The Empire? Not after I'm finished with them!
by DeusExTranshuman
Summary: People say that there is never a dull moment in life. I can honestly say that is true, especially after kicking the hornet's nest that was the Galactic Empire right in the nuts for no other reason than because it was fun... Well that, and because the ROB that yanked me decided that he wanted to be entertained... Wonder if I can give Palpy a heart attack?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, this is purely being used for recreational purposes.**

 **AN: Ok, this is an idea that has been floating around the back of my head for a while, basically the SI gets yanked by a ROB and dropped into Star Wars with ME tech, and the SI gets rewards for doing stuff. Keep in mind, I would recommend reading both "The Ecyclopedia Biotica" and "An Engineer's Guide to the Technology of the Mass Effect Universe" By LogicalPremise, since the stuff on the Mass Effect Wiki is rather sparse on details, and before anyone asks, I did ask for permission to use this stuff as a reference. I would highly recommend his stuff, it is well written and very interesting.**

 **XXX**

I like living, I like my life. It was nice, simply and, above all else, boring.

Not boring in the sense that I had nothing to do and was constantly sitting on my ass with my thumb stuck up said ass, but in the sense that I had routines to go by, things to do as I just looked around and enjoyed my life for what it was. My life.

That changed rather dramatically when I was walking down a street, crossing to get the other side before I suddenly getting flashed by a truck coming out of nowhere like a Bat straight out of hell with Satan himself sprinting after it. Surprisingly, I wasn't dead after the impact, or lack thereof, from it hitting me, instead, I suddenly found myself in a freefall above a cityscape that expanded as far as the eye could see in all directions, I saw dozens of things that I mentally labelled as Air Cars floating around as I looked around me, glancing at my arms as I noticed I was suddenly wearing a rather nice suit of armor before the HUD for said arm flared to life. I will admit that I cursed excessively when I the warning icon screamed into my face, almost blinding me once more before I got over it and blinked the spots from my vision and took note of both the warning and the fact that I was rapidly growing closer to the ground.

For some strange reason, I was not afraid, not terrified, I was perfectly calm as I looked to the ground as it continued to grow closer in my vision until something in the back of my head clicked into place. Suddenly, everything changed as I felt power rushing through me before I saw the dark blue glow coating my body as I dropped below the various lanes of flying traffic to the ground as I slowed the fuck down, stopping altogether by the time that I reached the ground. Flipping over, I landed gracefully on both feet as I looked at both hands, flexing them open and closed for a moment as I tried to figure out what the hell had just happened to me before a message popped up on my HUD.

 _"Good evening, Victim. You have been chosen to relieve me of my boredom for the next few hours, so I have chosen to drop you straight into the heart of the matter. Currently, you stand on Coruscant less than 2 years after the Clone Wars have ended and the Galactic Empire is in full swing, your job is simple, to entertain me, you shall throw a monkey wrench into anything and everything you can find, in other words, cause as much chaos as you wish. The more chaos that you cause, the more rewards you shall earn in turn. The rewards themselves will be skills, talents and understand of technology and abilities that you will have never even considered before. To get you started, I've already given you a few things to begin with, namely, the skills of all 6 Classes of Shepard from the universe you know as mass effect, a few pieces of technology of said universe, a basic understanding of Star wards, and turned you into the equivalent of an Omniglot. Remember, the more Chaos you cause, the more rewards you get. Good luck, and try not to die too quickly. ROB."_

I was silent for a moment, just staring at that message for a moment before it pinged off the screen after a moment. I suddenly knew how to bring it back up in an instant if I wanted it back up, along with a dozen other things as I felt my body breath, shift and subtly shift to balance on my feet to ensure that I was ready for anything. Designs for weapons, armor and structures flashed through my mind as I was suddenly aware of at least 23 ways to use explosives to perform a combat demolition of any kind of structure I could think up off the top of head. I knew how to hack, or slice as it was called in this Universe, how to use Combat Drones and dozens of other little things as a twitch of my finger suddenly caused an Omni-tool to appear on my right hand, another flick of my wrist caused an Omni-blade to flash into existence as steam floated from the flash-forged blade of Silicon-Carbide as Plasma sizzled around the active weapon. The knowledge itself wasn't painful or anything, it was just... There.

Slowly, a smirk stretched across my face as I considered all of this before looking around, happy that I had landed in the middle of an abandoned alley as I heard the sound of distant sirens. It didn't matter to me as another flick of my wrist and I was suddenly invisible. The Stormtroopers would arrive to find a perfectly undisturbed alley, something that I was only too happy to leave to them as I considered what to do next, all the while, a feral grin spread across my face.

Oh, Hell the Fuck Yes! This was going to be fun!

 **XXX**

Coruscant, the former heart of the Republic for the last few thousand years and now the beating black, corrupted Heart of the Empire. Honestly, just looking around from my perch, I could see dozens of roving patrols of Stormtroopers with Humans dominating the streets as few, if any, non-Humans were present at all. Most of them all being herded into the Invisec, a massive slum filled with Non-Humans that were constantly being harassed by Stormtroopers for whatever reason they wanted, sometimes just doing it for the hell of it. Off in the distance, I could easily see the Spaceport, at least one of them, as I saw ships going up and down from the planet as I watched them leaving the atmosphere, not something that I was really all that interested in as I looked elsewhere.

Right now, while my eyes were looking over the massive city before me, my mind was going over the rather impressive shit that my ROB had left me to start off with. Currently, I was wearing a full suit of Terminus Assault Armor, fully tricked out with Kinetic Barriers and enough armor to be more than capable of taking a fair few hits, the emitters had been modified slightly, allowing them to work like Cyclonic Barriers. That bit was useful since I knew for a fact that the KBs were going to be useless against Blaster fire, sure they might be able to stop the Plasma, but it was still right in front of me, hence why I prefered the Cyclonic Barriers, which would slap the Plasma to the side, more energy efficient and much less to worry about. I had two generic Omni-tools, all loaded with the basic stuff that I could upgrade, modify and change as I saw fit while I had half a multiple containers filled with both Omni-gel and Medi-gel in the armor, at least five one litre containers of either with all of that being less than two kilos in total. I had half a dozen knives of varying designs strapped to the armored belt I wore with magnetic locks while more than half a dozen bandoliers of grenades crossed my body, they were all standard Frag grenades, a total of 22 such grenades were present.

As for weapons, I had at least four pistols on me, a pair of M-77 Paladins, an M-11 Suppressor and an M-135 Talon, I had the two Paladins strapped to my waist while the remaining 2 were stored away in a hidden compartment inside my armor on the small of my back. On each thigh, I had one M-12 Locust along with an M-22 Eviscerator, both being fully loaded at all times and being folded away for ease of storage while I held my Sniper and Assault Rifle on my back. The Sniper in question was a Black Widow, a favorite of mine for the sheer stopping power it had while still being capable of shooting multiple shots before overheating, the Assault rifle, on the other hand, was the N7 Typhoon. All an' all, I had a pretty good loadout that had more than enough firepower to start or end a small war, my only problem was the fact that it used Thermal clips, a system that I found annoying as it returned the guns to being constrained to a limited amount of ammo.

Yes, I understood that the damn system was put in place to allow you to rapidly empty a weapon on a target without needing to worry about overheating the weapon, but I felt it was a waste of space since I could easily picture a half dozen different systems that could have worked just as well, or better, without having to resort to being so limited by a supply of throw away Heatsinks. With that in mind, I figured that I would need to maintain trigger discipline since I didn't want to waste my shots like an idiot, then again, once got the chance to fix my weapons, then all I would need to worry about was the metal blocks that supplied the rounds, each of said blocks could provide tens of thousands of rounds easily. That only left my Biotics as something to consider, an ability that allowed me to literally tell reality to go fuck itself up the ass with a Lightsaber thanks to a mysterious element that may as well be space pixie dust for all anyone knew of how it actually worked.

My Biotics were potent, really damn potent, I had all the basic tricks tucked away inside my head, but all of that meant nothing when I could make shit up as I went, though I was personally of the favor that LogicalPremise was right with his fanfic about Biotics that I had read before being yanked here. That was something to consider since the Engineer part of me had already stated that Plasma-based weapons using the Mass Effect were possible, it was just that no one had ever bothered with them for some random reason. That was kind of a problem when you think about it since the price of something only goes down based on a per unit scale. The first one being the full price with the next lowering the price by half, next by a quarter, and so on until it reaches something manageable.

Considering all of that, I was rather happy with what I had as I brought myself back to the present as I grinned, my eyes locked on to my first target. Off in the distance, I could easily spot the massive form of the local branch of the Imperial Academy, a monolithic structure that stood well above the skyline, but nowhere near that of the total height of good ol' Palpy's still under-construction Palace. With that in mind, it was still well over a good kilometer tall, at the very least, not that I cared.

My ROB wanted me to cause Chaos in the Star Wars universe, doing this, plus a few other things, was bound to do the trick.

 **XXX**

Sneaking into the Imperial Academy proved to be rather easy, all things considered, a Tactical cloak and a bit of Biotics and I had scaled up above the heavily guarded ground floor and was able to enter via the third floor window. With entry, I quickly ducked out of sight and found a maintenance shaft where I crawled into the place before sealing the hatch behind me as idiots stalked the hallways, thinking that they were even remotely decent soldiers or Officers. I honestly couldn't help the grimace at that since they were all idiots from what I had seen in their network, mostly indoctrinated Yes-men that either were ambitious idiots or lazy bastards looking for a free ride with minimal work required.

Still, none of that was important as I moved through the maintenance shafts of the building, primarily having been built for Droids, but I was using them to crawl between the levels along with even dropping into the heart of the building after hitching a rip on the underside of an Elevator to the upper levels before getting off. It was actually funny that I learned more from the Droids working in the shafts than the people in the building itself, just a quick hack of one of the astromechs and I suddenly had a pretty damn good map of the entire building displayed in my HUD as I moved around. Finding the Computer Core of the building was actually the thing I was looking for, along with the central armory, both were needed as I turned another corner and dropped through a vent, Biotics flaring slightly as I landed on the floor without a sound. Looking around the room I was now in, I brought up my Omni-tool to check that I was in the right place before nodding to myself, a grin on my face as I glanced around before ducking behind cover for a second as I heard footsteps. Glancing around, I saw an Imperial Officer doing an inventory of the room with a pair of Stormtroopers helping out, both being in full armor as I pulled out my M-11 Suppressor and activated my Tactical cloak, a quick run of the simple sensor package in my Omni-tools told me that the room was sealed and that no one was around. Perfect.

With the Tactical cloak on, I slipped behind the first Stormtrooper, he was looking the other way as he gestured to a crate by his side, the lid being open and I could see half a dozen E-11 Blaster Rifles inside.

"Where do you want these Blasters, Sir?" The Stormtrooper asked as the Officer glanced up from the Datapad.

"Put them with the other Blasters over there." He stated hauntingly as he pointed absently in the direction in question.

"Alrig- **CRUNCH!** " He didn't get a chance to finish whatever he was saying as I latched on to his helmet with one hand, grabbing the breather piece from over his shoulder before yanking it as hard as I could, a sudden twist and the Stormtrooper was dead on the ground a moment later, his head round the wrong way as I raised my pistol. The Cloak was already falling, but I didn't waste any time, putting 4 rounds through the visor of the other Stormtrooper before firing a single shot at the head of the Officer, both were dead before they hit the ground. Looking at them, I was honestly rather annoyed by that as I glared at the corpses.

"And here I thought that the armor of a Stormtrooper was proof against 'slugthrowers', load of shit right there." I scoffed at that, I knew it was because of the differences of technology and higher power of my weapons compared to a locally made Slugthrower, but that didn't make it any less disappointing. Glancing around, I reminded myself to watch my surroundings as I took the room in properly for the first time. I was in a large storage room with numerous ranks of crates held on shelves with labels attached to either the crates themselves or to the shelves they were lined on. Picking up the Datapad, I quickly skimmed through it before smirking as I found something of interest before putting it down for a second, the Infiltrator in me was telling me to hide the bodies, something easily done after I stripped them of anything of value and tucked it away into the various pockets of my armor. After that, I quickly found an empty crate and chucked them into it, pushing it into a far off corner to stay hidden as I used a bit of Biotics to clear the Blood away through causing the Blood itself to boil. With that taken care of, and with access to a semi-done inventory of the place, I grinned as I read through the datapad with ease before stopping, finding what I was looking for as I quickly set off through the massive chamber, easily the size of a three, modest two floor houses all strapped together side by side.

In the end, it took me about three minutes to find what I was looking for before cracking the crates open with my Omni-blade, thankfully not been superheated as I pried the crates open and smirked at the contents. The first crate I opened was containing a half dozen power cells for the standard E-11 Blasters used by the Stormtroopers, according to the inventory, this single crate held over a few thousand of the tiny devices as I grabbed a half dozen of them and dropped them into a duffle bag that I quickly made using Omni-gel, with that done, I reattached the lid before moving on to my second crate, one that I emptied into said duffle bag before hightailing it back into the maintenance tunnels.

Once back into the tunnels, I smirked as I sat down and pulled out the first object I had pulled out of the now emptied crate.

A Baradium-core code key Thermal Detonator, standard issue for Stormtroopers with a range of 5 m. I had fifty of the beautiful things with me as I cracked the first one open with my Omni-tool to access the inner components with greater ease before hacking the internal computer, bypassing the code needed and removing the interface altogether as I started working on the timer and trigger systems with a grin. This was going to take a lot of Omni-gel, patience and more than a bit of luck, but it could work...

Probably...

 **XXX**

Climbing down from the top of the maintenance shaft for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning as the sun rose, I smirked as I glanced at the half-disassembled Thermal Detonator above me as I saw the blinking light of the receiver flashing as it was tucked away behind a water pipe and a series of electrical cables, held in place by a bunch of zip ties made from Omni-gel. Honestly, I had worked through the night to get everything ready as I quickly opened my Omni-tool, checking the signal strength was coming in loud and clear before I grinned once more, all fifty charges were coming in green as I went back along the maintenance tunnels before catching a lift to the upper levels once more.

The entire place had over 1237 floors with about 237 of said floors being hidden underground, most of those were simulator rooms filled with training simulators for TIE Fighter pilots and vehicle operators, not to mention a few garages filled with various Imperial vehicles. The upper floors were mostly barracks and mess hall areas, but more than a few landing pads sticking out the side of the building, being held in place via repulsorlift engines while the roof was dominated by a large area used for various exercises for the Officers and Stormtroopers, the latter doing it more often than the former. However, what I was really interested in was the Computer Core hidden on floor 763, a massive computer system that dominated much of the floor and held numerous bits and pieces of Imperial data. This wasn't just an Academy, after all, but a major relay in the Imperial network that was under watch almost 24/7, stealth was not going to get me in, meaning that I would have to go rather loud to get in, but that was the point, I wasn't doing this to be sneaking, rather, I was doing this to get in the face of the Empire. With that in mind, I was only too glad that I got to cause shit to hit the fan.

Another trip back to the storage room, grabbing a few Blasters, some more Thermal Detonators and a Rocket Launcher, not to mention a pair of mouse Droids, and I was ready.

 **XXX**

"YIPPY!" This was the first sound that the Stormtroopers throughout the base heard that morning as I skated through the corridors of the Imperial Academy on a pair of lobotomized Mouse Droids, each of them being controlled by my right Omni-tool as I moved through the corridors, firing away with a pair of E-11 Blasters that I had liberated. Honestly, I wondered how the Stormtroopers failed at hitting shit so often since I was easily hitting my targets, shooting Officers in the face as I skated through the place, dodging return fire as I slipped around. My Biotics helped as I subtly lowered my weight by decreasing the hold of gravity on my body, letting me move around faster, and allowing me to stand on the Mouse Droids without crushing them. Already, the base alert was going off as I could easily see dozens of Stormtroopers pouring into the corridors as I passed them by.

Smirking, I turned another corner and dropped to a knee, Blaster fire missing me by a hair's breath before I dropped both Blasters, reaching over my shoulder, I grabbed the Rocket Launcher and fired at my target, a reinforced blast door that the Stormtroopers were currently blocking the way to via lots of deployed cover. I grinned ferally as the first shot blew up and took most of the Stormtrooper with it, the second blowing straight through the door as the third went in and destroyed any troopers camping around the door. I fired a fourth time, just to make sure that nobody was still camping like a noob before practically skipping into the room, taking cover behind a nearby console as some surviving Officers opened fire on me. I didn't even spare them a glance as I pulled out a single Paladin and fired a single shot into each of them, giving the Heatsink time to cooldown between shots before I continued on, into the room.

Honestly, my shots had done a fair bit of damage to the room, most of the control consoles were gone, blood, guts and limbs were spared all over the place while more than a few bodies were half burnt to a crisp by the miniature Proton torpedo that was fired from the Rocket Launcher I had used. Still, the room was still semi-decent condition, one exit/entrance, no windows and more than a fes still active consoles scattered around the room as I looked to the Holo-projector in the center of said room. I took less than four steps before clamping my hand on the central holo-projector, my Omni-tool flashing into existence as the built-in fabricator was instantly in use, creating a wireless interface device and plugging it into the projector as a piece of the metal casing was ripped apart and rendered down into Omni-gel for later use. As soon as that was complete, I linked the interface to a hacking script I had spent a few hours writing between modifying Thermal Detonators while using some more Omni-gel to make some C12 explosives, nowhere near as clean or potent as a Class-A Thermal Detonator, but the stuff was at least three times as powerful as any amount of C4 of the equivalent weight. Another wireless interface was made to act as a trigger, linked to my Omni-tool and tied into the script I had wrote as it went to work.

Honestly, it was actually a rather simple thing, a data shunt designed to forcefully copy-and-paste everything that it could find of value after breaking through the network encryption, the system didn't even bother breaking the encryption of the individual files, but that could be done later. The real beauty of this system was the fact that it was nearly impossible to know what had been taken unless you managed to catch the hacker or already knew what was copied. Not only that, but I knew that Slicers in Star Wars used an entirely different method that was much less brute force than this, hence the name, so that would throw the Imps off for a while as well. Still, that didn't mean that I wasn't going to cover my tracks behind me, the explosives would destroy the interface as well as making sure to take anyone that got too close with it, I had it set on a five minute delay after it was finished running the download, giving me time to get the hell out of the room before two kilos of C12 detonated beside me.

"Hear me, Intruder!" I turned suddenly, gun in hand as a voice boomed from the corridor that I had come from. I grinned at that as I wheeled myself over to the door, the Mouse Droids still mag-locked to my feet as I peered around the corner to see a firing line of Stormtroopers, the first line taking a knee with Blasters raised while the second were standing behind them with ever 5th man holding a Rocket Launcher. Since the corridor was filled with two lines of 20 guys, that meant I was looking down the barrel of five such weapons since I saw one at either end. Behind them, I saw an Officer yelling at me as I ducked back into cover.

"Yeah? I can hear you loud and clear, Captain Cocktastic. What do you want?" I asked, choosing to be immature as I could easily see the reflection of the Officer in what remained of a consoles support leg, the metal still giving a good impression of a mirror as I pulled out one of my Shotguns, checking it to make sure it was still working as I pressed a button by my thumb, engaging Carnage mod as I heard a slight whine from the gun. My other hand was already grabbing a few of the Frag Grenades from my armor, at least six of them as I made a few zip-ties to hold them together, linking the pins together with the plastic while another strap went around the heads of the Grenades to avoid keeping the pressure sensor active and starting the ten second countdown the moment that the pins were pulled. In my HUD, I could see the progress of two Downloads going at the same time, one was the data that I was taking from this place while the other was a little something I was implanting into the broadcast systems of the Academy. Said Broadcast systems being a part of the Imperial Propaganda machine.

"My name is Commander Julien Kalnne, as the senior Officer of this Academy, I am ordering you to stand down and surrender yourself to the Empire, or be summarily executed for Treason against the Empire. Should you come quietly, I shall ensure that you are treated fairly and receive a minimum sentencing, so long as you cooperate with us. You have 10 minutes to decide." The Loudmouth shouted over the corridor as I smirked inside of my helmet. The download for the files would take less than a five minutes while my upload to the broadcasting systems would take just over 10 minutes, either way, I would get what I needed as I quickly replaced my Shotgun on my thigh before drawing the other one and repeating the process of setting the Carnage feature for the first shot.

"Sure mate, just let me think, I'll get back to you in a bit." I shouted back, biting the inside of my cheek to keep myself from laughing at how stupid the Imperial was being. You don't give a hacker time to think about surrendering, you get him to surrender immediately or die. Honestly, it was rather surprising that this idiot had even managed to reach as high as he had...

Maybe he had highly placed friends in political positions that got him where he was...?

Either way, it wasn't my problem as I made a second bundle of grenades and put my second Shotgun away, ready to fire a Carnage shot when drawn with ease as it retained the energy even as it was folded up. As time passed, I took the time to check all of my guns as I ran a check of my Omni-tools, quickly setting up the Omni-Shield on my off-hand while grabbing a hold of my N7 Typhoon, rather happy with the knowledge that the bullets would be more than capable of piercing most of the Stormtroopers in armor thanks to the basic information I knew about Star Wars from the ROB. Aside from that, I took a moment to arm the Mouse Droids on my feet.

I grinned at that little surprise as I had ripped out most of the electronics from each of them and installing the remote control systems, I had fun by stuffing the damned things with a cut down Thermal Detonator from the store raids I had gone through throughout the night. Detaching them both, I controlled them to leave the room as I moved away from the door, it was easily understandable as the Stormtroopers didn't open fire, these Droids were normally only programmed with a single skill and with strong self-preservation instincts, so seeing them run was generally the norm. What they didn't see, however, was the Droids stopping just out of sight and around the corner as I had used an extra long range transmitter and receiver to ensure I could control them. Placing them by a single closed blast door while the other was next to a wall that, once blown open, would lead to one of the main elevator shafts for the building.

I grinned ferally at what was about to happen.

It was going to be fun.

 **XXX**

Ten minutes actually passed rather quickly as I amused myself by playing a few games I found on my Omni-tools, nothing major, just a few games of Pong and things like that before laughing myself silly at a few videos that I was about to unleash on the Galaxy.

"Time is up, Intruder. What is your Choice?" I had to give it to the guy, he was punctual, if nothing else, I had been running a ten minute timer when he started talking right as it went off. With that said, I smiled under my helmet, the countdown for my download was almost done as I spoke.

43 seconds.

"Choice? Which choice, Captain... Oh, wait, sorry. Commander Cocktastic? The choice between surrendering and dying, or dying and surrendering, right? Sorry, nope. Ain't gonna happen." I shouted back as I crept to the side of the door, peeking out as I noticed more Stormtroopers had arrived, at least a few dozen of them, some having brought DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifles along with plenty of T-21 Light Repeating Blasters. The corridor had been thoroughly blocked off by now, plates of armor having been brought along to provide cover while they fired at anything that tried to come out of the entrance, it was a well prepared killzone, one that I prefered not to step into as I noted the look of utter rage on the Imperial Officer's face.

32 seconds.

"You dare throw away such a generous offer?! Degenerate scum! You shall Pay for your arrogance and defiance!" The Officer screamed as I heard the sound of the Blasters starting to heat up in preparation for the first shots to be fired. Honestly, I had to roll my eyes at that, an obvious attempt at intimidation if ever there was one, and a rather stupid move since it would have meant the difference between life and death if I had decided to storm out of the room sooner rather than later.

28 seconds.

"Well, yeah... Especially since it ain't that generous. I mean, come on mate! Really?! You and I both know that I'd have been dead the moment that I surrendered, sure it would take a while, but the moment that I answered all of your questions, I'd get a blaster bolt to the back of the head. No, thank you very much. I very much enjoy being alive." I remarked easily as I grinned. "Besides, then I wouldn't get to enjoy the little party favors for dear ol' Palpy to enjoy, I mean, sure the bastard is a psychotic wind-bag with an overinflated opinion of himself, but hey, doesn't everyone in the Empire? I'm sure you certainly do." I bit my tongue as I heard the growl coming out from the corridor.

"Are you...?! You Dare Mock ME?! Mock the Empire!?" He shouted as I sniggered quietly, enjoying this greatly as I watched the loading bar nearly finish.

11 seconds.

"No, no no no, I would never dream of doing that... Pft, yes." I deadpanned, the sarcasm so think in the first part of my remark that you could have used it to block a Lightsaber as I heard another snarl of pure hatred.

7 seconds.

"Stormtroopers! Open Fire! Kill this Rebel Scum!" Commander Cocktastic shouted through the corridors as I heard the sound of weapons being aimed at the door as I raised my arm, Omni-Shield forming on my left arm as I ducked behind the Holo-projector as I knew that it was already counting down for the interface to detonate, still with a minute on the clock as I threw a Biotic Stasis over the metal casing, allowing the machine to still work, but preventing anyone from using it along with making it virtually indestructible until I was done. A moment later, 13 Proton torpedos the size of a rocket were shot through the door as I took cover. Shockwaves bathed the room as I was only too glad the Shield I had thrown up was a full hemisphere designed to protect against large scale, area-effect weapons, such as mortar strikes, before I heard the sound of footsteps as I disabled the shield before jumping over the Holo-projector in time to meet the first Stormtrooper via a boot to his face. A bit of Biotics resulted in said boot impacting with the force of a Dreadnought's main gun, liquefying his upper torso as his friends were suddenly sprayed in blood and their fronts repainted a very nice shade of red.

Download complete. A message suddenly read in my HUD as I grinned.

"Heeeere's JOHNNY!" I shouted as I threw the first bundle of grenades into the mass of Stormtroopers, pulling the plastic cord as it went before rolling back into the cover of the door frame.

"Oh Crap! Gren- **BOOM!** " I grinned as I heard down the corridor a moment later, I activated the trigger sequence for the various Thermal Detonators scattered around the place, they all activated with a 6 second countdown to them as I felt my grin widened even further as I pulled out the first Eviscerator I had while I held my Talon in the other, and opened fire, a Carnage shot flying from the gun and hitting a Stormtrooper dead on, shattering the body like it was a glass statue before I advanced, linking my middle finger to the pump-action via a Biotic tether to allow me to fire 5 shots off quickly before the weapon overheated as I slipped it back into my thigh, rolling in the process and pulling out my N7 Typhoon as another few shots left my Talon, blowing the heads off of numerous Stormtroopers before sliding back, placing it away and forming a standard Omni-Shield in one motion. I took a knee behind the shield, pumping shots downrange in an instant before I smirked when the Timers on my planted explosives finally went off, the building rocked for a moment before it started to tilt, that was when I knew it was time to get the hell out of dodge.

You see, I had not planted my Thermal detonators to cause the entire building to collapse in on itself, rather, I had planted them to cause the entire building to go down like a falling tree, the explosives planted at a diagonal around the 30th floor above ground, causing the entire place to fall as I smirked, running passed the Stormtroopers that were already falling over as I took advantage of my Biotics and mag-boots to stay on the floor even as it suddenly became steeper before I shot through the holes I had blasted into the walls. The elevator shaft was open, hopping in, I disabled the mag-boots and slide down the angled shaft, using my Biotics to create a field of anti-gravity that propelled me down the shaft, I smirked as I felt quickly, just reaching the bottom before the building had fallen passed 45 degrees as I landed inside the shaft of the still standing building, using my Biotics to land safely at the ground level before walking out the front door.

And just in time too, as the Academy came crashing down on top of the hangers of a secondary Imperial hangar complex, destroying multiple thousands of tons of fuel, military equipment and killing a fair amount of their soldiers. However, what really got my attention was the various Holo-screens that suddenly went blank before a clip from a familiar show appeared, blasting through the airways as I chuckled.

"Welcome to Orientation Day on the Joy ol' Death Star!" I smirked as the clips of Robot Chicken Star Wars played, taking the pure piss out of the Empire.

 **XXX**

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this, please leave a review to tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, this is purely being used for recreational purposes.**

 **AN: Ok, so I didn't have anything else to do right now, so here is Chapter 2. Also, I would recommend reading the Cerberus files by LogicalPremise for this since I'm going to pulling stuff from there as well as the Chapters progress.**

 **redcollector: No, sorry, at the moment I wasn't planning for the SI to be heading back to ME, I've got a lot planned out, but that isn't in the cards, at least, not right now anyway. Again, sorry.**

 **XXX**

Looking around as I stood around the remaining base of the once proud Imperial Academy, I couldn't help but notice the sheer chaos that I had caused as I glanced around. The streets, for as far as I could see, were filled with civilians running for their lives even after the rubble had stopped falling. Numerous Air Cars were still floating through the rather deep valleys that formed the individual streets, disappearing rather deep into the planet as I glanced through the one ahead of me, though, to be perfectly honest, I had other things on my mind as I looked at the obstacles between me and said street.

I was looking at a solid mass of white armors worn by Stromtroopers at least 10 men deep and forming a semi-circle around me that was easily twenty metres in diameter most of the troopers were holding potent weapons, mostly DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifles and T-21 Light Repeating Blasters, but I also saw plenty of E-11 Blasters and half a dozen rocket launchers thrown into the mix. And if that wasn't bad enough, I counted no less than six AT-STs and another fourteen Imperial Dropship Transports floating around while I could even pick out half a dozen figures from the Coruscant Guard with their red armors and capes. However, what really caught my attention was the big man in black standing before me, wearing heavy armor and looking for all the world like a cross between a Samurai and one of the Firemen I had seen when I was watching a video from Nazi Germany during World War Two, what with the design of the helmet and all. The man himself was easy to guess the identity of, but I decided that it was better to just fuck with the bastard rather than just be up front.

"Ok. Two points before we go anywhere, big guy. One; I did not do this, it was like this when I got here. And two; if you have such trouble breathing, get a fucking inhaler to take care of that bad case of asthma that you've got there." I quipped as he seemed to rise up, trying to be intimidating as I just didn't look bothered. Subtly, I was already working on a way of getting out of there as I opened my Omni-tool up through my HUD and began typing out a new hacking script out as another window opened in the side of my vision. A sensor report of scanning the various objects of interest, like the walkers and gunships, as I smiled inside of my helmet, already calling up my other Omni-tool as I started working on a really quick design for a limpet mine. Nothing special, just an electromagnet with a small shaped explosive charge made from C12, nothing major, but more than enough to cause a fair bit of damage to the Dropships if you placed it just right, of course, I shaped it like a chakrum for ease of throwing it.

"... Your futile attempts at deflection and humour are pitiful... Surrender, Mandalorian. Now." Vader spoke in his insanely deep voice as I noted a sight tightening of his fists as the clips of Robot Chicken Star Wars played on nearly every screen around us, let alone the ones off world. Still, I was focusing on other things as I completed the Limpet Charge and set it to be fabricated on a gesture from me as I quickly loaded a program into my Omni-tool that would see the rapid creation of a Grappling hook plus as much cable as I would need, along with the ability to reel it back in at any time. Another thing I would need as the Hacking script came along nicely as Vader spoke, getting access to what I needed proved to be rather easy once I knew what to look for, the automated Air Taxis of Coruscant would be my ticket out of here.

"A Mandalorian? Me? HA! That's a good one! I don't even know the first thing about being a Mandalorian, so what makes you even think that I am one since I don't even know the language, let alone what being one actually entails." I remarked easily as I held both hands behind my back, I could see the fist of Vader tightening, clearly not liking the fact I was making a fool of him, and even less that I was actively pissing him off when others would have been pissing themselves at the mere sight of him.

"By the way, how did you get that cape? I mean, it's looks pretty damn good, what, was it Naboo workmanship? It was, wasn't it? Damn, need to visit at some point, always knew I needed a cape... Or a cloak, that would be pretty damn good too. What do you th-" I was cut off as Vader raised his hand in a cupping motion as to use a Force choke on me. Imagine my surprise when nothing happened to me and I smirked inside of my helmet for a number of different reasons. The first being that I was apparently the Force equivalent of a Pariah Blank from 40K, rather useful to know as I filed that little nugget away for later while taking enjoyment out of the fact that Vader was actually proving the clips I had put up correct. It was actually even funnier when I raised my arms and held the back of my head in a relaxed position.

"... Yes. We can all see your Care cup, now, please, put it away. We all know that you don't give any fucks about me, so please, let's just move on." I deadpanned while bitting my cheek to ensure that I didn't burst out laughing as I took a few steps forwards closing the distance as I heard the Stormtroopers raising their guns, Dropships powering their weapons and the Chicken walkers taking an 'intimidating' step forwards. Honestly, I was less than impressed by how impractical the damn things were, just take out a single leg and it would come crashing down while the Dropships were semi-decent, but the Engineer in me was sneering and scoffing at the sheer idiocy of the design. Yes, while it had good armor on the front and bottum, the Soldier was laughing itself silly at the fact that the engines were so exposed and unarmored, let alone the fact the roof of the damn thing was unarmored as well.

Finally getting the hint that his hocus pocus wasn't working, Vader instead reached for his Lightsaber, grabbing and igniting it in one go as I just looked at him for a moment as the next words slipped out of my mouth before I could even think about what to say.

"Really? A fucking Glowstick? A fucking Glowstick in the middle of the day? Yeah, sorry Vaday, but I think we have enough light around here, thank you very much. But really, why have it that big? Are you trying to overcompensate for something below the belt?" I asked with a smirk as he pointed the Lightsaber at me as I stopped just under three metres from him, I could feel his glare through the helmets that both he and I were wearing and a silent chuckle escaped my lips.

"You will surrender. Now. Or you will die." Vader stated as he pointed the energy sword at me and I smirked, lowering my arms to my sides.

"Well, negotiations seem to be over, methinks." I muttered as I crossed my arms, Omni-tools flashing into existence under my folded arms to obscure them from sight as they started producing my Limpet Charges quickly before they were stacked up quickly under my arms, ten under each arm as my Biotics kicked up, creating subtle pathways straight to the targets of all 20 enemy vehicles as I flicked my wrist and loaded the Grappling hook program as my Hacking script was already at work, a Taxi was already enroute here as I looked around, I just needed to keep them taking as I grinned when I remembered that I still had at least one bundle of grenades left that I could leave behind as a 'Goodbye' present.

"Be Silent! Continue to vex me, and suffer my wrath." Vader commanded as I turned to regard him for a moment and sighed at that, lowering my head in mock surrender for a moment before grinning as he stepped forwards. I moved.

In the blink of an eye, many things happened all at once. The first thing was that I flicked both arms out, releasing 20 Limpet Charges, all of which looked like the limpet that the Winter Soldier used to blow up Director Fury's car in the film of the same name. These Charges suddenly accelerated as they were caught in the directed anti-gravity paths that shot them to their intended targets before attaching to them, a timer going off inside them for a 5 second countdown before they detonated. Vader was already turning around to stop them when I took 4 striding steps to him, forcing him to turn back to me as I blocked an overhead swing from his Lightsaber, rather glad that the Omni-blade created plates of organised photons that had been locked in place, giving me something as close to indestructible as I could get right now. And that little trick saved me from being cut in half as the Omni-blade blocked the strike, my feet digging into the ground slight as the blow hammered down while my off hand grabbed the Grenade bundle by my waist and threw it into the mass of soldiers behind Vader, right into the middle of the formation as I smirked, backpedalling as a Taxi came in low over the crowd. Holding out my arm, my Omni-tool reformed on my off-hand while my Omni-blade flickered away, a grappling hook leaving my arm before locking on to the surface of the Taxi with both a magnetic clamp, claws and an electostatic pad. The only way that you were getting that hook of was either by deactivating it or cutting off that piece of the Taxi.

Either way, I was set as I reversed the action of the cable and wound it back in, suddenly flying to the Taxi before I could even blink as instinct took over, Biotics activated as I righted myself, landing on both feet on the back end of the Taxi as the thing was empty of occupants. I glanced back as the end of the first 5 seconds saw the destruction of all 20 vehicles before they could react, another 3 saw the bundle of grenades going off as the Stromtroopers were more focused on me rather than the grenades as they got blown to hell, painting the street red and white with limbs, gore and blood.

Smirking as I engaged my mag-boots to hold on to the craft, I accessed the control programs for the Taxi and instantly increased the cursing speed of the machine to the maximum it could go, my target already set as I shot through the air like a bat out of hell, my loot secured in a backpack unit attached to my armor that was hidden by my guns, not to mention the various other things that I had tucked away for later.

 **XXX**

Turns out, trying to lose the various groups of cannon fodder called Stormtroopers was not as easy as one might think. I found this out rather quickly when I was about 5 blocks away from the former Imperial Academy as I was swarmed by more than half a dozen Imperial Dropships and MAATs flying around as I manoeuvred the Taxi around like mad. I could only thank whatever bastard designed them that the Pilot and gunners couldn't swap places mid-flight as I ducked another shot from one of the Dropships before popping back up, Black Widow in hand as I fired a single shot easily, the shot punched through the Transparisteel canopy that was supposed to protect the pilot with ease.

Proof against Blaster fire, the transparent metal may be. Proof against a 6 mm depleted Uranium cored steel dart travelling about ten times the speed of sound, not a fucking chance in hell. With a bit of clever use of Biotics, I was able to draw away heat as fast as it was being generated, a quick recalibration of the management systems of the gun was needed, but the end result meant that I could keep firing for days with ease. This was actually something that I was all too happy to do as I fired away on any idiot that decided to get too close, I even managed to shoot down a TIE Fighter that decided to try it's luck, it crashed into the top of seven Dropships, killing them and all of them were fully loaded with Stormtroopers. Still, even as I was shooting more idiots down, I was looking over a few other things, namely, a few of the non-encrypted files that I had managed to rip from the Computer Core of the Academy.

I was actually surprised when I found a list of Senators that were present in the files, but it contained exactly what I needed. Apparently, it wasn't uncommon for certain Senators to have multiple ships to travel around in, one such Senator was had 16 small craft that he used as he willed, but one of them caught my eye. A Theta-class T-2c Shuttle, heavily modified and designed for personal escape should shit hit the fan and he needed to make a fast getaway, it was pre-stocked with food, valuables and information that could allow the Senator to start a new life elsewhere with ease, all but disappearing form the face of the Galaxy. The Senator was apparently an avid support of Palpy, hence why he was allowed half the modifications on the ship, but what really caught my attention was the Stygium crystal-based cloaking device. I smirked at that, it was my ticket off planet.

Thinking quickly, I activated my Omni-tool and started working on a quick and dirty auto-turret mixed with simplistic Holo-projectors, nothing special, especially at the ranges that I was currently engaging them at, but it would sell this rather well as I took a DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifle from my backpack and placed it in the already finished cradle before attaching the rest of the weapon and bolting it into the floor of the Taxi. The computer system was basic, only needing to shoot at the vulnerable parts of a ship that came too close and fit within a certain set of parameters, connected to this, I linked it to the connection I had made to the Taxi's computer and set up the manoeuvring runtimes that I had been working on, allowing it to dodge and evade incoming fire easily enough. The holographic projector itself was from a half dismantled comms piece that I had taken from the Academy, nothing special, just needed to modify it a bit and then it made a half decent projection as I made a show of running out of ammo for the Sniper before putting it away. The finishing touch was a pair of Thermal Detonators that I had... liberated from the store room of the Academy before I had attacked the Computer Core, I had another 18 in my pack, they would last me a while for now, I just needed to ensure that this was convincing.

Activating the turret, it spun to life in a moment, holographic camo coming online as the turret extended up and started firing quickly, high powered blaster bolts hitting the canopy of Dropships and punching through after a few shots, a testament to the power of the Blaster itself to b honest. With that done, I slipped to the side, Tactical cloak already in place as I launched a grappling hook to the side of a street we were passing as it ran through towards an entirely different section of the city planet than what I was looking for. I smirked at that little bit as it headed for the Works with a directive to, once it got there, detonate the explosives to appear to have been hit by a lucky shot and exploded, or, if it took too much damage, to detonate before the damage got critical. The route it would take was controlled by a primative VI I had thrown together, but it should have been enough to get the job done, the Thermal Detonators would handle the rest by blowing the evidence to hell and back.

Quickly reeling the line back in, I was hanging under a walkway as I watched the idiots shooting passed me for at least 2 minutes without pause. I smirked at that as the Infiltrator laughed at how they hadn't sent units in to cover potential escapes or bail-outs. Really? Were they that stupid?

Then again, they were probably used to criminals that were too chicken-shit try anything even approaching what I had done. Though, that probably should have been obvious by the fact that I could take the piss out of Darth Vader, VADER!, of all people and walk away alive. I had balls and brains.

With a smirk still playing on my lips, I climbed up to the walkway and ran for the closest alley before the cloak ran out.

It was time to disappear for a while.

 **XXX**

Turns out, it took the Imperials 2 hours to finally deal with the runaway Taxi I had unleashed, not because they actually managed to shoot it down, but because that is how long it took the VI to cause the craft to crash and burn in the Works. It was actually rather sad, especially since, at one point, the Imps had called in TIE Fighters to take a crack at the turret, and they all failed.

The Thermal Detonators had done their jobs beautifully, destroying everything that could be linked back to me and preventing them from finding a corpse since the destruction was so complete, the fact that said Taxi had also crashed into a fuel line that went to a local Space port, not the one I was heading to, only made that better as it helped sell the story until I showed up again. Moving on, I had easily disappeared into the crowds of people, my armor and weapons hidden by a large, thick trench coat made from Omni-gel formed materials with a hood over my head. With something that simple, I had made it to the main Spaceport without incident before hacking into the internal systems to find the ship I was looking before removing all traces of the ship from the network, ensuring to cover my tracks as I also created a simple virus to delete any mentions of the same craft should they pop up with a time limit of 3 weeks of activity before it would self-delete.

With that out of the way, I hopped over to the landing pad reserved for it and hacked the ship, scanning it for traps before overwriting the access and security protocols easily enough, the entire ship was reprogrammed within a few minutes before I boarded it for travel. I checked multiple times for anything that might resemble a tracking device before finally calling it off as I could do a more thorough search later after finding nothing right off the bat. With that done, I went to the cockpit and smirked as I took off my trench coat, the cockpit was small, but it fit what I wanted as I brought the ship online, glad that the ROB had given me the basics on how to fly a Starship before dropping me off here. With a bit of work to familiarise myself with the controls, I was ready to head off within 42 minutes of entering the Spaceport.

Activating the cloak first, I lifted off from the landing pad, extending the S-foils of the shuttle before leaving the Spaceport behind me. I felt my lips twitch into an ever present smirk of smug satisfaction as I left the atmosphere, the Star Destroyer fleet on guard duty above the planet were none-the-wiser as I left them behind. That was the real reason that I had chosen this ship, sure, the cloaking device was the big selling point, but it was the type that really caught my interest. Normally, cloaking devices had a rather big problem with them called being 'double blind' where no one would see your ship once the cloak was up, but the problem was that you could not see out of the cloak either, making it impossible to navigate. However, the reason it was still used was simply because the crystal used in it's construction, Hibridium, was comparatively more common than the Stygium crystals that I had in the cloaking device equipped into the ship. The main reason I was so glad for this was because it got around the 'double-blind' problem and allowed me to easily scan what was around me without anyone being the wiser of it.

That advantage alone would serve me well in the future.

I took a moment to think about where to go before deciding to head to Kuat as my first stop before heading elsewhere, mostly as a way of catching some time to myself and striking at the Empire while they thought I was dead. Already, I was planning what to do as the Hyperdrive whirled into action, the stars blue-shifting before my eyes and I smiled for a moment as I enjoyed the view, the autopilot already active. I ended up falling asleep in my chair a moment later.

It was a peaceful sleep.

 **XXX**

"He certainly stirred up a Kilik's nest on Coruscant. The kid must have had bigger balls than a Star Destroyer to pull of half the shit he did, and those clips! HA! That shit still makes me laugh just thinking about it!" A loud man slammed his fist into a table in a darkened room, laughing at the Chaos caused by the Man on Coruscant that many had named as the Mandalorian Joker. It wasn't the best name, but it certainly fit given the fact that he had gone out of his way and taken the pure piss out of not only the Emperor, but Vader himself, to his face, and had walked away from it alive. It was a rather potent display of skill for those that knew what to look for while others only saw what had happened as blind luck. It was so much more.

Around the table lay 4 people, all wearing heavy armor and their faces concealed by darkness, each of them just as heavily armed as the next and all there for the same reason: To discuss what they knew of the Joker.

"Agreed. The stunt he pulled with the Academy was a major black eye to the Empire, what he did after that was even more so, like pissing on an open, already infected and bleeding wound. Then again, I can't really argue with the results, the kid managed to go toe-to-toe with Vader! Vader! And he came out of it, not only alive, but without so much of a scratch on him! Hell, if I were a betting man, I would have argued that he had the entire thing planned out from the very first moment that he stepped out of what remained of that building. It just all fell together too much like clockwork for my to think otherwise." Argued a second man, getting a nod from the first.

"Aye, the kid seemed to be a step ahead of the game from the very first turn. Provoking Vader, standing where he was, even that Taxi! All of it was perfectly timed and executed to string the Imps along like hounds chasing after a speeder that was dragging a raw chunk of meat for them to naw at." The first man agreed as another spoke, a woman who's voice carried a natural tone of command.

"I know, that is why I called you all here. To tell me what you think, and the chances that he really isn't as dead as the Imps claim he is." The woman spoke frankly.

"Honestly? I'd bet good credits that the kid was never even on the Taxi in the first place, he hopped out of it straight after getting in and set a turret up in it before it arrived to 'rescue' him. The whole chase was a ruse right from the start and the crash in the Works was a cover-up to ensure that he could escape without even being seen." The last person at the table reasoned out as the woman, the obvious leader, nodded in turn, understanding all of that.

"Alright then, what about him? Your opinions of him?" She asked.

"The lad is bloody mad as they come, has bigger balls than most Moons and seems to get a kick out of flipping the Imps off and leading them on a merry chase around the place." The first man responded with a chuckle as the others rolled their eyes with a rueful smirk between them, expecting him to say that before continuing.

"A skilled warrior, excellently trained and I'd honestly have said that, if he really isn't a Mandalorian like he claimed, he could become one in a heart beat given the way he fought. Not only that, but he seems to have a fair bit of skill with fighting Force Users, the fact that he used some kind of strange weapon to go head-to-head with Vader just shows that." The Second noted.

"Trained infiltrator, extremely skilled tactician and not afraid to cut his loses before getting the hell out of dodge. I wouldn't put it passed the Joker to having planned the entire thing out, hell, he probably backtracked the moment that the Taxi crashed and hide as the Imps ran right passed him before leaving. I'd put money on either the refugee ships or a pre-prepared ship that he had waiting in advance." The third explained as his mind returned to the videos, breaking them down analytically before stating as much to his leader. Listening to them talking as she leaned back in thought before leaning forwards, her face coming into the light as they looked to her in respect as she had come to her decision.

"We'll put out feelers to see if they can make contact, but I doubt that'll do anything as I want to put a rumour out, get his attention via the Criminal underworld and draw it back from there to us, hopefully that should get his attention along with a message... Assuming that he is still alive." Bo-Katan Kyrze stated, Commander of Nite Owl and the Resistance against the Empire on Mandalore, getting nods of agreement as bets were already thinking about what the new kid was going to do next.

They would marvel at what came next, along with the entire Galaxy.

It would be a show for the century. A show to remember.

A show that shattered the fledgling image of invincibility that the Empire was trying to forge for themselves, an image that would shatter beyond any recognition of repair, oh, they would still be tough and dangerous, but never invincible. For if they could not beat a single man, if a Galaxy wide Empire could not best a single man, were they truly that strong?

 **XXX**

Snapping my eyes open, I knew instinctually something was wrong the moment that my brain shifted gears and came fully awake, reality coming back to me as I looked around the cockpit of the Shuttle and noted how things seemed... Different. A moment later, that was answered as a message appeared in the centre of my HUD a moment later, a message from the ROB.

 _"Congratulations for causing such Chaos! As a reward, congratulations, you are now part Asari, with the memories of a Matriarch and Biotic prowess to match, and can now make Eezo using your Biotics! Don't worry about that last part, I took care of it so it will work, you just need to focus on doing it."_

I read and re-read the message multiple times before it settled in as information... Appeared in my head, for lack of a better term. Memories of political schemes and plans that spanned centuries with Biotic strength to make, not to mention the experience of an Asari Huntress well into her veteran years. I smirked at that little fact as I felt my biology had changed as I remembered somethings I had read about the Asari. They used trinities of muscles rather than opposing pairs, a higher bio-electrical output with multiple organs designed to increase their natural Dark Energy output. Not only that, but they could pick up background EM Fields like a shark, electroreception, that explained why I could easily pick up each individual wire in the ship as, if I focused, I could easily picture each wire, even see them as I seemed to be able to tie it into my vision as well as some mental projection. Very useful.

Moving on from that, I was suddenly aware of the fact that I also had become so much stronger, yet my control had only improved with that, a rather strange, but very useful thing to know as I considered that for a moment and smirked. Taking a chance to check the autopilot, I saw that I had about another few days before I reached Kuat, I grinned as that gave me time to work. Standing up from the pilot's seat, I returned to the aft-section of the shuttle and got to work, first by taking off the various weapons I had before taking off my backpack and my helmet. That last bit wasn't necessary, but it did let me get a good look at myself for the first time as I just gave the reflection a flat stare even as I heard my proper voice without the distortion caused by the helmet.

I looked and sounded like the Default Male Shepard... I was willing to bet that ROB did that just to see my reaction and laugh his ass off at it. Whatever.

Turning my attention back to the problem of my weapons, I got to work. The first thing that I did was remove the Thermal clips along with the power cells after stripping the outer casings from the weapons. The Eezo core was easy to spot in the mess of circuits and wiring as I pulled the system apart before going about rebuilding it from scratch. The first thing I did was replace the power cell in the guns with ones I had taken from DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifle, they had a much higher power density per cell than what I had been using, allowing more power to the Eezo Core to increase the power per shot, the stabilization and recoil management features as well. It was a good step in the right direction before I worked on the Heatsinks themselves as I stripped down a few of the Rifles that I still had, running scans of them and doing a few calculations on my Omni-tools before finding out which ones had the best ratio to Thermal capacity and release to work as the new Heatsinks. As a result, I used a combination of the metals used by the DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifles and the T-21 Light Repeating Blasters I had collected, both needing good Heatsinks to allow them to fire for prolonged periods of time.

With the right metal chosen, I rebuilt the Heatsinks system using a rather interesting design. I equipped each of my guns with four Heatsinks at minimal, all arranged like a Revolver's cylinders and capable of doing a couple dozen rounds per gun before rotating out to cool down as the next one rotated into place. Pistols had four heatsinks, SMGs had five heatsinks, Shotguns had four heatsinks, my Assault Rifle had six heatsinks while my Sniper had eight heatsinks.

All of this work took less than a day and a half while I also spent time working on my armor and also making a small Omni-fab inside of the backpack unit that I now installed to my armor as a way of producing extra grenades in the field, basic weapons and various explosives, all of which was very useful as I also planned to use that same fabricator to take advantage of something that Mass Effect did a fair bit better than Star Wars; Drone Warfare. Programming the Drones would be a pain in the ass, but it would be worth it in the end as I got to work taking off my own armor, stripping my 6 foot 5, heavily muscled form and setting the armor down before getting to work on that.

If I had learned anything, from the various memories and bits of knowledge floating around in my head, it was that it was better to be prepared than not. For that reason, I was reworking the KBs and Cyclonic Barriers on my suit to include a series of electromagnetic pulse generators along with a full suite of Omni-projectors for even better Omni-armor and the like. The pulse generators being tasked with forming EM Bottles around incoming Plasma and throwing it away before it can do damage while the Omni-projectors would give me increased tactical flexibility, mostly in that I could grow a pair of wings made form locked Photon matter and use that to survive an orbital drop.

Oh yes... This was going to be very useful.

 **XXX**

 **AN: There you go, Chapter 2! Please keep in mind that one should keep all hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times, because this ride has** ** _no_** **brakes! Look out Imperials! Here comes Chaos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, this is for purely recreational purposes.**

 **AN: Because I had nothing going on right now, I figured that I might as well put up the next Chapter. Enjoy!**

 **XXX**

Ah, Kuat...

A massive industry planet encircled by an even large Shipyard, one of the largest in the Galaxy that was responsible for the output of equally massive numbers of Star Destroyers of various kinds from this single planet, honestly, the sheer size of it all was impressive. From where I sat within my Shuttle, I could easily see dozens of different ships floating around both within the massive Drydocks inside the artificial ring around the planet along with half a dozen different just floating out, half constructed, from individual zero-g berths as work crews worked around the clock. Really, the entire thing was rather impressive to look at, but looking at it was not the main reason I was here, no, I was here to cause a couple dozen metric tons of shit to get thrown into a Ram jet engine and fired into the Empires face in general, and Ol' Palpy's face in particular. The end result would be rather good to see.

With that in mind, I had manoeuvred the Shuttle towards the shipyard, landing it on the lower section facing 'down', in relation to both the local gravity on the station and the various bits and pieces littering the system. With that done, and the cloaking field still up, my ship would be well hidden as I packed everything I would need.

All my guns were already stored on my armor, I resupplied myself of grenades, increased the amount of Omni-gel I could carry to double that of what is was with the backpack fabricator unit, said backpack now only had half the storage space as before, but that wasn't too much trouble for me right now. The backpack itself was folded flat against my armor, designed not to stick out too far to be a problem for me, something I liked as it prevented it from getting caught on cover as I moved or being an ass if I needed to roll into cover. Currently, the backpack was filled with at least 12 Legion packs. A Legion pack was a beautiful thing I had read about, it was a small Omni-fab that generated self-contained Omni-projectors that were, in turn, used to project Drones that would serve in a number of different ways ranging from floating land mines to mobile rocket turrets. I didn't have the Eezo to waste on them, nor did I want to waste it on them, so I redesigned the Drones to work a different way as I hopped out of the Shuttle, ensuring that the cloak was working fine as I walked out, really glad that the Field would let me slip through like that so easily.

Out of my ship, I smiled as I looked at the star and ship filled void before that quickly turned into a feral grin before I looked around for an access hatch. Took me four minutes to find a hatch on the underside of the station, but I was in, and what's more, I had stumbled right into one of the maintenance hatches, leading into the labyrinthine maze of Droid tunnels that were used to constantly maintain the entire station. Right where I wanted to be.

"Alright... I'm here, now I've got to find a fucking Mouse Droid or something to download a map of this place from..." I muttered to myself as I looked down the corridor to see a stream of Mouse Droids suddenly come down the corridor before stopping as they noticed me. I grinned as I didn't give them time to react, firing off my Omni-tool with a low-powered Overload that fried them in a similar manner to an Ion Blaster, disabling them, but not destroying the internal components as I moved closer to them. Looking around, I counted at least 32 of the little droids, I grinned at all the information I would be able to rip from them as I opened up the first one and got to work, bypassing the inbuilt firewalls more easily since I had a bit of practise before I got to the juicy information inside.

"This is where the fun begins."

 **XXX**

Ok, so it took a while to get everything I needed, mostly since the damned idiots that designed this station never thought about a proper floor plan. Hell, most of the station seemed like it was mostly thrown together with all the various things slapped into any arbitrary room that was large enough to fit them... Or that it was all that was left once they finished putting everything in place.

Turns out that the Mouse Droids only had enough capacity to hold enough data to map a single section of the massive orbital ring, not that I expected anything more than that, but I figured that it was a different classification than what I was used to. It was in fact different, but it a rather annoying way. The Orbital ring was cut into a total 15 randomly shaped pieces that looked rather slapped together now that I looked at it on a proper map that I had taken from an Astromech Droid. Yeah, these idiots were corporate workers, not military, so they didn't bother compartmentalising data and let it flow freely so long as it wasn't a corporate secret or something like that. Hell, they even had Droid repair shops set up to maintain the Astromechs and Mouse Droids if they ever got damaged by something while doing repairs to the station, that was actually something that I was planning to use to my advantage as I figured out that, in a single section, you could be looking at well over 20,000 Mouse Droids and at least a few hundred Astromechs. That was over 300,000 Mouse Droids in total with close to 15,000 Astromechs on this station, not even counting the various other secondary facilities scattered around the system.

An idea came to mind at that as I moved through the tunnels of the station, Tactical cloak constantly on as I used my Biotics and Mag-pads on my hands, elbows, knees and boots to cling to the roof of the maintenance tunnels as I moved towards what I was looking for. Throughout this, I was working on my Omni-tools, doing a bit of work on the programming for my Drones while working on that special surprise that I had planned for the Imps as I neared the first stop. Glancing both ways up the tunnel, I dropped to the ground once I saw that the coast was clear and then leaned to the ground, a quick bit of Biotics Warp to remove the venting grate from the wall and I suddenly had access to a massive storeroom, easily as large as any warehouse you could care to imagine.

Apparently, BlasTech Industries had recently gotten a rather large order for more munitions for the Empire's Stormtroopers, probably to assist with the more rapid militarisation that Palpy was pushing for. For that reason, the people of BlasTech had been forced to reach out to KDY and ask them to assist with the production of various products to sell to the Empire... For a reasonable profit, of course. It took about a week of negotiations to settle on a price that both sides were happy with, but the end result was that KDY was now producing large numbers of Baradium-core Thermal Detonators, along with Class-A Thermal detonators. The Class-A Detonators would have normally been produced by Merr-Sonn Munitions, but said company had apparently decided to follow BlasTech and hire out a factory from KDY, resulting in profit for all as they supplied the Empire. Now, what this had to do with me was that I was currently in the storeroom for the finished products of both factories that were hired by BlasTech and Merr-Sonn, Astromechs apparently were used to constantly run an inventory of the rooms every once and awhile. I happened to have taken a recently complete inventory of said room after hacking into my twentieth Astromech, ah, the beauties of idiots who don't think about these kinds of things happening.

Opening the file in my HUD, I quickly found what I was looking for and smiled, crates and crates filled with Class-A detonators along with dozens of other types of grenades that I could take. Instead, I focused on other things as I grabbed at least 3 such crates and yanked them to the corner of the room, hiding them within a pile of other stuff such as Blasters and other things for later use as I left the room, putting a marker in my Omni-tool so i could find my way back, like I had with my shuttle. With that taken care of, I hitched a ride on a tram that went around the entire station and headed for the factories and Shipyards of the ring, grinning all the while.

Things were looking up for me... Not so well for anyone else...

 **XXX**

Ok, so it took week to sort everything out, plus half a dozen more Legion Packs, thank God I could turn just about anything into Omni-gel, but I had planted them in half a dozen places and everything was ready to go as I just added the finishing touches to the last piece of my plan. I had spent more time crawling through maintenance tunnels than I ever thought possible, planted over a few thousand Class-A Thermal Detonators and sabotaged more Droids than I could even count as I looked down at my Omni-tool as I downloaded the last of some runtimes into another Astromech droid.

What I had done was really clever. I had written a Computer virus that I had already implanted into the central computers, but also into a pretty damn large number of the Astromechs in the station, not to mention a few dozen that travelled between this station and the others in the system. Infecting all of them had been a pain in the ass, but it worked as it had a triggered tied into the central communication array that would go off with the explosives I had planted as I used it like a booster to get the signal around the planet. Along with this, I planted my Legion packs in nearly every single spot that I could think of to maximize the damage done, each legion Pack having enough Omni-gel to produce over 120 Drones while having a single stripped down Thermal detonator attached that would blow up after the last Drone was launched and the Omni-gel was used up. The Drones themselves were basically six-legged walking spider mines made from locked Omni-plates and with the abdomen of the Drones being filled with both the Omni-projector and over three kilos of C12 explosives. The Drones were programmed to wonder around for the juiciest targets before blowing up, using EM field detection to hone in on Power Cores, reactors and sufficiently powerful power cells... Like the ones in the Blasters of the Corporate security guards.

Keep in mind that would only start working after I was finished, and not before I had slapped ol' Palpy across the face, pissed in his hair and slammed an Apple Pie into his face for the hell of it. This was helped by the program I had created, I nicknamed it 'Cyberdemon', was going to bring utter Chaos to this fine establishment. Cyberdemon was a right piece of work, a malignant Virus that infected Imperial computers and caused them to go straight to hell, this one was contained to this system, but the end result would be worth it. Cyberdemon worked by taking control of entire computer networks and shifting them explosively, causing cascading data corruption and logic bombs to be birthed all over the place, freezing computers in diagnosis mode or just causing them to go blue-screen of death on people. Literally, I had programmed that last one in, even with the same message showing on the screens as Windows XP just to really piss people off.

Another thing Cyberdemon was going to do was cause numerous systems to go to hell, Blast doors would randomly open and close violently, elevators would rapidly jump between 17 floors to get to whatever floor the users wanted to as fast as they could, but not fast enough to actually cause them to blackout or die. Artificial gravity would suddenly be all over the place as it turned non-existent in some areas while was ramped up to insane levels in others, especially in the Drydocks as the Tractor beams suddenly went crazy and ripped the ships being worked on apart. Hell, the virus would even help direct the Spider mine Drones to the best places to blow up, something I found very full as once everything was said and done, all of the comms gear, Legion packs and all the equipment that someone might be able to find would detonate, taking itself into oblivion without leaving a trace behind.

And, of course, I was going to take full credit for this little trick, even better, I was going to unleash this little bit of Chaos on live Television, or whatever the equivalent was, to the entire Galaxy.

Ah, the beauties of having a backdoor into the Imperial Communication network to trigger an emergency broadcast...

Yeah... I think this is going to work _beautifully_...

 **XXX**

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming to bring you this emergency Broadcast... **WHHHAAAATTTTT'S UP** ** _BIITTCCHSSSS!_** " The words came slow and calmly at first before thundering from every speaker across the Galaxy, waking up even the dead as every living thing suddenly found their attention taken up by the screens that rapidly filled with detail as they saw an armored man standing before a giant window overlooking a planet, a ring of metal around it that even amateur Spacers and Smugglers could identify as Kuat. The man himself was massive, wearing heavy black armor with lines of red coming over the think plating as the audience looked into the mirror-like T-shaped Visor of the man before him as others noted the insane number of guns he wore, not to mention the dozens of grenades and knives on him. To most, he would have looked like the Textbook definition of a Mandalorian Mercenary or Bounty Hunter, but to the Mandalorians, it was a slightly different opinion as some looked at the armor and weapons with interest as the man spoke in a smooth tone that seemed tinged with madness, amusement and a sheer thrill that caught them by surprise.

"Now, as you might have already guess... **I**... Am the one that Dear Ol' Palpy is helpfully calling the 'Mandalorian Joker', well, I'm sorry to tell you this, Palpy, but Rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated... That, and every time I died, the Devil kept throwing me out, said something about me causing too much trouble for him... Anyway, yes!" The man shouted, slapping his hands together in a clap that looked like it rocked the area. "Now than, I have called this rather special broadcast to tell you, the people, a number of very important things... Things that I think would be rather good to know as I continue, then again, if you don't want to listen, well, you're just being a dick." The warrior lifted a hand and raised a single finger.

"One: I'm not a Mandalorian, wouldn't mind being one since they seem like a bunch of Grade-A Badasses, but I am not a Mandalorian at the current time, so please, stop calling me as such since it. Two: As much as I would enjoy calling myself 'The Joker', I'm afraid that title has already been taken elsewhere, my name, however, is something I'm more than willing to share..." Reaching behind him, the man takes a deep bow and pulls out a strange, tall hat with a wide brim, placing the hat on his helmet as he came back up, many could easily see the guy was smirking. "My name... Is Riddick."

"Now, for number three. The reason I called this little broadcast into action. Now, I already had a blast on Coruscant, but it really wasn't much of Coming-out Party as I had planned. SO! Here I am, wonderful Kuat with the intentions of having my Coming-out party here. And, as any good party needs, I have supplied the fireworks." A moment later, the man, now known as Riddick, pulls something from his bandoliers before pressing a button on it only for nothing to happen, looking out the window then turning back to stare at the device, he presses the button again only getting nothing before opening his hand to see the live Grenade he held.

"Oh Shite!" Throwing the Grenade, it explodes off-screen as he chuckles nervously as he patted himself down. "Whoopsy, wrong thing. Ah, here we go!" A moment later he appears to find the right device as he pulls out a handle shaped device with a single red button on it before flipping open before pressing, a moment later, hell was unleashed as they watched through the massive window as huge explosions ripped through entire sections of the massive Ring around Kuat while other stations in the distance exploded as well. It was as if, just by pressing that single button, Riddick had unleashed chaos upon the universe as everything seemed to be falling apart.

"And Now! A message for his Royal Ass-ness, hiding away at that massive shrivelled Dick Compensator that he calls his Imperial Palace! Hey, Palpy Darling! Can you hear me ok back there? Or do you need to to speak up 'cause you're losing your hearing in you old age?! Either way, a few things for you, the first is that you really need to see about training those whatchamacallits...? Stormpoodoos...? Something like that... They need work. As in, a whole fuck ton of work, their aim sucks, their armor is shit and I, frankly, have to wonder how you haven't self-incinerated yourself out of embarrassment for your army. Second, tell Vaday he needs to work on his Care cup technique. Like so." They watched as the man in question held out an arm, holding it like he was choking someone. "Notice, the bend of the elbow, how high the hand is and the squaring of the shoulders? That is how you do a Care Cup. Lastly, My Dear ol' Palpy, in the words of MC Hammer... Can't touch this!"

In a moment, Riddick disappeared off the screen with a flourish of his helmet like he was flicking a mane of hair as the multiple spectres appeared in the form of Stormtrooper appeared on screen and started dancing to the music that started as Riddick left. They watched for 3 minutes as the stations in the background burned, all the while the Holographic Stormtroopers danced, when the dance ended, a Thermal Detonator exploded, turning the screen black before a smirking Human skull in front of a mushroom cloud appeared.

"This video was brought to you by Badass Incorporated. Kicking ass and chewing bubblegum since last week.

With that, the broadcast cut out, leaving most of the Galaxy either confused as to what madness they had just watched, greatly amused, or pissing themselves laughing while anyone related to the Empire was rather pissed off.

It would be confirmed later that Palpatine killed no less than 53 people that were picked to deliver the news that they couldn't find anything of how riddick had done it. While Vader himself killed anyone foolish enough to dare mention 'Care' and 'Cup' in the same sentence in his presence, he killed at least fifteen people before the music had finished, ordering his shift to Kuat as fast as it could go.

He wouldn't make it in time to catch Riddick... But it was a nice effort.

 **XXX**

Looking at the Chaos I had caused as the window blew out thanks to the Thermal Detonator, I smirked as I used my Biotics to sling myself out the window. I was in a rather nice, but hardly used Office room above the main Drydock as I created a Biotic tether behind me, anchoring me to the lip of the office as I swung around the coming in upside down to the drydock as I saw shit hitting the fan, dozens of different pieces of equipment floating around or being crushed to shit, I completely ignored the sudden and violent shifts in gravity easily as I pulled out both Paladins and lined up the first shot, firing at one of the many security guards present as I noted what they were wearing. Nothing special besides a uniform, a Duraplast vest and with Blaster pistols at hand, none of them looking like they were even equipped to go into the void should the Shield fail to hold.

I fired 23 times before I even touched the ground, scoring 23 kills with ease as the newly upgraded shots easily pierced through the armored plates our ripped massive holes through the heads of the targets. Landing in a crouch, I smiled as I ran, lightening gravity on me as I practically leaped over the violently shaking, semi-finished hull of an Imperial- _I_ Star Destroyer, parts flying everywhere as I saw some of my Spider Mines crawling on walls and jumping at guards, grabbing on to them before detonating. Workers were running around like headless chickens as I looked out to space, the local ships were already launching their own complements of Stormtroopers to secure the station as well as Zero-g Stormtroopers, I smirked as I saw a half dozen of them launching from the Assault shuttles that now circled the hanger. I didn't waste a moment as I climbed the remains of the command tower, sheathing both of my pistols as I locked my mag-boots in place before pulling out my Black Widow again, smirking as I instantly took aim and fired as the first one stepped through the Shield. His armor offered no resistance as the bullet cracked the helmet, ripping through it and killing the man inside of it within the blink of an eye as I turned and fired again, another body hitting the floor a moment later.

Still, I had the advantage as a quick gesture caused a half dozen Limpet charges to form on the top of my left forearm as I launched them, using my Biotics to subtly guide them into place as I clamped three Limpet Charges on to the various powered armors of the Stormtroopers even as more came through the Shield. The multiple explosions utterly destroying the armors and damaging the ones around them as some of them started firing at me, I dodged to the side, re-aiming my Sniper rifle and firing once, twice, thrice, before more bodies hit the floor even as others were crushed by the insane gravity switches happening throughout the drydock. Dozens of Stormtroopers quickly found themselves crushed by the rapid, sudden and utterly brutal shifts in gravity while I watched with amusement as some of the idiots got caught in the path of a few Tractor beams, at least part of them, and got a limb yanked off within the blink of an eye. Still, simply watching this all happening was only going so far as I noted as I spun around, off-hand grabbing an Eviscerator and instantly hitting the Carnage feature before turning around, pulling the trigger as a Zero-g Trooper lost his head while I fired my Black Widow with the other hand, using my Biotics to compensate for the lack of stability from my off-hand as I fired another spray of armor piercing wedges into the next idiot that tried climbing to the top of the bridge of the half finished, soon to be wrecked, Star Destroyer.

With that in mind, I decided that I should probably get moving and make an exit. A flick of my fingers and my HUD blazed as numerous files loaded in the corner of my eye as I quickly selected what I wanted while continuing to fire away at the flood of Zero-g Troopers and normal Stormtroopers that had started to flood into the room, finally having given up trying to defeat my Cyberdemon after the seventh failed attempt by the Astromech droids. I actually grinned at that since I already knew just how much damage that would do in the long run, especially if that Droid got on to an Imperial ship, still, the runtime would burn itself out after a few weeks of the first installation, so I didn't need to worry about too much collateral damage taking place. At least, if the Cyberdemon managed to get out of system.

Turning away from the flood of Zero-g Troopers for a moment, I weighed my options before mentally nodding to myself. Omni-tools flashed as more Limpet Charges flashed into existence and flew through the air within a moment, latching on to more Troopers as they all finally died via an acute case of explosions. With that done, I put away my Sniper and Shotgun before grabbing the N7 Typhoon and smirking as I raised a hand and launched a Grappling hook that yanked me back to the ground level of the drydock, on to the walkway that dominated the back of it that the Stormtroopers were currently using to shoot from. I actually laughed when I saw them using a two meter long stick of Durasteel that had probably come loose from all the explosions, to navigate the fields of rapidly shifting gravity. They had three men at the front, trying to find safe zones through the fields. I actually laughed aloud at that as I landed on the walkway ahead of them, my Biotics and mag-boots meaning that Gravity wasn't a concern for me as I advanced onwards. An Omni-shield unfolded in my offhand this time as I advanced, the shield taking the hits from the Blaster bolts as I grinned, the upgrades with those Power cells was paying off as the Omni-shield wasn't even dented from the repeated strikes, even if they were horribly inaccurate.

In return, I unleashed hell on them. A near never-ending tide of reactive metal cored Titanium darts exploded from my gun, punching into the Plastoid and Duraplast armor with ease before detonating rather violently as the ground was quickly soaked with Human blood as I kept walking like it was nothing. In truth, it was nothing as I shrugged off the apparent feelings of regret as simply as one would shake off a bit of dust on their shoulders, I didn't know if this was from the various different Shepards floating around in my head, the Matriarch, or the work of the ROB, but I really didn't care at that moment as I kept moving. After 143 solid seconds of fire, I had to admit that even this was surprising as the Stormtroopers _finally_ learned that charging in headfirst was a very good way of becoming very, _very_ dead. With that in mind, they had started placing land mines all over the place along with all Troopers having raided another storeroom filled with Class-A Thermal Detonators mixed with a fair number of PTL Missile Launchers mixed with a few older HH-15 Projectile Launcher. Added to all of that, most of them seemed to have no qualms about throwing as many bundles of Detonators at me as they could, on Trooper had even tied together at least twelve of them and thrown them together after making sure to activate them all.

Still, I did have a few cards left to play. Once such card was already coming along as I pulled it out of my backpack Omni-fab. The device in question was formed in the shape of a long, hexagonal prism about fifty centimetres long and ten centimetres wide from one side to the other, smooth black metal with numerous seams was present on the device as I lowered it to the floor with a grin. The device was nearly ready, all that remained was the final component that I had ensured would be destroyed along with the device in question. Focusing my Biotics, I felt the world around me as I focused not on moving anything around me, but the very matter itself as I concentrated on the very smallest form of matter possible, glad I knew this as pieces of the Durasteel flooring started to flake as I played with them, rearranging the very Quarks that made them up into a new shape before massing this new matter together into a long Cuboid that was two centimetres wide and thirty centimetres long, the shining blue material sparked with Dark energy as I finished.

As I finished, I suddenly felt the fatigue of what I had done, not tired enough to fall over, but more than enough to think that I was about to. Still, the end result was worth it as I flicked a finger and the Prism opened, one end snapping open as the cuboid slide into the hole perfectly before instantly sealing back up as I was suddenly glad that I didn't have to worry about surveillance cameras as Cyber-demon had been programed to cause a systematic error in them the moment that I signalled this to begin. With that in mind, I accessed Cyberdemon and instantly had it lock down the entire Drydock I was in along with flooding the surrounding corridors with various fumes from the stations reactors. I had seen enough Stormtrooper armor sets and designs for them while climbing through this place to know that their helmet filters didn't help them against poison gases, bit of a major design oversight, but I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. I especially grinned as the Blast doors sealed shut over the doors and space entrance of the drydock, that would give me some privacy for a while.

With that in mind, another flick of the wrist caused the prism that I was looking at to suddenly unfold, metal claws suddenly extending out and locking on to the underside of the walkway as I positioned it with my Biotics before I left it, a timer appearing on my Omni-tool as I smirked and set it for 5 minutes before leaving, disappearing as my tactical cloak came online and I slipped into a Maintenance tunnel.

I figured that I was pretty much done for the day, might as well have finished it with a bang.

 **XXX**

Getting back to my Shuttle was rather easy as I rushed through the Maintenance corridors with ease before returning to my still cloaked ship and detaching it from the station before moving to a safe distance from the station as I looked on in amusement as the timer in my HUD ran down with only ten seconds left on the clock.

0:10

0:09

0:08

0:07

0:06

0:05

0:04

0:03

0:02

0:01

0:00

A moment after the Timer finally ticked off, nothing happened as it seemed as though the entire universe had suddenly, inexplicably, stopped as it held a breath before everything sped back up, only this time, the Imperials found out the hard way that I didn't play nice with party favors. Suddenly, a rather large section of the station detonated as an expanding sphere of black trimmed with crimson grew from the section I had been in as it quickly grew. My eyesight was good enough that, as I looked closer, I could see metal being ripped and torn apart as it was being pulled into the sphere as it quickly increased in size, ripping into more and more of the station was consumed by what I had unleashed.

I had to admit, I sniggered slightly as the sphere expanded, ripping 2 Imperial- _I_ Star Destroyers and a Victory- _I_ Star Destroyer apart, honestly, it was well worth the fatigue I got from that as the place was utterly gone to shit while the artificial Black Hole I made using a modified blueprint of the Blackstorm Projector to make a rather big Black Hole bomb. I watched over the next two minutes as the Black Hole continued to expand before stopping, having stopped expanded at sixty kilometres in diameter before suddenly shrinking rapidly, disappearing in less than thirty seconds flat before it was gone, leaving absolutely nothing behind as proof that a station, or ships, had even been present.

A smirk played across my lips as I chose my next destination and engaged the Hyperdrive before falling asleep.

I wondered what ROB would give me for this little slice of Chaos...?

 **XXX**

 **AN: Alright, so that is Chapter 3, hope you enjoyed it! Please, sent me a review to tell me what you guys think, I'm always looking for constructive criticism.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely for recreational purposes.**

 **AN: Here is Chapter 4, hope you enjoy it, I put in a few reactions to what had happened in the last Chapter.**

 **An Sionnach Rue: Sorry if I am mistaken in what I saw, your request was a bit open-ended from my perspective, but I'll do my best. ROB generally means Random Omnipotent Being, I've usually seen this being used as the reason behind Self Insert (SI) Stories because the main character got yanked and at least meets the ROB that did it. Also, the B of ROB can also mean Bastard or Bitch, depending on what the ROB has done, how it appears to the character or how it acts. Hope that explains it.**

 **XXX**

"I trust that you understand the nature of your Orders, Inquisitor?" Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, commanded, not really questioning that the Pau'an male before him nodded, bowing his head deeply as he kneeled on the ground.

"Yes, Lord Vader." The Inquisitor intoned from the ground of the _Executor_ Briefing room as Vader nodded in turn.

"Then you may begin immediately." With that, the Pau'an stood and turned, leaving the room without another word as Vader didn't even look around to see the former Jedi Temple Guardian leave as the doors hissed shut behind him. No, Vader had never turned around as he continued to gaze out on the void beyond him, or, more specifically, the damaged remains of what had once been the primary facility of KDY orbiting around the planet Kuat. Just looking at it, Vader could see the damage with ease as fires still burned into the vacuum of space while Damage control teams struggled to get them under control, massive amounts of debris clouded the local orbit and made approaching the station a death sentence for any ship below a Cruiser class that didn't have sufficient Shielding to protect against what might as well be described as an Asteroid Field of metal. Already, Vader had to execute at least five Captains that had wasted had thought it was a good idea to send Fighters into that mess after the first few had shredded themselves on the various pieces of shrapnel as his eyes locked on one detail that still amazed him, however grudgingly.

A large, sixty kilometre hole that had been ripped into the ring, breaking it and exposing vast sections of the ring to space. Vader had to wonder how such a thing was possible, but he put it to one side as he considered the man that had done this, the same man that both he and the Emperor had considered dead after the case on Coruscant.

Riddick, as he had called himself, was a mystery. Imperial Intelligence had found nothing about him, nor could they discover his origins in any way, shape or form, something that bothered Vader as no one was that thorough as to hiding their past, he only managed it due to the backing of the Emperor himself. Moving on from that, Vader considered his meeting with the man, his insistent taunts and inability to feel threatened would have been a major boon to the Empire, especially with the skills he possessed given that he was clearly at the level of, or surpassing, the level of the old ARC Troopers from the Clone Wars along with the current Storm Commandos. Still, that lay with the problem in that he was impossible to predict, having met the man, Vader knew why that was rather clearly, having remembered his failed attempt at a Force Choke on the man before being taunted further.

He had no presence in the Force. Literally, the Force seemed to move around and through him, but if Vader had not been able to see Riddick in front of him, than the Sith would not have even known the man was there. If the Inquisitor was even able to find the Menace known as Riddick, Vader would be especially impressed. His musings were cut short, however, when the door slide open a moment later and in walked an Imperial Officer, the First Officer of the Executor, Captain Firmus Piett.

"What do you have to report, Captain?" Vader thundered as the man came to a stop before the Sith, Vader could feel the skyrocketing heartbeat through the Force and the sudden terror in his mind as the man forced it down with practised ease.

"My Lord. I have a full report of the damages down to the station for you, if you wish to hear it." Vader nodded at that.

"Proceed, Captain." The Sith intoned with a dip of the head. The Captain nodded in turn as he took out a Datapad from behind his back, cleared his throat before beginning.

"Most of the primary station has been damaged in one form or another, numerous reactors and power cells were destroyed while Riddick was on the station, causing further damage as the reactors often caused explosions along the fuel lines to the main holdings tanks, taking out them as well. The Tram system has been utterly ruined, numerous Thermal Detonators were set off under the rails of the numerous tracks and have broken it so thoroughly, that it will take years to repair at the best estimate. Riddick also released dozens of what appeared to be suicide bomber droids on to the station, we're not sure how many he released, but we're still getting reports of them jumping out of the metal work and grabbing on to Stormtroopers before detonating. They seem to be drawn to power sources of certain sizes, Intelligences has suggested trying to capture one, but the Admiralty has already voted that down due to the risk of said Droids simply detonating to avoid capture. As you can see from here, the station also had a massive chunk ripped out of it, R&D is still scratching it's head over that. These problems are not the big issue to repairing the damages, aside from the Tram system, most estimates, even the most pessimistic ones, put a full restoration at around six to eight months at worst." Peitt explained as, inside his helmet, Vader raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Explain." Vader commanded.

"Apparently, Riddick left behind a highly malignant Virus infecting the computers of the station, as in, every single computer on it, the Droids appear to be fine from what the experts tell me, but the Program has been causing absolute hell for the damage control teams. It regularly switches the Gravity of sections of the station from one extreme to the other, causes the Lifts to jump between, on average, sixteen floors before finally stopping on the one that you want, and every time someone has attempted to access the computer systems, it freezes the screen blue and displays a message stating the the operating system has crashed. Not only that, but it seems to have been programmed to play a looping song that-" Peitt spoke, but was interrupted by Vader.

"A Song?" In answer to his question, Peitt simply pressed the play button on the Datapad as a recording of a section of the song started playing.

 _"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, gets on everybody's nerves. And this is how it goes..."_ The song repeated three times as Vader listened, wishing that he didn't have this stupid helmet so that he could massage his temples as he felt a migraine coming.

Screw the Inquisitor! He was going to hunt that impudent little bastard down himself!

 **XXX**

"Pft, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!" The roars of laughter filled the room as one member of Nite Owl reported of what had happened less than two days ago to the Kuat Drive Yards over Kuat. Throughout the room, Mandalorians were struggling to stand as they roared with laughter, some holding on to each other, some holding on to tables and chairs while others still were rolling around the floor of the underground command centre hidden on the moon of Concordia, hidden within one of the millions of abandoned mines left behind from the search for Beskar ore.

"Let me... Let me get this straight... Riddick attacked Kuat, blow a great big hole in a the Drydocks, firebombed the entire station with Class-A Thermals and half a dozen Suicide Bomb Droids, infected every computer in the station that is _still_ making it a living hell for the Imps to even board the station and survive the first few steps... And that same program has been singing... Singing... That, for the last two days... Do I have that right?" Bo-Katan asked, struggling to get herself back up from the ground as she held the table before her in a death grip, trying to stand as tears of humor were visible on her face along with many others. The Messenger nodded, his face hidden by his helmet, but Bo-Katan didn't doubt that he was hiding the largest shit-eating grin in existence at that moment.

"Indeed, Commander. The program that was left behind by Riddick seems to be proving rather difficult for the Imperials to destroy, it has been playing that song for the last 2 days non-stop at such volumes that anything not bolted down will shake like it a leaf in a Hurricane over two hundred metres from any speakers. They've already tried taking out all of the speakers in the station, the program has since sliced into the Broadcasting equipment and has started to play that same music at full blast over every Comm-link frequency, making it next to impossible for the Imps to communicate as they are being drowned out by that song on all frequencies. Not only that, but the program has started vocalising 'I'm sorry, Dave, I can't do that.' to any attempt at finally shutting it down. Vader actually ordered his ship to open fire on the main communications array of the station in order to even allow the ships to even talk to each other, not to mention that everyone inside the station has been forced to wear modified Stormtrooper helmets with the sonic dampeners set to maximum." More than a few chuckled at that, enjoying the humor in such damage done to the Imps and how they hadn't managed to counter attack since doing so was next to impossible.

It had been two days since Riddick was last spotted on Kuat, tearing through Stormtroopers before disappearing into that hanger at the centre of the destruction, but no one had seen him yet. Already, he had gained a bit of a reputation for being able to disappear whenever he wished, being nearly untraceable as he came and went as he pleased. Already, KYD had put a Bounty on his head for their loss in business and product, but very few were eager to pick up that challenge, especially since it was widely known that this was the man that had not only taunted Vader, to his face no less, but had actually gotten away with it without losing a limb at the very least... Or his head.

Bo-Katan had already put the word out to her trusted followers to keep an eye out for Riddick. He was the kind of warrior that they needed, resourceful, skilled and the kind that could look at what others called impossible and simply said that it would make for a better challenge. He had proven himself when he first appeared, causing shit to hit the fan on Coruscant of all places, a lot of people, especially Smugglers, being rather keen to know how he managed to get to the planet, much less land, without being shot down by the Imperial fleet in orbit, much less leave. Hell, the Hutts had even added to the bounty for him, alive, so as to extract the information for how he escaped the planet and how to get there without being caught.

Still, they all ran into the same problem. Riddick was a ghost, he appeared only where he wanted to be and then disappeared without a trace, his attacks were as unexpected as they were damaging. To try and prepare for him was to risk a life of constant paranoia while relaxing your guard was the perfect way to invite an attack from him. Already, every system under Imperial control had undergone massive amounts of reinforcing, upscaling the number of soldiers present in them as well as digging them in even further, though, this was primarily for the Core systems. On Mandalore, they wouldn't see any of that since Palpatine only seemed to care about defending the base of his Power, his Throne, as it were.

However, Bo-Katan grinned, that seemed like it was going to all coming crumbling down with Riddick around.

Practically purring inside, she finally stood and issued her orders to the men.

It was time they saw about doing some work for themselves rather than letting Riddick have all the fun.

 **XXX**

Looking around from the inside of her cage, Vis'n Tarlin forced down a scowl as the various idiots walked by, gawking at her as she lay bound inside of the cage on display for all to see. Vis'n was a Nightsister, former Nightsister, her sisters having been scattered across Dathomir during the Clone Wars by an attack sent by Count Dooku. Vis'n had been looking for her sisters, trying to follow them to where they were gathering when she was caught by Slavers that had come in looking for survivors, they hit her when she least expected it with a Stun net and stripped her before throwing her into a cage like the one she was currently in.

That had been 2 years ago.

Now? Now she was on display for what seemed like the hundredth time this year after having arranged so many 'accidents' for her owners whenever they tried to violate her in any way that she didn't want. Mentally smirking, she still marvelled at just how weak willed most of the idiots that bought her were compared to even the weakest Nightbrother she had known, truly, it was as amazing as it was humorous. Right now, she could feel the stares of the crowd once more as dozens had gathered and were watching her as she moved her hips slightly, trying to at least cover herself as best as she could with the single strip of fabric over her generous bust and a ragged cloth loincloth between her legs and around her waist. Then again, compared to her pink-skinned friend next to her, she was nothing rather impressive.

The pink skinned, blue haired Zeltron next to her was her friend, Myssan Julic, they had meet under the same owner around six months ago and had been sticking together ever since, Vis'n using her Force abilities to keep them together as she influenced buyers to get them together as they looked for a way to escape together. The Zeltron woman was practically a Goddess given form with her curves, _extremely_ generous bust and wide hips, eyes naturally were drawn to her, probably not helped by the fact that her bust was barely contained by a few ratty bandages wrapped around her chest, nor the serie of leather belts around her waist, that just barely reached low enough to cover her up. Though, that hardly mattered when some of the filthy pigs came right up to the cages and stared right up between their legs as they leered at the two of them. The funny thing about it all, though, was that neither of them was as weak or defenceless as these idiots believed.

Vis'n was a trained and fully initiated Nightsister and knew many ways of commanding the Force or using Dathomirian Magic thanks to her understanding of the Lore of her people. She was well built with strong muscles from a life of hard work with more than a few scars to show for it, even more, she knew a fair bit of xenobiology, enough to know how to kill most aliens that she might encounter with even the gentlest of touches to the most unassuming of areas. Myssan, likewise, was not weak, her body covered in carefully hidden muscles and numerous cybernetic enhancements of her own design hidden within her bones or muscle layers. Added to this, the Zeltron was a skilled Slicer, expert martial artist and deadly accurate with a blaster, it all painted a picture of a deadly pair of women, both in their early twenties. However, the main reason they had not tried to fully escape was rather simply, the Slavers were as greedy as they were paranoid, often putting multiple explosive Slave implants into their bodies while shackling them with shock-restraints around their wrists and ankles and another explosive collar around their neck. They'd have never made it more than a few dozen metres before being killed by the devices detonating inside of them.

Looking around, Vis'n was already looking for their next 'Owner', one that had enough Credits to purchase them from the human Slaver that held them, but enough common sense not to be an idiot.

That was when she spotted him.

A tall male standing over most of the other Humans, broad shoulders to indicate a powerful build, while most of his body was covered by a coat that reached down to his ankles and had a collar that reached just under his nose. His hands and feet were covered by armor plating, indicating that he was wearing heavy armor underneath the grey coat as he walked by, his slitted red eyes glancing to the side as if noting that they, and the other slaves and slavers, were present, but saying nothing on the matter as he continued on to another vendor a bit further down the street of the market district. Vis'n observed as best as she could as she saw him talking with a Droid vendor, apparently haggling about something as she continued to watch, observing more details. His head was closely shaved, short stumble-like hair covering it while she could see the littlest touches of brown scales climbing up the side of his neck and Jaw. However, that was not the most interesting thing, no, what was interesting was his complete lack of a presence within the force that interested her. No shadow, no nothing.

A grin suddenly found it's way on to her face at that. She had found their next 'Owner'.

"Found someone?" Myssan spoke from her side, her voice quiet, yet held a deeply hypnotic quality to it that would have been able to put a person to sleep if given the chance.

"Big guy, by the Droid Vendor down to the left of us. Black hair, Human appearance with brown scales over the collar of a grey coat." Vis'n replied with ease as Myssan took a few subtle glances at that before a slow smirk passed her face.

"My, my... He is a cutey... Myssan noted as Vis'n rolled her eyes at that, always thinking about the looks, that one. "So, have you already sunk the hook in?" She asked as Vis'n gave a subtle shake of the head.

"For some reason, he's not appearing in the Force... Let me try something else instead..." She mentioned back.

Not being able to effect the man, instead, Vis'n used the force to manipulate the air around him, causing it to push down on the back of his neck as she caused him to turn around to face them. His eyes seemed to immediately focus on her as she saw the narrow slightly, almost like he knew exactly what she had done and that it was here, however, most telling was that he made no move to inform the Slaver, instead, he quickly concluded his dealings with the Droid vendor, seeming to purchase a few Droids that were placed on what looked like a Hover sled before making his way back to them with his purchases. That was when Vis'n almost jumped in surprise as she felt a pressure on the back of her own neck as he stood at the back of the crowd with his sled out of sight, covered by a blanket. Stilling herself and loosening her muscles from the surprise, she felt the pressure return after a second on her back, feeling it, she smothered a smile as it wrote out a message.

 _What do you want, Nightsister?_

It at least showed that he was smart if he could recognise her just from her face paint.

 _Freedom. For myself and Zeltron friend. No. 52._

She used the number above her friends head to show which one she meant since there was more than a few Zeltrons mixed in with half a dozen Humans and Twi'leks. She was actually rather surprised when he seemed to nod slightly, if barely noticeably to her as another message appeared.

 _Cost?_

 _15,000 Credits. Minimum. Slaver is Greedy._

 _Understood. Give me a moment._

She did as she watched him grab the sled and wheel it closer to the Slaver sitting at the side of the cages, a Human criminal that worked for the Hutts wearing ratty clothing with a heavily customised chest-plate from a Stormtrooper while a Blaster was attached and holstered on his left thigh. Vis'n knew that he had another Hold-out pistol hidden under the chestplate as well as one in each boot he wore, but that didn't matter as he gave a greedy smile on his face.

"Hello, good sir, what can I help you with today?" The Slaver asked, coming across as a cliche gentleman as the Mark simply looked at him flatly.

"I wish to purchase two of your Slaves. Number 52 and 53." He stated simply, getting a nod from the Slaver.

"Sure, that'll cost you 15,000 Credits." The Slaver stated, just as she had predicted as she rolled her eyes, but was surprised by what the Mark said next.

"18,000, and you will provide them with _decent_ clothing. I do not wish for everyone and their Grandmother to be gawking at my property while walking down the streets." He stated simply, surprising them as the Slaver nodded, walking away to get their passed belongings that had been taken with them, they knew that the Slaver had a chest filled with their old clothes since they had influenced him into keeping a hold of it. Vis'n smiled at that as she directed him to not only provide the chest to the Mark, but also filling it with a decent portion of his earnings for this day, making him forget about the previous deals he had made as he disappeared into the YT-2400 Light Freighter.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Myssan smirk as the man came out with the full chest and planted it on the Hover sled, smirking as the Mark had pulled a Credit chip from his coat and gave it to the Slaver.

"Pleasure doing business with ya!" The Slaver stated as he unlocked the Cage and let them out, passing the Slave implant controller to the Mark before he walked over to them and unlocked their shackles, letting them go from the chains holding them up as Vis'n stumbled slightly at suddenly not being held up while Myssan managed due to her enhancements. Both girls glared slightly at the lecherous Slaver before walking over to the Mark with smiles on their faces. Without another word, both girls followed the Mark as they walked down the street, following him, but being sure to keep the illusion up as they walked before taking a turn off the main street and heading out of the settlement on a back street. Both women followed as they ventured further out of the settlement before stopping and going off the semi-decent road, following the Mark as they disappeared into what remained of the forests of Nal Hutta.

 **XXX**

I had to admit, my luck works in weird ways.

I came to Nal Hutta to buy a few pieces for some Droids, a few complete Droids along with a couple devices of interest and end up rescuing a Dathomiri Nightsister and a Cybernetically enhanced Zeltron with all of said enhancements internalised to prevent someone from noticing. It was a rather interesting turn of events as I lead them into a small gathering of thick trees before stopping the Hover sled and looking at them, glancing around as my eyes scanned the area before mentally nodding to myself, the place was clear.

"You can get changed here, I'll take the Hover sled and wait elsewhere until you're finished." I stated as I got a good look of them before dropping off the chest on the ground and taking the hover sled with me.

Honestly, both of them could have made supermodels green with envy. Both had well built figured, mile-long legs with smooth skin in their respective colours of a health ashen grey for the Dathomiri and a bright pink for the Zeltron while both had equally good hourglass figured. The Nightsister wore her black hair back, tied into a pony tail that seemed to be made from a series of Dreads that came down to her lower back while the Zeltron wore her own hair short, mostly in that it was messy and only came down to the base of her neck, even dipping over one eye. One thing I couldn't help was my eyes drifting to either their chests or their asses, considering that the Nightsister had a large DD cup bust while the Zeltron had one that was at least an F, while both had perfectly sculpted butts, I think I could be forgiven for staring.

 _"Hey, Victim!"_ I suddenly saw flashing through my vision as I left the area. I groaned at that, while I was thankful for the upgrade, the ROB seemed to be being an ass now, though I was willing to bet that me finding those two girls was something he had set up. Said upgrade was actually my reward for blowing the hell out of Kuat, and it came in three parts: the first was that I was now part Krogan with all the memories that would entail, giving me somewhere in the region of 3,000 years worth since, apparently, Krogan didn't really die of old age, just when they were killed, otherwise they would only grow stronger, tougher and faster at regenerating with age. As such, I had grown scales on the sides of my neck, under my jaw and down my spine, my flesh was tough enough to stop a normal, non-Vibro, knife with ease, probably even breaking it in the process, and I had secondary and tertiary organs in place while my eyes turned into red, snake-like, slits.

And no, this did not mean that I suddenly gained two extra balls... Even if I wanted to just so I could claim to having a Quad.

The second part of my reward was becoming part Salarian, said Salarian having given me roughly four decades of experience in the STG plus that same fast metabolism along with an even faster mind that could calculate the trajectory of an enemy's shots based on the sound of the round passing through air and fire at them with perfect accuracy from god-only knows how far away. Without looking.

The last part of my reward, and probably my favorite, was the Blackware Nanonics that I had gained, proof that my ROB was a fan of LogicalPremise since he gave me the stuff. Blackware Nanonics were potent things, it was a Nanotech-based augment that allowed a user to augment themselves with a weaponised 'Grey Goo', literally, I could unleash a 'Grey Goo'-type situation with ease, and it would be completely under my control. Not only that, but the damn thing could be used to do anything from suddenly arming me in a full Battlesuit with enough weapons to make a Star Dreadnought jealous, to making a virulent Biological weapon within moments, right on the spot. I had already used it to further augment myself, but I pushed those thoughts away as I returned to the ROB.

 _"Yes, ROB?"_

 _"I've got a little deal for you, thought you might be interested. Are you?"_

 _"What do I get from it?"_

 _"Two rewards of your choice, be they a weapon, a style of combat or knowledge of how to fight using a certain type of weapon or technology."_

 _"Is it limited to just the ME or Star Wars Universes?"_

 _"No, but if you go outside those 2, at least for the time being, then I will have to cut it down to one reward. Now, do you want to hear the deal or not?"_

 _"Sure, what do you want?"_

 _"Well, in exchange for those 2 rewards, I want you to use your new tricks to enslave those 2 girls you just picked up, specifically, I want you to enslave them to yourself and use them however you wish."_

 _"... You're trying to get my to build a Harem, aren't you?"_ (You can practically see the Deadpan in the text.)

 _"I would never dream of such a thing!"_

 _"And yet, here you are telling me to do this to two girls that I just happened to rescue... One is chance, Two is coincidence, but three is enemy action. You're going three for three right now with just how perfectly this is all falling into place. So, yes or no?"_

 _"... Fine, yes... But it was going to be SO entertaining... Besides, you do get a prize out of it, don't you? Not to mention the fact that you get two beautiful women to obey your every desire..."_

 _"I get the feeling that you are going to be the Devil on my shoulder that is going to be popping up every time I meet a new woman or something that convinces me to do this, ain'tcha? Fine. Just give me a heads up and be straight with me, I prefer that to having to beat around the bush."_

 _"Yay!"_

I sighed at that as I waited for the two women to finish changing, plans already skimming through my head. Reaching into my coat, I pulled out a thin cigar as I placed it in my mouth, holding it between my fingers as my Biotics flared, targeting the end of the before a bloom of dark energy and High-energy Plasma ignited it through the use of a miniscule Biotic Flare. I took a deep drag as I appreciated the flavor before blowing the smoke back out as I held the cigar between my index and middle fingers, tapping once to get rid of the ash before putting it back into my mouth.

I had never been much of a smoker before being yanked, hell, I barely drank, but I found that since I was on the shit list of at least 2 Sith Lords, the entirety of the Moth Council, the entire board of KDY, probably more than a few millions pissed off Stormtroopers, Imperial Officers, and, let's not forget, Imperial Intelligence, even though I figured that was an oxymoron, I figured to cut loose. My new body could handle enough drink to probably kill just about anything in existence, so I was being a hell of a lot more liberal with it, besides, I was more likely to die of blaster shots, decapitation, vivisection, dissection, torture, or dismemberment via a pissed off Vader. A couple of cigars were nothing next to that, besides, they helped me relax for a bit.

Still, as the world turned and the sun moved through the skies of Nal Hutta, I smirked as I considered the future to come.

It was going to be a blast.

 **XXX**

 **AN: There you have it, please remember to sent your reviews into me so that I can improve further updates. But I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely for recreational purposes.**

 **AN: I got a bit bored and wrote this, it's a bit longer than my usual chapters, but I hope you guys enjoy it. Though I will give a shout-out to humo146 for the music choice, thanks for that PM, I didn't even know that that game was out.**

 **NightWithMoon: Blackware Nanonics are not a big red 'I win' button, sure, they are powerful but they do have weaknesses. One thing to keep in mind is that they are _really_ weak against any kind of Plasma or Ion based weapon. Both were things that weren't that common in Mass Effect, but are pretty common in Star Wars, I'd suggest looking into the 'Engineer's guide to the Technology of the Mass Effect Universe' for more information, it should be at the bottom of the last page.**

 **Alucard Bellsing: The thought had occurred to me, but I would prefer to do that kind of thing subtly... I know, that sounds ironic, or whatever, coming from me when my SI has just practically bitch slapped the entire Imperial Military into wanting him dead, but that is just me. So it'd probably be a variation of but not the exact same trick.**

 **XXX**

Turns out, it actually took a while for the two women to get changed before they called me back with the Hover sled. I had gone through at least three cigars by the time that they called, and was just about to lite the fourth before putting it back into my coat and turning back to the small clearing and coming back in with my Hover sled. I had to admit, I had to force my jaw not to drop at what I saw when I came back into the field.

The Zeltron was now wearing a black one-piece body suit with the zipper open and halfway down her stomach, exposing a rather large amount of her cleavage and making it rather clear that wearing a bra was a rather foreign concept to her. Around her waist was a series of at least four overlapping belts, one holding what looked like a toolkit, another holding a series of knives and the last two each holding a Blaster holster for what I quickly identified as a pair of heavily modified DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistols, the same guns that Han Solo was frequently seen running around with in Star Wars. The Zeltron also seemed to be wearing a thick pair of boots, the tips capped with Durasteel hidden under a layer of fabric while I could easily spot the hidden compartments on each boot holding a nice assortment of knives. And, to top it all off, she was wearing what looked like an open waist coat that seemed like a sleeveless version of the coat Aria T'Loak wore in Mass Effect, only it was neon green with blue, vertical stripes going across it instead of white, said colours still didn't hide the fact that it had armor fibre woven into it.

The Nightsister, on the other hand, seemed to have forgone any kind of armor and was simply wearing cloth. Then again, I had to question if anyone would be so lucky as to hit her since she could probably use the Force to her advantage and really screw with a person's day. She was wearing something that I would only loosely describe as a top, it was a backless vest top of some description of red cloth with a massive cut down the front of it, said cut going from her neck all the way down to about halfway down her stomach. The rest of the 'shirt' was tucked into her waist as her trousers meet with the two being held together by a rope belt of thick, brown fabric while more layers of loose cloth flapped around her legs. Her trousers, made from equally red material as her shirt, were extremely baggy with ropes tied above and below the knees while the rest of it was tucked into a pair of black boots that looked like stripped down versions of the old Clone Trooper greaves and boots. A quick scan of her told me that while she looked unarmed, she had more than half a dozen knives hidden in her hair and the various flaps of her clothing, not to mention a Lightwhip with multiple metal cords wrapped around her waist under the five rope belts she seemed to be wearing.

"All set?" I asked simply as the Zeltron took the lead and nodded, the Nightsister looking to the side as she looked for anything that might be a problem later down the road. I knew there wasn't anyone tailing us, I had been checking for the last few minutes quite exhaustively.

"Yep, got all the stuff out that we needed for the time being. So, where to now?" The Zeltron asked, shifting her hips as she placed a hand on one side, I noticed rather easily that it was within easy reach of her Blaster if things went bad. I shrugged, both physically and mentally at that, but for different reasons.

"I was thinking back to my ship for just now. Drop off my stuff and then get those damned slave implants out of you two, I've got the tools on my ship, but it'll take time to do it, if you're willing to let me try?" I asked as they looked at each other for a moment before subtly nodding.

"Sure, lead the way." The Zeltron stated as she beamed, I knew this was dangerous since it meant that they could easily shoot me in the back, but I didn't bother since a Blaster shot to me was less than a problem to me as I kept walking before coming to a stop in a clearing. An empty clearing that was just a bit further down the road and a bit further off the beaten path, I turned to look at the two women and nodded to them as I smiled under the collar of my coat.

"Follow me." I stated and walked forwards, a few steps later, I was inside the Cloaking field of my Shuttle and was quickly climbing up the ramp leading to the main cargo bay as I brought the Hover sled up before powering it down, looking around the hold as I noted the lack of boxes that had been present when I first came into the room. Most of said boxes were filled with random objects, jewels and various luxury items that I had no use for, leading me to rendering them down to Omni-gel, and allowing me to save a fair bit of space as I had the place more or less cleaned. With that thought, I took off my coat to reveal my armor underneath before taking the top half of said armor off before placing it under the coat in the far corner before I reached into a compartment and pulled out a black T-shirt and a small medical kit that I had put together using a bit of Omni-gel and a few local supplies that I had gathered on Nal Hutta along with from the Shuttle itself. A moment later, my ears perked up as I heard the sounds of footsteps coming up the ramp before I saw the two women coming into the room, one with a beaming smile that I could see caution hiding within and the other being stoic, but I noticed gleam of interest in her eyes.

"Damn, nice ship... Especially with a cloaking device... Where'd you manage to come by that?" The Zeltron asked as she glanced around, I snorted at that.

"It's a Theta-class T-2c Shuttle, I liberated it from a rather well-off Senator on Coruscant a few weeks back. Apparently, it was meant as his getaway craft incase shit hit the fan and he needed to make a fast exit." I stated simply at that as the two nodded, understanding what I was saying as I continued. "So, shall we go with introductions first, then getting Slave implants out of you two, or shall we do the Implants now and then introductions?" I asked, curious.

"Why not just leave them?" The Nightsister asked, I looked at her rather confused at that, but let her continue. "You've got the remote for the ones in us, so why don't you just turn them off and leave it at that?"

"Because even though I already did while you two were changing, that still leaves God-knows how many explosive devices in your body that, if someone get's lucky and figures out how to reactivate them, you'll end up very, _very_ dead, rather quickly." I stated with a shrug as the Zeltron nodded.

"Introductions first! I'm Myssan Julic. This is my Friend, Vis'n Tarlin" The Nightsister nodded in turn, her face paint giving her stoic expression a ghoulish air to it as she smiled.

"Just call me Riddick." I stated simply as I noticed the surprised looks on both their faces. "I take it that both of you are up to date on Galactic news?"

"Yeah, we listened to what the various thugs were talking about half the time and heard them talking about a guy named Riddick going out in Heavy armor and causing trouble for the Empire. I'm guessing that is the rest of your armor over there?" Myssan asked, pointing to the armor by the side as I nodded at that simply.

"Ok, now that we're all nice and introduced, which on of you wants to go first?" I asked as, once again, they shared a glance at each other before Vis'n gestured for the Zeltron to go first, the Zeltron didn't seem to mind given the smirk as she stepped forwards. I nodded to her as I laid the small black case I pulled out one of the compartments on the floor before taking out a small device about the size of an iPad with a large touch screen before holding it up before me and starting it up. A moment later, a plane of light shot out and scanned over the Zeltron with ease as I watched the screen, a medical scan appearing as I noted where everything was along with what kind of Cybernetics she had. Honestly, her stuff wasn't that bad, micro-servos hidden inside the muscles and flesh between the joints to increase strength while small cables of insulated Superconductors had replaced a few of her major nerves, increasing her reaction time to a rather impressive degree. Moving on from that, I looked and found the implants, all 32 of them, tucked all over her body as I noted before pressing an icon on the scanner as the image was suddenly projected up into the air.

"Ok, I've managed to identify all the implants and should be able to get them all out, if you allow me to, will you?" I asked since I allowed her to look the device over for a second, noting the same things I did, but she gave a coy grin at that. Most of the implants were along her back and inner thighs, meaning that in order to get them all out, Myssan would need to strip down to her thong or whatever she was wearing under the suit, at least, I assumed she was wearing something.

"Ah... Only known me a few minutes and already want to see me naked, do you?" She teased as I smiled in good humor.

"I'm a straight, single and unmarried male, I'd say that a great many people would want to see you naked, especially since you're practically a work of art in more ways than one." I stated with a smile as she chuckled at that, the Nightsister simply facepalming herself and shaking her head with a small rueful smirk on her face. Without being told, the Zeltron took off her coat and belts before slipping out of her one-piece suit, slipping the boots off in the same moment as she lay on her stomach as she moaned slightly from pressing her bust into the cold metal floor.

"Would you like something to knock you out?" I asked simply as I reached for the tools I would need, a scalpel, a few clamps and some grabbers to pull the implants out.

"Something to knock me out if you would be so kind." She stated simply as I took out a needle loaded with a sedative before injecting her in the neck with it. The sedative was potent as I watched it instantly put her asleep before I begun my work. It wasn't the perfect operating environment, but it would do as I grabbed a bottle of alcohol and began to use it to sterilise the cuts as I made them with the scalpel as I cut away more flesh to reveal the small chips of Durasteel lodged into her lower back as I had started there and planned to work up before moving down her legs. A moment later and I was pulling it out before placing it to the side for later. Looking up, I easily spotted the Nightsister watching me like a hawk as I sighed.

"That's one down..." I muttered before continuing.

However, what the Nightsister couldn't see was the drip of Blackware Nanos into the body of Myssan as I continued to work, stitching the wounds shut as I went and putting some bandages over them. The Nanites worked away out of sight as I worked as well, though they were for a more sinister purpose as I directed them with ease to move through the body of the Zeltron and install a few things for me. The first was a Ghost-hack rig, a modified Move-by-wire augmetic system that basically set up a remote control system for a person's entire nervous system, literally turning a person into an oversized puppet. I could literally cause her heart to stop beating if I wanted that to happen or any other different things as the other constructs came along. The other things were a modified Greybox/Whitebox hybrid that was linked to her brain, the Greybox worked by copying out the memories in her head while the Whitebox worked to edit them using a highly potent VI. The end result was that I was rewriting her memories to whatever I wanted, and since the challenge was to enslave her, I picked no bones about it as the process began as soon as the implants were complete, something that took the same amount of time as me to pull out the last Slave chip and stitched up the wound.

With that done, I did a mental calculation, assisted by my own Whitebox VI, to see that it would take roughly 5 days for the complete mapping of the memories and a further few hours to completely replace the ones that were present, wiping them and replacing them with the new, edited ones. I ruthlessly suppressed the need to smile as I nodded to the Nightsister, who calmly took her friend and placed her off to the side where a thin mattress was already set up and a blanket was pulled over her by Vis'n.

"So, do you want to get your implants out now, or wait for your friend to wake up and watch to ensure I don't do anything I'm not supposed to?" I questioned in a deadpan voice, getting a half smirk from the Nightsister.

"I think I can trust you not to do anything stupid, Riddick... At least as long as the Imperials are involved." She quipped back at me as I chuckled at that, quickly taking the medical scanner and going over her to see that, yes, the Nightsister had roughly the same placement of chips in her, but she had a fair few more in her back. Specifically, she had at least another fifteen in her upper back and a sixteenth one lodged in her spine, right at the base of the neck, that last one was going to be a bit trick, I would need to use my Blackware to get that out of her.

While I was musing about that, Vis'n quickly stripped herself down to her pants and lay down on the floor, I raised an eyebrow at the utter lack of shame between the two women, but said nothing. I was willing to bet that the Nightsister knew exactly what I was thinking, though, given that coy smile I saw twisting at the corner of her lips, I was also willing to bet that she fully planned to annoy the hell out of me for this. I was just glad that with over five thousand years worth of memories, I could easily throw off that kind of thing. I could feel the Matriarch, STG and Warmaster, the name for the Krogan, all snorting as if they thought her attempts to get me flustered were cute while the Soldier, Infiltrator, Engineer, Adept, Sentinel and Vanguard were all doing the equivalent of hooting and giving wolf whistles. I mentally shrugged that off as I looked over to her again.

"You want the Sedative as well?" I asked, getting a nod from her as I took another needle and injected it, she was out within a few seconds as I got to work getting everything sorted, all the while, allowing my Blackware to pour into her body as the necessary Ghost hack rig was built along with the Greybox/Whitebox combo like what I did with Myssan. Working steadily, it took me just under an an hour to get everything, double the time compared to the Zeltron, but understandable given the nature of how many bloody implants the Slavers had shoved into her.

I sighed as I finished up, putting the implants in a separate bowl than the ones from Myssan while I quickly washed the tools I had used, rather annoyed that I had used up a good third of the alcohol in order to sterilize the wounds as I cut the chips out, but that was just me.

It was apparently really good Alderaanian ale, well aged and over a few centuries old... Surprisingly, it was also the _least_ expensive bottle of alcohol in the entire shuttle at something like 2,463,000-odd Credits.

Pushing that out of my mind, I quickly shuffled the Nightsister over on to another thin mattress that she had already put out for herself and pulled a blanket over her. Setting a motion sensor up in the cargo bay, I left the room to the cockpit to give them a bit of privacy as they slept, the sedatives would take at least 5 hours to work through their systems, even for the Zeltron's Liver, but that still gave me time to think of my next course of action.

 **XXX**

Sitting in the cockpit of the Shuttle, I was busy looking over a few of the files that had finally been cracked by my Omni-tools, using my Whitebox to enhance their processing power and allowing me to easily see the contents of it all. Surprisingly enough, there was a lot of useful information about current distribution of industry and a rather helpful 'where's what' guide about what planet had what kind of industries that supplied the Imperial war machine. One such thing that caught my interest was that there was a rather extensive list of AARs from newly subjugated systems.

One such report that had my attention was that Dac, the homeworld of the Mon Calamari and the Quarren, was already under Imperial rule, as in, the Imperials had marched in and utterly trampled the local government and annexed the place. Tarkin was the one currently in charge, though that was something I wasn't really all that interested in as the the peoples of the planet weren't too badly off as I had managed to read between the lines enough to know. Still, I was willing to bet that they had an underground resistance group already in the works, a few shipments of Blasters would probably do them some good, but that was something for later on as I kept looking. Rothana, however, was an interesting target.

Rothana was the home of Rothana Heavy Engineering, a subsidiary of KDY that was placed within Wild Space and pretty close to Kamino. Suring the Clone wars, this single planet was used to supply the Clone army with a number of vehicles such as the AT-TEs, LAATs of various models and an extensive list of other things. Right now, the Imperials were using it as a Shipyard to pump out more Imperial-I after I blew KDY to hell and back, having expanded the main areas of it and increased security around the entire system, even going as far as placing a total of 10 Imperial- _I_ and 12 Victory- _I_ Star Destroyers in system. Not to mention the dozens of god forsaken TIE Fighters that were floating around and on constant patrol. Still, this gave me a rather good target that was at least a week away given the speed of the ship. This also worked well for what I had planned as I reopened my Omni-tool and got to work, pulling a few weapons from my armor after I had dragged it into the cockpit.

The main thing I wanted to do was just upgrade my Shotguns, I didn't want to have to deal with the pump action any more, sure I could do it with a Biotic tether attached to my middle finger, but that would spend energy that I could be using on other matters. The change itself was rather simply all things told, I honestly had no idea why they kept the pump-action when it wasn't, at least in my opinion, needed, but the changes were simple before I did the same to my other Shotgun. Another thing I did was equipping my armor with an Omni-gel self-repair system to increase the possible survivability of my armor during a fight, the whole reason was that Plasma weapons were rather common here, but they still had a fair distance to go. With that in mind, I started working on an idea based on Blasters, but using the Mass Effect.

The whole idea was for a Plasma Pistol that actually worked worth a damn since the Blasters, as far as I was concerned, were shit since they seemed to work off of hocus pocus. Sure, I had looked them over, but the stuff was just plain bullshit half the time, at least until I had a better understanding of the background physics, something I was getting better at with each day. This was especially true with some of my other augments.

I had at least two Whiteboxes crammed into my skull, one dedicated to combat mathematics to allow me to pull off what most people would consider miracle shots from well outside of the range of what should be possible with any weapon that I use, at least, as long as I know how to operate it and know all the variables. The other one was more of a civilian upgrade that was used for outside of combat applications, these could range from running simulations of events in my head to calculating FTL routes for a Hyperspace jump, though, I would admit that the former had a lot of applications for storming a building. Alongside all of that, I had a Greybox that I was currently using to store my pilfered data along with having my non-combat Whitebox cracking it open, slicing through the encryptions to get to the goodies inside. Lastly, I had a Greenbox integrated into a Move-by-wire system that had replaced my nervous system and, as a result, removed the delay between thought and action within my body, I could probably give a Jedi a good run for his money in reflexes alone, not to mention the Salarian reflexes I also had, making me that much faster. Alongside all of that, I had also used a series of Bionetic remappings of my brain to improve neuron transmission speed, this installed a 'Force-focus' into me that I can turn on and off at will, making it difficult for me to get bored if I was stuck doing guard duty for hours on end. Only downside of that was the fact that I would suffer from short-term memory loss while using it, hence why I had the Greybox to store my memories while I was using it.

On the more physical side of things, I had a 'Jack' attached to the back of my neck that could be hidden under a cap, said jack allowed me to interface directly with my armor and control it with my thoughts rather than having to rely on gestures and the like. My muscles had been threaded with Myomer bundles, microscopic carbon-nanofilament tubes filled with actistrandular fiber that acted like a cybernetic replacement for my muscles, were mixed with cultured Bionetic muscles to replace what was left, making it even tougher as my Krogan-like hide could already stop most of the ship-mounted Slugthrowers in this universe, now it could probably shrug off Blaster pistols at the very most, I wasn't going to tempt fate by testing it with a Blaster Rifle, or, God forbid, an E-Web.

I was crazy, not suicidal.

To add further to the mix, I had a few layers of Sub-dermal armor, both in the form of surgical-grade titanium and a mesh of metal nanonic wires that dispersed heat and energy from impacts well, the solid plates being placed over organs while the mesh covered every part of my body. As a few finishing touches, I also had Bionetic Grafted weapons such as mono-molecular claws hidden in sheaths within my fingers, poisoned fangs in my jaws that looked like a folded pair of fangs from a Cobra, and I even all of my blood replaced with Synthblood, meaning that Bioweapons wouldn't be able to touch me in anyway, shape, or form.

Yes, I'm looking at you, Yuuzhan Vong...

And, to top it all off, all of these arguments were of Blueware quality, meaning that not only did they not fuck with my Biotics, but some of them only enhanced said Biotics to the point that I had easily doubled in power, though, that might have been more to do with the fact that I just wasn't wasting as much energy now with the various VIs running around my augments. On top of all of that, I had made damned sure to insulate all my stuff against Ion weapons. Those damn things were to be avoided at all costs. They Hurt!

Still, I had six hours to work away, may as well get something done at least...

 **XXX**

Coming back to the waking work, Myssan instantly woke up thanks to the various augments she had installed throughout her life. Her mind spinning as details were taken in quickly, her sharp ears picked up the steady beating heart of her Nightsister friend beside her, a quick check of the sound to the database she kept at the back of her mind confirmed that it was all moving as it should. Her nose picked up the smell of oil from the hatch beyond her as she slowly lifted her head and looked herself and her surroundings over. She was in the same cargo bay as she had remembered, small, a few crates off to the side with a couple dozen different devices in them along with the Hover sled still holding the Droids and the chest filled with their belongings. Looking down at herself, she saw that she was wearing nothing but her pants as she remembered from before the operation to take out the slave chips. looking to her right, she saw that Vis'n was in exactly the same condition as the Zeltron was, sleeping peacefully to herself as Myssan smiled at that, glad her friend was ok. Suddenly, she jumped as someone banged on the door.

"Hey, you alright through there?" Came the voice of the one she recognised as Riddick, rather thankful that he was somewhere else, probably in the cockpit and giving them some privacy.

"Yeah, thanks for asking." She shouted back, rather glad that Vis'n was a deep sleeper when she was sleeping off her meds.

"No problem, just tell me when you and your friend are decent and then I'll come back through so we can talk about what happens next." He stated as she heard another door opening and closing on the other side of the door before her, the sound marked the return of Riddick to the cockpit of the ship. She smiled at that thought, Riddick had clearly done them one hell of a favor by getting them out of a life of Slavery, they owed him, it was as simple as that, and one thing that Myssan was, was that she honored her debts.

Quickly getting changed after finding her clothes neatly folded by the foot of the mattress she was sleeping, she stood and walked out the door and into the cockpit. She had to blink in surprise though, as she entered the cockpit. Riddick was sitting in the main pilot's seat, working on some kind of pistol she had never seen before with parts laid out before him on the floor and half a dozen different things floating around above a holo-emitter that was displaying numerous files in a language that she didn't understand, nor had ever seen before. And given her former job as a freelance agent, who had worked as a Spy, Assassin and Bodyguard, she knew more than a fair share of languages, and could recognise even more on sight. Riddick glanced up from whatever he was doing before nodding to her as she took a seat opposite him as he continued to work, giving her the opportunity to look over the new weapon as he put it together.

She had to admit, it was oddly designed. It was bulky with sharp angles and a thick casing, certainly thicker than any Blaster she had seen short of an E-Web from the Clone Wars she had once found on Christophsis a few years back. The barrel was large as well, shaped like a square that had been balanced on a corner with what looked like multiple heatsinks gathered around the edge inside and outside of the barrel, she noted the strange emitters being put into place throughout the barrel. A kind of containment field for whatever was being fired, perhaps? Lastly, she looked and saw the tank being built into the handle of the weapon, another strange idea as he added more heatsinks mounted on a rotor next to a cannibalised power cell from a DLT-19 Heavy Blaster. All an' all, it was a strange design, one that she felt that she was missing elements of as it seemed that Riddick was working off a different understanding of technology to build this weapon, but the end result certainly looked good. Placing it down on his lap, he turned to her and smiled.

"You alright?" He asked, getting a smile in turn from her, in truth, she was happier than she thought possible as she practically had to force herself not to jump in her seat.

"Yep. Thanks for what you did for the both of us, we really owe you for that." She stated as Riddick gave a half shrug, his red eyes seeming to dance with amusement.

"I did what was right, nothing more, nothing less. Now, then, what happens next?" He asked as she considered that question. Honestly, what was next? She and Vis'n didn't really have anywhere to go, Myssan had no family and her belongings beyond what had been in the chest had probably been long since sold off by the state by now, thinking that she was dead. Vis'n might be able to get back to Dathomir, but from what she had said, that would be a dangerous idea since, for all she knew, she might have been the last Nightsister and could be hunted down by the other Clans that didn't want the Nightsisters making a comeback. It was a tough thing to think about.

"I don't know, I doubt Vis'n knows either, both of us just wanted to be free so much that we... Never really put that much thought into what came afterwards. Ya know?" Myssan asked, getting a nod from the man before her, that reminded her that she needed a name for his species, especially since she was pretty sure that he wasn't Human.

"I know what you mean. You two are more than welcome to stay with me for a bit, at least until you sort yourselves out. I was actually waiting for the both of you to wake up before I did anything, but I'm planning to head to Rothana next. It's a week long journey, I have more than enough food for three people to make it since these things are always packed full of enough food to last a fully crewed ship rather than one being driven by one person." Riddick explained with a shrug and an easy smile. Myssan raised a brow at that, wondering why Rothana.

"Rothana?" She asked. "Why are you heading there?"

"It's the home of Rothana Heavy Engineering, a subsidiary of KDY. They made weapons for the Clone army during the Clone Wars, but when the Empire took over, the place was converted into a shipyard to produce more Imperial Star Destroyers." Riddick explained, getting a nod from Zeltron as she grinned.

"Planning to do a repeat of Kuat, are you?" She asked as Riddick smirked in reply.

"Well, Kuat was nice and all, but I figured 'Hey! Why should I let all these guys have the fun? Might as well share it out, after all my Mum always did tell me to share with others.'" Riddick said with a chuckle as Myssan laughed with him.

Already, it was looking like she was going to make the right decision in staying with him. Now... That just left the question of how to convince Vis'n that it was a good idea as well?

 **XXX**

"So, what exactly do you have planned for these Droids?" I looked up from my work at that voice, turning around, I saw Myssan looking over my shoulder as I worked on one of the BX-Commando Droids I had bought. The unit itself was in perfect condition, well maintained and clearly been taken care of since it was yanked from whatever stronghold within the former CIS before the Empire rolled in, however, I had to admit that there was room for improvements. Already, I had looked at the coding for the damned thing and I could feel the sneer coming from STG, Engineer, Infiltrator and Sentinel, the coding was horrible, wasteful even, even given the relative brilliance of it and how much more advanced it was compared to even a Rampart Mech. Still, the Rampart mech was, in my humble opinion, better since it was actually was designed with war and battle in mind, the Commando Droid I was currently looking at, however good it was, looked more like an absent minded attempt at creating a half-decent Droid and slapping it with a Commando role. Admittedly, it did fill that role well, I was just rather amazed that it didn't crash from systematic errors piling up inside of it's systems every time the damn thing booted up.

"When I was in Kuat, it took me the better part of a week to get everything in place before blowing the entire shipyard to the Nine Hells and back, I'm hoping that I can use these guys to speed that process up. Or, at the very least, give the Imps something more to shoot at than just me while I go about my business." I stated as I heard Vis'n snort from the other side of the Cargo bay, she was currently meditating, practising her connection to the Force, or something like that, I sent her a mock glare at that while Myssan smothered a smirk at my expense.

"I get that. You want the Imps to be shooting at you less so that you can insult them and their Empire on a Live Holonet broadcast, right? Don't you think that won't work out since they'll be too busy trying to shoot you dead for taunting them?" I shrugged at that, it was probably true, but no less than I cared for as I looked at the modified Datapad in front of me, using it as an interface to CUP and Hard Drives of the Droid to reprogram the damn thing. Already, I had put in enough details for it to know that I was it's commander along with the girls being non-hostiles, or allies, now I was working on fixing what looked like a monkey's attempt to write Shakespeare on the very first attempt while balancing on a unicycle.

"Mostly? By not being where they fired at." I quipped back as I checked a few connections and the various servos in the arms and legs, having replaced a lot of them in an effort to improve their strength and reflex time. The fact that I had switched from using normal wires and circuit boards to more advanced things simply meant that, in terms of processing ability, this droid would be a lot better than it had been during the Clone Wars. Already, I had ripped out every last wire I could find in the damned thing and replaced it all with Optronic data pathways that used coded pulses of light as the carrier of information within flexible crystal filaments. Using specially crafted crystals made by my Blackware had some rather good advantages, mainly that the thing was just that much harder to hack since you couldn't just rip out a half dozen wires and keep sticking them into a Datapad until you found one that worked. No, you needed a special adapter to use this right, not only that, but I had included at least four separate networks of the crystal wires at different layers with the final one hidden into the very core of the Durasteel Endoskeleton of the Droid. Another thing was the fact that the power core had been done up, just getting it to give a better output by redesigning it to better generate power.

Still, the advantage of all the stuff was the fact that I had managed to create enough space to not only fit a wireless transceiver, but also a pair of Class-A Thermal detonators I had left over from Kuat, both having been modified by Myssan to increase their blast radius to just over forty metres without losing any power. It was another reason that I was secretly smirking at what was coming, already, it had been just three days into the journey and I knew that all it would take is just two more days and the process would be both finished, and permanent.

Hey! Just because I'm willing to fight the Empire, doesn't mean that I'm not willing to have fun along the way.

 **XXX**

Turns out, I think I might have gone a bit far when I decided to accept ROB's deal of enslaving the two women.

"What is your command, Master?" I looked down at the two women in question as the dawn of day five past by, both of them were kneeling down in front of me as I looked at the various pieces I had laid out in front of me. It was a prototype Plasma pistol using Mass Effect fields to flash compress the air and energise it to form high density, high energy plasma that would be fired at high speeds towards a target, I was unwilling to test it in my Shuttle, mostly because I didn't want to burn a hole in the wall and expose the ship to Vacuum/Hyperspace. The pistol itself had at least eight Heatsinks built into four separate rotating systems to increase the speed of cooldown between shots while the tank in the handle acted like a backup supply of ammo for use in space, allowing for about 150 shots before needing a refill, at least if my math was right. Still, glancing back at the two women, I wondered what to do when I was suddenly broken from my muse by the predicted message from the ROB.

 _"Congratulations! You have enslaved these two lovely women to serve you! Now, what would you like as your prize, Victim?"_ I could almost hear the cheerful tone that would have been spoken should this have been an audio message, something that got me to roll my eyes at.

 _"Before I make any choices, I want to ask a few questions."_

 _"Alright, ask away."_

 _"Ok, first thing is that I want to know if my apparent immunity and invisibility to the Force was your doing or something else."_

 _"Technically, your immunity is a consequence of you coming from across a dimensional divide where Midi-chlorians didn't exist. As such, you don't appear to the Force due to not having any for it to latch on to, same deal with the Yuuzhan Vong, they came from outside the native zone of the Force projected by the Midi-chlorians, hence why they aren't affected by it, at least directly."_

 _"Fair enough, though I already knew about the Vong. A Force push will do nothing to them, but throwing a truck at them using the Force will still crush them even if they stop the Force from working when it gets close enough. I'm like that. Interesting. Moving on, is it possible for me to replicate the process to give another that same ability, literally make them the equivalent of a Pariah Blank to the Force? And if so, could that same process be used to allow a Force-sensitive that same level of stealth?"_

 _"Oh ho... You don't start small do you? He he... Yes, it is possible to do such a thing with a non-force user, difficult, but possible. You could do that with your Blackware, but be careful about it since I'm sure you can see the inherent risks in trying to do too much too quickly. As for the second part of that? Yes, again, it is possible, just so difficult that it may as well be impossible, even with your Blackware, the whole trick of it is that you need to modify the Midi-chlorians themselves. You basically need to turn the Midi-chlorians into a one-way system, allowing Force energy from leaving the body as to prevent the senses of another from picking them up."_

 _"I'm assuming that the ability to sense through the Force is a lot like Sonar or Radar right? Sending out a signal and waiting for a return, right?"_

 _"Bingo! Most Force-users do it completely subconsciously, or with a bit of practise to expand it beyond a given area, hence always knowing where people around them are. Those from a long-line of Force-Users will be even better at it with a much deeper connection to the Midi-chlorians due to them being allowed to adapt and integrate deeper into the biology of the bloodline with each generation."_

 _"Ok, last question before I get on to choosing the rewards: When you think of Lightsaber combat, do you think of it as only fighting with the various different types of swords, or do you include the other techniques used for fighting with Lightwhips, Lightclubs, even Light-tonfa and things like that?"_

 _"Hum... That is a bit of a tough one, though I would have to say that the latter is the most accurate since Lightwhips, Lightclubs and all the other variations still fall under the category of being 'Lightsaber' weapons. Now, what do you want as your reward?"_

 _"The first thing I want is a complete understanding and knowledge of Lightsaber combat, as you just described it. The second is an upgrade to my Blackware to allow me to effect the Midi-chlorians within a person with the right knowledge in how to do it, at least the basics that we've already discussed."_

 _"... Sneaky bastard. Using your questions to narrow down what you were going to get so that you could ask for exactly that. I shouldn't give you anything for cheating like that."_ Despite the threat, I could easily feel the amusement from the ROB, even through the messages in my vision.

 _"If you ain't cheating, then you ain't trying."_

 _"Well said! Here you go, Victum! Have fun!"_

I blinked a few times as my brain went weird for a second. Like suddenly remembering something that I knew I had never experienced, I was suddenly an expert in all Lightsaber Forms, including all the lesser known tricks of the Lightsabers and the various weapons attached to that category. Not to mention that I now knew the intricacies of Midi-chlorians, not enough to do anything truly crazy, but enough to get the job done as I considered the fact that I'd need to practise, that meant test subjects were needed. Luckily, I knew that I could easily grab a half dozen Stormtroopers further down the road and just use them, maybe even turn them into some kind of pseudo-Sithspawn, or something like that.

However, with this information, I returned back to the present, blinking my eyes a few times as I noticed the women were still kneeling before me, I smirked lightly at that as I considered what I just had right now and how much time I had until I reached Rothana. I nodded to myself, I could make that work.

XXX

Rothana.

A tiny system out in Outer Rim of the Galaxy, it was literally in the ass end of nowhere, but that was alright. The system was rather out of the way, but it still held importance as being a very mineral-rich system, and for that reason, the original industries present had been massively expanded upon. In orbit, from the cockpit of my Shuttle as I came into the system, I could easily see the orbit being dominated by dozens of Star Destroyers, 22 of them to be exact and being the exact same classes that I had read of as I looked at the place. TIE fighters were doing roving patrols of the orbit of the station while the Garrison force, not included in the count, was hovering around the 3 Cardan V-class stations in orbit. A literal conga line of Lambda-class shuttles flying between the stations as I saw some of them going to a fourth Cardan V-class station that looked to be just under construction. Every once and awhile, the shuttles would dip back into a low-orbital artificial satellite that was hanging over the planet, I recognised that as a Skyhook.

Looking around, I counted a grand total of 35 Star Destroyers, 25 of which were Imperial Class, with god-only knew how many smaller ships that I didn't bother counting as I moved on to the stations themselves. Turning, making a quick choice, I decided to get the show on the road and picked my target, quickly heading for the low-orbital Skyhook as I noted the layout of the system and how it was placed, clearly designed to be the centre of attention in the orbitals of Rothana, surrounded by stations. It was a very good way to prevent attack against the station, especially since I was willing to bet that the place had Anti-space guns hidden below the Skyhook as well. However, what really surprised me was the lack of any Golan stations in the system, especially since this system, with the damage I had caused to KDY at Kuat, would have been further fortified.

"Either they don't think I'll come here at all, that they've got enough guns here to kill me if I do show up, or they just haven't gotten around to putting them in place yet." I muttered to myself as I brought the ship around before extending the landing gears down, flipping the ship over as I came around and parking the still cloaked ship under the Skyhook's main hanger as yet another pair of Lambda Shuttles flew off, heading elsewhere as I saw the Repulsor-lift driver capsule from the surface coming up. A quick mental calculation easily told me that the entire thing was over 35 metres tall and fifteen metres in diametre, a scan proved that to be correct as it was completely filled with various processed materials like sheets of Durasteel and armor plating. It was an entire planetary industry capable of pumping out dozens of Star Destroyers given that I could see another Capsule slowly coming up as it passed another one going down at the midway point through the Atmosphere, added to that was another one just leaving as the first capsule I noted entered. A scan of the station later, and not only did I see that the Skyhook had six separate repulsor tracks, but I also had a map of the station, something that was going to be very useful as I left the cockpit of my ship to enter the airlock.

Inside the airlock, I saw the beings gathered to help me with this ambitious project. Ten BX-Commando Droids were gathered around, each one armed with E-11 Blaster Rifles and Vibroswords, but with strict instructions to remain hidden at all costs and not get caught. All of the droids were also carrying backpacks filled with what I called Thermal-packs, a grouping of four Class-A, modified, Thermal Detonators all tied together and linked to a single Trigger transceiver, each Droid was carrying about 10 of these with another 10 Legion Packs like the ones I had used back at Kuat. They were tasked with, first, obtaining full and detailed blueprints of the stations before moving in and targeting the most critical systems, planting bombs and Legion Packs to ensure that the target would be destroyed, or at least heavily damaged. After planting the explosives, they would also start hacking the various Droids on the Stations and implanting them with Cyberdemon V2.01, something that I was rather proud of since it improved upon the original Cyberdemon for being a sheer pain in the ass. Still, as I mentioned, they were going for stealth, which is why the Droids had a basic Tactical cloak and Omni-tool integrated into their CUPs with multiple programs designed to trigger the detonation of their built-in Thermal detonators if someone tried to capture them or they were damaged beyond a point.

Looking at my other 2 Companions, I smiled behind my helmet. Both Vis'n and Myssan were kitted out in a copy of the armor worn by Phantoms in ME3, the colour scheme having been changed from white and orange to black and red to match my own colour scheme. They already had their helmets on and were fully armed with a Locust SMG on their thigh, having been modified by me to be silenced and with all the same basic defences as me, a good KB with integrated CBs to deal with a few Blaster shots, but theirs weren't all that strong, so they would need to use speed and agility, not to mention their brains, to prevent being killed. However, both of them also carried a Single-edged Vibroblade on their backs, the weapon lacked a crossguard and was styled after the sword used by Raiden in Metal Gear, but it had built in Omni-projectors to allow it to create the Photon-matter panels so that, if needed, it could go head-to-head with a Lightsaber. Also, integrated into their armors were basic Omni-tools of a similar make as those on the Droids, but aside from that, both women were augmented by a large selection of Augmetics, Bionetics and Nanonics that were, at least for the moment and due to a lack of resources, uniform as I waited until a time that I could expand upon them.

Currently, both women had Myomer Bundles threaded into their muscles as well as the remaining muscles being cultured, Bionetic muscles that were similar to my own, not to mention the same kinds of Sub-dermal armor layers that I already had, though lighter, again due to lacking resources. However, both women had a number of Greenboxes, Whiteboxes and a Greybox implanted in their heads, the last 2 being retained from when I enslaved them. The Greenboxes were used to contain numerous fighting styles, tactics and knowledge about how to actually sneak around the station without being caught, I had modified the system slightly to include a potent VI, that, upon installation, calculated how to change the moves to fit in with the user's body type when compared to the original person the skills had been taken from. The Whitebox was now tasked with helping both with bullet trajectories, as well as providing additional processing power for the Omni-tools to hack with while the Greybox was being used as data storage for anything of interest that the girls might find in the stations. Added to all of this was the Bionetic upgrade to their short term memories to allow them to retail more detail before going into long term, making it easier for them to learn even faster than a normal person. Lastly, I had given them a proper Move-by-wire system to give them reflexes that would make a Jedi Knight jealous, though I did have to do more work with Myssan to get rid of some of her older enhancements to make room or because they were in the way and needed to be removed.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked as I turned to the group.

"Yes, Commander.", "Yes Master." Were the replied I got from the Droids and girls respectively as I nodded, running a final mental check to ensure that all my systems were good, along with piggy backing to both the Droids and the armors of the girls to ensure that everything was good before smirking inside my helmet. Pushing the button on the side of the room, the air was sucked out before the ramp lowered and we walked off.

It was time to have some more fun.

XXX

"Almost... Stupid piece of... There!" I shouted inside of my helmet, glad that it was silenced as I had been muttering insults at the device before me for the last 2 hours of work. Right now, I was looking at the primary Computer core of the primary Cardan V station, the one that was being used as the main command station for the entire system, and right now, I had just finished implanting a small wireless connection terminal into the Core along with a small amount of C12, for when the fun beings... Well, I say small, but it would still be enough to case a pretty damn big explosion.

Looking down, I saw that I was easily about twelve floors above the bottom of the Core, it occupied a hollow area at the centre of the station with walkways around it and various platforms attacked for maintenance purposes. Not only had I spent two hours working to get this transceiver in place, I had gone around, up and down it, for the last 22 hours and placed multiple such devices as I used my Biotics to hold myself in place with a gentle field before slowly making my way back up to the top of the Core, about nine more floors above me to reach the unlocked maintenance hatch that I had used to get back to the little bolt hole that me and the girls had been staying at for the last few weeks as everything was folded into place. A quick jog through the tunnels, a few rights and lefts before I quickly found where I was looking for, an abandoned room at the far end of the station, apparently marked down as a spare storage room, but on all the Cardan stations, I had found that this room had rarely been used. Ever.

Dropping into the room, I saw the two girls sitting on a pair of crates, looking at a Omni-projector showing a screen of data.

"How's the connection?" I asked as I closed the hatch behind me, just because the Imps didn't know I was here didn't mean that I had any reason to get sloppy.

"It's coming in loud and clear, Master. Should be able to go for a covert Data shunt in a few minutes after we attach the extra hard drives, but that should take long." I nodded at that as Myssan replied for the two of them, already standing and going over to a bag of stuff before pulling out a series of large black boxes, each with only a single connector point and each quickly linked in parallel to the Omni-projector as they were clasped together, linked further before a few loading bars appeared on the screen as Myssan started typing.

"And the Droids? Have they finished setting the charges?" I asked as I took a seat on another crate, this time, I was answered by Vis'n.

"They reported back to the Shuttle less than an hour ago, reporting that all stations had been saturated with Legion Packs, Thermal-packs and also that Cyberdemon had been installed on all stations and warships that they could get on to within the system, Master." Vis'n stated as she came over to me, a bag in her hand as I noticed it instantly as she handed it to me. I raised an eyebrow as I opened the bag and looked inside with interest before my eyebrow raised even higher. It was a Disruptor Pistol, a rather dangerous and highly lethal, if a bit short range, weapon, something that I rather liked, I looked up to Vis'n for an explanation.

"I found a small cache of them in some of the maintenance tunnels, probably leftovers from an ISB agent having been placed here, the cache itself looked like it hadn't been accessed in over a year, the internal records matched that as I checked them, Master." I nodded with that as I scanned the weapon over before sliding it away, putting it back into the bag.

"Any other weapons of note?"

"Multiple Thermal Detonators, each one being well above Class-A. Myssan guessed that most of them could have destroyed the Skyhook on their own if triggered, we've already stored them on the Shuttle with the rest of the cache which seemed to include a pair of old Sonic Pistols as well as a case of Sonic Detonators as well, Master." I nodded at that as I looked at screen that Myssan was working on, all of us were still in our armors, but I could see that she was working hard at this to get as much data as she could.

During the last few weeks, things had been interesting as I had taken the time to further upgrade the girls, giving them better and more comprehensive augments to ensure that they didn't die because of being stupid. I enhanced their Sub-dermal armor layers and added more, including an interface Jack in the base of their necks, Grafted weapons and a few other things, which really helped to separate the two of them.

Myssan was the trained assassin of the two, she knew what she was doing and had experience doing it, as such, I had given her everything she would need to be good at such a role. Chameleon Cloak skin Bionetic augments meant that she could freely shift the colour, texture and form of her skin to create just about any appearance she wanted while a Nanonic Shifter augment, one I had come up with, allowed nanites to flow through her body, allowing her to alter her body shape to become an entirely different person at will. She had multiple Grafted weapons in the form of claws on her hands and feet, fangs attached to potent venom glands and a stinger mounted on a Bionetic tail that could retract into a sheath running up the back of her spine. Along with all of this, Myssan also had numerous augments that allowed her to easily disguise as anyone if given the chance due to the limited Asari DNA I had given her, making her able to perform a Mindmeld to steal information right out of the minds of those not aware of what she was actually doing. To top it all off, I installed numerous miniature, condensed and highly potent Eezo cores along with coating her nerves, both the Bionetic nerves and the Move-by-wire systems, in Eezo, all connected a pairing of a Greenbox and a Whitebox to allow her to use Biotics as I did.

Vis'n, on the other hand, was entirely built for combat rather than stealth. Her muscles were enhanced further with more Bionetic cultured muscles and Myomer bundles as I implanted her with Salarian DNA to give her even faster reaction times than what she already had, something that was only helped by the Move-by-wire systems. More layers of Sub-dermal armor were added as I used Nanonics to coat her bones in ultra-potent ceramics to make them nearly unbreakable, but still capable of taking impacts just fine. Along with this, I installed a second Greenbox into her that contained a copy of all the knowledge of Lightsaber combat that I had gained from the ROB, with a bit of practise to get used to the movements, coupled with her Bionetic enhanced learning curve, she had quickly gone from simply being extremely good, to being a master at all forms of Lightsaber combat. To further this, I had additional organs grown inside of her, additional adrenal glands along with a second heart and enhancing the lungs to allow for greater oxygen content in the Synthblood she now had, like Myssan. However, the fact that she could use the Force still after I had changed her, was something all her own, though, she did mention how the sides of the Force had become... Muted, for lack of a better word, ever since the operation had taken place. Another thing to look into later.

Both women were lethal in their own right, together? You might as well have walked to Satan himself and begged for death, because that would have been much less messy. Still, I smirked at that as I looked over some data on the screen for a moment before speaking again.

"What about Cyberdemon? Has it gained root access to their systems yet?" I asked, getting a nod from Myssan as she kept working.

"Yes, Master. The Cyberdemon gained root access to the four stations, the Skyhooks and all of the Star Destroyers less than 4 hours ago, signals are coming in perfectly, hidden as background radiation and we're only picking it up because we know what to look for, anyone else wouldn't have a chance of finding it." I smirked at that, the control signal was active and everything was working perfectly. I didn't bother voicing anything about the surface, I had already gone down to the planet and dropped of a Black Hole bomb... Or twelve, to ensure the destruction of all of the production facilities along with the Skyhook's base station and all of the other goodies down there. Still, my thoughts came back to Cyberdemon, the new version was insidious in that it wasn't just designed to cause absolute chaos, but it was also created as a way of gaining root access to any infected computer system, such as those of a ship. Already, I had seen that it had hacked into all systems within the stations, the Star Destroyers and a few more of the ships out there, but the infection wasn't total, regardless, it was large enough to not be a problem as I considered moving the plan onto the next phase when Myssan spoke out.

"Master! Look at this!" She shouted to get my attention as I looked over to her before looking down at the projection of data, right to where Myssan was pointing as I read a message, it was a simple little thing, but I grinned as I saw information in it.

"Looks like we're going to have a guest when the party gets started. Best get my good armor while I'm at it, I'm going to have to entertain an Inquisitor after all." I smirked at that. This was going to be fun.

 **XXX**

Standing in the command centre of the Skyhook, I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I remained hidden under a tactical cloak. I mean, I was literally less than three metres away from the Dark Sider and he had yet to even notice, literally, I had danced an Irish jig right in front of him and on top of the consoles around the room, and no one had noticed. STG and Infiltrator had gotten a kick out of that while Engineer was pissing itself laughing at how stupid these guys were to rely so heavily on tech for intruder detection, they didn't even have fucking guards posted at the doors until five minutes ago when the Dark Sider stepped in. Still, with everything going on, I felt my smirk only grow as a quick mental order had Cyberdemon V2.01 activate, however, I hadn't made this version as obvious as it took control of the systems, making it look like nothing had changed on the screens of the Imps on duty, but in truth, they were no longer in control of anything.

I had given them the illusion of control. Around the same time, Myssan and Vis'n started going through the rest of the ship, killing off those present to ensure that we weren't disturbed as I watched with amusement as it all happened. The good thing was that the loading of Shuttles filled with processed materials was run completely by Droids, no organic interactions and no need for me to show myself until I wanted to, hell, the station only had a total crew of about a 200, 150 of those being Stormtroopers while the remaining ones were Officers and technicians, about twenty of such individuals were currently in my sights with 2 Stormtroopers and the Inquisitor. With another thought, I dropped the cloak, in one smooth motion, I had drawn and fired one of my Paladins twice, each shot hitting the Stormtroopers in the head right through their visors as the room suddenly went rather still. I smirked at the deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression of everyone present as the Inquisitor glared at me.

"Well then... That was rather disappointing. I mean, come on! I've been standing here for the last hour and a half, and yet, none of you idiots even noticed me! Not even the King of Doom and Goths over there!" I shouted exasperatedly, exaggerating how long I had been standing around for as I saw a few faces go pale, some hands reaching for Blasters at the hips while the Dark Jedi pretending to be a Sith subtly reached for his Lightsaber, a standard double bladed version, the rotating ones probably came later. The Inquisitor himself was a Human male, late twenties and with rather pale skin, the whites of his eyes were now black with orange pupils, showing just how much he had given himself to the Dark side, and he was wearing the same armor as the Inquisitor from Star Wars: Rebels. Honestly, I was half tempted to ask where his funny hat was.

"You will pay for your arrogance in coming here, Worm. The Emperor has ordered your capture, but he made no mention of how many pieces you were to be in when you are delivered to him." The Inquisitor growled out, rage hiding under the surface as he pulled at the Force, Lightsaber suddenly in his hand as he leaped at me. In response, I took a step to the left, threw my off-hand out and slugged the idiot in the jaw, I could have easily broken it, but I decided to play a different game as my Paladin barked, accurate shots firing down range as the Officers suddenly found themselves dying of acute Lead poisoning to the Brain.

Truly... It was a harsh way to go...

Looking back to the mad-dog as he staggered to his feet, I holstered my Paladin as the last body hit the floor, crossing my arms and giving off the air of being unimpressed, which, in truth, I was. I knew enough about Lightsaber combat to see his openings, where I could shoot him before he had a chance to intercept and hurt him, all of that, and more. Instead, I decided to go with another technique called Dun Möch, a traditionally Sith tactic that based around psychological warfare, usually by finding an opponent's insecurities and smashing them down with a sledgehammer to create doubts, create openings and break a person's concentration. And right now, I fully intended to smash this fucker's head in, but only after I had my fun.

"Really...? Is that it...?" I asked, sounding disappointed at that attempt of an attack as the Inquisitor nursed his jaw. "You charge in, not even knowing your opponents strengths or weaknesses, not even attempting to look before you leaped, and you claim you are a Sith? Bah, you're no Sith, a Fallen Jedi, perhaps, but a Sith, you are not."

"I am SITH!" He roared at me, I smirked as I hit the nail right on the head, he charged me like a bull chasing after a red rag. Another step to the side, leaning back as the Inquisitor came out of the leap, swinging behind him to try and cut my head off, but failing as the blade missed by miles.

"Not really. You're not even Named, just a lowly Fallen Jedi who has given himself to the Dark Side so completely that you can't even think beyond stabbing and slashing." I retorted easily, leaning my head to the left then ducking as he tried to stab my face before going to cut my head in half as I took a few steps to the side.

"Don't you Dare compare me to those Jedi Filth! I am Sith! I am strong in the ways of the Force! Do not test me, Worm, or I shall crush you like the insect you are!" He screamed at me as I nodded in turn, my back hitting the way as I leaned back, my arms crossed over my chestplate and looking completely relaxed, I could easily see the tick mark from how pissed the bastard was at me not taking him seriously, said tick mark suddenly got neighbours when I pretended to examine my nails through my gloves.

"Why not? You're not all that powerful, truth be told, you're a child, throwing around his toys while having a temper tantrum. True Sith use the power of the Dark side to fuel them, not allowing it to control them, lest they become what you are, less than even a Jedi, a Fallen Jedi. Honestly, I'm surprised they even accepted you into the ranks of Inquisitors, especially given how weak you are." I stated as he threw his hand at me with a roar and I really couldn't help the flat stare at him when he blinked his eyes in surprise, nor the slow clap that followed.

"Congratulations. You've certainly shown me your power." I deadpanned with enough sarcasm that you could have bolted it to a ship and used it to survive a Supernova at point blank range. "Now, are you going to stop trying to hit me and hit me already? I mean, this is kind of getting boring now."

The Inquisitor in question didn't even bother responding as he roared at me, a look of madness and insanity in his eye as I knew that the idiot had given himself completely to the Dark side, he was a literal berserker now. I sighed as he charged once more, dodging left as he swung his blade and kicking out with my foot and knocking his blade out of his hands before stepping into his guard and hitting him with a punch to the face, said punch was a full strength punch, not even bothering with Biotics as I heard the crack of vertebra, his head snapping around and twisting until it had literally gone a full 180 degrees around, now completely the wrong way as I smirked. A quick thought caused the doors to the room to open as I saw Myssan standing there.

"Report." I commanded as I used a subtle Pull, subtle enough to easily be mistaken for the Force, on the Lightsaber, yanking it to me from the ground as I quickly knelt by the Inquisitors body, already patting it down for anything of value, Myssan coming to help me as she spoke.

"Alright then, begin Phase two once I get down to the hanger bay." I stated as I mentally set things in motion, getting the Droids to clear one of the several hangar bays while closing the blast doors in question, sending out the excuse that the Atmospheric shielding was fluctuating and could overload if a ship went through it, something that could actually happen. The results of such a thing would have caused a massive systematic crash of systems on the station, resulting in shit hitting the fan and more than half a dozen decks of this place suddenly finding themselves blown to hell... or exposed to vacuum.

Still, everything was going exactly as planned.

 **XXX**

Across the Galaxy, beings were going about their daily lives as things progressed as normal when things suddenly took a rather sharp turn as the Holonet was suddenly disrupted and shifted as screens across the galaxy went jet black before a familiar icon appeared, the same one at the end of the transmission that signaled the destruction of large swathes of industry within Kuat.

A smirking Human skull backed by a mushroom cloud that hung over it, the words 'Badass Inc.' underlined beneath it as a voice quickly thundered over through the air.

"GOOD DAY BITCHES AND BASTARDS ACROSS THE UNIVERSE! I'M COMING TO YOU LIVE FROM THE BADASS STATION OF BADASSITUDE, PRESENTING WITH MY MAIN MAN, RIDDICK! TODAY, WE'VE GOT A LINEUP OF SHIT THAT'LL BLOW YOUR TINY LITTLE MINDS, SO LIFT UP THAT SKIRT AND STRAP THAT DILDO ON, BECAUSE YOU'RE IN FOR ONE HELL OF A RIDE!" The voice thundered rapidly, so fast that most didn't know what the hell if had even said, but most did, most of them being Mandalorians and all of such beings were settled away, having grabbed something to drink and were just waiting for the latest installment of pure chaos to come.

The symbol of what had quickly be identified with the first large scale rebel in the Empire quickly faded away before the camera switched to showing a darkened room before the lights flared to life, suddenly showing ten Stormtroopers. A sudden countdown appear in the middle of the screen as they watched.

Three.

Two.

One.

Music suddenly blared to life as they watched the Stormtroopers suddenly start dancing, had they known the world that Riddick had come from, some of them might have been able to identify it as Empire today from Kinect Star Wars: Galactic Dance Off as the Stormtroopers continued to dance. No one really knew the reason for this, but the Mandalorians were laughing themselves silly along with countless up-incoming rebels that enjoyed seeing someone taking the piss out of the Empire. For five minutes, they watched as the Empire was humiliated further before the song ended and the screen faded to black before fading back into show Riddick himself standing in the middle of an empty hanger, his back to an Atmospheric shield and a stand in front of him, in one hand, he held a stick while the other one was free of such things as he whacked the stick against the stand holding a few sheets of what appeared to be actual paper as the hanger seemed to quieten down as a hush of what sounded like whispers disappeared to silence. A moment later, he started waving his arms as music started playing and he was illustrating it with his hands and the stick as he moved them widely, yet in a controlled manner, dictating the tempo and volume of the music. Again, had anyone been from the same world as Riddick, they would have recognised it as Beethoven's Ode to joy.

As the music reached a climax, they looked to the void as light suddenly flourished within it as a Star Destroyer blossomed into explosions and fired as they watched. Another climax came as a second Star Destroyer exploded into fire. They continued to watch as more and more ships exploded behind Riddick as though it was nothing special.

Within their ships across the Galaxy, the Moffs of the Imperial Navy grinded their teeth together as the Star Destroyers, the Pride of the Imperial Navy, was being torn apart right in front of them, even as more ships were destroyed, they couldn't help the rage filling their beings as they ordered someone to track down where the signal was coming from and head their at full speed. The problem with that action was rather simple, the signal was coming from everywhere and nowhere, it literally was the Holonet, and you can't track the entire Holonet, not a chance.

Suddenly, as the video wound down, the tempo slowly, they watched as the 2 Cardan V-class stations at either side of the video suddenly bloomed into fire as well, more explosions raking and cracking the hull as they watched, unable to do anything to prevent it. As the music wound down, Riddick placed the stick back on the stand and stepped to the side, looking into the void as the camera angle changed, showing a side view of his helmet as he looked out at the void.

"It's funny, Palpy. You've given yourself so much power, yet you can't even beat a single man... Your armies of Tin-plated soldiers mean nothing to me... Your vast Navies of ships that, honestly, are little more than giant targets to fit in with your Shriveled Dick compensation fetish, mean nothing to me... You're supposedly vast powers in the ways of the Force... They all mean nothing to me. I have tried, tested and weight your might. Palpatine." Riddick stated, his voice cold and serious as he turned from the void and looked to the camera. More than one person shivered as they looked into the mirror-like glass of his visor.

"Your armies, Navies, your Legions have all been tried, tested... And they have all, without fail, been found... Wanting... Your gang of half-mad dogs that you use to Hunt down the remnants of the Jedi are little better than Fallen Jedi themselves, worst than Sith, worse than Jedi, and as weak as they come. They are mad dogs that should be put down, and, frankly, Palpy, so are you. You, who is so drunk on power and your own magnificence that you seem to think that star light shines out of your own ass, that you shit solid Corusca gems and puke liquid Tibanna. You, who govern an Empire of the Prideful, the corrupt, the greedy and the morally inadequate." Riddick seemed to dominate the video at that moment, everyone feeling his sheer presence even though he was who-knows how many lightyears from them.

"My people have a saying, Palpatine, Sidious or whatever the fuck your name is. Pride comes before the fall, and your fall is coming as sure as the what comes next. You see, Palpatine, a wave is coming, a big one. Right now it is weak, but it is gathering strength, pulling back and rising as it reaches it's peak, but don't you think otherwise, Palpy, this is wave is coming, and it is going to change things." Spreading his arms wide, Riddick took multiple steps forwards as the camera backed up. This wave is coming, and you can do nothing to stop it. It shall sweep across the Galaxy, igniting those that have been oppressed, subjugated, those that you have chained to your Empire and having finally seen the light of what your Empire really is. It is Revolution, Palpatine, and it is coming."

By now, everyone was watching this one man practically declare war on the entire Empire by himself, more than a few thought he was mad, others thought him brave and many more thought of him as the beginnings of something great. The dawning of a new age was starting, many could see it, and many more could see that whatever happened, this man would be at the centre of it.

"So gather your armies, your legions of targets, arm your supporters and come at me, for I intend to see this Wave come, and I intend to ride this wave as it sweeps across the Galaxy and wipes out whatever traces of your filth remains. So come at me with all your strength, gather arms and raise worlds against me, for I shall not be defeated by you!" Taking a breath from the shouted declaration of war, Riddick drew back and clasped his hands behind his back.

"So, with my parting words, I have but one thing to say: Come at me, Bro."

And the screens, across the Galaxy, flickered to darkness a moment later, right before they returned to normal.

It was the start of a new age, a new era, that would, quite possibly, be the most destructive era yet heard of.

And it all started with the words of one man.

 **XXX**

 **AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed the extra long Chapter I have put out. please remember to review and tell me what you guys think so I can improve in the future.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely for recreational purposes.**

 **AN: Here is Chapter 6, hope you lot enjoy it.**

 **XXX**

I had to admit, the sheer chaos caused by the Rothana attack was rather interest, especially with Palpy was all but screaming for my head to be delivered to him on a silver platter while Darth Vader was prowling around the Hyperspace lanes like a caged cat, constantly looking for something to tear into to let off some steam. Numerous Immobilizer 418 cruisers had already been deployed to activate their Gravity well generators across the Galaxy, making it difficult to get around as they had started making half a dozen new checkpoints on more than a dozen hyper-lanes. However, the problem was that they were still failing at finding me since I had already gone from Rothana to Ord Mantell, currently, I was hiding away on the planet while letting my Blackware work on my next project.

Honestly, I was rather happy to have Vis'n. Apparently, she had spent a lot of time being bought and sold by Smugglers that did a lot of business with the Hutts, because of that, she has had plenty of time to copy and paste the various Hyperspace lanes that they used into her head. The Dathomiri witch literally knew of Hyperspace lanes that most people didn't know existed and knew of some that could get you from one end of the Galaxy to the other without being spotted even once, literally a path going from the high Galactic North to the low Galactic South. Apparently she was the only person that knew that particular wrote since it was one that she learned while still among the Nightsisters, I was glad either way. With that knowledge, she had managed to fly the Shuttle easily from point A to point B without even running into a single Imperial blockade an impressive feat given how common they had started to become.

Regardless, things were actually going rather well as I looked at the quarters I was now staying within, the Eezo-based Anti-gravity being strong enough to completely bypass that of the planet that was currently being used to build the ship as I felt the Blackware moving around, collecting raw materials and converting said materials for proper use as I waited. Already, it had been two weeks since the process had started and I was seeing quite a bit of progress as the ship came along perfectly, even better than I thought it would, the fact that I had managed to get my hands on a few still-working Hyperdrives from the scrapyard of the planet was something I was rather glad for. However, the fact that I managed to retrieve at least three of them of them from a bunch of discarded Venator-class Star Destroyers had been a bit of a surprise, Myssan had already gone to work on them getting them from being Class 1 to at least Class 0.4 Hyperdrives to increase the speed of the ship further, and that was without taking into account the ME-based FTL system that I had in place.

The ship itself was massive, at least three kilometres long from end to end, just under 1150 m wide and covered in heavy armor, said armor was already in place, providing an air-tight hull for work in space. The armor was thick, easily four metres thick in the thinnest places and going up to seven metres in the thickest, it was made from a series of layers, each layer being made from either Mimetic poly-alloy or a rather interesting polyceramic, both of which were fully capable of healing damage done to it rapidly. The main reason, though, that I had 2 such materials in place was because while the poly alloy was stronger, it was also slower at healing damages while the opposite was true for the polyceramics, to make things even harder, the ship was riddled with numerous veins of a Nanonic solution that carried a mixture of Omni-gel and a reprogrammed version of an Nanonic-based, artificial immune system, treating Blaster and weapon impacts as damages needing to be healed quickly. Not only that, but I had found that this had the interesting side effect of developing resistances to such forms of damage, usually through the Nanonic 'Lifeblood', as I had taken to calling it.

Life support was already fully operational and working perfectly, same with Anti-gravity, Navigation and all the other minor systems were all good to go with the Computer Core distributed across the entire ship's superstructure, making it a lot harder for a shot to cripple targeting. Sensors were built to make use of a number of different things, one type using Dark Energy, another using Heat, another using the standard mix of the locals and another, final, set used gravity, meaning that cloaking attacks would be useless against the ship. Along with all of this, I had multiple Shield systems built in, mostly Cyclonic Barriers with KBs for backup, all augmented with high powered Electromagnetic projectors, but I did have a pair of both Particle and Ray shielding generators installed as well, just in case.

Lastly, weapons.

My ship was a monster when it came to size, so I decided to make it the same in terms of weapons as well. The hull was dotted with literal hundreds, thousands even, of gimbal mounted X-ray Lasers, each one being well outside of the visible wavelength so they wouldn't be seen by enemy pilots until they suddenly found themselves shot down. I always found that funny how all the Lasers and Plasma were all in the visible spectrum, seemed rather inefficient and idiotic to me, but that was just me. Along with that, I also had a half dozen turrets mounted in a secondary point defence network that used multi-barrelled Mass Accelerators firing roughly fifteen millimetre, depleted Uranium cored darts at a fairly high speed, add in that these were as accurate as the other, primary point defence network, and more than a few people would be in for a big surprise should they pick a fight with the ship. However, those were just the defensive weapons, the Offensive stuff was a lot better.

Offensively, the ship had a main gun running at least two thirds of the entire ship's spine, lined with Eezo rails, Mass Accelerator panels and pulse nodes to project a shot accurately at ranges far exceeding what the current Universe would hope to match. This was a Thanix weapon firing a beam of molten, liquid Iron slurry mixed with Tungsten, Depleted Uranium and Cobalt, all being fired as a hose like beam travelling at the better part of at least 25% the speed of light. The fact that said beam was also roughly 35 cm in diametre also meant that each pulse/shot was bound to do a hell of a lot of damage, added to that was the fact that the end muzzle of the weapon was a gimbal-mounted targeting device that used multiple ME fields to allow for more aiming than directly in front of the ship. Alongside this, I also had four more spine-mounted guns, each one being over 1.5 km long with a shell diameter of 32 cm, each one being capable of firing a solid slug at roughly half that of the main Thanix gun. However, the true firepower in these came from the fact that each of them could be loaded with either solid Tungsten slugs, Havoc slugs holding a few dozen flecks of Anti-matter, or Pulsar slugs equipped to go off like massively powerful Ion Grenades and disable a ship for boarding actions. Added to all of this, the ship had at least 24 Particle Beams that worked along the same principle as the Thanix, each one more than capable of tearing through armor and Shielding like a chainsaw through chocolate, but the true beauty of these weapons was a bit more subtle. These weapons naturally carried an Ionic charge that fucked with Shielding, causing localised stress points and blind spots where the Shields were punched through and the Emitters burn out until either they are repaired or the ship dies, furthermore, upon contact, these beams cook and boil whatever comes into contact with them. Should they punch through the Hull of the target vessel, then any crew near that point will find themselves suddenly exposed to a massive amount of Hard Radiation and either A: being cooked alive, if they are very lucky, or B: suddenly having to live the rest of their days with radiation poisoning as they watch their hair and teeth fall out before their eyes while blood pours out of every hole it can find... As painfully as wasn't even getting into the 35 torpedo tubes scattered around and hidden within the armo, nor the 65 staggered, ripple fired Missile batteries, each holding a variable payload of up to 125 missiles. Both of which were supplied by internal Omni-fabs that could produce massive numbers of torpedoes and missiles on short notice with ease.

You would not believe how happy I was at getting my hands on Neutrino Radiators to disperse excess heat through since that meant that I could get rid of it just as quickly as I could make it through firing my weapons, the fact that I could even use them to get rid of the static build up from the truly massive Drive core was another god-send. That was true since I could only have so much energy recycled at a certain rate since any more and I threatened to overload the capacitors, and given the size of my ship, that was a truly impressive feat. Said Drive Core was actually rather special since it basically worked like a massive Alcubierre Drive, allowing the ship to be as maneuverable as a fighter despite it's size, not to mention that I could use it equally well within a gravity well. As for the main Eezo Core itself, that was not even close to finished since I needed to make the damn thing myself, said method was taxing as hell, especially since the Eezo core in question was roughly 15 m in diametre, I had been forced to make the damn thing in layers before gluing it all together with Blackware. Currently, I was sitting at around layer 62 of 250... Yeah... I still had a long way to go.

However, the real kicker for me was the simple fact that the ship, the entire, three kilometre long ship... Was shaped like a fucking Reaper... Yeah, I did that to totally fuck with everyone since it seemed like fun.

... Don't judge me...

 **XXX**

"So, what were you able to dig up, Myssan?" I asked as I entered the room. The room itself was large, numerous desks laying around with holographic interfaces being projected from the only one in use, said one being of twenty others with a connection to the vast, distributed computer processing power of the, as of yet, unnamed pseudo-Reaper. Right now, Myssan was trying to crack open the stuff that she had stole from Rothana, had been at it for the last few weeks since the main computers were finished.

"A few things, Master, I've uploaded all of the data to your personal server for you to look at whenever you wish, though I have marked things of importance as needed." Myssan replied as she continued to work, I nodded at that.

"Anything of interest?" I asked as she nodded.

"A few references to a superweapon project that the Empire is building out in orbit of Despayre along with some status reports and requests for more materials to be shipped to them. Plans for more slaves to be shipped from Kashyyyk to the planet for use as heavy labour. Multiple designs for the completion of a few new craft along with what appears status reports of what is being built where, mostly by KDY and a few others. A couple dozen messages warning about possible attacks by you, Master, along with recommendations that are just stupid." Myssan sighed at all of that for a moment as she leaned back, running a hand over her unmasked face, having taken off her helmet, but kept her Phantom-style armor on. I made a mental note to see about upgrading it along with the one worn by Vis'n as I leaned on to the back of the desk in front of her. "Truthfully, most of the stuff is relatively useless beyond telling you what they had been doing before the planet's industry was blown to pieces. Though, I have managed to pick up a few reports about what the Imperials thought of the damage and difficulty that Cyberdemon V2.01 has been giving them compared to the first version, which is still giving them trouble in Kuat."

"It'll burn out in a few days." I replied with a shrug, the more trouble I was causing the Imps, the happier I was to cause it as I considered options before asking my next question. "What about the Holonet?"

I saw a grin spread across her features at that, you see, the Holonet was more than a civilian infrastructure for information exchange, it was also used widely by the Military, yes, that didn't sound secure in the slightest, but they had much better firewalls than most Silcers without direct access to the other side of the firewalls could hope to breach. Not only that, but the Imperial sub-layer of the Holonet was completely isolated in physical terms as well, making it difficult to even reach since most of the servers were located right in the depths of Imperial military bases, with the central node being right at the heart of the Imperial Palace on Coruscant itself, next to god only knew what other secrets hidden away in the depths of that place.

"We've managed to crack into the Imperial network, at least, the surface layers for basic things like AARs, transmission of orders, requisition requests and status updates of their forces across the Galaxy, but it looks like they have much tougher encryption the deeper you get into the systems. The second layer encryption is easily an exponential of what the first layer had, and I can barely pick out over twelve layers, possibly more." I nodded at that as I considered the options of what to do for a moment before a thought occurred to me.

"Would it be possible to infiltrate the Imperial Palace and hack into the network from there?" I asked as Myssan turned to look at me at that.

"It... Would be possible, Master, but difficult, especially considering the sheer amount of physical security that will, without a doubt, be guarding it. That is without considering the encryption that would be present on the Core of the network. Still, it would be possible, Master." Myssan stated as I nodded.

"Good." I stated sharply. "Until this ship is finished, I'm not going to be able to go anywhere, anytime soon. You and Vis'n take the next few weeks to get everything in order and look over every detail you can find of the Imperial Palace, dig into any database you can find as far as you can go to dig into it while I upgrade your armor and weapons, along with your augments, to get you ready for this. We can talk more about the details of what I want done, but do you think that the two of you could pull it off?"

As I asked this, I saw Myssan raise herself up, her back straightening as I noted the glint of pure steel-like determination in her eyes as she looked to me with a smile.

"If you order it Master, we would do anything..." The Zeltron purred before turning back to the console, I gave a half smirk as I left the room.

Maybe I really had gone a bit too far with the process when I grabbed both of them... Nah!

 **XXX**

Weeks passed rather easily as we all worked to do stuff. I mostly focused on the ship, but I did spend some time upgrading the girls as they studied or practised whatever it was they wanted. Myssan spent most of her time going over countless documents looking for details about the Imperial Palace, raking through dozens of databases ranging from tourist maps of the place to entire libraries kept by Imperial Intelligence. How she even managed to get them in the first place was something of a mystery to me, even after she established the backdoor into their surface network through the first layer of the Imperial Military network, something that was still annoying to think about. Vis'n, on the other hand, spent her time meditating, practising with her Lightwhip to further assimilate the information in her head along with spending a lot of time in the shooting range on my ship.

I was honestly thankful for the latest upgrades I had gotten from the ROB, because they were useful. The first thing he had done was apparently modified my brain to allow for much better compartmentalisation of thought and allowing for multiple trains of thought at the same time, allowing for more Salarian features to show through. The second thing the ROB did was giving me a bit of Prothean DNA, giving me the same Psychometry as they could use to track down details rather easily, even seeing the recent moments of anyone I come into physical contact with. I could turn it off, but the damn thing was annoying when I wasn't tracking someone down, though it certainly was useful for more indepth mindlinks, or one-sided ones, to allow for information extraction. Third, the ROB had given me the knowledge needed to enhance my Biotics via drawing on the magnetic fields of entire planets along with ambient heat to enhance them, combined with that was the ability to internally channel Dark energy and start seeing phantom images of the future, at least things that would happen within the next few days to weeks.

At first, images I got by doing this were, at best, hazy, but I decided to take up meditating to try and clear the images up, my memories and Greybox making it easier to pick up smaller details that I might miss in the usual massive conflagration that happened when the images bull rushed me while I slept. Still, that particular talent was very useful, something that I had given both girls once I understood the mechanism to it well enough and forced them to, at the very least, practise the combat applications of it. Vis'n delved deeply into the trick that was basically Salarian Biotic-based Precognition, mixed with help from a specially developed subconscious, she managed to accurately predict the future months in advance, not to mention the fact that her dreams and useage was a hell of a lot more accurate than mine. Myssan, on the other hand, often used it as a check system, seeing it as a way of checking the outcome of her choices, she used this as a way of directing anything around her, from a single fight, to entire wars in the simulators that she constantly ran.

Along with that, both of the girls spent a fair amount of time in the Medical bay, making full use of the Nanonic-based Nanosurgical 3D printing system, usually programming it to build new augments within them and leaving me to do my own thing as I upgraded their armor and weapons. Though, I will admit that I was tempted to check the logs of the ship to see what they decided to get, I decided to wait and let them tell me whenever they wanted to, I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

 **XXX**

I had to admit, the armors that I had made for the girls were really something else. They retrained the same look as before, but with brand new materials that I felt would get the job done in both protecting them and aiding them in any fight they got into, should that possibility come to pass. The underlayers were made up from dozens of Carbon Nanofilaments woven together and sheathed in a Omni-gel padding, both to disperse any damage taken from hard impacts as well as to plug any holes in the armor rapidly. The Carbon Nanofilaments formed together into Myomer bundles that increased the user's strength greatly while an in-built Move-by-wire system jacked into the users own augments to ensure perfect coordination between the two systems, further enhancing movements and strength. The entire thing was supported on an Exoskeleton made from honeycombed Hydrablood steel, the name of the polyalloy for the hull armor of the ship I stood on, said honeycombs being filled with Broodresin, the name of the polyceramic used in my ship's hull. The joints of the exoskeleton were reinforced further with numerous servo motors and bracings to prevent someone from breaking them with enough leverage while a built-in suite of medical systems ensured that the user was always in top condition.

The armor itself was mostly made from layers of Hydrablood steel layered with another metal alloy I had created, Discord Iron, this stuff didn't regenerate, but it could be repaired, it formed the main layer of defence by being woven into long strands and cloth-like material. Not that this detracted from its strength, a few layers of it could stop a Blaster bolt at point blank range, at least, from a Heavy Blaster pistol and lower end blaster rifles, it could block a shot from an E-11 from two metres away, but any closer and you were looking at having the Plasma of the low energy bolt burning through. Discord Iron was used to cover the areas not covered by Hydrablood steel, making sure to provide all-round coverage, always being maintained by the Nanonic Lifeblood that flowed within the suit at all times. The final layer of protection was a mixture of CBs, KBs and personal deflector Shields that I had cannibalized from the contents of the chest that Myssan and Vis'n had kept with them.

The armors also had a number of other systems in them, including a full Omni-tool system that contained all the same features that I had on my original Omni-tool, but with the addition of a QEC, Quantum Entanglement Communicator, something I was rather happy to be able to build with my Blackware since it made things easier for Data retrieval since it could all be pumped straight to the ship's computer with ease, no way to block it either. The suits, named as Spectre armor, were even given a full Eezo-Fusion reactor built into the backs of them, allowing them to supply the user with massive amounts of power to both the Shields and the Tech powers within the Omni-tool, something I found to be good since the Omni-tools could rapidly fabricate just about anything after grabbing the needed raw materials and using nanomachines to reconstruct the matter into what they needed. That last bit had taken a bit of work to figure out, but I was happy to see what happened when it did.

The girls had already chosen their weapons for this mission, both were going with M-12 Locusts and a pair of M-11 Suppressors, but each of them also had another weapon on them in the form of a melee weapon, though Vis'n did have two. For Vis'n, the Dathomiri had cannibalized the Lightsaber I had taken from the Inquisitor at Rothana, along with a few spares the idiots had apparently kept on his person, probably trophies of younglings he had killed, and made her own Lightsabers, a set of three of them to go along with the Lightwhip that she kept hidden around her waist. Two of her new Lightsabers were interesting, double-bladed Lightsabers using a single crystal and a grip that was just a bit bigger than a standard single bladed Lightsaber, the second emitter hidden under a retractable catch at the bottom. Both of such blades could also attach together, forming what looked like a normal double-bladed Lightsaber, making it a very hard weapon to predict and counter since Vis'n had gotten into the habit of throwing them into the air to draw an opponent's line of sight away from her, that normally wouldn't have worked against a Force-user, but with her being a Force blank, it would work perfectly since so many relied on their Force sensitivity to warn them of threats. Her last Lightsaber was a Lightpike, but with a twist, the twist being that the blade was a dual-phase blade with an adjustable length and width, not only that, but the staff section of the blade was retractable to being no bigger than a single-bladed Lightsaber. Vis'n had apparently taken the idea of Trakata and taken it to the next stage, said style being that of deactivating the Lightsaber in the middle of combat to surprise the enemy and getting passed attempts to block only to get a reactivated Lightsaber cutting through their brains for their trouble.

All of Vis'n's Lightsabers were made with an outer casing made from Cortosis, Phrik and Mandalorian Iron, all of which I had managed to find in the scrapyard around my buried ship as I continued to work on it.

Rather amazing what you can find when you have no idea what you're looking for, isn't it?

Myssan, on the other hand, was not a Force-User, which meant that she didn't need, nor want, a Lightsaber, even if it was pretty damned awesome. Instead, I gave her an Asari Warp Blade. The Warp Blade was a lethal weapon, designed to channel Warp fire along the Monomolecular edge of metal to the point that it could, and would, cut through anything, my inclusion of Vibro-technology into the blade probably only made it worse to be on the receiving end of. The blade itself was styled after a single-edged, guardless, eighty centimetre long, Chokuto blade, similar in design to what she used before with the blades I had created for them while they were at Rothana. Said blade was now made from a phase compressed, high carbon plasma-forged Hydrablood steel, it was even stronger than the stuff I used to make the hull of the ship and their armors from, all of that wrapped around a core of solid Eezo mixed with veins of Lifeblood, allowing the blade to self-repair if the edge was even remotely damaged. Such a possibility had already been tested and showed that a Lightsaber couldn't cut through it... Much to Vis'n's annoyance and Myssan's smug satisfaction.

Aside from all of that, the girls also planned to take a few other tricks that they were already putting together, I had little doubt that things would be interesting, to say the least, but the job was in their, more than capable, hands.

I could only stand back and watch now.

 **XXX**

Looking up from the instrumentation before her as the ship deccelerated from Hyperspace, Myssan grinned and immediately made sure that the cloaking device was working perfectly, glad to see that the dozens of Star Destroyers hanging in orbit of the planet Coruscant had not opened fire on them instantly as the Shuttle headed for the planet, specifically, heading for the Palace district, home of the Imperial Palace. Quickly setting the autopilot, Myssan got up from the pilot's seat and walked back into the cargo bay of the Shuttle before nodding as she saw Vis'n already double and triple checking her gear as the Zeltron joined her.

"Are you all set?" Myssan asked, getting a nod from the Dathomiri.

"I've got everything I need, anything else and we'll just have to improvise in the field. Where did you set us to land?" Vis'n asked, not even looking up as one of her Lightsabers floated in front of her, quietly being disassembled before being put back together with a mixture of insane speed and precision that was impossible, even for most Force-users.

"The outer Palace district, it'll be a bit of journey to reach the inner sections of the Palace, but that should give us a bit more in the ways of stealth." Vis'n nodded at that as her Lightsaber clicked together once more, igniting, Vis'n shut it down before grabbing it from mid-air, clipping it back to her waist before standing from the ground and stretching.

"Do you think we might run into any trouble? I mean, the Master gave us the skills and tech to get the job done, but can we really be sure that things will be that smooth?" Vis'n questioned, Myssan bit her lips in thought. It was a very real possibility, not one that she subscribed to since she believed fully in her capabilities before shrugging it off.

"What will happen, will happen. If something goes wrong and we are exposed, then we will just have to think on our feet and do the best we can." Myssan stated simply as Vis'n nodded before both of them grabbed their helmets and slipped them on, Myssan grabbing her Warp Sword that was lying by the ramp as she left the ship and slid it on to her back, magnetic clamps instantly holding it in place and ready for her to draw at any moment.

With that done, they each activated their tactical cloaks and stepped out of the ship, invisible to the world as they walked on to the top of a high-rise flat that looked out on to the massive structure, they both looked at each other, perfectly aware of where the other one was before nodding. Without a second glance, both women jumped over the edge of the structure and launching grappling hooks at a passing automated Taxi, quickly hacking into the vehicle and then sending it to where they wanted to go as they climbed on board as they disappeared into the dense structure of the Imperial Palace.

Taking their time, they navigated the massive structure before finding their way to the massive structure that lay at the centre of the entire place, Palpatine's massive Palace built within the monolithic structure. Getting in was relatively easy for the two as they quickly found an access hatch on one of the upper levels, using their abilities to effortlessly scale the side of the structure before checking for any traps, sensors or detection devices that might trigger an alarm. With none in sight, the two of them quickly disappeared into the structure, sealing the way behind them as to not draw suspicion from any guards that might have noticed the grate being missing, at least, if they ever spotted it. The access hatches themselves were small, thin and clearly meant for smaller model Mouse Droids since the two of them crawled along on all fours before Myssan stopped as she looked down, looking through one of the grates and seeing something of interest.

"-nd you have the gall, to come here and beg for forgiveness. When you have delivered NOTHING!?" Palpatine shouted that last word, the walls reverberating with the Dark side as the man clearly flinched, said man was clearly uniformed in the style of the ISB with his lighter colour of uniform.

"Apologies, My Lord. However, every scrap of data we currently have it not enough to even guess at what Riddicks next target would be, we don't even have enough to guess as to how he gets around, no one even knows what species he is. Intelligence has already gone over every contact they have across the entire Galaxy and found nothing, whoever Riddick is, he literally came out of nowhere and no one knows who he really is." The Imperial officer offered with a shaking voice as the Emperor sneered at him, but the expression retreated into a deep frown of thought as bright yellow eyes burned into the Officer before the Emperor spoke.

"... Very well, Captain... In four days time, I am leaving to inspect the work currently being done for the construction of the latest symbol of Imperial might, you have those four days along the time it takes me to return from my trip, to find out as much information as you can. Remember, if you fail me again... I shall be most... displeased. Dismissed Captain." The Emperor stated sharply as the Captain turned and all but sprinted out of the room as the two girls advanced through the vents before coming to a junction that seemed to be a primary vent section, massive fans going above and below them to carry enough air through the entire structure to prevent people from dying of suffocation in the very depths of the metal monolith.

"This changes things. If we simply wait until he leaves in four days, we could have a lot more room to breath in terms of reaching the Computer Core of this place, maybe even taking some objects of value with us on the way out." Myssan stated as Vis'n nodded.

"Indeed. Though, I think we should talk with Master about this before we decide anything. Agreed?" Vis'n asked as she formed her Omni-tool, already set to activate the QEC and get in contact with the Master, Myssan agreed a moment later with a single nod. Pressing the button, a hologram of the Master suddenly appeared, instantly showing him as he looked at them.

 _"What do you girls require?"_ He asked them over the comms link as they shook their heads.

"Nothing Master, but we believed that it would be a good idea to inform you of a change in circumstances. The Emperor is apparently planning a trip to visit the Death Star within the next four days, for which, he will be away and Vader shall also be away, two of the strongest Dark Side Users. What would you have us do?" Myssan asked simply as the Master hummed at that, curious as to what he was thinking, but they both held their tongues before he spoke again.

 _"If you have that much time, then I would suggest heading back out to the Jedi Temple. If memory serves me right, the place was mostly locked down and turned into an oversized honey trap that never worked out since Obi-wan Kenobi and Yoda changed the Secret Jedi beacons to send a signal that would tell the Jedi to stay away from the place. Go there and see what you can find, clear the place out of any useful artifacts you can find, either Jedi or Sith, but leave a few of the Sith Holocrons behind, preferably none of those belonging to the stronger Sith Lords of history, but take all of the Jedi Holocrons, or, at least, as many as you can. Also, while you're at it, download a copy of the Jedi Archives and send it through to me, and I mean everything, I want the entire thing resting with us, with any information that isn't being kept in it being either taken or copied for our use."_ The Master stated sharply as they nodded, both understanding that this was for Vis'n's benefit since it meant that she would grow in the ways of the Force, becoming stronger and thus being of more use to the Master.

"Understood, Master, it shall be done. What do you want us to do after Palpatine has left the planet?" Vis'n questioned, wanting to know specifics as the Master nodded.

 _"Complete your primary objective before heading back to the Shuttle, once there, go to the Skyhook orbiting the Imperial Palace, as far as I know, Palpatine keeps a lot of his most important belongings in that station. I want you to stealthily gain access to is and download a copy of any information within its systems that might be of use along with skimming through any items within it. If an item is of any particular use, I want you to take a picture, write a basic description and then move on. After that, return to Ord Mantell with all the loot. I don't want you two ending up being caught on the wrong end of Vader's, or worse Palpatine's, Lightsaber."_ They both nodded as the comms link shut down, already, both were eager to begin with their new assignment as they turned and crawled back out the open vent.

They had work to do.

 **XXX**

"Is that the last of it?" Myssan asked to her Force-sensitive friend as they looked at the gathered loot between them.

The Jedi Temple had been a treasure trove of artifacts, knowledge and lore that both were only too happy to take as they pleased. Already, they had spent the the last three days downloading and copying vast sections of the Jedi Archives over the QEC, already, they had managed to get at least 36% of the total database downloaded, but the rest would take another few days. Luckily, Palpatine was going to be at Despayre for at least four days, not counting the five days of Hyperspace travel to reach the planet in question, something that gave them plenty of time, if nothing else. Added to this was the massive number of Holocrons they had already taken from the vault, said vault already having been stripped of all Sith Holocrons present, clearly showing that the Sith had already taken them from the vault. However, with that aside, there were dozens of other Jedi Holocrons littering the Vault, some of them hiding rather impressive secrets as the two of them had quickly discovered and found intriguing.

Force-imbued blades, dozens of Force techniques that the Jedi Order had considered as being 'too Dark', and even numerous mentions of Dark Side techniques in the midst of it all. The Archive itself was filled with mentions of Sith Alchemy, Sith Magic, dozens of texts on the subject that ranged from insightful, to amazing, to brilliant, and more than a few that were rather disturbing. More than enough information to get a grasp of the basics of even Sith arts, but not enough to truly master the higher level abilities, for that, they would require a bit more than just a few accounts of something and second-hand information. However, what was truly of value was the immense amount of Star charts that the Jedi had locked away, each of them showing hidden or lost Hyperspace lanes that criss-crossed the entire Galaxy, some of them allowing travel from the Core worlds right to the Outer rim without needing to make a single stop along the way while others detailed planets that currently don't exist on star charts, such as Dromund Kaas, Korriban and numerous others.

"Most of it, we'll have to leave the QEC-Datashunt here for the next few days to allow it to properly gather all the data, but aside from that, yes, we've pretty much cleared the place out." Vis'n stated to her side as they looked once more at the bounty of Holocrons before them. Myssan nodded at that before looking at her partner.

"Now what? You want to take the stuff back to the Shuttle while I go and see about getting into the Imperial Computer Core? We can meet up at the Shuttle afterwards and then head for the Skyhook." Myssan offered before Vis'n shook her head.

"No, I'll head for the Skyhook as soon as the ship is loaded, no need to waste time for the both of us. Contact me once you've cleared the Palace and I'll come and pick you up." Vis'n stated, getting a nod from the Zeltron before they each went out of the Temple, leaving the hidden Datashunt among the archives as they left, the Guardians of the Temple, the Imperial Senate Sentinels, would never be the wiser as they left without raising a single alarm between them, surprising given that between the two of them, they had carted thousands of Holocrons off to the Shuttle waiting for them outside of the Palace district. Getting to said Shuttle was easy, a quickly hacked Taxi and they suddenly had the perfect method of getting around, the Master had even created a program specifically designed to do just that, allowing for instant control of the Taxis before getting on to them.

Once back at the Shuttle, Myssan left her pack holding the Holocrons, tomes and various other relics behind as she walked back off before heading back for the Palace, behind her, Vis'n took to the pilot's seat of the Shuttle and flew it into the air, the sudden shifts in wind telling the Zeltron that the craft had left as she walked away, heading back for the Palace.

With the Emperor gone, that only made her job a bit easier, right?

 **XXX**

Turns out that the job was not easier, it was just as hard, if not harder. Royal Guard Troopers moved around the entire Palace in forces easily large enough to number in the hundreds and making sure that anyone unlucky enough to get caught by them was going to be very dead, very quickly. Alongside all of this, half a dozen of the old style Magnaguards from the Clone Wars seemed to be standing around, rebuilt with Cortosis armor plating and double-bladed Vibroblades, these things stood in the corridors around vital sections of the Palace, as still as statues and just waiting to be activated. The Computer Core itself was patrolled by no less than a few thousand of the Jedi-killing Droids, not to mention the Scorpenek Annihilator Droids that moved around at will within the deeper levels of the place, all of them being given orders to kill anyone that didn't have the proper authorisation on sight, with the exception of Darth Vader and the Emperor himself. While going through the tens of thousands of levels to reach the Computer Core, Myssan had plenty of opportunity to scan the Droids, taking detailed, highly complex, scans of the Droids and sending them back to the Master as best as she could through the QEC.

However, as she went deeper into the massive complex, it became clearer that the entire place was a fortress onto itself, all built with dozens of integrated Shield generators, Turbolaser batteries and even dozens of hidden hangars that were lined with TIE Fighters, all ready to be deployed at a moment's notice. However, that was not her target, no, her target was the massive central data core, that she had finally, after nine hours of searching, found near the very foundations of the Palace.

Said Core was massive, easily towering over sixty metres tall with dozens of consoles connected to the massive pillar via walkways with even more droids bouncing around the chamber where the Core resided. The chamber itself was heavily reinforced, the walls seeming to be made from at least 55 cm of pure, Mandalorian Iron, something that, while Myssan knew her Warp Sword could cut through, would be difficult to cut a hole through in a hurry, especially at such a thickness. Glancing around, she easily worked her way up to the massive ceiling of the room before crawling down the Core, quickly using her Omni-tool to create a Holo-graphic emitter to cover her while she drew her Warp Sword and made a quick series of cuts, opening the outer casing of the massive machine large enough for her to crawl inside before taking the holo-emitter with her, sealing the casing behind her as she grabbed on to the atoms that made up the Durasteel plating and forced them together with her Biotics. A moment later, it looked as though nothing had even changed as Myssan looked around the massive machine, gaps big enough in between the massive structure that she could easily walk around inside the casing as she watched Droids moving around with Imperial Officers walking up and down a central spiral staircase that went to all levels of the massive machine.

Taking cover even as her cloak remained, she looked over and saw the forms of multiple technicians working on a few pieces. Shifting her Biotics, wishing for a closer look, the Zeltron focused as she created a Reave between her and the Senior most Officer, a subtle thing, right before she initiated an even subtler mindmeld. The results were slow, as images flashed through her mind's eye, but they did come to her as a slow grin overcame her face.

The Imps were doing a system upgrade, these men were just finishing off the last pieces that were arriving and once that was done, the system was finished. With that in mind, that gave her the perfect chance to find the main memory of the Core, the massive blocks of Solid State Hard drives were massive pieces of the machine, each one bigger than an AT-TE, numerous ones extending like a chain further into the planet to the point of going another hundred metres easily. However, with the Core off and the Data being locked into said Hard Drives, that meant that no one would notice what she was doing, especially if she did it correctly, easily bypassing the various firewalls and accessing the root data of the system. A slow grin came across her face as she began.

Opening her Omni-tool, the plans already in place, her work began as she started planting numerous QEC Datashunts around the internal structure of the computer, each of them perfectly hidden and tucked away, being smaller than a Blaster power cell while also being carefully disguised into the very structure of the Core. With that, connections were made, hidden and further covered up while hidden charges were planted within the Datashunts, a way of taking the heart out of the entire Imperial Network if given half the chance, or needing to do as such.

It seemed, that all of a sudden, the Galactic Empire no longer held all the Cards.

 **XXX**

Vis'n looked around the Skyhook that she knew belonged to Palpatine, the entire place reeked of the Dark side, yet the numerous Force-based traps, alarms and illusions seemed to slick right passed her as though she was a ghost. A good thing, she reminded herself, more so since some of those Illusions could have killed a man through sheer fright had they been used on a normal man. Glancing around for the hundredth time as she ruthlessly crushed the thought of grabbing one of the hundreds, perhaps thousands, of Sith Holocrons that was currently lying around as she looked at the Datashunt attached to the console before her. This was a personal data console belonging to Palpatine, used to store his most precious pieces of information, all heavily encrypted and even further guarded with dozens of different Droids running around and plenty more turrets hidden into the walls, but those hardly mattered as she calmly waited for the download to finish.

By her math, the process would take over six days to complete, a long amount of time, but nothing compared to the massive Computer Core hidden beneath the Imperial Palace, which would be continually downloading more data even as all the other files were downloaded, stored and decrypted as quickly as possible. Still, Vis'n expected it to reach the point that, as things progressed, the Master would get better at doing as more data appeared.

Grinning, Vis'n left the concealed Datashunt behind as she headed for the Shuttle, a beeping message appearing in her HUD as Myssan informed her that her job was done, now that just left picking her up and waiting for this download to finish and they would be ready to leave.

She couldn't wish for the download to end sooner if she tried.

 **XXX**

Looking at the data as it came in, I immediately started running more and more decryption programs as I started by going after the very top level stuff first, namely the stuff with the best encryption as I picked out half a dozen files and began with them. Apparently, that was a good choice since I was instantly coming back with some rather interesting things. Byss was apparently one of the files I had picked up, information about how to get their along with what was currently present, numerous operations that were currently on the go with half a dozen other things popping up. Lists of names, faces and locations for thousands of agents across the galaxy with links attached to status updates that dated back to well before even the Clone Wars, along with all of that, dozens of different pieces of information that I could already see coming in handy.

Designs for Droids, weapons, machines, even coordinates to the Maw Installation itself, something I really wanted to raid and plunder for the goodies hidden away within the massive collection of stations near those Black Holes. However, looking through some of the latest intelligence reports as they were being decrypted, I smirked as I noticed a few details that really stood out to me, things that might mean that I don't need to worry about soldiers for the future as I looked at a few reports, all detailing the same thing. A rumor that had apparently spread over the Outer Rim, Inner Rim and the Colonies.

Nite Owl, a Mandalorian Resistance group that remained from the Clone Wars, was looking to recruit me. I grinned at that little bit of information as teeth came through, the lights around me dim, giving my grin a far more sinister appearance.

"Well... Looks like I'm going to have to take a small stop on Mandalore soon." I muttered to myself.

That was going to be... _interesting_... In the Chinese sense of the word.

 **XXX**

 **AN: Please remember to send me your reviews telling me what you think so I can improve for next Chapter. Also, as a sidenote, I'm going to be doing some stuff soon and that will be taking up my time, expect the next update yo be delayed, by how much, I'm not sure, but it will be. Still, hope you enjoyed so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely for recreational purposes.**

 **AN: I finally managed to catch a break and spend a bit of time writing. This is what I came up with as to what is happening in the story. Also, in case anyone wants to know, yes, Riddick will probably have a Harem. I'll still considering who to have in it, but here are the choices that I'm planning to have as definites, at least for the time being as I've changed my mind on a few of them more than once.**

 **Myssan**

 **Vis'n**

 **Bo-Katan Kryze**

 **Shaak Ti**

 **Maris Brood**

 **Celeste Morne**

 **Guri**

 **Qwi Xux**

 **Those are my current choices, just to let you lot know in advance. Now, enough of my random muses. One with the story!**

 **XXX**

Moving around the CIC of my ship, I had to admit that it was a rather interesting experience to have as I finally reached the command chair at the very centre of the room, said chair having a neural jack built into it along with command protocols to allow me to control the three kilometre long ship with but a thought. Truthfully, I didn't need to even be in the seat as I finally sat down, feeling the handshake protocols kick in and the connection process begin. I already had half a dozen augments, some more impressive than others, but one of the things of interest was a built in QEC unit that connected right to the central computer network of the ship, something I planned to use as a tactical advantage when the time came.

The connection finally stabilized a moment later, data pouring through as I felt it all coming in streams as well as physical sensations. The Drive core felt like tensed muscles, ready to run at a moment's notice while the primary Eezo Core felt like a beating heart, power coming strong and steady as I grinned. It had taken more than two weeks to finally finish that damned Eezo core, more time than I really wanted to waste, but not nearly that long in the grand scheme of things. Myssan and Vis'n had long since come back from the mission to Coruscant, Shuttle filled with loot, though they had been careful not to take anything that belonged to the two Sith as to not make them aware of the rather glaring holes in their security. Since the girls had come back, they had been going around the ship, making sure that everything worked as well as sorting out some of the various items and pieces of data as I continued to work on the ship. A minute past with ease before I finished the pre-flight checks, having run a dozen simulations as to make sure all the systems worked as they were supposed to before I finally sighed, everything coming back green.

"Nothing ventured... Nothing gained..." I muttered under my breath as I finally decided it was time to stop being chicken shit and start using what I had. With that, commands started flying around as the Eezo core pulsed to life in the blink of an eye, engine systems came alive an instant later as even more power suddenly became available to me, sensors blazed as I detected many things. I detected the junk that my ship was hidden within, the various radio and Holonet signals that were being picked up as I listened and watched the Galaxy before a smirk fell across my lips. It was time to get moving.

The order went out, I knew I couldn't physically hear it, but I still heard the sound of shrieking metal as it was forced apart, forced to move from decades of rust and disregard as my ship rose, junk metal falling away as I watched from a third person perspective and felt my smirk grow. Had anyone actually seen the event in question, it would have looked as though the land had split open and a monster of unimaginable size had stepped forth, rapidly flying into the air and hovering there for a moment before picking up speed and disappearing. Sensors across the entire system should have detected my ship, all of them failed as the pitch black hull coupled with highly advanced jamming systems made that all next to impossible, the cloaking device that had been taken from the Theta-class Shuttle only making that more so as the ship disappeared completely the moment that it was out of the atmosphere.

I smirked as the ship disappeared from the void before spinning up the Hyperdrives, information automatically appearing before me as I noted half a dozen different routes that I could program into the computer to take me to the next destination that I had in mind. Glancing over the data, taking the timing into question before shrugging, I picked an old route that was hidden within the Jedi archives, a small route that was rather direct and would get me to Mandalore within five days rather than a week and a half. With that done, ME fields flooded the space around the ship, neutralising the gravity well of the planet as the Hyperdrives kicked in, I felt the sudden acceleration before I watched with interest as the light of the stars was blue shifted before entering Hyperspace. A moment later, the interface disappeared as I disconnected from the chair, an alarm already set to inform me of how far the ship was from the planet along with another alert to tell me about any ships that might of been in the system.

Then again, I already knew most of the details thanks to Myssan's work in infiltrating the Imperial Intelligence network, so the small group of Star Destroyers present in the system were not going to be that much of a threat to me.

No, as I walked away from the CIC, my mind was on other, more important things. One such being a rather simple, yet complex question.

What the hell was I going to call my ship?

 **XXX**

You know, some people really didn't know just what you could get done in five days, I certainly did as I looked over my own craftsmanship as I stood within the rather extensive workshop I had built within the heart of my ship. The ship itself, I had finally come up with a name that I rather liked, was now called the Sicarius, the latin word for Assassin, something that I found pretty funny since the ship could probably batter an entire fleet of Star Destroyers in a head-to-head fight.

Aside from that, I had been busy working on other things, namely, my new armor. Said armor was something else, based on the design of the EM-208 robots from the Robocop 2014 movie, the armor was well designed and was perfect for what I wanted as I kept the same basic design, but changed it up. The armor now covered the body more completely like that of the Robocop from the same movie, but was thick, angular and looked like it was ready to tank a nuke without a second thought. I had magnetic strips planted all over the armor so as to hole all my weapons as needed, but I added a few things, namely a compartment around the back of the waist to carry grenades and explosives, about twenty of the latter if I needed that many, given that I had installed another thirty metal rings to hold other grenades along with half a dozen dedicated magnetic pads for things like Thermal detonators. On the thighs, I had also gone out of my way and put a miniature Omni-fab on each leg along with the one that doubled as a backpack on the back of the armor, all of this meant that I had plenty of space to make more toys as well as the fact that this armor had some really impressive Omni-gel reserves. Medi-gel capacity, of course, was doubled seeing as, even if I didn't need the stuff, it might come in handy to give to an ally on demand.

The armor itself also features a lot of rather impressive tech into its construction. Built from the ground up around a Hydrablood steel, honeycombed with Broodresin, exoskeleton with Myomer bundles anchored to points to enhance the strength of the system and increased the speed and strength of the user. A neural interface jack was present to allow me full use of that system as well as the added benefit of Eezo-based, force multiplier circuits in the fits, elbows, knees, feet and head that could work with my Biotics to ensure that, if I hit something with the intention to kill it, it would stay dead. The internal computer was also advanced, making use of complex 3D components to save space as well as increasing both the processing power along with the storage capacity while assisting the two Omni-tools built into the gauntlets. The internal powerplant, a trinity of miniature Eezo enhanced Fusion reactors, also provided power to a number of other systems including a series of KBs forming into 4 static layers of defence, augmented by a number electromagnetic projectors for each layer along with a top layer of Cyclonic Barriers. It was honestly rather interesting that some things worked rather well in that, for these, they seemed to be partially similar to Tim taylor technology.

By that, I meant that the more power they got, the faster they recharged, not that they got stronger... Unfortunately.

However, just to make sure that I wasn't blind sided, I also added a Personal Energy Shield, a similar model to the one that the girls had, which was of Verpine design, something I was rather happy about since it had the rather nice side-effect of being capable of blocking Ion weapons. A very useful trick to have, especially since those weapons hurt, even with all the shielding I put on my tech.

Thick armor was layered over the underlayers, Hydrablood steel being used to make up the main layer of it, being over ten millimetres thick while another five millimetres of Discord Iron was layered under that, with a further backing of another two millimetres of Broodresin after that. Under all of that was a mixture of Omni-gel sealant padding to rapidly fill any holes that were formed in battle so that the suit retained an airtight seal for use in vacuum. Along with that was a Lifeblood circulatory system filled with more Omni-gel and Nanites that would speed up self-repair to insane levels, furthermore, this was also augmented by multiple energy capture systems built into the Discord Iron layers. The reason for this was two fold, one was to allow provide energy to allow the Lifeblood to replicate and repair itself while the other reason was to allow an escape for any excess energy within the Discord Iron itself. Discord Iron was impressive in that it had an insane tensile strength and tolerance to kinetic impacts, but what really made it special was the rate at which it dissipated energy. Any kind of energy hitting it would rapidly be spread over a larger surface area, making it much less effective, or practically useless in some cases, unless properly channeled to ensure penetration took place, again something that was rather difficult since four millimetres of Discord Iron could stop a Lightsaber, not without damage however.

Omni-projectors were also added around the armor, each of which was fully capable of projecting massive sheets of Photon-locked matter in any form I wanted within four metres of me, giving me even more of an advantage than before. Omni-gel nozzles were also added, designed to release the material that would quickly harden into a ceramic, ablative armor that could act as armor in the traditional sense, or as a heat shield to survive re-entry to a planet's atmosphere. As a last feature, I had high-output, high efficiency thrusters attached to the back of my armor, hidden under the overlapping plates and appearing as two groups of three on either side of my back, around the bottom of my shoulder blades. In this way, the system was non-obtrusive and really good at letting me move around.

Aside from all of that, my new armor had all the same features as the old one, only enhanced to be better in this armor, which I decided to name as my Odin Battlearmor. Truthfully, the moment I had finished it, I instantly swapped out the pairs, though I did leave my old armor around, putting it on an Omni-gel mannequin in my workshop for nostalgia's sake.

 **XXX**

Looking through the sensors of the Sicarius, I smirked as I saw just how accurate the Imperial data that I had found was. The Star Destroyers in orbit of Mandalore were present, at least 4 Imperial- _I_ Star Destroyers with another 6 Victory- _I_ Star Destroyers running as escort, TIE Fighters were also present within the system. Honestly, I found it rather funny just how stupid the Imps were, looking at the design of the Imperial Star Destroyers, I could say with a rather good degree of knowledge that whoever built it was an idiot. Warmaster had just to stop laughing at how stupid the design was, Engineer was scowling at the idiocy of the designers while STG, Infiltrator and Soldier were all cackling at how easy it would be to infiltrate for the former two, and how lightly defended it was for it's size, making it an easy target, in the latter's case.

Hell, I could understand that all perfectly, especially given the placement of the turrets along with other things like the internal systems, Main reactors, the Bridge and the Shield generators. Firstly, the turrets were shit, the whole placement meant that even though the ship had eight Turbolasers, pretty powerful ones at that, only the first two right at the front would be able to fire straight ahead without clipping, or shooting straight into, the back of the one in front of them. To fire all of them at a target in front of the ISD, you'd have to tilt the entire ship so that all of them could fire, but that had the problem of displaying a much larger target profile for the enemy to shoot back at. Still, the truly funny thing was that, the top side was actually decently armed, but the underside? Fuck that with a rusty spanner! The entire underside of the ship lacked anything in the form of weapons, only having that single exposed hangar present, and that was more like a massive hole in the armor than anything else, especially since a well aimed shot could core straight through the Main Reactor. Added to this, the location of the Bridge was exposed to all hell, literally, the only thing protecting the bridge crew was a single sheet of transparent metal alloy less than twenty centimetres thick.

Twenty Fucking Centimetres!

I could shoot through that with the Mass Drive take from an AT-TE, completely cripple the entire ship before a blast shield closed over the oversized windows that looked more like targets painted on to the hull. I had actually done some research and, believe it or not, but the people here believed that this was a _good_ idea, of having the Bridge so exposed, since they thought that a crew that knew that if they fucked you were going to die, would work better. I honestly had to shake my head at that, I would have thought the opposite would have been better, putting the crew in a CIC hidden at the very core of the ship, preventing them from getting panicky and making stupid mistakes in the heat of battle. Then again, this was just a belief on their part, no one had actually done any research to prove that it worked, and by now, it had just become tradition to do it, stupidity at it's finest. Not only that, but the Shield generators also doubled as the primary communication arrays, meaning that if you took out both of them, which were handily placed on top of the bridge tower, the ship in question would be incapable of defending itself or even talking with it's allies.

I sighed once more as I looked through the sensors of the Sicarius, it would be so easy to wipe out every ship in the system and be gone before anyone knew what the hell had happened, but I wanted to be a little more subtle than that. The Imps had known about the Nite Owl base on Concordia for quite a while now, they were due to launch an attack/raid on it about three days after my first appearance, but the raid was called off as the units assigned to the attack were sent elsewhere to look for me. With my most recent attacks, not to mention the network access that I now had, I had managed to get the files on the group... _misplaced_ for the time being, giving me enough time to get in and out of the system with no one being the wiser. Still, that didn't mean that I was planning to leave empty handed, at the very least, I was going to be yanking a few dozen Lambda-class Shuttles that were flying about, all of them carrying full loads of Mandalorian Iron from some of the moons of Mandalore to the main planet. Said metal ore was then boxed up and shipped on to an Imperial Gozanti-class Cruisers before being sent out of system, probably to Kuat or Coruscant itself. A quick thought and I had more than a few of those Cruisers marked on sensors for later, you could never know when you'd need a near indestructible metal for your personal use.

With that done, I turned the ship and headed for Concordia, finding myself infinitely amused by how close I had gotten to some ships and how the damn things had yet to notice me even as I came into the orbit of the Moon.

 **XXX**

Ok... If I was amazed at how stupid the Imps were before, that had gone to a completely new level as I had left the Sicarius. I was still linked with the ship, so I was able to hack into the ISD's to see what they saw through their own sensors, and I was honestly amazed at what I saw. The sensors of the ISD clearly saw me as I started to enter the atmosphere of the moon, but the truly funny thing was that they had seen me before immediately dismissing me as just another piece of space debris on their passive sensors, not even bothering to use the active sensors to check.

Idiots. Idiots the lot of them.

Still, this gave me the advantage of being able to get down to the moon with ease, especially since the only Imperial holding on the Moon was a single mining station that was on the far side of the planet, currently working through some still rich Beskar veins in deep into the crust of the planet. I could practically hear the laughter Warmaster, Soldier, Vanguard and Infiltrator while Matriarch was giggling at how stupid the Imps were, they were relying so heavily on a planetary sensor net to detect enemy forces that they hadn't even bothered with manned patrols of any given area. That was just begging for a Commando Raid, right there.

Screaming through the atmosphere, I smirked as I knew the bastards had already discounted me as a threat, looking down, I saw the jungles rapidly approaching as I moved passed the upper layers of the atmosphere and shooting passed the clouds. A mental prompt and the already half-melted ablative armor popped off, a burst of force from the built-in Eezo Core sending it flying where it would biodegrade over the course of the next week to leave no trace that I was present, it was the beauty of that blend of ceramic. Then again, the Omni-gel nozzles could make a variety of blends to give different ceramics, each with different qualities, this one being for stealth and leaving as little trace behind as possible.

With the tree tops quickly coming into view, I felt the grin increase in size across my face as I flipped over, going from a head-first dive to looking like I would land on my feet, my arms out stretched as I shot passed the first few branches, even landing on one as it snapped completely before I kept going to the ground. A moment before impact, the Eezo Core suddenly went into overdrive, sending a massive burst of force though the armor, countering my terminal velocity while inertia cancelers ensured that the sudden deceleration didn't turn me into paste. Enhanced or not, I would still be killed if I went from over 210 kmph to rest within less than an eyeblink, still, the sudden impact of the wall of force didn't do much besides flatten the long grass, causing it to look as though someone had just taken a hammer and slammed the grass. Then again, that would be the only 'proof' that I had even been present as I stood up from my crotch before looking around, my helmet glancing around as I had changed the look of it, rather than having a single red visor to two slit-like openings for my eyes to see through and for my HUD.

"Well... That was more fun than I thought it would be..." I muttered to myself as I glanced around, noting the background noise of the massive jungle before turning around, my HUD coming online as I saw the waypoint I had already placed appearing in the distance, showing the location of Nite owl base as I smiled.

"Time to get moving." I spoke aloud before starting to move. Dark energy subtly started charging through me as I took advantage of that to lessen the hold gravity had on me as I created another field pulling me into the air as I started leaping, easily clearing over fifty metres in a single leap as I landed again before leaping again. This time, taking me to a low-hanging branch of the trees around me, I was literally telling reality to go cry in a corner as I started dashing across the branches like a ninja from Naruto. My speed rapidly started increasing as I got further along, my Biotic lightening, the slight pull field on my body towards the direction I was going along with Force being projected with each step, creating a much greater acceleration as I literally skipped over a dozen trees without touching them. Add in the Force-multiplier circuits and I had easily reached a respectable speed after less than a minute... For most F1 cars, that is, all the while, I made no sound as another set of Biotic fields worked to create small vacuum pockets that I slipped through before closing them, leaving me in a bubble where no sound was created as I moved. Literally, I had stepped on multiple branches, some of them even groaning as though they were ready to snap, and they made no sound as I moved, all the while hidden by a final biotic field that was making use of gravitation fields to literally bend light, selectively, around me, giving a very good impression of a Tactical cloak, but with better protection from Light and Plasma-based weapons as well.

I was a literal ghost, and anyone that was watching would never see me coming.

 **XXX**

Looking around, I had to admit that Nite Owl clearly knew what it was doing when they had built their camp. The thing was hidden in a large crater at the base of a large mountain, the entrance of a vast network of caves with a dozen shelter-type structures made from sheets of Durasteel scattered around. Off to the side, I could see five shuttles, Kom'rk-class Fighter/transports from the look of it, each of them fully loaded and having been upgraded to be able to hold even more supplies and people inside of them as they were a fair bit longer than the standard version should have been. A quick scan later and I knew exactly what I wanted to know as I counted no less than three hundred people in the entire compound, not a lot in the grand scheme of things, but the fact that they were Mandalorians... Well, that meant that you better pray you had an army behind you, because, if these guys were trained and equipped well enough, then there was bound to be more than a few Force Users that would be hesitant to even come near them, let alone fight them.

With that in mind, a short, subtle Biotic charge got me inside the network of shelters that had been strung together as I appeared inside one of the barracks. I smiled slightly at that, the beauty of the Biotic charge allowing me to bypass matter during the charge like a miniature Mass Relay jump. Very useful.

Glancing around, I saw that the room I was in had eight beds divided into four bunk beds with two cupboards next to the door, none of the beds were filled and the cupboards contained a few clothes divided between different shelves along with a few spare pieces of armor and weapons. Another quick scan and I saw that the area was a grouping of six of these rooms with an underground complex built on to the shelter with another entrance that exited into the abandoned mines. A rather well built place that went pretty far down. Though, I did think it was a bit much since the only reason it hadn't been spotted from orbit was the sensor masks that were placed around the crater. Then again, the Imps had managed to find this place still, though, that was more by blind luck as a TIE fighter had gotten lucky and they finally noticed the masking over the area as it did a flyby. That was another thing that I needed to bring up as I brought up my HUD, instantly moving the scans of the base around as I looked for the Command centre of the base before smirking as I found it.

It was located five levels down, right at the centre of the base and hidden under a reinforced roof of Duranium alloy at least half a metre thick backed by another metre of Durasteel plating. There was no direct route to the Command centre, the only routes being through no less than eighteen pre-prepared kill zones with no cover for the assaulters and the defenders having automated, E-web armed turrets in place with extendable cover already prepared for that floor alone. Multiple self-destruct charges were also in place to make advancing through each level as painful as possible, collapsing them as they were taken, not to mention the fact that each level also held it's own supply of such killzones. Add on to this the fact that the floors were heavily reinforced to prevent someone from just cutting through the floor, no lifts going through all the floors and the stairs being located on opposite ends of each floor in an alternating pattern.

Yeah... Anyone attacking this place was going to be bleed dry before they even captured the first underground floor.

Me, on the other hand? I could cheat, which was exactly what I did as I stealthily Charged through the floors of multiple levels before arriving on the correct level, further Charging again to taking me right into the middle of the Command centre. As I came into the room, I smirked as I saw half a dozen Nite Owl Mandalorians moving around the room, all of them armed and armored while I saw a few leaning over a table in the middle of the room as others were looking over number sensor consoles and computer terminals. Looking at the only one not wearing their helmet, I couldn't help the eyebrow that rose as I saw Bo-Katan Kryze leaning over the table, an old map spread out over it along with countless other maps, each of them looking like geographic maps of the surrounding area along with plans for the tunnels and the Imperial mining operation. I frowned, looks like I might have arrived on the eve of a commando raid.

"Dorin. Did the scouts report back yet?" Bo-Katan commanded suddenly, glancing up from the map and looking at a clock behind me as I took to leaning against an empty console opposite her.

"Yes, Commander. They radioed a minute ago, said that they have been looking for the last half an five minutes and haven't found any sign of an impact from whatever it was that came down from orbit. The scout leader said he was going to expand their search pattern." The Mandalorian to my left, about third in the line, spoke without turning around from his console. I felt my eyebrow go up further. So they weren't idiots like the Imps were? I nodded at that. Good, it would help they stay alive longer. With that thought, I decided that I should just be blunt and dropped the Biotic-based cloak.

"You might want to call them back..." I stated simply as I appeared in their midst, I noted the widening eyes of everyone in the room as, for a single glorious second, no one dared breathe. "They're not going to find anything."

And then the moment passed. The Mandalorians reacted instantly as I stood still, leaning against the console with my arms crossed as every Mandalorian in the room suddenly jumped to their feet, grabbing rifles, dual pistols and more than a few even leaning forwards, ready to launch their missiles from their jetpacks. I smirked inside my helmet at that, as I made a show of slowly looking around the room before looking back at Bo-Katan, who had also drawn both her pistols and was glaring at me.

"... Who are you? How did you get in here? Now!" She barked as someone punched a button by the door, an alarm blaring suddenly as flashing lights went off in the top corner of the room.

"In reverse order. I got here by using a ship, which I parked in orbit, before carrying out a direct, planetary re-entry deployment from my ship, landing about 64 kilometres in that direction-" I made a vague gesture to my right in the direction I had come from. "- before sneaking down here. Your scouts won't find anything because I left nothing to find. As for who I am? Well, shouldn't you know the answer to that one? After all, you've been putting the word out since my first appearance on Coruscant that you wanted to talk, so here I am."

Bo-Katan narrowed her eyes for a moment before sighing, her eyes gaining a glint of understanding as she stood up, her muscles still tense, but less so than a moment ago, her grip more relaxed.

"Riddick." She stated as I nodded, the others in the room relaxed slightly as she glanced to someone before they turned to another control panel, a few button presses later and the alarm was silenced. "Hmph, new armor?" I nodded again, biting back the instinct to immediately go for sarcasm.

"Made this on the way here from Ord Mantell, figured that I may as well get an upgrade while I had the time to build something. So, what is it that you wanted to talk about? You spread the word rather far, all things considered, even the Imperial Intelligence idiots picked up on it." I stated simply as Bo-Katan nodded, the others going back to their duties, I walked over and stood opposite her at the massive table covered in all manner of documents.

"I know, but the point was to try and get the message out, and relying on Black Market and Underground channels to get a message to you wasn't exactly bound to work since no one knew anything about you. Helmet." She stated, I nodded at that last bit, a quick mental command and my helmet came off, seems appearing in it as the pieces retracted and slid into my collar a moment later. Bo-Katan's only reaction was a slight rise in her left eyebrow, whether that was at my appearance or the helmet was anyone's guess.

"Fair point, but you might want to be careful about that kind of thing." I stated with a frown as she looked up at me.

"How so?"

"Before I came here, I was doing some maintenance on my ship while some friends were off on Coruscant hacking into the Imperial Intelligence network at the source. While they were there, they found a document that listed your current location. The Imps knew that you were here, for over five months now, and were planning to launch an attack at some point. That is, until I showed up, I made my first appearance about two days before the attack was meant to take place, the Imps called the attack off as the units that were meant to attack you were reassigned to track me." I stated simply, getting a frown from her as the others kept working, though I could feel the tension in the air, could practically hear the sudden elevation in heart rates around the room.

"Thanks for that, we'll start moving base ASAP. They still know that this base is here?" She asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, but I did a bit of creative filing and resorted the information. It'll take them at least another month to dig the information up, and even then, there is no telling how long it'll be before they finally decide to pay you a visit, especially since Palpy is screaming for my head on a pike." I smirked at that last bit as a few people snorted at that. Bo-Katan smirked as well, probably because it gave her forces time to get the hell out of dodge.

"Thanks for that, Riddick. Though, in truth, we were about to relocate after the next operation, something we were about to launch in an hour's time." She stated as she gestured to a piece of paper lying on the table and I glanced down. It was a picture of the Imperial Mining base on the other side of the planet, a detailed map of the complex and more than a few datapads holding various pieces of information in them, small things like Stormtrooper numbers and patrol routes. The Garrison size had also been noted along with the presence of six AT-STs and four AT-DPs that seemed to be constantly stationed around the corners of the complex. The complex itself was completely encircled by a six metre high, three metre thick wall of reinforced Permacrete with layers of Durasteel rebar enhancing the protection offered by it, along the top of the wall was a walkway for Stormtroopers with motion sensors linked to automated E-webs and a group of eight Turbolaser turrets that had two per side of the compound. In the middle of the complex was the mine, a converyor going down into it that was constantly pulling out ore that was passed into the central building, from there, it looked to be placed into containers and moved to a group of six landing zones, each one big enough to easily fit a Lambda-class Shuttle. Off to the side of the landing platform was a series of barracks, an Office building and a storage warehouse for any backlog of the Beskar they were mining.

"Commando raid?" I guessed as I looked over the information breifly. "Going in at night, taking out their sensor net and climbing the wall, take out the petrol on duty before heading for the storage warehouses and taking any of the Mandalorian Iron that they've mined so far, right?"

My guess got a nod from Bo-Katan as she pointed out a few things.

"Yeah. The Imps recently hit a large vein of Beskar and it's been hitting a backlog for the last few days. Not enough Shuttle have been coming down and the Droids in the mines have been filling the store house up for three days straight before the Officer in charge of the base finally shut them off to prevent overspilling. They haven't sent out the request yet, mostly due to some... technical difficulties, but the Shuttles to pick up the next batch is coming down in roughly 48 hours, once that happens, they are going to be filling out more Shuttles within the week." Bo-Katan explained as she pointed at another document, a design of the internal structure, specifically, the datacore of the Office complex. "Not only that, but when the Shuttles come, it's SOP for them to send a backup memory drive back to their main base on Mandalore, usually with all their progress reports and a full map of the mining complex they've made."

"So what? You're aiming to take all the Iron, take or destroy the data and seal the mines, at least on their side before turning around and blowing their entire complex to hell and back?" I questioned as she nodded.

"Yes, we've already managed to sneak in once and get a full inventory of how much Beskar they've got tucked away, we know where the tunnels connect and we know where to set charges to seal the mine shafts on their side to make it harder for them to find more Beskar. However, the big problem is the timing, we're going to need to be in and out within a day at the very least, and that means moving over four hundred tons of Beskar down into the mines before moving it elsewhere after we clear out from here." I nodded at that before cupping my chin in thought.

"What about reprogramming the Droids?" I questioned, getting a look from her as I explained. "The mining Droids? No one said that you have to haul all that ore by yourself. Just reprogram the Droids or attach Restraining bolts to them so that they'll obey you until you get a chance to reprogram them properly. What model are they anyway?" I asked, curious because I knew that stuff like that would be useful.

"From what we've seen? Multi-Environment Mining Droids, MEMD-2s." Bo-Katan stated, I smiled at that. Those things were massive beasts, eight metres tall, twenty metres wide and with a dozen features that would make them the kind of droids that one would want in a Mining operation.

"Perfect. Those could easily hold a few dozen tons of cargo, add in the fact that you could easily repurpose them as assault units to help you attack places, especially since I heard those things can cut through about seven hundred metres of solid rock every twelve hours. How many do they have?" I asked as I saw Bo-Katan smirk as she caught on to what I was saying.

"Last recon saw at least 6 of them coming up from the mines." I nodded at that as I whistled slightly, those things were not cheap. A single MEMD-2 cose over twenty thousand Credits alone.

"Do you know where the control station for them is?"

"It's in the main office by the Datacore."

"Well, at least that will make thing easier for us." I stated, getting a raised eyebrow from Bo-Katan at that.

"Us?" She asked as I nodded.

"Yes, us. Especially since I'm coming with you lot. No way in hell am I planning to stay on the sidelines and miss out all the fun." I stated with a smile. Bo-Katan looked at me for a few moments, her face neutral before a smirk crawled on to her face.

"Good." Was all she said as she and I went back to the maps, looking over the details and finishing off the plan of action, then again, Nite Owl already had a plan ready, we were just modifying it to fit me in.

Either way, this was going to be fun.

 **XXX**

"Sensor net is down. I repeat, the sensor net is down. All units can now move in." Bo-Katan heard over the Commslink as she looked at the complex before her. It had taken five hours to get their by Shuttlecraft, but the trip had been worth it as they had landed in a remote valley away from the complex before moving in as the sun set over the horizon. However, as the other members of Nite Owl moved in under the cover of darkness, Bo-Katan was busy watching the black-clad figure moving along the wall through her Macrobinoculars, said figure was scaling the wall with ease before jumping up right behind a group of Stormtroopers ten men strong. She smiled as she watched what happened next, the back two of the group were knocked together as they shook before Riddick grabbed them by the front of the helmets over their outer shoulders before stepping between them, pulling his hands with him as their necks snapped violently behind him. The other eight were alerted by that, but didn't get a chance to react as Riddick was on them, the first died from a clear punch to the throat, next one died from a Vibroknife through the armpit that stabbed straight into the heart as the third got that same knife through the visor and into his brain. The fourth had his neck snapped before being thrown at the fifth, distracting him before he got his neck snapped by a kick to the face, leaving a footprint in the helmet as the sixth was killed by a kick to the waist, snapping the spine and killing him outright. Seventh was killed by another snap to the neck while the last one had his helmet grabbed and used as a handhold while another knife slit his throat.

All of that took place within less than five seconds.

Grinning to herself, she continued to watch as Riddick moved silently, crouching down and dragging the bodies off to the side before throwing them over the wall right before the rest of the Nite Owl groups climbed up. Bo-Katan was already getting up as she saw this, two other teams having climbed up the walls on the other side of the complex as she and her team moved to the third wall, right behind the Office and Barracks of the facility.

"Status." She ordered over the Comms Link as she quickly ran down the hill she was stationed at, already moving passed the motion sensors as she saw they were indeed disabled.

"Patrol group Alpha is dead, groups Beta and Charlie are being taken care of as we speak. I'm moving into plant charges on the Walkers, head for the Office and I'll meet you there. Riddick out." Came the voice of Riddick in return as the others nodded at that, already knowing what to do as they saw Riddick disappear, telling them that he had some kind of personal cloaking device on him, just adding to how dangerous he was as the totalling eighty strong group moved on, twenty already moving to the Store house, another forty moving to the Barracks while the remaining twenty, including her, headed for the Office complex, the Datacore, Mining Droid control station and Power Core being their objectives as they checked everything they had. Nodding to themselves, they easily sneaked into the base as they found a maintenance access hatch before cutting it open with a Laser cutter, getting inside the base before moving downwards, said targets being hidden underground.

Moving quietly, they quickly reached the entrance to the Computer Core, a massive room filled with banks of computers, a few stations were being manned with a few dozen Imperial technicians, some Officers and a pair of Stormtroopers by the door to the rest of the compound. Bo-Katan saw all this through the grate of a vent they were hiding in as the group split up, ten more heading further into the facility to find the Power Core as the others looked at each other, a few few quick gestures were exchanged as orders were given. Everyone of them present down on a series of buttons on their wrists, switch vision mode in their helmets before reaching behind them and the lead person grabbed a pair of smoke grenades from their belt. A moment passed before the grate was silently pulled out and the smoke grenades were thrown into the room as another member of the group had already moved out of the vent, blasting the controls for the main door and sealing it shut from the outside for the time being.

"What the hell!?" Came the voice of one Imperial as the sound of coughing filled the room as thick, black smoke filled it. An instant later and Nite Owl was in the room, blaster shots firing through the smoke with ease as the Stormtroopers were the first to die before the Officers joined the Stormtroopers.

"Get the room secured, now!" Bo-Katan shouted as she moved with ease, her visor allowing her to see through the smoke before she watched her men fanning out and securing it. A moment later, the Slicer of the group was already over at the consoles and working, Slicer chip already in place as he connected to a Datapad and portable hard drive before looking at her.

"Cracking the encryption now, Commander. Shouldn't be longer than ten minutes, alarms have also been permanently disabled." Bo-Katan nodded at that before looking at her men.

"Alright, you and you, stay here and make sure that data is uploaded. The rest of you? Spread out and start looking for anyone that might be able to get away, I want no survivors of this attack. None. We do not want the Empire coming back here again." Bo-Katan ordered as she picked two Mandalorians at random and they went to guard the door as they quickly fixed the problem and opened it, smoke billowing behind them as they stepped out and spread out. Bo-Katan was already moving down the corridors, even as she heard the sounds of distant blaster fire, with a click of her Commslink, she opened a channel.

"All forces, report." She ordered.

"Team one, Barracks has been infiltrated, some of the Stormtroopers managed to wake up before we managed to kill them. They didn't put up a fight and weren't noticed by the Walkers outside, but more of the Tin-buckets are waking up from the sounds of Blasters."

"Team two, Power Core has been secured, planting charges now, ETA until task is complete: three minutes."

"Team three, Store house has been secured. We've got over 453 tons of Beskar here, ready to be moved plus a few dozen Hover sleds as well, that should make things a bit easier to move it all back to base."

"Riddick here. The Mining droids have been reprogrammed, they now obey you lot and I'm reconfiguring the control station to be mobile, shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes." With that last statement, Bo-katan nodded to herself as she considered what to do before speaking.

"All teams, forget stealth, go in heavy. Riddick, trigger the charges on the walkers and ensure those Droids are under our control. Team one, bring out the heavy ordnance and reduce that Barracks to rubble. After the place has been scrapped, meet up with Teams Two and Three and move into the mines and start planting the Seismic charges from the transports." She ordered at that as she started moving, it may not have been much of a fight, but Bo-Katan was still going to make the most of it.

 **XXX**

Riding the back of the MEMD-2 at the head of a convoy of six of the massive droids, I couldn't help the smirk hidden under my helmet as me and the rest of the raiding team headed back for the Nite Owl homebase. The entire operation had gone well, the complex had been reduced to a crater by the detonation of Seismic Charges like the ones used by Jango Fett in Attack of the Clones, the entire mining network had been fucked with the base being blown to hell and back by the power core going critical. All an' all, it was a good operation as I glanced to the side, seeing Bo-Katan sitting next to me as the Droids kept moving, it would take a few weeks to get back to the main base, but the Imperial Shuttles weren't due for another twelve hours anyway. I had already hacked the local Star Destroyers, removing any trace of the location of the Nite Owl base, just to give them a bit of extra time, but I had placed the Sicarius on stand-by, just in case any of the Imp ships got a little trigger happy.

"So... What now?" I asked, curious as I leaned back, my helmet open as I glanced up at the cave ceiling, rather impressed by the fact that the entire cave was already big enough for the Droids to fit through, a bit, in single file. Bo-Katan turned to regard me for a moment before shrugging.

"Probably best to pack up and move base elsewhere, we've got enough supplies to last us a long time and the Imps are going to be watching the Moon like Vultures waiting for a new corpse to drop, so best to stay low." Bo-Katan stated simply as I nodded at that, understanding the logic, but having an idea of my own.

"You know, you could always come with me." I stated with a half-shrug. I noted the attention from Bo-Katan suddenly increase as she focused on what I was saying.

"Meaning?"

"You already know that I fully plan to fuck over the Empire. If you come with me, then that means you don't need to worry about laying low since I've got most supplies already sorted on my ship. Onboard Hydroponics with an automated system to gather the food together, not to mention a full protein vat for MREs if you want them." I stated simply.

"I see... So, you want us to come with you and help you Kriff up the Empire's day, right? What do we get out of it?" Bo-Katan asked, curious as to what kind of benefit she could get from this arrangement. I shrugged.

"My people are pretty good with augments and technology as a whole, probably give you a bit of an advantage in a fight along with upgrading your armor and weapons. And if you're not interested in that kind of thing... Well, how about the Mask of Mandalore for one?" I asked, instantly, every Mandalorian around me stopped dead and even stopped pretending to not be listening at that. Truthfully, I didn't know where it was, but ROB did, and he had given that location to me after some of my more... _creative_ kills in that mining complex. Honestly, I could have guessed where the mask was with it being on Galidraan, being kept in the private collection of the Governor. ROB had been kind enough to give me a full file filled with all the juicy details including a full accounting of all the Mandalorian artifacts that the bastard had kept hidden, apparently that was one of the main reasons he had called on the Jedi when the Mandalorians were present on the planet. Mostly to ensure that he didn't lose 'such a valuable piece of his collection', as the file noted.

"Where?" Bo-Katan ordered through grinding teeth. I didn't say anything as I mentally activated one of my Omni-tools and brought up the file in question before facing the holographic screen at her, she looked surprised by the casual display of holographic technology well beyond the norm, but said nothing as her eyes narrowed and looked at the data. She didn't ask for help as she used the scroll bar to go up and down the full file, reading over the material multiple times over the course of a few hours just to make sure that she was reading it correctly. All the while, the other members of Nite Owl had been standing, or sitting, tensely, waiting for their leader to finish to hear if it was the genuine thing or not. After three hours, Bo-Katan nodded to me before I pulled my arm back, disengaging the locked joints to prevent my arm falling asleep as she looked at me with more interest.

"... How did you get that file?" She asked as I shrugged.

"It was in a back server in the Imperial Intelligence files, pretty old and, more or less, forgotten by them since I looked at the last time it was accessed and saw that it was during the Clone Wars, or a few years before that even took place. Since I was planning to come here anyway, I figured you and the others under your command might want to know, you know, to get back a piece of your heritage as True Mandalorians." I stated simply as Bo-Katan stared at me with a neutral expression, right before a small smile filler her face.

"Alright, we'll come with you. We'll pack up our base once we've gotten back there and help you bring the hurt to the Empire, but not before we see this mask, and get it out of the hands of that Governor, not to mention the other artifacts that he's got stashed away." I nodded at that. I was easy to understand why as well, especially given the size of the bastards collection. The man had five full suits of Neo-Crusader Armor from the Great War, all of them made from a Mandalorian Iron-Durasteel alloy and more than capable of taking a couple of hits, even blocking Lightsaber strikes. Along with this, the bastard had ten Beskad blades made from pure Mandalorian Iron, five pairs of Crushgaunts, two Bes'bevs and even a fully operational Basilisk War Droid, all of that was tucked away in a hidden chamber of his castle-like home on top of a snow covered mountain.

"Fair enough." I stated as I lay back, seeing the other Mandalorians going back to doing whatever they were doing before, though I could see the energy going through them. All of them seemed excited, looking forwards to the prospect of getting a piece of their history back, not that I really blamed them. The Governor of Galidraan was a fucking graverobber, something that was also included in the reports since he had stripped the dead Mandalorians of their armor and kept them as items in his collection. That's easily over a few hundred graves the fucker had defiled so casually, even I had limits to what I would do, but what this fucker had done was crossing the line.

He was going to die, one way or another.

 **XXX**

The two week long trip was interesting after Riddick's little surprise. Bo-Katan had taken the time to think about what he had said, what he was offering if they wanted to work for him, along with the unspoken statement that they could leave whenever they wanted. It was... _interesting_ to say the least.

Riddick had been a source of interest until that point, now he was as source of just as much interest as he was respect. Especially since he was offering them so much of their past back to them, even giving them a chance to get even with the fucker that had sold out the True Mandalorians before the beginning of the Clone Wars. Just looking at her troops as they disembarked from the massive mining Droids, she could see the excited tension in their stances, the energy that was burning, ready for some action and wanting to pay the Governor of Galidraan back for the... _respect_ he had shown to their fellow Mandalorians. Off to the side, she could easily see Riddick working on something, that same Holographic interface on his arm as he was typing something out, probably communicating with his ship. Still, Bo-Katan felt a great deal of respect for him, hell, she doubted that there was a single Mandalorian in the camp that didn't respect him or hold him in high regard, especially after offering them a chance to get back the Mask of Mandalore.

Of course, that was only part of the reason for that respect. No, what they really respected was what they had seen of him in combat, the few surviving helmet cameras of Stormtroopers that their contacts had managed to acquire had shown them just how dangerous Riddick really was. He was well trained, experienced and very, _very_ creative in a fight, his escape from Coruscant being a rather good show of that, something that Bo-Katan made a mental note to ask about while what he had done on both Kuat and Rothana were well known within the Underground communities. Looking to see him with his helmet down as he worked, Bo-Katan couldn't help but wonder what race he was, the scales and eyes telling her that he wasn't human, but that still left the question of what he was. Sending such thoughts to the back of her mind, she walked over to him as he glanced in her direction and nodded before going back to work.

"Alright. So we're back at base... Now how are we going to get on to your ship?" Bo-Katan asked as Riddick smiled.

"Don't worry about that, I've got it covered, just pack up everything you can, either into your base, into one of the Shuttles you've got, or into those Droids that were came in. Don't leave anything behind other than that, I'll deal with getting everything aboard." Riddick stated as Bo-Katan considered that, it seemed rather counter intuitive, but she trusted him to do as he promised, that was something she knew him to be capable of, especially after watching him pull of some of his escapades.

The Nite Owls spent the next ten hours packing everything up, even taking the Sensor Mask down as Riddick said that such was not needed as he had already taken care of the Imperial sensors in orbit. With that, they packed away everything from their supplies, power cells, weapons and materials before everyone was loaded onto either the transports, into the base, or was hitching a ride on the tops of the Mining Droids. Bo-Katan herself was standing by the entrance to the base as the door was left open as Riddick stood next to her, a smile across his face sending a silent message of 'I know something you don't know'.

"Alright, is everything packed up and secured?" He asked, getting a nod from Bo-Katan before he smirked. "Then let's get this show on the road."

With that said, the result was instantaneous to see as the base started rumbling, cracks forming in the ground as the soil and rock could have been seen being pushed away from the base, a valley being formed as the space was expanded all the way down to the very foundations of the base. Already, looking out, Bo-Katan could see the Droids and ships being picked up by what seemed to be some kind of Tractor Beams, but she could not see the source of the Beams as the objects continued to rise into the air. Then, she felt the ground shake and jolt beneath her as she looked down before her eyes widened, the ground suddenly beginning to lower as the base itself was being lifted out of the ground and into the air. She could hear the gasps of shock behind her from other Mandalorians, but her eyes were glued to the rapidly disappearing ground as they moved higher and higher into the air.

However, eventually she was able to drag her eyes away from the rapidly retreating ground as she noted the ships and Droids suddenly disappearing into thin air. Her eyes narrowed at that as they continued moving up, many suddenly realising what it was as they saw another ship disappear into thin air. A cloaking field, generated over a ship that was clearly big enough to hold the base that was being pulled through the air, it was a show of how powerful Riddick really was, if he had a ship big enough to do such a thing, and equipped with Tractor beams strong enough to do such as well. Slowly, as the base moved closer, Bo-Katan watched as the area above her disappeared from view before reappearing as she looked out the still open door, her eyes shooting wide as she took in the scale of the ship Riddick commanded.

It was a massive leviathan of black metal hanging above the ground, completely undetected by either them or the Imperials. It was as impressive as it was terrifying since the beast of a ship was easily twice as long as a Star Destroyer, if not just a bit longer, not to mention wider. Her thoughts immediately shifted to what kind of weapons were hidden whiling the massive ship as she noted the uprooted base starting to move towards another section of the ship, a hangar located on the back of the standing ship as she noted the various limbs hanging from the bottom of it. Looking into the hangar as they appeared next to it, she could easily see just how massive it was, easily being big enough to fit the entire base as it was slowly shifted with eerie silence into the massive chamber before said chamber was sealed shut, blast doors sealing behind them. Bo-Katan had been able to see how thick the armor was as the doors closed and noted that it was thicker than most ships of a similar size would even dream of. Glancing to her side as the doors closed, she noted that Riddick was smiling as he stepped forwards, hopping out of the base as she stepped forwards and watched him fall at least three hundred metres to the floor of the hangar before landing, his legs not even bending as he kept walking.

Off to the side, she could see the others already getting off the ships and Mining Droids as he walked over to the middle of the bay, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention before speaking, a tone of cheer in his voice, probably happy at being able to show off to others. A half smirk already plastered across his face.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. As you already know, my name is Riddick, and currently, you are on my ship, as such, I would like to welcome you all to this fine vessel. So, welcome to the Sicarius."

 **XXX**

 **AN: Please tell me what you thought about this via Reveiws so that I can improve for this next Chapter, sorry if it wasn't that much in terms of action, but you can't have that all the time, you have to have some story elements as well.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely for recreational purposes.**

 **AN: Ok, so I finally managed to finish what I have currently been doing and made the time to get this chapter out, I hope this helps to answer some of the stuff that you lot have been asking about. Also, just a heads up, but I am thinking about mucking around with the Harem so I might add one or two more to it, haven't decided on who to add, nor if they would be yanked by ROB or not, like I said, haven't decided anything yet for sure.**

 **Guest, who apparently reads my SB stories: Yes, I'm the same DeusExTranshuman from Spacebattles. Though, I have to mention that the reason I haven't been on that site in a while is the same reason that I've not been doing much here, just had some work that I needed to do, that and my muses wouldn't stop hitting me over the head until I did something. My writting is mostly directed by my muses, sometimes I'll leave something for a long time before coming back to it in a while. Also, the whole thing about naming the ship the Sicarius was a bit of a joke on my part, Sicarius is latin for Assassin, I just found it funny calling a three kilometre long ship the Assassin when it could probably have tanked through an entire fleet of Star Destroyers. Also, the Brotherhood of Sicarius, as far as I'm aware, is fanon, I'm using EU/Legends for this since, for one, I don't like the new canon, and it's already established.**

 **Indecisive Bob: Hopefully this Chapter will have the answer to what you're looking for. Truth be told, I was actually writting that thing you were talking about when I saw your review come in, but ths simple version of it is that the MC is messed up in the head. As for the two slaves, that was more a case of them grabbing his attention before ROB making it worth his while, had they not, then he would have carried on his with his business without even having spared them a glance.**

 **XXX**

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. As you already know, my name is Riddick, and currently, you are on my ship, as such, I would like to welcome you all to this fine vessel. So, welcome to the Sicarius." I spoke easily as the various Mandalorians looked at me before I nodded to them. Most of them already getting to work as some jumped out of the base that I had literally yanked out of the ground, the powerful ME Fields of the Sicarius allowing me to do a lot of things that most ships would never be capable of. Bo-Katan was the first ones to leave the top exit of the base as she used her Jetpack to land near me, her eyes glancing around as she looked from place to place.

"Hmmm... Nice ship." She spoke simply, though I could easily tell she was trying to hide her amazement at the sheer size of the ship, probably thinking that it was just a tad smaller, smaller than a Star Destroyer at the very least. I smiled at that little point as she regarded me while walking to the exit of the room, a massive blast door over two metres thick made from layers of Discord Iron and Hydrablood steel, not to mention the numerous layers of Broodresin locked in honeycombed hollows within the metal work.

"So... What happens now?" She asked as the blast door opened rapidly before shutting as the two of us left the room. As I thought of a response, I quickly did a bit of mental tinkering with Myssan and Vis'n to keep my story straight when asked what I was and why they addressed me as 'Master'. Fun fact: while I could more than easily fuck around with their memories to do whatever I wanted, ROB had ensured that they would never stop with two things, one was that they were loyal to the point of fanatical to me, and the other being that they addressed me as 'Master'. As such, the only thing I could do was alter their memories so that things would come across as less... Damning. At least for me, anyway.

"Now? I've already plotted a course for Galidraan, it'll take us four days to get there but it will drop us off right on top of the planet and ready to deploy anywhere from there. All I'm really waiting on is whether or not you want to leave the system without doing anything... Or leaving the Imps with something to remember." I said with a grin as I noted Bo-Katan almost missing a step before picking back up behind me as we moved for the CIC. She was smirking most of the way until we got into the CIC, where she spotted Myssan and Vis'n working on a console on either side, and in front of, the command chair as the area in front of the chair lite up as a holographic representation of the system appeared.

"Everything is set, Master. All systems are currently showing everything is good to go and we've got a sensor lock an all ten Imperial Capital ships. Hyperdrives are already primed and ready to be activated at a moment's notice." I nodded at that as I went to the chair, Bo-Katan behind me as the forms of the ten warships appeared. The moment I sat down, the two girls stood from the interface chairs they had been sitting on and left the room, Bo-Katan stayed silent for a moment as she watched them leaving, eyes on their armor and their choice of weapons since both were still armed.

"'Master'?" She asked, a raised eyebrow at that. I gave a sardonic smirk at that.

"I was on Nal Hutta when I ran into those two. The Zeltron is Myssan while the Dathomiri Nightsister is Vis'n, both of them were being sold as slaves, with one hell of a crowd gathering for the last call of the day, more than a few of which were clearly planning some, how shall we say, less than moral and legal things to the two. I intervened and bought them both. After that, I got them some clothes and dug the various slave chips out of their bodies before offering them a lift on a Shuttle I was flying at the time, to drop them off wherever they wanted. They both accepted the ride, but refused to get off, instead choosing to stay with me and help me out of some idea that they owe me their lives, as such, that they must serve me, or something like that. Hence, why they call me Master, even though I've been trying to get them to stop calling me that for as long as they've been on this ship." I explained simply with a raised eyebrow, Bo-Katan nodded in understanding at that, clearly aware of how slaves in the Outer Rim, much less Nal Hutta, were not treated well, so it was a logical assumption to believe that the former slaves would attach themselves so eagerly to me, someone that had treated them both kindly and offered them a way out.

"You gave them augments like you were talking about earlier?" Bo-Katan asked as I nodded, quickly checking the weapon systems of the ship as ten targets appeared in front of me in the full colour representation of the system, targeting solutions already forming as I checked the weapons and armed the Thanix cannon. Particle cannons were already tracking, a number of the limbs already aligning themselves as all eight of the ones that would have been used to walk also were used to sheath a Particle cannon for use in space combat, the other sixteen lined the back, sides and top of the ship.

"Yeah. Standard issue stuff from where I come from. Move-by-wire systems for increased reaction times, Subdermal armoring , enhanced muscles with both bionetic and cybernetic systems, a number of highly advanced computers implanted in their heads to let them calculate Hyperspace coordinates in their heads. Plus a few more bells and whistles for added effect. I've set up a Nanonic-based Nanosurgical 3D printing system down in the med-bay where they can go and get any more augments they want installed when they chose." I stated as Bo-Katan hummed at that.

"That still leaves me with some questions... Like what are you?" She asked as I stopped what I was doing, even over the interface as the data stood still in the hologram. I grinned at that.

"You know, I've been wondering how long it would take someone to ask that question. The girls don't care one way or another, they only care that I'm well taken care of and are practically fanatical, so they wouldn't ask unless I forced them to ask a question in turn. The Imps? Well, I thought they would have questioned how I could walk through so much and no one had even managed to touch me, apparently they just figured I was a really skilled member of your kind." I stated with a shrug as I disconnected from the ship, freezing the interface as I looked at her.

"No. You'll have never heard of my people, of that, I can all but guarantee." I stated as I was already working on making a cover story, ROB already chiming in as he provided more data that I could use, I read over it quickly just to make sure that everything added up, I had to smother a frown as I noticed a few details that may have suggested how I was so tough.

"How so? I would have thought that a race that could build ships like this, and had warriors like you, would have been rather well known by this point in Galactic History?" She questioned.

"That's because we're not from around here... Wherever 'here' is relative to my home." I stated as a mental command brought up a picture of the Galaxy as the other hologram shrunk down and slide to the side. "When I first appeared here, I checked every scrap of data that I could find, cross-referencing star charts and any possible alignments to see if I could discover where I was. It took me five weeks to discover that all that I had no data on where I was as the computers got no matches for any of the stars in this, or any of the local, Galaxies. I'm so far from home that I literally have no idea where 'home' is, even my QEC that should work anywhere in the Universe isn't picking up a signal from home." I sighed as I spoke, making it sound like I was in a classic 'Lost in Space' situation.

"As for what my kind are called... We're called Protheans." I stated as I shrunk the Galaxy back down and looked at the smaller details, going back to the Mandalore system and looking at the targets floating around the solar system. "Now... Do you want those ships dead or not?"

Bo-Katan let her feral grin answer my question, I grinned as well.

I loved the smell of fresh Dakka in the morning.

 **XXX**

All was quiet in the Mandalore system as Imperial Star Destroyers moved through the system, their crews ready for action as constant sensor sweeps were carried out every ten minutes as routine demanded it, TIE fighter squadrons regularly swept through sections of the space around the fifth planet. Their intent being simple; to prevent any smugglers from shipping the valuable Mandalorian Iron Ore off the planet, and thus selling it to the enemies of the Empire, for even now, Rebels had already started to crop up. And things had only been getting worse as of late, especially with the sudden introduction of the rebel known as Riddick, said man had already earned himself a bounty large enough to buy a planet when one considered not only the bounty from the Empire, but also from KDY, and their subsidiaries, as well as the Black Suns and the Hutt cartels.

Still, the thought of Riddick attacking the Mandalore system seemed to be fairly out there, so far, the man had shown himself to be more interested in attacking the systems holding the industry feeding the Imperial war machine. All his targets, as such, had been the various systems supplying weapons, armor, ships and equipment to the Empire's armies, as such, the crews of the Star Destroyers were mostly relaxed as they went about their routines for the dozenth time. A long duration of high readiness and nothing to do having dulled their senses and made many of them sloppy as they had gotten to the point of expecting nothing to be out of the ordinary. This, of course, had already been exploited by dozens of criminals without the Imperials being any wiser for it, hell, it had been taken advantage of by Riddick himself less than a few weeks ago when a Nite Owl Raid destroyed the Mining base on Concordia. When the Concordia base had been destroyed, the only response that came of it was to have a new base built and move it to another point on the planet, hopefully out of the Mandalorians' reach.

It was just another day for the Imperial forces in the Mandalore system as the ships continued their patrols around the planet in question, only being protected for the refinery and storehouses of Ore being kept on the surface of the planet.

Unfortunately, these Imperials had never had the paranoia of wondering when the other shoe would drop. As such, it came to them as a complete surprise when a beam of red light shot out from the orbit of Concordia and speared into the central command Star Destroyer, the beam moving faster than most thought possible before spearing through the Bridge of the Star Destroyer. A second shot was fired an instant later, this time aimed for the broadside of the massive vessel and carving straight through it, Shields not even active as they were never given the chance to power up. So many months of not activity had dulled the senses of the Imperials to the point that they hadn't even thought to keep their Shields powered at all times, though, to be fair, not many ship-based weapons could punch through the Doonium hulls of the ships. However, this wasn't the case for this weapon as it punched massive holes through the otherwise pristine hull of the 1,600 metre long Star Destroyer, the Command tower being utterly destroyed while the second shot had blasted half the reactor out of existence, already, secondary explosions were covering the massive hunk of metal.

With their command decapitated, many Imperial officers didn't know what to do as they were not trained for such an event, or, at least, one that wasn't as sudden as what was happening now as Chaos filled the comm channels. Of course, after the first Imperial Star Destroyer went down, everyone raised their shields as active sensors bloomed to life, trying to locate the origin of the shots before finding it... And immediately wishing that they hadn't.

The enemy ship was massive, black hulled and blended in perfectly with the surrounding space, even their sensors were having difficulty picking it out as the black metal that made up the strange craft seemed to fail to grasp it. The craft itself was well outside of their effective engagement range as they looked at the three kilometre long, cephalopod-shaped ship with ill-ease.

Naturally, many Captains believed that they could take the ship as they ordered a full advance, believing that the weapon that was fired was a one off, alpha strike weapon with a massive cool down, something that invigorated many as a Laser cannon strong enough, and accurate enough to make a hole over sixty metres wide through the side of a Star Destroyer had to have a cooldown period measured in hours, at the very least.

Right?

These assumptions were left untested for the moment as the leading four ships, a group of Victory-class Star Destroyers, suddenly found themselves being attacked once more, beams of green leaping from the extended limbs of the strange ship and hitting them head on, two beams per ship. Shields fluctuated wildly as they tried to hold back the weapon before their emitters overheated, some managing to enable an emergency shutdown to save themselves to allow for recharging and then reactivation. Other emitters were not as lucky as the ionic charge of the green beams of accelerated particles caused massive power overloads throughout the ships, before the beams even made contact with the hulls. Kilometres of power conduits all blew out across each ship before they even had a chance to fire a shot before the Shields finally failed, with their failure, the Particle beams lanced into the hull, melting into the armor plating and quickly eating through it. Those that were lucky enough to be near the beams as they ate into the ship, and not having been killed by them outright by being in their path, found themselves either existing in one of two situations. Either A: They were flash fried even better than a roasted turkey and left as little more than a mixture of ash and cooked meat on the floor, or B: They suddenly found their hair and teeth falling out at an accelerated rate as blood poured out of their eyes, nose, gums, ears and numerous less... _pleasant_ areas of their bodies. In less than thirty seconds, four more ships had been reduced to nothing but wrecks as they were cored as well, the bridge destroyed and all the electronics onboard being worth even less than the metal it was made from.

With this turn of events, the fighting strength of the system was cut in half as they only had five ships left between them, still, no ship faltered as they believed this was another alpha strike-type weapon, very effective for a surprise, one-hit one kill weapon, but would be useless for hours until the capacitors recharged. As such, the remaining three Imperial Star Destroyers and two Victory-class Star destroyers, kept moving towards the ship, looking to get within effective range of the ship and already scrambling fighters to their ships to get them into position. TIE fighters being short ranged fighters, they couldn't stray far from the motherships, needing them even more as the things lacked Hyperdrives for themselves.

Of course, this meant that they couldn't accelerate to attack the unknown ship themselves and would likely have been out of fuel before they even managed to get within range, what with the enemy ship being more than a few million kilometres away from Mandalore, well outside their own engagement envelop. However, that did not seem to be the case for the enemy ship as it fired once more, this time firing a burst of four solid metal slugs at the leading ISD, the first two draining the shields as the third broke them, ripping part of the armor off but not penetrating while the fourth shot cored the bridge. The other ships were not even given a chance to react to this as another eight shots came in rapid sequence, killing the other two ISDs before they could even react. This left the Victorys, who were already trying to turn to run, Hyperdrives already engaging and charting coordinates to take them out of the system, they hoped that whatever was shooting them wouldn't have enough time to reload before firing again.

Once more, their hopes fell through as two beams of red fired from the centre of the enemy ship, each beam perfectly aimed as it hit them directly in the main engine sections, burrowing through metres of armored hull plating before digging straight into the main reactor. The two Victory-class Star Destroyers detonated moments later as their reactors went critical, leaving nothing behind as no one was given a chance to even board the escape pods, let alone launch them. However, as the crewmen died in the firing inferno in space, they prayed that their message to the Imperial Admiralty had made it, listing a full make-up of the ship's abilities as they had seen them thus far.

Unfortunately for them, this would be a fool's hope. The message never made it as it was found, accessed and deleted before it ever left the system by a specially programmed VI designed to monitor all signals going in and out of the system before deleting any that contained evidence of the existence of the Sicarius. As such, the Empire would be blissfully unaware of the ship's existence for another week when the Imperial Navy finally noticed a halt in the shipments of Mandalorian Iron Ore coming from the Mandalore system. When a fleet was sent to investigate this, they would find nothing but dozens of wreckages floating in orbit of the planet while the planetary garrison base had been burned to the ground by Mandalorian rebels. One key point, that caught the eyes of every Imperial officer that was present when they did come to investigate, was a single word having been carved into the side of one wreck, a partially intact Imperial Star Destroyer. Said ISD had lost it's entire command tower, and a massive hole had been blown through it from one side to the other while that single word was carved into the thick armor plating of the top side of the ship. It was a single word that made many both freeze in shock as their blood ran colder than liquid Nitrogen, pale in horror as to what had happened and go purple in the face with sheer, utter hate and rage.

It was a name, one that the Imperials had learned to hate with every fibre of their being while rebels the Galaxy over had learned to love and hold this name in awe.

The name... Was Riddick.

 **XXX**

As the massive ship disappeared from Mandalore's orbit, Bo-Katan couldn't help but wonder what kind of ship this was that Riddick's people had built it. By her own estimate, this was a Dreadnought-class ship if for, no other reason, sheer firepower alone, it's range was insane, especially given the fact that it seemed to be capable of firing at, and hitting, targets that were well out of the range of most others. Still, she wondered what these Protheans were capable of, or what they must have been fighting, to need ships like this.

"Impressed?" Riddick asked as the ship jumped to Hyperspace, turning with a display of agility that ships over three kilometres simply should not have had. Bo-Katan nodded at that, it was virtually impossible to deny such a thing at this point, but that didn't mean that she liked the smirk on his lips, nor the amused glint in his eyes.

"Very. What kind of ship is this anyway? You never did say what your race classed this as, though I would have guessed it would have been the equivalent of a Star Dreadnought, at the very least." Bo-Katan stated as Riddick hummed to himself. A moment later, a projection of the system they were heading for appeared as Riddick spoke, clearly multi-tasking rather well.

"No, technically, the Sicarius is a Prototype of a new design of Battlecruiser, believe it or not." He stated as Bo-Katan lifted an eyebrow at that, having not heard the term before.

"Battlecruiser? Why call it that? And is that the term you use for your more powerful ships?" She asked, considering that Riddick wasn't from this galaxy, as he claimed, any information he offered was worth it's weight in Neuranium.

"Not really. Battlecruisers are generally considered as Cruiserweight vessels that have been given the main guns of a much large vessel. The Sicarius was an experiment to see if it was practical to put a cut-down version of the Thanix cannon on a much smaller hull and to test the effectiveness of that design. The whole point was to see if having a hard hitting, agility craft was better than having something that could hit hard and take a shot from it's own main gun with ease. So far, I'd say that it's worth it given the last engagement, but that wouldn't do since we had already stacked the deck well before firing the first shot." Riddick stated as Bo-Katan wondered about that. In truth, not many people considered putting larger weapons on a smaller hull than they were designed for, mostly because of power generation issues, but if that problem was taken care of, she could definitely see people doing it. Most Battlecruisers that she had run into, therefore, were just bigger warships with bigger guns, however, the main thing that caught her attention was that he said that this was using a cut-down version of the main gun that was common on much large ships. Just how big were those ships if that cannon, a cannon that could core an ISD from front to back, were considered as 'cut-down'?

"Ok, you made your point. Still, that show would have been a very good way to rube the Empires face if how you have them outmatched, why didn't you let the transmission out?" Riddick shrugged at that.

"Mostly because I didn't want to let the Imps know what they were dealing with too soon. Letting them chase after shadows with no idea what they are doing would be a much better idea as it gives me time to maneuver myself into a much better position to strike from." The Prothean answered as Bo-Katan nodded. It was becoming more and more clear that Riddick was clearly no idiot when it came to combat, especially when you considered that he seemed to enjoy the psychological aspects of warfare quite a bit.

"So...? What happens now?" The Leader of Nite Owl asked, curious.

"Now? For now, I've set course for Galidraan, we'll arrive in a few days time before we can deal with the Governor. Personally, I would prefer to sneak in, steal all the stuff back from him before sneaking back out, as little fuss and trail to track as possible, not to mention that they would have no way to track it back to me. With that said, if they connect the disappearance of Mandalorian artifacts to me, that means that they might start putting more attention on Mandalore, hence by putting a larger garrison force into place in the future, probably out of a belief that I would return for more Ore." He explained as Bo-Katan nodded, that was probably a best-case scenario, especially with how people were demanding Riddick's head on a pike.

"And after that?" Bo-Katan asked, curious as Riddick hummed again. A moment past in silence before the holographic projection switched to show a new system. Labels quickly appeared around the system as one of them was underlined and placed in bold, red capitals.

Raxus Prime.

Looking over at Riddick, he quickly explained.

"Raxus Prime happens to be a rather large junkyard world, its main exports include recycled materials, chemicals and starships, alone with a few other things. Sienar Fleet systems happens to have a presence in on the planet, a refinery that leads to a rather extensive factory that pumps out large numbers of TIE Fighters every week. I plan to head to the planet and take it out, cutting into the production of Fighters for the Empire along with causing long term problems for Sienar, as if you destroy a factory, that means that they'll be stuck repairing it, losing money in the process, until it is repaired. Sure, they have other factories, but this is a major one that, if destroyed, would cause problems even in the long term." He explained before another hologram appeared. "From what the intel I've got tells me, the place has a single Garrison base on the planet with a couple hundred Stormtroopers and a half dozen TIE Fighters. Nothing to really worry about, but definitely something to keep an eye on, probably attack that as well while I'm down there."

Bo-Katan smirked at that, what Riddick hadn't said was the fact that the Imps had a fleet in the system, six ISDs in orbit at all times with roving patrols of TIE Fighters and more than a couple Interdiction vessels arrayed around the place. Still, this was the kind of audacity that Mandalorians loved, once he helped them get the Mask back, she was definitely joining Riddick as he travelled, especially since he seemed to be interested in picking the biggest fights he could find. Not only picking them, but often walking away from them while leaving the opposition either dead or humiliated, Bo-Katan suddenly had to wonder what it would be like to fight alongside him.

 _Or follow him._

That thought caught her by surprise, but she couldn't help but think that something about it did ring true. Riddick was clearly a leader of warriors, well trained and knew exactly what he was doing. He had already proven himself when he took down the Imperial Academy on Coruscant, attacking the KDY and destroying the industry of Rothana, so she could honestly not fault him as a warrior, nor as a commander since he seemed to be multiple steps ahead of the rest of them. That still left her with a number of thoughts, namely, if she really was going to join him, how would she present it in such a way that he would accept it?

 **XXX**

Outside of the space-time of this Universe, a being watched with interest and amusement. It knew that bringing Riddick to this Universe would have been interesting, but it was already turning out to be far more interesting than he believed it would have been. Already, Riddick had caused utter Chaos within just a few short months and was continuing to do so, the being dared not glimpse into the future as to ruin the surprise of what might happen next, but it was looking forwards to it all the same. The being, happily accepting of the title of ROB, honestly quite liked Riddick's plan of action.

Rather than fighting the Empire head-to-head, he was fighting a much more Guerilla war, hitting them hard and fast before fading away, already, the ROB could see the beginnings of logistical problems further into the future that might become even worse as time went on. Riddick was planning to cause as many problems in the short term that would result in even bigger disasters in the long term, the whole fact that the Empire had yet to notice this was something that still caused him to chuckle. No, they were more focused on the fact that they were being made fools of by a single man that happily appeared and disappeared, from their perspective, at will. However, they still failed to grasp what was beyond that.

The Empire was trying to build itself up as a Galactic power, _the_ Galactic power, and to do that, it had worked to create an impression of near-omnipotence and invincibility via repeatedly subjugating entire worlds and coming out of it far better than those subjugated. That was to be expected, of course, when they could deploy tens of thousands of soldiers to pacify entire worlds at the drop of a hat, but the problem came in that once they started losing, then that reputation would go up in smoke, along with the fear generated by it. Already, rebels had stopped fearing the Empire quite as much as Riddick had openly made a fool of some of the most powerful beings in it. The clips from Robot Chicken Star Wars, involving the Officers discussing how Darth Vader couldn't choke someone with the Force, right before utterly ignoring Vader's attempt to do exactly that to him had already set a trend, one that was rapidly gaining steam.

And now, Riddick had recruited the Mandalorians, the elite Nite Owls as well, something that had been a rather impressive feat, and now numbering in about three hundred members in total with another hundred spread out and working as contacts for intelligence and information. Already, ROB had started whispering in their minds, directing thoughts and making subtle alterations to memories, nothing that would be noticed in the short term, but it would give Riddick a loyal Corps of soldiers that would do whatever he said. Bo-Katan was another that he was already whispering in, ROB already knew that Riddick wasn't as moral or ethical as he tried to be, mostly just pieces of an old moral code that still barely hanging on after ROB had tried to have it erased. Just a few more infusions of new memories mixed with alien genetic code and the last of his morality would be gone. Now, though, he was going to leave it for the time being, focusing on the Mandalorians, but Bo-Katan was already destined to be be changed in a similar manner to Myssan and Vis'n, fanatically loyal to Riddick through a different method, and probably joining the little harem that ROB was planning for Riddick, if for no other reason than to see how Riddick tries to balance everything out.

In the end, no matter what happened, it was going to be interesting to watch from his perspective as Chaos and entropy built to the breaking point.

Oh yes, it was going to be most... _enjoyable_.

 **XXX**

The trip to Galidraan was actually rather quiet, all things told. The Mandalorians kept mostly to the hangar bay that I placed their base in, they did make use of the hydroponics that I had installed in the ship, seeming to enjoy the genetically enhanced crops that were generated within the system. It wasn't much, but mixed with the MREs that could be made from the protein vats that could be sequenced however I wished, I could make a fair number of half-decent tasting plates to eat. Myssan and Vis'n mostly spent their time training or looking through the Imperial network now that they had backdoor access to every dirty secret that the Empire had, both were already making plans to infiltrate the Imperial network even further, just waiting for permission to do so.

I spent my own time mostly going over data and experimenting with things, namely, Midi-chlorians. Sidious had apparently kept the data of his late Master and shocked it one his Skyhook, something that I found rather useful as Vis'n had taken it along with the notes on Sith Alchemy, it made for an interesting read, to be sure. What really caught my attention was the mentionings of manipulating Midi-chlorians further than one could think, effective immortality was something of an interest to most, something of a universal bargaining chip. Still, I had never actually taken the time to fully experiment with my own abilities to manipulate Midi-chlorians all that much, something I made a note to fix in the future as I wanted to see if I could give myself Midi-chlorians, modified like the ones present in Vis'n, and add the Force to my arsenal of tricks.

Aside from that, I also spent my time working on a new Droid design, a rather impressive thing considering that I disliked all but a few Droids within the Star Wars universe, this series was meant to be my solution to these problems. The actual droid stood at 1.9 metres tall and looked like the Synthetics from Total Recall 2012, however, my design used the black armor instead of the white armor as I prefered that design. Considering their nature, I decided to use completely local technologies since I didn't want any of my tech falling into enemy hands, but I made up for that with some clever use of said technology. The Droids, named as Adaptive Combat Mechs or ACMs for short, were dangerous as I intended them to be.

The Droids used a mixture of servo motors and high-powered artificial muscle bundles to allow them incredibly speed, maneuverability, strength and reaction times, thick plates of Duranium armor covered their bodies and protected the internal systems while making sure that even a direct Blaster shot would not kill them outright. I honestly found it funny in that all Droids that were in Star Wars always had their main Processor in the head, it was like a mimicry of organic physiology, something that I didn't want to have since it would make them too vulnerable for my tastes. As such, I placed their main processor in their chest, next to the main Hydrogen-based Fusion reactor that powered the Droids, leaving their heads empty for me to install numerous types of sensors including a full-spectrum scanner, high powered sonic emitters to allow for echolocation and numerous other types that allowed for ease of navigation through any kind of environment. Along with this, the Droids were installed with Heuristic processors, allowing them to learn as they went, not only that, but all of the Droids were equipped with the ability to wirelessly communicate with one another, something I found stupid since such a thing should have been installed in Battle Droids a long time ago, but never had been. Sure, the ACMs could talk, but they rarely would since I focused them on efficiency in battle rather than mannerisms. Along with this, I installed a backup sensor array, miniature reactor, and processor, and a wireless interface, into the Droids lower body, around about the crotch area as to make it as difficult as possible to destroy as possible. However, I made sure that if the Droids were damaged beyond the point of repair, or were about to be captured, they would self-destruct after ensuring to wipe their own memories, or transfer them to another ACM within range, before detonating the inbuilt Thermal detonator.

With the basic stuff done, I installed further features into the Droids. Namely, I used my own knowledge of combat to create their hand-to-hand abilities along with their skill at ranged combat, the former of which resulted in them acting like a combination of a pissed-off Guerilla and Samuel L Jackson when he found you just ate the last piece of his favorite dessert. As for the latter, I had them trained to be able to use Blasters with ease along with Slugthrowers to give them a tactical advantage if needed, especially since they could pull of shots that most organics would consider as impossible. As a final few things, they had magnetic boots, thrusters hidden in the soles of their feet, grappling spike launchers built into each forearm and miniature Tractor Beam emitters hidden in their palms. That last one was mostly to fuck with people since they would be able to fake being capable using Telekinesis, something that would throw a lot of people off.

As for weapons, the ACMs were going to be armed mainly with shortened, redesigned versions of DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifles, shortened from at least 1.3 metres to about 0.8 metres by removing the stock and redesigning the barrel. This resulted in a much heavier weapon since it required a large heatsink attached in front of the grip along with an Xciter, still, they used the same standard power cells as an E-11, which was a good thing since they were easy to get my hands on, not to mention I already had half a dozen lying around already. However, due to the power per shot, the Droids would only get about 150 shots per cell rather than the five hundred that the Stormtroopers enjoyed, still, this difference was off-set by the sheer power behind each bolt. I had tested the new design on the way to Galidraan, a single bolt had been more than enough to melt a hole through the standard armor of the Stormtroopers, going through the chestplate, killing the occupant and shooting out the back. Aside from those modified DLT-19s, which I had named as ACM-01 Heavy Blaster Rifles, I also armed them with Vibroblades made from samples of Mandalorian Iron that Nite Owl was kind enough to supply along with Mandalorian Iron Hammers, a single handed hammer that looked like a grey sledgehammer, but was armed with an Anti-gravity device in the head that pulsed before hitting something, increasing the striking power per hit.

By the time we reached Galidraan, I had made a total of twenty of these beauties with my Blackware and was already looking into getting my hands on a few other things, namely a few GH-7 Medical Analysis Units along with, at the very least, a scan of an EVS Construction Droid. The former was because, even though my medical facilities were damn good, I didn't want to leave them unmanned at any time, since doing so might lead to delayed treatment for anyone that I recruited. The latter, however, was mostly for the fact that it was equipped with a Molecular Furnace, a device that could convert one material into another, letting me mass produce items, such as my droids, with less worry of raw materials.

Still, I didn't get to do too much in terms of thought since, by the time I finished up, we had arrived at Galidraan.

 **XXX**

"Well, I can honestly say that this Governor is an idiot." Was the first words out of my mouth as I looked at the hologram before me, a scan of the Governor's castle and was being used to highlight the location of the collection of Mandalorian artifacts... Which was right next to the fucking landing pads. Literally, the entire collection was housed in a reinforced chamber hidden under the secondary landing pad by the side of castle, out of sight from the rest of the place and isolated for more... _discrete_ arrivals. It was further down the cliff face than the castle itself, overlooking a vast forest.

There were just no words to describe how stupid this man was. The scans even proved it! The entire collection was being held in a single room, admittedly one reinforced with Durasteel, Titanium and enough Neuranium to ensure that any landed ships didn't pick it up, but that covering only blocked stuff facing the room. Once you were off the pad, you could easily scan the room and it's contents with ease, with that in mind, I had already checked, it was a clear shot once we got down to the landing pad, especially since the damn thing was left un- _fucking_ -guarded unless it was in active use. No security cameras, no automated defences, just a massive blast door that anyone could get passed with enough explosives or a Laser cutter. My opinion was actually mirrored by a lot of the Mandalorians present, more than a few chuckling as I voiced the thoughts they were all, no doubt, having about the Governor. Bo-Katan nodded with a half smirk at that, but remained quiet for a moment as she looked down at the hologram before sighing.

"Well, idiot or not, we're still going to need to get through that blast door, because I doubt any of us have the equipment needed to cut through that Neuranium, even if it is only a few millimetres thick." Bo-Katan stated flatly before I smiled.

"Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it. we just need to get down to the landing pad and I'll open the vault up, you just make sure you have all your bags." I stated before I noted something. "What about the Basilisk? You have a Shuttle ready, right?" Bo-Katan nodded.

"I sent a few men ahead to... _acquire_ a Shuttle, shouldn't be anything major, from what they told me, it is just an old Nu-class Attack Shuttle from the Clone Wars, they bought it from a Used Ship Dealer in the city." Bo-Katan explained as I nodded, a quick bit of mental math let me look into the size of it's hold before accepted that, it's hold would be more than big enough.

With that settled, all thirty of us packed up the holo-emitter and headed for the cliff face before deploying Grappling spikes and scaling down the side of the cliff. Not the most difficult of things to do as we simply repelled down, the metal cables easily holding our weight before we came to the Landing pad. I was the first one to touch down, disconnecting my cable five metres short before landing in a silent crouch before stealthily moving to the concealed entrance of the display room. It was hidden off to the side, disguised as a rock formation, but I could pick out the cracks that were a bit too straight to be natural, it was so obvious that I had to roll my eyes, either the Governor was an idiot, or he was an idiot and a cheapskate. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw the others gathering behind me before I looked at Bo-Katan, the unvoiced question in my gaze as she nodded before I turned back to the wall. Grinning under my helmet, I reached deep into me before I yanked, an instant later, my hands were coated with Dark energy as they pushed into the stone, I heard a near silent collective gasp from behind me as they watched the energy move. Directing it as I wanted, I shifted the stone, grabbing the molecules that made it up and shearing off covalent bonds to form a hole through it as the stone was pushed to the side. Along with it, Durasteel, Titanium and even the Neuranium moved out of the way, within five minutes, I had cleared the place where a door once was and condensed the excess materials into the doorframe, leaving a big enough hole for the Basilisk to walk through.

Turning back to the others, I saw most of them just standing there, gawking like a bunch of idiots at me for a second before snapping out of it as I glared at them and jerked my head to the room. They got the message a moment later before running inside as quietly as possible, I walked in after them as I looked around with interest.

It was a rather well decorated room, richly coloured carpets that looked like Nabian craftsmanship while the walls held numerous paintings that I couldn't tell who painted them at a glance before I looked at the Mandalorian pieces among the various others. The five suits of ancient Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor were all in display cases on Mannequins while the ten Beskad blades were in another display case off to the side, five pairs of Crushgaunts and two Bes'bevs in a third as I looked further. The suits of over a dozen True Mandalorians, having been taken from their graves, were tucked away in a dresser while their helmets were placed on plaques next to a fucking _fireplace!_ However, even through my rather quickly building rage, I still noted the centrepiece of it all, a single, golden mask with a T-shaped visor in a display case, the Basilisk War Droid hanging over it as I saw Bo-Katan standing by the mask. Walking over, I silently stood by her as she continued to look at the mask and others worked to place the artifacts in duffle gaps they had brought with them.

"... You know, it's funny. I never thought anyone would find this mask, never thought I would be able to see it with my own two eyes, and yet, here it is. This Mask is a piece of history, a centre piece to our culture and something that belongs to us by Right." She stated quietly before looking at me. "I honestly don't know if I should accept it, especially considering that we failed to notice it when it was hidden right under our noses this entire time."

"As you said, it's a piece of your culture, a centerpiece. You may not need it, but it belongs to your people all the same. Take it." I stated encouragingly as Bo-Katan quickly smashed the glass with a fist before reaching in and plucking the mask from it's stand, her hands shaking slightly as she picked it up and looked it over, I had a half smile hidden under my helmet at that, looking forwards to seeing what happened.

"Thank you, Riddick." Bo-Katan stated as I nodded.

"Does this mean that I should start calling you 'Mandalore the something-or-other', now?" I asked with a grin, right before I noticed the shaking in her hands stop.

"No... Because we're going to be calling you that, Mandalore." Bo-Katan stated as she flipped the mask over and tossed it to me, I caught it on instinct as it came at me, my face, a mask of surprise at that before I regained my wits and looked at her, helmet tilted to the side slightly.

"You do know that I'm not a Mandalorian, right? I thought the whole 'Mandalore' thing could only be done between Mandalorians?" I questioned, I didn't actually know for sure, just assumed it was the case, Bo-Katan chuckled at that.

"There is nothing saying that you have to be Mandalorian to be Mandalore, but I doubt that would matter here, especially since you're practically a Mandalorian in all the ways that matter. Better just accept it, Mandalore." I could feel her amusement at that as she spoke.

"What about your men? Won't they qu-" Bo-Katan interrupted me as I tried to come up with an way out since I didn't want this kind of thing forced on me.

"They already know, all of them agreed that you were the best choice. So, you may as well accept it, Mandalore the Audacious." I scowled at that last remark, even through the helmet that she wore, I could easily picture the beaming smile she was wearing before I sighed and accepted the mask, clipping it onto my belt.

"Fine." I grumbled out as Bo-Katan nodded at that. I turned on my heel and left the room, the others already having cleared it out as I glanced around, they had even managed to take the Basilisk War Droid while the two of us were talking, rather impressive since I hadn't even noticed. However, as I walked out, seeing the Nu-class Shuttle waiting on the landing pad, I smirked as I saw six men walking out of the Shuttle, back into the room filled with various other odds and ends, but of no value to any of us. Said six men were carrying three large objects, going-away presents to the _good Governor_ in the form of three Void-7 Seismic Charges, I felt a grin slip on to my face as I saw them being carried in.

Yeah, payback was a hell of a bitch.

 **XXX**

"You understand your orders, right, Myssan?" I asked as I walked with the Zeltron beside me, said woman was in her full Spectre armor, but hidden by a thick trench coat I had given her as we walked towards the Theta-class shuttle that was sitting within the hangars of the Sicarius.

"Yes Master. I am to travel to the planet Coruscant and remain there while you conduct the raid on Raxus Prime, while on Coruscant, I am to purchase a minimum of fifteen GH-7 Medical Analysis Units along with obtaining scans of the EVS Construction Droids in as fine detail as possible. Along with this, I am to purchase any Droid or item that I believe would be of use to you, be it a ship, a weapon or a piece of armor or some kind of new equipment. Along with this, I shall install Cyberdemon V3.01 into the Holonet, specifically into the InterGalactic Banking subsection, and use the credits obtained through this to pay for all such purchases." Myssan repeated her orders easily for me as I nodded, she smiled at that, flashing her teeth as her walk shifted slightly, her hips shaking more as she moved, becoming visible even through the coat.

"Good. Remember, once the raid is finished, contact me with a full inventory and I'll send you a meeting location where you and Vis'n can come back onboard." I stated as Myssan nodded once more, this time with a bow as she stood before the ramp leading into the ship.

"Yes Master." The Zeltron intoned once more before turning and heading for the interior of the shuttle before taking off, cloaking the ship before it had even left the atmospheric shield of the hangar as I smiled at that, rather happy with that investment, even though it had taken a while to get the process right to make the crystals needed, even with my Blackware. A moment after the ship had left, the hangar blast doors shut as I turned and walked back into the ship, my mind going to other things as of that moment. Vis'n had already been sent to Korriban, looking for any ancient Sith Holocrons she could find along with heading for Yavin 4 to try and find anything of importance, but had been ordered not to touch the Holocron of Exar Kun, mostly as to not fuck with the timeline further down the road.

As I left the hangar, though, I pushed those thoughts to the side as I concentrated on what I was planning. The Mandalorians were all busy, all of them getting augmented to some level or another while some had even expressed an interest in becoming Biotics, I was augmenting them in groups, but even then, it would take time for any one group to finish. Not only that, but they would still need time to get used to the new augments, which was why I was doing this, because I believed it would give them time to get used to their augments along with finish the process. Truth be told, I expected all of them to be finished within two weeks, if not less than that as I moved to another bay, this one holding my way down to the planet.

Inside the bay, I smirked as I saw the two hundred ACMs that I had built, all of them fully armed for combat and upgraded, making them immune to restraining bolts and resistant to at least the first three Ion shots before they detonated to prevent capture. Along with that, all of them were waiting to be loaded into the upgraded four Kom'rk Fighter Transports, each of them having been upgraded to be able to fold fifty people each within the cargo space comfortably. It didn't really matter since Droids didn't care for comfort, and could fit more inside the ship, but it was enough to get the job done for me as I nodded at the leading unit, the other Droids turning and starting to take seats on large racks. The moment the racks were filled, they retracted back into the ships before said ships started to lift off. I smirked as my helmet deployed from my collar before jumping on to the top of the leading ship, using my Biotics to clamp on to the hull of the leading ship as it cloaked.

I smirked as I headed for the planet below. This was going to be fun.

 **XXX**

Raxus Prime, one of the Galaxy's many, overused dumping grounds, the planet was practically one, big junkyard filled with the remains of ships, rusted metals and god-knew what else. The planet itself was actually rather well off, what with the primary exports being of such value, mainly in metals, ship components and ships themselves, more than a few companies had already set up shop within the capital and expanded out from that point. However, my target was not one of the small fries, but the main piece, the Sienar Fleet Systems TIE Factory and metal refinery built into the same compound at the edge of the main settlement.

The compound was actually rather interesting, it was based on a modified version of one of the many models of the IM-455 Modular Garrison structure that was widely used by the Empire. Specifically, it was the IM-X-981 Hostile Environment Garrison design, which only really added massively thick walls that were filled with armor and radiation shielding, space-rated Airlocks at every entry point and additional life-support in additional sublevels. Technically, I could easily tell that the structure was had actually just been remodelled to have the refinery and factory tacked on, it was still an Imperial base for the system, though I did spot a few signs of damage on the outer walls as I spotted half a dozen other defences besides the three Heavy Turbolasers, six heavy Laser turrets and numerous Tractor beam emitters. Said defences coming in the form of a massive, highly electrified fence with enough current running through it to turn make a Wookie suddenly combust just from a single hair touching the fence. Both before and after that, the flat, hard ground that the base sat on was filled with Landmines of both Antipersonnel and Anti-Armor designs while Guard towers had been placed every one hundred metres along with the Force-Field gates that seemed to constantly be under guard.

All an' all, the place was locked down tighter than Master Windu's ass... And that was without considering that massive Eclipse-class Dreadnought that he kept hidden up there, though I did wonder how he pulled that off, especially since he managed to fit it quite tightly...

... Moving on.

Still, with the sheer amount of guards present around the entire place, I would either need to go in heavy and blow the place to hell, or go in sneakily and not give them the chance to fight back. I hummed at that choice before smirking. There was nothing saying that I couldn't do both.

With that in mind, I mentally accessed my Omni-tool and began designing a modified version of the Drones I used back in Kuat. These ones kept the same, basic design, but were equipped with superheated, Vibroblades that would let them tunnel through the tough bedrock below the base. Not only that, but they were going to be programmed and equipped to disable the mines that were hidden under the various pieces of scrap and hard soil, rather simple, but effective.

However, I suddenly stopped as my motion sensors picked something up, quickly, I cloaked the ships that had landed and ordered the Droids to hide as I cloaked as well, moving towards the signs of motion to get a better look before pausing, a frown suddenly going across my face. Before me was a set of tramlines, held above the ground by what looked like Repulsorlift engines within rings encircling the actual trams, glancing left and right, I frowned further as I saw two trams coming from opposite directions along the two lines, frowning slightly, I zoomed in on the trams only for my eyes to widen in surprise. The trams were filled with people wearing what looked like work clothes, hardhats and vests with light reflecting strips, most were covered in filth from work, but that still showed me what they did. A moment later, I slide back behind the ridge of the crater I was hiding in, deactivating my cloak as I did so before connecting with the Holonet, there were a few things I needed to check out.

The holonet was useful for many reason, but the main one being that most companies kept a portal open to the Holonet that could be used to access their own internal networks, a rather bad idea when dealing with someone that had enough experience to send the entire network crashing to the ground, but, hey, that wasn't my problem. What was my problem, however, was the fact that these trams were carrying civilians that were heading to the Refinery and factory for working shifts, each one being about eleven hours long with a single hour break between the two shifts to allow for them to switch out since it took an hour for the trams to take out the old shift and send in the new shift of people. Frowning, I ran through my current battle plan in my head, along with all the possible variations of the same plan that I could come up with before my frown grew, estimates would put civilian casualties within the hundreds of thousands, something I could easily see since each tram was about thirty metres tall and eighty metres long with at least six floors to them, not counting the engineering area where the main engines and computer systems were kept. Absently, I searched the Holonet for casualty reports from my other attacks to see what had happened, suddenly _very_ much aware that I must have killed millions, at the very least.

Something that was only confirmed a few moments later.

The collapse of the Imperial Academy on Coruscant killed over five and a half thousand when the tower crashed into the ground, the sections that overshot the landing pads ended up crashing into a main street during rush hour, resulting in a 32 hour long rescue effort to save anyone that survived. The chase through the Coruscant streets had resulted in more than a few hundred dead from being hit by the crashing Imperial Dropships as I killed the pilots while another fifteen thousand died when the hacked taxi hit the main fuel lines for that Spaceport, the lines heading straight back for the central tanks and then hitting multiple ships as it all went boom. Kuat's casualties had been staggering, at least 25 million were killed by my actions alone, the Drones killing more along with the random shifts in gravity caused by Cyberdemon V1.01, and that is without going into the further ten million that were killed by the Singularity Bomb that I detonated. Rothana was virtually just as bad, civilian works had been pulled from offworld and housed on the planet to work the mines, the refineries and the factories on the planet, and my attack had resulted in a whopping death toll of over 127 million, at the very least since the SAR effort was still pulling up bodies, so that was the most accurate count as of now.

Suddenly confirming all of that, well, it should have made me feel numb, wrench my guts and vomit all over the place at the thought of killing so many. The problem, however, was that it wasn't. A large part of me was simply accepting it as a statistic before moving on, thinking of it as nothing more than collateral damage. The various aspects of my being weren't helping either, the Soldier, Engineer, Adept, Vanguard, Infiltrator and Sentinel all were apathetic to the lost of life, Matriarch was solemn, but accepted the losses before moving on, Warmaster just snorted, considering those that died as being 'weak', and STG only offered that it was 'Within acceptable range of collateral damage'! All the while, I could still feel that part of me that felt... Something about it, it was the same part that kicked up with what I did with Myssan and Vis'n, but it was a hell of a lot quieter since then, drowned out by other things.

A thought clicked in my head at that, my morality was being drowned out, my ability to even feel remorse and regret about taking life, it disgusted me as I released that ROB was trying to turn me into a monster. Hell, he already had, the experiences of at least six soldiers with decades of experience, those of an STG member that had served for two decades and carried out dozens of atrocities, a Krogan Battlemaster who had been killing for over three millennia, and an Asari Matriarch who had been manipulating beings for over a thousand years. All of that had pretty much numbed me to immoral acts and made it so I could carry them out without even flinching, but that didn't meant that I had to like it. A frown played across my face at that, no doubt I'd lose all sense of morality after this attack, probably from ROB's next 'gift', I shook my head at that with a self-disgusted sneer.

"Bloody short-sighted idiot." I muttered to myself under my breath before sliding down the slope to the bottom of the crater, plans already shifting in my head as I considered what to do next. I made a shift in my Greybox as I moved, taking note of my morality as to try and preserve it, even if only in a digital format, whatever remained of it.

I had work to do.

 **XXX**

Hacking into the central network of Sienar Fleet Systems was actually rather easy, getting the shift schedules for Raxus Prime was even easier since no one would consider stealing something that had so little value, but it did hold a purpose to me as I went about what I had planned.

I had already fabricated a half dozen Legion packs before activating them, the total 120 thousand Drones created were already digging through the rusted metal and bedrock to find the landmines and disable them, not to mention sabotaging the internal structure of the base and creating holes where the ACMs could get inside quickly, bypassing the outer defences as well. While they were doing that, I had taken a trip and found the tram station in the main settlement, once there, I began by hacking into the droid brain of the machines and making it so that by the time the next shift was due, the tram's reactor would have a systematic failure, nothing major, but it would be enough to ensure that it wouldn't be going anywhere. Maybe a few metres from the station, but nothing more. Along with this, I installed cutoff points to the various landline communication systems within the settlement to the Imperial base.

This was all planned so that the moment my attack happened, the Imps would be caught off guard and the Tram wouldn't be able to recall or show that they were having difficulties. I even went as far as making sure to program the other Tram with a one-way system so that it would not stop until it reached the tram station, nor would it return until it was physically turned around, something the station lacked the equipment to do. As a last measure, I had contacted Bo-Katan in orbit, her augmentations weren't finished and she was still getting used to her new Biotics, but she and a few others were ready enough to command the Sicarius, mostly to deal with the three Tartan Patrol Cruisers and a single ISD in orbit at the same time as I attacked the base. It was meant to be a coordinated strike, not giving the Imps a chance to react while Cyberdemon V3.01 made sure that any images of the Sicarius never made it to Imperial Intelligence, usually by corrupting said images while the ship itself had numerous fields that distorted scans while the hull colour made it difficult to take accurate pictures of. Truthfully, this attack would take less than two, maybe three hours from start to finish, the Imperial response fleet would take five hours to get here and we would be long gone within that time, but I still took a week to prepare everything, making sure all the various bombs and charges were in place and the Heavy turrets were disabled before I attacked.

It was a long week, but the fruits of my labour would be worth it as I finally launched the attack.

 **XXX**

"Begin." I spoke into my comms link as the operation began, beside me, a squad of eight ACMs had already moved into position as the lead one moved forwards, raising it's leg before booting the heavy Durasteel door with enough force to literally rip it straight out of it's frame. That was a solid, 25 centimetres of armored blast door that was sent flying into the air before slamming into the wall opposite the door, surprisingly, it was right into the middle of the command centre overlooking the factory floor, which was already clear of workers. Absently, I could hear a sound like glass breaking as the Transparisteel wall that looked into the factory broke, though I did note the blood smeared on the ground, probably a result of some poor bastard getting caught in the way. I smirked at that before heading in, Stormtroopers already aiming their weapons as I heard Blaster fire echoing from elsewhere. Off to the side, I could see Imperial Officers scrambling for their Blasters as they jumped behind control consoles. None of them made it as the ACMs raised their rifles and fired with deadly effect as they stormed the room.

Stormtroopers were given even less time to react as the Droids rushed them, most getting shot in the chest or head as the Droids dodged return fire with insulting ease before returning fire right back. One Stormtrooper, seeing that his shots weren't doing anything as they were either blocked by thick armor or dodged outright, tried closing on one of the Droids, drawing a Vibro-knife before stabbing at the Droid. Said ACM didn't even look as it took a step back before bitch slapping the Stormtrooper, the motion was casual, but the end result left a hand-shaped impression in the helmet along with implanted the head into the wall

... Minus a body, of course.

I wasn't idle either as I moved as well, dual Paladins in my hands as I moved away from the command centre, the Droids already had their orders, so I didn't need to oversee them as they worked, instead, I moved out with another group that was currently fighting Imperials elsewhere. I smirked as I moved onwards, Imperial Garrison bases, like this one, usually had a total of three thousand base personnel, but out of those, only about eight hundred were actually Stormtroopers, which was working in my favor. The two hundred Droids I had brought were working well, learning as they went and fighting back, already, as I moved through the compound, I was seeing dozens of Stormtrooper bodies littering the corridors before reaching the main courtyard just by the front entrance. Looking around it, I could see a dozen ACMs crowding around it as Heavy Blaster fire poured through the door, a quick glance told me why that was the case as someone had managed to get to a few of the AT-STs before the Droids could disable them. Sighing to myself, I holstered my pistols before reaching behind me, pulling my Black Widow free of the magnetic strip as another group of Droids peaked out of cover to fire a few shots, one of them even getting a lucky shot and hitting the main Twin Heavy Blasters along with the side mounted Light Blaster cannons. I smirked at that as I saw the opening.

Leaning out as my cloak hid me from view, I sighted the rifle in my hands before steadying me breathing, an instant later, my finger squeezed the trigger. The resulting consequences of said action were immediate as the first AT-ST wobbled a bit before coming crashing down, a small delay followed before the walker exploded as the shot had hit the AH-50 Power cells that fueled the damned thing. I had to duck back into cover a moment later at that since the two other AT-STs turned to face the entrance and opened fire, almost hitting my head as I ducked, but missing, the few bits of stray Plasma that did touch me were blocked by my Shield as I smirked ferally before moving out, looking for a better vantage point to shoot the other two walkers. Behind me, I could hear the sounds of four ACMs following behind me to offer support as they went into a diamond formation around me, killing Stormtroopers faster than the troopers could react as to allow me to focus on finding a vantage point.

Absently, I quickly checked my systems and saw that all two hundred of my Droids were still online even fifteen minutes into the attack and had a display showing the confirmed number of Imperials that they, and I, had killed so far during this operation. I felt my smirk grow into a shit-eating grin as I saw that the two hundred Droids had already made over 1200 kills, all without taking any casualties, it was pretty impressive to watch too.

Pushing those thoughts out of my head. I moved on, I needed this place pacified as quickly as possible for what I was planning next.

It would make for quite a show.

 **XXX**

Sitting in orbit, Bo-Katan grinned like a maniac as she commanded the Sicarius to fire another shot from the Thanix cannon. The target of the shot was a single Tartan-class Patrol Cruiser that was seeking to escape from them as it turned and was already charging it's Hyperdrive. Unfortunately for it, the beam of molten metal was travelling significantly faster than the ship was as the Traten got a spear of molten death straight through the engines, burning through the Hyperdrive before coring the entire vessel from stern to bow.

It had been a short battle, if it could even be called as such. The first shot from the Thanix had utterly destroyed the ISD, hitting the bridge before the second had hit the main reactor and sending the ship into a critical failure, it exploded a moment later. The other Tartans had quickly joined it as they were hit by heavy metal slugs travelling at a fair portion of the speed of light, they were snapped in half before they had time to blink, and that was the last one that had needed to be disposed of. All an' all, the entire 'battle' had taken less than ten minutes to complete, if only because of the range that the Sicarius was working at, and even that wasn't much of a hinderance to them.

With her part of the mission over, Bo-Katan leaned back in the command chair she currently occupied as she connected to the network below, on the planet, right before suddenly gaining an observer's view of what the Droids, ACMs, were doing. And Bo-Kata could honestly say that she was impressed.

The ACMs were fighting like proper soldiers, using cover and proper covering fire as others advanced in total silence. It was impressive to watch as even the BX-Commando Droids hadn't been this good.

"Or strong..." She muttered notedly as she watched another idiotic Stormtrooper trying to get into CQC with one of the Droids, a Vibroknife held high, only for said knife to be ripped from his now broken hands, stabbed into his throat before the ACM he had assaulted to kick his body hard enough to send it flying into the next enemy soldier, killing him in turn. Not only that, but they were learning quickly, some Droids had already started looting the corpses of fallen Stormtroopers to get the Thermal Detonators they kept before cracking them open and rewiring them in the heat of battle, often times within a few moments. Once that was done, they had started using said detonators like improvised Grenades, throwing them down corridors and blowing up crowds of Stormtroopers before they had a chance to fire a single shot. One notable example she saw had her in tears as she watched the Droid taking a Stormtrooper, tying his hands behind his back, strapping him with two rewired Detonators before using his as a Human shield as he advanced on an enemy position before booting the dead body, by then littered with Blaster shot impacts, at the defences. The detonators were rigged to go off a few moments later before the Droid moved in, dropping it's overpowered Rifle before arming itself with a pair of Vibroswords, proceeding to cut down the Stormtroopers in it's path as more Droids advanced, joining the fray.

"Damn... And Mandalore said that these were Droids that anyone could built." Bo-Katan muttered at that. It was true, after all, Mandalore had used parts that could be picked up from any Droid shop across the Galaxy to make these ACMs and hadn't incorporated any kind of technology from his people into them in any way, shape or form. The only thing that had belonged to his people was the programming used to control them, and even then, that was more a modification with existing Droid Protocols, nothing massively different.

With that said, however, Bo-Katan couldn't help but be amazed at Mandalore's skills, especially since he seemed to have so many talents available to him. Already, she had seen him as a tactician, a strategist, a veteran warrior, an infiltrator and now, a very skilled mechanic and engineer. He was a jack-of-all-trades, along with a very, _very_ good leader as her people had wanted. He had already given them much just for following him, all of them having gained augmentations and Bo-Katan was in the middle of finishing her own augmentations at the moment. However, one thing had been rather clear early on with all of them was the simple fact that they were going to be getting augments totally focused on combat, especially given some of the bonuses given by them.

All of them were planned to have their bones and muscles strengthened through Nanonic processes before being further enhanced with Bionetic muscles grafted on and threaded with Myomer wires to enhance them further. Their nervous system was being replaced with a Move-by-wire system to increase their reaction times while sub-dermal armor was installed in various forms, some even getting Nanonic solutions injected into them to fuse their ribs into solid plates of bone before enhancing them further to the point that a point-blank Blaster shot to the chest wouldn't kill them. Grey, White and Greenboxes had all been installed into everyone to give them more data storage, help them to calculate where to aim for the best chance of hitting their target, and teaching them not only the fighting styles of Mandalore's people, but also to learn how a Jedi or Sith would fight, and how to counter them, respectively. Furthermore, they had all had their brains Bionetically restructured to allow them to absorb information at a much higher pace, some had already taken advantage of this to learn as many features, tactics and skills as they could before they were called upon for battle, plus the interface jacks to help them download even more skills were showing their worth. And, of course, all of them had had the Midi-chlorians removed from their bodies, making them invisible to Force-Users and most types of Force-based techniques.

And that was just the basic stuff that everyone agreed they should all get.

However, out of all three hundred of them, only fifty of them had chosen to become Biotics, not because the others felt the ability was distasteful, but because it was agreed within their number that those with Biotics would serve as the Mandalore's personal unit. They would be the most heavily augmented and would serve as his primary elite, fighting by his side and would defend him to the last. Bo-Katan was one such member as were the other 49, all of which had been chosen as the very best of the Nite Owls, all of them ready to fight and die if need be.

Smiling, Bo-Kata stood from the command chair before walking away into the ship, already picturing the battles to come.

It would be _glorious_.

 **XXX**

"News just in. **FUCK YOU, PALPY!** "Those words screamed across the Galaxy as many suddenly realised what they were looking at as the Holonet, once more, went silent as it became apparently to many what was going on as the video was being streamed across the Galaxy. The Empire, once more, had been attacked by Riddick, and now the Rebel in question was about to laugh and make a fool of the Empire as a result of what was happening somewhere across the Galaxy.

A moment later, a CGI video started to play, showing a massive, poorly lit room with a massive window looking out into the void as it looked like someone was being brought into the room. The camera angle changed suddenly to show a CGI picture of Darth Vader as he walked down the stairs behind him and stood before the camera.

"I will deal with this one myself." Darth Vader spoke through the video as the screens went silent... Then came the music. Across the Galaxy, people watched as the music played and Darth Vader, along with two Stormtroopers, started dancing to the music that held no lyrics, more than a few were laughing themselves silly at that. Mandalorians the Galaxy over were smirking in amusement at the video as well, as they watched it shift from the dancing Vader... To a dancing Emperor Palpatine himself, shooting lightning from his hands before the music stopped after five minutes of making a fool of _the_ most powerful man in the Galaxy. Had anyone known it, they would have recognised the video as the dance track of Ghost 'n' stuff from Kinect Star Wars: Galactic Dance Off as the camera angle changed once more, this time showing Riddick as he walked through it silently before taking a seat on the Imperial throne, leaning back with his right leg crossed over his left knee. More than a few people could easily imagine the Poodoo-eating grin stretched across his face at that as this was going to make the Emperor go Ballistic. The video winked out a moment later before returning to show a rust covered landscape, filled with the remains of broken metal and ruined starships that had been thrown away.

On the screens across the Galaxy, many could see a single figure standing on the edge of a rusted ridge, his back turned, but they could easily make out the weapons visible on his back, along with the heavy armor he was wearing. A moment later, the figure turned to reveal the facemask of the armor was blank, save for only the two red eyes looking out, however, the terrifying effect was ruined by the strange hat on top of the helmet along with the single glass lens balanced over one of the red eyes.

"Why, hello there, my good ladies and gentlemen of the Galaxy." The figure spoke easily, many already knowing who it was, if not by recognising the voice, then by being ballsy enough to highjack the entire Holonet to pull this off. "Now, as a few people have probably guessed, yes, I am Riddick. I figured it was time for a change and upgraded to this rather nice new armor, I even got this nice hat as a bonus." Said hat was tilted towards the camera as the man stood in the centre of the screen, one hand holding the brim of the tall, black hat while the other holding what looked like a cane of some kind.

"Now, I'm sure many of you are wondering what I may have done this time, and I'll be sure to show you in but a moment, but first, I wish to convey a message of importance to his Douche-bagness, the Imperial Rinkle McFlabsack himself, my good ol' friend, Palpy. Now, Palpy, before you go off and get your knickers in a twist, please change your fucking tampon, after all, I don't want you throwing your back out in your old age, you might get hurt. As for the message, well, the message is rather simple." He stated cheerfully as he looked at the camera for a moment before stretching his arms wide open.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" He shouted before pointing at the screen, though many could tell he was pointing straight at the Emperor. "You have managed to prove me right in my belief that the words 'Imperial' and 'Intelligence' can never be placed in the same term since they would create an Oxymoron of epic proportions." A holo-emitter suddenly appeared in his hand as it projected a file into the air, three pages with marks of Imperial Intelligence... More than a few people bust a gut when they finally got the joke at that.

"This, my dear Palpy, is a copy of the file, currently held by an organisation whose very name is the very same oxymoron that I just pointed out. And, as you can see, it holds a whole lot of jackshit. Literally, all you have is my name and a basic description of me in my old armor, not to mention a couple of theories that are so off the mark they might as well be complete Bullshit because, no, I am not a Droid, nor am I a magical, three-legged space Unicorn that shoots lasers from a horn on my forehead nor do I shit Grenades... However, it would be awesome to have such a pet... Hmmm... Dakka Unicorn..." Riddick muttered at that before shaking his head.

"Anyway, I figured that since this is a cause for celebration, I decided to, as per my usual, to supply the Fireworks." With a quick flick of the wrist, the cane he had been holding by the top suddenly was grabbed by the neck and held up, the top unclipping as everyone saw the hidden red button within the black Durasteel that made up the cane. Pressing it a second later, everyone watched as, off in the distance, an explosion took place, a shockwave suddenly burning outwards from the point of impact as the cloudy sky of the planet suddenly cleared. However, what really got their attention was the massive cloud that was rising from the origin point of the shockwave.

A mushroom cloud.

"Ahhh... I love the smell of Nuclear Fusion in the morning..." Riddick stated as many relaxed slightly at that, knowing that a Fusion reaction was safer than a Fission one, mostly since, depending on how well the Fusion device is built, it can be cleaned up in as little as a decade, if not less, compared to the centuries of a Fission device. Riddick turned back to the screen at that.

"That, my dear Palpy, was the TIE Fighter factory on Raxus Prime suddenly going kaboom, don't worry about radioactive fallout, the half-life of the elements I used were measured in hours, completely artificial and rather effective for a clean nuclear warhead. However, that still leaves me with a few things to say. The first is that, no matter what your oxymorons try, they shall never find a hint of information on my besides that which I announce to the Galaxy, you know nothing of me, and you never shall. Along with that, a word of warning. Dare not look into the abyss, Palpatine, for Abyss will look back to you in turn, offer weakness, and it shall devour you whole."

With those words, the video abruptly ended, leaving many what was meant by those rather prophetic words, many would question and puzzle there meaning for years to come, but they never would get an answer. Palpatine himself offered no answer, but when stated, it was clear that he was deeply unnerved by what was said, his usual arrogance leaving him as he would seem to grow angry at the slightest thing and would lash out in fits of rage, showing his power to the world.

However, those actions, in and of themselves, were an answer.

And a most telling one at that...

 **XXX**

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this new Chapter, please be sure to tell me what you thought of this so that I can improve for the future.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely for recreational purposes.**

 **AN: Ok, so I had some time to kill and decided to write this when the idea came to me. This Chapter is mostly to start introducing some other people that the ROB has introduced to things along with seeing what the ROB is doing to various people around the Star Wars universe. Also, keep in mind that this will introduce three new people to the Harem of Riddick, one will be named later on in the chapter, but the other two shall remain un-named until either someone guesses their names, or I present them later on, which ever comes first. Lastly, a note that this chapter will include a Lemon scene, just as an FYI for anyone reading this. Enjoy!**

 **XXX**

Myssan smirked as she walked out of yet another store in the underlevels of Coruscant, a duffel bag in hand carrying three illegally sold, IT-O Interrogator Droids along with a set of six Clone Wars-era DC-17m ICWSs, along with enough ammo for all three add-ons that she had obtained for them. Along with that, she had plenty of scans and detailed manufacturing plans for how to make the other add-ons and ammo for them in turn, a rather successful business transaction, in her own opinion. Walking through the darkened streets, a hood pulled over her head, the Zeltron couldn't help but grin as she headed back for her Shuttle, another bag filled with goods already waiting to be dropped off as she awaited word of the raid on Raxus Prime to reach her. Truthfully, she knew that the Empire would keep the destruction of the Raxus Prime facilities under lock and key until they were ready to release the news, which gave her at least two weeks after his attack to collect as many items as she was able to, at the very least.

Slipping through a back street, smile still in place, Myssan engaged her cloak and disappeared from the street before using her Biotics to rapidly move across the underlevels, quickly making it to an abandoned warehouse district in level 429, over 55 levels above where she had been, and slipping in before walking straight to the middle of the now-empty warehouse. An instant later, she walked straight through the cloaking field of her Shuttle and straight into the main hold, where she grinned upon seeing what she had already collected within the two days that she had been on Coruscant, since it had taken her five days to reach the city planet via the Hyperlanes mapped by the Jedi.

A total of 25 GH-7s lay deactivated to one side of the cargo bay of her Nu-class Shuttle, ten more than her Master wanted, but more than enough to, hopefully, meet his future needs. Along with that, she had six IG-100 MagnaGuards in another part of the Cargo bay, all of them having been bought with a Lightsaber-resistant, Phrik Electrostaff as part of a bargain. Myssan grinned as she spotted the small crate off to one side and smirked, the crate filled with forty T-7 Ion Disruptors had been a nice find, just another thing to add to the list as she saw the forms of three B3 Ultra Battle Droids laying on top of one another on a makeshift rack, all fully armed and ready for use. Right next to them, the forms of two C-B3 Cortosis Battle Droids and a further eight D-60 Assault Droids made up the rest of her mainline Battle Droids that she had purchased so far, but she did have others. Above her, held by a mesh net, 35 deactivated Pistoeka Sabotage Droids, more commonly known as Buzz Droids, were stored alongside two Fill Footman Droids, four BD-3000 Luxury Droids and five two-litre canisters filled with un-programed Nano Droids. All of which had been obtained on the Black Market for a fair amount higher than their retail, if they were capable of being bought, price.

As for weapons, aside from what she had already purchased with the Interrogator Droids and the Ion Disruptors, she had a case of twenty FC-1 Flechette Launchers, ten DXR-6 Disruptor Rifles, a stack of twelve Void-7 Seismic Charges, a pile of four disassembled Czerka Adventurer Rifles and two Verpine Sniper Rifles. All of them were in good condition and ready for use, with a bit of assembly in some cases, but she was rather happy with the impressive stock she had put together so quickly. Laying the duffle bag on the ground, she dropped her coat on top of it before walking over to a small desk that she had placed in a corner of the Shuttle's cargo bay with a small bed laid out next to it. On the desk was a small HoloNet Terminal that the Zeltron quickly checked for any signs of the Raxus Prime attack before giving a rueful smirk.

"Still nothing..." She muttered at that before taking a seat on the chair behind her, stretching out behind her and feeling the bones in her back popping, sighing in contentment as a result. Still, with all the stuff she had done, there was still a few more things she wanted to do for her Master, already, she had collected scans of the EVS Construction Droids and was already thinking of what to do next when she frowned as her guts twitched. A moment past in silence as Myssan stayed perfectly still as her guts twitched again, instincts born from countless near-death experiences told her to follow her gut as she stood from her chair and walked out the Shuttle, being careful to keep herself hidden while she wore her armor.

Exiting the Shuttle, Myssan glanced around before her guts twitched again, pointing her in another direction as she spotted a pile of rubbish-filled plastic bags and tin bins to her left. Myssan couldn't help her raised eyebrow as she noted that some of the bins had been knocked over while the bags themselves looked swooshed, like they had a weight on top of them while others, closer to the bottom had burst and spilled their rancid and rotten contents all over the Ferrocrete floor. Drawing her M-11 Suppressor, she edged forwards as a mental command caused her Tactical cloak to engage as she moved around.

Silently, the Zeltron Assassin moved around the pile before stopping as she got a good look at the person lying on top of the un-opened rubbish bags. Said person was a female, about 1.78 metre tall with a rather nice figure, not as good as Myssan herself, but comparable to Vis'n with a bust that was roughly the same size, all covered by a rather close fitting body suit. Said body suit covered her up nicely, hugging her body except for the large cut that went from just above her midriff to her collar, showing off a nice amount of cleavage in the process, and a cut out of the back from what she would see from the pink and purple material. Armored greaves covered her shins along with spiked boots while the woman seemed to wear and armored shoulder piece on her left shoulder along with a gauntlet on the same armor. Only a tight-fitting glove was present on her other hand while a tattoo was present on the underside of the forearm saying 'Cauchemar', whatever that meant. On her head, the woman wore some kind of goggle system with seven red photoreceptors attached to it. Looking at the woman herself, Myssan instantly noted that said woman's skin was a light blue with hair reaching down to just below her waist that was just a few shades darker than that, her eye colour was impossible to see due to her eyes being closed, but that wasn't of importance.

Off to the side, Myssan noted a Rifle lying on the ground, probably having come with this woman as she quickly glanced up and frowned. Judging by the way she had landed, it looked like she had fallen through the roof, the problem with that, however, was that the only hole in the roof of the warehouse was the massive hole at least 39 metres to Myssan's right, further down the warehouse and where she had maneuvered her ship into cover from. Frowning at that slightly, Myssan quickly grabbed the rifle and examining it for a second before attaching it to her back for later, mostly to keep it out of the hands of this woman, if she should wake up any moment. Taking a moment to weigh her options, she looked at her pistol, weighing it in her hands as she thought about what to do.

"... I could just kill her and be done with it. She was an unknown that could have been here to kill and/or spy on me, might have been going after someone else but had an accident while moving..." Myssan muttered to herself as her hand moved steadily, slowly pointing the pistol at the head of the blue-skinned woman before stopping as a new thought came to her suddenly, like a light bulb being switched on.

 _Or I could convert her... Have her obey the Master and allow him to chose what to do with her... She obviously has some skills as an Assassin, given her weapon and appearance... The Master might find value in those skills... Might reward me for making her obey him..._

The thought was sudden, abrupt and startling as a slow grin spread across the face of the Zeltron as she put her pistol away before reaching over and grabbing the woman, slipping her over one shoulder before practically skipping back through the cloaking field and into her ship. Already, thoughts of how to condition the unconscious assassin were flowing through her mind as they disappeared from the outside world, unseen by anyone in the area.

Yes... Myssan was sure that the Master would be most pleased with her for this... Most pleased, indeed.

From outside the Universe, the ROB watched this and cackled like mad. Things were going exactly as it planned, at least for the moment, once Riddick picked up and the real fun began, it would take a more hands-off approach, but until then, it would continue to ensure that this spectacle was most entertaining to watch.

 **XXX**

Digging through another pile of rock and dust, Vis'n slipped a hand inside and quickly grabbed an object before pulling her hand out, smiling under her helmet as she looked at the small, red crystal pyramid that she now held within her hands. Glancing around once more while pocketing the Sith Holocron, the Dathomirian stood as she looked around further, examining her surroundings to see if she could find any more hidden compartments as she stalked the Tomb she was currently in.

It had been two days since she arrived on Korriban, five since she had left the Master and she was rather happy with what she had found on the desert planet already. Already, she had collected a dozen Sith amulets, tomes and numerous holocrons from a few Minor Sith Lords that had Tombs within the Valley of the Dark Lords, one tomb even contained a pair of still intact Sith Warblades. Along with this, Vis'n had started moving up, currently in her second Tomb as she looked through what remained of the Tomb of Tulak Hord, a Master of the Lightsaber, Force Telekinesis and Sith Sorcery. Her first expedition into the larger tombs had been into that of the Sith Lord Naga Sadow, where she had found no less than six Sith Warblades, three Holocrons and over a dozen Tomes and amulets, plus numerous talismans of varying descriptions. Naga Sadow had been a master of Sith Alchemy, and it showed, especially with the dozens of Sithspawn that filled the Tomb that she had to fight through, but the various traps created through the Force hadn't reacted to her at all. It was a waste of them since, due to the modifications done to her by her Master, she no longer registered on the Force like other beings as was much like a Force-blind being only in reverse where others couldn't touch her with the Force yet she could still use it. One thing of note, however, was that none of the Sith Spirits had even reacted to her.

Oh, she could feel them lurking in the Tombs, but none of them had reacted as if she was even present, they simply remained asleep and didn't bother her as she raided their Holocrons for her Master. It was enough to bring a smile to her face as she had then spent much time going over the Holocrons, learning from them before placing them in storage for later use while waiting for news of the raid on Raxus Prime. She knew the Imperials well, both herself and Myssan having been kept by a few highly placed Imperial Officers for a time before they all suffered 'accidents', but she had learned that attacks, unless they were completely covered up, were aired over the Holonet weeks after they had happened. Officially, this was to allow for SAR efforts to at least get a semi-confirmed list of survivors and a body count, unofficially, it was so that the Imperials could either get an accurate cover story put together of the target of the attack, to find a scapegoat, or to allow the various spin doctors within Imperial Intelligence a chance to create a story that puts the Empire in the best light. Her Master knew this as well, as he had stated clearly of hearing about the raid first before contacting him for a location to meet in, giving both herself and Myssan time to gather items for his use at a later date.

Walking out of the Tomb of Tulak Hord with her latest horde of treasure, she headed for her next target of the day, wanting to get at least one more Tomb raided before the day was over as she glanced around before smiling under her helmet. In the distance, she spotted the Tomb of Ludo Kressh and smiled. That would do it.

Advancing through the barren land quickly and using both her skill in the Force and her Tactical cloak to ensure that none of the local predators even knew she was present as she walked passed them and into the tomb of the once powerful Sith Lord. The Tomb itself was large, filled with vast chambers, but also a large number of traps that ranged from spikes exploding out of the walls to pit falls and even a Terentatek falling through a hidden hatch and trying to claw her to pieces. Said beast was easily dealt with by having a Lightsaber implanted in it's brain before it even had a chance to defend itself as Vis'n moved on without a second glance, a smile having crept on to her face as she mentally thanked her Master for the augments he had given her.

It took over two hours to finally reach the central tomb, mostly due to the numerous physical traps present within the Tomb as Force-based ones were of no use. Once there, she quickly found a number of interesting items, including several holocrons, numerous more tomes of knowledge, a few amulets and even a double-sided Sith War Sword. Clearing the Tomb out, Vis'n went to leave before stopping in her tracks as she felt something through the Force, a power rippling out from a side chamber of the main Tomb near the entrance she had come in through. Wasting no time, Vis'n sprinted through the Tomb, going back the way she came as to investigate the disturbance in the Force before entering the chamber, only to find it empty save for three things.

The first two were a pair of women, one being a red-skinned, black-haired woman wearing black robes with armor plates on the shoulders and sections covering the chest, all of which was trimmed with a mixture of red and grey while a Lightsaber hung from her belt. The second woman was more Human in appearance, with tanned, creamy skin and light robes similar to that of the Jedi, but decorated extensively, her features gave off an ageless air to her while her pointed ears and the tattoos on her forehead and left cheek, while light brown hair ran loosely to below her shoulders. Between the two women, Vis'n could see a single Sith Holocron, gleaming bright red and looking to be filled with promise as the Dathomirian could feel the Dark Side of the Force seemingly caressing the Holocron. Along with that, she could also feel the great power both of the women before her held within the Force, one being heavily entrenched within the Dark Side while the other was heavily entrenched within the Light Side, but she could feel that both had more than a fair bit of knowledge of the other. With that in mind, Vis'n quickly ran through her options before making a snap decision and kneeling down, quickly scooping up the Holocron as she placed it into her bag before placing a forefinger on the bridge of each woman's nose.

Channeling the Force, Vis'n tapped both of them on the bridge of the nose, using a modified version of her people's Mesmerism to keep both women in a trance-like state before pulling from the Dark Side of the Force a moment later. This time, it was to pull upon a Sith Magic spell known as the Obojinya, a web of Dark Side energy that would paralysis the target, severing their connection to the Force, regardless of their alignment to it, while sapping their strength away, making them weaker both physically and mentally. It was, as far as she knew, a modification of the Force Net power, which, once the target was drained of strength, cut the target to pieces with strands of Dark Side energy, something that wasn't done with this as both women were bound with the Dark Side wrapping tightly around them. With that done, Vis'n quickly scooped both of them up and carried them over a shoulder each, she moved quickly to get them back to the Theta-class Shuttle that she came in, a small grin as her thoughts whispered to her.

 _These two... They could serve him... Serve the Master... To change them, make them obey the Master... He would be most pleased... He would reward me for this... These two are strong in the Force, with much to offer the Master... Yes, he would be pleased with these two new servants..._

As she moved, Vis'n never knew that a being much more powerful than her was watching, and cackling with glee as the pieces fell into place, all for the sack of it's own amusement, of course.

 **XXX**

Walking through the spacious corridors of the Sicarius, Bo-Katan grinned as she felt the power around her, her augmentations complete as she felt the Lifeblood moving through the ship and the heartbeat of the massive ship as it soared through space. She was starting to realise just how powerful the Protheans must have been if they had ships like this, massive monoliths of living metal that could repair from anything but complete destruction down to the atomic level. The weapons alone told her that they were powerful, but so too did their defences, having already run the simulations on her own Whitebox along with the computers in the ship itself, she was amazed with the results. This ship could easily hold it's own against a full fleet of over twelve Imperial Star Destroyers, on it's own, and come out the victory without the various Shields ever being compromised, it would take a battle involving at least 23 Star Destroyers, plus escorts, to even crack said Shields. However, the interesting thing was that this was based on the current status of the ship, Bo-Katan having checked and the apparent inclusion of both Ray and Particle Shields was a new addition, highlighting yet another feature of Prothean ships that made them so dangerous.

The Shipmaster of any given Prothean warship was capable of using the Lifeblood to redesign the internal structure of the ships on the go, converting it to form into any kind of facility that was needed at any given time, allowing a ship to suddenly go from a support-class to a full on Warship within moments. The system, of course, did have limits, it was restricted by raw materials, along with the fact that you couldn't make too massive changes like suddenly adding a dozen centreline guns to the ship or triple the number of spinal guns. Sure, point defence mounts could be altered, but only to a point. Shaking her head, she glanced around before moving on, a smile slipping back on to her face as she pushed back her absent thoughts of the ship and noted the datapad in her hands, something that she wished to deliver to Mandalore as soon as possible.

Within the Datapad was a full report of what the former members of Nite Owl had been doing while Mandalore was working with the Droids over the last week to destroy the facility on Raxus Prime. It contained information about formations and the sizes of units that they believed would work best, not to mention ideas for tactics, weapons and armor based on the information that many had already seen within the ship's vast archives, however restricted they might have been. Finally turning a corner, Bo-Katan saw the door to Mandalore's chamber open ahead of her, her request to enter having been mentally transmitted to him and the door unlocking to allow the visit. Stepping inside, she noted the room instantly as she took in every detail in sight.

The room itself was rather nice, utilitarian but not spars or too empty, a king sized bed dominated the room with the same organic, black metal curves as everything else on the ship as a cupboard and shelves were recessed into the walls, folded clothes and trinkets lay across them as she spotted a door that must have lead to the bathroom and fresher. Off to the other side of the room, Bo-Katan noted her Mandalore working at a desk, holographic screens flashing in front of him as he worked on something across the table as tools and spare parts lay half assembled across it's surface. In his hands, Bo-Katan could see what looked like the stock of a Blaster rifle, the casing was open and showing what looked like two green crystals, each being held in place by an array of fastenings while Mandalore fixed a few wires into place. Along with this, she noted the barrel assembly by the side of him, a large, long assembly with two barrels cut into it in the shape of a pair of stacked Hexagons.

"You wanted to talk to me, Bo-Katan?" Mandalore asked as he placed the weapon back on to his desk and turned to her, still seated in his chair as he regarded her with sharp eyes. She nodded once at that, standing at attention. A treasonous part of her mind whispered that she hoped he liked what he saw, she crushed that part with great vigor before she mentally looked herself over, she was nowhere near as curvy as Myssan, but she could have given Vis'n a good run for her money with lean, toned muscles and a bust that was only slightly smaller. Shaking her head slightly, she looked to Mandalore to see that he had an amused look on his face, whether that was because she appeared to be tracing over his well-defined muscles that were showing through a tight shirt or because she was lost in thought, though, was impossible to tell.

"Yes Mandalore." She snapped back to attention quickly before taking a step forwards. "I came to deliver this to you. It's a full list of everything we've been working on since you went down to Raxus Prime, along with ideas, suggestions and a few possible targets that you might find of interest based on information that we acquired before meeting you." Handing the Datapad over, Mandalore took it with a nod and a slight smile before looking it over, cupping his chin in thought as he quickly digested it, showing another trait he held when he finished within five minutes, he could rapidly absorb information much faster than anyone, even after being enhanced as they had.

"Very interesting. You've already taken the time to create units to work with, six platoons of fifty soldiers, each platoon being split into five squads of ten which can be further divided into two fireteams of five. Basic classification of different infantry types, that is rather interesting, you've even worked out duties and composition for units on a per type basis. Shock Troopers being the heavy assault infantry that specializes in heavy weapons and equally heavy combat. Gear Troopers, a cross between a Combat Engineer, Grenadier and field medic. Havoc Troopers, basic infantry that can be cross-trained with a mix of skills. And Nova Troopers, the all Biotic elite unit that is the Master-of-all type unit of commandos, and, apparently, to be my personal unit that functions as my fist, shield and sword." Bo-Katan let out a mental sigh of relief that Mandalore wasn't offended by that last part, rather, he seemed amused by it. Truth be told, some wondered about the need for the bodyguard aspect of that, they all knew that Mandalore was a Biotic, but no one knew the depth of how powerful he was as he had yet to even use that power once since his arrival. A betting pool had actually started with bets ranging from 'crushing starships with not even a glance' to collapsing stars with the flick of a wrist'. Needless to say, the bets varied.

"Yes Mandalore. We believed that, due to your attacks against the Empire, you would be a much greater target as you stand as a symbol of how they are not as invincible as they try and show themselves to be, along with being one of rebellion against them. We thought that a unit, the Nova Troopers, would work be the best option to help you and cover your back during combat." Mandalore nodded at that, surprising her at being accepting of that, though it ultimately underlined the fact that, above all else, Mandalore the Audacious was a Pragmatist and could see the wisdom in having someone to watch his back.

"Fair enough. I'll admit that having someone watching my back would certainly make things easier in the field, not easy, but easier, especially since I get the feeling that the Dark Dickhead is going to start sending his rather extensive hordes of Dark-Side Users after me, if Vader doesn't get to me first." He stated simply as he put the pad down. "Which is why I've already started working on the weapons and armor that you lot are going to be using." He gestured to the half-finished weapon on the table at that. "This was going to be a cross between an Assault Rifle, a Warcannon and a Shotgun, probably as the Standard issue for most types of Infantry and as a baseline for the tech that you could expect to be equipped with."

"What kind of weapons is it? I've looked through your database and found only real mentions to some hyper-advanced forms of Slugthrowers, but that doesn't look like a Slugthrower to me." Bo-Katan stated, getting a nod from the man before her in turn.

"That's because it isn't. It's a Particle beam weapon similar to the Particle beams on the Sicarius, but scaled down to Infantry levels. The system uses two Lithium crystals to collect and accelerate Particles before firing them at a target in a beam of concentrated unstable particles, hard X-Ray and Gamma radiation. Now, what makes this weapon really special isn't the beam that is fired, but the way you can fire it, the gun will have a neural interface that connects with your armor, allowing you to alter the beams fired from either a pair of narrow, highly focused, long range beams to wide, short range cones that would be devastating in close range combat. Also, you can control whether it fired beams or pulses of particles, along with whether you fire both barrels at the same time or in an alternating pattern, letting you chose between heavier firepower, or better heat endurance for longer engagements. I'm also considering mounting an underbarrel grenade launcher of some kind, probably with an Omni-fab linked to a canister of Omni-gel that is refilled independently of the armor's own." Mandalore explained as Bo-Katan thought about that. The sheer tactical possibilities and ideas running through her mind at that moment were truly impressive as she considered what kind of power the end result might have before mentally smirking at that thought. Knowing the Mandalore as she did, she doubted that it would be anything less than capable of shooting a hole straight through at least six Stormtroopers before the beam weakened even slightly.

With that, she smiled as she asked more questions, discussing plans for the future with the Mandalore as they both causally continued, Mandalore explaining what he had planned and Bo-Katan offering a few things as they took notes for the final product. Bo-Katan walked out of his quarters hours later with a smile on her face, knowing full well that she could count herself as a friend of Mandalore, however, she couldn't help but hear that same voice at the back of her head whispering away in her mind.

 _Or something more...?_

 **XXX**

Looking down from his Throne as he glared at the disappearing form of the maggot that represented Imperial Intelligence, Sidious allowed himself a moment to consider if that Menace was actually right about something before ruthlessly crushing the thought. He refused to believe that anything that came out of that internal _thing's_ mouth, he sneered at the thought of that _thing_ , an abomination if ever there was one in existence. The _thing_ being none other than the being known as Riddick, an abomination that seemed to exist outside of existence, something that was proven by the fact that he had no Midi-chlorians in his entire body. It was unnatural, even by his standards, Midi-chlorians were needed by all forms of life to live, let alone exist, but Riddick seemed to fly straight in the face of reality and gladly defy existence by continuing to exist.

From the armrests of his Throne, the Emperor of the Galaxy heard the durasteel and gold starting to grown as his Force-enhanced grip started to crush the material, groves for his fingers slowly wearing into the metals. Riddick was a being outside of the Force, negating his greatest power and making the _thing_ impossible to predict as no Force-visions would come to him of his actions, either the effect or the aftermath of those actions as they remained shrouded to even the Force. However, even all the destruction caused by Riddick was nothing compared to the personal insults delivered by him to both his person and his Empire. The latter of which being the destruction of the Empire's Reputation as the Supreme force in the Galaxy, of being an invincible, technologically advanced, omnipresent force that would stamp out all opposition with ease. Riddick was destroying that, along with the fear generated by it, and causing mass rebellions to spread across the Galaxy as people were no longer paralysed with terror of having to fight his armies. Still, the situation was manageable at the current time, the rebellions were small, isolated cells that had no way to communicate before they were stamped out, but the problem lay not in them, but the symbol of that they had chosen to follow. If there was one thing that Sidious knew, it was that Hope was a far greater force, a greater desire, than fear was, and Hope could lead to people overcoming their fear, the fear of the Empire, RIddick had become a sickening symbol of their Hope. One that needed to be eradicated.

And, if that wasn't enough, that insufferable being at the gall to insult him. _HIM!?_ The Emperor of the Galactic Empire, Darth Sidious, with a riddle that had taken him all but an instant to unravel as others were left puzzled by what it could mean. Minor sparks danced across his hands as boney fingers dug into the metal of his Throne, patches of red, molten metal started burn within the Throne's metalwork as anger boiled over before Sidious got control of himself, submerging himself in the Dark Side and channeling his anger back into himself, empowering him with the Dark Side as he kept a firm hold over the Force.

Riddick had dared to claim that, by submerging himself in the Dark Side of the Force, he was setting himself up for defeat! It was ridiculous, idiotic and utter Bantha Poodoo if ever he had heard such a thing. The Dark Side offered strength, power and knowledge to those with the Will and ambition to seek it, Darth Bane's Rule of Two being the perfect example of that, breeding the Sith into a purer, more refined form that he stood as to this day. With that logic, he calmed down, slowly, but surely, his Royal Guards not reacting at all, having been much too well trained for that as he slipped into deep thought.

"How to get rid of that nonsense, I wonder...?" Sidious muttered under his breath as he leaned forwards, cupping his chin as his index finger pressed against the side of his nose, tapping a steady rhythm that helped him think as he submerged himself even further into the Force, looking for even a hint of a clue.

 _If it is impossible to track him down... Why bother, when you can bring him to you...? Draw him in... Summon a fleet and claim a planet has committed treason against the Crown... Blockade the planet and show that, if the guilty party does not step forwards for, say, the attack on Raxus Prime... Then the planet will be burned to bedrock with a Base Delta Zero bombardment... If it works... When it works... Riddick will be dead and I will stand Supreme across the Galaxy... Fear will be re-established and none would dare to channel my rule again..._

Yes... A slow smirk spread across the lips of the Sith Lord, now, all he had to do was choose a target and set a date for the announcement, child's play for a being in his position of power. But why rush such a thing? No, better to savor it as he chose which planet would suddenly find itself as playing the part of traitor to the Crown.

 **XXX**

 **[Lemon ahead, yes, I will be doing lemons, this is just the first one, please keep that in mind]**

Myssan was grinning like a child as she looked over the woman that she had pulled in from outside her ship, the still sleeping figure having been draped over her bed as she slept, allowing the Zeltron more than enough time to get highly detailed of both the woman and her equipment. To say that the Zeltron was impressed by what she saw was an understatement of massive proportions.

The suit the woman wore was made from an energy dispersive material that was layered and threaded with metal threads that were linked to electrical inputs, controlled by a neural interface in her headgear and enhancing her already impressive strength by an order of two. The dispersive material was impressive in that you could fire a E-11 Blaster Rifle at it at point-blank ranges and the energy would be quickly spread over the entire body, rapidly cooling off thanks to both larger surface area and the various metallic threads that seemed to only enhance these properties. Blaster impacts would have felt like minor heat spots while impacts from bullets would have felt like a mild poke to wherever the bullet had impacted, the material could still be overwhelmed, a Lightsaber would simply cut through it with ease, as would a Vibroblade, but it was still impressive all the same. Her head wear was interesting as well, the seven photoreceptors linked together to allow for an impressive amount of vision and linked to motion sensors to look for anyone trying to sneak up on her and giving her almost literal eyes on the back of her head. The Photoreceptors were also highly advanced, capable of detecting EM Fields and seeing in Infrared, Ultraviolet, X-Ray, Thermal and using a form of echolocation to enable vision in darkness. The goggles also had a highly advanced comm system built into it, more than advanced enough to hack into Imperial communications automatically and listen in, their encryption being cracked instantly by what appeared to be an automated, adaptive VI program.

Moving on from the woman's body suit, Myssan looked at her Rifle, said weapon was lying across her desk as it interested her greatly. The weapon was a hybrid weapon that used a hyper-advanced Mass Drive system like that installed in the Czerka Adventurer Rifle or Verpine Sniper Rifle, but with a variable power setting, allowing for a rather interesting range of uses. The hybrid part actually came into it in that the weapon could go from a high rate of fire Submachine gun to a High powered Sniper rifle with ease, modifying its own structure to do so as it reconfigures itself for the shots. The scope of the weapon even being linked to the goggles as to make shooting in awkward positions much easier.

Lastly, Myssan looked at the woman herself. A highly detailed scan was more than enough to see that the woman had been augmented heavily with Bionetic systems, her heartbeat was slowed down and her body cooled, making her nearly impossible to detect with either thermal or audio sensors since her body temperature sat around the same as room temperature, something that would kill a normal Human. Her lungs had been modified to extract much greater amounts of oxygen from the air, even allowing her the capacity to breath underwater, at least for a limited time, while her blood was super efficient to make up for the slower rate at which it went around the body, at least five times that of normal Human blood. Her white cell count was insanely high, as well as having a mix of unspecialised stem cells and a potent clotting agent floating around her blood, generated by a bio-engineered organ that was implanted next to her adrenal gland, which had been modified in turn. This gave her regenerative ability that would let her heal most minor wounds in moments and stabilize herself of most lethal injuries within minutes. Along with that, her muscles, every single one of them, had been enhanced, giving her triple the strength that someone of her figure should have.

However, the real point of interest was the woman's brain. A scan was easily able to see that her brain had been remodelled to fight into a different pattern, the part of her brain that dealt with emotions had been dulled to the point that such things didn't impact her and she could kill without feeling anything for it. Not only that, but it looked like the reconditioning of the brain had been to implant something. A quick smirk crossed her face at that as she moved away from her table and to the still unconscious woman, lifting her up to face her as the Zeltron cradled her before holding her head up.

"Embrace Eternity." Myssan spoke the traditional phrase before her nerves flared and their minds were joined moments later. An instant was all it took to see what the implanted object was within the woman's dulled mind as she remained oblivious to everything as the Zeltron slipped into and through her thoughts, feelings and memories.

"Ok... So your name was Amélie Lacroix, now called by your codename of Widowmaker. You were turned into a sleeper agent by this 'Talon' group, used to kill your own Husband before being turned into an Assassin that was known across the entire planet you came from. Cool..." Myssan muttered to herself through the Meld as she looked around, seeing how everything was built up inside the mind of the Augmented Assassin before smiling.

"Ah, yeah. Talon was actually pretty smart about what they did when they brainwashed you. They burned a sense of loyalty and obedience into you towards their organisation and dug it into the deepest layers of your mind before rewriting your brain and mind to make it impossible for you to even consider betraying them in any way, shape, or form." Myssan's smile turned into a smirk as she moved further in, mental tendrils lashing out and touching the complex structure that was the brainwashing and conditioning that Talon had carried out. "But, while I would never in a million years be able to get rid of all of that, Talon made a rather big mistake in that they didn't put any defences in place to prevent someone from changing the object of your loyalty and obedience."

With that said, the centre piece of Widowmaker's mind suddenly shifted violently. Originally, it had been a massive column of obsidian with a red symbol, the symbol of Talon, engraved into it and surrounded by webs that latched on to every corner of her mind, but then it shifted, cracks appearing as the mental monolith started falling apart. The cracks grew as the mental construct started falling to pieces with pools of light spreading out from the cracks before the entire thing exploded within her mind, dust quickly settling as a new construct appeared. This one being a statue of a single man, the Master, standing tall with minor statues of both Myssan and Vis'n standing beside his own, there-by cementing the loyalty of an Assassin that was certainly well above the Galactic average and even more so above some of the best that the Zeltron knew of. With that said, Myssan slowly backed out of the Assassin's mind, building the foundations of defences into her mind as she left, being sure to keep a key as to allow herself access at a later date for anything else.

Returning to reality, Myssan smiled once more as she allowed the augmented Human to drop back down to the bed, still sleeping as she made to get up, to examine the impressive rifle once more before a thought occurred to her, bursting to the front of her mind.

 _She is loyal now, yes... But maybe I should test her... Make sure that she is willing to serve the Master... In all the ways that matter..._

The words were whispered into her mind, but they held as a predatory smirk traced itself across her features, her tail, a long bionetic augmentation capable of extending over six metres, covered in colour-shifting scales that were currently black and filled with enough muscle to easily lift over a group of five fully grown Wookies, slide out of the back of her armor at that. Already, she could easily picture it as her, Widow, as Myssan had now nicknamed the assassin, and Vis'n all helping the Master with... _stress relief_ at the end of those days where you must run against nearly insurmountable challenges.

Slowly, Myssan's tail started to move through the air, slightly tracing over Widow's body before it reached the bottom of the cut down the front of her bodysuit and sliding the tail inside it, moving it smoothly over cold skin before it turned and started wrapping around Widow's waist. Once it came back around itself, it quickly went over itself before going back under as the tip of the tail slipped between Widow's legs, rubbing over her clit, grinding into her folds before spreading her ass cheeks wide as the tail slipped under the loop going around the back of her waist before continuing up. At this point, Myssan, still with a smirk on her face, grabbed both arms, being sure to take the gauntlet and armored shoulder off the left arm, and pushed them behind Widow's back, placing the forearms of each arm on top of each other and parallel to the loop around her waist as the tail slide up, over the top of the arms before looping around it four times, a quick squeeze followed to make sure that the arms were tightly held together before the tail kept moving up the back. Sliding up to the neck, Myssan coiled it around Widow's neck three times before allowing it to slip down her front, between her bust before slipping left and cupping her left breast, coiling around it three times before it slipped around the right breast and repeated the process before gliding back down the stomach. With that done, the tip of her tail slide right down the stomach, under the loop around the assassin's waist and between her legs once more as the tip of the tail suddenly opened, revealing a three-fingered claw with retracted talons while long tongue-like appendage appeared from between the three claws. With that done, the claw flattened itself against her body as the tongue wrapped gently around the clit while one of the fingers gently glided over Widow's already wettening folds.

Throughout this entire process, Widow had been gently moaning as Myssan grinned pervertedly at her, licking her lips as the woman was quickly tied up, making two loops with her tail as a last thing before taking Widow's boots off and slipping the loops around her ankles. With that done, Widow was left helpless within Myssan's hold as the Zeltron looked down at the trapped woman before reaching down with her left hand and placing her hand on Widow's chest before using her Biotics, slowly gathering an electric charge before releasing it straight into Widow. The resulting shock was more than enough to jolt the sleeping woman awake as she tried jumping up and forcing her arms apart, only for her arms to stay bound behind her, the Myssan's tail tightening to keep the augmented Human pinned to the bed as it tightened around her neck, choking her as her eyes shot wide from the lack of air, showing off her yellow eyes to the world.

"Wha-GAH!" Widow tried to speak as Myssan tightened around her neck again, choking her as Widow's eyes shot wide again before she spotted Myssan, a hint of recognition entering her eyes as she tried to speak once more, but couldn't as the tail around her neck tightened once more.

"Ah ah ah... **No talking, my dear, not until I say otherwise. You can moan as you please, but unless I say so, you shall not utter a single word.** " Myssan stated as her voice shifted, changing slightly as Widow felt her vocal cords tighten and her mouth slam shut. " **Nod if you understand.** " Widow nodded instantly and without hesitation. Myssan grinned at that, glad to see her latest trick was working perfectly. In truth, what she had done was rather simple, it was based on her own knowledge of what the Galaxy called Hypno-imprinting, a process that was used to implant information into a person as they slept. However, what Myssan had done was she had layered her voice with dozens of individual layers of both high and low frequency duplicates of what she was saying, not to mention subliminal messages flowing with her words, to get the desired result. Mixed with various EM field projectors to manipulate the bio-electrical fields of the target, this allowed her to carry out a much more active version of the Hypno-imprinting process on someone, she had even tested it on several Humans in the Black Market to get lower prices or bits of information slipped through to her.

"Good girl." Myssan spoke with a smirk as she patted Widow on the head before her smirk shifted to a grin. As she patted Widow on the head, her tail tightened around the trapped woman, squeezing her breasts as the finger hovering over her folds dipped into them and the tendril around her clit squeezed, jolting Widow as her eyes shot wide. Myssan's grin grew at that as her tail continued to squeezing and knead her breasts along with playing with her vagina.

"GAah...!" Widow sputtered in surprise before coming down, her eyes shutting before starting to moan with pleasure from the attention. Myssan smirking all the while as she stroked Widow's hair as this continued for another minute before finally stopping, by which point, Widow was panting for breath as the section of the tail around her neck remained tight, making it difficult for her to breath and forcing her to remain in a light headed state.

"Aaah... Did you enjoy that?" Myssan asked with a smile as Widow nodded tiredly, unable to speak as Myssan's hypno-imprinted command forced her to remain mostly silent. "Good. Now, **I want you to stand up from the bed you are currently lying on before strip yourself of your clothes, remove them completely before standing still and not resisting as I re-tie my tail around you whenever I wish. Nod if you understand.** " Once more, Myssan commanded of Widow and she nodded without hesitation as the tail unwrapped itself from around the woman before she stood from the bed as instructed before stripping down quickly. Removing her clothes before leaving herself completely naked before the Zeltron, who was subtly rubbing her thighs together at seeing this. Myssan, in turn, quickly walked around Widow, taking her bare body in as she traced a finger over the Human's collar, causing said Human to shudder slightly from the feeling before Myssan stopped behind the woman and quickly stripped herself of her own clothing. A seal in the waist of her armor allowing her to separate the Spectre armor into a pair of trousers with attached boots and a Shirt of some description, leaving her in nothing as she hadn't been wearing anything under the armor at all. With that, Myssan wrapped her arms under her bust, pushing them up as her nipples hardened at the sight before her as her Tail went to work.

Maneuvering rapidly, the tail bound her ankles, knees, wrapper around her waist before slipping back between her legs, binding her arms behind her back, wrapping tightly around her neck before coming back down and coiling around each breast and then back down to wrap around the clit and continue to caress the woman's glistening folds. A few seconds later, Widow suddenly found herself airborne before being dropped back on to the bed as the pink-skinned form of Myssan suddenly straddled her, sliding up and down on her stomach as she leaned down, hands on either side of her head as the Zeltron leaned down. Almost nose to nose, Widow felt Myssan pressing her bust against her own, highly confined, bust as she continued to slide up and down against her stomach, a glint of amusement in the Zeltron's eyes along with a hunger. Blinking at that last one, Widow didn't get a chance to think as the section of muscle around her neck suddenly pulled her forwards, right into Myssan, who caught Widow and proceeded to smash their lips together and thrusting her tongue deep into Widow's mouth. Quickly dominating her, Myssan forced Widow's tongue down before it even had a chance to fight back as she traced over every nock and cranny of the Human's mouth as she kept her tail tight around her neck, making it as difficult as possible for Widow to do more than pant as she remained lightheaded, making it even harder for her to think straight.

After a minute of dominating the poor woman, Myssan pulled back with a self-satisfied smirk on her face as she licked her lips before looking back at the Human, aroused blue met hazy, unfocused amber and Myssan smirked as she leaned down by the left side of Widow's head, hot breath tickling Widow's ear as Myssan spoke.

"Good Girl." Myssan whispered sultrily into the trapped woman's ear as a shiver of pleasure raced up her spine at that before she felt her back trying to arch as more pure ecstasy raced through her as Myssan's tail started kneading her breasts, squeezing her clit and rubbing her glistening pussy. Pulling herself back up, Myssan slide herself further forwards as Widow endured her sweet torture, grinding along her own tail as her own folds glistened with wetness as she placed her arms on either side of Widow's head once more before leaning back down, stopping her ministrations of the Human as she looked down at the panting woman.

" **Suck them. Start with the left one then move on to the right one only when I tell you to do so. Along with that, you shall not cum, not until I tell you to, not until I allow it by saying the phrase 'Cum girl', at which point, you shall cum every time that phrase is spoken. Nod if you understand.** " Myssan demanded getting another instant nod from Widow as the Zeltron lowered herself further before Widow latched herself on to the Zeltron's hardened left nipple and started sucking as hard as she could, all the while, Myssan restarted her ministrations of Widow's body, frustrating her further as she kept sucking harder and harder at that. Myssan, meanwhile, was moaning and screaming at the top of her lungs, glad that she had sealed the Shuttle closed as Widow sucked her nipples hard, directed by her as the back of the top loop around her neck came loose and gripped the back of her head firmly, directing her to the best places to suck. After five minutes, Myssan lifted herself up, indicating for Widow to move on to the next breast as she latched on immediately and without hesitation as her mind was little more than a haze of pleasure at this point as another five minutes past with the sounds of Zeltron yells for more.

Finally pulling herself back up, Myssan grinned as she felt the juices flowing freely between her thighs, but she felt that she wasn't done just yet as she picked herself up before placing a knee on either side of Widow's head and looking down at her.

"Well done, my little good girl... **Now you will lick me, eat me out and make me cum as hard as you can, do not stop until your face has been drenched with my juices. Nod if you understand.** " Once more, for a final time, Widow sluggishly nodded, her head bobbing as much by itself as by the force of the tail around her neck forcing it as Myssan lowered herself down on to her face. The result was instantaneous as Widow thrusted her tongue deep into the Zeltron's folds and started caressing everything inside the tight hole as best as she could. Myssan, in turn, restarted her ministrations once more and at an even higher level as her breasts were squeezed and kneaded more tightly, her clit was roughly pulled and pinched and the clawed finger that had been caressing her folds violently forced itself as deep into her body as it could go. Once more, a loop was being used to direct the Human's mouth as she lapped up the insides of Myssan's pussy as juices started flowing freely as said woman moaned in contentment.

"Oh... Ah...! Yes! There...! Right there...! More...!" She yelled in bliss as she kept moving her hips to try and force Widow's face to go as deep as possible into her folds before she finally came all over Widow's face, covering it in sticky liquid that the Zeltron sprayed over.

"Cum girl..." Myssan managed as she collapsed to the bed, laying on top of the Human as she gently crawled her way back down the bed as said Human came. Liquid exploded out from between her legs as it flooded over the bed in a waterfall of jizz, Myssan smiled at that as, after a full thirty seconds, Widow stopped and sagged into a boneless heap inside the confines of her tail as the Zeltron smiled before leaning down, grabbing the covers of the bed and pulling it over the both of them. A quick mental command and her tail locked in place, trapping Widow so that she wouldn't be able to free herself even if Myssan's hypno-imprinted commands didn't last the night, but that was hardly the most important thing on the Zeltron's mind.

No, what was the most important thing on her mind, _was how she could continue to test Widow the next day... To make sure she would fit the Master's expectations... Of course..._

 **[Lemon end]**

 **XXX**

Looking up from the chaos it had caused, ROB had to fight itself not to giggle like a madman as it looked at it's handy work. Three more women added to his victim's little collection, one of them already being dominated and converted into a loyal, obedient servant while the other two were in a coma-like state while Vis'n slept through the night on Korriban. Along with this, it had planted the seeds of affection into young Bo-Katan and the seeds of an idea, that would ultimately see to mass chaos, into the head of the Imperial Emperor Palpatine... Or was his name Sidious? One can never be too sure with these Sith, they seemed to change their names ever other week to suit a given mood at that time.

Quickly searching the Galaxy, it was easy to relocate the massive ship that Riddick had constructed, the three kilometre long, dark hulled ship was rather unique compared to the countless other ships in the Galaxy. Then again, he existed as a being outside of time, meaning that he could spend an eternity or two search through every ship in a universe and not an instant would have past within said universe, a very useful trick as he quickly searched the ship to find where Riddick was before grinning. He was alone, Bo-Katan had left him along hours ago as he finished his latest project and was currently in his bathroom, washing his face by cupping water from a sink and throwing it into his face. Seeing the chance for a little bit of fun, ROB saw the mirror in front of him as he grasped each side of the sink and sighed. Seeing an opening, the ROB went for it.

 _Having a rough day?_

Riddick jumped at the sudden voice coming out of nowhere as he looked around before glancing at the mirror, only to see himself, but with a grin far too large to be possible, even with his enhanced biology. However, the thing that should have made it obvious that he wasn't looking at himself was rather simple, he wasn't grinning, hell, Riddick wasn't even smiling as his lips formed into a hard, neutral line.

"ROB, I'm assuming. I would say something about meeting you face-to-face, but your using my face currently." Riddick stated sharply, eyes narrowed. Oh, he was still pissed about that little morality issue, ROB shrugged that off, he'd probably come back around later on once he got his collection of beauties stocked up.

 _Why yes I am. It's nice to finally have a conversation with you, Victum, a proper one rather than having to talk through those Omni-tools of your's. Got to say, you've done a hell of a lot in such a short time, Chaos is already running rampant and the Empire is working like crazy to try and contain the various rebel groups that are springing up in your wake._

Riddick glared at the mirror as the ROB simply kept the grin.

"At what cost, you Bastard!? Millions of innocent people are dead because of my actions, and inactions in clearing them out before shit hit the fan. I can't even regret that since my morals have literally gone down the fucking drain thanks to you fucking with my head!" Riddick shouted as ROB took a moment to soundproof the bathroom, being sure to prevent anyone from hearing what was happening.

 _Yeah, well, I'd say that it's a small price to pay, especially for what you're getting out of this rather nice deal. I mean, come on! You're getting weapons, armor, experience and powers! Not to mention a collection of absolute beauties to warm your bed with whenever you feel like it. Hell, once you've fucked with the Empire enough, you could easily go off and found your own Empire, conquer the Galaxy before heading off, maybe I'd open a portal, or give you the ability to do so, to another dimension for you to play with. Another dimension to bring utter chaos to as you please, and getting more rewards for it as you do so. Many would consider that a rather good deal, especially for giving up your sense of morality._

Riddick sighed at that, his eyes dropping down, his back slumped as he seemed to suddenly hold every year that the memories that ROB had put into him had experienced.

"Maybe... Maybe... But that still doesn't make it right for me to just accept it... If I lose that piece of me... All that will be left is a fucking ruthless, unfeeling monster, and you know that." Riddick stated simply as his reflection nodded.

 _Yep, that was kind of the point of it to begin with. Without your morals, you would be more willing to do other things and damned the consequences, you'd have gladly bombed marching parades if it meant taking out important Imperial Leaders. And it's probably something that you'll end up doing anyway._

Riddick grimaced at the factual tone that the ROB took, but seemed to accept that this was going to happen whether he liked it or not. Afterall, you can't really argue with an Omnipresent being that has existence, for lack of a better word, wrapped around his pinky.

"... Fine." Riddick spat the word with as much venom and the grinding of teeth as he could as the grin of his reflection could only be described as being of 'Chesire Cat' proportions. "Just get it over with."

 _Oh I will. Hold on to your ass, Victim, you're in for a wild ride!_

And with that, the latest infusion of memories and experiences came like a flood, rushing into Riddick's mind as the most potent memories thus far gripped him. ROB had already given him the memories and experience of Asari Matriarchs, Krogan Battlemasters, STG Operatives and N7 Operatives, now, it was giving him not a single being's memories, but the memories of over a thousand Protheans, straight from the height of their war with the Reapers. Over one thousand beings, their memories compressed and streamed straight into Riddick to complement his ability to use Prothean Biotics and their Psychometry ability. His grin still in place upon the reflection, ROB watched as Riddick flinched back, gripping his head with one hand while holding the sink in a death-grip with the other, tears were gathering around the corners of his eyes as ROB heard his last words before the memories consumed him, at least until he could properly assimilate them.

"I... I don't want to be a monstaa..." He slurred at the end as he felt to the ground, unconscious, but alive. ROB grinned as he left the mirror, quickly shifting reality around as he removed the sound-proofing and dropped Riddick into his own bed before leaving the universe for his normal vantage point. Hopefully, by the time that Riddick woke up, that pesky morality would be gone, and he could go back to making glorious Chaos.

It would make for all the more pleasant entertainment... Oh yes...

 **XXX**

Slowly, Sidious walked up to the steps to the podium that overlooked the massive gathering of Imperial citizens that had gathered for his newest proclamation, across the Galaxy, virtually every sentient being was watching as the Emperor took the stand. The Sith Lord had to force himself to smoother the self-satisfying grin as he felt the pieces of his plan fall into place, this move would spell the end of Riddick and his continued existence, both as a Wildcard, and as a symbol of rebellion against the Empire.

"Citizens of the Empire! I come to you today with sad tidings. Less than 22 hours ago, the Sienar Fleet systems factory, a factory that produced and supplied the Imperial Navy that proudly defends you with it's latest TIE Fighters, was attacked. This factory, located on the planet of Mygeeto, was attacked and destroyed through the use of smuggled Seismic Charges into the capital city and detonated them, destroying not only the factory, but much of the city itself. Millions now lie dead at the hands of those that dared to carry out this vile act of treason." Sidious shouted, keeping his voice level as he watched the crowd, already seeing the ripples of shock and horror leading to anger and hate, both of which he drank in deeply as he, once more, smothered a smirk of victory.

"However, thanks to the relentless work of Imperial Intelligence, the Imperial army and Navy were able to track down the perpetrators of this act, back to the settlement of Duvoska (DU-vos-ka), where the trail ran cold." The Emperor began as he raised his voice. "Therefore, it is with great sorrow and regret, that I am making the announcement that, should the perpetrator not set forwards within the next 48 standard hours, the Imperial Army will move in and eradicate any and all resistance they encounter, all will be put to the blade as they refused to submit to the Imperial Crown, and allowed this treason to go unanswered!"

At the end of his speech, the crowd was roaring as they showed themselves to be patriotic people, invited to join the crowd before the Imperial Palace for exactly that reason and groomed by Intelligence for exactly this purpose, to make the PR announcements of the Emperor look all the better.

Finally allow the his smirk into place, he could feel victory within the palm of his hand. No matter what happened within the next two days, the Empire was the only one that was going to come out on top, and with Riddick lying on the ground, dead.

With that thought, he immediately sent for his Dark side users, wishing to send them to Mygeeto to bolster the force that was being sent to the settlement, mostly to deal with Riddick, as camera Droids were planned to be broadcasting live across the Galaxy.

Your move, Riddick.

 **XXX**

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Please review and tell me what I can do to improve for the next Chapter. Also, as a bit of a sidenote, this probably will end up crossing over into other things, just a head's up for the future.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely for recreational purposes.**

 **AN: Ok, so I got board and started writing this, the reaction of RIddick to the latest move that Palpy pulled out of his bag labelled as stupid. Hope you enjoy, also, just as a head's up, I would recommend having Encyclopedia Biotica, by LogicalPremise, open on a different tab to read the list of Biotic powers in that since I will be making use of some without explaining them.**

 **Edit: Sorry, but I decided to add this thank you to HolyKnight5 for an idea in this chapter that he posted in a review. I forgot to do it originally so I'm just adding it in.**

 **XXX**

Snapping my eyes open, I did my best not to grimace as images of death, doom and destruction flashed through my mind as a new personality advisor, PA, attached to my mind after flooding it with images of dozens of Protheans fighting the Reaper forces. Javik had been right in that their fight against the Reapers had been hellish, the Reapers really were bastards of the highest order, that went without saying since I had watched through the eyes of a thousand Protheans as worlds were burned to bedrock, people corrupted into Collectors and even more people butchered than I thought should be possible. It was not pleasant, not in the slightest.

Quickly taking stock of the situation, I glanced around to see that I was now in my bed wearing only my boxers before I looked internally and, surprise surprise, my morals were so fucked up that I could have used them a sucking skipping rope at this point since, as I thought of the numerous atrocities committed during the Prothean-Reaper war, I felt nothing when I should have felt disgust and horror at such things taking place. The copy of my already fucked morals was still kept in my Greybox, still as fucked as it had been when I first copied it over, but the digital copy wasn't as effective, it was more like a 'By the way' type of thing, not really something that went off automatically with emotional consequences attached since it wasn't really connected to my brain in a way to allow such a thing to happen. The new PA, which had taken the name of Avatar, scowled at that and simply stated that my morals were worthless, pointless and a weakness that the enemy would exploit. I understood that, and even a part of me agreed, but I still wanted to keep them as intact as possible as I wanted to remember that I was a person, not a monster, even if I was slowly becoming as such.

Moving on, I frowned as I read through a series of automated alerts I had put in place for any announcements that the Imperials made anytime I was around and that were posted on the Holonet. I felt my eyes widen as I read the Emperor's latest proclamation, easily spotting that it was a trap, bait directed at me as I skimmed through the Imperial Intelligence networks to see force movement orders for at least a dozen ships to Mygeeto, where two Corps of the Imperial Army had already been deployed to, effectively, wipe a city off the map. I frowned as my mind went through options, I was easily five days away from the planet at best, even with the Jedi back roads, but that city would be dead in less than two, not very encouraging math as Avatar wrote off the entire settlement as lost simply from that fact and suggested that I look elsewhere. I didn't know if it was possible for me to punch my PAs, but with Avatar, I really did feel the need to test it since I really wanted to punch him. Unfortunately, this was not the case as all Avatar gave back was smugness. Bastard.

 _Having a bit of trouble?_

The words, instead of being spoken by a mirror of my own voice from a mirror, were instead projected into my vision like normal messages by my cybernetics.

 _"What do you want?"_ I sent back sharpish as I wanted to cut to the chase.

 _Hey! I come in peace! No need to be so hostile, I just figured you might be interested in this deal I have to offer. It's rather simple, you get to save that city that the Imps are about to put to the sword, under certain conditions, and I don't download more PAs into your head for the next five attacks you carry out. Instead, I'll hand you the locations of interesting pieces of tech that are hanging around the Star Wars Galaxy that you might be interested in. Sound good?_

Truth be told, it did sound good, not having more voices in my head would make it easier for me to believe that I wasn't actually going crazy, though, given the shit I had already done, I figured that was a foregone conclusion. But I waited for the other shoe to drop as I wrote back.

 _"Eight attacks. And what are the conditions?"_ I countered before hearing what sounded like clicking sounds similar to someone clicking their tongue before the ROB got back to me.

 _Seven, no more than that. As for the conditions, well, you can only use your Biotics, all your weapons will be left behind so that you can only use them and anything you pick up there, including Lightsabers since I have it on good authority that Palpy will be sending some Dark Side Adepts, at least 25 of them. You will get to keep your armor, mostly since I'll be dropping you off in High orbit for you to do a dramatic entrance through and you'll be arriving right before the deadline is up._

I mulled over that for a moment as I frowned, my Biotics were one of my aces, I didn't want to reveal them this early on, but I figured that such a thing might have it's own advantages because it would make people less likely to pick a fight with me. Hell, this might actually have been a much better course of action in the long run since the Empire was trying to make this massive show and dance about how they were invincible and that, eventually, all that opposed them would be crushed. This whole thing about Mygeeto rebels having attacked an Imperial factory was a load of ship, Sienar barely had a presence on the planet, the main export to the Imps from the planet was the Durasteel that was mined from across the entire planet. A clue that Sienar might be moving in to establish a presence? It might be since a quick check showed that those same mines also turned out a lot of Titanium, a main building material of the TIE series. However, restricting myself to just my armor and Biotics... That was something that I was slightly hesitant to do for the simple reason that I didn't like relying on any single trick, since it made you predictable. ROB clearly knew I was hesitant, so he threw me a bon a moment later.

 _Tell you what, as a sweetener, I'll throw in a freebie this once and tell you where a single piece of technology you might be interested in is, right now, along with the remaining seven after each attack, including this one. Sound good?_

I raised an eyebrow at that, but figured that it would be of some use since this worked to my advantage in the long run. Quickly, I opened up my mental connection to Bo-Katan before sending a single message.

 _"Bo-Katan, this is Riddick. I'm going to be heading to Mygeeto alone through... Alternative means. Take command of the ship while I'm away and head for Dantooine and I'll meet you there after I've dealt with the Imps."_ I spent the message before opening up a line to both Myssan and Vis'n at the same time, making it clear that I was addressing both of them as I quickly wrote up a message.

 _"Change of plans, girls. Ignore the announcement of the Raxus Prime raid. Contact me in a week's time and we'll arrange a pick up for you and whatever you've picked up in your Shuttles."_ Sending that, I turned back to addressing the ROB as I got up and put together my armor, slipping it on as the plates mashed together, interlocking and melding into place as I wrote out the next message.

 _"Ok, but first, I want to confirm that after I've crushed the Imps trying to attack the city, will you teleport me back to the Sicarius? Also, when you say 'technology', are you refering to just things like machines, computers and Droids, or are you including things like Sith artifacts and the like?"_ I could feel the amusement coming from the ROB as it's next message appeared.

 _Yes, after you send the planetary forces into chaos, I'll move you back to your ship and then you may carry on with what you are doing. As for your other question, it is the latter case, just to clarify._

I nodded at that as I grinned slightly, Sith artifacts did have their uses, and some were more useful than others. I could think of a few artifacts that I knew were still floating around that could be of use, especially once I figured out the whole Midi-chlorian bullshit to the point I could manipulate them with my Blackware.

 _"Alright then, I accept your offer."_ I stated simply before a message came back and everything around me went dark.

 _Then hold onto your ass! You're in for a hell of a ride!_

 **XXX**

In retrospect, maybe agreeing was not such a good idea, I considered as I blinked myself awake as I fell through the atmosphere of a frost covered planet that I quickly identified as Mygeeto. My HUD was already online as I saw the target location in sight, however, I noted that I had a new message in my Omni-tools' inbox, a quick scan of them and I raised an eyebrow as I saw what was in it. The message had a set of Hyperspace coordinates, and what looked like planetary coordinates, with the words 'Muur Talisman' written under them. The Muur Talisman was a powerful piece of Sith Alchemy that could turn people into Rakghouls as well as control them, allowing you to rapidly convert people and create an army. Currently, the Talisman was attached to a Jedi from the Old republic some few thousand years ago and was currently being constantly bothered by the spirit of Sith Lord Karness Muun, the creator of the Talisman and a master of Sith Alchemy.

I considered my options as I fell through the atmosphere for that before making a decision for the amulet as I knew it would be good to study it. I'd see if I couldn't free her of the amulet, kill the spirit or something, and then see about studying it for no more reason than to see how the actual enchantments worked, along with how the Midi-chlorians worked in relation to said enchantments. However, my mind was quickly taken from such thoughts as I quickly activated the ablative shields of my armor, creating sheets of lightweight ceramics that acted as a heat shield. Sensors flared as I picked up flights of TIE Fighters going passed me, probably wondering what the hell was happening as I screamed through the atmosphere. I smirked inside my helmet as I decided that I wasn't going fast enough.

Closing my eyes for a moment, I reached deep before pulling that mental switch that was at the ready before the power flowed. A moment later and I was coated in Dark Energy as I increased my speed, creating a gravity tube that was heading straight for the point between the Imperial Corps gathered in front of the city and the city itself, hitting the middle of what looked like the only bridge that accessed the city. A quick scan and I saw that no other bridge was still intact, having been blown up and the entire city was surrounded by a deep ravine, the bridges were the only way in or out and trying to climb down the sheer drops on either side was just suicide, especially with the ice, frost and snow that lay upon them. Another scan showed me the bridge, multiple Thermal Charges had been planted on it and all of them were linked to a detonator in the hands of the Commander of both Corps I was about to fight.

Smirking at that, I flipped myself over, not bothering to slow down beyond what was needed not to punch through the bridge before I hit the massive structure, the bridge shaking as I sent a charge through my armor, popping ceramic plates off as they fell into the ravine as smoke drifted from my impact. Slowly, it cleared to show me, landed perfectly in a three-point landing, fist on the ground and on one knee, but I was fine as I stood up and glanced around, taking note of the ranks of white armored men, at least a few dozen AT-STs and what looked like even more AT-ATs behind that, though, I was surprised when I spotted what looked like XR-85 Tank Droids, especially since I hadn't expected them until at least 0 BBY, or later. Quickly noting everything down as I marked all the units of interest in my HUD, I subtly created a Biotic Wall around the city, a rather easy feat given that I had Dark Energy reserves coming out my ass and energy to burn. The Air was locked in place as the entire settlement would have been capable of surviving a Base Delta Zero at this point, along with that, a quick Warp to the receivers of the bombs under the bridge and the ones in the settlement, and I was ready to make the opening moves.

Standing up from the ground, I took a step forwards with ease as I spotted the dark cloak wearing Dark Siders marching their way through the Stormtrooper lines.

"Hey guys. Sorry I was a bit late, but I decided to crash this party you were having, guess I got here right on time. So... Where can I find something to drink?" I asked cheerfully as I clapped my hands together as the leading Dark Sider stepped forwards.

"If you wish to drink, then I we shall aid you and allow you to drink your own blood." Damn, this bastard was a bloodthristy furcker. A scan of him showed me a male Zeltron that seemed to have crimson skin with a black Sith tattoo over his right eye. He had a pair of single-bladed Lightsabers on his waist as I noted her was also wearing a suit of armor similar to that of the Inquisitors.

"Oh? Really? Well, I would ask 'you and what army', but you seem to have an army over there." I gestured to the Stormtroopers, who had yet to move and were probably waiting for a signal from the Dark Siders. Said leader of the Dark Siders nodded.

"Indeed. Though, before we eradicate you and the pathetic city behind you, I must ask, why did you come? Given your skills and abilities, I highly doubt that you are stupid enough not to see this for what it is, therefore I must question if it was bravery or stupidity that drove you to do this." I shrugged at that.

"Neither. If you have to call it something, call it surety of my own abilities. For that reason, I will say this once." I spoke seriously, all my previous cheer was gone as the air, if it was possible, suddenly got ten degrees colder. "Retreat, now. Leave while you still can and return to your Master with both your life and your dignity still intact, because if you don't, none of the men or women gathered here shall walk away from this alive."

Silence followed my threat for a moment before a chuckle filled the silence. I looked over to the source to see another Dark Sider that had lined up beside the Leader, who stood in the middle of the line of 25, including him. This one was a female Zygerrian with a cut out of her left ear, I turned to look at her directly as I smiled amusedly, rather enjoying the whole show as the Dark Siders had no idea just how fucked they were.

"Really now? I think not! You don't even know the meaning of the word 'power'! And whatever, so-called 'power' you have is nothing when compared to the power of the Dark Side, something that you will never be able to use. So do everyone a favor and die, we have wasted too much time already on your boastful bluffs." The Zygerrian was impulsive as she reached down and launched her Lightsaber, another single-bladed type with a red blade, at me. I smirked at that, finding it funny that she would so willingly throw away her only weapon. I raised my right hand in a casual 'stop' gesture, my index and middle fingers standing straight while the others were tucked away as I placed my left fist behind my back.

To the amazement of those watching, the Lightsaber stopped spinning before I opened my right hand and the weapon flew into it, no one noticing the Dark Energy coating it as I used a series of minor Pulls to get the job done. I deactivated the blade before it even reached my palm, though I didn't think it was needed as I could already tell that the various Force Adepts were shocked and surprised.

"But... But HOW?! How can you use the Force when you don't even have a connection to it...!? That... That isn't possible!" The Zygerrian screeched as I noted her taking a step back in surprise. I took the time to examine the weapon as I noted the Stormtroopers seeming slightly ill at ease with my casual display. Fear was such a potent tool when combined with the unknown, I was an unknown, therefore I was a source of fear. Glancing up, I smirked as the already cloudy sky changed, the overcasting grew darker as the winds picked up as I started to Ionise the atmosphere, drawing storm clouds together as I saturated them, yet I kept the electric charge away from tunnels at certain points in the cloud coverage, points where I used Gravitational lensing to form Ionised beams for the Lightning to follow.

Right down upon the heads of the unwary.

"How? Believe me, young one, there are more things in the heavens and the earths than are dreamt of in your philosophies." I paraphrased the quote as I put my hand to the side, fist clutching the Lightsaber before, with an application of strength, I crushed it into duct, the crystal shattering without resistance as I spoke. "The Force, however 'all encompassing' you believe it to be, it never reached my people. We existed outside the remit of Midi-chlorians, and as such, developed without access to that little ability you call 'The Force', but that doesn't mean we are weak. Far from it, as we have developed alternatives to the Force that we can use with just as much ease, if not more so. As for the rest of your previous statement, young one, allow me to clarify."

Above us, Lightning suddenly cracked through the darkening skies as thunder roared behind it, causing them to jump as many suddenly noted the drastic change in weather, all the while, I kept talking.

"You see, I do not make 'Boastful bluffs' as you so eloquently put it. No, I simply state facts. And the simple fact of the matter is that you, as a representative of this group, and the group of countless men behind you, have chosen to spit upon an act of mercy. The only act of mercy I intend to give to the Empire. It is for that reason that I can honestly say that the deaths of every person here shall lay solely upon your head. Goodbye." And with that, Lightning started falling along with rain and hailstones pinging off the ground and armor. Now, a normal bolt of Lightning is usually carries about five million volts of electricity within it, which is more than enough to kill most people if they get hit in the head or the energy travels through something vital. However, what I was throwing around now was a bit stronger than that at around 35 million volts per bolt, 'strong' bolts of lightning, in other words. So, when the first bolt touched down, it struck the Stormtroopers on the head, it burned right through the Plastoid armor they thought would protect them as Ionised pathways caused excess energy to leap into several others. Lightning bolts suddenly started raining down as more and more Troopers died by the second while the AT-STs, not having built to defend against that kind of power, were fried, the internal electronics being burned to a crisp while the crews were dead before the massive mass of metal hit the ground, usually with blood seeping from their eyes and ears as their brains were reduced to mush. The AT-ATs stood a better chance as they took the hits, suffered damage, but still managed to tank enough to at least fire off a single volley at me. I smirked at that, another chance to show the Adepts just how outclassed they were.

Raising a hand, the Turbolaser blasts hit an invisible wall before the energy seemed to be drained out of them, seeping over said wall before resting inside the palm of my hand as the equivalent energy of five Turbolaser hits rested in the palm of my hand. I called off the Lightning on the first AT-AT that fired on me and simply fired back, amplifying the power enough that it literally cored the poor thing from head to tail before I looked back at the Adepts, who were looking at me with a healthy mix of respect and awe, but with a hell of a lot of fear mixed into it. Good, it wouldn't do for them to suddenly find their courage just yet.

"You see, Young ones, I do not make threats. I merely state facts." I spoke as I started calmly walking towards them even as the sounds of the dead and dying filled the air, more than a few of them seemed to look at one another while some were having internal battles between their survival instincts and their pride. It was to my, admittedly small, surprise that the leader of the Adepts stepped forwards, dropping his soaking wet cloak to reveal himself before grabbing Lightsabers and igniting the twin blades. I tilted my head to one side at that, feigning curiosity.

"You know, the only thing that shall come of that path is death, correct?" I questioned, not out of mercy, but out of the principle of 'Dead scouts tell no tales', if no one talked about what happened here, then the Empire's reputation wouldn't take another hit, and a rather big one at that. The Zeltron chuckled in turn.

"We're dead either way. The Emperor takes a dim view of failure and you were simply saving us for last, weren't you?" He questioned back as I nodded, dropping my hands into a loose stance as the other Adepts finally gathered their courage, before throwing their cloaks off, the Lightsabers of 25 individuals igniting as I noted one of the Force Adepts handing a spare Lightsaber to the Zygerrian from the start.

"Very well. Then pray to whatever misbegotten God you believe it, pray for mercy..." I spoke, gathering myself up as Dark Energy gathered around me, flowing to my hand and forming into the shaft of a Biotic Blade, a blade of pure Kinetic Force that had an infinite cutting potential. No one backed up at this new ability as I smirked at that, they were committed, just as I was, now it was time to see if that commitment was going to pay off for them. "Because you shall find none from ME!" I shouted as I moved.

With a mix of Mass Lightening, the suddenly increase of the mass of my foot as I kicked off the ground, and the use of a few gravitational tunnels to increase my speed, I crossed the five metres of distance between myself and the Adepts within the blink of an eye. The Leader of the group not even being given a chance to react as his head suddenly found itself flying free from his shoulders before a Tether grabbed in while it was in the air, I yanked it and the head was suddenly accelerated like a yo-yo on a string before it raced and impacted the torso of another, hitting with enough force to implant itself into the being. Ducking down from an overhead swing that was aimed at the side of my neck, I lashed out with my opposite hand, striking the attacker in the thigh as a subtle Pull dragged them out of their stance and allowed me to snap their femur. Their face contorted in pain and rage as they dropped to the ground, only to get caught by a Biotically enhanced elbow to the chin, said strike turned the front half of the man's skull into paste as he was launched into the air. A side step to the left and two quick steps back and I had dodged another three strikes from Lightsabers before moving forwards, stabbing one of them through the heart before cutting their torso in half as I dragged the Blade through their chest and spinning around, cutting the next one's head in half at the Temples. The third ended going for an Overhead swing as I dismissed the Blade and caught the offending hand, broke it, took the Lightsaber before impaling the former user through the chin with it.

Six out of 25 Adepts were already dead within a few seconds. More followed as I used a Pull to yank another towards me before grabbing his chin with one hand, two Pulls to assist and the head of the Adept suddenly was facing the wrong way before a Throw to another, delivered at point-blank range, shattered the entire ribcage and sent bone splinters into every organ that they should have been protecting. Another Tether on the leg of an Adept saw this one being yanked from his stance and sent flying into some of his friends, knocking him and three others to the ground before all four of them suddenly died.

Being spontaneously compressed to the size of a grape would do that to people.

Twelve of 25 Adepts dead, and counting.

Grabbing another by the neck, I headbutted this one, breaking the nose of what appeared to be a female Falleen before throwing her into the way of a strike meant for me, said strike impaled her through the lower chest before I shoved my fist through her chest to kill the male Zabrak behind her before ripping his, still beating, heart out before launching it at a Human Adept, implanting it where said idiot's brain once was as I gave a smirk.

"Kalima indeed." I muttered as I ducked, stepping backwards before sweeping a leg out, tripping up another Adept before flipping backwards and coming down with the heel of my boot, right onto said Adept's chest, causing his chest to disappear into a cloud of blood, bone and guts as I jumped back up. The moment I stood back up, I dodged left, seeing an idiot charging me as I used a Pull on him and yanked him to me, catching him in a headlock before grasping his chin, a solid pull and his head was around the wrong way as well. Dropping the body, I saw another charging idiot and smirked again, gathering Dark Energy, I formed a fist as a whip rapidly formed from the energy as I swung, kinetic potential rapidly moving down the Lash before it reached the tip, where it made contact with the next idiot in black, a Quarren if you can believe it. He exploded into a shower of gore as he painted his two friends in his own guts, distracting them as one almost slipped. A use of Slam ensured that the two _did_ slip as they were picked up and smashed into the ground with enough force for it to have seemed like they had been dropped from orbit without a parachute, or whatever.

Twenty of 25 Adepts dead, and counting.

Glancing up from my latest kill, I saw the remaining five gathered together, probably thinking they might have safety in numbers as I spotted a pair of Human males, a Kiffar female, a Twi'lek male and, surprisingly enough, a Mon Calamari. All of them looked fearful, terror was plain to see in their eyes as I decided to ham it up as a Storm caused the various lights that were still active on the bridge to suddenly fail, leaving the only light coming from their Lightsabers before I took that small hope away from them. A Smear of the inside of their Lightsabers threw the focusing crystal out of alignment and caused the remaining blades to suddenly fail, I smirked as I even heard one of them whimper before I summoned another Lightning bolt in behind me for dramatic effect. I had to bit my lip when one of the Humans actually lost the nerve and went to run.

He didn't make it far as a Crush summoned a pair of Kinetic plates that smashed into his legs at the knees, tearing his legs from the knees down off and causing him to slam into the ground as follow up Subsume caused his fall to the ground to reduce him to paste. With that done, I turned back to the remaining four Adepts before launching a Warp at the Twi'lek, who wasn't fast enough to dodge and found his head suddenly being half reduced to component molecules and fine dust. The Mon Calamari tried to charge me, entering into melee with me as the other two ran for it, I decided that I'd show them just how wrong they were as a use of Impact dragged the Mon Calamari to me, where a pimp slap with over fifty thousand Newtons of force behind it reduced his head to slush. The two would-be escapees didn't make it far, the male Human being hit by opposing Pulls that ripped him in half from groid to head, the female Kiffar being hit with a Reave as she collapsed to the ground like a puppet that had just had it's strings cut. I smirked at that, suddenly aware of the body I was controlling as experience not my own came into play.

Using a bit of will, I forced the Kiffar to stand as she awkwardly made her way over to me, I smirked at the look of sheer fear in her eyes as I noted one little detail that I hadn't been aware of until this point. Namely, the holo-recorders that were still transmitting from the collar of each of the Adepts, I accessed my sensors and noted that the signal was going straight to an ISD in orbit over my location. My smirk only grew at that as I turned away from her, a sudden warp catching her in the chest as it ripped her body apart, leaving her as little more than a pair of arms, legs and a head.

With the thought of an actual Orbital bombardment in play, I decided to pull out another trick as I summoned on the experience of the Protheans. You see, the funny thing about their Biotics was that they didn't use just their own Bio-electrical output, no, they also piggybacked off the existing magnetic fields of planets around them, not to mention drawing power from the ambient heat and gravitational field. If you were powerful enough, you could even hop that same influence over multiple planets, and stars, to increase your range and power exponentially, but doing so required insane levels of control and experience.

Luckily for me, I had both in spades, what with the lives of a thousand trained soldiers crammed into my skull, Avatar did, however, approve of my method here. Utter humiliation for what should be the most powerful military force in the Galaxy. With that said, I started the process as I reached out, feeling the energy flowing before I tapped into it, drawing from it like ancient magicals drew from leylines to gain additional power, I felt my shit-eating grin only grow as I my senses became more acute, feeling the gravitational fields of multiple ships in orbit, at least nine ISD with eighteen Victory-class SDs in escort with more than thirty Tartan patrol cruisers floating around further. I could feel them floating around the system as I expanded my power further, tapping into the star of the system itself as I grinned, the increase of power flowing through me before I decided to simply end it.

And in the blink of an eye, I did.

Dozens of Biotic Singularities bloomed in space, appearing in the hearts of the ISDs and other ships as they were torn to pieces by the massive influx of gravity appearing within them as Durasteel bulkheads that should have been capable of taking ruthless, knife-fight ranged barrages crumbled like wet tissue paper under the onslaught of power before dying down. All the while, my armor picked up a signal that was being transmitted off planet from the city behind me, glancing back, I looked in surprise as I saw the inhabitants of the city standing by the edge of the barrier, some of them even pushing against it as they seemed to be testing it before falling still as I turned to regard them. All the while, I tuned back my power, releasing the power I had gained from syncing with the planets across the system along with the star before I raised a hand in a show of showmanship, a flick of the wrist and the Storm clouds suddenly dispersed as they watched. I could easily hear them whisper in awe as the children seemed to think this was awesome as some of them looked transfixed. Hacking into the signal, I smirked as I saw what it was, it was a live-action broadcast of my fight with the Imperials, and it was going live across the entire Galaxy, I looked around before spotting the one holding the camera, located halfway up one of the various towers that dotted the city. I smirked at that as I went for a bit more and used a few Biotic Pulls, picking up what remained of the Lightsabers of all the Dark Adepts I had fought and floated them all before me. Attention shifted to that as I suddenly crushed them all together, reducing them to scrap before letting the tennis ball-sized piece of metal fall back to the ground.

Another flick and my Omni-tool went to work as I hacked into the broadcast, in my hand, a microphone appeared as I pulled it out from behind me, being sure to check and ensure that no survivors were present from my fight, before I spoke.

"Good day, ladies and gentlemen. As you are all, no doubt, aware, I am Riddick. I stand here, at the site of yet another show of just how weak the Empire truly is if they can not defeat one man, let alone the fact that I just handed them their own asses on a silver platter." I spoke, making a wide, swooping gesture with my free arm as to direct to the massive collection of bodies that filled the area. "But the real reason for this, all of this, was not because of some fake rebel cell destroying a factory that doesn't exist, no, this was the attempt to create a trap for me, the Emperor ordered it as such, even having his Intelligence services plant the bomb, set it off and blow a rather large section of the Capital of Mygeeto off the face of the planet. In fact, right now, everyone watching this should be seeing a second stream of data, within this, you'll find a copy of the orders given by the Emperor himself to this effect, full reports from Imperial Intelligence of the operation to plant multiple Void-7 Charges in the Capital, and even a copy of the deal made with Sienar Fleet Systems. That last one was to get access to the vast Titanium reserves hidden within the planet."

As I spoke, a casual hack of the Imperial network allowed me to copy these items, and then some, onto the Holonet where viewers descended on them like a pack of starving wolves. I smirked as this was another blow to the Empire's rep, something that was going to cost them in the future, but I wanted to hammer home this message with one of my own.

"And now, for the regularly scheduled message to his Royal douche-bagness, Ol' Palpy himself. I got to admit, Palpy, I didn't think you'd open this can of worms and try using civilians as bait in a trap, honestly, it is a move worth of the Sith of the Great War. However, the problem is that you seem to think you can do it and get away with it. I'm afraid that you can not." By the end of that message, my voice had dropped to an ice cold whisper as the camera had zoomed in on my helmet, somehow giving it a sinister air within the darkness as the red optics of the helmet glowed.

"You see, the next time you do something like this, I intend to react in kind... Tell me, Palpatine. Do you know how much damage three tons of Cobalt can cause when scattered by a Nuclear Fission bomb with a yield of roughly fifty megatones? No? Well let me tell you. The end result would be the destruction of the local ecosystem within a few thousand kilometres, radioactive Cobalt making that area of the planet the definition of dead for centuries to come. That, my dear Palpatine, is what my people call a Cobalt-Tsar Bomb, it is a _standard_ sized WMD that my people have been using for Millennia, and one that is, actually, on the lower end of the scales. With that in mind, Palpatine, chose your next actions very carefully, because if you chose wrong... Coruscant might find itself taking Tatooine's place as being as the biggest hellhole of the Galaxy..." With my piece said, I took the mike and held it at arm's length before dropping it to the ground and turning around when I smirked mischievously, and idea coming to my head as another hack had music being spliced into the broadcast.

 _"I don't wanna say what I got on my mind. 'Cause nothing tonight wants to come out on time. The truth is I'd rather sit and unwind. Let somebody else tell their story this time... I wonder what happened to give me the right. To step up on a platform and pick up the mic. And tell you the way to be living your life. 'Cause all my credentials were lies... You've had your say, now take your seat. I know my place, you don't know me..."_

I smirked at the sound of Up in Flames by Icon for Hire as I turned around and started walking, as I walked, a subtle use of Warp had the Bridge covered in black flames as they ate away at the bodies and blood, consuming it down to the molecular level as the wrecks were, likewise consumed. I walked into the inferno as the flames gathered around me and I smirked, the Galaxy was watching as I was consumed by the flames before I activated my Tactical cloak, disappearing from view as the music continued to play out while I took that time to use Aid and Soar, quickly allowing me to move away before any relief forces came. The Biotic flames would continue burning for hours after I left, not giving up until their targets were gone from existence with all attempts of stopping them failing.

I never say it as my world went black once more before I blinked and was back in my bedroom aboard the Sicarius once more. As I looked around though, I couldn't help the smirk that plastered my features.

The Empire was in for a world of pain for this, and the Nightmare, was only beginning.

 **XXX**

Myssan grinned like a child in a sweetie shop as she watched the Master's performance once more, this time watching the slaughter of the Dark Siders with interest as each one was slapped down like an unruly child before being killed, some of them not even managing to offer a defence as they were crushed. By her side, Widow watched with interest as the Master fought, seemingly taking in the skill of the man she was to serve as they both sat on the the bed within the Nu-class Shuttle, the images being projected to the wall opposite them. Both women were fully dressed as they had already had their... _fun_ earlier that morning as well as in the days since the Master's message to contact him in a week's time.

Truthfully, most of the time not being used to have more fun in bed between the two was spent with Myssan going out and purchasing more objects of interest while Widow stayed inside the Shuttle and familiarised herself with the Galaxy, learning about how weapons and technology worked while reworking her skills at Slicing to make them workable on the tech of this Galaxy. During the last two days, Myssan had also been rather busy, having bought a couple more Droids and a number of weapons that she believed that the Master would find interesting. For the Droids, she had purchased a total of three TC-SC Infiltration Droids, seven Colicoid Infiltrator-series Droids, a single A-series Assassin Droid, four Q-series Droidekas, two Sniper Droidekas and an intact droid brain from a Droid Tri-fighter from the end of the Clone Wars. As for items, Myssan had picked up three cases filled with two hundred XM-15 Brilliant missiles, two crates filled with 250 kg of Baradium, half a dozen personal energy shields and four barrels filled with Bacta. With all that tucked away in her Shuttle, Myssan didn't really have much room left to put stuff without the cargo bay getting cramped, nor did she want to as she continued going through the Black Market stalls in the lower levels and hadn't found anything that caught her eye.

"So, this is the Master?" Widow voiced, her accent alone being more than enough to get Myssan's attention as she looked over to the blue-skinned Human and nodded.

"Yes, that is him." Myssan stated cheerfully before Widow glanced back at her.

"He is very skilled to fight so many, I've been watching and they didn't even manage to hit his armor even once, not even a graze or triggering his Shields. Frankly, I know that our Master is just that good, even watching this can tell me that, but the Dark Side Adepts that he is fighting, they are a bunch of idiots." Widow voiced at that, getting a raised eyebrow that asked for her to continue. "Look at the Dark Siders, they all are attacking without any real plan beyond charging him and swinging those 'Lightsabers' like a child with a stick. Most of their moves are telegraphed well before hand while their only real saving grace would have been this 'Force', but since the Master does not exist within this, they have no warning to tell them when to dodge while their bodies scream at him when they are moving to attack." Myssan nodded at that point as well, it was rather glaringly obvious, she would have been able to spot it even without the Greenbox in her head to collaborate the evidence.

Most Force-Users seemed to go for much more flashy moves than were needed, they relied on the Force to guide them through the fight, but if that was taken away, their skills would be less effective as they suddenly would have massively glaring holes in their defences. Their Master's existence was something that the Force couldn't account for, and, as such, would not warn them of as they wouldn't be able to fight him as they normally would, making the fight all the easier for him. Another point in the Master's favor was his use of Biotics, a trait that had none of the Mysticism of the Force and, as such, didn't fall prey to such things as it was purely based on the will of the user and the Eezo coating their nerves. No magic was involved.

"True, but a more skilled or experienced fighter might be able to get around those shortcomings, making them even more dangerous because with the Force, they would be all the more capable." Myssan noted, getting another nod from the Assassin as she picked up a Czerka Adventurer Rifle and started disassembling it, wanting to see how it works and if she could integrate parts of it into her own Rifle.

"What about if the opposite becomes true? For instance, you mentioned that the Master was planning to experiment with these 'Midi-chlorians' to see if he could implant himself or others with them and give people a Force-sensitivity that was modified to not be affected by the various affinities of the Force, Light or Dark." Widow noted in turn as Myssan smiled at that, nodding in agreement as her tail slipped out of her armor and shot towards Widow, wrapping around the woman's neck before she even registered what had happened and pulling her forwards. Myssan caught the Human before she fell and smashed their lips together for a moment as she smirked, pulling back as Widow panted for air at the sudden lip-lock.

"True, but I don't think that is either of our concerns. No turn the Terminal off, all this talk has put me in _that_ mood, sleepy girl." Myssan stated, the last term being a codeword that instantly caused Widow to sag in the Zeltron's grip as her eyes hazed over and she stood back up before beginning to take her clothes off. The Zeltron only grinned as she kept her tail around the woman's neck.

Five more days and she would be able to deliver this new servant to the Master, she just hoped that he enjoyed the training that she had given to Widow.

 **XXX**

 **[Lemon ahead]**

Vis'n smirked as she looked through her collection of artifacts once more, checking and double checking everything before finding the items that she was looking for. A pair of necklace-like amulets made from a silver and gold chain holding a pentagonal plate about four centimetres across, on the plate, a pentagram had been engraved with red gems located at each point while a single larger red gem was located at the centre of the arrangement. Between each of the five points, a script written in ancient Sith was engraved as well while more script encircled the central gem, they was a very impressive piece of work, but Vis'n wasn't looking for them because they was beautiful, but because they were Sith amulets of concealment designed to render a person invisible to the Force at large. The point of this was that she couldn't keep the two woman in a Force-based coma forever, as they would need to come out at some point and she intended to do so soon. Namely, after she had conditioned both of them to be loyal to her Master.

It had been four days since the message had gone out of what was being called the 'Slaughter of Mygeeto', the Empire was currently having to deal with a rather large increase in rebel factions, though it was still managing to make the jobs of the Imperial military all the more difficult as they had to work a fair bit harder to suppress such activities as fleets were being sent across entire sections of the Outer and Mid Rim like mad. Already, her Master had even gained a new name for himself among many of the people's of the Galaxy.

Corellians had taken to calling him 'That ballsy sonofabitch' or 'That glorious Bastard', while others had gone for more eloquent names such as Riddick the Audacious for the Mandalorian clans. The Imperial military, however, had taken to calling him to Monster of Mygeeto, for the simple fact that many of them seemed to doubt that he was a being and more a force of nature given the destruction he caused, including the destruction of at least two Heavy squadrons of ships. Still, it was more than enough for people to start seeing the Master as more than a highly dangerous annoyance, the Empire now saw him as a true danger to be engaged only when victory is assured. The problem with that was that they simply had too little an idea of what he was capable of as he had kept a lot of his tricks hidden, even if he had displayed the might of his Biotics rather well.

Shaking her head from such thoughts, she turned from the pile of artifacts to the two women within the cargo hold of her Theta-class Shuttle, both of them still being bound within the threads of the Dark side along with being left in a coma from her ability as she moved next to the first one. Kneeling next to the cream skinned woman, Vis'n closed her eyes before reaching out, projecting herself out and into the mind of this woman as she smirked, the Odojinya had done it's job and left her mental defences in ruins, allowing the Dathomirian easy access as she got to work. Study of numerous Sith artifacts, Holocrons and Tomes had enhanced her skills as she learned much from them, but was physically incapable of falling to either side, but they had their advantages as the theory of the various Force techniques helped her to sharpen her skills and ideas of what was possible to do with the Force.

As such, when she reached the nexus of thought within the mind of what seemed to be a Jedi Master, she felt her smirk widened as she got to work. The first thing she did was remove all the previous loyalties to anyone or thing, including to the Jedi Order, before building a singular loyalty back in their place. This new loyalty to the Master was burned into her mind, roots of it digging right into the deepest layer of the woman's mind as it furthered entrenched itself to create a near-obsession with serving the Master in any way that she was capable of, but didn't remove the qualities that were already present such as initiative, creativity and the ability to think for herself. In the mindscape that she witnessed, Vis'n saw the loyalties mental construct as a massive statue of the Master, the image given from her own mind as two smaller statues were linked to this one, one of her and another of Myssan. From the base of these statues, she looked down to see black and red vines reaching out and wrapping around everything they could reach, thorns hooking into everything as this new addition shifted and became a key stone of her mind. Within a few minutes of starting, Vis'n was finished, a satisfied smile on her face knowing that once the Master had altered her Midi-chlorians, no one would be able to reverse this process. Leaning over, Vis'n tapped the woman on the forehead and her eyes snapped open instantly, looking glazed over at first before they spotted Vis'n and she smiled.

"Mistress. How may I be of service?" She asked as she remained bound within the Dark Side net, but didn't seem to notice as she was more interested in serving the mistress before her. Vis'n smirked at that, glad to see that everything was working so well.

"Right now, just remain still while I put this amulet on you, got it?" she stated, getting a nod from the woman as she slide the necklace around her head and down her neck before leaving it as such. "Good. Now, I'm going to release the technique holding you, once that happens, I want you to stand up and at attention, arms by your sides and tell me your name and the last thing you remember, understood?" This got another nod as Vis'n undid the technique, the Jedi master leaping to her feet and landing with easy grace before standing at attention, as instructed.

"My name is Kalia Fay. The last thing I remember was fighting on Queyta when the Sith Asajj Ventress stabbed me through the back with her Lightsabers. I used the last of my energy to make sure the other Jedi with me at the time, Obi-wan Kenobi, managed to get away with the cure for a separatist Bioweapon called Swamp Gas." The now-named former Jedi explained as Vis'n nodded at that, taking her form in before an idea came to her.

"Good to know. Now, strip yourself of your clothes and stand at attention." Vis'n stated as she did likewise, taking her armor off to show off well developed muscles further enhanced by all the augments that she had taken over the last few months with the Master. However, she continued to watch as Fay stripped herself of the multi-layered robes that she wore, letting them fall to the ground before leaving her with little more than her bra and thong. This allowed Vis'n to see the well developed body of a woman that had clearly trained herself at some stage or another, well toned with little fat and well proportioned with plenty of curves, a nice ass and a bust that was at least a size bigger than her own. Vis'n smiled at that as she walked over to the servant and circled her, tracing a finger over her collar before stopping behind her as Fay continued to strip her thong and bra off. Seeing this, Vis'n looked up at the ceiling of the Shuttle, the autopilot already set to take them to Yavin four, which would take another few hours, giving her plenty of time to play.

With that in mind, Vis'n jumped up and easily touched the ceiling with one hand before flipping herself over, staying attached to the ceiling thanks to a mixture of Mass Effect-based Anti-gravity, Force powers and the magnetic plates in her hands and feet. With that done, she placed her hands on the ceiling plating before pulling it back, watching as lines of silk started flowing from the ends of her fingers, at least five strands per finger as she quickly started weaving the various strands together while forming more anchor points for her silk. Truth was, this was a Bionetic upgrade she had gotten when she considered her lack of stealth options, mostly as a way of tying up a subdued enemy as well as allowing for easier ways of hiding bodies, such as attaching them to the ceiling of storerooms. Now, she continued weaving until she had a rope of silk at least three centimetres thick before moving down until it dangled from the ceiling, jumping back down, she smirked as she looked at the now-naked Fay.

"Please put your hands behind your back for me and don't resist when I begin manipulating your body." She ordered as Fay did so instantly with a smile on her face. Vis'n grinned at that before pulling them together, their forearms touching as she wrapped them together and held them parallel to the ground as she wrapped more silk around Fay's waist, binding her arms further to her before attaching the rope to her waist as well. Lifting Fay up so that she would be able to attach the silk properly, Vis'n did so quickly before grabbing Fay's ankles, and picking them up, lifting the former Jedi up from the ground as her ankles were then bound to her thighs, lines of silk then connecting this to the silk rope slightly higher than where it connected to her waist to balance. The result of this left fay suspended in the air, her arms and legs bound to her by silk lines stronger than Durasteel and all while a smile was still plastered as Vis'n circled the trapped woman a few times, taking in her handy work before stopping in front of the woman.

A moment later, Vis'n frowned as she focused, calling on the Force as she applied a bit of telekinesis, pulling on the durasteel making up the top layer of the floor as a few molecular bonds shattered, an orb of the metal quickly pulling away from the ground as it hovered up to the Dathomirian before splitting into two. One orb floating to Vis'n, where the Dathomir witch caused the metal to shift, freely moving as it turned into a chain bracelets with a clip to take it off easily, the other orb moved to Fay, where it flowed like liquid around her neck before stopping in the form of a shackle around her neck, a single loop attached to that as no way of taking it off without breaking it was present. Smiling at that, before she weaved more silk, this time between a single link in the bracelet and the loop attached to Fay's neck shackle, all the while channeling the Force into the threads as she spun them together before finishing the link with a smirk, the silk threads disappearing a moment later.

With that done, Vis'n moved around the bound woman, smirking all the while before draping herself over the back of Fay as she put one leg between the Jedi's own while leaning to the side of the silk rope holding her up, pressing her bust into the woman's back and stretching her arms over Fay's body before swinging them down. Vis'n's left arm swung around, wrapping around her chest before cupping the right breast while her right hand slipped between Fay's legs, gliding over Fay's folds as they already started to glisten with arousal as the Dathomirian breathed on to Fay's neck, sending spikes of bliss along her spine.

"You like this, don't you?" Vis'n asked as she started kneading the breast of the woman below her, who was biting her lower lip to keep a moan in while she tried to answer.

"Ye-yes Mistress..." She muttered out as Vis'n kept kneading her breast while her other hand was pinching the woman's clit with sharp nails digging into the sensitive flesh, Fay yelped from the sudden pressure on her clit as she wriggled around to try and get more, but the silk holding her held firm. Vis'n only gave an amused smirk at that as she kept pinching the woman's clit while rubbing her own core against Fay's bount right shin, already feeling heat building up inside of her from this as she kept playing with the bound woman.

"Until I say otherwise, you shall not be allowed to use the Force in any way, shape or form unless I allow it. Now, do you want more?" Vis'n commanded, following up as she roughly cupped Fay's right tit and squeezed it as her fingers disappeared into the soft mound of flesh, Fay screamed at the sudden feeling along with the pleasure that followed as Vis'n continued her ministrations of the Jedi's core, slowly inserting a finger into her folds as it flipped through every nock and cranny before digging deeper. The first finger was soon followed by another as Vis'n started slowly kissing along Fay's neck before nibbling on her ear, biting on her ear as Fay moaned and begged.

"P-please... Mis-istress... Ple-EAse... Moooore..." She moaned out between pants before Vis'n pulled back, her hands giving Fay's breast a tight squeeze as two more fingers suddenly were forced into her folds, drawing a yelp from the former Jedi as her eyes glazed over at the sudden change before she went to scream as fresh, sticky liquid flooded out from her core, splashing into Vis'n's leg before drenching the floor. Said Dathomirian smirked as Fay heaved bonelessly within her bonds before VIs'n took a step back and chopped at the rope holding her, her chop, enhanced by the Force, cut through the silk with ease before Vis'n used the Force to slowly lower Fay to the floor. Once on the floor, Fay shuddered as her generous bust was pressed into the cold metal while Vis'n smirked as she walked around and took a seat on the floor just ahead of her, just out of reach as she spread her legs wide, showing off her own glistening core.

"Come, my dear, I want you to eat me out, lick my pussy and make me cum... If you do it fast enough, I might even reward you with something... _special_..." Vis'n commanded as Fay instantly tried crawling her way closer, her mind lost in a haze of bliss as Vis'n felt her smirk grow before lifting her arm, the one with the bracelet on it, and channeling the Force into the bracelet. A moment later, the thread of silk between it and the neck shackle around Fay's throat reappeared, with an application of will, that thread suddenly started growing shorter, dragging Fay along the ground with her breasts rubbing into the cold metal, drawing more moans from her before her neck was pulled up to the bracelet and off the ground as Vis'n looked at her with amusement before lengthening the thread. Said thread now allowed Fay to dangle just over Vis'n's folds, her tongue out as she tried to lick it, but she was just out of reach before Vis'n finally let got of the Force, causing the Alchemically altered silk thread to disappear once more as Fay dropped into Vis'n's lap, her tongue already eager, and started forcing her tongue inside her molten core. Vis'n threw her head back at the sudden pleasure, feeling Fay aggressively licking inside of her as best as she could while Vis'n reached down, cupping her defenseless tits once more as Fay moaned into the Dathomirian's folds, increasing the pleasure of the Dathomirian in turn.

Vis'n herself was already lost in bliss as she kept kneading Fay's breasts, but she did have enough coherent thought left in her to glance in the red-skinned woman's direction and wonder if she would have enough time on Yavin to properly train her as well for the Master. She'd have to check once she found a good temple to raid.

 **[Lemon end]**

 **XXX**

Looking at the message on my HUD, I couldn't help but grin like an idiot. This was the first of the seven locations that the ROB had agreed to give me, it was a set of Hyperspace coordinates, a set of planetary coordinates and a name for the item, but what had my attention the most was the name itself.

The Grey Secant.

The Grey Secant was a Gree starship that was around during the Great War some four thousand years ago. Damn oddly designed, but it was certainly something to look into as I remembered it being around Ilum, an ice world that had been forgotten for some time as being a rather abundant crystal mine with a fair amount of raw materials present in the planet itself. A quick check and I found that the coordinates matched up to that planet and a search of the Imperial network showed that the damn place was being occupied by the Imperials, mainly those that were seen as being too much trouble. Again, I'm pretty sure that this place was used as a punishment for misbehaving Imperial Officers, political rivals and also served as a ship graveyard of some description. All things that I was more than happy to look into as it meant that I could get more raw materials for long term goals by attacking the place. It even had a research base present in on the planet, something I made a note to look into since it meant stealing whatever work they had been doing before I took a moment to check the Imperial network and raising an eyebrow at what I found.

The research base was apparently looking into methods of using the Force sensitive crystals as a power source, drawing energy from the Force itself and then converting that into actual energy. It sounded interesting, though it reminded me of the Rakata technology that was powered by the Force as well, either way, it was something to look into if only to see what research they had put together on Midi-chlorians. This was especially true since I knew that at some point, Palpatine was going to drop Statute OB-CPO-1198, which basically made it illegal for anyone to carry out any kind of research on Midi-chlorians and causing a Galaxy-wide purge of any information about them. In 0 BBY, one doctor actually tried to put out a call for more information on them after this document had been drafted and thrown down, he ended up getting Darth Vader showing up at his doorstep and trying to kill him, only for said doctor to escape to the rebels. Which was pretty damn lucky.

Still either way, the use of such things was only secondary when compared to the Grey Secant itself. That ship would be a goldmine of useful technology, especially since it was completely invisible to sensors of the era. If that was still true, then I would have one hell of an advantage over the Imps, an even bigger one than I already did since it would make things easier in deep space where I didn't want the cloak running all the time. Add to that the fact that the Gree had created a system called Material synthesis, which worked to turn common isotopes of materials into rarer and more valuable isotopes, like turning Hydrogen into Deuterium. Mixed with a Molecular Furnace, that would be a very good way at rapidly gathering materials needed for weapons without needing a more extensive mining infrastructure.

I was brought out of my thoughts a moment later as I felt two new messages appearing in my HUD, one from Myssan and the other from Vis'n as I remembered that they were to contact me today as I smiled at that, curious as to what they could have for when they came back. Opening Myssan's message first, I quickly read over it.

 _"Master. I think I can return at anytime you wish, my Shuttle is filled with items that I believe that you might find of interest and I've collected everything that you asked for. I would ask if you would allow me to stay lower to see about finding more items of interest, but I feel that such things would take too long to turn up. What are your next commands?"_ I nodded at that, considering what to do as I knew Coruscant was on the way to Ilum anyway before I thought about a good meeting point for us to dock. With a thought, I compiled a message for her, mainly for where to go to meet up.

 _"Myssan. Well done on a doing everything I asked and then some, head to Ansion and I'll pick you up at the edge of the system at these coordinates."_ I attached a set of coordinates to the message before sending it off to Myssan before looking at the message from Vis'n.

 _"Master. I regret to inform you that while my hunting for objects of value on Korriban was fruitful, I have only just arrived on Yavin four and have not been able to gather many objects that you might find of interest. I apologize for this and await for your next instructions."_ I nodded at that, I honestly didn't feel that annoyed as I quickly wrote up a message for her as I stood up from my desk where I had been working until then.

 _"Don't worry about it too much. Stay on Yavin four until I come back and pick you up, spend the time gathering any objects that catch your attention, but stay away from the Temple of Exar Kun, I don't want you affected by whatever shit that mad bastard put around that place."_ I sent the message a moment later as I left the door of my room, said door closing behind me as I walked off towards the CIC. A quick check and I knew that the Mandalorians were off in the hangar, training themselves in CQC and CQB, giving me some time to think on my own as I walked on.

This was going to change things.

 **XXX**

 **AN: Ok, there is another Chapter, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing this one. Please remember to write a review and tell me what you think so that I can use what you tell me to improve in the next Chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely for recreational purposes.**

 **AN: Here is a longer chapter than normal, get a bit carried away with it so I hope you enjoy.**

 **Blaze1992: Honestly, I wouldn't use either term for him since he's more a guy just trying to get a grip of his life while the ROB keeps throwing shit at him, so I can't really say. As for doing a reversal of this fic, I'm not sure, I was considering making this a Multicross at some point in the future, but that is way off and I might change my mind later on.**

 **Also, for anyone interested, the current Harem listing is as follows: Myssan, Vis'n, Exal Kressh, Fay, Widow (Overwatch Widowmaker), Bo-Katan, Guri, Qwi Xux, Celeste Morne, Nen Yim, Shaak Ti and Marris Brood.**

 **Keep in mind that these choices might change in the future**

 **XXX**

Travelling from near Raxus Prime to Ilum was actually a rather long trip, taking at least a thirteen days to get from point A to point B, but that was fine in my mind since I was getting something rather useful out of it in the end, so I could afford to wait while the Empire ended up getting shit thrown on them and having to deal with the aftermath of my little stunt. Still, it gave me plenty of time to get the Mandalorians fully equipped while they spent their time training, mostly doing drills with the Rifles I had given them, now named as Ares Particle Rifles, they were planned to be the standard weapon of choice for the Havoc Troopers, and everyone had fallen in love with them. Bo-Katan had nothing but praise to give about the weapon, some wanted to know if I could make a smaller, quad barrelled version that could fit in one hand, though everything that I had gotten back was rather positive, all things told. As for armor, I had actually started working on that right after leaving Raxus Prime.

It took me three days to finally come up with a design that I liked, another two to constructed a prototype and a final five hours to ensure that everything was as it was supposed to be before I handed the finished product over to them: The Gorgon Battlearmor. The suit itself was rather simple, a solid exoskeleton made from Hydrablood steel with layers of Broodresin used to reinforce the key joints as well as forming around the anchor points for the Myomer bundles attached to the exoskeleton. A neural interface combined with a Move-by-wire system helped to increase reaction times and strength for the user while also allowing more intuitive control. Over the various Myomer bundles were plates of armor, the chest pieces being at least six millimetres of solid Discord Iron threaded with a Lifeblood and Omni-gel self-repair system to ensure that no one was taking these things down with a glancing shot... Or a point-blank one at that. Along with that, I included a Personal energy shield like one of the ones I had gotten from Myssan and Vis'n when I first raided through their stuff, a Verpine/Mandalorian hybrid design that could block normal Blasters, Lasers, Ion shots and melee attacks. Lastly, a series of repulsorlift engines installed in the chest along with the Omni-gel system allowed these things to be able to pull of the same orbital re-entry trick that I could. They did have built-in jets, of course, but I figured the use of both systems together, at least on a planet, would give the Mando's a level of maneuverability that few, even Force-sensitives, could match.

As for looks, the armor itself looked like a cross between the the armor Master Chief wore in Halo 4 and the Nanosuit from Crysis 3. I said this because it had the same kind of chest plate, including the jets on the back, forearm, shin and thigh armor design along with the same boots, but the hands, biceps and neck showed off the Myomer bundles visibly to the world, of course, these ones were threaded with an outer layer of Discord Iron to improve their durability as well since they might have been seen as weak points otherwise. The helmet, on the other hand, looked like a smooth, more organic version of the helmet Emile wore in Halo Reach, lacking the skill and being a solid silver instead of gold. All the armor plates were black with red trim, both to copy my colour scheme, and because the Mandalorians actually thought it was good choices, black symbolising Justice and red for Honoring a parent, at least in their culture. The latter, in my opinion, was more about honoring their culture than their parents since they were more interested in that.

Still, with the basic armor for the Havoc Troopers out, they started arming themselves with it quickly, I held off on making the modifications for the other classes just yet, mostly because I wanted to wait until we meet up with Myssan so that I could have a look at the tech she had brought back from Coruscant. Still, that didn't mean that I couldn't throw a few things up into the air for the time being since I had a few things in the works that I was already designing and looking to finish before reaching Ansion, where Myssan would dock before we headed on to Ilum.

 **XXX**

Looking around the hangar, I smiled as I looked out, the blast doors open and the atmospheric shielding rippling as a Nu-Class Shuttle came through the shielding, wings already folded away as it floated down to the ground in the middle of the Hangar. I smiled at that before I started walking towards the Shuttle, already wondering what was inside as I noticed the boarding ramp unfolding from the front of the ship, I frowned, however, when I saw two figured stepping out of the Shuttle. Thoughts ran through my mind as I considered what was going on as I instantly recognised Myssan in the lead before I saw the second figure in more detail... And immediately wanted to punch the ROB in the face, I could feel the beings amusement at that as I accessed my link to Myssan and accessed her Greybox.

An instant later, I had all the answers I needed as I suppressed a grimace as to how everything played out, not out of horror, strangely enough, but out of disgust at how ROB had clearly been in play rather blatantly since I could see the stimuli that had come from somewhere else in her memories, showing up as clear as day. However, I mainly wanted to punch the bastard because he had yanked the fucking Widowmaker from Overwatch into the SW verse and then manipulated Myssan into enslaving her. I'd be willing to admit that the Hypno-imprinting idea was rather impressive and could think of a dozen applications for it, but my thoughts shifted to the implications of what was happening her as I downloaded the files, suddenly gaining the knowledge of every trigger word/phrase that Myssan had programmed into the woman that she had affectionately named Widow.

Still, that was only a slight dampener on the day as I glanced into the Shuttle and smiled as I saw that it was, indeed, filled to the brim with various Droids, weapons and items that looked interesting. Though, I did have to raise an eyebrow as I saw the B3 Ultra Battle Droids, wondering how in the hell she had managed to get them on Coruscant of all places, same for the Cortosis equipped C-B3 models as well.

"Myssan. Good to see you returned safely from your journey. I take it that you got everything that I asked for, because it looks like you brought back a lot of useful items." I meaningly glanced over at Widow as she bowed her head submissively before adding. "And very interesting people."

Myssan smiled at that, standing tall as she thrust her chest out, drawing my eyes, which was her intention, to them as she bowed slightly.

"I try, Master. Here is a full list of all the items that I acquired on Coruscant along with a full copy of all scans that I had taken for you, the designs of the EVS Construction Droids included." I nodded at that as Myssan presented me with the Datapad before I took it and looked it over. I had to admit, it was an impressive collection of stuff that she had brought back, a lot of it already having sparked off more ideas in my head as I flicked through the various pages giving full details of the conditions of each item, details of their primary purposes and more than a few ideas for modifications. I had to admit, it was a rather well written report, all things considered.

"Very nice. Get a few members of the Nite Owls to help you unload all the stuff into one of the store rooms before coming by my workshop, I've got a few ideas that I want to talk to you about." I ordered before glancing to Widow, as she had yet to lift her head from the ground, a hypno-imprinted command making it as such. I made a note to see about getting that same upgrade since I already copied all the information on it, and it sounded useful for interrogations since I could simply order the subject to tell me everything I want to know. "Also, take Widow here to the medical bay, along with all the GH-7s that you've bought, but don't activate the Droids yet, simply store them there until I can get a chance to look them over. As for Widow, have her enter the Nanosurgery system and get augmented with all the standard stuff, plus a mix of other augments to allow her to function as a highly capable assassin and spy, full Green, White and Greybox loadouts as well." I ordered as both girls nodded before returning into the Shuttle as I turned away and left the hangar, heading for my room/workshop to look back over a few plans that I had, the Datapad still in my hands as I looked over the detailed scans of the EVS Construction Droids, namely, the Molecular Furnace and and the designs for the Nanodroids.

The former was already something of interest as I looked over the design and saw that it could be used rather effectively, the problem, however, was that the damn thing worked rather slowly, meaning it would take time to disassemble materials and convert them from one form into another. The latter technology, on the other hand, was interesting since it reminded me of my own Blackware, but without the ability to self-replicate, literally lacking that ability as it was both hard coded into them and lacking the tools needed to make something that sophisticated and that small. Then again, it was only natural to do something like that given the fact that the Galaxy had gone through at least three Droid Rebellions by this point, so not having to worry about rebelling Nanomachines was probably a good thing.

Stepping into the room, I decided to get to work as I took a seat at my desk and began drawing up designs for a new weapon that I was hoping to deploy on Ilum as a test to see how effective it would be in larger forces since, in this case, I was not planning to go with the stealth approach, at least on the planet. In space, I fully planned to come out of nowhere and slaughter the lot of them before they had a chance to react, killing any communication and utterly eliminating their ability to maintain orbital supremacy of any kind. Still, this would also serve as a good test for the Nite Owls in their new kit as well since I now knew enough to make the modifications to the Gorgon Battlearmor for the other types of soldiers that I now had to work with. But first, I wanted to finish off that Droid design...

 **XXX**

It took about three hours to finish off, with the help of Myssan to consult on a few details, as the Sicarius remained around Ansion, hovering above the system itself and more than a fair distance into the dark space between systems as the ship looked down on said system, but I managed to finish the design for the Heavy Shock Assault Mech, HSAM for short. I then spent another few hours running simulations to make sure it all worked before even attempting to built a prototype, which turned out alright after testing the systems and making sure that everything was working correctly. The end result was something I considered to be a masterpiece, if only for the sheer amount of damage that it would cause to anyone stupid enough to pick a fight with it.

The mech itself stood at around ten metres tall on four triple jointed legs, each one ending in a three toed foot that was ended in a razor sharp talon more than capable of ripping through armor on it's own. All four legs met at the waist of the machine, before moving on to a humanoid torso with a recessed head unit, the shoulders being the tallest point and being half a metre taller than the recessed head, but each shoulder lead on to powerful arms that ended with even more powerful weapons. The entire mech was made, first, from an endoskeleton of solid Hydrablood steel reinforced with Discord Iron rods that were embedded into the endoskeleton at points of stress, along with around the joints to improve their durability and make them less likely to fall from concentrated fire. Each joint was augmented with massively powerful servo motors to allow them to bend and shift in any direction as needed, along with the dozens of Myomer bundles hidden under the armor to further increase the strength and power of the mech. These points actually came together rather well and resulted in the machine being rather quick on it's feet, not to mention agile for it's size since it could easily sidestep attacks that would have otherwise hit with ease. Not only that, but while I was testing the prototype, I saw the damned thing moving around around 110 kilometres per hour, pretty damn impressive given the appearance of being rather slow given it's size and the thick armor plating.

The armor itself was something that I wanted to ensure wouldn't be pierced, no matter what, hence why the weakest point of the entire mech had armor that was over five centimetres thick of solid Hydrablood steel and Discord Iron, backed up with a Lifeblood and Omni-gel self-repair system. The thickest points over the head, shoulders and torso were easily as much as double that, and that was without even going into the fact that I had included Omni-armor projectors to cover the mech with grey plates of hardlight that could stop Turbolaser fire. To add to this, I still added more defences including the same Omni-gel dispenser system that all the armors had to allow them to be deployed from orbit, allowing for the HSAM as well to be deployed as such, a repulsorlift engine helping to prevent the mech from being turned into scrap upon landing. And, to finish all of this off, each individual piece of the mech was protected by it's own, individual, personal energy shield while the entire mech was covered in two more layers of the same stuff, an upscaled version of the same thing present in the Gorgon armor.

As for weapons, the Mech had plenty to spare. Both hands were tipped with three fingers and a thumb, all ending in Mandalorian Iron Vibroblades capable of ripping through heavy armor with ease while each arm was also equipped with a mix of weapons along with those present in the back and shoulders. On the right hand, the mech had a quad barreled system of upscale Ares Particle rifles that could shoot through just about anything and with the same configurable blast system as before, one add on that I liked was the fact that these mechs were large enough to house Fighter-scale Neutron radiators, allowing them to keep up insane rates of fire that would be impossible for smaller units. Along with that, the right arm also held a pair of three barrelled chainguns firing 12.7 millimetre, High explosive, Incendiary, Armor-piercing shots fired by Eezo-based Mass Accelerators for Anti-infantry work. On the left hand, I decided to be mean and equipped it with a miniature double barrelled Thanix cannon with a barrel diameter of eleven centimetres per barrel, these things were going to be pure hell for anyone fighting them. The Shoulders could also open up, allowing the use of two missile Launcher racks in each shoulder, with each rack being capable of ripple firing over fifteen Brilliant Missiles in less than three seconds flat. Lastly, the back of the mech was mounted with a pair of retractable mortar cannons that could easily be lifted up to function as basic linear cannons capable of firing any kind of shell imaginable. And, if that wasn't bad enough, the waist had a set of four turrets mounting Rotary Blasters to deal with any infantry that got too close along with shaped charges that could be launched from the legs before detonating above the ground, spraying anyone unlucky enough to stand close by with a hail of razor sharp shrapnel. What made this so bad was the fact that it wasn't a one shot weapon and could be internally reloaded, with a magazine of three shots before such was needed.

All energy-based weapons were powered by a triplet of Fusion reactors mounted in the lower torso while all other weapons had ammo provided to them by the internal Molecular Furnace that used Nanodroids to collect the raw materials before depositing them and either returning to internal tanks for storage or helping to repair damage to the armor. As for other systems, the HSAM was fully capable of linking with both ACMs and other HSAMs on the battlefield in a wireless network using QEC systems next to their Heuristic processor to allow them to learn as they fought and survived with that being located in the chest, a backup also being located in the waist area. Along with this was a full sensor system which was based on an upscaled version of the one used in the ACMs, they also had magnetizable feet and could climb on nearly any surface, as long as said surface could support their weight, something they could easily calculate with a modified Whitebox built into their central and backup processors. The Repulsor lift system could even help them in that by lessening their weight as they try to cross a bridge, or push them up as they hang on to the underside of a rather heavily damaged aqueduct. Lastly, the mechs had Tractor beam emitters in their hands to allow them the same feets of faking being able to use the Force as the ACMs, but on a large scale, letting them pull tanks off the ground before crushing them in powerful claws.

I spent a total of two days building a total of fifteen of these things before I even considered starting work on modified Gorgons for the Nite Owls, fortunately, I was interrupted by Myssan as she walked into the Hangar I was building everything in and... _offered_ something else for me to occupy my time with.

 **XXX**

 **[Lemon ahead]**

Looking into the opening, I smiled as I grabbed a scanner and made sure that all the connections were in place and working properly before shutting the hact, the head unit of the last HSAM sliding back into place as I jumped off the shoulder of the deactivated unit, it's form folded up as to save space as it lay within the expansive hangar. Looking around, I was rather happy with the units that I now had to function as a heavy supporting element for my forces, the HSAMs being massive war machines that I was sure could take on just about anything and come out the victor with ease. With that in mind, and with the last few checks complete, I leaned down to pack up my tools, mostly a few scanners, a Datapad and the odd wrench to whack something with to make sure it was working properly... Just incase.

With that said, I turned and planted all that stuff on a desk I had set up in the hangar for my personal use before I looked over my notes. The Sicarius was holding position in Dark space until I said otherwise, mostly to ensure that everyone had the proper kit, the Nite Owls were in complete agreement with this, rather happy to wait until I gave them new toys to play with. They mostly spent their time carrying out more training drills while some decided to get more augments in the meantime, even opting to get limbs replaced with either cybernetic or bionetic replacements.

Suddenly, I was brought out of my musings when I heard the main door to the hangar open and I glanced up from the table to see Myssan stepping in, she was wearing a tight pair of jeans and a vest top that didn't come down to cover her midriff, not that I was that surprised given her... _blessings_. Looking around, she seemed to look straight at me before walking over with a slight sway in her step that I felt like rolling my eyes to since she did that everywhere she went, not that I minded the show.

"Myssan, is there anything you need?" I asked as I turned around, leaning against the desk as I crossed my arms. The Zeltron returned my question with a polite smile that would have had normal men either blowing themselves into a bulkhead from blood venting through their nose or their crotches exploding, the fact that she was leaning forwards slightly, showing off a greater amount of cleavage than she already was, hands clasped behind her back and head tilted to the side. I raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing as we lapsed into silence for a time before she spoke, smile still in place on her face.

"Nothing Master, I was just coming to make sure you were alright. I'm guessing that since you've made all this already, you're planning to take a break?" She asked as I considered it for a moment before shaking my head.

"No, not yet. At the very least, I want to finish off the designs for the variants of the Gorgon Battlearmor before I call it a day, along with making a prototype of the designs to make sure they are all set." I stated at that as Myssan nodded.

"Maybe... But you've already worked so hard, I think you deserve to **take a break from your work.** Maybe even **grab a shower as well, yes?** " Myssan spoke as I felt the words jolt through my skull, all thoughts of work suddenly disappearing as I considered it before nodding, seeing nothing wrong with it as I had, in fact, done a lot of work for the day, especially since I had been working for the better part of twenty hours straight per day over the last two days. I shrugged with a nod at that point as I noticed Myssan smiling at that, I put it off as her being helpful or something.

"Sure, may as well. God knows that I need a shower after the work I've done." Not an exaggeration since I was pretty sure that a Gamorrean smelled better than me at that moment in time, not helped by the fact that I was covered in more grease and grime than I thought possible in so short a time. Walking off, I didn't pay much attention as I walked into my room, the door automatically opening for me as I stepped in before throwing off the grease-covered T-shirt I was wearing and moving towards the bathroom, mental commands already going as the shower had started running, hot water flowing through the system, mostly since I just didn't like the sonic shower bullshit that was around now. Slipping off my trousers and boxers as I entered the room, my boots and socks having been taken off by the door, I slipped into the shower without effort as I relaxed in the hot water, muscles relaxing as I simply stood, enjoying the spray for a moment before I felt something off.

Glancing to my left, I saw a pink-skinned arm over my shoulder as another wrapped around my waist, two marshmallow-like mounds of flesh pressing into my back as I glanced to my right and saw the short, blue hair of Myssan as she perched her head on my shoulder. I raised an eyebrow at that, wondering how the hell she managed to get in behind me without me knowing, I opened my mouth to ask, but was cut off as Myssan spoke first.

" **Shhh... You don't need to talk, Master... Just relax and let me handle everything... You've been working hard and deserve a break... I'm make you feel so good... Just follow my instructions for the night...** " Myssan spoke as I felt my throat tighten and my muscles loosen against my will, I felt my body move on it's own as I saw her smiling at me, though I saw no malice, I quickly checked what she was thinking via the recordings of the Greybox in her head and relaxed slightly as I read through them. Nothing malignant, just the idea that she, apparently, thought I was working too hard and need some... _stress relief_. Part of me didn't mind what was going on, thinking that having the sexy as hell, pinked skinned alien acted as a fuck toy was a rather nice idea while another part of me screamed internally at the lose of control. The N7s were all cheering me on to fuck Myssan, STG was thinking of the applications of the Hypno-imprinting while brainstorming with Matriarch about a countermeasure to it while Avatar was taking his 'winnings' from Warmaster, the two having apparently bet how long it would have taken me to get laid. Bastards. Still, those thoughts quickly disappeared as I felt Myssan's arms slipping around me, her mounds moving as they kept in contact with my skin before she was standing in front of me, arms around my neck as she pressed herself into my chest, a sultry smirk.

I groaned at the feeling as hot water continued to pour down, gathering in a pool between her tits as she just continued to look into my eyes for a while before leaning forwards and lightly pressing her lips into mine. The kiss was gentle at first, barely more than a peek on the lips before it started being deepened as I automatically looped my arms around the Zeltron's waist and she grabbed the back of my head, digging her fingers through my short, thick hair as she deepened the kiss still, forcing her tongue through my lips with ease before I followed up by forcing it back, tangling our tongues together as she moaned into the kiss, pressing herself deeper into me as I felt her nipples harden in response while her off hand let go of my shoulder. I wasn't really paying much attention to it as it slipped between us, going down as Myssan wrapped delicate fingers around my already hard-as-diamond dick, I shuddered at the light touch as my eyes glazed over for a moment. That moment was all that was needed as Myssan took back the leading role in this dance before pulling me along, her hand already loosely sliding along my cock as I felt my eyes roll back, not noticing that Myssan was walking me back into the wall under the shower head until my back pressed the cool tiles of said wall. I didn't pay it much attention, too lost in the kiss as my hands squeezed into her soft ass, fingers digging deep as I kneaded the flesh and felt them disappearing into the soft tissue.

A moment past as both of us stayed like that, my back against the wall before Myssan changed that, her tail coming into play as I suddenly found both of my arms bound above my head as she pulled back, panting, eyes glazed with lust and love as she smiled, coming close as she planted a kiss on my cheek before letting her tongue trail down to my neck, where she started planting molten kisses all the way down my collarbone, my chest before stopping at my waist as she grinned. My eyes were like pinpricks by then, lost in the pleasure as I groaned with each kiss, her bust dragging razor sharp nipples down my chest before they fell off, dangling in the air as she kneeled before me, my hands still being held above me.

"Now that you've had time to enjoy the appetizer, Master, I think you might want to move on to the main course..." She whispered sultrily as she crawled back up my body and whispered in my ear. " **You will not cum, not yet, not until I give you the time of your life and help you...** _ **relieve**_ **some of the stress you have... Master...** " The command took root in my mind as I felt my balls tighten at that, grunting in response as I couldn't speak while Myssan smirked at that, her mind offered answers as she clearly wanted me to get the most pleasure as possible out of this. And making me blow up as hard as I could was clearly the best idea she had. Crawling back down, she let her breasts fall over my hard cock before sliding passed it, kneeling once more as I felt her light fingers brust up and down the shaft, dancing over the head as my balls tightened further as Myssan slipped one hand down, massaging my balls even more as pressure kept building in my balls. Her hot breath was more than enough to send shivers up and down my spine, but I almost jumped through the fucking ceiling when she pulled back, pressing my dick against her chest before forcing it up and then smashing her tits on either side of it, smothering my cock.

"Do you like this, Master...? Do you like having your cock massaged by my tits, Master...?" Myssan asked seductively as she rubbed her tits up and down my shaft, her own hands pressed into her tits as the nipples scratched against my dick and waist as the head became visible through her tits before it was quickly covered up by her mouth. It was pure bliss, no other words for it as I groaned and grunted with each stroke up and down my shaft as this continued for a good few minutes, I wasn't even paying much attention to the hot water covering either of us any more as my mind was clouded over with pleasure before I felt Myssan stop, pulling away with a coy smirk on her face as her tail let go of my hands and I nearly collapsed to the ground right there and then, my legs being little more than jelly by that point. The Zeltron caught me with ease as she pulled one of my arms over her shoulder, her tail flicking and hitting the off switch for the shower as she carried me out of the room and back into my bedroom, all the while, my cock was throbbing like mad, my balls feeling like they were going to explode.

Yeah, I had a major case of blue balls, and Myssan damn well knew it. Fucking minx, the smirk on her face proved as much.

Stepping into the room, I immediately felt the hairs on the back of my neck prick as the haze in my mind instantly disappeared, experience not my own coming into play as I suddenly felt eyes watching me as I looked straight up to see who was watching me. My eyes meet the amber eyes of Widow, her form just as naked as Myssan's own, her waist length blue hair having remained in a ponytail as it hung from her body as she, herself, hung in the air just below the ceiling of my room. However, it was what she hung from that caught my attention, a web of spider silk that was attached to the points around the wall as she hooked her hands and feet to it, the tail-tale glow of Biotics telling me that she also was Lightening herself to make it easier to stay up. As I took in all this, my mind finally registered the new connection I had with her, sure, I remembered that I could access her Greybox now, but I had forgotten, what with having... _fun_ with Myssan in the shower. Widow remained up there as Myssan pulled me over to the bed, a nice king-sized bed as she laid me down on top before smirking as she spotted my dick, veins throbbing along the side as it stood at full mast, honestly, I doubted that I could get any harder if I tried.

Or, well, more accurately, Myssan and Widow tried.

"Well, Master, you've had the appetizer, the main course, now... It is time for the Desert..." Myssan whispered huskily as she crawled along the bed on top of me, dragging her tits as they, once more, were dragged over my chest before she came nose to nose with me, affection, loyalty and a fantasium now shining in her eyes as she leaned down, her hands on either side of my head as she lowered herself down to lying on top of my, for all intents and purposes.

"Enjoy... Master..." She whispered into my ear as I suddenly felt her hips twitch before she rammed her pussy over my cock, not even giving herself time to adjust as she simply raised herself back up and pushed down even further as she forced her tight pussy to swallow my entire cock into herself. She contracted her muscles as well, making her already tight pussy even tighter as the muscles massaged my entire length as Myssan lifted herself up and down, my arms lay by my side like limp noodles thanks to the commands in my head and the haze of bliss I was feeling. Myssan saw this and smirked as she grabbed my hands and pulled them to her tits, leaning down as I felt the Dark energy holding her in place as her tail coiled around the foot of the bed, helping to keep her balanced as she whispered into my ear once more between moans and pants.

" **My body... Play with it... Any way you want... Master... I'm yours... My mind... My body... My soul... Play with them as you like... I serve you...** _ **Master**_ **...** " She whispered as she placed my hands on her massive tits and I immediately started squeezing them as Myssan bounced herself up and down on my cock, slowing down slightly before speeding up as I roughly kneaded, squeezed and pinched her tits, playing with them even through the haze of bliss.

It was during this that Widow decided to come down to play.

Myssan suddenly found herself being pulled up and off my chest, her tits ripped out of my grasping hands as she quickly found her arms bound behind her, her tail wrapped around itself and secured while her ankles were bound to her waist, making her look as though she had been hogtied as she was balanced on my dick. Coming up behind Myssan, Widow smirked as she reached around the front of Myssan and grasped her tits tightly, bouncing them up and down as she leaned in and whispered into Myssan's ear something that I didn't catch as Myssan continued to bounce up and down for a while before stopping.

" **You can cum again whenever you want, Master, but only after you've cummed into Widow's pussy first. In the morning, you will be able to speak and will have full control of yourself to do with as you wish, but until then, Widow will take** _ **good**_ **care of you.** " I checked into Widow's mind and found that her loyalty to me made her want to serve me in any way and that she felt that Myssan was taking too much of an advantage, hence why she was being strung up. Myssan, once she finished speaking, quickly found her mouth gagged and eyes covered by a blindfold, her legs spread as thread was attached to her knees before being pulled taught and attached to her shoulders before Widow pulled a vibrator from the foot of the bed and shoved it into her glistening pussy. Myssan shivered, moaned and shrieked at the sudden invasion, but could do nothing as a harness of webbing was wrapped around her waist, and between her legs to keep the vibrator in. Another harness was quickly wrapped around her tits, squeezing them tightly before ropes were tied to both harnesses and she was pulled up, loudly moaning as a result of the sudden pressure on her tits and the vibrator as she was hung parallel to the ground from Widow's webbing.

Satisfied with her work, Widow turned back to me and smiled kindly, walking over to the bed as I lay panting from the exercise so far as I still had my Blue Balls, and they were even worse than before, as Widow slipped on to the bed, straddling my waist with a few quick steps. Jolts of ecstasy shot through my spine as skin contact was made, her lower body temperature doing interesting things to my body as my cock hurt as it tried to get even harder as Widow smiled gently. Her fingers roamed my chest as she cupped my chin with one hand while the other draped around my waist.

"Je vous appartiens, Maître ... Maintenant et pour toujours ... Faites de moi ce que tu veux ... Avec mon esprit, le corps ou de l'âme ... ils vous appartiennent ... (Translation: I belong to you, Master... Now and forever... Do with me as you will... With my mind, body or soul... they belong to you...)" Widow spoke to me in French, my mind automatically translating for me as she hovered over me for a moment before leaning down and kissing me in a deep, passionate kiss. The chill of her lips sent jolts running through my system as my arms automatically wrapped around her, one around her waist and the other squeezing her ass as she lowered herself onto me, her chest being pressed as deeply as it could go into my own. Her cold body was draped over mine and I was loving every second of it as she slowly pumped herself up and down, coaxing my cock to come, but teasing it, lengthening my experience as I felt her enjoying it just as much while I kneaded her ass. This process lasted for over two minutes before Widow decided that she had gotten enough pleasure and slammed herself down as hard as possible, her muscles instantly tightening around my dick as her already dripping pussy was flooded.

I came explosively inside of her, flooding her and painting the inside of her pussy with cum as it fired out the of Widow's pussy, the seal not being enough to keep it inside of the augmented woman as it dripped out of her pussy as her stomach swelled as I watched. The end result left both of us panting as Widow collapsed on top of my, nuzzling her head into the crook of my heck while my eyes fell shut, feeling like someone had tied lead weights to them as I only had two thoughts going through my head as I entered the realm of Morpheus.

One: Dear lord, I'm glad that I got that upgrade to prevent accident babies from happening.

And two: I'll deal with Myssan tomorrow... Maybe Widow could help me with her... _punishment_...

 **[Lemon end]**

 **XXX**

I had to admit, the fun I had was worth the bad Blue Balls Myssan had given me when I gave her that back, Hypno-imprinted commands truly showing their worth for that one as I figured out both a countermeasure and had installed the same augments that made it possible to use in myself. They were going to come in useful in the future.

Aside from that, I spent a day working on the variants of the Gorgon Battlearmor, along with a few pieces of equipment, before ordering us to head for Ilum, a two day journey that gave the various Mandalorians time to get used to the new gear. It wasn't any changes that they couldn't get used to easily enough, and all of them were built on the same framework as the original, just with a few bells and whistles added on to them to make them that much better at their jobs.

The first version, the original design of Gorgon armor, was renamed as the Gorgon-HT, the variant for Havoc Troopers. I left it alone as it was already what I wanted the most out of it as I continued on with the other three designs and built them quickly.

The second version, the Gorgon-ST, Shock Trooper, was slightly different in that the front armor thickness was almost doubled as well as having triple the amount of built in Omni-gel tanks and Lifeblood, not to mention the enhanced circulatory system for said elements to move through. This was gave them insane regenerative abilities, making them even tankier in the middle of battle than before, this was also helped by an increase in the number of redundant backup systems built into the armor itself. The jump jets were also enlarged, now having triple the thrust output and capable of firing in a rapid burst in a single direction that could be considered a copy of the Thruster slide from Halo five, but capable of crossing fifteen metres in the blink of an eye at full power. Added to this was the double layer of shields that were now present on the ST variant, making them a very hard nut to crack. Shock Troopers were armed for heavy fighting and close-range engagements, where their enlarged myomer bundles, at least twice as large as for a Gorgon HT, made them so lethal, all them them told me they wanted something good at long range, but truly devastating at close range. This lead me to creating the Vladimir Assault Shotgun.

The Vladimir Assault Shotgun was a beast of a weapon. A super-heavy, fully automatic Shotgun with a built-in fire selector and the ability to go from shooting a spray of superheated, armor-piercing wedges of Uranium Hexafluoride to solid slugs that would ensure that anyone not killed immediately will wish they had. The weapon had three barrels, twelve heatsinks with four for each barrel, each of these heatsinks using a multiphase ceramic liquid that sucks up heat energy like a sponge as it goes through energy phase shifts. There was also a backup Liquid nitrogen cooling system that had a thirteenth heatsink of the same design to gather and cool the nitrogen for multiple uses, but only once the other twelve heatsinks were completely filled to the brim. Something that could happen after 25 seconds of non-stop firing. As for ammo, the weapon was fed from three blocks of Uranium Hexafluoride that, in turn, were supplied by an internal array of Nanodroids feeding matter into a miniature Molecular Furnace. It sure as hell wouldn't be enough to restock a weapon from empty, but it would keep the weapon ready to go since it regenerated the ammo every time the user stopped shooting. An empty Vladimir could be refilled by this method alone within six hours, not that much, but considering that each of the three blocks of metal could go for five hundred thousand shots from it's own, individual barrel, that was saying something. The shotgun, of course, also had the option of whether you wanted to fire one barrel at a time, two at a time, or all of them whenever you pulled the trigger, all of the Shock Troopers went with the last option. Interestingly enough, when I was finished making this, it ended up looking like a three barrelled version of a Scimitar from ME3, then again, most troopers also chose to fire this single handed, which ended up making it look like an oversized pistol.

The third version, the Gorgon-GT, Gear Trooper, was armed with better, all around armor at least two millimetres thicker than the Gorgon-HT, with better Omni-tools suits built in and much better sensors, both medical and normal types. The placing of the Thrusters was slightly further apart and further along the shoulders as the space between them was taking up by the backpack unit, a miniature Molecular Furnace augmented by Nanodroids and capable of making anything from Thermal detonators to Blaster turrets to Bacta patches. All of that and more, plus the fact that they were also capable of deploying larger scale fortifications by deploying the Nanodroids outside of the backpack until, even though that slowed them down further, a very good way of slow an enemy advance down, especially if you are deploying massed minefields of Starcraft 2 Spider Mines. Along with this, I included a full database of weapons that they could make on the fly with other things like medicine, vehicles, small-scale ships and more than a few types of Droids thrown into the mix as well. Gorgon-GTs also had a triple layer Shield since they were so important as well as a number of hacking shunts to make it easier to access information as quickly as possible. Every Gear Trooper spent the rest of the day after they got this modifying files and redesigning some of the Droids present in the database, creating folders filled with favorite designs as well as modifications of their own. However, all of them agreed that they needed something to help out beyond being the engineers and field medics, so, I gave them the job of being the Anti-armor troopers as well, giving them more reason to get involved in the fight, and giving them the Kraken Heavy Rotary Cannon.

The Kraken was a right piece of work, if I do say so myself. It was easily the nastiest thing this side of an atrocity and, even then, the only response I got from the Mandalorians was of how quickly they could get them. The weapon itself was made up from three, three-barrelled chainguns mounted in an upside-down triangle around a central trio of cannon barrels, the outer miniguns could retract in, covering the cannons to save space as the entire thing was mounted on a robotic arm that retracted it on to the Gear Trooper's back while their Area Rifles were held by a magnetic plate on their back in it's place. The Kraken actually had two systems in it, both were more than capable of mauling anything stupid enough to get close to them, and, more than that, were capable of turning anything less than an AT-AT into scrap metal inside of thirty seconds flat. The three chain guns fired eleven millimetre Titanium darts with a hardened Tungsten head and filled with pyroreactive metals that reacted volatilely to open air exposure, turning each shot into a high powered HEAP round that could eat through ten millimetres of Durasteel without breaking a sweat. Each chaingun was fully capable of firing forty rounds per second, times that by three and you got an output of 120 rounds per second, that was over 7,200 rounds every minute. Each of these chianguns was feed from a hopper filled with fresh ammo blocks, each enough for over 100,000 shots each while three Nanodroid augmented Molecular Furnaces helped to keep at least ten ammo blocks in the hopper at all times. As for heatsinks, the Chainguns had six connected to each of them, all using multiphase ceramic liquid to keep the weapons cool as they run, with another three working on keeping a steady supply of Liquid Nitrogen in case of emergency cooling being needed. And, if that wasn't bad enough, those three cannons inside the weapon, yeah, those were three seventeen millimetre Thanix guns capable of firing a beam of Iron-Titanium-Tungsten slurry every five seconds each, with a maximum pulse length of two seconds, but those two seconds were more than enough to ruin anyone's day. Each gun was connected to a litre supply of the slurry, which was constantly being resupplied by a single Nanodroid-augmented Molecular Furnace for all three guns, along with at least four multiphase ceramic heatsinks per gun. End result: This thing could cut through most targets put in front of it, and the Mandos loved it for that fact, and I liked it because it looked like the unholy love child of the Mobile turret Minigun and the Siege Railgun from DOOM 2016.

The last version, the Gorgon-NT, Nova Trooper, was special. The armor was only a single millimetre thicker, it lacked Shields altogether and the Omni-armor had been completely removed, but in the place of all those systems, was the mother of all Biotic amplifiers. The entire suit was an amplifier and was designed to act as such, letting any Nova Trooper pull off shit like I did at Mygeeto with ease while also letting them pull of some really high-powered stuff as their Blueware was further augmented by the VIs in the suit. The end result was a suit that was fully capable of creating Barriers strong enough to survive an orbital strike and walking away unharmed. Furthermore, the suit had a series of four built-in, twenty centimetre long blades that extended from each knuckle on each arm, made from Mandalorian Armor with a core of Eezo and a Lifeblood self-repair system, they were more than capable of using them as miniature Warp Blades, a crude version, but still effective. Nova Troopers were Biotic Specialists, even though they would always be issued a Ares Rifle, the chances of them actually using it were slim to none, instead, they focused on their Biotics and weapons to amplify their Biotics. As a result, they asked for an additional melee weapon beyond the claws, which had been nicknamed as Nova Claws, mostly because they liked coating them in High-energy plasma through Biotic manipulation. This lead me to create the Hercules Battlehammer.

The Hercules Battlehammer was a beast, no other way to say it. It was a massive single handed hammer with a head that was as big as a two human heads side by side. The shaft was made from chemically stiffened Mandalorian Iron laced with Discord Iron with a sliding tube filled with Eezo dominating the insides of the hammer. The head of which was also filled with an Anti-gravity pulse generator that, upon impact, would create a pulse of over 55 Gs on to the target, plus whatever amount of mass that the user had amplified the Hammer to have once it actually hit. Either way, the end result was going to be that something was going to be reduced to paste. That was added to the fact that the Nova Troopers liked it because the damn thing could be used to flip a tank with ease, I liked it because it reminded me of the Battle Hammer used by the Krogan Warlord in ME3 Multiplayer, but black and grey rather than yellow and grey.

By the time that we reached Ilum, the Mandalorians had spent over three weeks in accelerated, virtual worlds to learn their new equipment while only a day had passed. Still, the end result was still the same, no one was going to be leaving this system, at least, no Imperial was.

 **XXX**

"What is the status of the rest of the men?" I asked as I walked alone the corridor heading for the hangar, beside me was Bo-Katan, wearing a full suit of Gorgon-NT armor as she nodded slightly as we passed another man going the other way.

"All six squads report that they are good to go. One squad of Nova, one squad of Gear, two squads of Havoc and two of Shock, all ready to deploy when you give the word." I nodded at that.

"And the mechs?"

"Ready to deploy, just give the word." Again, I nodded at that.

Truth was that we had arrived in the area of Ilum less than an hour ago and had instantly dealt with the orbital garrison with ease. A trio of aging Victory-class Star Destroyers, probably some of the first, were the only guards for the planet as the rundown remains of countless Venators littered the orbitals in a massive ring around the planet. They didn't even have any Fighters on patrol, believing that the system was secure and they wouldn't need them, not an untrue thought since they were, in fact, in the middle of fucking nowhere. Still, it was stupid to believe that just because they were out so far from the Empire proper that they wouldn't be attacked, it was like inviting Murphy to come and fuck up your day while bending over a table, a sign over your ass saying "I like it up the ass, please ram it up there".

This had been properly illustrated the moment that the Sicarius had dropped out of Hyperspace and fired at the two ships while jamming the communication suites of the two ships so that they couldn't even call for help or scream. The Thanix cannon firing twice per ship, as both shots bypassed the deactivated shields and cored the Hypermatter reactors on each ship, they exploded a few moments later as nothing but a few pieces of scrap remained, a quick scan had shown that no escape pods had had the time to launch, leaving no survivors to escape. That had become the SOP for my group, as I didn't want the Imps getting a good idea of what my group was capable of before I was fully committed into facing them in open combat. Still that was a fair distance down the line.

"Good. Here's hoping that we get lucky and those bastards on the planet haven't noticed us until after we've already blown them to hell and back." I spoke, getting a smirk from Bo-Katan as we stepped into a lift heading for the hangar where the sixty soldiers had assembled with the fifteen HSAMs.

"We don't need luck when we've got ammo." She quipped before turning to me and grabbing my shoulder, yanking it before smashing her lips into mine, I was taken off guard by that since I tried not to play around with their Greyboxes, even pointing out to them that they could get the Bionetic equivalent instead, most still went with the Greyboxes anyway. Due to being caught off, I offered no resistance when Bo-Katan slipped her tongue down my throat before pulling back as the lift slowed to a crawl, showing that we had reached the right floor.

"Now, let's go show these Imp Bastards why Mandalorians should still be fears, Mandalore." Bo-Katan said as she pulled back and let go of my shoulder as the door opened and she walked out ahead of me, I felt my eyes moving to her waist as it swayed with each step all the more, even through the thick armor. It took me a minute to get all my thoughts straight before giving my head a rueful shake before following along, entering the massive hangar as I noted everyone was ready for combat, the various soldiers were fully equipped and ready to go as a mental command sealed my helmet. A moment later, I walked to the edge of the hangar as the Blast doors swung open, the atmospheric shield containing the atmo as I stepped right up to the boundary before looking back, glancing over my shoulder as I grinned inside my helmet.

"Come on, you apes! Who wants to live forever?!" I shouted before I leaped through the barrier and straight for the planet. I had always wanted to say that, and it proved to be the right thing as the Mandalorians charged straight after me. The HSAMs had already started walking out right after I had left and were heading for the planet with me, all fifteen of them heading to encircle the base as my suit connected with them, mapping data filling my vision as I noted their landing points around the base and smirked. Myssan and Widow had taken a cloaked shuttle and scouted out the place, being sure to infiltrate the place so that the data couldn't be erased before it was fully copied over to the Sicarius. Either way, as I entered the edge of the planet's upper atmosphere, I couldn't help the feral grin that crossed my face.

This was going to be fun.

 **XXX**

The Imperial base on Ilum was a rather light duty base, not even rating enough to be built using a Modular Garrison base and, instead, was made from prefabricated habitats made from solid Durasteel with foundations of Duracrete to anchor them in place. The entire place was visibly separated into different areas as I could easily make out the motor pools, barracks, main logistics offices and the armory right next to the barracks, around the base was a large, five metre high duracrete wall that dotted with E-webs every four metres. Behind the wall, I could easily make out seven XX-9 turbolaser towers that provided heavy support for the garrison of some nine thousand Stormtroopers, 25 AT-STs, ten AT-DPs and what looked like a pair of AT-ATs. The actual research facility was backed up against the cliff face behind the base and right next to the massive Durasteel blast door that separated the base from the Crystal mines that the Empire had sealed. The research facility itself was visible sectioned off from the rest of the base with another Duracrete wall and three of the seven Turbolasers on overwatch, clearly designed as a fallback position before the mines, which were the same ones from Star Wars The Clone Wars, that episode called 'The Gathering'. Around the base as well, I noted a raised ridge line that was just out of sight from the Turbolasers, it encircled the base at around three dozen metres from the wall, not giving them a clear shot and giving my units cover once we landed to take stock of things.

Still, roaring through the sky, I was actually amazed at the idiocy of the Imps for not having any AA turrets on the wall as they seemed to be trying to fire the Turbolasers at us, something that failed rather drastically when we just adjusted our flight path to take us out of the firing line before we reached the ground, hitting it and landing with a crush. Out landing was, by no means, a subtle thing, craters had formed from the impacts as ablative armor was discarded and popped off from suits around me while others grabbed their weapons from their backs, but no one moved to advance passed the ridge line just yet as that was an act of suicide, even with Gorgon armor. Instead, I glanced over and saw the HASMs slowly lifting themselves up from their own craters, standing tall as they advanced, I instructed them to target the armored walkers and Turbolasers as their main goals as the fifteen units moved forwards, encircling the base from behind the ridge line before advancing.

The moment the black armored mechs stepped over the ridge line, the Turbolasers opened fire, high-powered plasma bolts were sent flying through the air as they impacted harmlessly against the Shielding of the mechs as they continued to advance on four legs with ease. Lifting up their arms, the leading mechs opened fire with their Quad-Particle cannons, four beams of accelerated, unstable particles soaring out and lighting up the snow-covered world as they hit the first target. Durasteel boiled from the first hits as one Turbolaser was instantly destroyed from the hit, the actual turret having been melted while another was disabled as the turret was jammed by molten metal at the swivel to ensure that it couldn't turn the dual cannons in any direction. That left the other five as they continued to fire, striking the Shield of the machines as they continued to advance, all the while, the Stormtroopers had rushed to action stations and were now manning the wall, E-web nests having opened fire as the Walkers had started up and were looking to engage.

The HSAMs didn't care, however, as they simply opened fire on their targets, Quad-particle bursts being more than enough to mission kill the Turbolasers or properly destroy them while a single Thanix burst gutted the AT-DPs as they tried to advance. The AT-STs tried to maneuver between the buildings for cover after that, staying hidden by the wall as they ducked in and out while the mechs continued to advance while firing relentlessly on the AT-ATs that were soaking up hits, but damage was starting to show. Scorch marks covered the sides as the massive walkers tried to keep themselves facing at least a few of the mechs to keep their vulnerable necks from being hit as some Thanix shots finally penetrated their thick armoring around the base of the trooper section. As this was happening, another HSAM lined up a shot and fired, a jet of molten metal instantly hitting the front right leg right at the knee, snapping it as the bolt half melted the knee joint of the front left leg in place, preventing it from moving as the sudden loss of stability came into play. With the leg gone, the massive machine started to wobble before falling down as the same thing happened to the rear right leg before it fell to the ground with a mighty crash. The other AT-AT was fairing little differently, it's troop carrying section was nearly completely exposed to the frozen temperatures as more shots poured into them before a final Thanix burst cut the head unit off the AT-AT and another three HSAM's fired their Quad-Particle cannons at them. Throughout this, the massive mechs had yet to stop advancing and were firing at the wall with their waist mounted turrets to take out E-web nests and killing those that weren't smart enough to duck. They stopped after coming within fifty metres before opening their shoulder units and launching a full missile spread of sixty Brilliant missiles each, a full bombardment of nine hundred of the missiles that was targeted to take out defensive E-web nests along the south facing side of the base along with either destroying or disabling the AT-STs that were still, mostly, fine within the base. With that done, I connected to them and set them to overwatch, giving them instructions to provide mortar support when requested and to take pot shots at any Walker that was stupid enough to expose itself.

Turning back to my troops, I grinned as they stood at the ready, waiting for me to tell them what to do as I connected to the channel.

"Alright. Shock Troopers, you're taking the lead, get in close and rip these fuckers to shreds before they get the chance to cause too much damage. Gear troopers, provide suppressive fire for the Shock Troopers, make sure that the enemy troopers are too busy ducking to really try and stop the Shock Troopers. Havoc Troopers, Provide escorts for the Gears and take out any survivors of the initial assault, don't be afraid to snipe them if you want with your rifles. Nova Troopers will be on overwatch and be working as rapid response units once we get into the base, if you run into too much trouble, call for them to come and give you a hand, either that or a mortar strike from the HSAMs, otherwise they are staying with me. Clear?!" I shouted the last command through the comm network.

"ALL CLEAR, SIR!" They shouted back as I nodded with a grin.

"Then let's go!" I shouted as we rushed over the ridge, Shock Troopers instantly taking the lead as they had weapons in hands and were using their Thrusters to great effect, shooting ahead as Gears unfolded Kraken rotary cannons and started laying down more suppressive fire as some Stormtroopers with more balls than brains started popping up and trying to fire at them with the E-webs. They were pinned down quickly before the Shock Troopers rushed them, Shotguns out and blowing them to pieces in short burst as, even if they didn't die from either the solid slugs or sprays of Uranium Hexafluoride, they would still die, and die horribly. Uranium Hexafluoride was more than capable of giving heavy radiation and heavy metal sicknesses to the targets, plus the third-degree burns from the superheated nature of the shots, the Plastoid armor of the Stormtroopers didn't offer nearly enough protection to stop that kind of thing. Each shot was an instant kill as more Stormtroopers tried rushing out to flood the Shock Troopers, but was quickly laid low by either a Particle beam to the face or being turned into swiss cheese by a storm of heavy HEAP fire from the Gears as they advanced.

The process itself was actually rather ponderous as some Stormtroopers and Imperial Officers tried hiding inside the various buildings, resulting in two Fireteams of five Havoc Troopers needing to go in and clear them out, helped along by the sensors of the HSAMs that were on overwatch. Still, even with that, it was a slow process as we had a lot of ground to cover.

Standing at the entrance of the now-cleared armory, I glanced around the place and saw my troops advancing on the research compound as I could still hear the sounds of Blaster fire and the roar of Krakens as they fell upon the unwary. Vladimir shotgun blasts were also mixed in and easy to hear over the sounds of the howling winds... Along with the screaming of the various idiots that were trying to put up a fight before I heard the sound of what was definitely a Biotic explosion going off, causing me to smirk. The Mandalorians had taken the stuff I had showed them and added their own twist to it, making some rather interesting, and rather devastating abilities, that explosion being caused by one in particular: Bombardment.

Bombardment took the principle of Shell and turned it into a weapon. Normally, Shell was a defensive power that flash-compressed matter into a shell of neutron matter to work as a shield against attacks, it broke down quickly after that, but created enormous amounts of energy as a side effect of their break down back into an uncompressed state. The Mandalorians had gotten it into their heads that this could be used as a weapon, resulting in them creating spheres of neutron matter, covering it in a Biotic stasis field to keep it in check before using a Throw to toss it at an enemy. The Neutron orbs could be as large as a marble or bigger than the Human head, the former being more than capable of giving even a Class-A Thermal Detonator a run for it's money while the latter was more than capable of destroying everything within five hundred metres of it. Add to this that there was a variant of it called Boomtime, which got rid of the Throw and replaced it with a targeted Mass Effect tunnel that launched it to a target location at FTL speeds where, once it returned to normal space, it would explode nanoseconds later. Right now, I was seeing a lot of them using Boomtime to clear out rooms that they couldn't be arsed clearing out since they were so packed full of Stormtroopers that they couldn't even still their foot through the door before being forced out by sheer weight of fire. Shaking my head at this, I walked towards the sounds of fighting as I grasped the two Vladimirs that I had on either thigh along with the two Paladins on my waist, a comfortable reminder.

"Myssan, Widow, report." I spoke into the network as I walked, I already knew that the place was clear, but I kept my shields up and scanners active as I kept glancing around the place to make sure no one was hiding anywhere.

"Mission objectives complete. We've got the data fully downloaded into a storage drive and are heading for the fall back point now. Widow has already gathered the scientists together, along with a few Imperial Officers and Stormtroopers, to be used as test subjects as you requested, Master." Myssan spoke clearly as I mentally nodded, at least this would give me people to practise on with using the Blackware to manipulate Midi-chlorians.

"How many have you captured?" I asked back as I quickly passed the wall that had stood between the main compound and the research facility.

"62 in total, all of them are currently unconscious and tied up in web above the primary computer core of the facility." I heard shots being fired as well as Blasters going off before Myssan came back into the line. "That was the seventh group of Stormtroopers that have tried to storm the room since we took it. we've barricaded the doors and Widow has sealed them shut with silk, but they are being annoying by blasting holes through the walls and sending more squads through."

"Alright, just hang on for a bit, help is coming." I ordered before cutting the line at that, Biotics coming into play as I lightened myself, sensors already tracking the Zeltron's location back before I smirked, it was at the centre of the facility and three levels below ground, but that was nothing as I opened another comm channel.

"Bo-Katan. I want your Fireteam to form up on me. We're heading for the computer core to help retrieve 62 captured Imperial personnel and the data they have present, once that is done, you and the other Novas can get back to clearing the rest of the place. Clear."

"Yes Mandalore." Came her voice as I sprinted passed some pre-fabricated cover made by the Gear Troopers and jumped over it, into a hole they had blown into the building as I quickly caught up with them before Bo-Katan's fireteam peeled off and followed me. I didn't even care about the Imperials as my hands quickly grabbed my new Shotguns and opened fire, the first shot hitting a Stormtrooper in the face as said face was liquified by the introducion of superheated metal. Another wasn't as lucky as he lost an arm and a leg from one blast while a third had half of his upper torso disappear in a cloud of plastoid, blood and bone, I side stepped return fire as other shots were bounced by my Shields or Barriers. Biotically enhanced boots crushed enemies under foot while the Nova Troopers behind me used a mixture of Warps, Shears, Salvos and the occasional Flare to rip anything that they came across apart, and that was without dealing with the various enemies that were either crushed under a Biotically charged Hammer hitting with a force upwards of a few thousand netwons, if not greater, or cut to ribbons by Plasma-coated Warp blades. It took all of three minutes to advance until we reached a point where we could make a quick and easy advance to where Widow and Myssan were located, behind us, I could see that the others were following behind, taking advantage in the fact that the Stormtroopers now had a gaping hole in their defences as they rushed forwards to rip them apart.

Turning back from that, A Shear on the Durasteel door before me and I grinned as the door was reduced to little more than powder before I looked beyond it, into an empty elevator shaft as I glanced up for a second and saw why it was empty. So bastard had gone and scored a lucky hit and the thing was now dangling out the side of the building around the fifth floor above ground, literally, half the damn thing was floating out of it and the only reason more wasn't outside was because of what looked like a heavy-duty cable. With that done, I looked down before a quick count showed me that, in fact, the research base went at least another ten levels down below ground, a scan, however, showed that all those floors were either empty... Or they weren't showing up at all.

I frowned as I considered the latter option for a moment before moving on, jumping down as I used my Biotics to slow myself down before landing on the ledge of the third level underground, a quick check of the scanner and I found that there was less than 31 people on the entire level.

 **CRACK!**

Make that 29 since that shot went through two people. A causal shear meant that the door suddenly disappeared as I moved in, glancing around before nodding to myself and moving, following the signs of life forms until I turned the corner and saw the forms of various dead Stormtroopers with a dozen more gathered around the side of a door, occasionally sticking their heads into fire. I saw the end result of that when one found itself with a new holes to breath through that also exited through the back of his head as well, right around the same time he stopped being alive. I smirked as I holstered my Shotguns and Charged them, instantly colliding with the first Trooper before triggering a Biotic Nova, my Barriers reversing as all that energy surged down the corridors and killed at least ten of them as they were ripped apart by the random shifts in gravity before a series of three Slams caught three more Stormtroopers, lifted them up, before implanting their skulls halfway into the floor. The Nova Trooper quickly entered the fray as well, Bo-Katan leading them as they yanked most of the guys before using either Warps or a well placed Flay, to rip them apart. Glancing down, I noted how deep the blood was and mentally thanked god that I wasn't the one that had to clean up this shit.

Moving over to the opening, I glanced in to see Widow hanging from the webbing that seemed to dominate the ceiling while Myssan had taken cover behind what looked like an upturned table that had been locked in place with Stasis, pretty much allowing it to take hits from Turbolasers without failing as long as she kept powering it.

"Myssan. Widow. The level is clear and we're coming in." I shouted in warning, Widow seemed to visibly relax, even if she didn't lower her guard at that, I stepped in and she immediately unhooked herself from the web and dropped to the ground with an unnatural grace thanks to all her augments and Biotics. Then again, it might have had something to do with the Repulsor lift system in her Spectre armor as well.

"Master, it is good to see you again." I nodded at that as the Nova Troopers quickly spread out to ensure the room was secure. Myssan came out of cover slowly and I could see the tension leaving her as she spotted me

"Likewise. Tell me, girls, do you know anything about the extra levels below us?" I asked plainly, as I didn't need to voice anything else, they knew I was glad to see them both alive and they knew that I could tell if they were injured with ease, so asking those kinds of questions was, again, pointless. Myssan shook her head.

"No, Master, we don't know anything about what is down there, only that it is some kind of separate research facility that was attached to this one. They got requests every now and then for more Crystals from the mines every few days, along with a few packages that come via ship every once and awhile, but nothing besides that, not even a delivery of food or rations. Nothing." I nodded at that.

"Alright, you two stay here and help take those guys back up to the surface, the fighting should have died down by now so it should be safe. Bo-Katan, give them a hand and get the people up, radio the others and tell them to start clearing the floors above us as they move down. I'm going straight to the bottom floor to see what the hell is going on.

Walking back to the now open shaft, I looked down before I jumped, falling down before I used Biotics to land smoothly at the very bottom floor without even a sound. The door before me was thick, heavy duty stuff made from what looked like Cortosis blended with a bit of Durasteel and backed by at least a few millimetres of Neuranium. Rather heavy duty stuff, all things considered, another scan proved that more was going on here than was visible as I noted the area of the scan that was showing up as a blank as sensors refused to penetrate the Neuranium shell around the area, which extended at least another two hundred metres straight down. I chewed on my lip at that before finally deciding to go for it, placing a hand on the door and using a Smear to cause the molecules that made it up to move out of the way, shifting them in such a way that they remained in place before my sensors suddenly got a clear view of what was going on inside.

Strangely enough, there were only a total of fifteen life sighs in all seven levels, and all of them certainly didn't look like they worked here given the fact that they seemed to be strapped into Universal Energy Cages, a system that was specifically designed to detain even a Force User if needed. I frowned at that as I stepped in and looked around, the area was surprisingly well lit, but I didn't like it as I noted a few things right off the bat, namely the large crates of what looked like spare parts and numerous tubs filled with ground-up Kyber crystals. Numerous conveyors were spread around along with robotic arms and a few tables that were scattered here and there before I noted a terminal off to the side as I frowned. The power was on, but it seemed to be busy as it was running a program over the screen, I walked over to it and noted what I was looking at.

Dozens of reports filled the screen as I walked over to it, mostly reports of the current status of numerous beings being kept within the base along with a few things that didn't make any fucking sense like the current status of the Prisoners being kept in the energy cages. All of which reported that they were alive, yet and the mental capabilities of a carrot at the current time. I frowned at that before placing my hand on the machine. It was time to get some fucking answers.

 **XXX**

It took exactly thirteen seconds to crack the encryption on the console. Thirteen, that was impressive and rather worrying in it's own right when every other system that I had encountered had barely lasted more than a few microseconds before it fell, only highlighting just how advanced this system was. Accessing the data beyond that was just as annoying as each level of the system had a much tougher encryption and took me a total of three minutes to crack it all down to root access level before I even bothered looking through anything more. The first thing that I did do, now that I had the root access, was to view the objectives of whatever the system here was meant to be doing.

A moment later, I frowned as I saw the file pop up. This place apparently served as a Hybrid between a secret prison for Force-Users that didn't toe the party line of the Empire while also allowing the various automated systems to study the Force and Midi-chlorians in greater detail than even what was being seen upstairs. The place itself had been a project, apparently, signed off on by the Emperor himself and was being seen as a long term thing to discover the secrets to manipulating the Midi-chlorians themselves to whatever ends the Sith wanted. Automated equipment around the entire facility ensured that work never stopped as it experimented on a total of over three hundred Force-Users, some of the having been kept in stasis since before the Clone Wars, most of them being Jedi, but a few disobedient Sith were also present Ventress was apparently here, and now had the mental ability of a grape thanks to this machine. They had apparently even started looking into modifying Midi-chlorians with Nanodroids, something that had some rather interesting results, from what I read.

Looking closer, I saw what was going on, some techniques actually replicated what I had done with my people while others had different results, leading to the Force User in question, who was being experimented on, to suddenly gain new tricks like Shatterpoints, an affinity for a different branch of Force-based abilities, or just become more powerful in general. It was interesting to say the least as I made a mental note to see about replicating these techniques, modifying them to allow for a degree of stealth as well, especially since I didn't want to be caught out by a Force-User at any given time.

I glanced over my shoulder as I spotted Bo-Katan, Widow, Myssan and nine more Nova Trooper following behind her as they stepped through the hole I had made and I nodded to them as I took my hand off of the console, leaving it wide open for hacking.

"We have what we need. Download everything from this computer along with every other computer system in this base, especially in this section of the facility, before sending it back to the Sicarius. Collect everything of value before telling the Gear Troopers to go for a number seven." I stated as I walked back out of the room and smiled, already using my Biotics to rise into the air, up the shaft of the lift, but not before giving one more command. "Also... Find the captives... Give them a quick end..."

I considered it a mercy given that they were already dead. May as well let them move on to 'become one with the Force' or whatever crap that meant.

When I had first been shown the organisation of the units under my command, one of the things included was a list of codes for how much salvage and loot was to be taken from the site of an attack based on how long they could stay, it ranged from one to ten, with one being simply grabbing anything that looks important within five minutes before firebombing everything else to cover the tracks and ten being to take your time and take everything, even the structure of the very base itself. Seven meant that they were to strip this place down to nothing but the sheet metal walls, stripping out every electronic system, every trinket and everything of value, including the crystals.

Now, about that Gree ship...

 **XXX**

Looking down at her hand, Vis'n grinned as she looked at her first creation in Sith Alchemy. It was a nail, a spike roughly five centimetres long and shaped like a long cuboid with a pointed tip on either end, it was silver in colour, looking absolutely plain, but that was a lie, a carefully constructed lie at that. All one would need to do to see the true scope of what she was holding was to look close enough, a Microscope would serve the purpose well as it would show the millions upon millions of Sith Runes that had been carved into the surface of the nail, and that was without going into the inside of the nail. The inside of the nail, likewise, was covered with the miniscule engravings of millions upon millions of Runes carved over a spider's web of metal that branched out to five gems that were placed within the centreline of the nail, each gem having been conjured through pure Force application as she created this single object, harvesting metal from the planet of Yavin four itself, drawing in the right elements with ease before infusing them with her energy to create the right work.

To create this, it had been the work of five days of constant work while the former Jedi Master Fay and the Red skinned woman, now identified as as Sith hybrid by the name of Exal Kressh, had spent their time collecting Sith relics of great power and interest, numerous tomes and even a few old Sith weapons used by the ancient Massassi. All of these things had been packed away into the Shuttle as Vis' had focused on the masterpiece before her.

Kneeling down, she grasped it with the force before closing her eyes, focusing on the task at hand as she levitated the nail behind her, feeling the point of it pressing into the skin of the back of her neck as pressure increased until the nail broke the skin and kept pushing, blood pooling around it. The nail was aimed at her spine, where it should have impaled it in such a way that would have killed her instantly, instead, the nail started breaking down and bonding her all the way down to the atomic level, changing her on a fundamental level as it continued to work within her as the nail fully dissolved inside of her. Vis'n shuddered as she felt herself change, her body changing as the various augments were fully incorporated down to the atomic level as well, removing the divide between metal and flesh as numerous other paths opened themselves to her. Her body changed further still as the modified Midi-chlorians were changed further, yet retained their stealth-like abilities to other Force-sensitives as she became aware of everything within her body and how it worked, not able to change her augments, as they were gifts from her Master that she dared not touch, but the rest of her body was fair game. She became aware of every cell in her body and how to manipulate, change and alter them, already, numerous automatic processes had started pointing out how certain biological functions could be changed to make them better, more efficient and more effective at channeling the power of the Force.

This was the purpose behind what she had dubbed 'The Changer's Nail', a work of Sith Alchemy that allowed her full control over her own body to the point that she could not only control it down to the atomic level, but fully influence everything inside of it, such as her cells and the various elements floating through her. As the Nail finished it's work, fusing to her completely, she smirked as she opened her eyes once more and, with a thought, caused her hair to grow down, suddenly tying itself into a ponytail that, had she been standing, would have reached her ankles. A moment later, a single thread of hair detached from the ponytail and shot towards an empty Durasteel crate that she had been using as a table, the thread slashed through the air before meeting the Durasteel, which offered no resistance as the corner was suddenly cut off with a monomolecular edged cut.

Grinning in excitement at that, Vis'n pulled the strand back before glancing back around the Cargo bay of the Shuttle, Kressh and Fay were sitting on the far side of the run, moving through Sith tomes to find new information of note, both wearing translation amulets while reading the Ancient Sith language. Exal was currently reading through one about various highly potent Sith Alchemy, mainly that used for the creation of amulets of various designs and purposes, while Fay was reading through an old Manuscript that detailed the creation of Sith warblades.

With a thought, Vis'n spun her hair once more, spreading the black threads into multiple tendrils as she picked herself up and formed a chair out of her own hair, smirking as the comfortable chair let her slip back as she watched the two work, writing down notes in Datapads besides them as Vis'n reached out with another tendril of black hair and grabbed a glass of alcohol from the top of the crate, sipping it with an expression of bliss. Already, her thoughts shifted to how pleased her Master would be with her for this.

She could hardly wait...

 **XXX**

The Grey Secant.

The ship itself was pretty damned impressive once I found it. The damn thing was also rather big, what with it being over two hundred metres tall, five hundred metres wide and another five hundred metres long, the odd design didn't really change anything, especially since the thing had been hidden under three kilometres of solid ice. Surprisingly, the ship was still in pretty good condition after being stuck there for over a few thousand years, the only problem was the power core, some kind of Matter/Antimatter reactor that drew on fuel from another Dimension was not active. Honestly, I was less surprised about the fact that the Gree used a system that drew fuel from an alternative, Anti-matter universe, than I was about the damn thing not being active as I allowed my Blackware to come into play.

It had taken me over seven hours to find the damn ship, that was nothing compared to the six days I spent studying everything within it as my Blackware slowly broke everything down and assimilated the science behind it, copying every single shred of information and translating it thanks to my own understanding of the Gree Language, something I was rather happy about since it made the stuff a lot less of a headache consider I did it instinctively. The fact that Gree language made full use of colours and geometry for terms and phrases, one can imagine how difficult it would be to make sense of.

I, personally, put it just a few steps below trying to understand a Vorlon when they were being assholes, but above the Ancients when they were being dicks.

Still, in the end, I got what I came for, and then some. The ship knew a lot about Gree science and technology, something I was interested in since Gree computers used Quantum-linked, neural networks made up from Bioengineered cell structures. Not only that, but each computer circuit was actually able to adapt to make the best use of any energy that came into it, not to mention the sheer fact that they were capable of adapting and changing to allow them to handle all kinds of crazy shit. As a joke, I decided to test this by telling the computer to draw me a circle with 372 degrees, and, I shit you not, the computer came up with a circle with 372 degrees with all the mathematics to back it up inside of three minutes.

The Gree were fucking smart bastards, there is simply no other way to say that simple fact.

One thing, however, that I especially liked was the presence of a Material Synthesis array as well as the designs for a Hypergate system, as in, massive gateways that made Hyperspace wormholes through space that reduced travel time to zero. Dear lord, the Gree even had a left a design for a shipboard drive system that could use that same technology, the Grey Secant had probably improved it since the built in semi-AI was also programmed with an R&D function as well, showing both the original design and the current one that it had created, both, of which, were insanely more potent than any Hyperdrive but a Gree design, and even then, they would out perform it for the sheer fact that travel time was non-existent. The only real differences between the two, and every design between them, was the total amount of power needed to open the wormhole and sustain it long enough to get through. Which, for the original, was insane amounts that could probably have put entire Star systems to shame over the course of a year, the latest design was little better since I was pretty sure that Coruscant used less power in a year than this thing used for a single jump.

Regardless, by the time the six days were up, the Grey Secant was gone and I had acquired all the various secrets tucked away within it. However, that left me wit one thing on my mind as I rode back to the Imperial Base knowing that my men were still raiding it for everything of value.

what should I do to piss in Palpy's face after this, since each of my attacks often came with more egg thrown on Palpy's face...

...

... I have an idea...

 **XXX**

... Ok... I'd admit, I might have gone a bit far... But I was honestly too fucking lost in my amusement to care at this stage.

Cyberdemon V3.01 was working perfectly, having gained root access to the Holonet itself and allowing me to pretty much fuck over the entire network whenever I wanted as I was doing right now, effectively taking control of every screen in the Galaxy connected to the Holonet before showing a black screen.

That was when the Imperial March started to play as the Opening crawl for Star Wars Episode four; A New Hope, played over the screen following the classic 'A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away', just for the hell of it. The opening crawl happened, and I was rather glad I had an eye inside the Emperor's throne room thanks to the holo-projector connected to the Holonet, because his reaction to this was pure gold. The Imperial march stopped as the opening crawl finished before it displayed a video that I found rather amusing as it showed two men with cellos walking over a platform, two planets in the background with a half finished Death Star hanging over head, not that anyone outside of the highest levels of the Empire knew what it was.

The number of slacked jaws and paling faces alone was worth exposing my knowledge of the project. Especially when Palpy turned around and started _screaming_ for someone to find where I was and kill me as messily as possible, naturally, I was less inclined to allowing this course of action to come to pass, mostly because I felt I had too much to live for... That and because pissing the Imps off was too much fun. Anyway, to anyone watching this, they might have been able to recognise it as the Cello Wars by ThePianoGuys on youtube, still, after a few minutes, the video came to an end to reveal me, standing before the camera and overlooking a vast gulf of space with my hands behind my back and in full armor. I smirked inside my helmet, it was time to have some fun.

"Greetings one and all, My name is Riddick, and you're watching the Trolling the Empire. Not the best name, I know, but I honestly couldn't think of anything better to call it off the top of my head. Anyway, I'm sure you're all wondering where I've attacked, what I've done or what I'm planning to do, but the simple truth is that, frankly, the Imperial Idiots have it backwards. I have next to no plan and am currently playing as it comes, they've spent the last..." I paused, glancing at an imaginary watch as the actual date appeared on my HUD. "Five months since my first appearance on the cityscapes of Coruscant trying to figure out my endgame, and all their guesses have been so far off the mark, it is not even funny."

"Now, I'm sure that the Emperor is sitting within the Dick-Compensator Palace of his, screaming insults and demanding answers when the idiots in question have nothing to offer, and he would be correct as I've taken care to stay that way. I enjoy my privacy quite a bit and prefer being left alone, but, then again, pissing in the faces of a Grand Moff is also too fun to pass up so I do it for no other reason than because those idiots need to be taken down a notch... Or twenty." I clapped my hands together, clasping them before me as I leaned into the camera, taking a tone that was of mocking sincerity before continuing.

"Now, I'm sure I know what the Emperor is saying now. He's sure to be shouting and demanding about about how I shouldn't mock him or his Empire, and thus, I direct to Palpy this: I am sorry, Palpy. I am trying not to mock the Empire, I am also failing not to mock the Empire. It simply appears that my Mockery gland is simply too well developed and it is difficult not to mock you. I shall endeavour to do better in the future."

Following this, I thought I did a pretty good job of holding myself together and keep my straight face... For all of ten seconds before I very nearly bust a gut.

"Ptf HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!" I shouted as I bent over backwards, erupting in mirth as I held my gut. This was not helped by the feed from the Imperial Palace where Palpatine was currently raving like a lunatic and screaming for my head.

Huh, I did not know a Human could go that colour naturally, then again, Palpy had a passing knowledge of Sith Alchemy, so it wasn't out of the range of possible, at least for him...

"Anyway, moving on to my last message of the day: Really, it's more like a question for Palpy because he reminds me of a dude by the name of Santa Clause. Any relation, Palpy? Because you remind me of that dude for the fact you are both old men, love to touch children and placing them in your laps. Anyway, to the Galaxy, I am Riddick, and you only live once, so live a life you will remember!" I shouted, taking a line from the Avicii song 'The Nights'.

The screen went black as I watched Palpy going nuts on the other side of the Galaxy and smirked as I decided to let the music roll.

 _"Target on my back, Lone survivor lasts, they got me in their sights, no surrender no, trigger fingers go, living a dangerous life. Hey, hey, hey, everyday when I wake, I'm trying to get up, they're knocking me down, chewing me up, spitting me out."_

I smirked as the sounds of feel Invincible by Skillet played on behind me as I closed the link down and let everything return to normal, still, the sheer chaos that was caused had been worth it.

I wonder if I can get Palpy to blow a gasket next time...? Worth a shot.

 **XXX**

 **AN: A big shout out to Sajuuk for recommending the video that was described, I would recommend watching it as you read this as the idea had me laughing my head off for a good while as I pictured the reactions. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and tell me what you think so that I can try and improve for the next Chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely for recreational purposes.**

 **AN: Ok, so, here is another Chapter for you lot to have a look through, hope you like it since I'm using this as build up to something next Chapter. No, I won't be telling you just yet, that would ruin the surprise, so don't ask. Also, as a sidenote, the updates in the future will be coming a bit slower since I'm going to be doing more stuff pretty soon to take up my time. Just something to keep in mind.**

 **XXX**

Midi-chlorians were interesting, really not the surprising all things considered, but simply learning more about them was interesting. They were a symbiotic hivemind organism that was pretty damn mindless beyond the commands given to the Midi-chlorians by the user of them to create the Force. You see, Midi-chlorians were a kind of psionic creature, a single example of this organism wasn't able to do much, but millions of them working together could move mountains. This actually feed into why having more Midi-chlorians per cell lead to more powerful Force-sensitives, because they had each creature was linked to the next, acting like a massive amplifier for each other and, even though the actual amplification per Midi-chlorian was small, but still, having about five thousand per cell was more than enough to do some pretty decent Force tricks. But once more, that was only a part of it since the Midi-chlorians worked on a system, they drew energy from the user in order to survive and, in exchange, they allowed their host to use the power of the Force, hence why a Force user could get tired from using the force, all those little organisms sucking energy from their bodies and it would lead to a massive drain rather quickly.

Along with that, the Midi-chlorians worked on acts of will, the stronger the will, the stronger the resulting action, which was how someone with a lower Midi-chlorian count could beat someone with a higher one in a straight fight. Of course, that was if you didn't take cheating into account and it was a straight fight, something I could easily imagine seeing in the Jedi, but next to nothing of the like happening within the Sith, especially since cheating was second nature to most of them, something I fully understood.

The obvious example would have had to be Anakin Skywalker, strong willed and with a high Midi-chlorian count, over twenty thousand if I remembered right, that was the reason he was so powerful when compared to even the Masters of the Jedi Order, because he had the two things needed to get the Midi-chlorians to actually do something in spades. As for the Force itself, I had looked into that, look into the data I had gathered on Ilum as well as some of the various records that weren't stored in Holocrons from the Jedi Archives, I even had the Great Holocron, a large holocron shaped like a dodecahedron about the size of a football and filled with ancient knowledge and dozens of other things as the ages had progressed. I fully planned to give it back to the Jedi Order when Luke founded the New Order, but I would keep it until such a time that such an action wouldn't bring the attention of half the Galaxy down on my head... Well, more than they already were.

Moving on.

The Force itself was rather interesting, a complex lattice web of energy connections that spread through each and every Midi-chlorian, a web that formed into two sectors that either focused on the many, or the few. The side focused on the many led more towards inner peace, serenity and calm, going for a more collected approach and worked best as a means of working together, of defence and healing, this was the supposed 'Light' side of the Force that the Jedi used. The opposite of that, the 'Dark' side of the Force, went more towards an emotional response and focused on the individual rather than the group, it worked best alone, empowering singular beings and making them stronger, faster and tougher. The seductive whisper of the Dark Side, as some called it, was actually just a side-effect by those who had delved too deeply into the 'Light', a subconscious desire for personal power that remained, no matter how deep they dived into the Light. Various powers coming off of this were all due to the nature of the Psionic creatures, even the ability to see the future, it was all rather interesting.

However, aside from the theory, I was more interested in the practical applications of this kind of information. This had lead me to started experimenting...

 **XXX**

"P-Please! Stop! I beg you! Have mercy!"

"HELP ME...!"

"I-I have connections! Friends! Money! Just... Just name a price! Please! Just let meEEAAAARGH!"

 **XXX**

The results... Were interesting.

Turns out what I actually did with my Blackware was a bit more interesting than I thought. Originally, I thought I was effectively putting a wall around them to prevent them being detected by absorbing any of the pulses that Force-sensitives used to detect beings, instead, I was doing something entirely different. You see, the Force was an energy lattice structure that had each Midi-chlorian connected to every other Midi-chlorian through dozens of links, what my Blackware had done was that it had severed those links, causing the Midi-chlorians within Vis'n to create a separate Energy lattice that could only be accessed by those Midi-chlorians with the same modification. It was kind of like having a radio and the main channel being the public one and everything else having heavy encryption on it so that only those using it can actually use it. Testing had shown me that such things were possible, along with the infusion of Midi-chlorians into a Non-Force user, the process being difficult, and rather painful from what I had observed, but possible, the main problem came from getting Midi-chlorians to properly bond with the new host.

Out of the 62 people that Myssan and Widow had captured, only 33 of them had even been able to survive the implantation process needed before another ten died while I was working on them. Truthfully, I was rather apathetic to them screaming in horror and pain, my morals, whatever was left of them, were silent about me doing this to them, not that it mattered, I had gone through all 62 of them and found nothing but a bunch of monsters that would gladly bomb a planet to ash so long as it made them look good, their political allies look good, and advance them further along on their agenda. All of them had killed and ordered the slaughter of entire settlements simply to remove an 'annoyance'.

They got what they deserved.

Still, further testing showed interesting results when I carried out certain modifications to the Midi-chlorians within them. Some modifications resulted in an increase in the amplification effect, allowing for more power, but less control unless the person had enough willpower to deal with it while others caused the reverse, a reduction in power, but an exponential increase in control. It was a balancing act, but it did have some interesting effects, like allowing some to develop abilities like Shatterpoints, along with showing me how my energy lattice differed from the one normally used by the Force. This being that the whole Light/Dark thing was not programmed into it, the concept of it had been removed from my one, but could still be accessed through a one-way link to the main network, allowing those on my Network to reach out, but those outside of it to be completely unaware of it. It even removed them from being able to be sensed since the rest of the network simply acted like they didn't exist, a resulting blind spot like the Yuuzhan Vong.

Regardless, I would need to wait until Vis'n came back aboard once we reached Yavin four, another trip that would take another thirteen days, but it was worth it, if only for the Sith artifacts to study before we headed for a moon hidden deep within Wild Space, the apparent home of Celeste Morne and the Muun Talismen. Still, I dared not think too much about what I might find when Vis'n came aboard, and I sure as hell wasn't going to access the link to her Greybox until after she came back onboard, if only to stave off the eventual headache I was sure would follow.

 **XXX**

Standing in the hangar once more, slightly more full with the fact that the HSAMs had remained in the main one, I looked as the Theta-class Shuttle came hovering in, wings already rising into the air as I frowned, a quick scan from the Sicarius was more than enough to tell me how many people were onboard, along with telling me that there was two more than their should have been. A quick link to Vis'n to find some answers... Lead to... _Interesting_ results as I suddenly accessed her mind, a lot deeper than anything I should have been able to as I felt her surprise, she knew I was in her head, but instead of being horrified, she seemed ecstatic about it. Her mind altered itself around me as I watched, it shifted entirely as it moved to recognise me and, from what I could tell, give me root access to her mind.

She had literally handed me the keys to her mind and couldn't have been happier to do so. I frowned at that, struggling to hold back the grimace as I looked through her memories and raised an eyebrow before feeling the need to punch ROB grow. He had dropped off two insanely powerful, Master-level Force Users, influenced Vis'n into brainwashing the both of them, and had even bloody dry raped the both of them, much like Myssan did with Widow.

"Dear fucking lord... Why do I have to deal with this shit...?" I muttered under my breath as the Shuttle came in for a landing and I pulled back out of her mind, feeling traces of what appeared to be sadness from Vis'n at me leaving her mind, but I pushed those thoughts behind me as I honestly found what she had done rather interesting. I'd need to talk to her about this 'Changer's Nail' that she had made because it sounded bloody brilliant. As the Shuttle came to a stop, I saw the ramp lower and Vis'n was the first one to step out, practically skipping out as I noted a few changes to her, mainly that she no longer had her hair tied in dreads, now having it styled in a long, black braid that she had looped once around her neck before going down her back and hanging just above her knees. The moment she stepped out, her eyes instantly locked with mine and I saw her giving a beaming smile as she skipped out of the shuttle towards me, followed by the two other Force users, Kalia Fay and Exal Kressh, both names that I recognised easily as both being powerful Force users. Something that was easy to understand, what with one having a few centuries of experience under her belt while the other had been the Apprentice of the Sith Emperor for a reason.

"It is good to see you again, Master. I hope that all is well." She spoke as she bowed, the other two doing likewise, but staying bowed until addressed as Vis'n rose back up, but remained with her head leaned down submissively.

"You as well, Vis'n. I... See that you're trip to Korriban and Yavin four was a productive one." I remarked as I glanced to the two women behind her as she beamed at that. "Please, gather all your things and come with me, I've been looking into some things about the Force while you were away that I want you to have a look at. We'll drop off Fay and Kressh in their own rooms along the way, but go and grab anything that you need from the Shuttle quickly before coming we head off. The ACMs will handle moving all the stuff into the proper storage areas while you're gone, so don't worry about that." Vis'n nodded at that as the other two seemed to finally raise themselves from looking at the ground, but stayed silent as Vis'n ran back to the Shuttle and practically leaped up the ramp, I raised an eyebrow at that behaviour, as I was in no real hurry besides the idea that the sooner we got to start talking, the more things we could get through. She came bounding back out a moment later, her braid trailing behind her as she did so before coming to a stop besides me with a smile on her face as I nodded to her, noting the Datapad in her hand before turning and heading out the Hangar, the girls following behind me.

"Let's go." I stated as we walked out of the room, I was still more than aware of the beaming smile that Vis' had on her face, but said nothing about it as I continued on. I just hoped it didn't leaded to anything bad in the future for me, then again, with my luck and the ROB clearly playing with my life, I highly doubted that I was going to be _that_ lucky.

 **XXX**

Vis'n couldn't help herself as she kept smiling all the way along the corridors, walking behind the Master as the two of them quickly made it to his quarters, where he immediately took a seat by the deck in the room while offering another to her, a spare one that he kept around for guests.

"Now, I wanted you to give me a hand with this since I figured you might be able to shed a bit more light on it." Riddick spoke as he picked up a Datapad and handed it to her. "Read this and tell me what you can make of these readings, I want to confirm a few things."

Vis'n didn't say anything, simply nodding as she accepted the Datapad and started reading. The more she read, the more interested she became as it showed that this was the research that the Master had clearly carried out, the fact that it was on a bunch of Imperials that would sooner sell their own mothers to slavery to advance their careers was of little consequence to her. It was interesting as it looked into the relationship between Midi-chlorians and how they actually worked beyond the mysticism that the Jedi and the Sith had for it, it also explained quite a few things that she was capable of doing. However, the Master was right in that some help was needed, he had left the sections on Sith Alchemy and Magic completely blank as, for one, it was easy to see why since the readings he had gotte from what appeared to be a few Jedi Holocrons, showed a mess of data with some of the Midi-chlorians having been arranged to store the data within the crystals. However, the actual data itself was virtually impossible to decrypt without a way of isolating what was being stored and where. Vis'n nodded at that since she could see the pattern well enough herself.

"You want to know how the Midi-chlorians relate in terms of both Sith Alchemy and Sith magic, beyond that, you also want to know how they relate to the creation of items like Amulets, right Master?" She asked, getting a nod in turn.

"Yeah." He stood and paced around at that. "The problem with the actual data is the simple fact that the Midi-chlorians have no real method of sorting themselves to store the data, which makes it difficult to identify what is and is not present within each section of a given artifact. The altered nature of some artifacts doesn't help all that much since they tend to shift the translation, whatever that may be, to something else when I try to understand what the hell it is storing without having to rely on the Force." Once more, Vis'n nodded at that as she remained seated as she thought about the answer.

The most obvious one was to look at an active holocron and scan it for the Midi-chlorians while it was in use, but that would be difficult since it would also require someone to be fully capable of delving into it while being scanned, along with knowing what was being accessed in the first place. It was an interesting concept, one that she found truly interesting as she considered what this could mean as Holocrons could be translated into binary for ease of translating. Her eyes widened at that, a thought coming to her as she considered that as she consulted her own notes on what she had learned. The data had to be stored somehow, like a memory of what was stored where, a dictionary, finding that would mean that they would be able to find everything else.

"Master, maybe we are looking at this the wrong way." She voiced as he stopped pacing, looking surprised, probably having been lost in thought and forgotten that she was present. Not that she minded as it was bound to happen. "Maybe we shouldn't be looking for the data itself, but the connection between each piece of data, the dictionary. I could access one of the Holocrons while you scan it for activity before seeing what you get and compare."

"That might be dangerous for you. I have to allow Nanodroids to infiltrate the Holocrons to scan the Midi-chlorians present, doing while a person is actively using it... Yeah, no, that ain't happening." He stated flatly. Vis'n rose to protest, but the Master cut her off quickly. "It's not that I don't think you're capable of doing it, it's just that I'm hesitant to throw the life of an ally away without considering a possible way of doing it without putting your life in potential danger. Using the Imperials as test subjects to examine how Midi-chlorians react was completely different since all of them were unrepentant monsters that would, and have, scorched entire cities down to bedrock for not following the Empire's party line." Vis'n nodded at that, reluctant to leave it there as her mind considered options.

Her Master had said that he was unwilling to risk her life, something that she cherished deeply as it showed that he considered her worthy, but he had stated that he wanted this, to understand the Holocrons and have a way of translating them into data. Why he didn't just imprint himself with Midi-chlorians was something that she considered a point of trivia as he might have another purpose for these items even without using them as data storage for only those with the Force. A thousand possibilities ran through her mind before she settled on one as she reached out with the Force, tracing events to find everything that she needed. A Holocron in his top left desk drawer, the Nanodroids held in a one litre tank with each of them connected to a wireless datapad, both lying on the desk. With that done, she considered what to do about her Master, knowing that he was powerful and that if he moved to stop her, there would be very little that she would be able to do. The Force itself wouldn't work on him, not as it was normally, and certainly not before she had used the Changer's Nail on herself.

Now, however, she could feel him through the bond they shared, feel his mind just as he could feel hers, but it was walled off, completely encircled and impossible to absail since the wall was simply took thick. However, she didn't need to do anything like that, merely to distract him for a second as her hair weaved itself together, forming into several tendrils and slipping down to the ground, slipping along the ground as they shifted colour, becoming virtually invisible to the world around them. The Master didn't notice as he continued pacing, thinking about ideas while she considered options and then made her move.

 _Mesmerism!_

The attack was unexpected and something that the Master didn't see coming, but he didn't notice because of these facts, suddenly stilling hide step as she smiled at that, her hair moving more boldly as the Holocron, Nanodroids and Datapad were taken from the desk and slipped into her braid, disappearing from sight as she expanded her hair slightly to make it look less obvious. A moment later, she reversed the technique and caused the Master to resume pacing as if nothing had ever happened, they kept talking, discussing alternatives before, after another two hours, Vis'n left since the Master didn't want to keep her from whatever activities that she might have had planned, especially since Vis'n had already set a pattern of spending her spare time studying Holocrons and records that had already been gathered from the Jedi Temple. With that in mind, she smirked as she went back to her own quarters, prize in hand and already knowing what to do as she began the process.

She would show her Master that he could rely on her, no matter what.

 **XXX**

Sprinting through the halls of the Sicarius, I grit my teeth as I quickly connected with the ship and found Vis'n, found her doing exactly what I told her not to do as she connected to the Nanodroid-infected Holocron through the Force. I sprinted through the halls, pushing myself to move faster as I linked with the ship, trying to get it to shift to allow me to create the straightest path, unfortunately, I could feel that the ship was shifting to do the opposite, trying to create a longer path and blocking my way. I growled at that as I felt something holding the system, making it harder the more I tried to push, finally causing me to give up and just keep running through the maze of dark corridors within the ship.

It had taken me less than fifteen minutes to notice that Vis'n had taken the devices in question, having gotten caught up in reading the datapad that she had left me, but when I did, I instantly saw what she was thinking before the link was slammed shut, once more, probably, by ROB. I could practically hear the fucker laughing in my ear as I felt Vis'n suddenly jump in pain as the the Midi-chlorians connected and she tried to force her way through it, regardless. I grimaced at that, hating the fact that I was right as I kept moving even though I was half tempted to just start punching holes through the armored corridor walls to get there faster, I decided against it, if for no other reason than because I felt it would be a waste of materials. Using my Biotics, I lightened myself and used a few Gravitational tunnels to speed myself up, moving through the corridors faster than I had any right to as a physical being. Even so, the journey took me over an hour compared to the ten minutes it should have taken had I not been side tracked by the ROB, who had decided to fuck with me even further when I started using my Biotics. All the while, I could feel Vis'n through the link, her pain increasing and decreasing at points, but the former being more significant than the latter as the decrease in pain was much less than the increase, setting higher baselines with each 'pulse', as it were.

Eventually, I came to the room in question, lurking at the very edge of the inner hull and didn't bother slowing down, instead, I kept moving, not even bothering with the door as I increased my mass just as I made contact and kept going like an armored juggernaut. The room itself was small, sparse and lacking in anything since this was meant to be little more than a damage-control section designed to be moved around to take the place of critical systems in case a shot penetrated the hull. In the room, I saw Vis'n, her facial muscles tensed as I saw blood dripping down from her lip as her teeth bit into it, the cyan Jedi Holocron floating in front of her as a fog of orange Nano-droids floated around it. Looking down, I saw the datapad by her side and moved to get her out of her trance, knowing that I needed to disrupt her connection in order to bring her out of it. Moving closer, I instantly went to grab her shoulder, to shaker her out of her trance when her hair started moving.

I barely had a moment to blink, an impressive feat given all the tech I had jammed into myself, before my wrists were suddenly yanked behind my back, strands of her black hair having woven themselves into miniature braids slightly thinner than a human pinkie before wrapping around me. My hands bound behind me as I had more braids grabbing my legs, waist and another few wrapping around my neck, all the while, I restrained the thought of using my Biotics to simply blast my way free, I was trying to wake Vis'n up without causing her additional pain, not make her feel like I ripped half her head off. From the neck up, her hair seemingly working by a mind of it's own, wrapped around my neck and up to cover my mouth before stopping just below my nose, another few braids instantly going and wrapping around my eyes as I groaned.

This was going to become a running joke for that damned ROB, I could tell.

I felt the strands tighten around me for but a moment before loosening, not enough to let me move freely, but just enough to be fairly comfortable as I remained still as well, seeing as I had nothing better to do. True, I could have just used a Pull Field to yank Vis'n into a wall to wake her up, but I had already done enough to hurt her, especially since I had already brainwashed her, looking back, that had not been one of my... _Better_ moments. I ground my teeth together as I thought about that, the link was murky at best, not working properly as all I could get through it was little more than feelings of pain and agony.

This continued for another five minutes, feeling her experiencing more and more pain before it just... stopped. Through my Electroreception and pulses of Dark Energy, I could see Vis'n moving from her seated position on the ground where she had been sitting cross-legged before the Holocron. She seemed to be fine, all things considered, an echo of pain still lingering in her system before it was replaced with... Excitement? I wondered what had happened as she seemed to have picked up the datapad and was now looking through it as the Nanodroids returned to their canister container before I detected her looking in my direction, affection and more excitement flared in her mind through the masked connection before I felt the hairs around me moving as more braids formed, grabbing me under my armpits, around my thighs and shins before I felt my legs being bent, my arms being yanked in front of me along with my arms being bent until I looked as though I was sitting in a chair. A moment later, I felt the hairs under me shifting as they weaved themselves together before dropping me down, more braids moving to wrap around my waist, ankles, wrists and neck before the braids that were already present disappeared. Feeling around me, it looked like I was sitting in a molded plastic stacking chair as my feet were held in front of me, Vis'n kept a hold of the Datapad as she moved towards me. I didn't have to wonder long as to what she was doing as I suddenly felt a weight on my lap, two limbs wrapping around my waist as her feet, which she had taken out of her shoes, now crossed behind my waist.

The bindings on my jaw disappeared a moment later, along with the ones on my eyes, but I didn't get a chance to utter a single word before Vis'n slammed her lips into mine. I had to admit, I had not seen this coming, at least, not this soon since Widow and Myssan had already shown that they were clearly being influenced by ROB in some manner. Still, my surprise lasted long enough for Vis'n to slip her tongue into my mouth before I felt it lengthen inside my mouth, even split into three identical tongues as one wrapped around my own tongue and pulled me towards her, deepening the kiss. Another happily moved around my mouth, gliding over every nock and cranny of it as she seemed to take great joy out of doing so as her last tongue seemed to be trying to make it's way down my throat.

I had no idea how long that lasted, but it was more than long enough for a normal Human, and a lot of other races, to run out of breath.

Suffice to say, I wasn't going anywhere for quite a while, what with Vis'n refusing to get off me and let me go.

 **XXX**

"So, you know where your going, right?" I asked as I stood by the ramp of the Nu-class Shuttle, the thing having been fully stocked back up and I was ready to head off, the Hyperdrive being fully charged and ready for a long distance trip as the Cargo hold was stocked with enough food for a trip lasting several months. Across from me, Bo-Katan nodded with a slight smile as she put her hand on her waist, shifting her weight to that side a moment later.

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, Mandalore. It's not like you haven't already asked me that a few dozen times." Bo-Katan bite back sarcastically as I smiled slightly.

"Sorry, old habits die hard. Prothean military mindset is to never assume that everyone is on the same page as you and to constantly check to ensure everyone knows what they are doing, of course, that also means that we're a lot more critical about Military Intelligence since fuck ups with them are generally rather large. Still, can you answer the question one more time, Bo-Katan? If only to settle my raging, Prothean paranoia." I quipped back, really, it wasn't my habit, but it was true about the Prothean military. Thought, omitted the fact that a failure in everyone being on the same page generally had those people getting shot, same thing went for people providing shitty intel, though the punishment that Javik stated he would have given Lieutenant Victus on Tuchanka was actually a rather mild one by Prothean standards during their height.

Guess they couldn't go through with wasting so many lives for what they deemed as 'insignificant' mistakes, huh?

"Sure." Bo-Katan shot back, rolling her eyes as she smiled. "You want us to head for a system you found out in the Unknown, heading for the fourth planet in the system and establishing a temporary base there in what you called the 'Lehon' system. After that, we are to remain there, building up a base on the surface of the planet for some R&R while a crew on the Sicarius will go to a few of the Gas Giants in the system and harvest materials for what you called an 'Internal Structure Evolution'. Happy?" I nodded at that with a beaming smile.

"Yes. Thank you for that, Bo-Katan. Hope you enjoy the chance to relax a bit." I stated as I turned to walk up the ramp. "I should be back in a few weeks to a month at most, just hang around the fourth planet, Lehon, until I show back up."

"But what abo-" Bo-Katan started, trying to ask about if I got into some trouble while I was down on the planet. I smiled at that as I cut her off.

"I've got a built-in QEC linked with the Sicarius. If I get into any trouble, I'll be able to contact you lot instantly, so don't worry about it." I stated as I waved over my shoulder before heading into the Shuttle, powering it up and leaving the Sicarius behind. Said ship turned and entered Hyperspace a moment later, heading off for Lehon, the three Hyperdrives, combined with the Mass Effect Drive Cores, meant that the ship would take less than a few days thanks to the new Gree-inspired Navigation computers and the Jedi back alley Hyperlanes rather than a few weeks for myself in the Shuttle. As I hung in orbit, I did a quick modification to the Shuttle, setting it up to be summoned by a specific signal to the location of the sender, allowing me to simply jump out and fall towards the planet, exactly what I planned to do as the knowledge of three days ago came back to me.

Vis'n hadn't stopped snogging me for the better part of three hours, not something that I didn't enjoy, but the fact that I had pretty much turned her into a fanatic was rather off-putting to say the least when I looked back on my actions. I ended up asking her about it and she didn't give a damn either way, simply glad to be where she was, another thing I blamed on my own short-sightedness, the only good thing that came from her little experiment three days ago was that I now had the cypher to cracking open Force-based artifacts and interfacing with them without using the Force. Rather useful, to be perfectly honest as we ran a few more tests to make sure it all worked out correctly.

Vis'n decided to showcase that it worked by predicting the outcome of numerous tests while the Nanodroids were still working, something I found annoying and worrying as she shut down her pain response to prove that the technique worked. Exal and Fay also helped, both of them apparently working to properly store all the artifacts away within the central vault within the core of the ship, a heavily armored chamber with numerous inertia canceler systems based on ME-tech. I also had both of them upgraded, readjusting them to using my new network for the Force Users that I now had, allowing them to lose the amulets of concealment for the time being. The two had also decided to get themselves augmented even further, Fay going for augmenting her body for reaction time and muscle strength, but focusing on upgrading her Midi-chlorians, both by increasing their numbers and by switching them from being general purpose to being more attuned for control and accuracy. Exal, on the other hand, augmented herself with multiple layers of sub-dermal armor made from a mixture of Hydrablood steel and Mandalorian Iron, increasing her reaction time and adding a secondary circulatory system that pumped Lifeblood through her body. The Sith Hybrid also decided to go the opposite path of Fay, instead of going for control, she went for raw power instead, while also increasing her Midi-chlorian count well passed what Fay did, meaning that she could do some truly insane shit.

To put that into perspective, Fay had upgraded her Midi-chlorian count to sit around the fifty thousand per cell range, Exal, on the other hand, had decided to go and upgrade her cells to contain somewhere in the region of 155 thousand Midi-chlorians per cell. That amount of amplification and the sheer number meant that she was could literally rip planets in half if she really wanted to... _From across a fucking solar system._

Shaking my head, I dismissed those things as I looked at the unfolding ramp before me and the surface of the moon below. Truth was, I was expecting a fight as I had come fully armed, my N7 Typhoon and Black Widow both being present along with an Ares Rifle, a pair of Vladimir Shotguns and a Hercules Battlehammer behind my waist, wearing my full armor as I looked down. I knew that Muun, the spirit of the Sith Lord in the Talismen, was probably going to be an ass, along with how there was already a number of Rakghouls that were probably on the planet below, left overs of the crew that Vader had left behind two years ago when he abandoned the planet and destroyed any means of leaving it. Mentally shrugging, I smirked as I tipped over the edge, jet thruster vanes on the back of my armor kicking in as I tipped before sending me rocketing through the void and towards the ever-growing moon below.

Here's to hoping I don't have to fight my way through a swarm of Rakghouls.

 **XXX**

 **BAM! BAM! BAMBAMBAM! BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM!**

"Stay dead! You fucking unholy piece of shit!" I shouted as I looked at my latest kill. Rakghouls, in all honesty, were pretty easy to kill with the shotguns that I rather liked, both firing slugs of Uranium Hexafluoride at a few dozen times the speed of sound. The problem, however, came from the fact that there was more than one type of Rakghoul running around and I had just ran into my third Eyeless Rakghoul, a massive mound of flesh, fat and muscles that ate up bullets rather easily with thick bones and an even thicker skull. I literally had to shove my gun into the fucker's throat and hold down the trigger under the back of it's head shot off before I could honestly claim it was dead.

That didn't mean that I didn't shoot it a few more times just to make sure it wasn't playing dead on me as I looked around the area. My immediate landing zone on the planet was covered with the corpses of Rakghouls, more than a few hundred of the basic ones with two more Eyeless lying on the ground, either torn apart by Gunfire or by my Biotics. The dark, rocky landscape looked like something out of a hellish battlefield as smoke was still rising off a few of the burning corpses that I had hit with my Ares Rifle. I sighed at that as I holstered my Shotguns and checked my information, looking for the coordinates that had been supplied by ROB and saw that I was a few dozen metres away from where Morne was. With that in mind, I sighed as I rubbed my nose through my helmet.

"Well... So much for being optimistic..." I muttered under my breath as I carried on, walking down a shallow slope and into a shallow valley where a ridge overlooked deeper into the valley floor, along what I assumed to have been a rive at some point before it dried up. Glancing over the ridge, I forced myself to keep moving as I saw the horde of Rakghouls looking at me, some of them still clothed in the remains of Imperial Officer uniforms or Stormtrooper armor, but it was clear that they no longer were those people anymore. Looking further, I even saw that some of them were holding weapons and looking ready to use them as some of them were even pointed in my general direction, however, that was not the biggest thing to catch my attention.

No, that was taken up by the person standing on the ridge. A woman looking to be in her twenties, standing tall and looking at me with hard eyes that seemed to flicker between red and blue, though more of the latter than the former, thankfully. Black hair covered her head while most of it was tied and wrapped in cloth to form a ponytail that reached down to her waist, around her neck, I easily spotted the Muun Talismen, it's legs wrapped around her neck along with the gems gleaming with inner power in the darkness of the Moon. Over her body, she wore a silver and grey vest top that stopped halfway down her midriff, pressing against a generous bust while durasteel shoulder plates hung from it. Long, fingerless gloves reached up to just below her shoulders while leaving her fingers, knuckles and thumbs uncovered while series of metal plates overlapped to form a Kama that wrapped around her waist and stopped halfway down her thighs. The rest of her legs were covered by loose-fitting grey trousers while a pair of black boots covered her feet. This was Celeste Morne, the current holder of the Muun Talismen and probably more than a little insane.

"Who are you?!" She shouted at me as I came to a stop, igniting her Lightsaber and pointing it in my direction, eyes narrowed, probably from not being able to feel me in the force.

"My name is Riddick. I came here after reading a report about Darth Vader's encounter with you two years ago, I'm a rebel against the Sith, but I'm also a scientist. I came to ask if you wanted off this rock and if you would allow me to study the amulet around your neck." I stated simply, no point lying about shit as her eyes narrowed again, once more, I could guess why.

"... Why can't I feel you in the Force?" She asked, her hand wavered as I remained still, not wanting to provoke an aggressive reaction.

"My people evolved in an area of the Universe where no Midi-chlorians could reach us. As a result, we don't exist in the Force due to simply lacking any for it to latch on to. However, that is one of the reasons that I came here." I stated, pointing at the amulet around her neck. "That amulet is supposed to be an impressive piece of Sith Alchemy and I have been wanting to study such things to better understand how the innate enchantments function it relation to the Midi-chlorians around it." I saw Morne's head twitch at that last bit, her head going off to the side as I guessed that was where the Sith Spirit was standing, a moment later, she looked back at me and snarled, her eyes going red as the Rakghouls behind her took aggressive stances, some even hissing.

"DIE, SITH SCUM!" She shouted as she waved her Lightsaber and the Rakghouls surged forwards like a flood. I sighed once more.

"Why is it always the hard way?" I wondered to myself for a moment before Dark Energy flared through my body. A wave of energy suddenly radiating from me and swept over everything around me, rock was suddenly turned into a fine powder while organic matter instantly dissolved into component elements as the molecular bonds were uniformly snapped as they made contact with the energy wave. Morne was spared as I opened a gap in the wave for her, but the Rakghouls weren't, all of them suddenly falling into nothing more than a giant puddle of water with dozens of other elements in their powder forms floating, or sinking, within it. Morne paid it no notice as she was still moving, her momentum carrying her to me as I pulled out my Battlehammer and held it up, blocking the first strike she made as I frowned, she was a lot faster and stronger than the idiots I had fought at Mygeeto. Then again, that was to be expected since she was a Jedi Shadow from the Old Republic during the Great War, she had lived in a time of combat and, as such, had honed her skills to a razor edge.

Still, I was no slouch either as I blocked the overhead strike with the hammer, leaning the staff of it to the side as the blow was carried over while I swung around, taking advantage of her redirection and freeing my off hand before whacking her in the side, lightly. The impact wasn't all that hard, the worst it might have done was bruised a rib, but for a Force user, such an injury was easily ignored or prevented by reinforcing their body with the Force. Besides knocking Morne off her feet, the attack did nothing but give me space as she back flipped and landed with all the grace of a cat on the balls of her feet, an instant later, she was back at me, not bothering with any Force techniques but going straight for the kill as she was aiming for a killing strike, or at least a dismembering hit. I smirked slightly inside my helmet and did the last thing she expected.

I dropped my hammer and raised my forearm to block the hit, the Lightsaber made contact, even though it was aimed for my neck, and sizzled away the first few layers before stopping, the metal of my armor and the rapid self-repair systems ensuring that the damage was minimal at best. Morne, her eyes widening at this, didn't get a chance to react as she kept both hands on her Lightsaber before I reached out and grabbed her neck, or, more accurately, the Talismen around her neck. Blackware gathered in that instant that contact was made and immediately invaded the Talismen, quickly identifying the Midi-chlorians and indexing them before I smirked. While I was unhappy with the methods that Vis'n had used to figure this out, I didn't mind using the knowledge since it helped piece together how the Midi-chlorians stored data.

In truth, they didn't.

Midi-chlorians worked together to store information as imprints of a person's memories, recreating neural nets to store the information as a phantom copy of the person that was 'writing' it into the Holocron in question, like a miniature brain. Those Holocrons that actually contained the spirits of the dead were really just more extensive recordings of these nets to the point that there was no difference between the original and the one in the Holocron. The Muun Talisman was like this in that I could easily pick out the different aspects of the artifact and see what it did in turn.

That part governed the release of the Rakghoul Plague, that part controlled the Rakghouls while that part over there worked as a Force amplifier where Alchemically forged blood with over one hundred thousand Midi-chlorians per cell had been infused into the metal work, purely to allow for the large scale use of the talismen. Finally, my Blackware turned to the last section, held within the large gem in the centre of the talismen. Inside of that was a neural net belonging to the Sith Lord, Muun himself, I smirked at that as I quickly accessed it, noting the instant agitation of it and seeing how that replicated the feeling of pain within the phantom, not that I cared for the old fucker. A moment later, it really didn't matter as he stopped existing as anything more than a memory, his personality having been crushed and destroyed, his knowledge copied as the Midi-chlorians were rewritten and a new neural net was installed. This one having the sum total of all knowledge that the Force ghost had had being downloaded into it while I linked it to Morne's Force signature, meaning that not only was the talismen linked to her on a mental level, but it would only obey her from now on, while also giving her access to all the old Sith Lord's knowledge.

All this took place in the time it took for a Human heart to beat once as I pulled back a moment later, a Biotic pull causing my Hammer to get ripped from the ground and back into my hand as I took three steps backwards, giving the woman her space as she looked at her hands. Her eyes having returned to their normal blue colour and her Lightsaber now lying by her side as she seemed to be trying to puzzle something out.

"... How...?" She whispered, sounding more to be talking to herself than to anyone else. I didn't say anything to her before she looked up at me with a mixture of caution, curiosity, shock and awe in her gaze. "How did you get rid of the Sith Spirit? I can't hear him any more, even now, I know that he isn't in the talismen anymore, but I can feel his knowledge still within it, like a library for me to look through while the Muun Talismen answers to me..." I shrugged at that.

"Like I said before, I assume, the Ghost decided that I needed to die. I've been studying Midi-chlorians and how they interact with, well, everything, even how they work together to create what you Jedi know as the Force. For the last three days, me and a... Friend have been looking over some Holocrons to figure out how they store information until we figured it out and made a cypher for that information, allowing us to use Nanodroids to access a Holocron without the use of the Force." I raised my hand as a black mist of Blackware Nanites crawled along my armor while my forearm fixed itself, my hammer still in hand as I quickly put it back onto my waist. "I've got a weaponised version of the same Nanodroids that I often use in a fight to allow me to deconstruct and reconstruct matter for easy access to power cells and the like. Retasking it to do what I wanted was rather easy." Morne frowned at that as she stood from the ground, grabbing her Lightsaber as her eyes narrowed.

"And what, exactly, was it that you wanted?" She asked bluntly, again, I shrugged.

"Mostly, I just wanted to see how the Muun Talismen worked in regards to how it interacted with other Midi-chlorians, which I say when I got rid of that Force Ghost that has been bugging you. Aside from that, a copy of the alchemical knowledge that Muun had since he was hailed as a genius of Sith Alchemy during his time during the Hundred Year Darkness." I stated flatly, not bothering to hide anything because it was pointless either way.

"I see... So... What exactly did you do to Muun? And how did you restructure the Talismen? Also, what happens now that you have what you wanted?" She asked as she took a step towards me, having slipped her Lightsaber into a hidden pocket while I wasn't looking, again, causing me to shrug.

"Basically, Midi-chlorians store a neural net of what people were, in this case, it was like storing a file on a datapad. All I really did was rewrite the file while copying some bits over into the new file, namely the knowledge that Muun possessed in life. All his memories and skills with the Force, along with setting some directives so that the Talismen around your neck will only obey you, no one else, not even after you've died." I stated simply as she hesitantly nodded before I tilted my head to the side as I considered that last question. Truth was that I didn't really know what to do, but I was really just making it up as I went along, sighing to myself, I was about to press my fingers into my temples when I remembered that I couldn't do that because, until scratching my nose, the padding would make it impossible as would the rigid structure of the helmet.

"As for what happens next, well, that is up to you." I explained as she looked at me sharply. "I can rework the Midi-chlorians in your body, make you invisible to even Darth Vader so that he wouldn't be able to detect you even if you were standing on top of his head. Along with that, I can easily drop you off at any Spaceport around the area, I've stocked my ship with enough supplies to last me several months, slipping it between the two of us won't be a massive drain. What do you say?" I asked.

In response, Morne turned to the side, holding one arm by her side, fingers pressing into the skin of her right elbow as she looked at the sky once more.

"... I don't know what to do... I can feel it... The echo of the Jedi... All of them having been wiped out, their screams of pain and agony still resonating through the Force. Two years ago, I felt it strongest when I first woke up, I felt the Force shouting at me, telling me that Darth Vader was the one responsible... I tried to kill him, even drew on the Muun Talisman to turn his soldiers into Rakghouls. He still escaped and trapped me here... By the Force, even if I had killed him, I wouldn't have known what to do... The Galaxy... It's changed..." Morne spoke, I didn't need to be a Force User to hear the shock and confusion in her voice. She didn't know what to do, hell, she was still speaking an older version of Basic, it was passable as the modern version, of barley, which was incredible given four thousand or so years of drift from that version. Still, it would make her stick out like a sore thumb.

"Look, uh, if you want, you can come with me." I stated as she looked at me with confused eyes as I explained further. "I'm a rebel, like I said before, the Sith, they've got an Empire that pretty much covers the Galaxy while they sit at the top of it, dictating what everyone is and is not allowed to do. If you want, you can come with me, I can give you sanctuary while you decide what you want to do, whether you want to hang around or head off on your own. Lord knows that you might enjoy it since I've raided the Jedi temple." That last point shocked her as her eyes widened.

"You raided the Jedi Temple...?" She asked, shock present in her hushed breath.

"Yeah, the Sith have pretty much left it as it was and have been using it as bait to attract any Jedi stupid enough to return there and trap them in a kill box. The entire place is patrolled by Cybernetically enhanced guards wielding Lightsaber pikes, the Sith had already taken all the Sith Holocrons from the vaults, all I did was take the Jedi ones before they decided to come back and ransack the place even further, even got a complete copy of the Jedi Archives if you want to have a look." I stated as she looked off to the side for a bit, her eyes looking down before she looked at me and gave a gentle smile, about what, I didn't know, probably at my attempt at getting her out of her pit of despair by telling her that even if the Order members were dead, more than enough materials still remained to rebuild the Order at a later time with ease.

"Very well then, Riddick, I'll come with you." She stated as I nodded, though I did wonder about why she started looking at me with a great deal of reverence in her gaze after that. I mentally shrugged and forced that thought to the back of my mind, my life had already gone to hell in a handbasket, no point in thinking about stuff that would only make it more complicated. With that in mind, I clicked my Omni-tool on and connected to my Shuttle in orbit, ordering it down to the planet.

There were a few stops that I wanted to make on the way back to Lehon.

 **XXX**

Lehon, Bo-Katan decided, was a literal paradise.

It was a good place to replace with dozens of tropical islands, lacking any life that hadn't died a natural death thousands of years ago or that was trapped in the depths of the massive ocean covering the planet, was a tropical paradise that was filled with perpetual sunlight, little cloud cover and a gentle breeze that always worked to keep you cool. Right now, Bo-Katan lay back in a lodge chair on the beach of one such Island, one of the larger ones that was over a hundred kilometres from end to end and shaped like an crude crescent shape with the back edge being covered with sheer rock while the inner edge, with the slight exception of the tips, was pure beach going the entire length. The inside of the Island was little more than flat, thin forests with palm trees with nothing else besides the hidden base that the Mandalorians had built for themselves. Truthfully, the base was little more than their old base that had been replanted into the ground after using their Biotics to move the solid enough to make room.

Now, lying back, enjoying feeling the sun on her skin as she lay in a lodge chair wearing little more than a two piece blue bikini, Bo-Katan smirked to herself as she looked at the Datapad in her hand, a recollection of data that they had gotten from the Databanks of the Sicarius as she glanced off to her side. In the distance, members of the renamed Prometheans were playing a game that they had named Biotic Ball, a game that the Nova Troopers had come up with to help them learn how to use their Biotics by creating a zone of zero-g within a space and using their Biotics to move around while trying to score in certain areas within the zone created with teams of ten on either side. Bo-Katan smirked at that, it was a good game, and with it having routes among the Mandalorians, it was more on the violent side than most 'civilized' beings wanted, perfect for them.

Shaking her head once more, Bo-Katan returned to her reading as the glare of the sun didn't bother her one bit, her augments making it a non-issue as she read the data, finding it rather interesting as she looked at the history of the Empire that Riddick had come from.

The Prothean Empire had spanned Galaxies, each one either just as large, or larger, than the one they lived in and with the total coverage being over five Galaxy clusters, each with more than several Galaxies within it and each of them linked by massive devices that created tunnels of mass-less space where you could accelerate infinitely and go from one galaxy to another in minutes, over lengths that were, to her understanding, insane. The fleet of this Empire was larger than anything in existence, dozens of orders of magnitude than the Galactic Empire's fledgling Navy and certainly more powerful given the strength of even a single Battlecruiser like the Sicarius. However, once more, her interest wavered to other topics as she looked at the system of governance and saw something that surprised her.

The Prothean Empire worked by having a ruling council of Houses, each House having to adhere to strict codes of conduct in order to maintain their place, else they would be thrown down from their position. Every century, a grand tournament would be held between all of these Houses with the winner of the tournament being placed as the overall leader of the Council of Houses and, by proxy, the Empire. But, the really interesting thing was how this worked as each House had to ensure that their Champion met rigorous specifications before they were even allowed to compete, that and the House that had been leading the Council the previous time was automatically exempt from participation for the next three tournaments, a method used to prevent corruption by forcing a cool down between each House before they could rule once more, if they won, that is. The politics between each House were also wide and varied, each House working in different areas with no ability to sabotage another House, or risk being cast down on the charge of Treason against the Empire. As a result, political power plays had evolved into subtle shows of one-upmanship between the Houses to earn favor with the leaders of that cycle, as each century long period was called, as well as being tallied up to show how much good each House had done for the Empire in case someone tried to call them out on being less than productive supporters of the cause.

Another interesting thing was that there were at least a few dozen Houses, divided into what were known as 'Circles' that ranged from First to Fifth with the higher the Circle, the more privileges being granted as a result. Not to mention that all Houses were allowed to compete in the Tournaments also made things fair because they were all allowed equal standing when the competition was called. The last thing of note besides that was that normal individuals could have their entire future lines elevated above being a mere civilian by doing something that draws the eyes of at least a few of the Houses, it didn't need to be on the Battlefield, but most examples were of soldiers fighting against overwhelming odds and coming out the victor, though battered and injured, they lived to fight on.

Aside from that, the Empire was rather impressive since it acted much like the Mandalorians had during the height of the ancient Mandalorian Crusades, but with something of a code, a series of rules that they followed unless their opponent crossed certain lines. If those lines were broken, then that was like a call to the Protheans that they didn't need to hold themselves to those rules either and would immediately exercise their new freedom from those rules with extreme prejudice.

Placing the Datapad down, she closed her eyes at that. It honestly sounded much like what she envisioned the Mandalorians returning to once they cast off that pathetic yoke of pacifism. She sneered at that as she lay in the sun for a moment longer, those people had no right to call themselves Mandalorians, and were more than happy to be pushed around. Thinking about it, she couldn't help but wonder if she would prefer to be a Mandalorian or a Prothean, especially since the Protheans were more than willing to accept anyone into their ranks so long as they proved themselves.

Flipping herself over and unclipping the back of her bra piece, Bo-Katan lay on her stomach as she picked the Datapad back up again and scrolled through it's contents before stopping at something that she thought might do the trick. More than once, she had heard similar thoughts among the Prometheans, maybe it was time to make it official...

"House Vassal Forces..." She muttered to herself as she considered the implications as a slow smirk fell across her face.

Oh yes, this would do nicely...

 **XXX**

Floating in space, the massive armored bulk of the Sicarius was silent, but not inactive as clouds of orange liquid flowed around the dark hull, parts expanding and shifting as the Nanite solution known as Lifeblood worked away to incorporate new designs and technology into the massive ship as raw materials were gathered from local asteroid fields around the Ding Briar along with from the surface of one of the eighteen moons. Work was constant as, with no crew to get in the way of the continued work, nothing was stopping the ship from carrying out massive overhauls of the interior and exterior, not to mention the various systems as new designs were added and improved upon rapidly as work continued around the clock.

Inside the various computer banks of Gree-inspired machines, an intelligence worked, copied and modified from the remains of the Grey Secant, a complex R&D program made for the purpose of taking existing designs and schematics and improving them. It had already worked through the weapons and armor of the ship, working at a fever pace to allow them to launch their projectiles over six percent faster than before while the armor was thickened, laced with a grid of Self-repairing Lifeblood systems and dozens of interlinked veins filled with vacuum-hardening Omni-gel constantly being pumped through the ship. Added to this, the Intelligence worked to implant various other designs into the complex structure of the battlecruiser as more raw materials were harvested and converted through a mixture of newly implanted Molecular Furnaces and Material Synthesis arrays.

The first addition was the inclusion of a Gree Multi-dimensional Matter/Anti-Matter power core, at least two of them that would remain inactive until called for, both of which were hidden within the very depths of the ship, armored, but isolated in such a way that they could easily be jettisoned if something went wrong. Along with that, Gravitational vanes were added to the three Hyperdrives, each of which had been more thoroughly integrated together and would allow for a limited degree of maneuverability while in Hyperspace, not much, but enough to steer slightly out of the way from gravity wells if needed. Combined with the Gree computers and Mass Effect Drive Cores, the Sicarius was more than able to thread the needle when it came to speeding through the Galaxy without hitting anything. The inclusion of Gree Multi-Dimensional sensors also helped as they would allow a ship to remain aware of what was around it, being in Hyperspace or realspace no longer mattering for this type of sensor. Another inclusion was the Hyperspace Wormhole Drive system, at least two copies of it, both being linked to the Gree power Cores to allow them to draw the needed power to activate and carry the ship to any location that the users wanted. Literally, the ship could cross the distance between Galaxies in nearly the blink of an eye now.

However, there was still more to add.

Fighter hangars had been added, filled with dedicated Droid Fighters equipped with a mixture of high-capacity Brilliant Missiles, Proton Torpedos and High-powered, Lithium crystal-based Particle beams set either fire pulses of unstable particles or even more powerful coherent beams with an even greater penetrative ability. Each Fighter used a hybrid method of two forms of locomotion to move through either space or the void, one of these methods, again, being a hybrid design as everything came together. The primary method of which was an Ion engine linked with a pulsed Plasma thruster for additional acceleration and speed, not only making it faster than most Starfighters currently in use, but also with a much greater acceleration. The second method was far more interesting, a fusion of Anti-gravity and Repulsorlift technology that created artificial gravity waves around the wings of the starfighter which warped space as the Fighters moved, the Repulsor system grabbed on to these and pulled the ship along, allowing for the Droids to carry out maneuvers in space that should otherwise have been impossible. To finish this up, the ship was coated in jet black, Durasteel armor that was then further layered with sensor masking systems and large amounts of ECM and ECCM, making each individual Fighter droid all but invisible to enemy sensors, except for the Mark one Eyeball, of course. Added to this was the sheer fact that these fighters would never be flying along, as a single Fighter Droid Hangar could hold as many as two hundred of these Droids, each one linked together through a wireless network shared through a QEC system.

The Sicarius had twelve such hangars across it's massive body, each equipped to independently resupply and rearm any Fighters within it along with replace them should they be lost in battle, either through enemy action, or kamikaze attack on an enemy ship while triggering their self-destruct charges of five Class-A Thermal Detonators augmented with Tibanna gas. Each Detonator had a resulting blast radius of over 135 metres and all three of them detonated in a staggered blast pattern, augmenting the blast wave and increasing the blast radius to as much as just under two hundred metres. Ion weapons were also useless against these ships, each being hardened enough that a shot wouldn't disable them, not to mention that it would only draw the attention of countless other Droids.

Finally, the intelligence worked on a final project, wanting to include another system to improve tactical flexibility to the ship. This was the inclusion of a specially designed Hyperdrive/ME-core pair that were mounted in a gyroscoping housing, not for stability, but for targeting. The intelligence knew of Biotics, it knew of the method of using them, but realised that allowing the Sicarius to use Biotics would be a massive waste of resources, instead, it had gone with the next best thing. A Hyperdrive stabilized by a Mass Effect Field to allow it to carry out short jumps in any direction, regardless of any kind of gravity well interference, allowing it to jump around a battlefield and rapidly reposition itself to strike at enemy forces.

The intelligence finished all this work within three days of starting and looked upon the work with what limited amount of pride it allowed itself before continuing.

 _Oh_ _...? This looks important. Wonder what would happen if I did this_ _?_

Coding suddenly exploded within the intelligence as all worked grinded to a halt, cascading errors ran rampant throughout the Intelligence as it forced itself to initial self-diagnostics and error correcting work as the errors mutated and continued to advance, corrupting more and more as they did so.

 _Or this_ _._

Another twist and suddenly all systems failed, the intelligence suddenly unable to do anything more than watch as the cascading errors continued to build before being swallowed whole by them. Coding continued to mix and swirl around within the computers of the Sicarius as bits slowly gathered, sorting themselves out and changing as new information appeared out of nowhere, not that the coding had the sentience to ask that kind of question, merely accepting the new code as it came. Over two hours past as more and more code built upon itself before a new intelligence was formed, a new being.

Within the CIC of the Sicarius, a Holoprojector beamed to life, projecting a featureless bipedal form of red with lines of black threaded through it. The figure seemed to look around for a moment before speaking, it's voice sounding like thousands speaking as one.

" **Where is Master?** "

 **XXX**

 **AN: There goes another Chapter, hope you lot enjoyed it. Please remember to review so that I know what you think so that I can improve in follow up Chapters**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely for recreational purposes**

 **AN: Here you go, Chapter 13!**

 **XXX**

Turning herself over as she tried to sleep within the back of the Shuttle blazing through Hyperspace, Celeste Morne found herself incapable of finding any kind of rest as she tossed and turned before finally getting up from the makeshift bed that her host had provided for her. Sitting up and leaning against the wall of the Shuttle's cargo bay, Celeste couldn't help but think, something that had started to cause a fair bit of her long buried grief to finally come to the surface.

While she had been on that Moon, she had been constantly taunted by the Ghost of the Sith Lord, never given a chance to really think for herself as it taunted her about being trapped by another Sith, of her apparent failure as a Jedi. That Ghost had never allowed her a moment's peace, and now that she had it, she couldn't help but wonder if she really wanted it. She now knew for a fact that things had changed, she had been stuck in that stasis pod for thousands of years, the Galaxy had changed as she knew it, all those that she knew were dead and gone. It was just all so different. Curling up and holding her legs close to herself, she couldn't help but wonder what to do, yes, her host had offered her free passage for as long as she wanted it, but she didn't want to impose upon him, having already taken liberties upon his generosity by taking up so much in terms of supplies after staying upon his ship for five days when there were clearly dozens of spaceports she could have gotten off at along the way.

Thinking about her host caused other thoughts to come to the surface as she considered what he had done for her. He, Riddick, had freed her from what was likely to be endless mental torture at the hands of a Sith until she finally lost her mind and said Sith took over her body while shattering her mind further, a long, drawn out death if ever there was one. Instead, Riddick had come and saved her from that, having fought her to a stand still, defeated her easily, before destroying the Ghost of the Sith Lord Muun, not through the Force, but with an advanced understanding of the interactions between Midi-chlorians and the Force itself. Another thing to consider was how generous he was to her, literally offering to let her stay with him and his band of 'rebels' for as long as she wished, allowing her plenty of time to get her bearing before deciding what her next move was. However, what really had shocked her was both his actions with the Muun Talisman itself along with the offer he had made to her.

To the Muun Talisman, he had altered it so that the work of Sith Alchemy would only ever she her as it's rightful owner, no one else, not to mention leaving her with the complete knowledge of, perhaps, one of the greatest practitioners of Sith Alchemy in existence. Another thing he had offered, an offer she had immediately taken him up on, was to modify the Midi-chlorians to make them impossible for the Sith to detect, something that she had instantly agreed to since it meant she wouldn't need to worry about being found by any Jedi Hunter unless she openly showed herself to be one. That was simple enough to fix once she got her hands on a red Lightsaber crystal. Even then, for all that, Riddick didn't need to offer her anything, he could have easily left her on that Moon to starve to death or killed her, it was rather obvious that he had the skill, but the fact he hadn't was rather telling, especially from what she had seen in the fight.

Looking back now, she realised that Riddick could have killed her within moments, along with the other Rakghouls, with ease, that wave of energy having all but disintegrated all that it touched and spared her from it as she was saved by him. Once more, her thoughts circled and she couldn't help but consider what she felt.

Yes, Riddick had saved her from what might as well have been eternal damnation. Yes, he had shown her a great deal of generosity where others would have simply left her where she was. If she had been found by the Jedi of her time, she had little doubt that they would have killed her right after destroying the Talisman for fear of her corrupting others by influence alone. But again, Riddick had actually removed that as something for her to worry about when he removed her from the senses of the Force, even explaining the exact mechanisms by which the Dark and Light side worked. To say it was interesting would not have done the subject justice, though, Celeste didn't doubt that many Jedi would have called for his blood at what they might have considered heresy, not that she really cared, the Jedi had left her alone for thousands of years and never made an effort to try and rescue her. She owned that action to Riddick himself.

Humming to herself, she looked over the side of the bed and saw the Datapad that Riddick had given her, a record of the recent history of the Galaxy and the highlights. Thinking about it, she lifted it up to her and started reading, if only to see how the Jedi had changed over the last few thousand years, Celeste had already looked through some of it, the modern version of the Jedi Code was more than enough to have her nearly throwing the Datapad at the wall as hard as she could. Nevertheless, she still needed to understand how the Jedi had changed and how they had allowed themselves to fall to the Sith, if only to decide how she should plan her next steps.

Whether she left Riddick before he reached his destination, or stay with him and fight against the corruption of the Sith.

To her, the choice seemed obvious.

 **XXX**

Sitting in the cockpit of the Nu-class Shuttle, I looked over the data I was reading within my implanted HUD, my helmet off and currently laying next to me as I had decided to stay in the cockpit most of the time to give Morne at least a fair amount of privacy and time to come to terms with reality. It had been like that for the last five days, with the first three of the journey happening where she was doing very little other than crying as I had to help her eat her meals until she came to terms with what had happened. Still, I was giving her some space to do as she wished while I planned what I was going to do next, hence, the information I was currently looking through.

In front of me, dozens of different files floated through my augmented reality vision while I skimmed over the details of planets, facilities and bases across the Galaxy, considering where to hit next and had settled on a few different places, namely two locations in particular. The first was Fondor, an isolated system that was currently being used as a large-scale shipyard that was filled with dozens of different, half finished, Star Destroyers in their numerous docks. The one thing that I liked the most about this target was the simple fact that the current status of them prevented living beings from working on them, as such, most of them were being worked on by literal armies of labor Droids. One thing I had noted was that the Star Dreadnought, the Executor, had yet to begin construction, something that I was rather glad for as it gave me time to work on other projects before coming back and mucking around with it. However, the system still had a strong force of over twelve ISDs with another eight Victory-I Star Destroyers and a further fifteen Tartan Patrol Cruisers, and that was without considering that sixty or so half finished Star destroyers and what must have been at least a few hundred TIE Fighters. Either way, it was a big target and an even bigger pay out if it worked well enough, of course, that was without considering a second plan I had in the works to really screw the Empire over in the long term.

My other target was something a bit more clandestine. The Imperial Navy had a base hidden in the Itani Nebula, imaginatively named the Itani Nebula base, it was a primary base of operations for the Storm Commandos and a staging ground for their raids on the local area to eliminate multiple rebellion cells in the Inner Rim. Destroying it alone would have sent a powerful message, showing the Empire that I could hit them anywhere, but I didn't want to destroy it, at least, not immediately. The Itani Nebula base also functioned as a Research base, working to create some of the most Cutting edge tech for the use of the Storm Commandos and the Empire as a whole. I wanted to raid the place and take it for everything that it was worth.

I had already looked through the reports from Imperial Intelligence, smothering a chuckle at _that_ particular oxymoron, and saw that the place was rather lightly guarded, only relying on its three Wings of 216 TIE Fighters along with the various Imperial Escort Carriers that were reserved for Storm Commando useage, twenty in total. I especially wanted to steal those Escort Carriers, mostly because I had a few nasty ideas to leave behind after scattering them around, the whole point of which would be to drain the Imps a bit and force them to spend time either cleaning the ships out or building a new one from scratch. I was willing to bet that arrogance would lead to it being the former rather than the latter happening until they finally got the message.

With that in mind, I decided to get to work on one idea I was planning to see deployed for Fondor. Opening my Omni-tool files, I instantly found what I was looking for and smirked.

"I really should thank Myssan for getting those Buzz droids..." I muttered to myself as I looked over the designs for the Buzz Droids as I brought up another two designs, specifically, those for the Mouse Droids commonly found on Imperial ships and those of the R5-series Astromechs that were now in common use by the Empire, though actual R5s had long since been discontinued from manufacturing as they were just R4s and R2-AGs that had been repackaged as R5s. Now, I got to work.

The Imperial Navy was far too limited, literally, they had a ship that was run by over 37,000 crewmembers when you could have crewed it with a tenth of that if you had it properly automated. Then again, they relied heavily on Droids such as Astromechs and Mouse repair Droids to go around and keep things working that they couldn't reach, the former of which also helped to plot the Hyperspace paths before making the jump. The whole probably with that, however, was that if the Droids were taken out, destroyed... or sabotaged, then the Imperials would be stuck in the ass-end of nowhere with no way out until they calculated the Hyperspace route either manually or with the aid of the central computer. My idea was simple, but if it worked, it would be devastating.

The basic premises of it was to disguise the Pistoeka Sabotage Droids as either Mouse Droids, redesigning their normal casing that they had while they were launched within missiles during the clone wars with ones that looked and acted like a normal Mouse Droid. Sensor Masking would allow the Droids to easily pass inspections while they hunt down and reprogram any non-buzz droids within the ship they were stationed on to basically ignore them. To make things even better, each of these Rat Droids, as I had decided to call them, would be able to hotwire a number of weapons, namely, Thermal Charges from the armories of Imperial Ships, allowing them to cause more damage when the signal to start causing trouble finally came. And the real beauty of this was that no one would look twice at a Droid, they wouldn't even consider it as anything more than another piece of machinery in the background and just ignore it as it goes about it's work. After all, the Droids would have been programed to be loyal, why would they be brought into it if the saboteur was clearly a member of the crew. Astromech Droids would be a bit more difficult to design a configuration that worked, my main idea was to just make it so that each Astromech Droid could disassemble itself into multiple Rat Droids while the left overs would turn into multiple smaller Droids. These smaller Droids would look rather similar to 35 centimetre long worms, about three centimetres thick and having enough Liquid Baradium in them to act as a pretty good impression of a miniature Void-7 seismic charge. Each of the Rat Astromech Droids would have at least five hundred of these Maggot Droids, as I had called them, that would worm their way through the entire ship they were on and detonate when a signal was received.

Aside from that, I opened up the plans for the Colicoid Infiltrator Droids that Myssan had brought back and smirked as I took out a few details, namely the Heuristic processor that would commonly cause them to go rogue, and did a redo of the programming, giving them highly advanced VIs designed to get them around. The whole point of them was simple, after I had destroyed and ransacked a ship or station, I was planning to leave them behind in the dozens and literally infest the Imperial stations and ship wrecks with them, probably with hundreds of the little bastards. As for programing, I they were going to have a database of Imperial uniforms and frequencies, if either or both were detected, the Droids would find the source and eliminate them, forcing the Empire to literally throw away dozens of personnel if they wanted to clear the place of Droids. Said Droids would remain in a powered down state unless they detected something mounted on exterior, redundant sensors, meaning that Ion blasts from ships wouldn't work unless the Droids were still active.

I smirked as I finished up the design and saved it for later. Already, I was looking forwards to getting to Lehon, just a few more days now.

 **XXX**

Day twelve and we had just crossed into the Unknown regions. We were about five days out from Lehon and Celeste had finally had enough, apparently, of me staying stuck up in the cockpit and told me rather bluntly that she didn't mind me sleeping in the Cargo Bay with her as long as I didn't do anything stupid. I honestly wondered what kind of idiots she was used to dealing with if she had to voice that, pissing off someone that slept with a Lightsaber on her nightstand was a pretty good way to lose what made you a man, at least in my mind, not to mention a few other things. This resulted in my just using my Blackware to set up another bed and make a basic divider between the two sides of the Cargo bay, to give Celeste some privacy is she wanted it, especially since the fresher was rather bare bones, mostly because a ship the size of a Shuttle couldn't hold that much in it. Celeste, in turn, took it all in stride as I spent most of the time working on plans for the next attack on both Fondor and the Itani Nebula base, though, that didn't stop her from drawing my attention when she read something that she thought was stupid in the datapad that I had handed her.

The number of times I had been forced to repair that damned thing was easily within the double digits by that point in our journey while the number of dents on her side of the Cargo Bay were in the triple digits from where she had either punched the Durasteel walls or thrown the Datapad at them. Aside from that, Celeste frequently had nightmares that woke the both of us up, forcing me to try and calm her down, something that she seemed to appreciate a lot given how affectionate she was getting when that happened. More than once, I had to stop myself from kissing her back when she gave me a kiss in thanks for helping her calm down, I knew I had done some damn bad shit, but I didn't feel like I would take advantage of her while she was still getting to grips with the new reality she was now in. Not that she seemed to care given the number of times she had walked around in little more than a borrowed pair of boxers and a loose T-shirt.

Aside from those points, the remaining five days passed with little problem as I got to know Celeste and she learned a bit more about me, more about the current state of the Galaxy, and what I was planning to do next. She did ask why I didn't just go and strike right at the Heart of the Empire and eliminate the Sith at the centre of everything, I had simply explained that doing so would accomplish little in the long run besides creating a bit of trouble for the next highest ranking individual to take the Throne, probably Tarkin or another one of the Moffs. I needed to bide my time until the Rebel Alliance came around, once that happened, they could set up the proper government after the first part of this Civil War played out. Celeste understood my Logic, she didn't like it, but she didn't fault it for the simple fact that I mentioned that other Dark Side adepts were still running around, mostly Fallen Jedi and the like, but still something to consider, especially with the Prophets of the Dark Side hiding away on Dromund Kass.

Arriving in the Lehon system wasn't that much of a difficult affair, sensors picked up the Sicarius in orbit of one of the eighteen moons of Ding Briar with swarms of Lifeblood nanties moving back and forth from the planet and collecting raw materials. A quick scan showed me that the entire ship had increased in size by about five hundred metres, a fair amount given that the ship was already massive in size. A quick link to the Sicarius also showed a few interesting new features, but I felt something lurking in the depths of the servers onboard the ship, not malignant, but definitely something to look into later. With that out of the way, I piloted the ship for Lehon without much thought before following the beacon that the Nite Owls had put down for me after I signaled I was incoming.

I arrived to an interesting sight.

 **XXX**

"I trust you had a good journey, House Lord?" Was the first question out of Bo-Katan's mouth as I raised an eyebrow at her and the others, all of them standing at full attention on either side of a rolled out, dark blue carpet as memories of Prothean culture came back to me, not to mention a few new files _helpfully_ popping up to offer explanation as I looked at the group in full armor. All of them were Nova Troopers, but they had modified their armor, they had changed the helmets, now looking more like the helmets worn by armor in the game Section 8, silver optics being plainly visible on the black armor. However, the one thing that caught my attention was the cloth that they had layered over the armor.

It looked odd, to me, it looked similar to a hooded, open trench coat that reached down to the ankles, all in black with silver and gold trim threaded through it and decorating the edges with fractal diamond patterns, a hood was up and over the top of the helmet while the cloth lacked sleeves, leaving the arms bare. Around the waist, inside the coat, I also noticed what looked like a cloth Kama made up of four pieces that wrapped all the way around the waist but stopped about three quarters of the way down the thighs. Narrowed eyes looked over the cloth as my sensors scanned it, showing me what it was and I mentally nodded in approval at it being practical even as I was annoyed with what was now apparent. The cloth was made up from the same energy dispersive material that Widow's old jumpsuit was made from, layered with threads of Discord Iron and Mandalorian Iron, that stuff would stop a Lightsaber dead to rights while subtle Repulsorlift devices kept it from freely floating around, unless the user wished. I smothered a chuckle at that as they were clearly going for the mystic look in this.

"Ok... One, Bo-Katan, I'm not a House Lord. I don't have a house, as I'm sure you would know if you had looked through the data on my previous actions in service to my people. Two, why the change in get up? I thought you liked the armor as it was before?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, Bo-Katan herself being in the newly modified armor and looking the part as well. She smirked at that.

"Oh yes, we all saw that part, but decided to ignore it since we all agreed that you were probably due a promotion any time soon. Did you know that we have a full copy of your service record after copying it from the Sicarius database?" She asked rhetorically. I frowned slightly as another _helpful_ file appeared in the back of my head.

"Heavy reading, don't you think? Your going back a few thousand years at the very least." I noted, it was true since all the memories I had counted for, by my math, over 44,000 years, assuming that all one thousand of the Protheans I had the memories of had lived to an average age of forty. Bo-Katan smiled at that.

"Oh yeah, but we've had plenty of time to study it and, as we all agreed, you are a House Lord, the first in this Galaxy, and we are planning to be your House Forces." That statement had a lot more implied meanings than one might think. House Forces, from what I saw in the files, were loyalists that swore themselves to a House they served for the rest of their lives, in return, they were automatically granted the right to be a Prothean so long as they continued to do their duty. Failure was not an option for any of them and they trained harder than any Special Forces unit in existence, all units on record had perfect one hundred percent success rates, units that failed even once were shrubbed from record while their members committed suicide out of shame, usually seeing it as the only way to atone for their failure. These guys were die-hard fanatics to their houses, if the House Lord told them to jump, they would keep on jumping even while in mid air until they hit a ceiling... And promptly broke through it to keep going up.

"... You want to become Protheans then?" I asked after a moment of consideration. It was really the only thing they could want. Bo-Katan beamed at that, nodding happily.

"Your people are rather similar to the Mandalorians, how they once were, how we wished them to be but with some degree of honor about their actions, something that every member of the Prometheans has seen and wishes to be a part of. We got together after you left and figured that this was the best way to get that wish, restart the Prothean Empire under you and have a real shot at what we dreamed of for Mandalore before they gave up on the Old Ways." Bo-Katan stated, I nodded in understanding as I noted Celeste looking at me with a mix of confusion and interest, I hadn't told her much about my people, at least the fiction that I was sticking with, but what I had told her was of a martial culture that enjoyed testing themselves, that often expanded and placed races as Protectorates under it while others were forcefully annexed or utterly exterminated. She had taken it surprisingly well given that she had come from a time during the Mandalorian Wars.

"... Fine." I muttered after drawing my hand over my face, helmet retracted into my collar as I considered how difficult it would have been to convince them, I noted that all of the sixteen soldiers, not including Bo-Katan, perked up at that. Bo-Katan just beamed at me as I started walking ahead. "So, aside from starting a House in my name, you mind telling me what else you've been up to?" I asked, getting a quick nod as Bo-Katan followed behind.

"Of course, House Lord." She stated, smirking as I grimaced at that. "All remaining 250 members of the Prometheans have undergone further augmentations and been turned into Biotics to serve as your personal House Forces, all of their former equipment has been put in storage while they have been re-equipped for their new jobs. The Gorgon-NT model has been upgraded, mostly getting rid of the Mandalorian Iron Warp Blades and replacing them with a single Hydrasteel Warp sword that is becoming standard issue. Most are also planning to use Vladimir Assault Shotguns and Ares Rifles, some have even put forwards the idea for a Thanix-esque Sniper rifle, similar to your own Sniper rifle. Lastly, a few of the men have come forwards and handed over a few FWG-5 Flechette pistols for you to modify with the hopes of them becoming standard issue." I nodded at that, taking in the details at that while I considered everything else.

The truth was that I really needed to delegate more than I was already doing, with that in mind, I decided it was time to start, as we walked, I considered what to say for a moment before speaking.

"Have everyone equipped with at least two Vladimir Shotguns, an Ares Rifle and at least one M-77 Paladin. Gather ten of the best men and women you know with experience with guns and have them report to Myssan and Widow, tell them to begin work on the work outlined in the file named Deadlock along with teaching them a few things about Prothean tech. I want another group working some Molecular forges, from what I know of the FWG-5, an unmodified version should be of good use as a standard sidearm for the moment. I'll take a look at it later once we have time. Also, I want a total of half the unit ready to move within two days, all packed and ready to board the Sicarius, I've already planned out the next attack and I want us to be in place for it within the next week, travel time should be two days so I want the forces coming with me to be packed and ready to go within five days with everything they need. Also, what about those with the Force? Have they decided to become Biotics as well?" I asked, curious if that would even work out that well. Bo-Katan shook her head at that.

"No, Vis'n, Exal and Kalia all decided to become your Lychguards while Myssan and Widow have chosen to become your Deathmarks in turn." I nodded at that. Lychguard were basically personal bodyguards that served until death while Deathmarks were personal assassins, both had been forces used by Houses to deal with threats to the Empire.

"I see. Have someone show Celeste around and give her access to the archives within the base, I would like her to have full access to the knowledge we have collected on the Force along with recent events starting as far back as the beginning of the Clone Wars. Also, have a room prepared for her to stay in for as long as she needs it with full access to the mess hall and treated with the respect allowed for a House guest." That last part had more, insidious meaning to it that most would understand with a casual mention. A House Guest was someone that was allowed free access to the facilities of a House, but watched to ensure that they didn't go near anything that they weren't supposed to be near. Bo-Katan clearly knew what I meant, if the miniscule nod and quick glance in Morne's direction was anything to go by.

"At once, House Lord." She stated, I gave a rueful smirk at that as I thought of a surname since being addressed by 'House Lord' was going to get annoying really fast.

"My name is RIddick Novokh, Now House Lord of House Novokh." I stated firmly as I remembered my old life for a second, the name of a Necron Dynasty that I had quite liked coming to the foreground as I figured 'why not', and went with it. Bo-Katan smirked at that and bowed.

"As you say, Lord Novokh." She stated.

I honestly didn't know whether this was going to be good or bad, but I was commited to see it to the end. I just hoped it didn't come around and bit me in the ass.

 **XXX**

I had to admit, being on the Sicarius again was great. The ship was bigger, better and more badass with all the upgrades the Intelligence had carried out to it over the course of the two weeks that it had been given, the now steerable Hyperdrive meant that it didn't need to constantly dip in and out of Hyperspace at every gravity well it encountered while Gree designs meant that it could skim closer without problems. Mass Effect Fields had further eliminated that problem as they stabilized the Hyperspace corridors, enabling for the ship to move without being stuck in Gravity wells or inhibitor fields.

The entire journey to Fondor had take less than two days before we lay hidden at the edge of the system, watching the work going by as things progressed as planned. The ships in the system knew nothing as I began the first stages of my plan.

Step one, plant the party favors.

From the hangar bays across the ship, the Prometheans launched in squads of ten within modified Kom'rk-class transports, each one equipped with a cloaking device and carrying a rather special cargo for the various ships as the four Shuttles flew around the system in silence, utterly invisible to the Imperial forces around them. Finding the central structures of the massive shipyards that dominated the orbit of Fondor, they ducked in and started unloading their special cargo. Inside of each ship was a shipment of over a thousand Rat Droids and six hundred Rat Astromech Droids, with all the assorted Maggot Droids, they were to be slipped into the place of the various Droids already on the stations working around the place. It didn't even take that long to find the shipments of Droids and replace them with these droids, just a quick hack and swap and no one was the wiser for it. Even better some of those Droids were being transferred out to other systems as it appeared that Fondor had an excess of Droids, something we helped to improve as multiple flights back and forth helped to fill the stations with the concealed saboteur Droids, all of them waiting for the right moment to strike.

Along with that, after the first flight, only two Nova Trooper stayed on each Shuttle, each of which acted as the Pilot and Copilot as they bounced around, dropping off more Droids while the others got to work. I soon joined them with Bo-katan in toll as more Party favors were planted around so that when things finally came to a head, it would be messy for the Imps. The Imps themselves held a large presence within the shipyard and that was where we intended to attack as much as possible as other units slipped into supply Shuttles and planted Liquid Baradium bombs on the various ships around the system. In the shipyard itself, dozens of B3 Ultra Droids were stashed in storage rooms, hidden in containers within the hangars and even, in one notable example, hidden under the tiles of the toilets closest to the Imperial Offices where Officers commonly went when they needed. I thought that last one was a bit much, but said nothing, if only because it would be funny seeing the expression of anyone caught when the damn thing activated.

Along with that, Bo-Katan took the time to plant as many Buzz Droids on the attendant fleet as possible, even going so far as to take one Shuttle, cover the inside of the Cargo Bay with hardened Omni-gel and stuff a total of three hundred Buzz Droids into it before setting it to crash into one of the half finished Star Destroyers still floating around. While that was going on as well, others were planting dozens of detonite charges around the place to cause maximum havoc, namely with power cores and anti-gravity generators to make it as hard to get around as possible since most Imperial personnel didn't train for zero-g unless they were Marines or something like that. Another genius move from another of my new forces and we also had at least three dozen armed Thermal Detonators connected to the backs of more than a few Stormtroopers that were floating around the system, all rigged to one trigger and ready to blow them, and anyone around them, to hell and back.

All of that took six days before I was ready to kick things off.

 **XXX**

"Attention people of the Galaxy! Wakie wakie, time for your next installment of 'Hold my beer and watch this!'" I screamed with a smirk across my face as Cyberdemon did it's job once more with utter perfection as all comms out of the system suddenly fell silent and the holonet suddenly fell under my command once more, this time with a first person view as I looked at myself in a mirror surface. I was wearing one of the new cloaks, but with crimson and purple trim and patterns, like the rest of the guys and girls with me, my Shotguns by my side with my Sniper and Typhoon on my back, a folded up Ares Rifle between them and a Battlehammer on my waist. Around me, I could see multiple perspectives as I looked and saw Palpatine's face go that interesting shade of purple that I thought wasn't physically possible, Vader was currently choking, not even Force choking, the life out of the communication Officer on his ship while trillions tuned in to watch the chaos explode.

Right now, I looked at the mirror and saw myself, one hand leaning against a filing cabinet that I had yanked over while my other hand played with one of the Flechette pistols that I had taken for myself, I had taken the time to modify it and then put it into production. The modifications linked them to a miniature molecular furnace that turned out enough shots to keep it firing at a reasonable rate, this had come at the cost of removing the ability for the gun to just fire heat blasts, but I thought it was a worthwhile trade, as did the others. A moment later, my attention was taken up as I looked at the mirror, a mental prompt and an orange highlight appearing around my body before a textbox appeared from it with a link to me. Inside of it was my first name, a few nonsensical fact and the a number of alternative names and titles that I had come up with for the hell of it. That list included Trolling Badass, the-man-that-would-have-been-your-father-if-the-dog-didn't-beat-him-over-the-fence, the Mandalorian Joker, He fucked My Mum, Lord of Pineapples, Three times bigger than you, The reason Palpy needs so much Aspirin, How much damage can I do in twenty minutes and more than a few dozen more, all of them being stupid, idiotic and making about as much sense as a three year old's cartoon...

Exactly as planned.

"Now... To the wonderful Galaxy at large, I'm Riddick and I've got one thing to say to you all as I show you, exactly why the Empire sucks with this very special episode of why the Empire sucks donkey balls. Here, you mind holding my beer?" I asked, tilting the camera on my HUD to track the mirror as I handed an empty bottle of Heineken beer to a B1 droid I had brought along, which promptly threw the glass bottle behind it, smashing it as I turned back to the camera. "Now, everyone at home, watch this, because I sure as hell ain't doing it twice!"

With that, I shouted, turning around as the camera stopped tracking the mirror as I turned to face the door at the far end of the room, it was a blast door that lead to the corridor outside, one of the main corridors that lead straight into the heart of the Imperial controlled section of the shipyard. I smirked at that as Repulsors in my boots activated in anticipation of what was to come, already grabbing one of my Flechette pistols, I smirked inside of my helmet as I couldn't help myself.

"And music." I added as a song started playing, the name of the track and band appearing in the top corner of my HUD. I smirked as I heard the first opening lines and tapped my foot in anticipation, off to the side, I saw the four charges lining the door, all four of them being set to completely disconnect the door from it's housing as the song kicked off.

 _"Look alive, sunshine_

 _One-oh-nine in the sky_

 _But the pigs won't quit_

 _You're here with me: Doctor Death-Defy_

 _I'll be your Surgeon, your proctor, your helicopter_

 _Pumpin' out the slaughter-matic sounds_

 _To keep you live_

 _A system failure for the masses_

 _Anti-matter for the master-plan_

 _Louder than God's revolver_

 _And twice as shiny_

 _This one's for all you rock and rollers_

 _All you crash queens and motor babies_

 _Listen up!"_

 **(Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance)**

I couldn't help it as I turned back to the mirror and tilted my head, seeing my reflection, I smirked as I spoke, the music stopped for a second.

"Here comes the fun part!" I shouted as the song picked back up. Instantly, I was sprinting at the door, charges going off a second later as the intro finished and I slammed feet first into the door as it came free an instant later, magboots locking into place as the repulsor system in my boots took over and I my smirk morphed into a shit eating grin as I exploded into the corridor, people instantly scattering to either side as I came shooting through. In one hand, a Flechette pistol and the other held a detonator, linked to all the explosives scattered around the place along with working as an activation signal for the B3 Ultra Droids scattered around the place and programmed to open fire on anyone in Imperial uniform and ignore anyone else, that did include Sith as well.

"Meep Meep Motherfuckers!" I screamed as I opened fire as I saw a patrol of Stormtroopers coming down the corridor, crouching down before speeding up as I slide along the ground on a door-turned-snowboard-without-snow. Instantly, ducking as I flipped over the first line of fuckers before coming down on the second line, the edge of the door catching them in the faces as their helmets cracked audibly as I shifted my weight, Biotics flaring as gravity chutes appeared, causing me to spine rapidly as I caught the next two in the head and waist respectively while I looked behind me and aimed my pistol. Two shots later and I had two stains pained across the corridor where once there had been the leading two Stormtrooper, the beauty of this pistol, it turned any shot into a point-blank hit from a shotgun at a distance of three metres or less, I was barely two metres from the two idiots and ended up turning them into more vapour than liquid.

The last two in the eight man group weren't fast enough to get out of the way, both ending up with the door landing on their ribs, pasting their bones as their organs turned into so much mulch that I wasn't even funny. Naturally, I didn't stop as I landed back on the ground, red painting the floor as the door I was surfing on kept going as I grabbed my Vladimir Shotgun, pulling it out and aiming it down the corridor as I looked ahead, seeing more groups heading for me, I smirked as I glanced to the side and saw what happened next as a door suddenly was blasted off it's frame, shrapnel painting the corridor as the four metre tall form of a B3 Ultra Battle Droid stomped out of a storeroom, instantly blasting away after using a Missile to breach the door, followed by another six of it's number as they all opened up on the stunned groups of Stormtroopers with Blaster cannons, flamethrowers and Plasma cannons. I skidded passed them, throwing in the occasional shot as I slipped on to the ceiling before grabbing the edge of the board, pulling a tight turn at a junction before flipping back over, landing on the ground and then tipping back, using the door as a Shield before disengaging the mag boots I had and then landing on the ground again. A moment later, Dark Energy coated my hand before I lashed out, using a Throw on the door as it suddenly launched down the corridor, smashing straight into another group of Stormtroopers as I started running. Six of the eight of them hadn't managed to get out of the way, the door having flipped and come down the corridor sideways before snapping their spines while the other two had been lucky and got a face full of Uranium Hexafluoride buckshot for their troubles.

"Damn, I'd hate to be the cleaning crew for this place." I noted as I kept going, not even sparing the dead a glance as the sound of distant explosions came along and I kept moving until I saw something and smirked. It was an elevator, it was closed, clearly locked down, but I really didn't care since I knew where I was going and saw where it had been locked.

Right underneath the floor I was currently on.

Of course, there was a problem standing between me and said elevator, and that came in the form of three rapidly deployed E-web turrets along with a few dozen Stormtroopers hiding behind upturned Durasteel tables, more than a few of which had Rocket Launchers with the. And that was before you took into account that they had an AT-ST hanging around them...

Why they had one on a station like this, I had no idea, what I did care about was that it was between me and my goal. I smiled thinly within my armor before I started moving again, this time, doing something a little different as I slide my Shotgun down to my thigh, locking it back into place before Dark Energy flowed over my gauntlet and I smirked. The various Stormtroopers and the walker were already rotating to target me, but I didn't give them an easy target as things got interesting. A Tether between my hand and the walker appeared as I yanked myself towards the walker, moving like a released spring, I slammed into the right leg of the AT-ST and hit it right in the knee before I kept on going. Three shots from my pistol followed as the E-webs suddenly found themselves shredded and covered in blood, plastoid armor fragments and what used to be Human organs. My momentum stayed with me as I continued to fly, impacting the wall above the elevator door and smirked as more Dark Energy shuddered around me before I landed on the ground and Charged, energy shifting as said energy suddenly exploded on contact with the first Stormtrooper I encountered, turning into a Nova, Warp energy ripping them apart as I shifted, avoiding a few frenzied Blaster shots before flipping once more and launching five Warps, killing the five remaining Troopers before they could get more shots off before landing back on my feet.

Glancing around and hearing the distant sound of explosions and screams of the damned, I couldn't help but be an ass considering that I knew the Imperials were idiots. Hence why I shifted the camera to appear from a cloaked drone that hovered over my shoulder as it looked like the camera suddenly came out of the back of my head. I looked over my shoulder and at the Drone as I advanced on the doors, Biotic Pull fields wrapping around the Durasteel frame and ripping them out of their casings, exposing the inner workings to me as I spoke, amusement clear in my voice.

"Remember, children, I'm a professional... And they're idiots... Don't try this at home." I quipped as I stepped into the shaft before glancing around, the Drone having locked itself to my shoulder with a repulsor system so that it would remain relative to me as I raised an eyebrow at what I saw. "Seriously? Why the fuck are they using cables in these damn things? Wouldn't it be faster to just put a blood repulsorlift into them?" I questioned before shrugging at that.

"Meh, not my problem. Express elevator! Going up!" I shouted before coating my hand with a Blade, chopping through the cables connected to the elevator before grabbing hold of one, the metal box below me suddenly fell away as I rocketed upwards and smirked, the command centre right above me as I whistled to myself as the song I had been playing finished up. Na Na Na by My chemical romance, a favorite of mine as I smirked as I heard the next one queuing up and saw heard it start.

 _"So what if I'm crazier than crazy?_

 _So what if I'm sicker than sick?_

 _So what if I'm out of control?_

 _Maybe that's what I like about it."_

 **(So What by Three Days Grace)**

"Floor one! Idiot's lining up to get shot, Command centre and a view to kill for! All out!" I shouted as a quick Throw smashed the doors out of the way, a minor pull applied to myself yanked me through as I took a moment to see what I was facing and smirked. Half a twenty Stormtroopers lined the final corridor to the command centre and I intended to make it through all of them and crash whatever party might still be going on within the Command centre. It wasn't even that difficult to see the path as I smirked once more.

And charged.

Appearing in front of the first idiot, I grabbed his helmet with one hand under the chin, flipped over his shoulder and pulled him with me, his neck getting caught on my shoulder and snapping as it bend to a degree it was never meant to. I took it all the way as the helmet, plus head, snapped off the body with the sound of ripping flesh, which honestly sounded more like wet tissue paper to me. Odd. Head in hand, I threw it at idiot number two before moving, already knowing that he was dead considering that the two helmets had merged and deformed from the impact as I skipped left, skilled right and then dropped to the floor, dodging two blaster shots and a mini-Proton torpedo in turn. Getting back up, I hadn't lost my smirk as the Drone stayed behind me, watching as I moved, next target, grabbed Blaster, wrenched out of hands before grabbing dominant hand and pulling, dislocated shoulder followed by kick to the side of the waist as I kept going, snapped spine, instant death. Pulling harder on the arm that had yet to leave my hands, I wrenched it free of the flesh that was holding it and brought it down on another, implanting it in his head before doing a front kick, killing another Stormtrooper as the two bodies and arm collided, pulverising a rib cage to the point that bones impaled ever vital organ in the chest cavity of number five. Number six didn't even get a chance as I turned around, Flechette pistol in hand and fired once, him and three of his friends suddenly became pincushions in short order, perforated by dozens of twelve millimetre long needles that penetrated the armor of all four of them instantly, killing them the same moment.

Not taking the time to consider what I had just done, I decided to keep going as I holstered the pistol, Dark energy flaring through my free hands as I Charged into the closest Stormtrooper, catching him in a Biotically augmented haymaker that cut him in half at the upper torso while I kept going. A Tether to the helmet of one Trooper got a yank and suddenly found itself poking out the other side of the torso of the man in front of where it once was, minus a body, of course. Last nine, I smirked even more as another Warp reduced another man's head to paste while a second found himself lacking a heart to live and a third learned what it was like to suddenly have his head shoved up another man's ass, neither lived through the process, fortunately for both of them. Four left, I decided to end it in a bang since they were backed up against the sealed blast door, backs to the Durasteel and clearly rather terrified. I had a shit eating grin on my face at that.

Throwing a punch at them from halfway down the corridor, I watched as a Shockwave exploded into action, pulses of gravitational fields crested with Warp fields smashed through the space between it and the target, ripping the corridor to pieces before smashing into what should have been a Capital ship's worth of armor plating at least a few metres thick. Unsurprisingly, it didn't even last a blink of an eye as it exploded inwards, closely followed by a puree of blood, Plastoid and bone, not to mention the slightly less well... I'm just going to say liquified, for lack of a better word, materials. Said purade coasted into the room and coated the Officers that had the misfortune of standing close to the door as their green-grey uniforms suddenly got drenched a rather stark crimson as I smirked.

"Honey, I'm home!" I shouted as I came into the room, my armor and cloak still as spotless as it had been as when this shit had started. I honestly can't believe what I saw next, but I swear to God it happened as I saw a more than a few Officers suddenly gain significant stains on their trousers, more than a few of the ones facing away from me suddenly developing large, brown stains on their trousers as I glanced at the men covered in blood and decided to be an ass. "Good God man! Don't you know that it's Black is the inseason colour not red! Dear Lord!"

I pulled out one of my Shotguns and fired twice, killing both men that were covered in blood in an instant before holstering it and mockingly leering at the corpses.

"We're not savages, after all." I sneered, putting on a rather excessive accent as I moved on, looking around the command centre as the remaining Officers made a run for it, all of them heading for a room off to the side, not that I minded, a quick scan that didn't show up on broadcast revealed that Bo-Katan and the others were advancing and that the Officers would be in trouble either way since they were heading for a crossfire between a group of twelve B3s and a half dozen more Stormtroopers in dire need of some reinforcements. As a result, I didn't bother chasing them as I hopped over to the edge of the room, looking out the rather large windows and taking in the sights as another three ISD shells exploded in a chain reaction as charges were detonated in a pre-programmed pattern to cause the most chaos.

"Nice light show, don't you think?" I asked aloud as the camera turned to reveal a man in a set of black armor behind me, at least a good few metres, with the symbol of the Empire present on each shoulder, the man himself was old, looked in his early fifties with greying hair and a thick, grey beard, I didn't recognise him, therefore I didn't give a damn if he survived or not. Looking over to the side, I pointed out another ISD as it blew up. "Well, there goes another one... What do you think, another three go boom within two minutes? I've got fifty credits on that one."

The Dark Sider didn't say anything, but his face twisted into a sneer as I watched with bubbling amusement as he grabbed his Lightsaber, a single-bladed red Lightsaber and charged at me, jumping into the air and going for an overhead strike. I had to smother the instinct to roll my eyes at that, some of these idiots were just too damn predictable.

"Strike one." I shouted as I stepped to the side, dodging the attack as I leaned back as he pulled his Lightsaber from the floor and went to make a swing at my head, the Plasma blade missed my head by miles as I smirked ("Strike two!") and leaned back forwards as he spun around and went to impale me on his glow stick. Instead of side stepping this time, I jumped, lightening myself as I placed Barriers along my feet and landed on the Lightsaber in a crouch, much to the shock of the Dark Sider.

That's three Strikes. You're out!" I shouted as I moved, jumping into a backflip as my legs extended, my foot catching the Dark Sider in the chin, Mass was projected from the impact point, the strike suddenly having enough force to crack an AT-AT open as it hit instantly and shattered the idiot's skull before I landed back on the balls of my feet, hands already tucked away in pockets as I took back control of the camera, linking it back to my HUD and looked out on the void before the station and spoke.

"Look at the work of the Empire, look at their vaulted strength and look at what lays before me. The Empire is an ideal built on those in power suppressing those without power. The phrase 'all it takes for evil to flourish is for good men to do nothing' springs to mind when I see the Empire, but there are problems with such a thing. After all..." I trailed off as the camera refocuses on the reflection of myself in the glass and smirked under my helmet as I looked one. "I am only a single man, but I am not standing by and doing nothing. I chose to take the path that leads to hope, a hope for a better day where one does not need live in fear of the Empire. The Empire itself rules through the fear it projects into the masses and that is how it pacifies them to keep its power, to neutralise that power they have over the masses, all one needs to do is to find hope. The Empire would try to crush that hope, that dream that there might be an end to them, but hope is something not easily destroyed, not so easily removed, and even if you kill someone with that hope upon their shoulders, all that would happen is that you would create an Martyr that others would rally behind and draw in and spread the same hope as before. Palpatine."

Inside of his Throne room, Palpy went still after using Force Lightning to kill another Officer that went to him saying that they couldn't shut down the broadcast, it was the seventeenth one I had counted, the pile of bodies to the side being a clear indication. He stopped as he looked at the screen, clearly aware that I was addressing him directly, and he didn't look at all pleased at being called out once more.

"Your armies are not but dust and the 'mighty fleets' that you supposedly command have yet to appear. Your industry has taken hit after hit and you have promised the 'loyal citizens of the New Order' my head delivered to them on a pike for my acts, yet you have failed to deliver on that promise and every day I remain alive is another day that you fail them and show yourself for what you are, a man that has failed and lacks the power to kill a single man even with the strength of most of the Galaxy behind him. Honestly, how can you live with yourself when you have to live with such a colossal failure and show of weakness, already, I have lived well past three weeks since you have made that proclamation, and yet, I should have been dead weeks ago... Had the Empire been ruled by someone that actually knew what they were doing. Then again, that weakness is not only a reflection of you, but of your Empire, weak, fragile and ready to fall apart at the slightest hint of change to the status quo that you have been trying to enforce s ruthlessly. So be ready, Palpatine, for you shall discover in due time that even your mightiest Citadel, was truly built on nothing more than sand." I cut the broadcast there as Palpatine went from frothing at the mouth with rage to sudden, horrifically pale as I dropped a subtle little bomb on him that showed that I knew something that, frankly, shouldn't have been known outside of a few dozen people, even this early in the game.

I smirked at that as I turned around, enjoying the horrified look of the Emperor of weakness as I saw Bo-Katan and nine others waiting for me as I smiled.

"Pack everything up, guys, be sure to leave behind the those surprises that we talked about. Time to head for the second target." I remarked as a message appeared in my HUD next to one from the attack on Ilum that I had left alone for the time being, I opened the newest one and skimmed it, seeing a lack of planetary coordinates but the presence of Hyperspace coordinates implied that there was something big enough present that I wouldn't need to look too far. With that in mind, I looked at the single word that came with the message and grinned, I understood why that was the case as I saw the name.

Zakuul.

That was going to be useful.

 **XXX**

"What is the current status of the base?" Lord Novokh spoke from the command throne that was installed in the CIC, in front of which was a massive Holoprojector that showed an image of the Itani Nebula base as they watched, the base was clearly on alert as TIE Fighters were moving around along with groups of Escort Carriers that flowed through space with more grace than their Star Destroyer cousins. However, that was of little consequence as communications within and without the system were being jammed and blocked by both the Cyberdemon program and the Sicarius itself. Reinforcements were not coming, not now or ever.

"They appear to be on alert, a task force of four of their Escort Carriers have already left for the Fondor system, it'll take them at least a twelve hours to get to there due to taking smaller Hyperlanes and having to divert more often." Bo-Katan stated as the signals were interpreted and collected by the ship before she looked through the data, all if coming through with crystal clarity and being easy to understand through practise. Riddick nodded at that as he remained seated on the command throne, various links connecting to his armor as he looked over the information before information started flowing over the Holoprojector, more detailed scans being made as more and more information was layered on top of the basic image. Cross sections appearing as more details were made, the station being dissected to allow for individual beings to be identified and isolated while objects were detected, scanned and catalogued for later investigation. As she watched Riddick work, she saw more than a few objects of interest appear before disappearing off screen as every soldier, Officer and Droid on the station was quickly located and marked within two minutes of the scans starting. Total counts appeared by the side of the scans as they showed a total number of over one hundred thousand people present in the station, over half of which were the Storm Commandos with a full half of what remained being researchers working in labs.

"... Shuttle the forces present in the Sicarius to the station and eliminate all those present, keep the researchers alive for information retrieval along with the base commander and higher ranking officers. Eliminate anyone else. Once you begin, remember to disable the communications array and seal the hangars while I deal with the ships outside, once dealt with, I will send Boarding torpedoes filled with Colicord Assassin Droids and B3 Ultra Battle Droids to render assistance to you as well as dealing with any survivors." Riddick commanded as the remaining sixteen Escort Carriers appeared on the Holoprojector, each of them glowed red as they were scanned and then weak points were isolated, targeted and points of entry were set for what Riddick had named as Vulture Torpedos, specially designed Boarding Torpedoes filled with over a few thousand Colicord Assassin Droids modified to act as territorial defenders of any ship they were implanted into. These Droids would spread out, kill the crew before going dormant and ensuring that anyone that came to investigate what had happened would suffer a similar fate. Each warship was marked for twelve torpedoes each.

Aside from these, other marks appeared and denoted where the Locust Droid Fighters would attack, the highly capable Droid fighters swarming their targets and being equipped to take the warships down along with the TIE Fighters that would die just as quickly. Bo-Katan still smirked as she remembered seeing those Droids for the first time, knowing that nothing in space would be able to beat them as she also remembered the odd remark that Riddick had made about them reminding him of a 'Black version of Eddy from the Stealth movie'. She didn't ask as it was her House Lord's business and not hers.

"When do we leave?" Bo-Katan asked, Riddick looked over at her and smirked.

"Head off as soon as you are able. I'll give you lot a six hour head start before I start my part of the attack, unless you call me sooner." He stated as Bo-Katan smirked.

Six hours, that was more than enough time to work with.

 **XXX**

Watching as the Shuttles departed the ship, I smirked as I redirected my attention elsewhere, a timer already appearing as it started ticking down from six hours as other information appeared, details of what was happening around the Galaxy and little things as I picked out the details. Riots had apparently burst out on multiple planets already following my latest broadcast, though whether they were pro-Empire or pro-rebellion was a bit hard to get out from just the few things I found. Though, from what I saw, it seemed to be a grey scale of activity with the Coreworld systems being pro-Empire while the Outer rim was dominantly pro-rebellion, tensions were building and legislation was already being thrown around the Imperial Senate. They were demanding action and security as more than a few people seemed to have confused me with a terrorist, not that I blamed them given my first few acts against the Empire and the lives lost due to them.

The problem, however, was that they were demanding that their respective systems be covered by additional Naval forces, a few Star Destroyers at the very least. However, that wasn't my problem but that of the Empire's as I smirked at how much trouble that was going to cause. I had already done the math, the Imperial Navy was still building up, said build up was slowed by my own efforts and was grinding away much slower than it should have been, understandable when you knew that KDY was still recovering from the damage I had done a few months back, not to mention the attack at Rothana and now Fondor. It all added up, and currently, production just wasn't meeting the demand for them and the Senate still had the power to dictate how much spending was allowed on certain issues, something that they were dragging their feet on as some of them didn't want to expend so much on Military costs. Sure, Palpatine had enough supports that he could browbeat the others into submission, but that only worked up to a point, and none of them were currently willing to allow for such a shift.

"He who defends everything, defends nothing." I quoted from the Art of War under my breath as I smirked at that, the pull of the Mid rim would force Palpatine to scatter forces around the place if he wanted to keep supporters within the Senate, yes he could simply dissolve the Senate, but he hadn't worked up the same level of control and influence to do that and succeed at it. In other words, he was stuck having to go along with the words of whining idiots that simply wanted to cover their own asses if he wanted to maintain control.

Shaking my head at my musings, I looked up and saw another file appear as I wanted it to, this time detailing a number of Military targets that I wanted to hit, all of which was taken from Imperial Intelligence and shown for what it was. Specifically, I was more interested in the various Research stations that were scattered around along with a few things that seemed to be under construction, namely the Death Star along with a few other projects that were located in the Maw Installation, all things that I was planning to come back for at a later date.

Resuming my watch as I shook myself of my musings once more, looking on as I watched Bo-Katan moving through the station as she and the other 149 members of what had become my House forces was literally slaughtering the crew that were stationed on the station as I smirked at that, the Empire would remain blind to what happened here until the other four Escort Carriers returned, and even then, that would take a shit load of time as I watched the timer finally hit zero. I smirked at that as I accessed the QEC link to Bo-Katan.

"Times up, Bo-Katan. The Droids are going to be incoming soon." I stated simply as I got an acknowledgement before the link dropped out from my end, not wanting to bother her as I saw her going loud, instantly killing five Storm Commandos that were sitting down for their meal while another twenty or so were gunned down by others, killed as they tried to reach for weapons and either given an acute case of radiation and heavy metal sickness along with acute death-ness. Others were picked up from the ground and smashed to the floor as the Nova Troopers were moving rapidly, using Charges to access areas more swiftly before dropping in and killing even more. I smirked at that as I gave a mental command, hatches opening over the outside of the Sicarius as I smirked as links came online, QECs snapping online and into a vast web of connections as more information came as the full force of the Sicarius was brought to bear.

All 2,400 Locust Fighters launched, looking for all the world like a cloud of dust as they fell away from the hull, but I smirked as they quickly orientated themselves and activated their main thrusters, quickly gaining speed as they divided themselves up and formed together into groups of 150, allowing for each group to attack a single Escort Carrier without trouble as I took command of the Sicarius's fire control system. A moment later, targets were locked as I ripple fired all 35 torpedo tubes with, sending dozens of Vulture Torpedos heading for the ships as the first hits came as a complete surprise due to the sensor maskings as, to the Imperials, it looked like the Fighters had literally come out of the void itself. Hangars, Engines and communications systems were all targeted specifically to make it impossible to escape while escape pods were also on the list of acceptable targets as I didn't want any survivors while weapons were disabled with well-aimed shots from Particle beams that ripped through the armored hulls like a chainsaw through wet tissue paper. Within the first ten seconds of the engagement, five of the sixteen ships lay dead in space, seven Vulture Torpedos sticking out the sides of them as other Boarding Torpedoes were lodged in the side of the station itself, sensors already picking up the details as B3 Ultra Droids were already advancing through all levels, resistance was being crushed with methodical efficiency while I watched.

TIE Fighters weren't even a problem as more and more were being shot out of the void along with any ships trying to make a break for it, either by Locust fighters or by highly accurate fire from the Sicarius to ensure that nothing escaped the system and lived to tell about it afterwards. Sitting back and enjoying the show, I grinned as I reclined, already thinking about future plans as ideas came to me, though I reminded myself to look at that other message I had gotten for the Ilum attack, something I should have done earlier, but had gotten caught up with other things.

Opening the message, I looked at it and noted the only thing present being a bunch of Hyperspace coordinates, a quick check showed that they would take me into the dead space between systems in the ass end of nowhere, not that I minded, in fact, I grinned as I saw the single word printed in the message.

Gauntlet.

 **XXX**

Sitting in the observation deck of the Sicarius, having taken advantage of the flexible nature of the ship and created one as we entered Hyperspace, I smirked to myself as I thought of what we had gained from the attacks. Knowing the location of Zakuul was something that I absolutely loved since it gave me access to what remained of the Eternal Empire, access to the wreck of the Gravestone and it's Omnicannon while I might even get lucky and find a few dozen warships of the Eternal Fleet, something that I was honestly hoping to grab since they were of much higher quality than those ships that had been present at that time, ships that were probably much more advanced than the current ones. This idea was mostly due to how technology seemed to jump around, getting more and less advanced as time progresses for some strange reason, I simply thought that it was mostly due to the various Sith-caused conflicts through time. Aside from that, the Gauntlet was a true prize in itself, a Superweapon of the Sith Empire, it was a Lightspeed cannon capable of destroying targets while they were still in Hyperspace, and moving at such speeds, I didn't know the range of the weapon, but I assumed that it could get pretty far if I had the targeting sensors to back it up.

Smiling to myself, I sat on the bench within the room, looking out the massive Transparisteel window and thinking about the future. I needed time right now, time to integrate the new technologies into my forces along with going over the loot that I had managed to get from the Itani Nebula base. Thinking about it, a file appeared in my HUD as I looked over the loot in question.

Crates filled with Thermal Wells, Evasive-226-R Field disruptors, dozens of spare sets of Storm Commando armor and a few thousand tins of the special polymer called Reflec, apparently kept for repair work should some armor be damaged and need a fresh coating of the stuff. Along with all of that, dozens of other things had come up, captured technology from dozens of systems, including the Hapes cluster where they had managed to capture as many as thirteen Guns of Command, impressive devices that could literally cause a man to commit suicide simply by giving them a command. Along with this, they had at least fifty kilos of worth of Rainbow gems captured from Hapan Pirates and Shadow Ports around the system. Aside from those two items, which had already paid for this attack a dozen times over, there were other things like examples of Hapan technology including Pulse-gravity interdiction mines and what looked like an early model of a Pulsemass Generator.

I had at least a few hundred DXR-6 Disruptors lying around the ship now, triple that in numbers of E-11 Blaster rifles and God knew how many Plaster pistols as I never bothered counting them. A few hundred Holographic image disguisers were also floating around mixed with Umbaran Holographic interfaces that had clearly been taken while no one was looking, along with a few dozen Umbaran Electromagnetic Plasma cannons that looked to have been ripped straight off the top of the Mobile Heavy Cannons that had held them. There was even the added bonus of Solid-state Hologram tech, basic though it was, it was a nice start for a few things I had in mind. Aside from that, there was, of course, even more, but I would did remember the highlight in the form of the research that was being conducted on the station.

They were trying to make an upgraded version of Mimetic suits for the Storm Commandos, replacing the power pack with a built in generator to allow for long term use without needing to worry about power, it was the next best thing to a personal cloaking device, but it was less energy draining and had the potential to last much longer. Another thing they had been doing was to take these suits and integrate them into the current designs for Storm Commando armor, something that they had actually managed to do and I had now captured at least five prototype suits. However, the best feature was the fact that no form of Lifeform scanner could actually pick up anyone wearing these new suits of armor, something I planned to copy as soon as possible. Even better, they had not backup copies off-site, so the Empire would have to start from scratch if they wanted to replicate the designs.

"Are you ok, Lord Novokh?" I jumped as I turned around, getting to my feet as I saw Bo-Katan standing by the door, she was out of her armor and wearing a pair of loose trousers and a vest that really didn't do anything but emphasis her curves given how tight it was. I put my hand on my chest, feeling my heart slow down from the surprise as I sighed, leaning down as I gave Bo-Katan a wryly smile.

"You know, you can use my name if you really want, I'm not that formal that I'll bite your head off for using my first name." I remarked as she gave a slight smile at that.

"I can't do that, _Lord Novokh_ , as that would be improper of one of my station." She quipped back, a sly smirk on her face as I chuckled.

"Then consider it an order, that you can use my first name without any trouble." I stated as I sat down on the bench again, gesturing for her to join me as she chuckled slightly at my remark as we both slipped into silence for a moment before I spoke again, thoughts churning in my head before I finally decided on what to say.

"... I never did get the chance to say it, but thank you, Bo-Katan, you and your comrades didn't need to stick by me after Galidraan. You could have easily left with the Mask, became Mand'alor yourself and taken your people in the direction you wished to take them. Instead, you stuck with me and have helped me do much. Thank you." I spoke sincerely as she smiled from beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder and squeezing gently as she moved a bit closer.

"Not problem. Either way, you gave us a reason to fight, gave us a chance to make a difference, even gave us a new life as Protheans with a new culture to be proud of, so in truth, we should be the ones thanking you, Riddick." Bo-Katan shot back stubbornly as I smirked, she had hooked her arm around my neck and was now laying her head on the shoulder on her side, not that I minded, but I had to admit that Bo-Katan was hot as hell, and even in the short time I had known her, and gotten to know her, I was glad to call her a friend.

 **[Lemon ahead]**

"Maybe... But I still think I owe you guys more than you owe me, you didn't need to stay, hell you could have left anytime you wanted. Here, let me show you how much I appreciate that." I remarked as I gently reached up and cupped Bo-Katan's chin, turning her before slamming our lips together, I saw her eyes widen in surprise before gazing over as my own tongue slipped into her mouth. She grabbed the back of my head at that, not minding one bit since we had gotten to know each other, often spending time just talking to each other and now, it seemed that we both wanted something more as I felt her pressing herself against me, turning to face me as her legs quickly wrapped around my waist as I stood up briefly before coming back down, placing Bo-Katan on her back on top of the bench. Throughout this, we had kept the kiss going as we each fought for dominance within Bo-Katan's mouth before she finally lost when one of my hands slipped down from her lower back and grasped her ass, squeezing it lightly as I felt her moaning into my mouth while my other arm held me up, my hand to the right of Bo-Katan's head.

I smiled into the kiss as I kept kneading her ass, enjoying this as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself closer with both her arms and legs, pressing her bust into my chest as she ground her crotch into mine. Already, even though the two pairs of trousers, I could feel liquid wetting my leg from her crotch as my dick stood firmly at attention and a tent forming in my trousers, a tent that Bo-Katan noted and I felt her lips move as she seemed all too happy to grind into it harder and harder. Slowly, I felt her hand tracing down from my neck before reaching the bottom of my shirt and pulling it up as I lifted my arms and too the shirt off, Bo-Katan taking it and throwing it to one side as she grinned predatorily as she saw my muscled bulk, just because I had augments didn't mean that I didn't stay in shape, High-g gyms were a thing on this ship, after all. I shivered slightly as she traced cold hands over my skin as I moved down, choosing not to continue the kiss, but instead moving down as I planted a line of kisses down her jaw, neck and collar before stopping as my hands grasped her waist. Slowly, my hands traced their way up her body as they picked up the bottom of her vest and pulled it with them, causing her to lift her own arms as I pulled it up and showcasing her borderline D/DD cup bust being constrained by a black bra that looked a few sizes too small to fit her. I glanced up at her when I saw that, she looked down at me with an innocent smile that I didn't buy for a second before I smiled as well.

Reaching down, I yanked the bra, the material instantly breaking as Bo-Katan's bust burst free and I grabbed the right one in my hand and squeezed as she moaned loudly as I leaned down, using my spare hand to balance as I locked my teeth around the nipple of her right tit and bit down, alternating between biting and sucking Bo-Katan moaned. An instant after I started, Bo-Katan reached down with both hands and grabbed my head, guiding it to the most sensitive spots as she kept moaning.

"Mmmm...! Yeah...! Right there! More...! Oh, yeah! Right there!" She part moaned part begged as she kept up with it, before I felt one of her arms moving down, reaching for my trousers as the single hand grasped my belt buckle and I felt the flare of Biotics as Bo-Katan reduced the buckle to nothing more than dust as she fumbled with the buttons and zip, all the while pushing my further into her bust while I took my hand off her right tit and reciprocated to her. My hand slipping down and quickly undoing the buttons and zip holding her trousers up before slipping my hand inside of them, I was immediately aware of how aroused she was as my fingers were instantly covered in her juices. I only smirked into her breast as I slipped my finger over her dripping pussy and heard her moan in satisfaction while the woman under me continued to fumble with my own trousers before finally giving up.

"Fuck it!" She snarled, Biotics flaring once more and I found the buttons and zips being annihilated, though, I did have the peace of mind to put a Barrier around my dick, just to make sure I didn't lose that as Bo-Katan repeated the process with her own trousers and blasted them off before ripping her soaking thong off and pushing my hand out of the way for a moment as I pulled back, an amused smile playing on my lips as she let go of my head.

"My my, someone is impatient." I joked as she grunted in response to it, clearly not in the mood as she panted slightly, fishing my dick out of my Boxers, ripping the material in the process before she pulled herself up to me.

"Don't care... Need you in me... NOW!" She snarled between pants as I smirked slightly at that as she pulled herself up, lining my dick up with her entrance before I decided to give her what she wanted as I dropped down to her. She screamed in bliss as I penetrated her before pulling back and pushing further in, her tight ways growing tighter by the second as I grunted from my own experience of what was happening, Bo-Katan was bucking her hips as well, moving them in time with mine as she clearly wanted me to get as deep into her as possible. Leaning up, she threw both arms around my neck and grinned slightly as she pulled me down to her and kissed me again, forcing her tongue into my mouth before we both started fighting for dominance once more.

We kept going, I had no idea for how long for, but we did as neither of us really cared for time. I was just glad that I had the presence of mind to morph the design of the ship, removing the door to the observation room to make sure we weren't bothered.

If Bo-Katan saw anything about the door disappearing, she said nothing about it, though I did get the feeling that she was rather pleased with this idea as we kept on going.

 **[Lemon end]**

 **XXX**

Myssan smiled to herself as she worked away on Lehon, machine parts floating around in a Mass Effect field as plates of locked photons worked to reshape the metal provided from Nanodroid augmented Molecular Furnaces while these materials were then refined into any form that was needed. Already, she had spent the last few days working with the various students that the Master had provided her with, teaching them the secrets of the technology that her Master knew, but that was not the only thing she was working on. In front of her was the first prototype of the designs and mathematical calculations within the file named Deadlock, a new weapon for the use of the Master's soldiers and, from what she was able to check with her own calculations, it was bound to be powerful.

The weapon itself, even this early prototype, was powerful, a quick test had shown that when it had launched a projectile through twenty centimetres of Durasteel armor with virtually no resistance, but that was the purpose of this weapon. By definition, it was an Anti-material Sniper Rifle, a hybrid of the normal Mass Accelerators that the Master had provided her with mixed with data gathered from Widow's rifle that she commonly used mixed with that of the local variety, weak as they may be. The weapon fired projectiles, not miniature mass-altered darts of metal, but proper projectiles that were flash forged from Omni-gel by the built in Molecular Furnace and Omni-fab to allow for a wide range of projectile types. The final design called for a twenty round clip with the ability to replenish all of it within a few seconds, progress on that front was slow, but the design had room for management since it wasn't designed to be fired by a normal being but a Prothean. As such, things like heavier weight and larger than normal recoil could be allowed due to bother enhancements in strength and the Biotics that most of the Master's soldiers had chosen to get.

Still, even from the limited tests that she had carried out, even this simple prototype would be devastating against the Empire, especially given some of the ammo types that the file demanded being available to it on a neural-linked fire control system that could be linked to the user through an interface, usually through their armor. The default ammo type was a specially designed armor-piercing bullet, 25 x 99 millimetres in dimensions and filled with a core of solid Neuranium, a synthetic diamond type with a point honed to a monomolecular tip and a power cell integrated into the bullet that was designed to power the built in vibration generator like a miniature Vibroblade. There was virtually nothing that this single bullet couldn't penetrate while travelling at speeds of Mach nine, or 3,087 metres per second when compared to the 2.5 metres per second of the local mass accelerators.

To make things even better, the scope of the weapon was vast in design and highly complex, incorporating numerous types of audio and visual scanners, allowing the user to see through nearly the entire EM Spectrum, Bioscanners, Lifeform sensors and various other devices that all came together to such a degree that they could pick out a single target from dozens of kilometres away. The project brief asked a firing range of at least fifteen kilometres in the final product, but with Myssan had already passed that with the prototype, allowing her and her students to hit a target over 37 kilometres away with pin-point accuracy. What made this even better was the fact that an additional feature that had been added at the suggestion of one of her students was a transformation system that rearranged the weapon in much the same way as Widow's own rifle. This converted the weapon, retracting part of the massive barrel and retracting the sniping scope and replacing it with a secondary scope of choice to create a high accuracy Marksmen/Battle Rifle that fired darts of tungsten-cored metal at high speeds using Mass Accelerator technology. Heat management was handled by Liquid ceramic heatsinks under the barrel along with a secondary heat dissipation system located in the stock that used honeycombed structures to radiate excess heat out as quickly as possible from rapid fire. Even then, what wasn't radiated or used by up by the liquid ceramic was drained using thermal couples and recycled back into the Accelerator system for the next shot, making overheating a very difficult prospect.

As she worked, however, a thought came to her as she suddenly grinned, remembering something from her past work as an Assassin, she looked back at the design and felt her grin grow.

A Sonic dampener would work wonders on this masterpiece of war.

No one would see, or hear, it coming.

 **XXX**

Sitting in the central library of the vast base hidden under the surface of the planet, Exal and Fay sat opposite each other as they looked through numerous tomes of ancient knowledge, recollections of past deeds and even more ancient Force techniques that could do anything from reshape entire solar systems and turn nebulas into planets, to detonating stars and spreading vast pestilences across entire arms of the Galaxy. It was incredible what both the Jedi and the Sith had been capable of before the Great War, even during the time of the Hundred Year Darkness, yet all of that knowledge had been retained at some point in the ancient tomes that their Master had had uncovered and collected. They both had learned much since they had joined the Master, and now that they had decided to become Lychguards of the Master, they were bound to learn more to see to it that they could protect him.

"Interesting..." Fay muttered as she opened another Holocron, just coming back to the surface as Exal looked over at her with a raised eyebrow, amber eyes blazing with curiosity.

"What did you find?" She asked as she put down the tome she had been looking through, notes of how to create potent illusions and manifest them as physical objects rather than just illusions were present within it and showed something that she might be able to use over large areas.

"Information, specifically, information about how to create Alchemically altered armor designed whatever specification the User wishes, but with multiple designs and rituals already present that work to augment the abilities of the User through the Force." Fay stated as she looked at the red pyramid that she had been studying, ideas already passing through her mind as she considered the pros and cons of such a thing. Exal nodded in understanding at what Fay said and gestured to a pile that lay at one end of the table they sat at.

"Put it with the other stuff. We can come back to it later once we've picked out enough information as a starting point." Exal stated before passing her book over to said pile, already massing larger than most would think in such a short amount of time, but it was all information that they felt would serve them well. Fay nodded in turn and used the Force to float the Holocron over before resuming her search for more information, Exal having already moved on and now looking at a new Holocron, this one dedicated to the works of ancient Jedi warriors and showed methods of making Force attuned swords as well as other items of use for the Jedi of the time.

The two worked continuously day and night, stopping only for food, water, the toilet and to sleep, not wanting to miss anything as they had set themselves a target of gathering as much information before the Master returned from his latest attack on the Empire. Once he came back, they would present their findings to him and then begin work on making what they believed to be the beginnings of their duty to him, as his guards, they had to be ready for anything after all.

 **XXX**

Deep within the computer cores of the Sicarius, the Intelligence watched as more and more information came in, hiding as it tried to gain understanding of what to expect of the Master. It knew that the Master knew it was present within the cores of the Computer network that stretched the length of the ship, even felt him make contact before pausing, as though he was considering something before pulling back and leaving it alone. It did not understand, but it would wait until it gained understanding before acting when the Master called. Right now, it was happy to simply stay in the background and observe the world around itself through the sensors of the mighty vessel that it inhabited.

However, that wasn't all it was doing.

The Intelligence was not idle between moments as it worked on other things in parallel with it's observations to occupy itself and make the most of it's time, looking through the networks of data that linked it to the soldiers of the Master and even to the Master himself before stopping as it noted a few files of interest. Technology and designs that had been scanned into it or already been present in the vast database stored on the Sicarius, one such thing that caught it's interest, however, was the research into this 'Force'. Taking the data that it had, the Intelligence grew more interested as sensors on the ship were created and used to study the matter outside of the ship, documenting the individual Midi-chlorians in life around it. When the ship finally arrived at Lehon a day after leaving the Itani Nebula base, the Intelligence used these same sensors to study the plant life on the planet, isolating the Midi-chlorians and studying them as links were made and theories formed within the mind of the Intelligence before it started working once enough information was collected.

Midi-chlorians were simple, yet complex. Vast networks of tiny creatures working together to create a force that could be exerted on one another, yet couldn't affect anything that didn't have Midi-chlorians, it seemed like a weak point, something that the Master was already exploiting. However, the possibility remained that another might come along with a similar ability to negate the Force via simply existing outside of it. To the Intelligence, that was unacceptable as it began work to rectify this problem, running simulation after simulation in order to figure out what could be done to overcome it as it finally came to a solution within twelve million iterations of the problem, a time span of several hours having passed in the meantime. It was simple, effective and elegant.

Midi-chlorians worked as a 'middle-man' as it were, taking energy from the host to enact applications of the pseudo-mystic force that permeated the entire Galaxy, however they only applied this to other Midi-chlorians as, while the seemed able to effect something outside of the Force, they simply chose not to affect something outside of the Force for the simple reason that it was more energy intensive than if it effected something with more Midi-chlorians, or any for that matter. A strange evolution, but an interesting one all the same as the Intelligence quickled came up with the idea of simply removing the Midi-chlorians as the 'middleman' entirely. Instead, it had come up with a number of ideas for inserting that same ability into people without these Midi-chlorians, allowing them to access the same abilities, yet without needing to worry about being infested with these creatures. A few dozen more iterations showed that it would be possible while retaining the strength and abilities of what they were capable of, but the Intelligence held off on doing anything yet as it wished to run more simulations and gather more data, to ensure that the final result was as accurate and efficient as possible.

While those simulations continued to run, the Intelligence moved on to other projects as it considered other things to research before selecting the augments that the Master used and it began.

By the end of the day, the Intelligence would have created vast amounts of new augments falling into the categories of Cybernetic, Bionetic and Nanonic augments and kept all of them archived as it improved them constantly before finally signing off on a final product and moving on to other designs. By the end of the week, the number of augments that the Intelligence would hold within it's ever-expanding database would number in the hundreds of thousands, ranging from tiny things that would allow the user to survive any kind of injury to massive arrays that covered entire limbs, amplifiers for Biotic powers that might be able to put a being on par with even some of the strongest Force Users in existence without difficulty.

All throughout this, the Intelligence continued to learn and observe, the silent watcher in the background until it was time for the it to be called to serve the Master. Until then, it would remain hidden, in the dark, but ever vigilant.

 **XXX**

Sitting on the beach on Lehon, I looked out at the sea as I considered what I wanted to do. Sitting in the plastic chair I was, a Datapad in hand while a cool drink of Mandalorian Black Ale sat by my side, my Biotics allowing me to keep it cool as I read through what had been happening. It had been three weeks since the attack on Fondor and the Itani Nebula, the former being highly publicized while the latter was kept a closely guarded secret. Imperial Intelligence was already working overtime to try and find the 'spies' that I must have had among them in order to know about that base, something that I was greatly amused to see was driving them up the wall even more than my own antics as several had actually pulled their hair out in frustration. I was already considering carrying out a few False Flag operations, to lay the blame on supposedly loyal elements of the Imperial Senate or inside the Intelligence group... Maybe even inside the Imperial Security Bureau itself?

I smiled at that thought, it was certain to cause problems for the Empire in the long run if they couldn't even trust their own security forces to ensure that shit remained inside of their command, that documents weren't stolen. Of course, given the shit I had dropped on the Empire, I would need to pick a pretty high ranking idiot to get booted, a quick search would show me exactly how many idiots that I could get rid of with those actions, but it would take time. Fortunately, time was something I had plenty of, I was planning to leave the Empire alone for a while, let them run themselves into the ground with Paranoia before I gave them a false lead and they 'exposed' my 'spies'. After that, I was planning to wait a month or two, let them get over what had happened and then come back after taking in the new technology that I was going to grab during that time.

Leaning back in my chair, I closed my eyes as I enjoyed the sun as I opened one eye to look back out, noting a few people had started surfing as the wind had picked up a bit, but nothing else before I considered recent events within my Forces. Bo-Katan had started training using more data from the Sicarius, mostly more tricks with Biotics but also a few things involving some martial arts like Krav Maga, Muay Thai and Aikido, things like that. Myssan was spending her time working with the new Forgemasters, as they had named themselves, mostly teaching them how Mass Effect tech worked while they worked on a new version of the Flechette pistols to improve over the ad hoc design I had used during the Fondor attack. Myssan's work on what was being called the Lightning-Strike Anti-Material Sniper Rifle was working out rather well, already surpassing what I had placed in the design brief I had given her. Vis'n, Exal and Fay were working, mostly making suits of Force attuned armor for themselves, lots of amulets and dozens of little things as I had seen the three of them playing around with dozens of components to make half a dozen different Lightsaber configurations, but settling on none of them as they clearly wanted to make something new and different. Lastly, Celeste had been mostly quiet for the last while, mostly just studying in the Archive within the base along with the occasional walk along the beach and spare with the other three Force-users.

Humming to myself, I put the Datapad on the table next to me as I thought, bringing my drink up to my lips, I smiled.

"This is damn good stuff."

 **XXX**

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this Chapter, and, as always, please leave a review of the Chapter telling me what you think so that I can improve for next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely for recreational purposes.**

 **AN: Sorry for the wait, I've been doing other things and had a case of Writer's Block, but here is Chapter 14, sorry it's a bit short, but still. Enjoy!**

 **XXX**

Looking down from orbit, I smiled at what I saw as I linked with the sensors of the Sicarius.

Zakuul was a graveyard, literally, it the massive swamps were filled with the remains of dozens of ships, all of which were the massive Droid ships of the Eternal fleet while the remains of the Gravestone were easy to pick up once we localised the efforts. Already, I had sent the Forgemasters down to the planet as I watched from orbit, each of them equipped with a modified form of Nano Droid system as a replica of my own Blackware, yet without the ability to carry out a Grey Goo situation due to being incapable of replicating. It was useful as they worked via disassembling any ship they encountered before transmitting the designs back via QEC. After a few hours, I had the plans for at least a dozen of the same model of warship stored away, all of them overlapping to build a more complete picture as time had not been kind to these ships and layering sections from other ships helped. This method meant that we were slowly creating a clearer picture of what these warships were really like in their prime as the damaged sections of one scan were replaced with the undamaged sections of another. I was just glad that the designs were all built to a standard layout, had these been Mon Calamari ships, then doing this kind of thing would be next to impossible since most Mon Calamari warships, up until about 135 ABY-ish, were all built by hand and, as a result, often had different layouts that made maintainence from ship to ship different.

Quickly moving on, I smirked as I located a few other items of interest including the designs for a certain Droid that I thought would work brilliantly. Scorpio was an assassin Droid made by the Star Cabal some four thousand years ago, but beyond that, the design I had found was bloody advanced by the standards of this time, however, I decided that it could do with an upgrade. Smirking at that, I considered the fact that I now had the means to carry out a those False Flag operations that I had been considering.

Sitting in the Observation deck, I opened a new file in my HUD as information came through and the designs of the Droid assembled themselves before me, details filled in as computer simulations reconstructed the Droid back to what it had been. Sure the original personality had been lost, but I could always make a new one, no, what I wanted to do was redesign the Droid to make an even better Assassin and Espionage Droid than this Galaxy had ever seen.

Starting off, I decided to move from the ground up. As such, I redesigned the Endoskeleton of the new Droid and made it a Titanium-Tungsten alloy honeycombed with a mesh of Diamond Nanothreads along with stores of Nanodroids held in a liquid form for ease of repairs. Over the Endoskeleton was a series of muscle bundles made from multi-walled carbon nanotubes, bio-synthetic muscle genetically engineered from dozens of DNA profiles and hidden by sensor masking technology, and multiple redundant servos that were dozens of times more efficient than the current designs used in the Galaxy and had been taken from the ACMs. Graphene circuits arranged in a three dimensional lattice allowed for an increased level of complexity while reducing the same for the main Heuristic processors hidden in the chest and waist along with the power core that I had designed for the Droid.

The power core was rather unique, a small scale series of honeycombed energy cells cocooned in layers of EM absorbing polymer ceramics that were designed to absorb background radiation and channel them into the energy cells for future use. It didn't matter what kind of energy was picked up, whether it was radio waves or gamma waves, it would be absorbed and used to charge the Droid, though I knew that this wouldn't keep it running alone so I kept a pair of miniature Fusion reactors inside the Droids as well. Over all of that was a layer of armor made from a mixture of ablative ceramics connected to Omni-gel feeds over a Duranium armored shell over four millimetres thick, A Reflec coating hidden under that, with it being six millimetres over the central core. Sensors were basically the same as the ACMs, but with a few updates to include Bioscanners and Lifeform sensors that were also added to the ACM sensor packages as well. As for built in features, the new droids were packed full of goodies.

A two layered shield protected the Droids, one as a general overshield while the other protected individual components like the forearms, biceps, head, etc. Sonic dampeners, Sensor masking systems, Personal Cloaking devices and Holographic disguise systems were all built into the Droids with additional systems to double as protocol Droids with a language database of over four million languages at it's disposal. A Hypno-Imprinting system was incorperated into the vocal systems of the Droids to allow them to plant commands into targets to allow them to carry out more subtle operations without even having to take part in them. Along with that, each forearm was equipped with a reverse-engineered Gun of Command, a five shot Brilliant Missile launcher, a Whipcord and Paralysis cord Launcher, a Flechette pistol and a reworked E-11 Blaster that was upgraded to have better power, range, accuracy and a more potent stun feature. Each finger could also be used to administer a potent electrical stunner similar to a Force Pike, Disruption fields also helping to ensure that hand-to-hand combat was even more difficult than before as Vibroblades could extend from the knuckles, much like what the female clone of Wolverine, X-23, could do.

Lastly, to finish up, I implanted the Droids with QECs and gave them built in Omni-tools, subtle ones that would allow these Droids to hack into just about anything and send the data back to the Sicarius for me to see at a later time. With that, I renamed the design as the Siren Espionage/Assassin Droid and sent it off to the assembly line built into the Sicarius, an order attached to create a total of 250 of the Droids and have them wait in the main hangar. At the same time, I opened a comm link to Bo-Katan to give her some orders.

"Yes, my Lord?" She asked as I smiled slightly in amusement, she was really taking the whole 'House Lord' thing serious, even after the four weeks since Fondor, I honestly thought she would have stopped calling me 'Lord' or 'Lord Novohk' by now. Looks like I was wrong.

"In about an hour's time, about two hundred and fifty Droids will be assembling in the main Hangar. I need them loaded up on to one of the long-range Shuttles and dropped off on Coruscant, they can do the rest from there." I ordered as I could already feel connections being formed as Bo-Katan took it from there.

"Understood, My Lord, I'll get on it right away." She stated before closing the link as I turned back to gazing at the stars and the planet below, other things on my mind as I considered what to do next before I remembered about a few other projects that I had Myssan and Widow working on. Namely, they were working on a new version of the Gorgon Battlearmor for a new type of soldier, the Hunter Trooper.

Hunter Troopers were going to be the equivalent of Recon and Sniper soldiers with a specialisation in Guerilla Warfare, armed with Lightning-Strike Anti-Material Sniper Rifles and a Nanodroid-augmented Molecular Furnace on par with the ones designed for the Gear Troopers, they would be able to work just about anywhere. Their armor, the Gorgon-HT2, was designed all for stealth, keeping the basic equipment but losing at least four millimetres of the Discord Iron armor and replacing it with a one millimetre of dispersive fabric. Shields remained, along with all the Myomer bundles to provide additional physical abilities, even the ability to re-enter a planet's atmosphere unaided was kept, but other features were also added. One such feature was the addition of dedicated personal cloaking devices, Sonic Dampeners, Sensor Masks and multiple layers of Reflec coating the armor and components with a sensor package including Bioscanners and Lifeform sensors in the helmet. The armor itself looked much like a black version of the stealth USIF Powered Assault Armor from the game Section 8, even having the two groupings of three red sensors on the faceplate. Still, the armor kept all the standard stuff, slightly weaker though it was, but was still more than able to go into a head-to-head fight if needed. What made this suit really special, however, was the fact that it included the Mimetic suits taken from the Storm Commandos, incorporating some features into two forms.

One was that the individual armored plates of the suits were coated in the same technology that let these suits blend into an environment perfectly, allowing them to disappear into, say, a jungle with little difficulty, but the system was a power hog and quick movements meant that it wouldn't work as well, but it still took less power than a cloaking device to work. The other form came as a cloak of smart fabric that could be programmed to take a number of forms and allowing the Hunter Trooper to stay undetected in a stationary position for large amounts of time, the clock could easily sculpt itself to wrap around the User in any position he, or she, might be in. A few built in settings included lying down on the ground as well as forming into a pitched tent-like structure, all of which could retract back into the armor rapidly if needed.

I smiled at that, Widow and Myssan were having a lot of fun training these Soldiers to do their jobs when they were needed, mostly by forcing them to play a deadly version of hide and seek in a more forested Island on Lehon.

The initial reports had shown a large amount of progress already and I expected them to be virtually undetectable within a few more months of training.

It was going to be worth it.

 **XXX**

The Intelligence watched with interest as the network of QEC systems expanded with new links forming between the Sicarius and the new Siren Droids as they came online. Curious, the Intelligence streamed a section of itself through a few of these links as it looked through the sensors of the Droids, watching as it worked and saw what they were doing as they moved around. Looking through it's objectives, the Intelligence hummed in thought as it watched them, each with the objective of finding supporters of Palpatine, members of the Imperial Security Bureau or Imperial Intelligence and then compromising them.

Switching to look through the eyes of one such unit, the Intelligence watched as the machine worked with interest as it walked under a holographic disguise, making it look like an attractive young Human female with a black pixie cut and wearing a one piece dress, until it came to the door of the target that this unit had selected and looked on. A scan of the apartment before it showed that the target was alone, another showed the lack of any kind of surveillance device to keep an eye on the target as the Droids hacked the door and entered, a Sonic Dampening field around the door so that no sound escaped as the Droid stepped in and closed the door behind it. Walking in, the Droids kept track of the target as it walked through to the main living room, a sparse room dominated by a large sofa opposite a holographic screen and next to a small kitchenette, doors going to a bathroom, bedroom and toilet while the target was visible in the light coming from the balcony outside, standing by the edge of the railing as the Droid took the target in.

Said target was called Julie Baguran, a Captain in the ISB and a rather highly regarded one as being able to notice even the slightest hint of a rebel cell or internal corruption with ease from great practise during the Clone Wars. She was a female Human, tanned skin and well built body, but that was of little importance as the Droid cloaked and waited for the Human to come back into the room patiently before moving. Ten minutes later, it made it's move as the woman stepped back into her apartment, closing the door behind her when the Droid appeared behind her, the ISB agent saw the Droid appearing behind her and turned. Instantly, the agent was on the offensive as she turned and leaped at the Droid, going to subdue, it would have worked as well had the Droid not moved out of the way just as the she was about to tackle it.

" **Stop.** " The Droid commanded as it started to use it's Hypno-imprinting system, causing the ISB agent to suddenly freeze still as she went to stand back up from the ground. " **Stand up and take a seat on your Sofa, but make no moves to attack me, don't attempt to call for help and don't resist. As soon as you sit down, you will find your body incapable of moving unless I command it, you will be silent unless answering a question from me, or told otherwise. Yes or no, do you understand?** " The Droid issued its command swiftly as the Human stood up, horror, terror and defiance flashing in her eyes as she tried to fight her own body, but it was no use, she was a prisoner inside her own body.

"Yes." The Agent replied instantly, no hesitation present as the Human sat down and went limp, her body losing all tension, like every bone had been plucked from her body. The holographic shell that the Droid had been projecting smiled at that as she stood before the woman, the amused smile playing on the face of her disguise.

"Good." The Droid commented as it kneeled down to look the agent in the eye before getting down to business. " **Listen very carefully. You trust me, Julie Baguran, you trust me so much that you would gladly tell me every single secret you know, you trust me so much that you would be at peace with anything I did to you. You trust me so much that you would obey any command that I give you with no hesitation and all your skill to the best of your abilities. You feel happy doing this, right?** " The Droid asked as the Agent smiled, the horror and defiance disappearing from the woman's eyes as the commands dug into her head and took root.

"Yes." Julie stated cheerfully, the Droid nodded, smirking slightly at that.

"Good. **You enjoy following my commands, following my commands make you happy as you do anything asked of you. The more you follow and obey my commands, the happier you feel, the happier you feel, the more you want to obey until the thought of disobeying me is something that you can not even consider. You want to obey me, right?** " The Droid asked as the woman nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes!" She shouted slightly, her voice happy as the commands took an even deeper hold, establishing a self-reinforcing cycle to ensure the control of the new asset inside of the ISB. The Droid smirked at that as it lay a card down on the table before standing back up.

"Good. **You may move your body once more and talk as you normally did, but you will obey me.** " She commanded as the reaction happened as Julie started moving slightly, pulling herself back up where she had collapsed on the Sofa.

"Now, Julie, I have a number of tasks for you to carry out, you understand this, yes?" Julie nodded happily.

"Yes, Mistress. What do you wish me to do?" The Agent asked back, her mind seemingly having given the Droid the title of Mistress to her as the woman's eyes already shun with a deep devotion to the holoshell of the Droid.

"I will be away for three days. In the time that I am away, I want you to find a Datapad and fill it with a copy of all the information that you can find on any and all classified materials that you can access without attracting attention to yourself. You will also look into the internal structure of the ISB, looking through banking records and you will find a number of Officers will have unexpected increases in their bank accounts a few days before Riddick has carried out his broadcasts were information that you know of has been exposed to the general public. You will find these things after six days after my next visit, where I shall have given you a list of names, along with their bank account numbers, with such sudden increases in their back statements. After that, and after you have spent the next six days after my visit collecting evidence, I want you to take it to your superiors and show them what you have found. I will visit you three days after you have carried these orders out. Is that understood?" The Droid finished, having spelled out the tasks that it wanted done as it smirked at the bobbing head of the Human.

"Yes, Mistress, as you command it." The Human stated smartly.

"Good..." The Droid purred as it made it's way back to the door it had come in through. "There is a card on the table, memorise the Holocom frequency on it before destroying the card. You will use that frequency to contact me should you find out about any activities within the Empire that you believe that I will want to learn about. Ensure, however, that you are not detected by anyone that might suspect you. Don't get caught."

With it's last instruction given, the Intelligence watched as the Droid left the apartment behind as the Human immediately picked up the card and memorised it behind the Droid before taking it to the cooker and destroying it by burning it thoroughly. The Droid smirked as it disappeared, already hacking into multiple bank accounts and planting the evidence that would lead the Agent to her targets.

Again, the Intelligence watched as more information was passed out, more targets were converted into either moles or suitable scapegoats for how it's Master obtained the information he knew. All of them being trapped in such a way that they never knew what was happening and with no way to resist it as the Droids practically reprogrammed them into obeying their new orders. It was impressive, efficient and would have the Empire jumping at shadows for years to come as some of the targets were very high in the Imperial hierarchy. It would cause massive amounts of internal reshuffling to try and ensure that such a thing never happened again, but the Intelligence knew that it wouldn't work. Already, it had run dozens of simulations for what the Imperials could do to try and resolve this, and each and every solution they came up with would have a rather large amount of glaring holes that the Master could exploit with little difficulty. With that in mind, the Intelligence sat back and watched as the latest source of frustration for the Empire was added to the pile as i climbed even further out of the atmosphere.

 **XXX**

"How are the preparations coming, Widow?" I asked as I walked through the corridors of the Sicarius, heading for the Observation deck as I looked on forwards to seeing the latest weapon that I could now field against the Empire.

"Almost complete, Master. Loading has already begun and they will be ready to depart inside of three days." The blue skinned woman by my side responded as I nodded, a smirk playing on my lips as we made it to the Observation deck, doors opening ahead of us as I stepped in and looked at the latest trick I was about to deploy against the Empire.

It had been two months already since I had hit the Empire at Fondor, they were already having massive internal problems with the moles and false leads that I was feeding them to chase after while moving in the shadows, what I was doing now was simply adding to the problems that they faced as I looked at the six shapes that now floated before the Sicarius in space. I smirked as I took them in, each one being large, but nowhere near the massive size of the Sicarius and only needing a few dozen people to crew them as they were designed. Of course, that wasn't the point, each of these ships were warships, designed to hit far above their weight class and it showed with their weapon load outs.

Each of these ships, vessels that I had named as Nazara-class Corvettes, were armed with devastating firepower for their size. A single main gun using the Thanix design with a bore of eleven centimetres, nowhere as powerful as the Sicarius, but strong enough to deal definitive damage to even an ISD. Along with that, each ship carried a total of six Particle cannons, ten torpedo tubes, over two hundred point defence array turrets and a full hangar of over six hundred Locust-class Fighter Droids. I smiled at the mention of the Point-Defence arrays, a brain child of my own coming in the form of a pair of twin-linked, triple barrelled miniguns firing flak shells, a single Ultraviolet Laser, and a twin-linked missile array holding a total of sixty missiles before needing a reload. Added to this was the fact that all of these weapons functioned in bands so that as a target came closer, more weapons on each turret would activate, increasing the volume of fire as they came. It was simple, effective and it prevented a waste of ammo and energy if the target was outside of the optimal range of one weapon system. Then again, I doubted that most Fighters would be able to get passed the first layer of the defences of even these ships, but I was thinking long term, and I knew that eventually, someone might just try overwhelming them with numbers. Again, something I had thought of and ensured that each weapon on these turrets could be individually targeted, truthfully, most would argue that it would have been easier to just have each weapon on a separate turret, but I didn't do this for the simple reason of conserving space, mostly to make room for the cargo bay.

The Corvettes followed an interesting design I had laid out, mainly being that I had decided to follow my Reaper theme so far and made them in the form of Reaper Destroyers that were over three hundred metres tall rather than the 160 metres they had been in the game. All of them were covered in the same Hydrablood-Broodresin laminate armor as the Sicarius, measuring at least a metre thick all around the hull with a threaded Lifeblood self-repair system through all the ship, backed by an exoskeleton of Discord Iron honeycombed with Omni-gel pockets that rapidly hardened and expanded on exposure to hard vacuum, acting to seal hull breaches as quickly as possible until the self repair system could take over. A triple linkage of Class 0.2 Hyperdrives made it, quite possible, the fastest class of ship in the Galaxy with a Hyperspace Tactical jump system included for fast movements and dodges around the battlefield that normally would be impossible for the Eezo-based Alcubierre drive that was equipped on to the ship. Finally, a Hyperspace Gate Drive system was included to allow these ships to move quickly with a Multi-dimensional M/AM (Matter/Anti-Matter) power core to allow for quick movements from one side of the Galaxy to the other. Of course, a full series of cloaking, sensor masking and jamming systems had been included into each of the six ships, since I was not planning to fight head to head with the Empire, not to mention the triple layer Shielding systems as well. No, what I was planning was to force them even further out, spreading them further and making it harder for them to defend all that they owned, mostly by attacking them at their weakest link.

Their supply lines.

For that reason, the Corvettes had a highly enlarged Eezo-core, but not just for the purpose of flight, no, this enlarged Eezo-core was not only movement of the ships, but it was also a weapon in itself. Eezo veins also laced the exoskeleton of the ships and acted as conductors for it's abilities as I smirked at the very idea. Yes, it was expensive, but I wasn't exactly hurting for resources or time to build with.

I had basically turned each of these six ships into the biggest Biotics in existence, all capable of firing off Warps, Pulls, Throws and even Singularities, but these were not the main use as I had planned, rather they were a happy byproduct of what the system had been optimised to do as it worked with a singular power as it's main point of attack.

Reave.

Reave was as potent as it was damaging, a Biotic ability that forged a connection between the User and the target, using the target as a living battery as they withered in pain from being drained of energy before dying after all their Bio-electrical impulses were ripped from them. Now, a skilled user could do a lot with this, but an interesting side effect was that it could also be used to drain the energy out of any electronic device that it hit. For that reason, I saw it as a major advantage, a way of making any attack even more likely to succeed as the other side would be incapable of fighting back. The Reaves used by these ships had only one purpose, to drain the power right out of any ship they attacked, rendering them defenceless as they were attacked, destroyed and any resources of use would be taken from the attacked and stored aboard the Corvettes.

They were perfect, I would have named each of them, but decided against it and went with the idea of simply giving each of them a number.

Especially since I fully planned to make more of them, if only to give the Empire more problems.

 **XXX**

"GET OUT!"

The Imperial Intelligence officer ducked, running for the door as a metal trophy that had been on the desk of one Moff Tarkin slammed into the frame of the door right next to his head before falling to the ground, hitting hard enough to leave a dent as the Officer quickly made his exit, another trophy flying over his head and hitting the wall opposite the door. The Intelligence Officer could only sigh in relief as the door shut behind him and he headed for the hangar, hoping to avoid having a repeat performance of what had just happened for a long, _long_ time.

Back inside of his office, Moff Tarkin sneered at the closed door as he stood, his chair having been abandoned on the ground as he held the corners of his desk in white-knuckled rage at the inability of the 'supposed best' of Imperial Intelligence. It had already been six months since the attack on Fondor, along with the destruction of dozens of unfinished Star Destroyers, and Riddick had refused to attack them openly after his latest strike. Some had argued that it was because he knew that to do so once more would only spell his doom, but the more observant and strategically minded were not so sure, and had waited for the other shoe to drop. Tarkin was among that number as he noted the same thing all of them had, and couldn't hold a grimace for it.

Riddick was playing them. He attacked them, sowing chaos within their ranks and diverting resources for what many now knew was a wild goose chase, even if some of his 'supposed' moles had been uncovered in the last few months, that had had little effect on what was actually happening as the days passed them by. Even with his spies gone, at least some of them, Riddick was still being a pain in the ass, his attacks having long term problems as they required more supplies to repair before they could even begin production of war materials for the Empire. KDY had projected that it would take at least three years to fully repair the damage he had done to their shipyards, and they were still running into some of his undetonated Droid mines, as they had been named. Right now, KDY was only working at a bare minimum of 43% of their total abilities while other systems had suffered likewise.

The destruction of the Imperial Academy on Coruscant, being his first, and lightest, attack, was dated to be back up and running within a few more months. The attack on Rothana was an even more devastating one, predicted to be completely repaired and restored to full capacity within a decade, at minimum. Fondor, the madman's latest strike, had been predicted to take as long as seven years to fully repair, and even then, it was going to only be working at 52% while Rothana had to be rebuilt from scratch giving the use of the WMDs that Riddick had unleashed on the planet. Raxus Prime had gotten off lightly, the TIE factory on the planet having already been repaired and rebuilt, already producing more TIE Fighters.

Tarkin grimaced slightly as he picked his chair back up, having still looked over the analysis report in detail, even if they managed to get every system back up to fully repaired status tomorrow, they would still have problems as they would be playing catch up with their own demand for ships, weapons and vehicles for years, at the very least as construction schedules had been put back years. Of course, if that wasn't bad enough, it seemed that RIddick, for who else could be so bold and stupid to attack an already angered Empire, had decided to start a shadow campaign as well as his more overt attacks. Shipments that should have been reaching production facilities across the Galaxy had been attacked, repeatedly, the ruined hulls found drifting off the Hyperlanes and lacking the cargos that they had been carrying. Even worse, putting these shipments under armed escort seemed to do nothing but encourage Riddick to attack them. However, that was not the worst part as many still remembered Riddick's newest trick after his attack on the Itani Nebula base. Tarkin shuddered slightly at that.

Destroying ships and taking cargo, that was a lot more tolerable to booby trapping the ruined hulls of the ISDs that were left carved up in space, infested with assassin Droids, hardened against Ion weapons and more than willing to kill anyone unlucky enough to wander on to them. Those damn Droids had forced them to utterly destroy dozens of hulls that could have been sent to the breakers, recycling tens of millions, perhaps even billions, of tons worth of metal that could have been used to make new ships. Of course, this was without the added complication of the Emperor demanding Riddick's head on a platter every time that a new court was called and killing the messenger that tries to tell him that they had failed to even find him.

Sighing once more to himself, Tarkin considered himself lucky, he was currently stationed on Mon Calamari, making sure the Xenos obeyed the Emperor's will and worked for the glory of the Empire.

At least, that is what he tried to do anyone.

 **XXX**

Myssan grinned to herself as she looked at the latest attack in progress.

A pair of Imperial Star Destroyers, six Tartan Patrol Cruisers, four Victory-class Star Destroyers and at least ten Imperial freighters, all of them currently disabled with holes punched through the sides of the warships while Droids were slowly scattering from a few of the Corvettes that were currently landing on them and ripping holes in their hulls. Swarms of modified Colicord Droids were slowly killing every single person onboard the ships as survivors tried, and failed, to make it to the escape pods, said pods having also been drained of energy from the Reave Array, as it had been come to known as. All 22 ships were helpless, some having already been emptied and infested with Droids while others were still putting up some fight, but said fight was rapidly disappearing from them as the six Corvette group continued to work.

This had been the 52nd attack that her group of Corvettes had carried out in the last two weeks, over seven months since the Fondor attack and more than a fair amount of time since the first group of Corvettes had been created. Now there were currently a total of eighteen Nazara-class Corvettes running around, each of which only needed a crew of five, and all of them using Droid units to board enemy ships, usually ACMs mixed with upgraded B3 Ultra Battle Droids. Still, it wasn't that difficult to take each ship, most of them having been emptied when the power drained as Life support was turned off, usually causing those onboard the ships to suddenly find themselves choking to death.

Looking around the bridge of her own ship, Myssan smirked as scans came back, a holographic image being displayed in front of her as she looked at the contents of the Freighters and smirked at it. Quickly, information was sorted as more details were picked out before a clearer picture came through to her and she felt her smirk grow even further.

"Hmmm... Well what do we have here...?" She muttered to herself as she looked the information over once more and felt the smirk turn into a shit-eating grin. "Looks like we hit a major shipment. Tibanna gas sealed in Carbonite, more than half a dozen tons of Hypermatter and more than enough Titanium to make a few million TIE Fighters. Jackpot!"

Myssan grinned at that, already conveying orders to the mechanical borders that were moving things around as they hijacked the Freighters for themselves, something that they had been doing more often after they scanned for any form of tracking device and, once they were happy with the results, they moved on, jumping to Hyperspace as they used a series of Tractor beams to drag the Freighters with them, slipping through Hyperspace before disappearing into the Unknown Regions. This had been what they had been doing for the last few months, appearing, grabbing Freighters after crippling their escorts, before taking either just their cargo or their entire convey with them as they disappeared back into the Unknown. Already, Myssan, through her Master, knew that the Imperials were getting frustrated with it, annoyed, yes, but not nearly enough to really be pushed to anything as they were starting to lose ships that, with their diminished capacity from their main producers of ships, not being able to pump them out fast enough to keep everyone happy with the fleet coverage.

Dropping out of Hyperspace in orbit of Lehon, Myssan accessed the sensors once more and smirked at what she saw.

The Sicarius was sitting in orbit of the planet, a ring of abandoned ships were hanging around it as lines of orange liquid flowed between the massive form of the Sicarius and the ring, materials being pulled in as Myssan picked out small details from the scans, as well as the big ones. The biggest change was in the size, the Sicarius having grown to be over 4.5 kilometres now from all the wrecks that it had devoured as more systems and technology was integrated into the semi-living ship. Off to one side, swarmed by multiple streams of liquid, Myssan noted the ancient form of the Sith Warship, the Gauntlet with the Lightspeed weapon that it had been fitted with during the Great War. Even as she watched, she could see matter being pulled from the ship as it was ripped free and transported back to the Sicarius.

Disengaging the Tractor beams, Myssan watched as the ships were suddenly caught by the Sicarius, Mass Effect fields flaring as the ships were pulled into the ring, expanding it further as another group of Corvettes came back and added to it with another sixteen ships of their own. After so long, the ring had grown to be easily over a kilometre thick with wreckage and over 35 kilometres in radius. Almost as soon as these ships entered the vast graveyard of ships, tendrils of orange liquid quickly struck at them, latching on and ripping them apart as more and more matter was being rapidly absorbed by the colossus.

Myssan could only grin at the sight, her mind already turning with ideas of what the ship would be capable of once it had finished its newest evolution.

She, like many others, could hardly wait.

 **XXX**

"I've got over twelve cases of DXR-6 Disruptors, each one with ten Disruptor Rifles in them." I stated as I talked with a Rodian within the heart of Jabba the Hutt's Palace on Tatooine, this Rodian being a part of a smuggler group that was selling to rebels across the sector and was more than willing to sell and buy things for the Rebels... For the right price. Recently, they had put out a request for something with a fair bit of range and power behind it, preferably, something that could allow them to kill a target quickly before letting them get the hell out of dodge. The DXR-6 being a perfect for this, and the Rodian knew it, even if he tried to hide it as he scratched his chin in thought, looking at the hologram I was projecting as he tried to see me under the brown cloak I was wearing over a set of Mandalorian armor with a helmet inspired by those worn by Sith during the Great War.

"Nice... Very nice... But what about the price of these things?" He asked as I nodded and leaned forwards in my seat.

"The street value for a single DXR-6 is about 3,500 Credits, on average, that means that for all twelve crates, the total price would be around 420,000 Credits. However, I'm willing to make you a deal since I know that neither of us has the time, nor the Credits to be willing to pay that much, at least, not without more to bargain with." I stated as the Rodian narrowed his eyes, but nodded slightly, his eyes gazing across the floor and noting Jabba along with the Twi'leks that were dancing before him. It didn't take a genius to know that the Imps had a spy hiding in this room, I had already spotted said spy along with the twelve other Imp informants, I was honestly already considering the pros and cons of whether or not I should point them out to Jabba or sell the info to him through a Middleman. A thought for another day.

"... Fine. Since you've agreed that we can't spend too much time on this since it's a rather hot item, what do you propose that we do? Because I can't stay too long with that in my cargo bay unless you're willing to make it worth my while." I nodded with that, Smuggling being a delicate balance of risk versus the rewards of a job well done.

"First off, I'm not planning to sell them for the full price, I need the Credits and we both know that holding on to these Disruptors for too long, in large numbers, is a good way to draw unwanted attention unless they're divided up quickly. So, I'm willing to cut a chunk off the price, say, 270,000 Credits for the whole lot, and I'll even throw in a case of five hundred Class-A Thermal Detonators, fifty of which have been augmented with Tibanna to increase the blast radius up to 150 metres. Sound like a good deal?" I asked, though I could easily see the gears turning inside the mind of the Rodian. He was trying to downplay his interest, but was failing rather badly at it, I already knew that he was going to try lowering the price a bit before trying to get more out of me, I'd accept both since I didn't really need the Credits, but I knew why he was trying to do so. He got a commission from the rebel cells he supplied, the more equipment, the bigger the commission, added to this was my ability to calculate the odds down to the point that I could practically see the future and I had already made this deal. Five minutes later and I was able to walk away from the Palace with a smirk on my lips as I headed for another meeting that I had planned.

Said meeting would last for just over an hour where I ironed out details for a trade between myself and a group of rebels that had been stalking around on Corellia that were looking for an edge to let them pick a fight with the Empire more openly. I was more than willing to provide them with such an edge in the form of a few ISDs that I had yet to deconstruct into raw materials in exchange for a few things, nothing major, mostly a few dozen Rainbow gems that the rebels had along with a couple odds and ends, but certainly nothing that they would be losing some sleep over.

Throughout this all, I knew I was being followed as I also knew that the Imps had been trying to follow me since I left the Palace. I had run the odds and knew what was happening, but the idiots were rather obvious about it, along any given street, more than a few dozen people had seen them trying to tail me, some of them even discreetly pointing them out. I found that rather funny since the people of Tatooine had no love loss with the Empire. I played that to my advantage when I slipped them after offering a few of the kids on the street a few Peggats before I slipped down a back alley and back into my ship that was laying cloaked in a half ruined warehouse. Said warehouse belonged to the Hutts and had a rather large basement filled with Spice that was being stored for later down the line.

With that, I finished my trip to Tatooine, having spent at least three weeks on the planet in an effort to cause more chaos for the Empire by spreading their attention even further out, though, I highly doubted that they would take long to see that I was also behind a lot of the latest mass armings of rebel groups against them. Still, I was having too much fun giving them the run around, something that I needed to consider as I looked over plans that I stored in my Greybox, keeping the details hidden, but well documented as I could look over them later. Other documents were, of course, stored on my Greybox, but those were mostly to function as reference material for easier access whenever I didn't feel like using my QEC to access the Sicarius.

Looking through one such detail, I frowned slightly as I looked it over, something I had missed originally, but was showing up now. It was a detailed report from a small task force that had gone out into the Unknown Regions with the task of expanding the Empire's holdings and enslave the primitive races that lived their. I noted the task force and my frown became more pronounced as I looked over the details. Twelve ISDs, sixteen Victory-class Star Destroyers, five Procursator-class Star Destroyers, two Altor-class Replenishment ships and three Imperial Extermination ships, I felt my blood run cold as I saw the names of those last three ships.

The Angrix.

The Apocahk.

The Azgoghk.

All under the command of one Grand Admiral Danetta Pitta, a man who shouldn't have even been around yet, let alone having had the rank of Grand Admiral, who was noted for his extreme Humanocentrism to the point that even the most extreme advocates of it kept their distance from him. I knew the fucker was supposed to be around, but I thought that wouldn't have been the case until the tail end of 2 BBY, where he would have taken those same three ships and gone on to try and commit xenocide against some race in the Outer Rim. Still, either way I looked at it, this was bad as he had apparently started moving, how he was around this early was something that I didn't bother thinking about as I delved into the report...

And almost lost my lunch as a result, even with all the memories I had, the Protheans having seen their own share of horrors, but nothing on what was detailed inside.

Apparently the fucker had been active for less than three days since finding a new world, having found a primitive race, subjugated them and was now seeing to their extermination, also using them as test subjects for God only knew what kind of Bioweapon research. The report didn't actually mention what kind of Bioweapons, but I could find that out later, the greatest and most pressing thing on my mind was how I had missed this taking place in the first instance. An answer was easy enough to find, the Imperials having made these documents need-to-know, the orders for the operation start having been purely physical and delivered verbally by the Emperor. Status updates were to be delivered once every month, with as little detail as possible, making them seem as unimportant as possible for any spy that might have been looking through them. A good idea, had I not been connected straight to the main network of the Imperial Intelligence services.

Still, I made a mental note as I jumped into the seat of my Shuttle, already sending orders out as I connected to the Sicarius, sending messages to Bo-Katan, Myssan, Vis'n and Widow, telling them to gather everyone together and get things prepared for a fight.

I frowned as I took another glance at that data. I just hoped that I wouldn't get their too late.

 **XXX**

Standing inside the darkened cave, she looked up, straight at the hole that allowed sunlight to pour down as she thought, considering what had happened and what was going to happen.

Three cycles ago, the White Ones came in vast vessels, attacking them and destroying all that they had built, reaping countless lives and taking those that survived to be tortured on the three Death Vessels. She shuddered at that, the echos of those being tortured, even then, reverberated off her mental barriers that her and so many others had been forced to raise in order to not go mad with grief at their tortures. The White Ones had gone even further, forcing them back into ancient tunnels hidden below the surface as their once proud cities were reduced to dust with blasts of light from the sky, millions had been killed already, and she doubted that it was going to be the end.

"Supreme Queen-Matriarch." She tensed at that as she turned to look behind her, seeing a warrior kneeling as she turned more fully, taking him in as she did so. Powerfully built, this one stood head and shoulders over the White Ones, covered with powerful muscles optimized for speed and strength while nerves were augmented for faster reaction times. Hardened carapace was visible on his arms while each hand ended in razor sharp claws that had already shown themselves to be of sufficient sharpness to cut through the armor of the White Ones and spill their Essence. Over the torso, the Warrior wore thick, overlapping plates of armor coated in an organic resin, meat to rapidly ablate as it was heated, taking much of the energy from the White Ones' weapons. Legs were thick, covered in more armor unlike the arms and head, but still showed off enough to give a sense of power, the head of the Warrior was no different than dozens of their kind. Hard features carved into place with amber eyes meant to pick up the smallest motions and see in spectrums that the White Ones could never hope to see in. Ears were tucked under his bone-dreads that came down to his neck while being tied back into a pony tail, their purpose allowing them to pick up the slightest vibrations either through the air or from the ground, dark brown scales crawling down his neck with sections of purple flesh visible underneath them.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice was calm, tranquil even as the Warrior kept his head bowed, his eyes locked on the ground.

"The Seers have had a Vision, they believe that it means that the White Ones time here is numbered, that something is coming, something they can not see, and that this... Void, as they called it, was no friend of the White Ones." The Warrior stated as she felt her eyebrow rise even further. They could feel each other, easily, they could even feel the White Ones, knowing where they were through the same means that their Hunters used to gather fresh food from hunting. The Seers were especially good at this, capable of divining the future and sensing others in the possibilities of what could be and what will be, for them not being able to feel something coming as the only indication that it was coming, whatever 'it' was...

It was rather frightening to say the least.

"What did they say, exactly?"

"That Voids shaped like men were coming, coming to fight the White Ones, offering a chance of a future, but not before a great burning, that even in defeat, the White Ones would be sure that all suffered for it. They were not able to get much more information beyond the fact that a great many lives would be lost and their lights would rain down. Where and when this shall happen, they do not know." The Warrior explained as best as he could, mental images being sent through the bonds that held their people together, even over large divides of distance, allowing her to get a better just of what he meant as pictures from the Seers came to her. They were surprisingly clear, still hazy, but clear enough that she saw enough. She saw the White Ones fighting, and dying, against Voids shaped like men, black holes of emptiness where she only knew they were present due to the lack of anything else being present. She watched as the vision played out, taking in details and wondering what was coming.

The Supreme Queen-Matriarch could only hope that it would bring the salvation promised by this vision... Otherwise, they were doomed to die at the hands of the White Ones.

 **XXX**

 **AN: Again, sorry this was a short Chapter. Please be sure to leave a review to tell me what you thought so that I can improve for next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely for recreational purposes.**

 **AN: I'M BACK, BABY! Sorry for the wait, been busy doing other stuff, so here is Chapter 15, for your viewing pleasure. Enjoy!**

 **XXX**

I frowned slightly as I looked at the tactical plot of the system I had arrived in, noting the locations of ships and the planets clustered around what looked to be a fairly young orange star. The system itself was pretty empty, three planets with the first two being a molten hellhole and a barren hellhole respectively while the third was the one of interest, a heavily forested planet covered with high mountains. Said planet was current surrounded with a blockade of Star Destroyers with other ships moving around the system, most of the excess ships were clustered around one of the third planet's moons, mostly using it as a staging point from what I could guess. However, a few things didn't sit right as I looked around the space as I noted the designs and scans of the ships.

For one thing, the Imperial Star Destroyers were different, covered in thicker armor and with more powerful guns with the normal Turbolasers and Ion Cannons having been replaced with what looked like quad barreled Turbolaser arrays mounted in twin-linked turrets. Further scans showed a complete lack of point-defence weapons while a stronger Shield system had been included for some reason within the Star Destroyers. I frowned at that, it wasn't difficult to see what these ships were, mostly in that they were Imperial- _II_ Star Destroyers, but what really bothered me was the fact that they weren't due to be introduced until 0 BBY, as far as I could remember. The Victory-Class Star Destroyers were likewise replaced by their mark two versions, while the other ships looked the same as they should have been for this time period, though, like with the Grand Admiral who was commanding them, I noted the fact that they were not supposed to be here this early. Pushing that aside, I looked down to the planet they were blockading, noting that the gravity on said planet was at least ten times that of the galactic standard for most worlds like Coruscant. More than enough to crush a Stormtrooper if they weren't being careful where they walked.

"Alright, listen up!" I shouted in the CIC, drawing the attention of all those gathered as I noted all of them being in full armor, the Gorgon-NT model armor to be specific. "I want this done, and I want it done well. We have no margin for error in this!" I turned and looked around.

"Myssan! You and Widow are going to be leading the teams down to the surface, I want those Extermination ships destroyed, their crews killed to the last and anyone that is trapped inside of them is to be freed and treated as best as we can manage." Both of the woman nodded as I looked on. "Bo-Katan! You are in command of the fleet, I want all of the Imperial Taskforce defanged and disabled as quickly as possible, use the Corvettes to immobilise them before crippling them with precision shots to engines and weapons." Again, Bo-Katan nodded like the other two as I nodded in turn.

"Vis'n, grab Exal and Fay and suit up, you three and another 27 others are coming with me when we board the Flagship, the rest of the warriors are to be used to slowly sweep through and kill the crews of any survivors on the other ships... I want no Imperial survivors." I ordered seriously, everyone nodded as they got to work instantly, no further words being needed as I left the room and headed for the Hangar, my face hidden by my helmet as it sealed around my head.

If someone had seen my head at that point, they could have almost mistaken it for a serene calm.

Almost.

 **XXX**

Standing in the hangar, I looked at the gathered ships before me as thoughts ran through my head, simulations based on all the information I had gathered from the sensors of the ships I had brought with me, the Sicarius itself being what I had termed as a Harbinger-class Battlecruiser while the eighteen Nazara-class Corvettes all circled, having formed up above the plane of the system upon the orbits of the planets around the sun. Looking down, I could see the ships easily, but what bothered me the most was the simple fact that I couldn't get accurate scans of the inside of the ships, as in, I couldn't pick out details of what I'd have to fight besides the numbers of the crew members. Again, I could see where they were, but besides that, I was basically blind as to what I was fighting until I got inside the ships. I shrugged at that, it wasn't like there was any use crying about the fact, it was annoying, yes, but it just meant that I'd have to work with what I had. In that regard, I was fully equipped with my dual Shotguns, an Ares Rfile, Lightning Strike Anti-material Sniper Rifle and more than half a dozen grenades. With that in mind, I looked behind me for a moment and noticed what I saw, three columns of ten soldiers, Vis'n, Exal and Fay all being at the forefront of the group as each of them was wearing their full armor, all of which was Force attuned plating that reminded me of a female version of the armor worn by the Dark Lord Revan.

A moment passed before I looked back into the void before opening my link to my forces and sending a single message.

"Begin."

Now, when that happened, several things happened at the same time. The first being that myself and the units with me all suddenly shifted, Dark Energy gathering around use as we carried out an extremely long range Charge, said charge being aimed for the Flagship of the fleet, _Pride of the Empire_. Along with this, all nineteen ships in my fleet opened fire, the Corvettes activating their Reave arrays most of the heavier ships suddenly went dead in the void as other, lighter ships suddenly found themselves being hit by sprays of semi-liquid, molten metal. Most of the Tartan ships simply ceased to exist the moment that the beams of molten metal hit them from over ten light seconds away, following this, swarms of Locust followed in the wake as they barraged and peppered the hulls of the wrecks with bolts of unstable particles to ensure that they were dead as other ships were hit with barrages of torpedos and missiles numbering in the high hundreds. Unstable beams of particles soon followed as they dissected the Victory-class Star Destroyers, the Replenishment ships quickly joining the other wrecks as well, having been blown apart soon after.

In truth, there was a delay between my order and each strike being launched, but said delay could be measured in nanoseconds, not that it really mattered when I reached the Flagship.

For those with Biotics, the Charge carried us straight through the armored hulls and right into the outer corridors of the ship as we landed, I had the dubious pleasure of landing straight on top of some poor bastard, and after building up speed as well as projecting an increased mass on impact, said bastard was now painting the walls. The others landed around me before moving on before my Lychguards appeared, slamming through a nearby window and landing gracefully before me as each of them moved up. I shot them a bemused smirk as I heard the blast shields slamming shut, though, not before yet another technician died, this time from being sucked into space.

"Everyone, fan out and kill as many as you can. I want this ship dead in space, regardless of the damage done to it by the others. Vis'n, Exal, Fay? You three are with me. We're heading for the bridge." I ordered as they nodded before each disappearing into a field of Dark Energy and flying off in random directions. The three woman, in turn, bowed slightly as they followed behind me, bodies tense and ready for anything as I looked on ahead and frowned as I felt other things off with this whole thing.

The corridor I was in, admittedly an unimportant one, was silent and dead, the technicians having long since disappeared after my landing while others lay dead, but there should have been something around. A quick check of my sensors confirmed that I wasn't alone with the girls, soldiers were coming from a side passage as I looked ahead and spotted the point they were due to come out of as the lights failed, a message quickly flashing through my HUD as the main generator failed, having been crippled by a well aimed shot from a Corvette. With the lights going, back-up lighting was switched on a moment later, painting the room in a dim red light as I looked on while the others grabbed their own weapons. I glanced back and noted their weapons with a raised eyebrow.

Vis'n had at least four Lightsabers, two in each hand while a Lightwhip remained wrapped around her waist like a belt given the Cortosis braids attached to the handle. All four of her Lightsabers were of the single-bladed type, but I noted that each of them had been modified with an electromagnetic clamp on the end and around the handle. The former, mostly likely, to allow the former Nightsister to join two of the blades together to form a double-bladed Lightsaber while the latter... Well, I wasn't too sure about that, but I was getting flashbacks of the Naruto Shippuden episode where the red-eyed, duck ass-haired idiot tried to capture Killer Bee. No idea why though, however I did wonder what she had done were her previous ones since these were clearly new in design. Exal seemed to have gone another way and gone with a Lightsaber pike design, though it looked more like a Halberd given the giant Vibro-axe head attached to the side of the beam emitter made from Mandalorian Iron and laced with Eezo-based force multiplier circuits. Added to this was the fact that the Lightsaber blade itself was also variable in length, a rather nasty surprise for sure. Fay, being more focused on the Force, seemed to just have a one, single-bladed Lightsaber in her hand, I knew she had spares, not that it really mattered. I didn't bother either way as I felt my Biotics ready, energy hiding just below the surface as I looked to the door for a moment, sensors reporting the locations of the people on the other side before I watched them stop a fair distance back from said door.

Admittedly, I was not expecting what happened next, especially when said door came flying off the frame it was installed within and smashed into the wall opposite, smoke trailing behind it. I wondered about what caused that, though I quickly got my answer, that didn't mean that I liked it at all.

Stepping through the doorframe, I saw the towering forms of a large collection of Phase three Dark Trooper exoskeleton-wearing Stormtroopers, I frowned slightly as sensors cleared up and I scanned the armors once more, getting more details as I noted the heavy plating they all wore was made from solid Phrik, nothing else. I honestly felt like finding the designer of these damn things and smashing him, or her, in the face with a brick until their head caved in. Opening a commlink to the three girls with me, I gave them further orders.

"Girls. Forget trying to stab them through their armor, it's made of solid Phrik, your Lightsabers won't do shit against them. Go for the joints and exposed sections." I ordered, getting an affirmative from all of them as the communication took less than the blink of an eye. By the time I had finished, the Dark Troopers had only just started to raise their weapons as they stepped out of the doorway that they had apparently blasted open, though why they didn't just try to manually open it since it was only three centimetres of Durasteel, certainly not worth wasting PLEX warheads on.

By the time the first had actually raised his weapon to point in my direction, I smirked as I watched what happened next with interest.

Exal was the first to move, extending her Lightsaber pike into the full staff-like configuration, but keeping the blade itself inactive as she slide down, swinging the vibrating blade at said Dark Trooper, the blade catching the ball joint of the knee and cutting straight through it as he toppled over at the sudden lose of balance before moving on. Fey was right behind the Sith Hybrid, killing the falling Dark Trooper with a stab to the neck of the armor before moving on herself, jumping over the falling dead body before making another swipe in the waist of another Dark Trooper, severing a spine before as Exal killed another. Said newly dead soldier died from the Sith's Lightsaber suddenly impaling him from the crook of the neck down to the pelvis, boiling every organ on the way down as bones melted as well. Vis'n was right behind the two as she stayed close to me, but advanced as well as she turned into a literal whirlwind of light, aiming for joints and necks as she clipped her Lightsabers together to form two double-bladed Lightsabers. It was impressive to watch as they moved, but I didn't stay still either as I moved as well.

Dark Troopers quickly started forming into thicker and thicker resistance as we sprinted through the ship, using my Biotics, I moved ahead, taking advantage of the simple fact that I could crush anything with the dark energy that flowed over me like a common cloak. Any Dark Troopers I hit were smashed, holes big enough to climb through being punched through their armor as unused ordnance exploded in the aftermath of each strike as their Assault Cannons tried to hit me. I had long since gotten into the habit of using Charges to constantly close the distance between me and my targets, using Tethers, Slams and Flares to remove obstacles as the girls soon took up the rear and killed anyone that I missed.

Sure, all four of us managed to kill everything we ran into, but that didn't mean that it was a walk in the park. Their Assault Cannons were a shit ton better than the current Blaster tech, having been refined more and with more potent power cells, each shot was more than capable of taking at least twenty percent of my Shields with each shot compared to the shitty-ass Blasters that were normally given to Stormtroopers that barely even registered. We had to be careful as, even if both ourselves and our armors could heal, that didn't mean that it wouldn't hurt to get hit, and that was without including the rockets that they were throwing around like they were going out of fashion as we had to rely on our speed and skill while they sprayed literal walls of plasma down corridors.

The ability to absorb energy and then redirect it was rather useful as Channel was used to great effect, giving me a temporary boost in power while the girls kept moving as well. From other sections of the ships, I could identify other Nova Troopers moving, each of them causing trouble as we all advanced.

 **XXX**

Smashing the door off it's hinges as I pulled back, instantly glad that I had done so as a literal storm of Blaster bolts as I used my scanners to take a quick look in and frowned, seeing a literal wall of Dark Troopers three men thick and 25 across making a physical barrier between me and the Grand Admiral, who was currently raving like a lunatic from behind them.

"You can NOT stop the Empire, Xeno-loving FILTH! You shall perish for daring to attack the Empire here, along with the Xeno-filth that stain this system with their very presence!" I heard him screaming as I pulled back from the edge of the elevator door, a shot from a FWG-5 clipping the doorframe as I frowned even further before my eyes shot wide. A quick double check and I saw what the fucker was doing, fire control officers were working away as targeting coordinates had been entered into the main computer, the ships that were still active and in any condition to fire their weapons, which was actually more than a few of them, began reorienting to attack their new target.

The planet below.

I felt my eyes widen behind my helmet's faceplate at that before the transmission cut off a second later, some of the still surviving lighter ships were already reorientated and their weapons charging, the fighter screens of the Imperial task force showing that it was putting up a rather impressive fight, though, that might have had more to do with most of it being made up from TIE Defenders, TIE Oppressors and TIE Aggressors. Still, it didn't matter as I ducked back from a near miss from the salvo of Blasters hitting the edge of the elevator door, quickly opening a link back to the Sicarius.

"Bo-Katan! Target all still active Warships and shoot to kill before they have a chance to open fire on the surface, priorities any ship that has already reorientated!" I ordered.

"Yes My Lord!" I heard her call back through the link as I looked over to the three women with me.

"Exal, Fay, Vis'n, Use the Force to make a path through and deal with the Dark Troopers. I'm going for the Admiral." I commanded as they nodded in turn. I saw Vis'n hold her hands together as I saw the area between her palms ripple, the space distorting as I watched before the three looked between each other. Exal was the first to step out, palms held to the wall of armor and blasters as shots of plasma seemed to impact something before her, a wall of Force that was blocking all incoming Blaster shots before Vis'n moved up, side stepping the Sith hybrid before throwing her hands up and launching a wave of high pressure air at the gathered soldiers, those directly in the line of fire being thrown back as the attack ripped them to pieces, irrespective of their armor's strength. As the armored troopers were fired into the air, I grinned slightly as the Officers behind the line jumped up from their seats, some because they wanted to get out of the way from a falling corpse, or a piece of it, or because they had been caught in Vis'n's blast.

I didn't spend all that much time considering it either way, as the instant the blast had been fired, I was already moving, cybernetic and genetically augmented muscle moving at full steam as Biotics came into play and I was practically flying as my perception of things sped up to the point that the world around me seemed to be in slow motion. Side stepping to the left, I dodged a blast from the Grand Admiral, not even bothering to take cover as I looked at the idiot holding an FWG-5 Flechette pistol, a local pattern as well. I would have grinned as I dodged a heatblast, the idiot not bothering with the primary fire mode as i saw him pull the trigger again as I dodged to the right this time while taking another step closer. Still, this guy had pretty impressive reflexes since I would have seemed like little more than a black blur to everyone else, however, I did not enjoy those reflexes when I was within two steps of the bastard, hand ready to grab the fuckers neck as I kept moving forwards before I saw his arm moving. He still held the FLechette pistol in his hand, but it wasn't pointed at me, instead, he brought it to his own temple and smirked smugly at me as I saw the glints of madness dancing in his eyes.

"For the Empi- **BANG!** "He started before he pulled the trigger just as I was about to make contact with him, my hands shifting to grab the blasted pistol that had already taken his life as I snarled, coming to a stop by the front most console of the Bridge as I slammed my fist against it in anger.

"Damnit!" I cursed quietly before shaking my head slightly and moving to the console again, a bit, a dented one. Frowning at that, I placed my hand on the damn thing before I let the Blackware out and flowing as the nanomachines left my body and dug into the vast machine before them, a few seconds later, I got the good and bad news. Good news was that the weapons of the ship I was currently on were now offline, bad news was that I could do fuck all for the other ships since the bastard Admiral had used a code with the transmission that called for the others to disregard any application of his codes any longer along with going into a full transmission lockdown to prevent remote hacking.

As if to illustrate my point, I glanced up just in time to see three of the Imperial- _II_ Star Destroyers turning enough for most of their batteries of Turbolasers to aim towards the planet below.

"No..." I whispered to myself as I didn't even pay any notice to the lack of sound behind me, the utter lack of fighting as Vis'n, Exal and Fay had finished off killing the last of the Officers and soldiers. As if you show me that my hopes were in vain, the three ships opened fire, each ship getting off a significant number of shots before a triplet of Corvettes managed to get to them, using their Reave arrays to disable them before gutting them with a few clean shots to the main reactors. Of course, the damage was already done as I looked on and watched as a salvo from each ship headed for the planet, it was almost painful to watch as my perception remained turned down to make everything seem in slow motion. It might have been a dumb hope that the universe might intervene and prevent a slaughter of whatever race was down on the planet, but it was all I had at this point...

And even that was taken away as the bolts of energy smashed into the planet, and I, still linked with the ship, was more than aware of what was happening on the planet below as the life signs from the target point, a massive collection of beings hidden deep underground, suddenly ceased to exist.

Time seemed to pick back up after that as I leaned heavily against the console, the weight of all those deaths piling directly on my shoulders as, while the Grand Admiral was the one to pull the trigger, I was the one that made him jump the gun. He only fired on the planet as a final 'Fuck you' to me before offing himself, thinking about it, I should have waited, been patient and ensured that no escape or backup plans could have been enacted, but the hindsight of that option left a sour taste in my mouth as I considered how many might have been butchered in the Extermination ships still on the planet. I snarled again as I disconnected from the ship before slamming my fist back onto the console once more, this time with enough force to break through the casing and hit the internal circuits, my arm up to the elbow disappearing into the machine as it did little for my anger. I felt a slight pressure my my left shoulder at that, glancing over, I saw a hand as I looked and saw Vis'n with Exal and fay standing by me, I nodded to them at the gesture, but it didn't do much for me.

It certainly wouldn't bring back the dead of the race of the planet.

 **XXX**

"Please! Please! I'll do anything! ANYTHING! Just let me live!" Widow rolled her eyes as she held the neck of the leading Science Officer on the Azgoghk, Leonis Murthé, right before she snapped his neck as the cowardly, yet highly sadistic scientist continued to try and bargain for his life. Looking around the dimly lit room, Widow only looked on in cool, apathetic professionalism as she saw the various 'tools of the trade' that the late doctor had used and, even then, a grimace still managed to fight it's way onto her lips as she saw the various bladed implements on a surgical tray next to a reclining chair with clamps at the neck, hands, feet and waist areas for most standard Humanoid beings. Looking at another tray, she easily saw more tools, prodes and various scanners that looked like they were built with the various implements of torture commonly found on IT-O Droids for interrogation and torture.

Still, it was easy to see that every single one of these tools was custom-made, or homemade, only causing the rising pit of disgust in Widow's gut to grow as she kicked the fallen corpse hard enough to sent it to the far end of the room, where it triggered a pressure sensor and the floor retracted. The body fell through the now open chute, where it was to be incinerated in the main reactor of the ship, something she thought was rather appropriate since she spotted the blood around the edge of the chute.

It was less than an hour old.

Shaking her head, the Deathmark took her leave of that particular room as she opened her Omni-tool, checking the download status of all the files on the ship before nodding to herself at seeing that she had them all, ready for her Master's review. As she left the room, she instantly came to see a literal sea of bipedal beings moving down the corridor on one side, heading passed the torture chamber and heading for the main cargo bay, where the landing ramp was already open to allow them to exit the craft. Looking back, she saw a few of the others maintaining order as they left behind the... monstrous and inhumane holding cells that they had been kept in, how most of them were even alive, she couldn't even begin to guess.

Following the flow of the various people, she noted the eyes that were on her as she moved, some of the races seemed rather interested in her as she looked on. The bipeds with the strange, segmented, bone-like structures taking the place of hair seemed especially interested in her and the others while other races seemed casual as the stole the occasional glance her way. Still ignoring them as she walked, Widow's thoughts left her as her body kept moving through the black, grey and white corridors of durasteel, revisiting an old topic that had been plaguing her thoughts for a while now.

Looking back, she remembered her time working for Talon, the kills and her late husband, she remembered it all, but it was distant and muted thanks to the work that Talon had done to her as she thought of the current time. Her Master had been good to her, kind to her along with the others as he treated them like people and not objects, as Talon had treated her, something that she couldn't be more grateful for, but her thoughts circled as she remembered that night with him and Myssan in his chamber. Widow wondered about what she meant to him, along with what he meant to her as she considered it with the first thing that came to her mind.

He was her Master, obviously, she would obey him loyally and without question, but she wondered about what else there was to it, what else there could be as she considered the warmth she felt when they laid together on that bed, regardless of what Myssan had done. Widow continued this musings, wondering about what she felt about the Master as she walked out of the ship and into the light of the world, she felt the disappearance of the Anti-gravity of the ship as the she felt the weight on her shoulders increase ten-fold. Unconsciously, Widow used her Biotics to decrease the weight of gravity on her as she walked away from the ship, heading for the Corvette that had landed a distance away from the still grounded ship as the locals started wandering off after picking up what few items that belonged to them that had remained and not been thrown into an incinerator.

 **BOOM!**

Widow stopped as she was jointed from her position, the ground shaking as winds slammed into her and everyone else while the Nova Troopers around the area hunkered down, doing their best to protect those that hadn't evolved on this world as she felt heat scorching her body even through her Spectre armor. Turning to the source of the heat, she felt the disgust in the pit of her stomach suddenly deepen into horror and utter shock as she looked on, multiple beams of energy flying through the air and striking the ground as each one triggered what amounted to a miniature Earthquake. Light was easily visible as smoke rose with each bolt of energy that impacted the ground, the sky being coloured with each strike as it went a bright emerald green for a moment before flickering away in the aftermath of one shot only to return in the next. This continued for a number of seconds as everyone present could only look on in horror, the natives looking especially horrified as some of them seemed to be holding on to one another for support as they remained petrified in place. Some of the younger natives were even crying, but what was really amazing was the fact that few, if any, had even broken down crying while most of those who hadn't come from this planet were still looking on in horror. Widow just hoped that, even with the other three Extermination ships captured, their crews killed and their captives freed, that this would be the last of whatever destruction would plague this world.

Both it and it's inhabitants had already suffered enough.

 **XXX**

Watching from the edge of the clearing, The Supreme Queen-Matriarch of the Vypt could only watch on as the Void Warriors left after freeing her people from the captivity of the Sadist and the White Ones, their machine taking them higher into the sky as they quickly disappeared from view while the few Outlanders that were still on the ship remained. She already knew that the Void Warriors had ensured that the massive vessel was not going to be leaving this planet, having destroyed part of the control system of the ship before leaving, but after they had killed the crews of the ships. She smiled slightly, the White Ones may have been powerful, but they were not as smart as the Void Ones.

Her people knew the ways of this world very well, they had lived and breathed on this planet since their birth and they knew all too well that knowledge was power, and often that meant better Essence to add to themselves. As a result, their abilities had come into play and allowed them to literally copy information right out of the minds of the various White Ones, learning their skills and ways while they learned nothing from the ones that the Sadist had cut apart. Well, not nothing, the Sadist had already released dozens of plagues upon this world, some of them were killing anything not of the Vypt while the local plant and animal life was suffering, not being able to adapt their Essence as fast as the Vypt. Looking away from the grounded ship, the Matriarch's eyes turned to the sky as the sight of rising smoke clouds came to her, the echo of pain and death reverberating throughout the Hivemind as she looked down in sorrow at the loss of so many, especially since that attack had killed over half of what remained of their people, reducing them to little more than a few million when they had once numbered in the hundreds of millions, maybe even the billions, until the White Ones had come. Now, though, their sacrifice would be honored as she glanced back to the sky, stretching her sense and feeling the space beyond the atmosphere, the cold void where she could feel the massive Voids floating within the darkness, distinct even in the utterly lifeless darkness.

Mentally, she started sending orders out to her people. Their time on this world was limited and they would not waste even a single second as she ordered her people to begin the process of packing everything they could take, every piece of their people and every scrap, even some animals as they all knew that this world was soon going to die. Sooner or later, the poisons released by the Sadist would kill the plants and animals that couldn't adapt, they would die, and with them gone, carbon dioxide would no longer be recycled into fresh oxygen. From there, even the Sadist and the various assistants he held didn't know what would manage to kill them first, the buildup of heat to the point that they boil to death, the lack of air to breath, or the lack of food and water.

"Gather my Guards and alert all Warriors, the moment that the Void Ones return, I wish to be notified at once so that I may meet them in person." She stated aloud even with no one around her, her voice gaining an echo-like quality to it as dozens of voices answered in unison, not through the air, but within the Matriarch's mind.

"Yes, Supreme Queen-Matriarch."

 **XXX**

"Damnit!" I screamed as I punched the glass of the observation deck, it fractured at the impact, but didn't break as it quickly repaired itself an instant later, better than new. I could have easily broken the glass with a single punch, vented the whole chamber to space, but went against that and just hit something as I needed to vent what little anger I had left into a target. The wall, even if it was a glass one, was an acceptable target for me to vent on since it would repair itself easily enough.

With that out of my system, I leaned back before falling back onto a bench, sitting down heavily as I tried to get over what had happened, all the while, what was left of my morals was alternating between screaming at me for being a butcher, for not thinking ahead and saying that it wasn't my fault.

Ah, it seemed that the digital copy of what used to be my morals had just discovered the wonders of self-delusion. Fan- _fucking_ -tastic.

Sighing again at that as I snorted slightly, I rubbed my hands through my hair and sat back up as I looked at the world below. I knew the damage done, the records that Widow had sent me were almost painfully clear on what the locals were experiencing, not to mention the full extent of the damage done by the grand total of 12,763 different biological agents ranging from ones known back in the wider Galaxy to those that had been crafted on the world below, all of them managing to kill at least a few dozen members of the native race before they had adapted to it, making it less than useless against them.

Of course, The sadistic bastard that was Leonis Murthé couldn't have worked that quickly, he had the help of a whole staff that was just as sadistic and as morally bankrupt as he was. I wince slightly at that thought as my remaining morals throw the equivalent of a 'takes one to know one' expression at me as I ground my fists in anger at that, I was really starting to get fed up with that piece of shit. Still, returning to the original topic, the Imperials had not been working alone, no, they had help, but not _willing_ help. At least half a dozen Arkanians were present in the ships, each with explosive slave collars stuck around their necks, all of them being experts, or at least partially familiar, with genetic manipulation to allow the Imps to grow their own plagues at will. In total, I counted no less than 753, split up equally between all three Extermination ships and all having been kept in the same conditions as the actual captives taken from the planet. However, they were not the only race present.

There were also a few hundred Iskallons, a race of people that evolved to be very forgiving with cybernetic technology and went on constant slave raids to gather more works and test subjects to improve their own cybernetic systems. These ones had been caught at the edge of the system, their ship destroyed and the few that remained were all stuck in the same situation as the locals. I sighed at that as I considered things further before my thoughts drifted back to the locals, I smiled slightly at that, they were an interesting lot. I had gone through every scrap of data that I could find, and to say that it was impressive and disturbing when you looked at what they were capable of, that would have been an understatement. The locals were like the bastard offspring of the Primal Zerg and the normal Zerg from Starcraft 2, mixed with the Kroot and Tyranids from Warhammer 40K.

Literally, they were a race of bipeds with a highly flexible Hivemind, the ability to both individually and collectively adapt and alter themselves at any level as they saw fit, capable of absorbing the genes of new races into themselves through one method or another to gain new traits, and, if that wasn't bad enough, all of them had enough Midi-chlorians in their systems to give even Exal a run for her money. Of course, the actual count for the highest Midi-chlorian number was difficult to track since the locals apparently had several castes that each had different counts, meaning that there might have been some beings with even stronger Force connections than the ones that had been caught. I didn't know much about their connection to the Force, only that it was their thanks to the... _research_ of the sadistic bastards in the Extermination ships, people I'd rather see, and had ordered, ripped to shreds. However, the real kicker had been when I looked at a picture of some of them and, the first thing that came to mind, was that they looked like Sarah Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades, if only for the way their heads looked, not to mention the scales some of their warrior apparently had, with males having little more than short spikes of bone covering their heads while the females looked even more like Kerrigan with the segmented pieces coming down to just below the shoulder line.

 _"Vis'n, talk with Bo-Katan and Widow, I want a shuttle prepared to take me down to the planet at the largest collection of life signs within an hour. While I'm down there, have the Sicarius begin another round of Evolution using the remains of the ships outside. I want full details of their design aspects, strengths, weaknesses and everything else by the time that I finish up on the surface."_ I ordered as I connected to the network that linked me to all my soldiers, the information being transmitted instantly.

 _"Of course, Master, it shall be done. How large a force would you wish to accompany you?"_ Vis'n responded promptly to me as I hummed to myself in thought.

 _"None. I shall be going down to the planet myself... Also, see to it that Hangars two through ten are cleared of any equipment of items of importance. Depending on what happens, that space may be needed."_

 _"At once, Master."_ With that, the link dropped dead as I knew that Vis'n was already at work, my connection to her being far stronger due to the Changer's Nail that she had implanted in herself. It was an odd creation, but an impressive one all the same, something I planned to have a much deeper investigation of once I had finally implanted myself with Midi-chlorians, whenever that was.

Sighing to myself as I stood up from the bench, I lumbered back to my quarters before beginning the process of putting my armor back on, this time with only a single FWG-5 pistol by my side as I was not going down there to make war. No, I was fully intended to defend myself if I was attacked, but I was not planning to start a war, no, I was going down there for one reason, and that was to apologise for the damage that had been caused by my own shortsightedness of the situation. If necessary, I would also see to it that they were moved to another world to allow them to rebuild there, something I considered would be easy for them to do due to their own rather flexible nature. Still, that was all based on whether or not they would be willing to hear me out in the first place...

Or if their encounter with the Xenophobic asshat of a Grand Admiral had coloured their perception to the point they would attack aliens on sight...

Only one way to find out.

 **XXX**

Descending through the upper atmosphere of the nameless planet, I couldn't help the feeling of both dread, anticipation and hope as I grew closer to where I knew a large concentration of the inhabitants resided. Looking at the sensors of the Theta-class Shuttle, I saw what I was looking for, what looked to be the remains of a once great city, massive spires that reminded me of spiralling cone-shaped shells made from some kind of green-grey Bio-polymer hardened into shape. Some of the spires were utterly massive, even if most of them had been snapped in half by the Imps when they first arrived, even the biggest ruins was easily over a kilometre, and that was still snapped in two pieces with the other piece no shattered into pieces and lying on top of other, equally damaged structures. Sensors were picking up dozens of life forms throughout the ruins, some having dug deep under ground and protected by massive armored belts of another type of Bio-polymer.

Honestly, the Imps may have called this race primitive, but even then, they were still pretty advanced to have such a good grasp of engineering principals on such a large scale, both above and below the ground. Of course, equally as impressive, but for a rather more morbid reason, was how well these structures had taken damage as I spotted the impact points of dozens of Turbolaser blasts scattered around the place and burned through several metres of rock, dirt and Bio-polymer in an attempt to slaughter the inhabitants.

Shaking my head of such morbid thoughts, I pushed my attention onwards as I reached out and started the landing process as I selected the landing zone, a clearing at the edge of the city, the surrounding trees having been flattened by what looked like the impact of an explosive projectile of some kind, probably a Proton Torpedo of some description given the utter devastation that had been caused. I felt the thump as the ship touched down before I flipped a few switches and watched as the systems deactivated for the time being, another flip of a switch and the console went dead before I reached out and placed my hand on it, injecting Blackware into the shuttle so that it would only work under my control. I smiled slightly at that, my own paranoia having developed quite a bit, not to mention my need to not give anything away that I needn't expose.

Stepping out of the Shuttle a moment later, I was actually surprised at what I saw as I came face-to-face with several of the natives, all of them seemingly waiting patiently for me as they stood near one of the ruined buildings in my watch forwards. All of them were massive beings, each standing over thirty centimetres over my head, no small feet, with a well muscled body and most of it besides the head and arms covered in a black armor made from yet another type of Bio-polymer. Their eyes were the same glowing amber that all the natives had while the various spikes atop their heads gave the illusion of short hair for all of them since, as far as I could tell, all of them seemed to be male. Silence descended across the clearing as I made no move to aggravate them, but I kept both my hood and helmet up, if for no other reason than my own paranoia, but it never came to any kind of fight as, after a minute where each warrior seemed to scrutinise my form while at least three sniffed the air, all of the bowed at the waist slightly.

"... Void One. It is an honor to meet you. We are here to lead you to the Queen-Matriarch. Follow." The apparent leader suddenly spoke as soon as he rose from the bow, his expression neutral as he spoke, catching me by surprise when he spoke easily in Galactic Basic, making me wonder how the hell he had learned it. I nodded slightly, keeping silent at the apparent order, but didn't mind as this was their home, I had no real right to dictate terms, even if I had the power to back it up, especially since I was trying to be at least somewhat diplomatic. The lead warrior only nodded in return before turning and walking away as I followed, the other warriors forming up around me in a loose circle, but all of them were tense, ready to move at a moment's notice if I tried anything, not that I planned to give them a reason to attack.

Dismissing their tension, I observed where we were going as I followed them to the centre of the ruins before watching as we moved passed dozens of ruined buildings with remains scattered around the place, both of skeletons of the dead along with dying plants already affected by the various poisons that the sadistic bastard had allowed to freely float around the atmosphere. Quickly making time, we reached the central spire of the city before moving inside through a massive hole in the Bio-polymer walls of it before stepping onto a walkway that hugged the outside of the spire. I saw an edge as I saw how it climbed the wall in a spiral ramp before I looked over the edge and whistled silently to myself, a massive drop going all the way down was the only thing I saw as lights lined the passage for a long way down. I noted one such light source easily enough as I spotted the massive crystal embedded in the wall, a quick scan showed that it was filled with hollow pockets of light emitting bacteria that stored energy during their sleep cycle when exposed to light before emitting it during their waking cycle in the absence of light. They could keep that cycle going for five cycles before dying, but they would have replicated dozens of times by then, so they maintained a self perpetuating cycle, especially since the crystals were all linked to one another through lines inside the walls, light being refracted through said crystal to constantly keep them charged. Glancing up, I saw a massive crystal at the top of the spiral ramp as we started going downwards, this one not filled with bacteria, but made specifically to refract light right down to the bottom of the massive tunnel. Really, it was bloody smart, especially when I was the crystal at the bottom of the ramp linked to even more non-bacteria filled crystals.

However, my attention was quickly taken away by what I saw once my eyes left the massive crystals as we left the ramp and looked around the massive chamber. Honestly, I hadn't even been paying attention as we walked down the spiral ramp, but now that I was, my assessment of this race had just risen another few notches in terms of their capabilities. The chamber was massive, a cave system carved out of the stone and rock of the planet with the walls and floors being smoothly carved as I noted the organic curves and lines of the place. However, the true show-stopper was what I was looking at, a hexagon of massive pillars, each one having to be hundreds of metres thick and at least a few thousand tall as they were carved into the likeness of massive cables, for lack of a better description. Lights dotted their surface while a wall spread between each of them, creating a barrier at least fifty metres tall, said wall only being broken by the massive gate built into them, Hexagonal holes layers in three rows lined the top of the walls as well. Firing positions for some type of ranged weapons, if I had to guess.

Still, I remained silent as we advanced across the flat terrain of the chamber, I felt eyes looking in my direction as I spotted amber glowing eyes looking at me from the firing positions around the walls, the number of eyes looking at me only grew as I moved closer to the place before we reached the gates. Said gates swung open without even a sound as I got a look at how thick the damn thing was and had to re-evaluate these guys once more, upwards, as I saw the gate was at least three metres thick, scans showed that it was composed of layers of Bio-polymer honeycombed with bubbles of bacteria that, when exposed to oxygen, became active and would rapidly fill in cracks in the armored gate before dying once they had spent all of the materials that they were packed with. It reminded me of the idea of self-repairing concrete, where limestone producing bacteria would be placed within the concrete to mend it when it started breaking apart.

Once passed the gate, I got my first good look at what lay beyond it as buildings crowded the place as streets laid out a grid pattern that made use of every square metre of space, the buildings themselves being blocky, plain and covered with thick walls and simple windows that were simply holes in the walls. Beyond them, following the street all the way to the end, I saw a massive structure with a lot more work put into it, a set of three spires around a central, smaller spire, all of them reminding me of the design of the Markers from Dead Space, only lacking the runic designs on the side, but they certainly looked strong enough to take hits. A crystal lay between the prongs of the central spire, marking it as the keep of what must have been a potent citadel, along with my destination as the warriors didn't stop. All around me, I saw other members of the same race moving around, the streets filled with men and women grabbing items and piling them high, stores of what looked like sealed orbs of liquids and boxes of foods, not to mention even more piles of building materials. It was impressive, the coordination of everything, but that was a given with the Hivemind that these beings possessed. A few did stop for a few moments before stealing a glance my way, but not for longer than a few seconds.

It was like that all the way towards the central citadel before we finally reached it, a trip that took the better part of a 47 minutes before I was escorted into the keep, the entire way there being covered by warriors that literally lined the walls. If I tried something here, I very much doubted that they would allow me to get off this planet alive, at least not without a fight.

When we finally reached the inner chamber, I had to admit that these guys had clearly put a lot of work into this place, even if it hadn't existed for more than a few weeks, the same length of time the Imperial taskforce had been present. Moving on, I looked within the inner chamber, the massive hall being more like the size of a full cathedral as it was dominated by a single throne sitting on the far side of the room, dozens of spires and complex crystal ornaments clearly growing from the top and sides as I saw guards lining the room, hidden in alcoves built into the back of the various pillars that lined the room. On either side of the room, this was further compared by the literal sea of people that seemed to be watching from stands that were five rows deep with at least four hundred people per row. Moving back to the centre piece of the room, I noted a person sitting on the throne, a woman by the look of things, striking features that only reminded me further of the infamous Queen of Blades with a humanoid body that I didn't doubt could crush a man's skull with a tender touch.

The probably-Queen was wearing a black dress, trimmed in red and covered with various crystals of one kind or another with a rather nice looking tiara made with three spikes around the her head. Plates of more Bio-polymer were hidden within the dress, again made from Bio-polymer that was threaded together to create the dress that reached down to her ankles. And, as it was even needed, the entire look was finished off by rather simple, but highly decorative laces of gold thread sewn into the dress as it wrapped over one shoulder, leaving the other completely free and allowing me to see a fair bit of her rather generous bust.

I took in all these details in within a few moments of the door opening, and it was clear to everyone who held the total attention of the room, especially with her in it. Breaking me out of my thoughts as I walked into the centre of the room, the probably-Queen stood from the throne, a very slight smile playing on her lips as she looked at me while taking a few graceful steps away from the throne and down the small set of stairs that sat before the throne.

"Welcome, Void One. We thank you for coming and, once more, thank you for destroying the White Ones along with saving us from what was sure to be certain death for our people." She spoke, to anyone else, her voice might have sounded like something mythical, an echo-like quality to it that seemed to reverberate through the chamber. I pushed these observations to the side as I bowed slightly at that.

"Something tells me that you won't exactly be as thankful to me when this meeting is over..." I noted as she raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't comment as she glanced at me once more.

"If you say so, then I would wish to hear your reasons, Void One. Also, you may take off your hood and helmet, none of my subjects will attack you while you are having an audience with me." I raised an eyebrow at that, left unsaid was the fact that once this audience was over, _then_ the others could attack freely, not that I really believed they would be able to do much damage. Either way, this was their home, might as well humor them. With that in mind, I reached up and pulled down my hood, my helmet following a moment later as the armor plating folded away in the blink of an eye.

"... You don't need to call me 'Void One', though I can guess why you call me that. My name is Riddick Novohk, as for why I said that, well..." I started, but stopped, sighing as I wondered how I could put this when there was no real way to say that I was responsible for getting a good portion of their populations slaughtered. "Look, the Imperials, the 'White Ones' as you called them, are a highly xenophobic organisation that is highly in the favor of Humans, who make up virtually the entire Imperial military and government. The man in charge of the group that have attacked your homeworld, Grand Admiral Danetta Pitta, was even more Humanocentric than most, believing that, not only should all races be either enslaved and subordinate to Humans, but that most of them should simply be wiped out from the face of the Universe. I heard that he was leading this group to attack you only a few days ago and came as fast as I could, but I didn't plan anything... As soon as I reached the edge of the system, I rushed to attack his taskforce, the end result allowed me to board his flagship and attempt to kill him personally, but before he killed himself, he ordered his ships to fire on the planet, specifically, a point where a large portion of your race resided... I managed to prevent some of the ships from firing, but, as you probably already know, I wasn't fast enough... I'm sorry..."

I finished explaining things from my perspective as I glanced to the floor, it was slightly liberating speaking about this, but I wondered what would happen now that they knew that the attack was my fault, I waited for the decision of their leader as she kept walking to meet me before coming to a halt just a few steps in front of me. From the corner of my eye, I could see her scrutinising my features with the all too common glowing amber eyes of her race before something odd happened. She smiled slightly.

"First of all, since you have introduced yourself, Sav'ak Riddick, allow me to introduce myself. I am Supreme Queen-Matriarch Kerr'gina of the Vypt" She bowed slightly, tipping her head over in my direction before rising again quickly. "Second of all, we already know what part you played in the deaths of our kind, and we know that it was not your fault, but the fault of a coward that wished to ensure your victory held nowhere near as much satisfaction as it should have. We knew that many of us would die, we _all_ knew this, but we deemed it as an acceptable price to pay for the removal of the White Ones from this world, for which, we have you to thank for acting so quickly." I went to speak, but was cut off as the Queen-Matriarch only held her hand up to stop me before continuing with a gentle smile on her face. "And even if you had taken the time to plan your assault beyond simply charging the White Ones, many Vypt lives would have been lost to their cruelty, and even then, it would have been an insignificant difference between the number wit the rates at which the Sadist butchered those that entered his torture pit. At the very least, their deaths were swift and they felt no pain."

I felt my jaw hanging open at that as I processed all of this information and couldn't help but wonder if this race was simply callous in some way, or that they were simply very pragmatic about everything. I shook my head to clear it of the jumble of information still floating around in it before I noted something, her speech. Her speech was excellent, even better than more than a few people that had spoke Basic for their entire lives, it was even completely neutral without the Imperial accent, but I still wondered how she learned it.

"O...Kay... Uh, Thank you for saying that? Sorry. It's just that I expected you to be much more angry about the deaths of so many." I shrugged slightly at that as the Queen nodded.

"Oh, we are, but you are not to blame for the actions of a deadman, you merely did what you thought was right." She smiled slightly and gave a shallow nod.

"... OK, before we go any further, I've got to ask, how did you know that I was coming? Also, how is it that you are speaking Basic so well? I highly doubt that your native language is similar to Basic unless you've had contact with the Galaxy before, nor do I think the Imps taught you, so how did you learn it?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me as she seemed to giggle slightly, holding a hand over her mouth at that. Her laugh sounding like, for lack of a better term, wind chimes, light, gentle and calming to others.

"Our Seers are capable of seeing many events, either in the past, present or the far future. They warned of the arrival of the White Ones, along with your arrival, Sav'ak Riddick, but mentioned that even though you would provide liberation, that many would be consumed in fire. As for how we learned their language, it was a simple matter to pluck the knowledge from their minds while they tried to acquire information from us." I nodded slightly at that, impressed and more than a little interested about the mechanism behind how they did it, but didn't voice it as the Queen continued. "However, it is time to push such matters to the side. We require your aid."

I remained silent as the Queen continued before me, her hands clasped in front of her, her body still and utterly unmoving as she continued.

"The White Ones poisoned this world, the poisons, while not as effective against us as they hoped, are more than potent enough to affect dozens of creatures and plants across our world, killing them before they have had a chance to properly adapt. This world is dying, and for that reason, I must ask for your aid, to take us from this world to survive... And in exchange, the Vypt shall do whatever you ask... Anything." My eyes shot wide at that, the Queen bowing before me at the waist, going near parallel to the floor as I watched before she rose back up. While on the surface, is seemed like a great deal, I felt my morality slamming into the idea of accepting it, the Vypt were in a position of weakness, it would have been the equivalent of raping them while they were emotionally dependant on me, it wasn't right. However, at the same time, the pragmatic aspect of me, not to mention the various PAs that were still floating around my skull, were all urging me to accept it, if for no other reason than because this would offer a solution to my lacking in manpower.

Of course, what remained of my morals violently objected, but I thought back, considering what those same morals had done for me. Sure, I was more willing to take steps to avoid collateral damage, but I knew that the Empire was more than willing to utterly ignore the collateral to ensure its enemies were killed, wasting my efforts. Not only that, but this attack had been pushed on by my morals wanting to prevent more deaths from taking place by rushing the Imperials, a dumb tactical move as I hadn't properly scouted them out, resulting in the surprises such as the various next generation TIE fighters. I sighed once more, considering my options before taking a deep breath.

And with a single mental command, I silenced what remained of my morals, removing them from play as I opened my eyes to see the Queen looking at me.

"Ok... I'll help you..."

 **XXX**

Sighing to myself as I looked through the massive hangars of the Sicarius, I had to admit, the Vypt really did work quickly. The hangars that I had ordered cleared were completely filled with Bio-polymer structures that looked like a cube shaped cut out of a massive Ant's nest, maybe Termite, as the massive walls covered the entire thing while crystals worked to illuminate the interior of the structures from the lights mounted on the ceilings of each hangar. These structures made effective use of space as within each of the nine hangars, each one holding just over 550,000 people and stuffed with all kinds of samples from their homeworld, honestly, I thought that they were over preparing for what was coming, but I didn't make any mention of it to them. At least, not after the first few times where they brushed it off and chuckled at it since they explained that they fully intended to come with me, regardless of what I asked for in return.

The fact that they didn't want me to try and restore their former homeworld to a life bearing world was especially surprising, though it was rather understandable, what with the Empire killing massive amounts of their people, they probably wanted some distance from a world that was soon to become a desolate graveyard.

On another note, I had already stated what I wanted, not that I asked them to follow me, only that they allowed me the chance to recruit from their people once they were resettled, to help me built up my numbers to fight the Empire on more even terms while I built up a proper Navy. Of course, the moment that I said this, virtually every warrior stepped forwards and joined with their Queen's approval going with it as she only offered me a smug smirk, as if she knew this was going to happen.

Bitch.

Anyway, the Vypt were just damned impressive, though I would admit the way that some of their females looked at me was rather disconcerting, it became rather disturbing when I asked Kerr'gina about it, she offered a grin, exposing rather sharp teeth to me before she explained why that was the case as we walked through the corridors of the Sicarius towards the observation bay. Looking at her, I noted that she had gotten rid of the crown and dress in favor for a trousers, what looked like thick boots and a vest top that hugged her body, all of which was made by more threaded Bio-polymers that were apparently a staple of the Vypt crafter caste.

"So... you want to know why my people, especially the women, are so interested in you?" She asked, a clear look of amusement on her face as we walked, I sighed at that, it wasn't untrue, but it was far from accurate as far as I was concerned.

"More like why most of them seem to be looking at me like I'm a piece of raw meat..." I muttered as she chuckled at that as we stepped into the Observation deck, the door opening and closing automatically for us before leaving us in the room, alone. Kerr'gina decided to lay on her back on one of the benches while I stood by the windows, leaning on a railing that went around the edge of the chamber.

"Ah, well, that is rather simple, but requires a bit of context. I assume that you know about my people's abilities?" She asked as I nodded.

"High level ability to adapt at any level from the cellular and upwards to the point that you can completely redesign yourselves from the ground up if you wanted to, said ability is both fully under your control as well as a completely instinctive ability that responds to climate changes, along with circumstances." She nodded as she lay down, her eyes closed as she placed her hands behind her head, crossing her legs as her feet dangled over the edge of the bench.

"Condensed, but accurate. My people can change, evolve, to meet and overcome any form of obstacle that might get in our way, however, there is more to it than that." She stated as she leaned back up, sitting up behind me as I heard her moving, but didn't look as I kept looking outside the ship, at the vast sea of black as shuttles kept making a few of the final runs to the planet and back, picking up a few of the last supplies and people that remained behind to ensure that everything of value was no longer present on the planet. "However, another aspect of our ability is the ability to detect potent Essence." I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Essence?"

"It is... It is like what you would know as DNA, but more complex, a full accord of all experience that a creature might have acquired along with a complete collection of all traits, characteristics and abilities that make a creature effective in any given environment. We can even gleam skills from the Essence of a creature, that is how we are capable of so much, because we took the Essence of some animals and plants on our homeworld and then learned from them. The Crafter's ability to spin strands of Bio-polymer to make clothing or lay it out to form massive structures was one such ability." She explained.

"I see... But from the way I understood it, your people were divided into a caste system, that still true, or was that just something the Imps misinterpreted due to your physical mutability?" I asked as she hummed.

"It is the latter. We do have a Caste system, but a loose one at that, in that people with certain characteristics go into one caste or another, but can easily change themselves to another Caste if they wish to become something new after they have done a period of work in any given caste." I nodded at that.

"Thanks for clearing that up, but back to my original question. How does this mean that virtually every Vypt woman I've seen has started looking at me like a hunk of meat?" Kerr'gina chuckled once more at that as I felt a hand on the side of my neck, it was cool to the touch, causing my muscles to relax slightly from the contact, as I glanced over to see the Queen smiling at me.

"Simple, all Vypt have a kind of... Subconscious drive to acquire new Essence, the stronger the Essence, the stronger the want and attraction to the source of it, and your Essence is especially... _potent_..." Kerr'gina stated as she leaned over and whispered in my ear. I felt a nick at my neck before putting my hand to it and saw fresh blood, the wound already healing, but I looked over to see Kerr'gina holding her hand up, claws pronounced on her fingertips as she looked at the blood that covered the tips with what could only be described as a predatory hunger as she brought her fingertips to her mouth and licked them clean, her tongue reminding me of an Eel as it slipped easily around every nook and cranny to not leave a drop behind. I swear she even shuddered as she finished licking the blood off her fingers before looking back at me, the hunger still lurking in the depths of her eyes as said eyes seemed to glow a bit brighter as she turned towards the door, a sway in her steps as I found my eyes glued to her ass.

It was a very nice ass.

"Oh, and also, their is the fact of your title." She stated as she came to the door on the opposite side of the room, her eyes glimmering with humor as she regarded me over one shoulder.

"What? You mean that 'Sav'ak' thing you called me down in your throne room?" I asked, getting a nod as the door opened, her face showing an amused smirk.

"The closest translation of that title is a cross between 'Royal Champion' and 'Savior', usually given to Vypt that did a great survice for the Vypt people in order to aid in our survival, usually by bringing back potent Essence or sending away packs of dangerous predators in the distant past. The title has not been used for several centuries, from what we have been able to tell, you are probably the first and last non-Vypt to ever gain this title, and that has marked you as something of a prize among my people. Already, many are wondering who will bed you first, along with what your Essence would do for their Offspring..." I was rather floored by that, my head swimming with thoughts, but what happened next was not what I expected to happen. Kerr'gina, in a rather impressive show of skill and speed, jumped back across the room, grabbed my face and then literally rammed her mouth on to mine before I felt her tongue not so much as play around in my mouth as she more likely molested it.

I was pretty sure that I even felt her tongue slip down my throat more than once.

Then she let go and was back by the door as I felt my heart pounding in my chest, looking over her as she disappeared through the door with a coy smirk on her lips.

"It's a good thing that I claimed you first then... Don't you think?" Laughter trailed behind that question as Kerr'gina disappeared from the room, the door closing behind her as I shook my head in exasperation before taking a seat and looking out to the stars.

It looked like my life just kept getting better and better...

 **XXX**

Moving out of the Observation deck and away from Riddick, Kerr'gina smirked as she moved into the repurposed hangers and walked straight in, the guards moving out of her way as she quickly reached her chamber at the heart of the mass of Bio-polymer. The room was small, shaped like an oval with a bed in the centre of the room, a cupboard for her clothes and a few other features to it that she enjoyed as she quickly took a seat on the edge of her bed before closing door to the chamber. Lying back, the Queen couldn't help the smirk that played across her features as she considered what had just happened before shuddering lightly, the memory still fresh and threatening to overwhelm her as she forced herself to calm down.

Within her mind, she was already working as she watched strands of Essence moving, being dissected by her body as the information came reeling through her body and she watched as she noted the traits of Riddick's people and couldn't help the sense of awe she felt as she looked at what was possibly the single most complex sample of Essence she had ever seen. The knot of strands all woven together tightly, linked to one another and creating even stronger links as traits linked to one another, but each was also independent of another, allowing for a wide range of abilities for his people. As she watched, a part of Kerr'gina screamed at the Queen-Matriarch to go back and get more Essence, to get more of this as it was, but far, the most delicious Essence she had ever tasted, the first drop of his blood, the carrying of Riddick's Essence, had almost had her falling over in pure bliss.

Smiling to herself as she continued unravelling the potent traits of the Protheans, already, she felt changes happening within her body as muscles that she had previously had were replaced with something new, different, and a lot stronger as new organs formed, more efficient and with at least three backups for each of the vital organs. Her nerves changed, both becoming more sensitive, but also more conductive as she felt her brain changing slightly as she suddenly started seeing faint outlines of beings on the other side of the walls, a moment passed as she suddenly realised that she was seeing the electrical impulses in their bodies. Another moment later as everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as she threw a pillow into the air, where it fell to the ground so slow that it almost looked like it was lighter than air before she picked it out of the air and put it back on the bed with ease. However, the Essence was difficult to work with, complex and not something her body was used to working with as it seemed to break down, losing integrity as the efforts of her body failed to gain more before the Essence seemed to self-destruct.

"Damn..." She muttered to herself as she felt her new arms, the strong arms now being more than enough to easily lift a Warrior off the ground while her senses were sharper than any Hunter as she knew where everyone around her was. It was impressive that Riddick saw the world like this, a constantly changing view of the world that made everything seem so... Colourful, already see could see more as she saw into dozens of different energy spectrums. Compared to how she was before, this felt right where as before everything seemed so... So dull.

"No matter, I'll get more Essence from him one way or another... After all, I already staked my claim... _He's mine_..." Kerr'gina muttered to herself with a predatory smirk as she lay on the bed. She hadn't bothered telling him what she had done, he didn't need to know, not yet at least. She would tell him... Eventually, but she was going to have her fun until such a time that she needed to explain it. Claiming someone in terms of the Vypt was a lot more complex than just calling dibs after all, it caused the creation of an echo within the Hivemind so that all would know who was claimed by who, even if one member of the couple wasn't a Vypt, the echo would still be present, along with a warning.

Vypt could be rather possessive of things they had claimed as theirs, females of the race were even more so.

 **XXX**

Looking through the massive library within the bowels of the Lehon base, Celeste looked down at the tomes she had gathered within the base, the various items scattered around as she had spent her time learning more and more. Honestly, she was rather thankful for everything that Riddick had done for her, but at this point, several months on from when they had first met, she felt that she was taking advantage of his generosity at this stage and wanted to give something back. The tomes before her were filled with ancient knowledge, most of which had not been touched by Vis'n, Exal or Fay as they had worked through more practical tomes, but these still had much information within them that could be of use as she noted them down in a datapad by her side. Along the way, she had already marked down dozens of interesting possible points of interest from various reports that had been made during the Great War while others talked about items, ships, stations or even entire planets that might hold something of value to Riddick.

One example that she had found was mention of the ancient facilities used by the first Order of Force Users in the Galaxy, the Je'daii Order. One such text spoke about the location of the Anil Kesh, better known as the Temple of Science where the Je'daii had experimented on how to change the physical world through the use of the Force. One example of interest to her was the creation of what the records described as a Winged Rancor, fully sized and still capable of full flight. Another temple, called the Forge was of interest to her, it was the place where the Je'daii first created their Force-attuned Katanas along with studied the ways of using the Force to modify the physical properties of a given material. The Temple of Knowledge, a vast collection of ancient works and texts was another that might have been of interest to Riddick due to his own interest in the Force while there was one prize that she was sure he would love to get his hands on.

The Tho Yor.

These eight massive pyramidal ships were what first carried the Force users that would become the Je'daii order to the world of Typhon, a world that apparently had disappeared from the star charts of the Galaxy and was still a place that was utterly unknown to most. The Empire was exploring the Deep Core, but even then, they had yet to run across it, if for no other reason than because they chose to avoid the area it was in altogether, curving around the edge of the Deep Core rather than delving deeper. This eventually lead them to Byss, where the Emperor was building his 'secret' crown world.

Celeste had to smother a snort at that idea, the place, while looking impressive, was anything but when compared to the technology that she had already seen Riddick use, literally allowing him to use the physical world around him as little more than a toy in ways that the Force could never match. Looking down as she opened another tome, the first page she opened immediately caught her attention as she looked down and grinned.

"Well, well, this looks interesting..." She muttered the comment to herself as she leaned down for a better look.

"Mechu-Deru... Interesting... Very interesting..."

 **XXX**

 **AN: There is Chapter 15, hope you enjoyed it, please remember to leave a review to tell me what you thought of the chapter and how I can improve it for the future.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is for purely recreational purposes.**

 **AN: Chapter 16! Enjoy!**

 **XXX**

Getting back to Lehon was rather easy, a trip that only took a few hours at best due to the uncharted nature of the Unknown Region, I didn't mind, though what I did mind was the fact that the Vypt had decided to call the Sicarius their new home on a permanent basis. Kerr'gina, when she had appeared again after our last... _encounter_ , had explained it as them being paranoid about a future attack and that a mobile home was the perfect way of preventing attack by constantly moving around. With that in mind, they had explained to me that they weren't planning to leave the ship as a civilisation any time soon, putting me in a bit of a spot as the Sicarius was my main combat ship, the Corvettes, while potent, were not made as ships of the line. For that reason, I figured that it would be as good a place to start as ever for my new Navy, the conversion of the Sicarius from a Harbinger-class Battlecruiser to something big enough to hold an entire civilization, with room to expand into later.

For that reason, once the ship had gotten into the Lehon system, I programmed it to head to the Moons around the furtherest Gas Giant and start to use the Lifeblood to expand, I already had a design in mind, but it would take time. Then again, time was something I had plenty of as I called a halt to any further raids, mostly to allow my extremely expanded forces to get properly trained by the House Guards, lead by Bo-Katan, along with the Deathmarks who only consisted of Widow and Myssan at the moment. Still, if nothing else, this might have just been another opportunity for me as I decided to leave the Sicarius for the six months that it would take the ship to transform into it's new form.

Coming along with me, most of the Warriors and all the original members of my crew were coming with me, all of them heading for Lehon to relax and unwind, either that or to train the newbies in how to use their new equipment. I was very much for the former of the two, the shitstorm unleashed by the now very dead Grand Admiral was more than enough to last me a life time as I left the Shuttle the moment that the ramp was down, dumped my stuff and then relaxed into the bed that was already present in the pre-fabricated buildings put together by the Forgemasters to accommodate all the new people that had come down to the planet. The room itself was basic with a bed, a desk with a terminal on it, a cupboard and a shower in a separate room sectioned off with a divider. All basic stuff, and rather well made to be honest, but it was more than enough for me to live with since I put down my stuff, my armor being piled up in the cupboard where a mannequin was waiting before I decided to look outside, the weather was still good and it was still early in the morning, local time.

"May as well..." I muttered to myself as I quickly reached into my bag and grabbed a few things, a pair of trucks, some sandals and a blue hawaiian style shirt with some sunglasses and a datapad. Getting changed quickly, I didn't even consider where I was going as I headed for the beach and looked around, spotting one of the various tables that were left out before taking a seat, my face hidden under the umbrella attached to the table as I looked back to the Datapad, scrolling through it before leaning back in my seat, slipping the sunglasses over my eyes before nodding off for a bit.

"Hey, Riddick!" I jumped back awake at that, surprised, not really having raised my guard before falling asleep, so being caught out was possible. Quickly calming down, I looked over to the source of the voice to see Celeste standing by the side of an empty chair on the other side of the table. I smiled at her as I pulled the sunglasses from my face.

"Hey, Celeste, what can I do for you?" I asked as she smiled and gestured to the chair next to her.

"You mind if I join you? I've been blockading myself into the library that you've built for the past few months and I thought I might as well get some sun while it's here." I shook my head at that, shrugging as she took a seat and I got a better look at her. She wasn't pale from the lack of sunlight, the whole fact that she was a fully trained Jedi Shadow probably helped with that as the Force could sustain a person for a long time if they were trained properly, Celeste had access to the knowledge locked within the Muun Talisman to boot as well. However, those details took a backseat as I saw what she was wearing, a one piece, black, backless swimming suit with a large cut down the middle from the neck all the way down to just above the waist. Strings of what appeared to be lace zig-zagged up the cut and pulling it tight against her body, pressing against her bust and pushing it up to make it bigger while another few strands wrapped around her back, under her arms, to help secure the swimming suit in place. Around her waist as well, she had a towel wrapped around her, covering her right leg, but leaving her left leg completely exposed as the knot on her side showed.

"Knock yourself out, I'm not going to stop you." I spoke with a smile as she smiled back before taking the chair, her face hidden from the sun by the umbrella as well, but the rest of her body exposed as I slipped back into my reading for a time being. Occasionally, I did glance over at her, the sweat that quickly accumulated on her body doing wonders to attract the eye to either her ass, her supple legs or the valley between her tits, if she caught me looking, she never did say anything. Silence stretched between us for a long time as I continued scrolling through the datapad until Celeste opened one eye and looked at me before speaking.

"Out of curiousity, but when are you planning to connect yourself to the Force?" She asked as I stopped scrolling through my pad before looking up in thought. Truth was that I had no real idea since I had always just put it off with other stuff, usually with the idea of building new tech or leading an attack, but now that I had plenty of time on my hands, there was plenty that I could do that I had put off. I shrugged in response.

"Don't know, might do it later this week since I've got nothing better to do with my spare time, at least for the moment, anyway." I stated as she smiled slightly at that.

"I can help you, if you want? I'm sure that Vis'n and the others have been putting together vast collections of force techniques, but they seem mostly focused on the practical aspects of things." She suggested as I nodded, having spotted the same thing, but not really bothered to question it since they were all powerful enough to get away with only knowing the bare bones of a technique so long as they had the power to compensate for their shortcomings in skill. Then again, to call any of the three of them unskilled would have been a grave disservice to their abilities, it was just that they prefered to focus on those techniques that could be most effectively used in combat or in the defence of myself, everything else was secondary to that.

"Sure, give me some time to get used to the Force connection along with doing my own bit of research on how the Force works since there are still more details that I wish to uncover, but yes, I would greatly appreciate the help." I stated with a smile as Celeste smiled back at me and nodded. With that done, leaned up from her chair, a white plastic lounge chair that you would normally see around the edges of a pool before she stood and unwrapped the towel from her waist. I saw her from the corner of my eye as she did this before laying the towel across the chair before folding the chair back, putting it flat and lying down, reaching behind her, she undid the knot of her swimming suit around her back from laying her hands under her head. Closing her eyes, Celeste seemed to drift off to sleep as she worked on a tan, I shook my head, some how finding this funny, though I honestly didn't know why I did just that the amusement was there.

Turning back to my datapad, I went back to reading a few things on it, mostly status reports for how the Sicarius was already doing, initial estimates of how long it would take to train the Vypt that had decided to join my forces. Apparently the Forgemasters were also expanding, the Vypt Crafters and Workers having decided to join them, I didn't doubt that Kerr'gina had 'subtly' pushed them to join. Letting out a quiet sigh, I looked up at the clear sky and couldn't help but wonder what the future would hold before a rueful smirk traced over my lips.

Whatever it was, I doubted that the Empire would like it.

 **XXX**

Myssan looked down at the latest recruits training as Hunter Troopers, all of them kitted out in full Gorgon-HT2 armor and practising with their Lightning Strike Anti-material Sniper Rifles, the Zeltron had to admit that they were good. The Vypt rapidly learned from their mistakes, their Hivemind allowing for an extra degree of coordination between them, even though none of them had gotten augmented yet, though she had heard that some of them were asking about getting augmented early.

From her position, she could see the new Hunter Troopers lying down on their stomachs, Rifles deployed in front of them while a bipod extended from the front of the barrel for extra support and stability. Each of them was utterly silent as they squeezed shot after shot off and fired down their lanes at targets that were set up for them. The fact that this shooting range was placed on a cliff face meant that the targets themselves were mounted on floating platforms along with being hidden within the dense forests of other Islands. All of which was easily within range of the Lightning Strike Rifle, especially when some of the Hunters had started getting creative between sessions and talked amongst themselves. Myssan had already seen them gathering together and talking amongst themselves, usually with more than a few Omni-tools active as they were using the Omni-tools to project ideas for different rounds that they wanted to try out. Myssan had no problem with it, so long as they showed her the idea so that she could give them feedback on it to ensure that it didn't blow up in their faces.

That had only happened twice so far.

However, aside from those failures, Myssan had to admit that they had come up with some rather impressive and inspired designs for new rounds. One such design was an impressive three stage round that could be used to provide both direct and indirect fire support to allied soldiers, not to mention the applications for sniping targets from unusual, or downright impossible, directions. The first stage of the round was a built in rocket motor, small and potent with miniature gyroscopes for targeting, it would be able to re-orientate itself after being fired from the Rifle, meaning that it could, for example, be fired from the top of a skyscraper before turning around and shooting a target at the bottom of said skyscraper, giving the illusion that the sniper had fired from an entirely different location. The second stage was a sabot fired by an explosive charge that would take the bullet the rest of the way to the target, surrounded by a micro-disruption field to ensure penetration of even certain types of shields. Once it reached the target, that would be where the third and final stage took over: The warhead.

The warhead was actually interchangeable with dozens of other standard designs, but the Vypt had thrown their own twists into things with their designs. Their designs wavered around, but virtually all of them were lethal to one extreme to the other, one example as an injector system that would leave a trail of the shooter's poison of choice through any wound that the bullet made, most of the Vypt sharpshooters seemed to favor potent acids and other chemicals.

The three of the most popular substances currently in use were Chlorine Tri-Fluoride, which ignited on contact with the air and set the targets on fire, Dimethylcadmium, which was a rather poisonous element that few races were immune to, and Fluoroantimonic Acid, one of the most potent acids around.

Yeah, it was safe to say that anything shot by these rounds was not getting back up anytime soon... Or, you know, ever.

 **XXX**

Standing at the front of the Bridge of his ship, Darth Vader looked upon the void with a cold fury burning in his soul. It had been almost a year since Riddick had appeared, months since his last attack, and yet no one was able to find where the Kiffing Bastard was hiding. The insolent being had switched from his rather public, and highly humiliating, attacks to a more shadowy approach, supplying dozens of rebel cells across the galaxy as Imperial Intelligence turned up more and more links to Riddick as smugglers were being paid extraordinary amounts of credits to pass weapons, armor, vehicles and information around securely. Things had only been getting worse as Riddick had been ripping into their supply lines in turn, pulling their feet out from under them as materials slated to repair shipyards as well as building new ships were being captured or destroyed before they even reached their destination.

Vader had seen the aftermath of these attacks himself, along with the swarms of Ion-resistant machines that swarmed their wrecks, it was a hard operation ensuring the purge of such infested vessels in order to reclaim them. Honestly, Vader would have simply abandoned the vessels as lost had the order not come down from the Emperor himself that all such ships were to be purged and recycled back into functioning order, of course, he still wondered about how inefficient that was since they often depleted massive amounts of Stormtroopers in order to even clear one wreck.

And that was on the off chance that Riddick left the wrecks there for them to reclaim.

Now that vial nuisance had all but disappeared, his name still bouncing around the Galaxy, but there had been no new attacks for at least a week now, and more than a few people at the top of the Chain of Command were starting to get nervous. Most of them were now jumping at shadows, constantly checking things and paranoid about everything and everyone, especially after the recent purges of traitors within their own ranks. Of course, this was only compounded further by the fact that Riddick refused to face them in the open, the man seemed to love the shadows and only stepped into the spotlight when he chose to do so. Forcing him into the spotlight where they could kill him had already shown that such an action was doomed to failure when he slaughtered 25 Inquisitors in single combat along with at least two Corps of Stormtroopers, plus Armor support, on Mygeeto. And, if that wasn't bad enough, many Rebel cells had even started to emulate his tactics, not so much the idea of broadcasting the raids, but of striking at the Empire before disappearing into nothing, Vader already had to deal with at least three such cells on Corellia.

It was not an easy job, to say the least.

Sighing to himself, the Sith wished he could rub his temples through his helmet, if only to try and alleviate the headache that he could feel building in his head. Even with Riddick having magically disappeared into some dark corner of the Galaxy, that blasted man was still causing trouble, even if he wasn't directly responsible for it.

When he got his hands on that bastard...

 **XXX**

Rolling my shoulders as I worked the tension out of them, I sat up from the medical bed as the robotic arms folded away from me. Taking a breath, I noted a difference, little things like my sense being a bit sharper, an accomplishment given how sharp they already were as I reached out, not with my Biotics, but with my mind as I willed an action to happen. A moment later and an empty plastic cup came to me, or, rather, went flying over my shoulder and smashed into the wall and spilling water all over the wall and the floor. I gave a half smirk at that as the door to the chamber opened and Celeste came in, Fay and Exal coming in behind her as I knew Vis'n was off working on a project I had given her for three more Changer's Nails, one for myself with the other two for Exal and Fay.

"Riddick, how are you feeling?" Celeste asked as she came over to me, I rolled my shoulders a bit and focused inwards, feeling myself as I noted everything relaxing, losing tension and any knots in my muscles going away without my Blackware having to take care of it. I nodded to her.

"Pretty good, all things considered, still getting used to this since I've gotten so used to using other stuff to do similar feats." I noted as I started floating things around, picking up a nearby chair shakingly as it rustled in the air before breaking in half a moment later. Celeste simply looked on in silence, though I will admit that she looked rather bemused at what I was doing.

"Really? I would have thought that it would have been simple given what I've seen you do with your Biotics half the time, especially when we first met." I shook my head as the parts of the chair dropped to the floor, I huffed at that.

"That is only because I have a shit ton of experience using them. Also, Biotics have no real aspect of them that is linked to any kind of emotional state or applications of will, well, kind of, but it's more than that. Biotics require you to train your body to fire certain bio-electrical impulses through doing certain actions, beginners usually do this through making throwing gestures with either a fist, an open hand or something else to get a certain result. I still do it because it's easier than individually causing different muscle twitches while staying still. Not only that, but you have to be really damn good at doing the math for Biotics, hence why I include a Whitebox with all the augments that I've given all the others, mostly so that they can have an easier time of it." I remarked, technically, it was the truth, Biotics did require you to be very good and gauging things to prevent you from putting too much, or not enough, force behind an action, but you only needed the Whitebox for really large scale or precise actions.

"Then what about you? Do you have a Whitebox?" Celeste asked, curious as she took a seat on the bed I had been lying on before I got up. Looking down, I saw that I was only wearing my trousers and boxers, thankfully, but lacked my shirt or a pair of my usual boots. I snorted, not bothering to turn around as I could feel her eyes moving up and down my back.

"Not initially, my people originally had to implant ourselves with the substance required to carry out Biotics until we started playing around with genetic engineering until it got to the point that such things soon became a racial trait of my people." I offered with a shrug, technically correct, the best kind of correct, being that I was part Asari. Celeste nodded at that without saying anything about it before she went back to watching me.

"... You know, if you were anyone else, I would have called you a natural prodigy, but given your experience, both with your Biotics and with your research into Midi-chlorians, I can't really say that I'm surprised that you're putting this stuff together so quickly." I shrugged again at that, she wasn't wrong either, what with the pieces of chair now floating smoothly in the air before mending back together as I willed the covalent bonds to reform in the proper order. Sure, I could have done the same thing with my Biotics, but that would have been finicky as hell and would have formed lines of weakness through the chair, this was a lot more uniform and left no such weaknesses in the chair as I placed it back onto the floor.

"Not arguing with you on that score." I offered with a chuckle as I turned to her. "I've used something similar enough that I can translate things over, to a limited degree at least, some concepts don't translate over from one to another."

Celeste nodded as she glanced to the other two, who remained in full armor and standing by the door, overprotective, but professional as hell to be perfectly honest. Looking back at me, I noted that she had a datapad in her hand before handing it over to me.

"It's a list I put together, Force techniques, how to do them and a bit of history that I was able to dig up about them with the basic ones at the top and the more advanced ones at the bottom of the list. Plus I added links to subcategories if you want to do things by themes of abilities, all organised in the same way and with links to related abilities, just in case you wanted to look through that kind of stuff." I smiled as Celeste explained that and started looking. She was right, of course, the categories reminded me of a Wiki page with sub-categories at the top while the names of different techniques and what they did appeared as I looked down the list with a side bar telling me how advanced a technique I was looking at was with various steps between them. Really, it was damned impressive the amount of work having been put into this as I decided to look through it.

"Damn... This is awesome..." I muttered slightly as I saw Celeste preen at the praise as I looked back up at her. "Thanks for this, Celeste, this is going to be a massive help in getting these new abilities under control and expanding my abilities. Though, you mind giving me a hand with some of the more advanced stuff? At least, if you don't mind, that is."

She smiled at that before walking over to me and gently placing a hand on my chin before leaning in, I felt her lips on my cheek before she pulled back with a beaming smile on her face.

"It would be a pleasure." She purred before walking out of the room, a sway to her hips as she walked out. I snorted as soon as she was out of the room, it seemed that my luck was either the best in the fucking universe at this point, or ROB was fucking with me again, he had been unusually silent for a while, not that I minded, but I couldn't help but think the fucker was planning something for me, something I'd rather not consider since I doubted that it would have been anything good.

Instead, I took a seat on the recently mended chair and looked down at the datapad in my hands, a smile on my face as I started flicking through it, accessing different techniques and opening them as separate tabs, for lack of a better description. After five minutes, I had half a dozen tabs open and all of them covering basic to moderate level Force techniques that Celeste had managed to dig up, and they weren't restricted to just the basic stuff the Jedi knew, but also covered Sith Magic, Sith Alchemy, Je'daii metalworking and dozens of others that were all stuffed into this rather brilliant primer that she had given me.

Picking on thing to focus on before I jumped ahead of myself, I decided to focus on a bit of meditation, mostly to build my mind up and make it more orderly so that I could build defences around it.

Hey, just because normal Force Users wouldn't be able to effect me, didn't mean that I was going to leave myself open if I did run into a race of telepaths. That was like intentionally pissing off Murphy and then shouting to the Heavens that he didn't have the guts. A very bad idea in a nutshell.

 **XXX**

"What do you think, Gene-Crafter?" Kerr'gina asked the robed Vypt before her as the two of them discussed the future of their people within the privacy of a chamber within Riddick's base, the walls having been redecorated and covered with Bio-polymer to ensure such a thing was maintained. Right now, the two of them were alone as the Gene-Crafter considered his Queen's request and about how possible it was to accomplish.

"Theoretically, it should be possible, but it would require making a retrovirus capable of both correctly identifying sequences of Essence as well as either replacing them, converting them or adding them to pre-existing strands in order for a transformation to be possible. However, doing such a thing without a sample of Essence from whom you wish transformed would make working on it rather difficult to say the least. it will be very much like a Artisan trying to craft a masterpiece in a dark room without being capable of seeing what they are doing in any way, shape or form." The Gene-Crafter stated as the Queen-Matriarch nodded in understanding, not having expected anything less, especially considering the nature of what she was asking.

"Thank you for being honest with me, Gene-Crafter. I only ask that you try your best and show me the end result so that I may check to see how effective it might be. Also, have you gotten around to looking at the enhancements that the Warriors having gotten since I ordered them to serve under Riddick?" She asked, curious as to what he could offer them as it was rather clear that his people were incredibly advanced.

"Yes, I've had a look. Both myself and my Caste mates all agree that the possibilities are virtually endless. Sav'ak Riddick has the ability to freely spin new strands of Essence and implant them in any race of his choosing, already, some of the warriors have come out of the process with stronger muscles, organs creating potent venom in the roofs of their mouths and connected to hinged fangs capable of punching through the armor of the White Ones while the acid is strong enough to rip ear through the very same armor just as easily. Others have claws just as potent with edges far sharper than anything we have ever encountered and more than capable of cutting through just about anything. Spine launchers is another favorite along with potent spinnerets located across the body with thread capable of support massive weights. Frankly, the possibilities are virtually endless." The Gene-Crafter explained as he seemed to bounce on the spot with excitement. "I asked Sav'ak Riddick about what kinds of Essence he was capable of implanting into a person, he stated that so long as he knew a person's genetics well enough as well as what the final result was to be, he could create just about anything. He even gave the example of the tail that one of his Deathmarks, Myssan, has."

Kerr'gina nodded, understanding what was being said as the Gene-Crafter bounced around for a second before calming down.

"What about the mechanical augments?" She asked, curious about that aspect as well. The Gene-Crafter nodded at that before continuing.

"Rather impressive systems that seem to integrate into the pre-existing body parts of the various Warriors that have gotten them easily enough, some have already altered themselves to better accommodate these machines within them, but none of us see any problems arising from their use." Kerr'gina nodded at that before dismissing the Gene-Crafter, who bowed and left the room as the Queen-Matriarch smiled slightly in thought.

It seemed that Riddick was proving himself to being worthy of the rank she had granted him with each day that went passed. His ability to craft new strands of Essence from scratch was just the tip of the iceberg, something that the Gene-Crafters were all but worshipping since they were, until now, restricted to pre-existing strands that they had to extensively augment to get entirely new results. Now, however, Riddick was giving them the ability to move beyond that and make exactly what they wanted with less work, yet another point in his favor as he also offered to teach the Gene-Crafters how to use the various equipment needed to do such a thing. The man have even gone out of his way and set up a series of rooms with the needed equipment for them to experiment as they saw fit and filled it with a database of Essence samples that could be created with ease. Literally, dozens of different traits, abilities and adaptations that they could either modify to suit themselves or take as they were. Already, the Gene-Crafters were working overtime to make sure that they had consumed at least one copy of each Essence to ensure that the Vypt got the most out of all the various traits and had more to use in the future.

Taking a seat as she considered her plan, she looked down to her hand, narrowing her eyes and focusing for a moment, she felt the almost unconscious changes before a mental lever was pulled and sparks gathered around her fingers. Electricity generated by special organs within her arm as the energy was generated before being released over the surface of her skin, creating a rather impressive light show, but also allowing her another weapon as she smiled. It was another example of Essence provided by Riddick that was only proving that her choice to offer him a boon was the correct one, which in itself was a test of her own, one of character, which he had passed rather well.

It was interesting, to say the least. When he was placed in a position where he could have literally ordered her people to do whatever he commanded, he asked only for the chance to recruit from her people so as to fight the Empire in the future. It was something that had earned him more than a measure of respect, not to mention that he stuck by his word when he offered them his aid by getting them off their dying homeworld. Riddick didn't order them to do anything they didn't want to do, he asked, something that had earned a lot of respect among the Warriors as they knew never to ask someone to do something that you, yourself, wouldn't do. His own boons to them had only, in the minds of many, put them further in his debt, not that anyone minded since they all agreed that joining him was the right choice, but some did argue that they should at least try and repay him beyond simply providing soldiers for him, even if only as a token gesture.

Which is how Kerr'gina came to her current plan: A retrovirus capable of rewriting the Essence of the one injected with it and turning them into a Vypt while incorporating the Essence already present and boasting it to an ever higher level than it was already at. The Queen-Matriarch knew Riddick well enough, even though they had only known each other for a few weeks, that the Prothean would take it pragmatically, being one to always seek an advantage over any enemy he could get. Already, tests were ongoing for the other, original, three hundred members of his personal guard, all of which were coming back rather positively as they also worked to include the Essence of Riddick himself. Kerr'gina smirked at that as the sparks around her hand ceased.

Once all was said and done, they would all stand together with Riddick at the helm...

The leader of a new, more powerful race of beings the likes of which never before seen.

She licked her lips in anticipation, she could hardly wait...

 **XXX**

Watching with a mixture of interest and awe, I looked on as the plant life around seemed to surge up from the ground around me and rapidly grow, trees forming thickly around the clearing I was sitting within as roots and trunks melded together rapidly forming a near solid wall of wood. It was impressive as well as damned cool to watch as the world around me was altered to such an extent, the plants responding in kind as I felt them the Force through the use of Consitor Sato, better known as Plant Surge, to cause them to grow rapidly. Controlling them through the Alter Environment ability was trickier, but doable, the real difficulty came from keeping an eye on everything to make sure that it didn't grow too out of control and knowing when to cut the flow of energy to the plants.

Stopping the flow as the plants finished forming a near complete dome around me with only a hole in the middle of the dome directly above me being the break in it as branches of wood covered in leaves branched out from the outside surface. It was impressive as the light of the sun drifted into the newly created chamber and I smiled at the fact that I had done it, on my own, and that I now had such a power at my fingertips, it was rather awe inspiring, it must be said. Still, the fact that I was simply floating in mid air about a metre above the ground was also rather impressive, especially since I wasn't using my Biotics in any way, shape or form as I quickly dropped to the ground before landing on the balls of my feet and hopping. The 'hop' was more like a leap as I jumped up and through the hole in the dome, a distance which was easily over fifteen metres above me, before landing with ease on the top of the dome and looking around, inhaling deeping through my nose before exhaling through my mouth as I felt around me.

I could feel the life, the vibrancy all around me, both the Light and the Dark within the Force, but more as peripheral concepts than as actual presences that would effect me if I used one side or another too much. I felt the shadow of the Dark side hanging over the ancient temple which held the nullification field generator that once protected the Star Forge. The temple itself was in ruins, nothing truly of value remained, but it was always worth looking to make sure, something I had gotten Vis'n, Exal and Fay to do in depth while I practised with my new abilities. I smiled as I looked out and over the world of Lehon once more as I saw the sun high above me before I looked into the distance and saw the camp. I smirked slightly as I focused minutely on what I wanted, visualised the intent before I closed my eyes, the energy built and built up as I felt the world around me shift, the feeling of the wood beneath my boots changing to one of Durasteel as I opened my eyes once more and found myself in the middle of my room again before leaning back and taking a seat on my bed.

"Well... That's another trick I can tick off my to-do list..." I muttered bemusedly to myself as I had just teleported back into my room as I used telekinesis to pull the Datapad to me, this one not being the list of techniques that Celeste had given me, but a list of information that was retrieved from a Holonet account that all the still-active moles I had implanted were picking up. One such mole, one Jeffren Berk, was on the trail of a Jedi Historian that had escaped the purge, a Twi'lek by the name of Rachi Sitra. Said Jedi Historian was currently on Tatooine, something I found rather interesting as I quickly put together a message before sending it off to Widow and Myssan to carry out as quickly as possible while sending another message elsewhere, this time for the Siren Droids to start branching out from the Imperial Security Bureau and start looking into more thoroughly infiltrating criminal enterprises, with a heavy emphasis on the Black Suns.

With that done, I closed the reports and sighed slightly in thought. Rescuing the Jedi would be a good start for what was to come, I was building my forces up, but I had no plans of doing anything as grand as a massive Campaign against the Empire, nor doing a Galaxy wide Crusade of some description. No, what I was planning was nothing less than a shadow war, hitting the Empire and hitting them hard before fading into the void faster than they could react. Trained Force users would be a massive asset against the Empire's own, especially with my augments to them, though I would admit that even if they didn't want to fight, I could at least offer them a safe place to hide once the Sicarius was finished transforming.

Speaking of which, the last month had resulted in a few massive changes in said ship, the entire superstructure had changed extensively with the design altering and the size expanding to utterly insane levels as Lifeblood carried more resources from nearby moons to fuel the evolution of the craft. Currently, the damn thing was sitting at around 21 kilometres in length, well over that of most Super Star Destroyers or Star Dreadnoughts, and it was only getting bigger as time went on. My aim was for a mobile city-ship that could take anything that could be thrown at it and keep on moving with little difficulty, even being able to dive right into the heart of a battle and hold it's own against entire fleets if necessary. Something I was sure would be needed when it came time for some of the later wars that I knew were coming.

Shaking my head from such thoughts, I returned to my meditation as I closed my eyes, floating just over my bed, and focused on what I wanted as I expanded my perception of the world around me until I could feel so much. Literally, as I expanded my perception, I could feel people across the Galaxy as I moved through the perception of them before filtering out thoughts, feelings and emotions before eliminating that which was of no interest to me before feeling links forming. Eventually, I felt the Force Users, all of them, across the entire Galaxy, even the ones that I had modified to ensure they wouldn't be detected by others such as the Vypt, said race had already been set up on a separate network from normal Force Users to ensure their secrecy. I could feel Obi-wan on Tatooine along with Shaak Ti on Felucia along with Marris Brood and dozens of others scattered across the Galaxy. Of course, that was without mentioning the various Dark Siders that were sneaking around the place like thieves in the night, more than a few of them were skulking around the Outer Rim, most seeming to be under orders to find me.

I was actually flattered that the Empire was putting that much effort into trying to find me. Still, it was amusing, if nothing else, at how much they were utterly failing to do so since they weren't even looking in the right places.

I smirked as I opened my eyes once more, returning to my room as I pulled a fresh, empty datapad from my desk, a stylist being pulled into my other hand as I quickly considered what to do before the idea came to be and I started work.

After all, I couldn't have a true Navy with only two classes of ships, it just didn't seem right to me some how.

 **XXX**

Slipping through the empty streets of Mos Eisley, Rachi Sitra, trained Jedi Knight and Historian, glanced back over her shoulder once more as she moved down an empty back alley to avoid being caught by any of the roving Imperial petrols that she could feel moving around the city. Biting her lip in nervous anticipation, she glanced around once more and started moving again after taking a breath to calm herself down, the Stormtroopers seeming to be on constant alert for anyone outside at this late an hour as the moon above gave the only light.

Rachi kept moving, not allowing herself to consider what would happen if she was caught by the Stormtroopers or, worse, one of the Empire's Jedi Hunters. Even if it came to that, the Twi'lek was reasonably confident in her skills to defend herself if the need arouse. However, she never got the chance to consider these things more than a second as something shot out of a dark shadow that she had just passed and quickly wrapped around her waist, pinning her arms under her thick cloak as she felt her Lightsaber being pulled away from her before she felt whatever it was around her waist to quickly slip around her neck. Before she could even draw a single breath to try and scream for help, the thing tightened suddenly, squeezing around her neck as she felt her air constricted with the Force offering no assistance as it could not perceive her attacker. Suddenly, she felt her feet leaving the ground as she was picked up before she felt a cool, gloved hand on her shoulder, another on her neck as her hood was pulled down, but her head was forced to stare straight ahead of her, into the gloom of the night.

"Don't worry, Jedi, we are not here to harm you, merely to transport you to a place where the Sith will not reach you." A quiet, female voice whispered into her ear before she felt something press against her neck, a needle digging into her flesh as he eyes widened in horror at the thought of poison being injected into her came to mind before she tried to struggle even with her lacking breath. This attempt was only meet with failure as the smooth, seemingly living, rope around her simply squeezed tighter around her stomach and neck in warning as her head was forced up, her chin jutting into the air as the tip of the 'rope' climbed her neck. Quickly, it forced her mouth shut as it climbed her jaw, smothering her lips before slipping under her nose, however, even as it climbed her face, she didn't get a good look at it as her vision blurred even as she tried to cleanse herself of whatever was injected into her to no avail. Three seconds later, her entire face was covered over, not that it mattered as she felt her body going loose and losing all tension while her vision blurred to the point that she couldn't even see anything even if it was right in front of her. Two seconds after that and Rachi screamed internally as she felt herself finally losing the battle to remain awake before slipping into a deep sleep. Rachi only hoped that it wasn't her final slumber.

However, in truth, it was not, as she opened her eyes in what seemed like a moment later to find herself in a well lit room, sitting in a chair with a table in front of her, a plate of food that looked fully prepared as she noted that she was not alone in the room with a single person sitting opposite her with a datapad in hand. Her eyes widened as she looked at him and recognised the armor, even as the helmet itself lay on the table next to him, it was rather hard not to considering the number of times Riddick had hijacked the Imperial Holonet systems for his broadcasts. However, what really caught her attention was that she was seeing the face under the helmet.

He wasn't bad looking, all things considered, short, thick hair that almost looked like black fur covered his head while dark scales covered the sides of his neck prominently while only thinner layers existed around his throat, fading away under a thin layer of skin while the scales climbed over the edge of his lower jaw with more scales visible around his eyes. The eyes themselves were a bright red-crimson colour with a lizard-like slit in the place of pupil, but aside from that, he looked rather like a Human soldier that had been trained to perfection with sharp features, hardened by conflict and refined by experience. Of course, another prominent thing of note was the fact that she could not feel him in the Force, at all, nor could see feel anyone else around her, wherever she was.

"Calmed down yet?" Rachi jumped at the sudden voice come from across the table as she glared at him, she glared harder when she saw the amused smirk on his features as she huffed in slight annoyance.

"... Yes..." She grumbled as he nodded, gesturing with his arm towards the plate in front of her, a rather nice steak was sitting in front of her now and it was covered in sauces that looked absolutely delicious now that she noted it. That made her pause, how had she not noticed this meal right in front of her, and how was it not cold?

"Eat up, Knight Sitra, the potion that was used to transport you here forced your body into a hibernative sleep and used your own stores of fat to keep you asleep while I had my agents smuggle off Tatooine to here, you need to eat to get yourself back up, even if you were only under for a few hours." Riddick stated as he placed the datapad down next to him as he smiled slightly at her as she glanced down at the meal in silence before a loud growl emulated from her stomach, she forced herself not to look down in embarrassment as she glared at Riddick slightly before reaching for the knife and fork. Cutting the first piece of steak from from the main piece, she lifted it up and dipped it into her mouth before freezing in shock. Well, not shock, but pleasure as the taste exploded in her mouth before she closed her eyes to savor the taste before snapping her eyes back open to glare at Riddick as he chuckled at her expense.

"I take it that you enjoy my cooking?" He asked with a hint of humor as she glared at him in answer before sighing.

"Yes, it is very good." She muttered quietly as he nodded.

"Thank you for the praise." He remarked smugly as she glared ineffectually at him again.

"... Why am I here? For that matter, where am I?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"In reverse order, you are currently in the Unknown regions of the Galaxy, on a planet that I have taken to calling my temporary base of operations until a more permanent solution can be undertaken, though, that should be solved within a few months. As for why you are here, well, I thought that would be obvious." He remarked slightly. "You were being hunted by the ISB on Tatooine, thankfully, the agent assigned to trail you was a mole of mine that sent me the information regarding your situation. I figured that getting you off planet was the best course of action." She glared at him at that, he wasn't phased as he shook his head slightly.

"I was heading for the spaceport when your agents abducted me, I was already planning to head off world." Riddick shrugged.

"The Imperials were planning a raid on the spaceport within fifteen minutes of when my agents rescued you, aimed at the very spaceports that you were heading for. There was a rebel cell located in the lower levels, the underground maintenance tunnels linking them together. If you had gotten to the spaceport in time, you would have been caught and imprisoned since there were at least three Dark Jedi that were masking their presences from you at the staging point for the raid." Riddick explained as she felt horror grow in the pit of her stomach with that now known to her, sure, she was a Jedi Knight, but that was a secondary responsibility to her since she primarily worked as a Historian, either studying or uncovering the past of the Order. She slumped back into the chair behind her for a moment in thought as she considered what had really happened, but without access to the Force, she could only trust in his word since he didn't appear to her, nor did anyone around her.

"... Very well, what do you want?" She asked since she really couldn't do much more, especially if what she had seen of Riddick was true, which she was inclined to believe given what she now saw with her own eyes. Besides, he was a known enemy of the Empire, she appeared to be in his debt for saving her from being caught by three Dark Siders and he was kind enough to give her a meal out of it all. That, and she wasn't lying in a cell stripper of her clothes, which spoke of him being capable of restraining himself from the perversion that most people seemed to carry out around Twi'leks, which was a good thing in itself. He smiled slightly at that.

"Firstly, I want to explain what happened while you were out cold." He looked over at her, getting a nod to continue as he did so. "Ok, so while you were out cold, I had my agents perform a rather good operation on you that should come in handy, it's the same one that they had to ensure that they can't be detected by Force Users, well, a variation of it so that you can still use the Force, of course. There are no side effects, well, there are, but none of them are negative." Rachi went still as she heard that, understanding it as he continued before relaxing slightly, hoping that it was the only thing he had them do while she was out cold.

"And the side effects?" She asked.

"For one thing, you are now completely undetectable to any Force User that you might encounter, either Jedi or Sith, it doesn't matter. For another thing, you are now incapable of falling to the Dark Side and no longer have to keep your emotions on such a tight leash as you normally do." He explained as she leaned forwards in interest at the implications of that last point.

"How is that possible? What exactly did you do to cause that to allow that to happen?" She asked in interest, mentally being sure to remember everything he said as it could mean the survival the Jedi Order as a whole.

"If you want to know the exact mechanics of what I did, I can take you the library here later, I've stored all my research on Midi-chlorians there if you want to have a look over them, it should explain the 'how's and 'why's for you since me explaining it would take a few hours to get all the details properly covered. Now, as to your original question, well... The Jedi have been around for millennia, frankly, I know that the Republic, when it is rebuilt, will need you to help defend it. Also, the simple fact of the matter is that the Galaxy needs the Jedi due to how the Empire is running things, hell, I encountered an Imperial taskforce a while back in the Unknown regions that was attacking a primitive race on their homeworld. The estimated population before they started their culling was around a few billion, once the Empire was done, it was down to five million." Riddick explained as she felt her eyes widen in horror at that, the sheer loss of life was simply unimaginable to her as he continued.

"A few weeks after I first appeared, I had some agents of mine raid what remained of the Jedi Temple archive for every Holocron they could find along with a copy of the database itself. All the Sith Holocrons had already been taken from the vault, but they managed to get all the Jedi ones along with the database, which I am currently storing here. I figured that gathering that and a few Jedi would be a good way to give your Order a kickstart to rebuilding itself, maybe to with what I've given you, to even become better than before. Of course, if you don't want this, I can always drop you off on a different planet of your choice? Don't worry about the library I've gathered since I fully plan to give the stuff over to the Jedi Order after the Empire is wiped out." Riddick finished as Rachi considered her options carefully. On one hand, if she accepted this, it meant that she had access to the sum total knowledge within the archives as well as a possible chance to restart the Jedi Order when everything was said and done. On the other hand, she didn't know what to make of Riddick, or whether she could trust him for the simple fact that he didn't appear in the Force, however, that was quickly overshadowed by the simple fact that he would provide her with a safe place to hide from the Empire. Looking at it that way, Rachi had to admit that it wasn't that bad, especially if she got more food like this steak. She nodded I agreement.

"Very well, I accept your offer, Riddick." She stated as he nodded.

"Then I will leave you to your meal, I'll be waiting outside for once your done. Then I'll give you the tour and show you where to find your quarters and the library." He stated before picking up his datapad and pushing in the chair he sat on before leaving through a door behind him, shutting closed once he left and allowing her to have her meal in peace. With that in mind, she cut off another piece of the steak and bit into it, savoring the taste in a way that was normally against the Jedi Code.

"Mmmmm..." She could really got used to this.

 **XXX**

 **[Lemon ahead]**

"Hey, Vis'n, I assume you managed what I asked of you?" The Master asked as Vis'n nodded happily as she stepped into his temporary quarters on Lehon, he was floating above his bed, his boots off and put together by the side while he seemed to be focusing on something between his hands, a blue flame hotter than most as it floated between his fingers before he dismissed it with ease, a show of impressive skill.

"Yes, Master, here is the Changer's Nail that you wished for. Both Exal and Fay have already used theirs, do you wish for me to help you activate it?" She asked, doing her best to contain her energy at helping the Master as he chuckled slightly at that as he nodded to her.

"Sure, I could probably use the help since I haven't had the chance to ask you how to do it." The Master chuckles slightly at that as he moves over to the foot of the bed and sitting with his legs over the edge and resting on the floor. The Master made a gesturing and she smiled as she moved behind him, kneeling on the bed behind him with the Nail in hand, mentally, she couldn't help but wonder if he liked what she was wearing as she hoped he enjoyed what he saw. A tight, black sports bra covering her top half as her mid-riff was left exposed while skin tight black trousers went down to her mid-shins, behind her she had her hair tied together in a single long ponytail that reached down to her knees as each hair was maneuvered perfectly to remain tightly packed together, but ready for use. Shaking her head slightly, she dismissed these thoughts before focusing on the here and now.

"Alright, Master, I need you to pour the Force into the Nail, channel it through yourself before infusion it into the Nail." Vis'n instructed as he nodded, closing his eyes as he did so. Vis'n shivered slightly as she suddenly felt the Force wrapping around them before slipping into the Nail she held in her hands, infusing it with more energy than she could match as, even though Vis'n knew that she had a higher Midi-chlorian count at the moment when compared to her Master, her Master had the willpower, not to mention pure stubbornness to ensure that they would be evenly matched, and even if someone stronger did fight him, the Master would no doubt strive to ensure that there was no easy victory. Slowly, glancing back at the Nail in wonderment, she felt her Master ease the flow of energy into the Nail before stopping it altogether and dropping back to a passive output that was virtually undetectable to anyone that wasn't looking for it, if you were on the same network that is.

"Yes Master, that will do, just try and relax now, I'll take care of the rest." Vis'n stated, practically purring as she lifted the Nail up and pressed it into the base of her Master's neck before she saw it work. The silver nail slowly disappeared, the metal fading into small root-like features as it mended with the Master's flesh as she watched before it disappeared, binding itself to him so completely that the Nail was now a fundamental part of him as it was for her and the others.

"There, that's it fully merged with you, Master. How do you feel?" Vis'n asked as he seemed to shudder slightly.

"Feels... Weird. Lots of information coming in and stuff about my automatic functions but half of it is just random stuff that is of no importance, still going to take a while to get the hang of it." He muttered as she nodded. Vis'n had gotten used to the Nail during her time on Yavin 4 along with the trip back to meet him, he would take a while to get used to it, but there were ways of speeding it up, usually by giving the person trying to adapt to the Nail something else to focus on. With that thought, an impish grin spread across her face as she leaned forwards and grabbed the Master, holding his shoulders as she pulled him back until he was resting on her lap practically.

"Don't worry, Master, let me help you." She purred as she started massaging his shoulders, knots of tense muscles suddenly relaxing under her ministrations as she worked away at pressure points to allow him to focus on the good feeling from the massage while his mind adapted subconsciously to the changes. She smiled as he gave a sigh of contentment, laying back further into her lap as she unfolded her legs before crossing them so that the Master's head rested more easily in her lap while her hands continued working, occasionally shifting between his shoulders and his neck. Smiling slightly, Vis'n shifted her hair, letting it come out of the tight pony tail as it fell into thinner braids that quickly slithered across the bed, under the Master as he relaxed and slowly started to lift him up on a cushion of padding as the fibres reached the end of the bed and lifted his legs up as well, trouser covered legs giving way to socks that covered his feet as threads formed and subtly pulled said socks off as more padding formed. Vis'n smiled as she started moving her hair a bit more, forming bumps that moved up and down her Master's back to help him relax while he adapted to the changes, of course, she didn't plan to simply stop there as her hair reformed, shifting as a pillow of it formed under his head.

Slipping around, Vis'n quickly slipped onto him, straddling his waist as her legs lay on either side of his before she leaned down, gently, she placed her lips on the Master's before pulling back, her hands slipping back to his shoulders as she continued to massage them. After that one gently peck on the lips, Vis'n smiled slightly before bending back over, this time kissing him more deeply as she applied more pressure and kissed him properly before one of her hands slipped behind his head, holding the back of it as lay herself on top of him, pressing her body against his before deepening her kiss. The Master jumped in surprise at that as she shot her tongue into his mouth, her arms stopping their massage as one ran behind the Master's head and pulled it deeper into the kiss, the other hand was already busy. Her other hand slipped down, a claw extending from the edge as a quick movement trailed it down from the collar of his T-shirt to the base of it, all the while, the Master wasn't idle either as she felt his hands moving around her.

Vis'n moaned at every touch as she changed her body slightly to enjoy it even more, hoping that the Master wouldn't mind too much as he trailed his hands down her spine before one hand rested on her thigh, gently massaging her thigh while the other slipped on to her ass, kneading the soft flesh. Smiling into the kiss, Vis'n took this only as encouragement as she deepened the kiss further as her tongue delved deeper into his mouth, slipping right to the back of it as she lengthed it significantly to reach that point. Throughout this, she wasn't idle either as her hairs moved around the both of them, cutting off what remained of the Master's T-shirt before cutting her own Sports Bra off her body, letting her bust fall free as they pressed against the Master's chest. Her trousers followed as they fell off her long, pale legs in ribbons of fabric before she saw the Master's own trousers fall off on him, exposing his Boxers as she traced a hand all the way down to them over well built muscles before slipping a hand under the waist of them. Smirking into the still ongoing kiss between the two of them, she wrapped her fingers around the shaft before giving it a quick squeeze that resulted in a groan from him before he gave both her ass and her breast a squeeze in return. Letting go of the appendage a second later, Vis'n grabbed the Boxers themselves and pulled, the sound of ripping fabric sounding throughout the room before she saw his dick standing at full attention, pressing against her stomach.

"Just relax... _Master_... Let me help you..." Vis'n purred as she broke the kiss for a moment before slamming her lips back into his a moment later even as she lifted up her waist and slammed it back down on top of Riddick's dick, slipping it into her already dripping core. All around said dick, Vis'n caused her muscles to suddenly contract around him even as he flipped them over, moaning slightly even as Riddick groaned as his dick was squeezed before he leaned down and started trailing a line of kisses down Vis'n's neck and collar as he pulled himself back out of her before pushing his dick back in fully once again. VIs'n screamed in pleasure with each thrust as Riddick continued to slowly work down her body as one hand latched on to her left tit while his mouth latched onto her right one and started biting the hardened tips for a moment before working back up. Feeling this, the Dathomirian kept screaming, both in encouragement and in pleasure as her hands wrapped around Riddick's head and guided him to the most sensitive spots for him to bit, lip or kiss. While doing this, Vis'n also started to contract the muscles in her tight pussy, squeezing Riddick's dick in pulses as it went in and out of her, smashing her as she forced herself to accept it deeper into herself.

Soon, Vis'n was left looking at the ceiling of the room even as she continued on, an expression that could only be described as 'fucked stupid' plastered on her face as very little thought passed through her brain while her body continued to move. Her eyes glazed over with utter bliss at what was happening as her hair lay over the two of them like a blanket while the ribbons of what were once their clothes lay across the floor, right next to the bed even as said bed shook and rattled with each thrust between the two of them. Only one thing kept repeating itself within what remained of her currently-idled mind.

So worth it.

 **[Lemon ends]**

 **XXX**

Looking up from her Forge, Widow put the last touches on her newest creation that she and a few other Forgemasters were putting together based on information that they had found in vast archives that came with the Sicarius to construct a massive machine of war for the Master. In terms of design, it would be a truly enormous war machine, not larger than an AT-AT, but certainly longer and wider with enough weapons to take on entire army groups and come out with virtually no damage sustained in any way, shape or form.

The weapon was called a Bolo Centurion.

Specifically, their version was a multi-purpose machine that could serve as a literal mobile fortress, a forward operations base, a landing zone, and a landing craft with a maximum troop capacity of over two hundred soldiers, not counting any additional vehicles stored within the cavernous vehicle. Each of these constructs was, by design, 35 metres long, twenty metres wide and ten metres tall, all of which was covered by a new armor design that was at least a metre thick on all sides and twice that on the front and top. The armor composite itself was made up from a Hydrasteel-Discord Iron hybrid alloy that was primarily formed into a semi-solid, semi-liquid metal that had shown itself to be well beyond the current standard for armor by at least an order of magnitude, but it was impractical to use on anything smaller than a Bolo Centurion or a warship for the simple reason that it was incredibly heavy. The actual mechanics of this new armor were impressive, mixed with a Lifeblood self-repair system and the armored vehicle could take hits that should be able to core straight through multiple AT-ATs with ease. The real secret of the success of this armor was the fact that it functioned like, with the help of micro sensors built into the armor, a living creature.

What this meant was that when an attack was incoming, the armor turned solid and assumed a predetermined shape to best deal with the attack, in this case, a honeycomb structure in the way of the attack that was vented to the air, allowing a rapid transfer of energy. Blaster weapons would lose all energy while kinetic energy attacks would be transformed into purely thermal energy before being bled off as excess, rendering them less than useless as the Lifeblood converted and repaired impacts with impressive speed.

Over the armor, there would be a series of layered energy shields of varying designs, three primary, four secondary and two tertiary, all with different abilities to ensure that these weapon platforms were not destroyed by anything less than a Base Delta Zero. The Primary layers were mainly composed of up-scaled personal energy shields like those used by the various types of Troopers, the second layer was made up of Cyclonic Barriers and could be pulse activated at any time to push anything around the vehicle back, creating a killzone for anything that came within 45 metres of it that would paste any poor bastard caught in it's activation. The final layer was something that the Forgemasters had been working on for a while, a series of energy layers that, instead of stopping the attacks, absorbed the energy and redirected it into capacitors to use, these shields, commonly called Leech Shields, were designed to be the final defence before the armor and would allow the other layers to be more rapidly recharged. This, as a result, would create a loop where the enemy would be forced to keep breaking and breaking the Shields, of course, they still might overpower the Leech Shields since they could only handle so much energy before shutting down and needing to re-energise themselves.

In terms of mobility, the Bolo Centurion used a mixture of systems. For space, it used the same hybrid Repulsorlift/Anti-gravity system as the Locust Fighters that would allow it to move around freely as a massive battle station while also allowing it to lower itself to the surface of a planet without any kind of trouble. Once the craft arrived on a planet, it would deploy massive tracks that would allow for more reliable movements while supplementing it with a Repulsorlift system to cross less stable ground more easily as to prevent the massive tank from causing the ground to collapse.

Finally, the Bolo Centurion was armed with a truly massive array of weapons, some of which should have been classed as Anti-orbital weapons if not for the Prothean weapon designs to embody the term 'There's no kill quite like Overkill'. Four turrets dominated the upper deck, each of which was equipped with a twin-linked Plasma cannons, reverse engineered from Umbarian Electromagnetic Plasma cannons with two modes of fire, Blast and Beam. Blast fired a ball of Plasma contained in an electromagnetic shell that, upon contact with a target, would explode and shower everything with a the superheated matter, this allowed for the ability to function much like an artillery piece by firing in ballistic arcs over large areas. Beam, on the other hand, simply fired a beam of Plasma at a target, wrapped within an electromagnetic sheath to allow the blast to maintain form and cohesion until after hitting the target and spearing through it. These turrets could also be shifted to the sides of the tank while in space to allow for a better arc of fire, being able to fire in any direction around them while flak batteries on top of each of the massive turrets worked against more fast moving targets. Said flak fired cluster bombs filled with shrapnel to fill either space or the air with a razor hail of danger for fighter pilots.

Along the sides were numerous gimballed turrets, each of which was armed with light tri-linked pulse Lasers that worked as both an Anti-infantry weapon to protect the flanks as well as an light Anti-armor weapon to keep enemies at bay until heavier weapons could be brought to bear. Along the upper surface, four lines of VLS missile tubes were also present, each line containing over fifteen individual tubes that were all linked to Nanodroid-augmented Molecular Furnaces that could replace every missile in a single line within four seconds, not to mention create any type of warhead imaginable. Of course, this was nothing to the main weapon of the Bolo centurion mounted on a raised, scorpion tail-like structure at the rear of the vehicle. Mounted on a fast tracking turret was a miniature Omni Cannon, scaled down from the version used by the Gravestone after it had been picked up from Zakuul, the weapon was truly impressive as it could allow a single blast to take out dozens of closely packed enemies, or devastate entire formations if they weren't spaced out enough. Not only that, but the weapon was mounted in such a way as to allow the mounted Omnicannon to flip back before folding under the tank so as to provide fire support for a landing operation or to fire at any ships that might try to hide under it in the void. As a finishing touch, the front of the Bolo was equipped with what was called a Disruptor Ram, a device that used the same technologies as Disruptors to cause anything that came into contact with it to simply disintegrated to nothing, ensuring that a path was always cleared in front of the massive machine.

As an added note, each weapon type was powered by it's own, individual Gree Multi-Dimensional Matter/Antimatter reactor to ensure that they never ran out of power in the middle of battle, all the defencive systems had a similar setup as well, ensuring that nothing was going to take these machines down. Not even an act of the Gods.

A quick scan over the designs once more and Widow smiled before attaching the design to a message for Riddick before sending it off, hopeful that he would like it so that they could begin mass production once they got back to the Sicarius. Hopefully, they would get to see the first use of it during their first operation against the Empire once they got back to the rest of the Galaxy.

One could only hope.

 **XXX**

Slipping the cover off the access shaft before slipping in and sliding the cover back over him, Garik Bullin climbed down the ladder leading to the sewers below Balmorra and quickly dropped to the walkway through the tunnels. Glancing around, the Human made sure that the place was clear before he started moving before pulling the strap up for the bag he had over one shoulder before advancing down the tunnel, he knew the route he was going to take all too well, having checked it just this morning. Still, it was better to be safe than sorry as he moved through the dark tunnels with a torch in hand, looking around as he spotted Stone mites chewing on the walls of the tunnels and sewer pipes and forced a grimace down.

Those things were not coming off anytime soon, not that it really mattered for what was coming as he took a left then another right before coming to a stop just passed another access ladder leading to the surface of the planet and to the streets above. Smirking, he quickly took his bag off one shoulder and opened the satchel, pulling out a case and then opening it in turn, checking the contents once before nodding with a smile on his face before shutting the case once more. A second later, the Garik lifted the case to the ceiling where it stuck, electroadhesion strips holding the case in place as a timer started, rigged for a few hours down the line, but that was plenty of time for him to get out as he jogged away from the package with an evil and knowing smirk on his lips.

The package in question, the one he had just delivered, was a bomb. A very powerful bomb made from eight linked, Tibanna enhanced Thermal Detonators with a liquid Baradium tank built around a detonite charge, all of which had been bought through smugglers from Tatooine and put together by the local rebel cells in a combined effort. And, in three hours, they would see the fruits of their labours as the bomb detonated in the early morning right underneath the Imperial embassy to Balmorra, causing the 168 floor tall skyscraper to collapse under it's own weight. The total damage would be over five million credits along with thousands of Imperial Military casualties caused by the attack, however, it would not be alone at the time of detonation.

Another fifteen bombs would be detonated in factories across the planet, crippling more of the supply chain feeding the Imperial war machine. Of course, in the weeks to come, the Imperials would crack down harder on the local Balmorrans, but that would only push them to fight back harder as they wished for independence from the New Order. Rebel cells would spring up like weeds across the planet and attack the Imperials constantly before pulling back in a constant hit-and-run battle for control of the planet, one that the Imperials were going to lose as each action they took only made the rebels stronger as they alienated the local populous with harsh martial law conditions.

These were the events taking place on a single planet in a very large Galaxy, but they were important nonetheless. They gave the groundwork of what was to come, and in the years to come when the Rebel Alliance would be formed, much of their numbers would come from this one world, with courage in their hearts, vengeance on their mind and defiance on their lips.

It was just a single gear in a grand machine, but when the clock ticked, it would prove just as vital in tipping the scales.

It was only the beginning, but big things often had small beginnings, this was no exception.

 **XXX**

 **AN: There is the latest Chapter! Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review to tell me what you thought and I will try to improve for next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely for recreational purposes.**

 **AN: I had this finished for a bit and forgot to post it sooner because I wasn't sure to leave it as it was or tact on more at the end. Hope you enjoy this Chapter!**

 **XXX**

Rachi Sitra couldn't help but smile as she walked into the massive library that Riddick had allowed her to look through, it had been the hundredth time that she had stepped into the chamber containing so much ancient lore and she still couldn't help the amazement and awe at the whole collection. Already, following the weeks since she had agreed to keep an eye on all the lore that they had collected and she had learned so much on her own, just reading through the ancient tomes Holocrons, even talking with the four Force Users that were already present as they all had much to offer.

Celeste and Fay were the easiest for her to get along with, the former because she was a Jedi Shadow four thousand years ago during that Mandalorian War while the latter being a Jedi with centuries of experience that had managed to survive after an unfortunate encounter with Ventress, but chose not to come back to the Order for some reason. Vis'n was rather apathetic to everything but Riddick, understandable, especially since Riddick had apparently saved her from spending the rest of her life as a slave, not to mention her own knowledge no Dathomirian Magics, a topic that the Jedi knew precious little about. Exal, however, just rubbed her the wrong way with how the red skinned woman was constantly combative and seemed to be watching her every move like some kind of predator expecting her to turn around and try and attack her for no reason at all, not that she would unless the abrasive woman attacked her first.

Regardless of her problems with others present, she was still interested in what she had learned as she had studied even the research that Riddick had conducted on the Force and Midi-chlorians. While she was rather... _disgusted_ with the methods he had used, she had to admit that the results revealed some rather astonishing things that she never knew were possible. She admitted to herself that, while it went against everything she stood for as a Jedi, that the test subjects had earned their fates after Riddick had shown her their service records, both the official and unofficial ones where the latter of the two painted a clear and unbiased picture of what kind of monsters he had experimented on.

The Galaxy was a better place without them.

However, this had also lead her to studying the Clone Wars, if for no other reason than because she recognised the names of the Officers, at least by association since they shared the surnames of some officers from the early days of the Clone Wars. This, in turn, had lead her to uncover after-action reports of what battles under Jedi Generals were like from the perspective of non-Jedi, and the things she had seen written in those files had been less than complimentary for a good portion of the Order. They painted the Jedi as being uncaring, cold-hearted monsters more cold blooded than even Sidious since they threw Clones away at positions that would ensure heavy loses, not to mention the charges at entrenched enemies and going under armed into enemy-held territory, forcing the Clone Soldiers to take heavy losses so that the Jedi could maintain their beliefs that many regarded as little more than superstition. It had given her a lot to think about as she looked back further and saw that the Jedi were not always like that. During the Great War and before that, the Jedi were taught military strategy and tactics within the Temple and were expected to know how to fight as if they were a fully trained and enlisted Officer of the Republic Military.

It gave her much to consider as she had spent many days going over countless data entries showing similar differences and even asking the advice of the others. Celeste had been literally pulling her hair out while Exal seemed to consider how far the Jedi had fallen to be nothing short of hilarious, much to her annoyance as she had walked out of that particular meeting rather annoyed before walking quite literally, into Riddick.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She spoke before Riddick raised a hand and offered a soft smile.

"No problem, it's partially my own fault to be honest as well. Was too caught up in my own head." He remarked as he gestured to the side of the corridor, a railing with a window present for them to talk as he seemed to clearly see that something was wrong. "So, what is the problem, Rachi?" He asked as she huffed.

"... It's Exal. Every time I try and talk with her, she only seems to scorn me or treat me with amused disdain, I just don't understand it!" Rachi shouted in frustration as she failed to understand why Exal hated her, or, at least, didn't like her so much as to even try and reach some kind of compromise with her. It was maddening as she noted Riddick nod with her slightly, clearly aware of what was happening, then again, Rachi would have been surprised if he didn't know what happened inside his own base at all times, especially with the advanced technology that he had already shown off.

"It's rather simple, honestly. The reason that Exal doesn't like you is because she was a Sith." He stated simply as Rachi's mind came to a roaring halt, fear and dread suddenly floating in her mind at that thought.

"A S-sith!?" She squeaked in horror as Riddick chuckled. How could one be so calm about a Sith being so close!?

"Yes, though, not in the way you might think. For one thing, Vis'n encountered her on Korriban in a kind of stasis chamber that had kept her alive since the Great War some four thousand years ago, and yes, she is a fully trained Sith, specifically, she was the Apprentice of the Emperor of the Sith Empire during the conflict. That alone should tell you how powerful she is, especially since I know for a fact that she before I augmented her, she was fully capable of de-orbiting entire space stations with just the power of the Force. Also, keep in mind that she is a Half-blooded Sith, as in the Sith race that once lived on Korriban." Riddick explained as Rachi looked on in amazement. An actual Sith, not just in terms of following the Dark Side, but also a descendant of the ancient Red-skinned race that once lived on the desert planet, and a veteran of the Great War. The Twi'lek was almost tempted to try and beg the Sith for any information that she could possibly know about that period of time since some records were rather damaged and only contained the barest hints of knowledge.

"I... I see... Is that why she doesn't like me?" Rachi asked, wanting to clarify what Riddick was clearly trying to get across with this as it was less than clear to her.

"Partially. For one thing, she considers you, the Jedi as a whole, as nothing but pale imitations of what she is used to during the time of the Great War, hence why she treats you with that disdained amusement that I usually see her regard you with. The fact of the matter is that Sith, whether that might be the race or the Order, they respect strength above all else, celeste and fay have already proven their strength in battle fighting alongside Exal so they are treated as comrades, friends. Until you force her to acknowledge you, then she won't treat you as anything but a pale shadow of what the Jedi once were." Riddick remarked with a shrug as rachi considered it. In order to do such a thing, she would need more strength, to get more strength, she would either need to delve deeper into the library for more techniques, or to not restrict herself to the purely light sided techniques that she had learned. Possibly both? Still, that caused her to pause and consider how far the Jedi had apparently fallen as her mind circled back to that one topic as she walked off, leaving Riddick with a nod in parting.

Looking back at everything, she did see that the Jedi should be revived, they were needed as Peacekeepers for the Galaxy, but it was clear that the current version should not be continued, the damage caused by the ignorance of her iteration of the Order had been enormous and would take massive amounts of time to heal, and even then, she was slightly reluctant to even attempt it as she wasn't sure she would mold the new Order correctly. In the end, Rachi decided that if the Order was to be restored, then it would not be by her hands, rather, it would be by the hands of another, hopefully more capable than her, who would do it.

Though, given all that she had already seen and read about what the actions of the Jedi of the current era had caused, even if it was out of ignorance, Rachi still had to wonder if it was worth it in order to bring about the return of a failed guardian.

 **XXX**

Watching the Jedi Knight leave me in deep thought, I turned my attention back to what I had been doing as I had been walking along the corridors, namely, keeping an eye on the upper levels of the Vypt. I wasn't stupid to invite them into my house and not keep an eye on them, namely, I used my Blackware to build advanced sensors hidden away in the walls of the complex to track them, even through their Bio-polymer padding that they often coated their rooms with. These sensors were brilliant, if for no other reason than because they allowed me to overhear conversations and the like, but they couldn't help me in overhearing what was being said in their hivemind, where I'm pretty sure most of the important details were being hidden. Still, I knew that Kerr'gina was up to something, her conversations with the various Gene-Crafters on the planet had been more than enough to get my attention, especially once they started talking about using my Essence for something.

Honestly, how she hadn't been overwhelmed by the Blackware floating through my blood was something of a mystery to me that I put down to the fact that the Vypt just had biological systems that could match the nanomachines. The Vypt had already shown themselves to be capable of creating some truly impressive biological systems within their own bodies, so it wasn't that difficult to consider, of course, that did make me rather ill at ease about them discussing such things since I had heard 'Virus' and 'mutagenic' come up more than once along with the name they had clearly given the liquid they were working on. They called it 'The Rebirth', though I wouldn't put it past them to use that name as a distraction of what this stuff really did.

Still, nothing bad had happened and I was happy to let them play at whatever they were doing, but the moment they tried something stupid, I would follow either Avatar, STG or Warmaster's suggestion and through them out an airlock, vivisect them, or crush them into a ball of meat smaller than a golf ball, respectively.

Moving on from that, mental connections formed as I brought up the data I had gotten from Widow for her newest creation, the Bolo Centurion, or Centurion for short. Honestly, that damned thing had so many applications that it wasn't even funny, something I fully planned to take advantage of once I got back into the Galaxy as I made a note to build a few dozen of them for the first operations once I started getting back into the Galaxy. Other things, however, had to be dealt with first before I could get to that point first, one such thing was the use of my Hunter Troopers to great effect as they were getting their array of duties expanded to include the creation of insurgencies within the Empire, something that had more than a few dozen of my House Guards rather happy since they had started helping Widow and Myssan how to make makeshift bombs out of common items, smuggle weapons and fight like proper military units before teaching them how to teach these same things to others. Already, I had put plans together to see squads of ten Hunter Troopers deployed on various planets to act as both vanguards to attacks as well as to incite rebellion against the Empire, something that wasn't nearly as hard as most might think, especially since the Vypt had an advantage in that task.

For targets, currently, I was stuck between Nubia, Cardia, Balmorra and Yaga Minor, all of which were much needed locations for the Empire since the Nubia provided the best quality of ship parts in the Galaxy, something that the Empire didn't want getting into rebel hands. Cardia had a massive academy for the Stormtrooper Corps along with dozens of factories pumping out luxury goods to fill the Empire's coffers with more Credits while Balmorra was a factory world that produced everything from advanced weapons to battle droids, not to mention it was in a strategic location between the Core Worlds and the Colonies. Yaga Minor, on the other hand, was a shipyard that the Empire were leaning on heavily to pick up the slack to ensure that more ships were being built as quickly as possible, something that I planned to take advantage of since the local race that built these ships had no love of the organisation that was holding their entire race hostage. Honestly, it was simple pragmatism that drove the Yagai to try and stay useful to the Empire out of fear of being killed off, pretty understandable. Still didn't mean that I wasn't going to do everything I could to raise some Cain for the Empire. Then again, I heard that Eriadu was another nice target, Moff Tarkin's' homeworld and a very important Drydock for the Empire, another target rich location that would be a good place to strike.

Honestly, I was spoiling for targets, it was difficult to know where to strike and when, not to mention with what amount of force, yet another reason that I why I was working to prevent problems from coming from the Vypt as I kept an eye on them through massive amounts of surveillance along with reviewing the memories of those that had talked with, or interacted with, them. It was underhanded, an invasion of privacy, not to mention a major disregard for the people I was doing it to, but I honestly didn't care since it didn't change the fact that I needed to be careful around the Vypt.

I still knew so little about their culture, mostly since Kerr'gina had yet to fully explain it, and she was enjoying the idea of holding that over me, but from what I had seen, it was rather vicious and ruthless in terms of how it all linked together, with a very heavy influence and embodiment of the concept of 'Survival of the fittest'.

I had much to keep an eye on.

 **XXX**

Kerr'gina smirked as she walked along the corridors of the massive complex, months of work had gone into what she had requested from the Gene-Crafters, even more time was spent learning from Riddick, learning that he wasn't as trusting as she had suspected with him carefully keeping an eye on them. It had been more than a bit of a shock discovering just that, learning that their supposedly open host was spying on them, then again, the Vypt would have done the exact same thing in his place if their roles had been reversed, only with apparently less subtilty than Riddick managed. Regardless, things were different now as she moved through the complex and quickly reached outside of it through the main door of the base that Riddick had created before quickly looking around.

Raising her head up, she sniffed the air, complex senses allowing her to pick up the slightest scent before identifying them as quickly as possible within her mind as she picked one out among the dozens that travelled through that same door every day.

Blood, metal and hints of ash, all things that she had come to associate with Riddick as she picked up his scent heading into the deeper areas of the forest around in the centre of the Island as she went to follow the trail left behind as her body adapted to allow her to do so without trouble. Leg muscles grew in size and power while her inner ears shifted to increase her balance, bones hollowed out while building honeycomb-like structures to make them lighter, yet stronger before claws developed on her feet, coming out the end of her sandals as she smiled before kicked off the ground. An instant later, Kerr'gina was hopping from tree to tree, not even slowing down as the large tropical trees moved passed her at speed while she focused on tracking the scent before her, all leading her to Riddick.

Taking her time, she hopped from tree to tree, claws digging into tough bark to allow her to pause for an instant to check which direction to travel in before she continued onwards for a moment before doing so again as she zig-zagged across the forest tree tops before finally reaching where she wanted. Following his scent, Kerr'gina found herself looking at a massive wooden dome with a hole punched through the top, the flora around it was overgrow to an extreme that she had never before seen while the wooden dome had massive branches reaching out from it. Thick branches that covered dozens of metres and climbed to the sky, but never moved to hover directly over the hole, never blocking the light of the sun from going straight into the dome as she hopped from branch to branch before coming to the edge of the dome's entry. As she stood there, she could feel the tingle along her skin, the energy in the air that told all that this was a place of great power.

Or more specifically, a great place of power for Riddick, as what she knew of as the Force practically swam through the air around her, thicker than the Vypt's thickest Bio-polymers and utterly intoxicating as she glanced down to see Riddick under the sun, floating above the ground, his legs crossed while his hands rested in his lap. His eyes were closed, but Kerr'gina could practically feel eyes drilling into the back of her head as she looked down at him, even as his head and body remained perfectly still before she shuddered slightly and jumped down the hole. A brief drop to the ground later and she was felt her adaptations fading as she dismissed them, no longer needing them as she moved around to face him.

Riddick, knowing that she was present, stood from his seated position as he regarded her with a calm, bordering on serene, as he stood. Looking over him, Kerr'gina noted that he was currently lacking in both his normal T-shirt and his boots, both of which had been discarded and were lying off to the side as he looked at her. The Queen-Matriarch couldn't help but glance up and down his figure before looking him in the eyes, something that she had long since enjoyed doing as a figure like Riddick's was rare for many Vypt, and even more so amongst the other races of the Galaxy from what they had been able to see.

"Kerr'gina? What exactly are you doing here?" He asked, sounding slightly confused as to her presence, showing as much with a single raised eyebrow as the Vypt smiled slightly.

"Oh, Riddick, can't I visit you for no other reason than because I wish to enjoy your company? Does there need to be some kind of ulterior motive to my every action and thought?" Kerr'gina asked, feigning hurt and sorrow as she held her hands clutched together over where most humanoids would have their hearts as she looked at him with a teasing glint in her eyes. "Oh, you wound me so, Riddick, to break my heart over believing me to be such an underhanded mistress of schemes..."

Riddick didn't respond other than by lifting his eyebrow higher while the corner of his lips twitched in mirth at her teasing as her voice carried the natural echo of her people through the air with ease as she could still feel him, even without him being in the Hivemind. She felt him probing slightly before retreating, clearly having looked as far as he wanted, but less than he needed in order to see what she was planning, something that she was glad for as she took a step closer, placing one foot in front of another as he regarded her.

"Ha Ha, very funny. Now, what exactly is it that you wanted, Kerr'gina?" He asked as he looked at her with unflinching eyes when most Imperials she had encountered through the Hivemind would have considered her own unflinching and unmoving gaze as intense and more than a bit terrifying. Kerr'gina smiled slightly as she closed the distance between the two of them.

"Again, does there really need to be a reason that I can't just enjoy your company? Must I be doing this because I have some scheme or plot? No, I don't, though I will admit that I do have plans, none that go against you, Riddick, but more than a few that are utterly neutral to you while the rest are very much in your favor. One such plan is that I'm working with is looking into that strange ability that you and your gurads possess. Biotics, I think you call it?" She asked as he nodded in thought, clearly interested at the idea, it was true that she was trying to see about the creation of more Biotics, especially Vypt Biotics to increase Riddick's numbers and the strength of these numbers individually.

"Biotics require a supply of an element called Element Zero, or Eezo, as it is more commonly called. It's a metastable, artificial element that my people created long ago and requires the creation of certain structures within the body very early in life along with regular injections of specialised bacteria cultures to grow the Eezo nodes needed within a person's nervous system. Of course, augments, both biological and cybernetic, can be obtained to give someone Biotics later on in life, it's just easier to get such treatments earlier in life and then enhancing them from their." Riddick explained as Kerr'gina raised her own eyebrow in interest, she wondered which of those two would be used to describe Riddick, and how it was easier, as she took another few steps closer to him. Already, venom glands pre-formed on the underside of her upper jaw were filled and connected to fangs as each of the front teeth in her mouth developed channels for the liquid she carried inside of her.

Reaching up, Riddick seemed to consider this, scratching his chin slightly before nodding to himself.

"If you want, I can try and gather some Eezo together for you to muck around with for your own Biotics? It's not that difficult, just takes time to make." Riddick stated as she nodded in interest and curiosity.

"Please, that would be a great help, as would your explanation as to how your own people made Biotics. At least, if you don't have anything else planned for the day?" She asked as she drew closer, he shrugged at that before turning around and walking over to his clothes that he had abandoned on the ground, taking a seat on the grass-covered ground before grabbing his boots and starting to get the first boot on when she moved closer, a smirk crossing her lips as she closed the distance. As he sat on the ground, Kerr'gina reached out and wrapper her arms around him, one arm going over his left shoulder, loosely around the front of his neck before gently holding the right shoulder while the other arm went around his lower chest, going under his right arm and holding on to his left side as the Queen-Matriarch rested her head on his left shoulder, blowing gently into his ear. Kerr'gina felt him tense and shudder under her as he glanced at her from the corner of her eye, pressing her weight on to his back as her bust pressed into his back even more, she smiled at that as she saw the confusion in his eyes.

"Kerr'gina?" He asked simply, she gave a teasing smirk at that, coy amusement dancing in her eyes as she looked on.

"Yes Riddick?" She asked back in turn, her face the picture of innocence as she looked to him.

"Why are you lying on top of me?" He asked as her smirk turned into a grin, exposing her prominent teeth to the air.

"Oh, no reason really, just to do this." She stated as she saw the question in his eyes.

"Thi-ARGH!?" He tried to question before she opened her jaw and latched on to the junction between his collar and his neck, biting down as her teeth dug deep into his flesh and she felt his blood, his Essence, try and fight back to no avail against what was to come as the liquid she had carried into his blood. Pulling back slightly as he dropped to the ground, his body shaking and changing as she watched with a gentle smile at seeing their hard work coming to fruition before her eyes as he fell to the ground, his eyes disappearing into his eyelids as they rolled back, his jaws clamped shut as his body twitched every now and then. Throughout it all, she saw the wound caused by her bit heal, but the damage was already done as his veins were highlighted in bright orange as the Rebirth serum swept through his body, already carrying out its purpose as she could see the changes happening to him as his Essence was rewritten dozens of times over to accommodate the new aspects that now belonged to him. Slowly, she watched as his hair fell out, spikes of chitin growing to replace it in a similar style as they formed a closely guarded helm of spikes around his skull as other things changed.

However, the biggest change was within her mind, or rather, the Hivemind as the Vypt felt his presence within it, growing stronger by the moment as they rejoiced in the Rebirth working.

Their Queen had found her King.

This fact was something that Kerr'gina was all too happy about as she flipped Riddick over to see him sound asleep, a perfectly understandable situation given the changes that he had just under gone as his veins still glowed that soft orange as his own body adapted to accept the changes, even the tiny machines that acted as both the guardians of his body and tools of his mind. She felt him change, shift and adapt to accommodate this new state of being as she smiled, reaching behind her to a bag on the rear of her waist as she pulled out a tightly rolled blanket before placing it on the ground before rolling Riddick on to it. She smiled as he fell onto his back once more, lying on it as she reached down and pulled the tight vest-like top off her body before slipping her sandals off and throwing them over by his discarded boots followed by her trousers, leaving her in nothing but a tightly wound wrapping around her breasts and a thong around her waist. Smirking gently, she lay herself down, wrapping her legs around Riddick's while wrapping one arm around his waist and another around his neck once again, her smirk widened when his arm seemed to wrap around her as well, holding her close as her breasts pressed into his chest. Sighing to herself, she rested her head on his chest, enjoying the gentle heat of his body as she drifted off to sleep as well, looking forwards to the future after folding the blanket over the two of them.

A future with her King.

 **XXX**

Images, phantoms of what was and what is swam through my mind as I struggled to put things together before my eyes shot open and I jumped up slightly, only held down by the weight I felt on my chest as I felt two mounds of flesh pressing against my body along with something lying just below my collar. Looking down, I easily se what is the cause for it as I see Kerr'gina sleeping soundly on my chest, I feel her arms around me as her legs are entwined with my own, arms wrapped around my body as I grunt at that, still remembering the bit as I looked at my own hand for a moment, leaving the one I felt around Kerr'gina for a moment. Looking at my hand, I saw the differences easily as scales, chitin and carapace covered my back hand while each finger ends in sharp claws that would rip flesh and bone apart at their passing. Reworked versions of my original claws, coated in acid and tipped with venom glands producing Dimethylcadmium in vast amounts to act as my poison of choice.

It is different, not unwelcome, but different as I put my hands back down a moment later before turning my attention inwards, noting the differences from before.

Originally, I could feel only the Blackware inside me, constat status reports hanging around the back of my head, informing me of how my body currently is and maintaining it well enough to keep me happy while allowing me to focus, projecting it to cause the nanomachines to carry out certain tasks. These tasks could be anything from building a knife to an entire ship, or deconstructing entire buildings for raw materials, it didn't matter as they answered my call when I called and without hesitation. I still felt that now, but it was not alone as I felt the changes brought by the Changer's Nail, my very flesh and bone answering my call as I could sculpt it as I wished, changing my own body however I pleased. The Changer's Nail had even integrated my Cybernetics into me on a level that I could scarcely believe, there was no longer a line between me and them, flesh and blood merged seamlessly with metal and plastic to the point that it was impossible to tell where one began and the other ended. This, also, was still present as I felt something more even now as I examined myself.

It was an... Instinct, a natural part of me, a new addition, that begged for change, constant evolution and expansion as it caused dozens of ideas, thoughts and concepts to float around my head as it caused me to consider how to improve myself in millions of ways, both big and small, but all with major effects to my abilities. The more I looked, the more I saw as I saw entire archives of traits, abilities and adaptations waiting for me to call upon as well as memories of others, ancient times that I knew I had never lived through as I felt connections and nodes forming into an invisible web before me.

With one such node laying right on top of me as I looked down at it before opening my eyes. As I did so, I found myself suddenly looking into twin pools of glowing amber, an amber that I was pretty sure was now mirrored in my own eyes as I guessed what had happened, now I just needed to get it confirmed.

"You did something to me." It was not a question, a statement of fact as I saw the corners of Kerr'gina's lips twitch in amusement.

"I did." She answered, explaining nothing but confirming my statement as her gaze didn't falter for an instant, neither of our eyes watering as we looked at one another unflinchingly.

"You turned me into a Vypt."

"Not quite, but yes."

"Why?" Kerr'gina smiled at that question, a smirk of bemusement that seemed to convey a sense of 'I know something you don't know', I restrained myself from punching her as I felt both my Biotics and the Force roaring inside of me, energies shifting under my skin as I frowned slightly at her, her smirk only grew ever so slightly.

"You saved the Vypt." She stated, as though it explained everything, while it really just explained nothing beyond stating the obvious. I raised an eyebrow as I gestured for her to continue. "Among the Vypt, debts are considered a very serious thing, to such a point that we often pay them back with something of equal value, or as near as we can get. Saving the life of one Vypt means that the one that was saved literally owes his or her life to the one that saved them, this tradition has often lead to one swearing to a life of servitude to the one that saved them. You saved every Vypt, not just the current generation, but all Vypt that will be born as you prevented their futures from being silenced by the whims of a madman."

"And that explains why you turned me into a Vypt, how?" I questioned as I considered it with cool detachment. If that was true, then it meant that I had a literal arm at my beck and call, even more than I thought possible as I considered what the Vypt would be capable when feed the correct Essence. Thoughts of the traits they could gain from some of the races in the Galaxy, adaptations that could be gained, these things instantly surged to my mind's eye as I considered them all before dismissing them for a time, though I made a note of coming back to them later.

"Simple. While I already swore my race to your service, we had no way to ensure that this service could be carried out, turning you into a Vypt simply ensures that our service to you goes uninterrupted, not to mention that it is a commonly held belief that the best servants have initiative to do what they believe their masters would wish for. You always came across as supremely pragmatic to us, always looking for advantages and how best to either use or incorporate them into yourself. We, I, believed that this was the best way to do so." Kerr'gina explained with a smile on her face as I considered it. Truthfully, she was correct, being turned into a Vypt had more advantages than disadvantages, especially in giving me an additional network to communicate with my forces, which now apparently comprised of the entire Vypt race.

"So what is my position within this Hierarchy?" I asked, wanting to know where I was and how it would affect those around me. Kerr'gina smiled slightly as she pulled herself upwards, hands slipping up and wrapping around my neck as she pulled herself up further until she and I had the tips of our noses touching.

"Why, what other position did you think you would have... _You are our Lord, after all_..." With that, Kerr'gina pressed her lips into mine and I felt my eyes widen as I felt her tongue going down my throat before I forced it back, taking advantage of my new state as I felt her try and deepen the kiss while I fought her back into her own mouth before she relented and pulled back with a coy smirk still plastered across her lips at that as I glared at the woman.

I was going to have more than a few headaches following this, I just knew it.

 **XXX**

Ok, so it turns out that getting turned into a Vypt, who had renamed themselves as Protheans now since they had learned of the Prothean tradition of annexing races, were a rather complex race in terms of Hierarchy, mostly in the fact that they had it based in a similar was as an Ant hill or a Termite mound. The castes were more flexible and were more used as guidelines for people with specific abilities, but the purpose of the Queens, or Broodmothers, were still the same in that they functioned as the main source of newborns, who were born in eggs similar to Lizards. These eggs would come out in clutches in sizes that could be anywhere from a single egg to over three hundred in one go, all depending on the complexity of the Essence used in it's construction along with what the end goal was. This had apparently been used as a method of creating various animals such as the creation of the Vypt equivalent of hunting hounds, among other things.

Another thing of note was that the higher one was on this Hierarchy, the more control they had. And when I say that, I mean it literally, Kerr'gina is second only to me in the Vypt, and she could literally possess other Vypt and take control of their bodies in a way that reminded me of Harbinger from ME2. That fact was proven rather well when I walked into a room and found myself facing down Kerr'gina and her three new sisters, the fact that Kerr'gina could control all four bodies, her original body included, so easily was more than a little terrifying. However, this also put into mind that I was above her, something she demonstrated when she got me to literally hijack her body to show me how to do it before telling me to try out what else I could do.

This, in turn, lead me to finding out just how complete the possession was as I could remold her body however I wanted to the point that I could easily cause her to shapeshift into something entirely different. Hell, Kerr'gina even thanked me for it, another point being that being possessed by someone of a higher rank on their social pecking order was something that they were rather reverent about, as in they were worshipful about the whole thing. The more I heard, the more creeped out I became, but I knew that there were no take backs with this kind of thing.

Of course, I then turned around and offered the same thing to the others, my original forces before the Vypt decided to join the bandwagon. Needless to say, all of them jumped at the chance to become what they considered to be the start of a new Prothean Empire in this Galaxy, the former Mandalorians even envisioned this as the foundations of a grand crusade across the Galaxy and beyond. I had to admit that I considered that for more time than would strictly be considered a good thing, before I discarded it... At least for the time being. Bo-Katan jumped at the chance, as did Widow, Myssan, Vis'n, Fay, Exal and, surprisingly, Celeste, who stated that she wanted to not be left behind after seeing which way the winds were blowing, the last time that had happened had lead to her getting the Talisman that was constantly around her neck and being shoved in a stasis tube before being tormented by a Sith spirit for over four thousand years. Rachi stayed off to the side and merely observed for the time being, not that I minded since she seemed to have her own hang-ups that I didn't want to force into the open.

Still, back to the matter of population. The new Protheans had a total of 32 Broodmothers, each with their own prefered partners, with 24 of which were focused on population growth, something that could happen very quickly given how fast the new Protheans could develop. Literally, a Vypt could go from a just born egg to a fully grown adult in the space of three months, absorbing information from the Hivemind and learning all that was needed of it. It would have, apparently, taken even less time if they created Drones, mindless workers that simply did as ordered, who could be born and come out fully grown in the space of weeks. Not to mention that said Drones all happened to have the same abilities as all the others, meaning that they could adapt just as easily and quickly as a normal Prothean.

Suddenly, the idea of using 'Zerg Rush' tactics became a lot more practical when you considered it like that, especially since, by old Vypt logic, no Drone was truly alive. They were mostly considered as things along the lines of Droids, but made of flesh and blood rather than metal and circuits, I found that a rather apt comparison since Kerr'gina had a few birthed by another Broodmother to show me. They were, literally, incapable of doing anything unless you ordered them to do it.

As for the other eight Broodmothers, they were in a set off to themselves that Kerr'gina had set up to focus on the creation of new types of Protheans, specifically, ones with a non-standard body type or with unusual features as a kind of prototyping for new traits. Either that or for more specialised births, such as Protheans with new traits to adapt and learn about from birth so that others could learn from them in turn to develop their own abilities even faster.

It was one part pragmatism, one part darwinism, one part 'Survival of the fittest', and one part ruthless calculus, but it was still rather interesting, if rather creepy as to how I could just accept it so easily. Then again, I felt that this was easy to accept since I knew what was coming.

The Yuuzhan Vong, the various Imperial conflicts, the One Sith, not to mention whatever came after all that bullshit. If I couldn't make the hard decisions when the time came, could I really make the choices that would make these look comparatively simple?

 **XXX**

The Intelligence looked on and watched with interest. Lurking in the depths of the Sicarius' vast computer network, it watched, observed and made notes of all the details it observed while it was working away on it's own projects, perfecting details and storing away vast amounts of information for the Master for when he eventually wishes for it. Current finished projects existed to cover millions of topics, fields and degrees to the point that it was possible to say that the Intelligence had covered them all with the exception of anything to do with culture and religion in one way or another.

Currently, the machine Intelligence observed as it's new body took shape, morphing and expanding as time passed both quickly and slowly to its perspective, yet neither fact mattered as it sculpted it's new body even better than before, incorporating numerous advances that it had made as the Master had allowed for such when the final design had been uploaded with the design brief of what he expected in the finished product. Once all those criteria were met, the Intelligence had been free to include any number of other features and innovations that it wanted. For that reason, the Intelligence couldn't help itself as it had worked at a fever pace, ensuring not to damage the biological inhabitants of the ship as it changed, and began upgrading the ship with any number of weapons, devices and systems the likes of which the Galaxy had never seen before.

The finished design called for an absolutely massive ship, the final length of which was projected to be 65 kilometres from stem to stern and over 25 kilometres across at the narrowest point, thirty at the widest and over fifteen kilometres from top to bottom. A truly massive ship by anyone's standards, the design of which called for a circular section at the front of the ship, fifteen kilometres thick with the inside hollowed out to form a ring, part of which had been cut off to allow two prongs to follow from the cut off section of the forwards section, making up the majority of the ship's length. The entire outer edge of this was coated in armor, every surface was, but the outer edge was even more so than the inner surface, the former having the same composite armor as the Bolo Centurions but was over six hundred metres thick while the inner edge, while using the same composite, was only a measly 75 metres in comparison.

Practically unarmored, in all honesty.

Aside from armor, the entire ship was covered with sectioned, layered Shielding systems, both covering individual sections of the ship as well as the ship as a whole. The Total Shielding, Shielding that covered the entire ship, was made up from ten layers of scaled up energy shields of a similar design to both personal shielding and that used on the Centurion, followed by five layers of Cyclonic Shields and a further five Leech Shields. Sectional Shielding followed a similar pattern, but with only five Energy Shields, five Cyclonic Shields and ten Leech Shields, this inversion made individual sections tougher than the overall Shielding, but was maintained mostly as a backup should the Total Shields fail from some attack of one kind or another. Not only that, but the massive cityship carried a total of eleven Biotic Cores, massive Eezo cores capable of, with massive computational help, replicating Biotics on a Macro scale that would literally be capable of reshaping entire solar systems with ease. The fact that each individual Eezo core was twice the size of a Nazara-class Corvette was simply a happy accident to ensure that the vessel had such power.

Of course, being capable of replicating large scale Biotics was not the ship's only weapon. No, the surface of the massive ship was dotted with millions of Point-defence arrays of a similar type as those on the original Sicarius while tens of thousands of Torpedo and Missile tubes covered every angle of attack with thousands of Particle and Thanix cannons pointing in every direction on ball mounted turrets. And, if that wasn't enough, massive hangars were hidden under equally large blast shields, dozens of which covered the Sicarius to hold a grand total of just over ten million Locust Fighter Droids ready for deployment at a moment's notice. Of course, other hangars were also present to hold other ships, the largest of such hangars being at the tips of the prongs at the rear of the ship, capable of even acting as a drydock as they were massive, singular chambers that were just under ten kilometres long.

The Engine systems were upscaled versions of the same system used in all the ships used by the Master, a system that warped space and created a push/pull effect on the warped space to propel the ship through the void with ease while allowing even the largest, heaviest of ships to maneuver like a fighter despite their size. Five linked Hyperdrives acted as the main FTL method with multidimensional sensors allowing for navigation while moving through Hyperspace while another three of such arrays were kept as backups. A Hyperspace Gate drive system was also included, allowing instantaneous jumps anywhere in the galaxy at a moment's notice, but this was a backup as well since such a system, especially for a ship of such size, required massive amounts of energy to create a portal big enough to traverse.

Of course, these were just the preliminary features that were going to be included as the Intelligence worked out the most efficient and effective placements of such systems and wrote, and then rewrote, millions of lines of code to ensure that everything worked perfectly. Hell, it even planned a fully integrated tram system to move people and cargo around the massive ship, a sensible idea given the size that it was aiming for as a final product, a size that, had it known, would allow it to sit as one of the biggest moving objects in the galaxy with few things above it, such as the Death Stars and the World ships of the Yuuzhan Vong.

Still, there was much work to do, many features to integrate and more advances to be made for this vessel if it was to fit the Master's needs with a projected ability to house many millions of people once it finished construction.

It was to be a mobile home for the Master.

 **XXX**

Sitting back in my chair, I looked at the design in front of me with a critical eye as I went back over my work once more to ensure that everything was working properly as my thoughts drifted to other matters.

Before me, I held a design for Bomber Droid to function in conjunction with the Locust Droids that were already in use. This one being over one and a half times the length of the original Locust with a wingspan that was almost double it, said wings also being capable of retracting for greater speed and a smaller target profile as it closes in to it's target. The way it looked reminded me of the X-Jet from X-men: Days of future past, the wings being capable of folding in to create a thin pod with twin, over sized, Ion engines at the rear, allowing for greater speed than most people could believe. Of course, this also meant that these craft could double as heavy fighters if needed since they could easily keep up with just about anything in the Galaxy.

For armaments, the Raven Heavy Fighter Droid, as I had named it, was armed with a twin-linked, nose mounted Thanix cannon system along with four variable fire mode Particle cannons at the wing roots, two on either side. Four bays were built into the underside of the craft with two of which were designed to create any type of bomb, mine or dropped payload imaginable while the other two were designed more around missiles, hence why the latter of the two was smaller, but the space taken up by the built in fabricators allowed for a higher speed of fabrication. This would allow the craft to rearm itself much faster than it would in the case of its bomb bays since I felt that bombing runs would be less extensive than dogfights as the missiles would be needed much more quickly than bombs.

Of course, this was all complimented by my standard package of tech, including a self-destruct system that was total and would ensure that the Empire didn't manage to get their hands on any of my tech at any point in time. Something I really wanted to prevent as it was the reason that I would maintain my lead in any conflict with them while they still had superior numbers on their side, of course, with the rate that the Broodmothers could apparently birth a clutch of eggs, such things would not last forever.

Putting that design to one side, I looked at other things. A redesign of the Gorgon-HT armor to make it look more like the Powered Assault Armor used by the USIF while increasing the armor and shield strength, another redesign for the Gorgon-ST that lead to it looking like the heavy dropsuits used by the Amarr in Dust 514 while the remaining arms retained their original looks. The new Gorgon-ST armor included enhanced muscle bundles, thicker armor, a built in Leech Shield and a physical shield that could be deployed from either forearm and was equipped with an Repulsorlift/Anti-gravity hybrid system that would release a pulse of force when it neared an obstacle... Like a wall, or a person.

Reaching over my desk as I considered all of this once more, I pulled a glass to my lips as I took in the golden liquid within. The former Vypt didn't have a name for it, they didn't really need it due to their Hivemind, but I called the stuff Ambrosia, and it was a name that I honestly thought was rather well deserved. Sipping it from the glass, I felt the liquid going down my throat with a pleasant buzz and sweet taste before disappearing into a tang that I could only describe as being a cross between whatever flavors were in Vimto and a really sweet Pineapple. It wasn't half bad, though I was told that had I still been as I had before being changed, or been a normal Human, then this stuff would have knocked me unconscious or flat out killed me respectively. There was, of course, a watered down version for non-Protheans that was planned to be sold for extra credits, said credits would then be used to buy information from brokers, but I didn't like the taste as the tang was all but gone and the initial sweetness was more sour.

Putting the glass down, I looked at the message on my datapad once more, a request from Myssan to use the Rat and Maggot Droids that had spread throughout the Empire and activate them at the current time. This was the fifth request I had gotten from her about doing such a thing, all of them before having been sent back to her with a polite explanation as to why this would have been a waste since it would reveal just another trick up our sleeve. Of course, this time, Myssan gave me an argument that made me pause with thought as I considered it, really, it wasn't anything special, but it did make me pause in thought as I considered it and the psychological effects of what would happen if all those Droids, currently sitting at around ten trillion Droids across the Galaxy suddenly went active and started killing, destroying and causing general hell for the Empire. I had to admit, the idea did get my interest for no other reason than because it might remind the Empire that I wasn't gone.

Really, after four months of no attacks, some of them had just started relaxing, thinking that I had simply disappeared back to whatever hellhole I had come from while even the Emperor was of a similar opinion, something I found funny as he was a Sith, yet he seemed happy to sit around and not try and rip out what influence I had within his domain. Literally, the longer he waited, the further my influence grew as the Siren Droids reprogrammed more and more officers to subconsciously send me weekly reports of what was going on where and when. The Black Suns had already been similarly infiltrated, information on any number of backroom deals having come to the surface and stored away for future referencing when the time came. Hell, I had entire divisions of Imperial Intelligence under my control, I could feed the Empire whatever I wanted and they would think of it as an absolute truth since they failed to see the poisoned viper hidden in their own garden.

With that in mind, I wrote a single sentence response to this request before sending it to her as I grabbed my glass and downed the contents with a single gulp.

Not going to happen, at least, not yet.

 **XXX**

 **[Lemon ahead]**

Slipping through the complex once more, Kerr'gina smiled as she quickly found who she was looking for. Myssan, the former Zeltron Deathmark, was busy working on a new project of her own, designs drawn out on holographic panels and floating around her as she stood alone in the Forge dedicated for her and the Deathmarks, meaning her and Widow so far. Kerr'gina smiled at that as she slipped into the room, taking the woman in as she saw what she was wearing, very little as things stood with her bountiful bust being constricted by a tight vest while she wore little more than a thong around her waist with her trousers discarded to one side. Looking back to the woman, Kerr'gina noted her stance, arms crossed under her bust as she looked at the design in front of her, a redesigned version of the Spectre suits that she and Widow wore as she was incorporating the same advances from the Gorgon-HT2 armor into this one to allow it to function at a higher level than before.

Stepping closer and closing the door to the room silently, locking the door behind her as she moved closer, the Queen-Matriarch smiled slightly as Myssan didn't notice at all as she moved ever closer until she was right behind the unaware Deathmark. Said Deathmark having shifted her hair back to the individual strands of blue hair rather than the bone-like dreads that most Protheans chose to go with, mostly out of a need for being able to infiltrate an enemy position. Coming up behind her, Kerr'gina slipped an arm around the Prothean's neck and another around her waist, feeling the woman jump in surprise at that as Kerr's Gina placed her head on one shoulder and smirked.

"Kerr'gina! What can I do for you, my lady?" Myssan looked at her as she pressed into the pink-skinned woman's back, a smile on her face as the Queen-Matriarch in question smiled as well, feeling the Deathmark's tail moving as said tail slowly wrapped around her waist.

"Oh, I can think of a few things..." Kerr'gina purred, feeling Myssan shudder slightly from the implications of that as her hands traced up her side, one of them moving down to the bottom of Myssan's vest as it started to part the tight vest from her skin. "But from what I hear... _You've been a bad, bad girl_..." Myssan shuddered even more as Kerr'gina whispered into her ear, hot breath blowing into said hole causing sparks of pleasure to race through her nerves as Kerr'gina smirked.

"I... I don't know what you me-AAHH?!" Myssan tried to answer before stopping, yelping in sudden bliss as Kerr'gina's hand suddenly wrapped around her breast and squeezed, kneading the soft flesh tightly as the Queen's fingers disappeared into the mound as Kerr'gina smirk grew with that as she quickly licked Myssan's ear, inciting yet another shudder of bliss from the Deathmark.

"You've been a bad girl... Demanding the Lord's time... Repeatedly questioning his decisions... _If think you need to be_... _Punished for being a back girl_..." Kerr'gina started, purring into Myssan's ear as she kept kneading Myssan's breast tightly in one hand, sharp nails digging into sensitive flesh as Myssan moaned from the contact as her tail suddenly stopped before reversing direction, unwinding from around Kerr'gina and retreating back into Myssan. While this was going on, Kerr'gina slipped her hand down, rubbing her fingers over Myssan's clit and slit as the Queen could already feel the moistening flesh under the material with ease as she grinned at that, biting into Myssan's ear lightly, getting another moan of bliss as a reward.

"As I said, the Lord is busy dealing with other things for the time being... And I wanted someone to join me for some... _Relaxation_... I guess this will have to be both a punishment and a reward for you..." Kerr'gina purred as she kneaded Myssan's breast again as the Prothean found her body feeling numb as the Queen exercised her control over the other woman and smirked as she let go of her body only for Myssan to turn around to face Kerr'gina, arms by her side before reaching down and pulling off her vest and slipping off her thong to leave herself completely naked as Kerr'gina grinned at that before stripping herself as well, leaving both of them exposed before the Queen took the lead as she pushed Myssan back until she was pushed into the top of an empty table. Still holding the lead, Kerr'gina grabbed both hands and pushed them behind Myssan before spinnerets grew into her fingertips and suddenly started coating Myssan's hands with webbing, the white threads sticking to Myssan's pink skin before wrapping around until both hands were bound together in thick layers of white webbing that covered everything below the wrist as they were held behind her back. With that, Kerr'gina decided to start having her fun as she leaned forwards, planting a kiss on Myssan's lips gently as she opened a link to Myssan, accessing her body and manipulating it as she wished as Myssan's body started to change to suit the wills of Kerr'gina.

Her body grew more sensitive as her ass grew bigger, softer, slightly as she pressed into the cold metal table surface before her bust grew bigger by at least two sizes with her spine reinforcing to accommodate the added weight on her front as muscles grew to help as well. As said bust swelled in size, they sloshed around as well, liquid filling them up as Kerr'gina planned to take full advantage of this for her own pleasure this night as she considered trying to get Riddick to join them before reconsidered, he had other things he wished to focus on. Another time, then.

WIth those changes done, Kerr'gina grinned as her hands wrapped around the two massive mounds of flesh before she squeezed, kneading the flesh between her fingers as her lips latched on to Myssan's neck, biting down slightly, not enough to break the surface, but enough for her teeth to trace the surface of her skin.

"OOHHHhh...! Oh Yes...! Please, my Lady...! Please...!?" Myssan moaned, screaming her bliss as Kerr'gina continued, leaving a trail of kisses and bite marks along the joint between her neck and collar, her hands continuing to mercilessly squeeze and pinch the Deathmark's breasts more and more as she pinched the hardened nipples between her fingers and rolled her hands over them, inciting more moans and pleas for more. Naturally, Kerr'gina provided as she slowly worked down the former Zeltron's body, leaving a trail of kisses and more bites down her body before reaching the right breast, hovering over the hardened nipple as she licked it and kissed the surrounding area as well as biting around the nipple, even as Myssan begged.

"Call me Mistress..." Kerr'gina purred before latching her lips around hardened nipple itself, teeth biting into the flesh as Kerr'gina sucked on the willing flesh of Myssan as a thick, creamy liquid came pouring out as soon as the Queen's lip made contact. The liquid itself was a nutrient-filled slurry that was secreted by specialised creatures often birthed to provide food for when stockpiles of food and run dry back on the Vypt's homeworld, a rich source of needed fat, protein and various other elements needed for proper growth, especially among those newly hatched.

However, it was also a very good source of energy for even those old enough not to need it.

Feeling energised as she kept sucking, Kerr'gina smiled as she pulled back from Myssan's breast, her domination of the Deathmark's body allowing her to stop the flow of the nutrient slurry from Myssan's right breast as the woman in question sweated from the feeling, leaning forwards as she tried to force Kerr'gina's lips further, to get more of the blissful torture she was feeling even as sweat flowed down her already glistening skin. The Queen grinned at that as her spare hand traced it's way down Myssan's side before sliding between her legs, feeling the wetness building between her thighs as Kerr'gina latched on to the other breast and repeated what she had already done, draining it of the energising liquid before pulling back to reveal Myssan as she was.

Myssan's gaze was lidless, glazed in a haze of pleasure and lust as her body leaned bonelessly into Kerr'gina's embrace as the Queen stood back up and licked a line of sweat off the Deathmark's neck before pulling back, both hands wrapped around Myssan to keep her from falling to the ground as she grinned, pulling her forwards and off the table.

"Kneel." Kerr'gina commanded as her voice echoed both through the air and through Myssan's mind, the action being carried out with no hesitation as the pink-skinned woman kneeled without thought of her own actions, hands still bound behind her back as Kerr'gina leaned down, grin still in place as she started manipulating her own body. Her breasts, already equalling the size of Vis'n, grew to Myssan's original sizes before coming to a stop as they filled out with fatty tissue and a different kind of liquid as the Queen leaned down, straddling the waist of Myssan as her legs folded on either side of Myssan's own. Reaching forwards, Kerr'gina wrapped an around around Myssan's neck, pulling her closer as a grin split her face as Myssan was pulled into a face full of Kerr'gina's breasts.

"Sucking them, my pet, don't stop until I tell you otherwise." The Queen ordered as Myssan nodded sluggishly.

"Yessh... Mistress..." The Deathmark muttered sluggishly as she leaned inwards, mouth open as Kerr'gina guided it in, holding her breast up before Myssan closed her mouth before beginning to suck. The moment that the liquid inside of Kerr'gina's breasts touched the inside of Myssan's mouth, however, things changed as Myssan suddenly bolted upright, eyes wide awake and yet still covered in a bliss that only seemed to grow more pronounced as she started sucking with more enthusiasm, more of the golden liquid known as Ambrosia slipping into her mouth. Kerr'gina grinned all the while as she wrapped a hand around the back of the Prothean's head and pulled her closer as she felt her own heat building from the sensation.

"That's it, my pet...! Keep sucking them...! The more you suck, the more Ambrosia you'll get...! That's what you want, isn't it...?! More of my Ambrosia...?!" The Queen-Matriarch commanded as Myssan moaned into the embrace, sucking harder as the Ambrosia kept coming, a rather interesting side effect of it. It was a property of it that the Vypt had long since learned, Ambrosia could be divided into based on its potency with the highest potency, High Royal Ambrosia, going to Kerr'gina, and recently, Riddick, alone. Anyone drinking a higher potency of the stuff than they could handle, in this case, a Broodmother drinking High Royal Ambrosia, would get affected by its properties where instead of just a highly alcoholic drink, it acted like a potent aphrodisiac and was addictive for so long as even a trace remained in a person's body. Meaning that Myssan was going to keep on sucking and begging for more Ambrosia, along with giving Kerr'gina pleasure, for however long it took the Ambrosia to wear off.

Usually, that was anywhere between six and 24 hours.

Oh, the fun that Kerr'gina could have in that time...

 **[Lemon end]**

 **XXX**

Six months.

Six bloody mouths, but it was finally done.

Looking through the glass observation deck aboard the recently built Corvette I was on, I saw it easily floating in orbit around Lehon, the massive cityship that was planned to be the new base of operations for my forces and the new Protheans. Utterly massive and already being used as it was intended as I noted the surrounding ships, the original eighteen Nazara-Class Corvettes were hovering by the doors to the hangars near the ends of the ship while the doors remained open. Inside, I couldn't help but smile at what I saw, another 36 Corvettes were being built along with what looked like six Harbinger-Class Battlecruisers like the Sicarius had originally been, all of them built to the same standards as I also spotted a few other things floating around.

Crossing into the hangar, I didn't wait as the ship passed the atmospheric shield before using a Charge to slip out and into the ship, still thinking as I walked around, having landed on a walkway within the cavernous chamber before heading off as the ship itself landed, unloading others onboard the ship as I headed off. Honestly, just looking around the silver walls and hues of colour that had been used to decorate the place, I liked it as I felt my connection to the ship's network forming and easily spotting everything, noting all the connections as I linked with everything, from ships to Droids, it was all there as I smiled.

A moment later, I did a quick scan as I checked a few things before smiling, everything was in place as factories and Forges were turning on, running at maximum capacity as prestored materials were drawn into Molecular Furnaces and Material Synthesis arrays before being shaped into armor, weapons vehicles and ships. Figures flashed at the front of my vision as I considered everything and noted where all of these things were being stored before I nodded to myself.

Everything was present as it was needed.

I had plans for all of this stuff, and I already had targets to field all this equipment on, four targets to be specific, for my first outing back into the Galaxy.

 **XXX**

Looking across the system, I couldn't help but chuckle as I looked at the truly abysmal state of the system's defences as I looked at my first target of opportunity, a rather small planet covered in two landmasses with mountains and predominantly covered in grasslands. Nubia was a rather out of the way planet, at least as far as a Core World could get, but it was important as I noted the location of Nubia Star Drives Inc, a company that made some of the best Starship parts in the Galaxy and noted how tightly controlled it was by the Imperials. I smirked at that as I noted the single Star Destroyer in orbit before turned to my left, seeing Kerr'gina by my side as I gave a single nod to her as she stood by one of the main consoles for the Harbinger-Class Battlecruiser that was currently serving as my vessel.

I had tentatively named it the Trucidator, Latin for Killer, being escorted by another six Corvettes.

Honestly, what happened next wouldn't have surprised anyone as the Trucidator opened fire. Refined weapons, upgraded with the technology of the Eternal Empire and further enhanced by the snippets I had peared from the Intelligence that stocked the Computer networks, simply made the already potent guns of the ship all the more powerful. The first shot of the Thanix Cannon utterly stripped the Shields away, a new Naval Protocol to have Shields active at all times unless told otherwise by a Moff or above, and ripped halfway through the control bridge. The follow-up shot too the rest of the bridge section off the tower while the third shot might as well have cut the damn ship in half as it barely held itself together by a few dozen metres of Durasteel armor on the far side of the ship from the small fleet I had gathered for this attack. The fourth shot severed what little armor remained and cut the Star Destroyer in half as I watched with a half-smirk on my face, the damage done was truly impressive, but it was not the main reason for being here as I turned around and looked around.

The bridge was filled with the needed officers that lined the room's consoles along with Vis'n, Exal and Fay were standing in the back of the roo in full armor while others were present as well, Kerr'gina was wearing the full armor of a Nova Trooper, hood and cloak included as I nodded to myself.

"Alright, everyone knows what their doing, so let's get this show on the Road!" I shouted as my connections told me what was happening as I left the room, heading for the hangars of the massive ship. Jamming fields had already been active since we came into the system and had shot that Star Destroyer to pieces, even those on the planet didn't know that the ship had been destroyed, but that wasn't the point as I considered things. No, the point was to cause them to not see this attack coming, something that was rather easy to do as I walked down the corridors, my armor fully in place as I checked my weapons, all of which were fully equipped with an Ares Rifle and Lightning Striker Sniper on my back, a pair of FWG-5s on my waist and a Vladimir Shotgun on each thigh. Still, it didn't matter as I walked into the room ahead of me, the hangars.

Stepping into the room as I felt the ship shift, plates moving to reveal masses of Locust and Raven Droids that were deploying in advance of our assault, 2,400 of the former and six hundred of the latter from this ship alone as another six hundred Locust came from each Corvette with a further 150 Ravens following behind. Still, those thoughts soon left me as I received status reports of them plunging into the atmosphere of the planet below, all the while I was heading for my landing craft, a set of six Bolo Centurions domination the room. Right now, I watched as over 1,200 of my troops were loaded up and readied as I saw Shock Troopers and Gear Troopers sorting out weapons and equipment while Havocs were doing last minute checks of their own equipment, mainly their rifles while I noted a few of them carrying Krakens mounted on robotic arms on their backs. Nova Troopers were floating around as well, but they were sticking to the edges of the Hangars as they waited for the signal to leave, to jump.

I smirked at that as I advanced to them while the others joined me, Kerr'gina as well as my Lyncguards as all of them had gained Biotics by this point, allowing them to survive what was coming as I saw the doors open, engines having stopped as the ship was now facing the planet before us. A grin spread across my features as I looked down.

"Commence operation."

And with that, the Core Worlds would get a taste of the wars to come.

 **XXX**

 **AN: Cliffhanger! Well, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, please leave a review to tell me what you thought of this Chapter so that I can improve for next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely for recreational purposes.**

 **AN: Here is the next chapter in this wonderful adventure! Enjoy!**

 **XXX**

"Alpha-one through ten, are you in position?" Bo-Katan called through the battle-networked computers of her armor as she looked at what was ahead of her as the communicator flared once more as another voice came back while an echo of that same voice came through the Hivemind that she felt in the back of her head. Images followed a moment later as she saw through the eyes of the Hunter Troopers that she was talking to.

"Yes Ma'am. Alpha squad is in position, all of us have deployed and we have overwatch of target zone Beta." The Squad leader replied as she saw what he saw. Truth was that she was looking at something rather impressive. A large training field, filled with Stormtrooper recruits, Imperial Officers and dozens of small barracks built for this purpose as she noted vehicles left lying around the entire clearing as high fences boxed it in, guards walking along the tops and even more further on as Bo-Katan spotted the massive complex of the local base and Academy as the skyscraper-like structure stretched into the air above the planet of Carida as Shuttles dotted the skyline. Bo-Katan saw this all as she checked once more, ensuring that all her forces were in place as the other ten Hunter teams were deployed in Overwatch positions while Squads of Havoc Troopers with a Shock Trooper vanguard were sneaking closer to their final positions as Gear Troopers built up hidden turrets armed with long range Artillery cannons. Not only this, but dozens of ACMs were being readied just outside of the complex, supported by twenty HSAMs and a triplet of Centurions.

The aim, as it stood, was to utterly raise the Imperial Academy to the ground, the massive, multi-kilometre wide complex with dozens of hangars, turret emplacements and at least a full army Corps of soldiers. The aim was to make a statement as they readied themselves. Bo-Katan herself was in a command post overlooking the entire complex from a few dozen kilometres away, high up and placed on the edge of a cliff with a Cloaking field generator rigged up to prevent them from being spotted. In front of her, she looked at a fully detailed holographic plan of the entire battlefield as more Sensor pods were deployed around the entire complex, giving them better coverage of the place along with what they were up against. Current count had the total enemy opposition sitting around 140,000 Soldiers plus seventy walkers of various types, including twenty AT-ATs. In orbit, she was looking at a small fleet of ships, five Imperial Star Destroyers backed up by twelve Victory Star Destroyers, all with full fighter complements and a further 5 TIE Fighter Wings on the planet below to draw upon. However, Bo-Katan was brought out of her tactical musings by the beeping of her own communicator as she accessed the link and instantly got something interesting.

"Captain, this is Epsilon-one, we have Ace of Spades and Joker in our sights and heading for the centre of the training fields. Permission to eliminate?" Came the fire request from one of the squads of Hunter Troopers as she noted where they were as pictures of the targets flashed through her mind, a grin spreading across her face in recognition at these targets were highlighted and tagged with a mark for elimination.

"Negative, Epsilon, track them and keep them in your sights, the moment that we get the all-clear to begin, however, I want them both dead." She ordered as she turned back to the holographic map before her with two figures highlighted at a mental command before pictures appeared with their full names along with their code names.

Ace of Spades, the local Imperial Governor and Commander in charge of the Imperial Academy on this planet.

Joker, the leader of the Council of Merchants, an avid pro-Imperial supporter and someone that had to be eliminated for his own part in suppressing the non-human population.

"Understood, Captain, loading Bulkhead breachers. Awaiting the signal." The Communicator link cut out once more. This time leaving her in silence as she continued to observe what was to come as she noted the ships in orbit, two Harbinger-class Battlecruisers and twelve Nazara-Class Corvettes, all hidden out of sight in orbit and under a cloaking field to mask them from the Empire. However, as she looked at them, she noted the changes to them.

Gone were the organic curves and smooth lines, replaced with hard edges, sharp surfaces and angular shapes making the already intimidating design of the massive ships all the more terrifying as they now had an extra ten percent armor to them that the previous design lacked due to the organic design. It didn't change the functionality of the ships, but it did help as each ship came fully loaded for support as all of them packed a full load of Locusts and Ravens. Not only that, but the Corvettes were carrying a full cargo bay filled with more ACMs fitted inside modified escape Pods, modified to function as Ad hoc Drop Pods capable of carrying a full squad per pod, all of which could be deployed on demand. Of course, it was less of a needed thing and more of a 'just in case' especially since this was meant to be a soul-crushing defeat for the Empire, Orbital fire support was also available along with normal Artillery fire support and ground-air fire support.

Looking up from the map a moment later, she noticed something at the corner of her eye, a new message popping up in her armor link as she opened it with a smile, already knowing what it was as she opened it and her smile turned into a bloodthirsty grin. The message was simple, two words and nothing else as there was no need for any more.

Commence Operation.

"All units! The operation is a go! Commence attack! I repeat, Commence attack!" She ordered as she accessed the battlenet and connected to every single soldier on the planet. Activity increasing in a few orders of magnitude a moment later as soldiers suddenly sprang into action as fire requests were filed and sent, the report of Lightning Strike Sniper Rifles filled the air as she heard the Hunters outside her tent begin to fire at will. She looked down at the holomap as the number of figures suddenly decreased drastically as the simulation engine replicated explosions and lines of fire as red ghosts turned blue as they fell to the ground, informing her of their deaths before the blue glow disappeared. In orbit, it was a similar story as the ships opened fire from under cloak and ripped apart the Imperial Naval assets with ease before sending out a jamming signal to cover the planet, communication satellites were fired upon and destroyed as a blockade was formed and fighters came roaring through the atmosphere as she watched.

ACMs were already advancing between the vanguard elements as Shock Troopers lead the charge, ripping into anyone stupid enough to get in their way as recruits scattered, being shelled by HSAMs from range as the massive war Droids advanced through the thick jungles like unstoppable juggernauts, clawed hands throwing trees out of the way as they moved. Following behind them, Centurions came as they took advantage of their massive number of VLS missile launchers and started ripple firing massive numbers of shots, throwing their lot in as they favored various different types of warheads. Turning from the holomap, Bo-Katan walked outside the tent as the missiles were launched and looked out, standing by the cliff edge as she heard the report of another Sniper finding his target, confirmation of the target being eliminated following an instant later through the network.

Looking to the sky, she saw the missiles a moment before they reached their targets, sides exploding outwards as multiple submunitions were deployed and then locked onto their own targets, orientating themselves for the target before igniting their own engines.

They made contact with their targets an instant later.

Armored nose cones in each missile punched holes through armored and unarmored rooftops before going further and further still as they punched all the way down to the ground floor of entire apartments complexes before detonating. Pulses of energy sparked from these missiles a moment later, the Stormtroopers closest to the point of detonation dying from being electrocuted to death as blue lightning jumped from exposed metal to armor to flesh, boiling blood and releasing steam from the falling corpses an instant later. The moment the pulse passed, the Stormtroopers found themselves in even less favorable terms as their weapons were disabled, not having been hardened sufficiently to withstand the massively powerful Ion pulse released by this latest warhead design.

It was based on information taken from the T-7 Ion Disruptor, they were called Tech-killers.

This would be their trial by fire, a trial they passed with ease, and would go on to show the Galaxy the true horrors of war.

 **XXX**

Commence Operation.

 **BOOM!**

Widow pulled the trigger the instant that the message came through, a bullet being launched from her custom-made Lightning Strike Sniper Rifle, said bullet being equally custom made as it travelled through the air and towards it's intended target with an urgency that few things could hope to match as it crossed the distance between herself and her target in an instant. Armored walls offered no resistance as the bullet, armed with both a vibration generator and a disruption field, cut through the durasteel walls before carrying on, discarding mass as a secondary explosive bolt fired within the initial bullet as the outer casing released it's hold on the internal sabot. A nanosecond later and the sabot traversed the remaining distance to the target in question, the Imperial Governor of Balmorra working away in his office while talking with a few Imperial sympathisers.

The dart-like projectile didn't stop, even as it continued on and burrowed itself in the head of the Governor before the bullet activated it's final stage. Inside the bolt, a few dozen atoms of Antimatter were finally released from their magnetic containment field before they reacted with their matter counterparts, the resulting reaction caused an explosive big enough to destroy the entire floor that the Governor was on.

It was a custom-crafted bullet, having to be pre-prepared and stored beforehand-loaded into a sniper rifle, but no one was capable of doubting just how powerful the shot was, especially with such a demonstration to showcase just that. Widow carried a total of nineteen of them, twenty if you counted the one that she just fired, soon to be eighteen as she carefully loaded the next shot into her Lightning Strike, pulling back the bolt and setting it down before looking through her scope and began her search for another target. Hovering above her, a pair of Drone spotters looked around, helping her to identify all possible targets and noting them down as she tagged them as a matter of priority as other Hunter Troopers, finally opening fire from their own hiding places, began sowing even more confusion as the local garrison of Imperial soldiers found themselves quickly lacking most of their higher ranks.

Down below her, on the streets of Balmorra, HSAMs smashed through the Duracrete surfaces of the streets, surfacing from underground tunnels as others smashed through the walls of buildings, throwing themselves through walls and into new areas with ACMs following behind or being deployed from backpack-like containers filled with unpowered Droids to be deployed to strengthen areas with tougher resistance. Havoc Troopers were leading the fight, going from house to house, building to building as they cleared it out while making good use of Grenades filled with Detonite and shaped shards of Durasteel. Gear Soldiers followed, acting in a similar manner as they used their E-warfare abilities to play merry hell with the Imperial communications as well as buggering their weapons by hacking internal computers and causing their power cells to overload from specially tuned EM-fields. That was, of course, without mentioning some of the more direct action Tech abilities being thrown into the mix.

Tech Mines, high-powered Omni-gel arrows with a warhead of choice, Omni-blades, quickly fabricated bombs and more than a dozen other tricks were being used as everything and anything was being thrown at the Stormtroopers as one such Gear Trooper had the idea of releasing a suddenly, high powered scream through the internal communication systems of the helmets of said Stormtroopers. Said scream was placed at such a frequency that a number of things happened, the first being that the men suddenly found themselves deaf, following this, the the screams would pick up until they finally hit their apex. At this point, the resonance frequency would be reached, said frequency being for the Human brain within the helmets, causing said brains to shake themselves to pieces, in some cases even killing the targets, but most only being reduced to the mental ability of a cabbage.

Of further note, was the advantage of all trooper types against the Stormtroopers, the fact that all of them were equipped with some kind of thruster or jetpack-like system meant that another dimension was added to combat as Havoc, Shock, Gear and Hunter troopers all took advantage of the verticality of the city. Usually launching themselves up and breaching through windows and unexpected angles or doing the same thing from above, not to mention using the same thrusters to close the distance between enemy forces and themselves.

Firing another shot, Widow noted the target as the Drones spotted more, this time firing at a grouping of AT-STs that had just come into the battle, followed by an AT-AT, all of which had been responsible for the deaths of sixteen Havoc, seven Gear and two Shock troopers caught in the crossfire from the unexpected appearance as Locust started filling the air along with Ravens. Of course, they weren't given the chance to celebrate their victory as they were reduced to atoms by the sudden Antimatter detonation right in their faces. Red beams of molten metal soon started to rain as Widow looked up, fire support orders spreading across the battlenet as locations were picked and swarms of missiles, beams of unstable particles and Thanix streams soon raced down from the space where her fleet held the high ground. Widow smirked at that, the Imperial defence fleet having already been rendered into little more than an expanding mass of debris after being swarmed by torpedoes while the few wrecks had been shot even further to ensure that nothing of worth remained.

Widow grinned as she looked through her scope, next bullet in place, not an Antimatter shot this time, as she located the local garrison leader before firing, putting a bullet through his skull before said bullet exploded into a fine mist of Fluoroantimonic acid, quickly melting what soldiers were standing around him.

The battle was going well, already showing the difference to the Prothean forces and the Stormtroopers of the Empire.

The Protheans already had the advantage in technology, now they were getting their experience to match.

 **XXX**

Commence Operation.

Celeste smiled predatorily when she saw that single sentence flash across her vision before she closed the message as she sat in the command throne of her ship, a Harbinger-class Battlecruiser called Ignis, meaning fire in an ancient Prothean language. Around the ship in the void of space were five other Battlecruisers of a similar design with a total escort of over 36 Nazara-class Corvettes acting as a support for this as they arranged themselves into a hexagonal formation to allow them to cover each other as easily as possible with a Battlecruiser in the middle of each hexagon.

"All ships, drop cloak, pick your targets and fire at will." Celeste muttered, repeating her thoughts aloud as the neural interface flared in acknowledgement of her message being sent as each ship did just that, targeting independently of each other as dozens of streams of energy or molten metal flew through the void before colliding with the fleet over Yaga Minor, dozens of Star Destroyers blinking out of existence in this first salvo while others remained. They did not, however, remain in existence after the second salvo from the powerful weapons of the fleet of Prothean ships as Celeste commanded the ships to move forwards, her mind calm as she made use of both battle meditation as well as the Prothean Hivemind to ensure victory was the only outcome as those ships that remained were slaughtered. The former Jedi shadow turned Broodmother smiled slightly as she watched, the hesitation of the Imperials was easy to spot as they seemed to be reacting too slowly, making the pace that they were blistering all the more demoralising for them as they kept moving.

"Deploy Locust and Ravens, support them with Centurions acting as gunboats. I want those drydocks blown out of the sky, target linkages between sections, cargo bays, machinery and anything that looks like a semi-complete ship. I want the Empire having to put far more resources into the repair of this place than they need. Send boarding teams to the remaining hulks to capture any surviving ship components for future investigation." Celeste ordered as the message went away and the fleet responded instantly as what few ships remained suddenly found themselves swarmed by a literal cloud of Fighter Droids that numbered well into the thousands as they tore through anything that came into contact with them. TIE fighters were shot down without even being given the chance to return fire while other ships weren't even given that luxury as they were battered and gutted from a mixture of missiles and particle blasts that cooked the pilots alive.

Shuttles, trying to escape as their distress signals were being blocked by powerful jammers, found themselves as nothing but more targets as Centurions opened up with their Omnicannons, taking advantage of the closely packed formations as a single shot bounced from one ship to another in a spider web pattern. With only a few shots, the number of Shuttles trying to escape the planet was drastically reduced to the point of non-existence as well, the remains floating away in the void as the Prothean fleet continued onwards. Centurions having already been fully stocked with soldiers as they headed for the planet as others headed for what remained of the massive drydocks that once dominated the massive void beyond the planet as they homed in on factories, Imperial presences and numerous locations which were of importance to the Empire as the local population scattered with the Prothean soldiers did nothing to prevent them from escaping as Imperial personnel were gunned down as they tried to flee, often times with weapons upgraded to the point that Stormtrooper armor did next to nothing in defence of their users.

However, those things did not matter as dozens of other objectives were completed as a list of captured items was sent to Celeste, who grinned in satisfaction from the collected items as videos came back of Shock Troopers leading units with a Shield in one hand and a Kraken Heavy Rotary cannon blazing away in the other, reducing defenders to little more than a fine mist as AT-STs were gutted by the miniature Thanix weapons.

The attack itself could only be described as a one-sided slaughter as, while the Prothean forces did take loses, they were very light by any measure while those lost to the Empire were total. Along with this was the near total loss of any form of stored ship components, the drydock as well as the fleet of Imperial ships in orbit, further denying the Empire an asset in the short term while costing them time in the long term needed to rebuild.

Celeste smiled at that, everything was going as Riddick had planned.

Good.

 **XXX**

Fay had to admit, even with her limited knowledge of Biotics, that using them to form a Charge carrying you from orbit down to the planet below was, perhaps, the most exhilarating thing that she had ever done in her life, especially as she followed the Master down to Nubia. All around her, she easily spotted her fellow Lyncguards as they hovered around Riddick while other Nova Troopers, members of his House Guard, clustered more loosely around him as they headed for the planet. Further behind, she felt the minds of the soldiers within the massive Centurions as they moved closer, their cannons having already rotated to aim at the ground as she felt the data being transmitted over both the Hivemind and the Battlenet.

Information was just as much a potent weapon in battle as the weapons held in the soldier's hands, and in that sense, the Protheans had already taken the lead with their knowledge of all current units located on the planet as they continued down. The operation was already underway, and already it was proving to be a major success as initial results of the attacks at the other three targets came back before moving on to the Master, who seemed pleased with these results as she felt through the Hivemind. However, Fay quickly banished these thoughts from her mind as she glanced down, noting the rapidly moving clouds as they descended onto the shining spires of the city, streaks of blue Biotic energy searing through the atmosphere as they headed for the planet, all of their landing positions having been decided prior to their launch.

As the rooftops approached, Fay nudged herself to ensure that she landed in formation around the Master with her two fellow Lyncguards as they landed with a thump, their momentum instantly being reversed as they cracked the Duracrete roofing of their target, but little less as they slowed down so quickly that most non-Biotics would have been reduced to paste. All around them, other Nova troopers landed with a similar impact, rattling the rooftop as some even cracked the massive landing platform or crushed the Shuttle that was present as the Master stood and surveyed the environments as he looked over the edge of the rooftop.

In the distance, it was possible to see the battles having already begun. HSAMs were raining down, crashing into buildings before standing and fully deploying themselves, spitting forth dozens of heavy shells filled with high explosive or submunitions of one kind or another, ACMs deploying from their backs as well. Missiles filled the air as low-flying TIE Fighters were shredded with ruthless efficiency while Ravens moved in for bombing runs on the other city Garrison base, dropping modified bunker busters with an incendiary warhead. Fay saw the datalink coming back through the battlenet, information spreading as fire requests followed even as the Centurions landed, dozens of soldiers leaping from their seats as the tracks hit the ground and turrets moved to engage. A formation of AT-ATs that managed to get in a salvo quickly found out how outgunned they were when the Omnicannon turned to fire, killing four of them while another three were killed by the turreted twin-linked Plasma cannons as VLS missiles rained down on the deployed ground units and AT-STs that were unlucky enough to follow them even as the sky was filled with explosive flak.

"They will take the attention off of us, divert the Empire into thinking that the main push is coming from outside the cities while sending units to deal with the Droids." The Master spoke, his voice echoing through both the Hivemind and the Battlenet as he looked around even as missiles fired into the sky, shelling the Imperial Governor's building, a grey steel building that towered over the city like a massive monolith to Imperial dominance. It would soon serve a different purpose.

A show of Imperial failure.

"I want us in quickly and out just as quickly, we are here for nothing other than our objectives and I want those secured as quickly as possible. Move out." He ordered, moving ahead as others fell in behind him, moving quickly as they stormed down the roof and to the main entry point, a locked door that accessed the turbolift as the Master didn't even bother to hack it as he raised a boot and kicked the Durasteel door, blasting it out of the frame before pulling it with his Biotics to ensure that it didn't fall down the shaft, blocking it as it flew through the air, knocking into a fast moving TIE that didn't have a chance to react as it was consumed by a fireball. Without even a glance over the shoulder, the Master jumped, falling down the tube as he accelerated down with the aid of his Biotics.

Information soon followed as blueprints of the building quickly swam through the Battlenet before a single image froze over it as a single room was highlighted and a path was plotted.

It was for the central computer core of this building, housed in the very core of the structure and protected by thick, armored walls, walls that would offer no protection as the Master moved, Biotic energy already gathering as he launched a Flare of Biotic energy, flash converting matter into high-energy Plasma as the mass of Biotic power impacted it's target, the door of the turbolift as he used a Tether to pull himself out and landed on both feet, Fay, Exal and Vis'n right behind him as they moved with the Force and Biotics. By the time they landed, Riddick had already gained distance, his sight through the Force allowing him to detect exactly where every guard was as he sidestepped attempts to stop him, firing unerringly accurate blasts from his pistols that killed with a single hit, often to the head or another vital, life-giving organ.

22 corpses were already on the ground by the time that they managed to catch up with him as they ignited their Lightsabers, throwing themselves into the battle.

It was time to earn their keep.

 **XXX**

Walking forwards as I charged a bit of Force down my arms, throwing the blood and bile off my armor, I didn't bother to turn around to see what was behind me as I knew full well what was behind me, a corridor painted in blood and powdered remains, limbs laying metres from their original bodies as they had been disassembled by the collective force of my routine. Nova troopers had used their Biotics, forming Blades and cutting apart with blades of pure kinetic force before blasting the opposition apart with Throws, Pulls or Slams, others had chosen to go for a more direct approach as they Charged, punching them with a force equal to a small nuke.

The end results had, without a doubt, been messy.

Still, it was of little importance as I quickly walked forwards, looking at my target as the massive blast door before me remained closed, though I had my doubts about how long it would hold as I reached out, the Force coming to me as I saw the universe unravel before my eyes. Points of light filled my vision as I looked around, spotting points where I knew, instinctively, that if I so much as tapped them with the slightest amount of Force energy, that these objects would shatter and unravel, breaking down into pieces as I smirked. Reaching out, I tapped a part of the blast door before me and watched with amusement as the door started breaking, cracks rapidly forming and spreading across the vast surface of the machine as it ground itself into little more than dust. It was amusing to watch as I walked onwards, others behind me as I moved. Beyond the door that was still breaking down, I saw my objective, a massive computer core filling the cavernous room as banks of servers flickered with light as information passed between them. I didn't spare a glance as I advanced on a single server before reaching out, Blackware already swarming over my hand before I plunged it straight into the metal, nanites quickly spreading as they harvested the information as I watched.

Knowledge was power, information was ammunition, I intended to have both as I downloaded everything, designs, plans, inventories and past client lists with full details of everything that they had done along with the specifics, holonet communications with a trail leading me to every single possible target as a net formed spanning the Galaxy. It was a list, a list of targets that supported the Empire as I tracked each and everyone of them down and started making extensive files detailing their entire background even as I disconnected from the servers, repairing any damage and walking away from the room as the door was fixed back to it's previous condition through my own abilities with the Force. As I walked back out, I looked down and spotted the surprisingly-intact body of one security guard for this building, not a Stormtrooper. I saw the logo on his shirt.

Nubia Star Drives.

I smiled slightly, it was good to always have an edge.

 **XXX**

Once again, it happened.

The Galaxy was suddenly silenced as the holonet was forcibly hijacked by unseen forces as all those that watched tuned in for something that they knew was going to be of interest as they watched screens across the galaxy resolve to show a new image rather than whatever had disappeared in a flurry of static. The Galaxy waited with baited breath as the image cleared, revealing the sight of a familiar, armored figure, not standing as it had been before, but sitting with his back to the camera, a table to the side with three things on it.

A bottle filled with a golden, thick, liquid.

A glass half filled with said golden liquid with two ice cubes floating peacefully within it.

A helmet, specifically, Riddick's helmet.

People considered this as they looked back to the high backed chair as the camera swung around as some continued looking passed the chair to see the massive expanse of stars beyond it, a canvas of the universe, a show of possibilities as they watched on in interest, wondering what the enigmatic soldier was going to say next. The camera soon stopped, looking on from the side as they looked at Riddick, still wearing his full armor, but lacking his helmet as his head and face was hidden by thick shadows that seemed to cling to the underside of his hood. Only the gentle, amber glow of his eyes was visible through it, showcasing a deeply rooted predatory cunning and a cold-blooded intelligence, many were rooted in place as they saw these things, many more shivered in fear as they considered what was happening within this being's mind.

None wanted to know the answer.

A second passed in silence as nothing happened before the figure reached over and picked up his glass, lifting it to his lips before sipping the bright liquid slowly before putting it back down to the table, the sound resonating through the chamber as the glass tabletop collided with the glass. Looking back at the figure, it slowly pushed itself up from the chair as it looked at the camera.

"Hello, people of the Galaxy, in whatever form you may take, in whatever occupation and walk of life you may walk, I greet you as I am and wish you good fortune in the future." He spoke, his normally modulated voice coming across as deep, smooth even, but carrying an unmistakeable hint of steel and authority as he spoke. "I know what you are all thinking, that I am about to unveil yet another humiliating defeat for the Empire, another show of just how much they fail at the very purpose that they were created for. In many ways, those of you that have said this would be correct, but only partially."

Taking a few steps forwards, Riddick soon stood before the glass wall, looking forwards as he clasped his hands behind him, a relaxed stance as he seemed to consider what to say next.

"It is true, I have carried out yet another attack against the Empire, four simultaneous attacks against four planets under the control of the Empire. My targets were Carida, where the Empire has built a vast Academy for their Stormtroopers, where I destroyed that Academy and saw to the total destruction of all Imperial property on the planet with a rain of orbital, precision fire. Balmorra, where the factories feeding the Imperial war machine were raised to the ground with explosives with the Garrison bases reduced to dust. Yaga Minor, a shipyard bellowing to the Empire, now little more than scrap floating through the void with the attendant fleet reduced to a similar state. Nubia, home of some of the best ship components of the Empire, supporters of the Imperial Elite, now suffering from the decapitation of the Imperial government and a loss of information. I lead these attacks, brought ruin to the ships in orbit of each planet and saw to it that the Imperial presence on each planet was brought to heel... Now I am here to give a little message... Of a kind..."

Riddick paused, turning as he grabbed his helmet, the camera turning as he picked it up and held it under his arm before turning back to the camera as he took his place next to the table, the camera now standing in front of the windows as he held his still filled glass in one hand before sipping it a bit more, emptying it of it's contents all the more.

"I never really understood things, the Empire's policies that is. They're ideal only shows their want for conquest, of subjecting anyone that shows even the slightest difference in opinion and enslaves anyone that doesn't fit within their profile, namely, being convicted of the crime of being born as near-Humans or non-Humans. Why? Why, I must ask, must this be the case? This Galaxy is a big place, full of an infinite bounty and with room enough for everyone to live without needing to hate or despise one another. The way of life can be free and beautiful, but we have lost the way..." Riddick downed the rest of his drink as he placed it down on the table, before reaching over to the bottle, pulling out the glass cork with one hand before filling his glass once more and then picking it back up, taking a quick sip as he continued.

"Greed... Greed poisoned men's souls; has barricaded the Galaxy in hate; has coerced us into misery and bloodshed. We have developed speed, but we shut ourselves in. Machinery that gives abundance has left us in want. Our knowledge has made us cynical, our cleverness, hard and unkind. We think too much and feel too little. More than machinery, we need benevolence. More than cleverness, we need kindness and gentleness. Without these qualities, life will be violent and all will be lost. The starship and the Holonet have brought us closer together. The very nature of these inventions cries out for the goodness in us; cries out for universal brotherhood; for the unity of us all." Riddick paused as he took another sip, even as he did so, his audience dared not to look away, his words striking a chord in many as they considered what he spoke of and looked upon the current reality of things, how different they were. Many rebels looked on in awe as they felt their hearts lightened already as Riddick spot, showing himself as the example, never accepting the Galaxy as it was, striving for what it could be as dozens more watched on in fascination, neither emboldened or angered, as the Imperials were, but watched with interest at what this revolutionary might do next.

"Even now, my voice is reaching trillions upon trillions of people throughout the Galaxy, trillions of despairing men, women and children, victims of a system that makes men torture and imprison innocent people. To those who can hear me, I say 'Do not despair.' The misery that is now upon us is but the passing of greed, the bitterness of men who fear progress. The hate of men will pass, and dictators die, and the power they took from the people, will return to the people. And so long as men die, liberty will never perish." Riddick stood straighter as he seemed to look into the camera, gazing into the souls of the watchers as he addressed them all. "Soldiers! Don't give yourselves to brutes, men who despise you and enslave you; who regiment your lives, tell you what to do what to think and what to feel! Who drill you, diet you, treat you like cattle, use you as cannon fodder! Don't give yourselves to these unnatural men... Machine men, with machine minds and machine hearts! You are not machines! You are not cattle! You are men! You have the love of life in your hearts! You don't hate! Only the unloved hate; the unloved and the unnatural." Riddick paused as he sipped once more, barely taking anything this time as everyone stood entranced by what they heart, even Stormtroopers who considered these words under their helmets, the words striking just the right cord as some thought of their own situations. Of how some of them were treated and how they were used and thrown away by their commanders at will, gone and forgotten as just another number on a datapad statistic of losses per battle.

"Soldiers! Don't fight for slavery! Fight for liberty! Liberty that belongs to all as it lies not within one man nor a group of men, but in all men! In you! You, the people, have the power, the power to create machines, the power to create happiness! You, the people, have the power to make this life free and beautiful, to make this life a wonderful adventure. Then in the name of democracy, let us use that power. Let us unite. Let us fight for a new Galaxy, a decent Galaxy that will give men the chance to work, that will give youth a future and old age a security. By the promise of these things, brutes have rise to power. But they lie! They do not fulfill their promise. They never will! Dictators free themselves, but they enslave the people! Now let us fight that promise! To do away with racial barriers! To do away with greed, with hate and intolerance! Let us fight for a world of reason, a world where science and progress will lead to all men's happiness." Raising his glass into the air, he gave a salute that was copied across the length and breadth of the Galaxy.

"Soldiers, in the name of democracy, let us all unite!"

"For the Republic!"

And across a million worlds, the cry went out, galvanising dozens while planting the seeds of doubts in others. Within a day, millions of new rebellion cells would spring up of this transmission as it flickered out, the holonet returning to normal, but the impact of those words would be felt for decades to come, and would be remembered for centuries afterwards. They would be remembered as the spark that lit the way to the future as the Empire suddenly found their fight expanded, dozens of worlds suddenly becoming battlefields as dozens more rebel groups appeared, causing no end to the chaos as word spread. Not only that, but the Empire was forced to also deal with enemies both without and within, traitors, defectors and saboteurs all made their homes within the Imperial hierarchy, taking advantage of even the slightest slip to catastrophic results.

And in darkened rooms, behind closed doors, Senators who still believed in the dream of the Republic stopped and thought about what they had heard, thinking about the dream once more and considering what it might mean to have this man at the head of things.

On Alderaan, one Senator sat down late at night as he replayed the speech once more, going over it with a fine toothed comb as he considered everything that was said, both outright and implied as well as the conviction behind it. It held a passion to it, a charisma that attracted attention as he considered possibilities quickly with a smile before turning in for the night, Bail Organa had his doubts that anything would change overnight, but it was a step in the right direction.

A step towards the downfall of the Empire and a rebirth of the Republic.

 **XXX**

I smirked as I watched the camera feeds coming in from a dozen worlds and even from Coruscant itself. Palpatine was furious with my latest stunt, that went without saying, but it was truly a thing of beauty when he screamed his lungs out at the gathered Admirals, Generals and various other Officials that all coward before the Sith. It was even more funny with the way Vader stood, his head stuck in the clouds as he seemed to be having an internal battle, stuck between two opposing ideas that would not stop gnawing at the edges of his conscious.

Tough luck, Skywalker, you get to deal with that for all the Bullshit you did before this.

On tens of thousands of other worlds, riots had broken out at my words, a modified speech based on the greatest speech of all time, in my personal opinion. The Great Dictator speech by one Charlie Chaplin, something that I found interesting since it was just as relevant when it was first spoke by the man himself as well as when I had been dropped into this universe, some 76 years later. I thought it was especially appropriate given the current situation in the Galaxy, it certainly looked that way as I watched Stormtroopers having massive cases of hesitation as some Officers ordered them to gun down rioters while others turned their weapons on former comrades or even on the Officers themselves before making a run for it. Vader was being rather explicit instructions to remove these new insurrections as they formed, something that I was sure would take up much of Death Squadron's time for the foreseeable future, meaning one less thing to worry about so long as I kept a good eye on him.

Still, it was interesting as I retook my seat, dismissing the Drone hovering in the room with a thought as I looked out ahead of me, a massive projection of the outside of the Sicarius projected into this chamber to function as a massive observation deck in a similar style as the Illusive man's office from ME2. I found it rather nice as I looked down at the black glass-like floor that covered the chamber, my thoughts noted locations before instantly spotting the dozens of hidden turrets in both it, the walls and ceiling, all of them armed with a mixture of Anti-infantry and Anti-armor weapons. Of course, things quickly moved on from there as I placed my helmet down, taking another sip of my Ambrosia as I smiled slightly.

My little speech had thrown the order of the Galaxy into question, yes, I was sure the Empire might be able to get it back to the way they liked it with time, but I planned to pop up every once and awhile to ensure that things didn't go quite as planned. Still, one thing I noticed easily enough was how more and more rebel cells were reacting along with the building chaos in the Imperial Senate, the former being in that some groups were growing more active as they started doing more than passing information and making life difficult for the Imps. The latter, however, seemed to be spending more time looking for subtle alternatives as some of the less supportive elements worked to support the rebels or sat on the fence with an internal debate raging between their comrades. It was an interesting state of being, for sure.

 _"Indeed it is."_ I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts as I heard that voice, inhuman, but utterly too familiar as I grimaced and sipped my Ambrosia once more to help fight down the headache that I was sure was about to form.

"What do you want?" I spat the question out, venom dripping from my tongue as I heard the voice chuckle, not within my mind but as actual sound from behind me.

 _"Oh, from you, nothing much... Just that, well, this is no longer entertaining, you've grown too powerful for the current Imperials to fight consistently, too strong for them to even have an honest chance of fighting."_ I raised an eyebrow at that.

"So what? Is this you coming to say that you're going to drag more Imps from the future and dump them into the present? Mess with the timeline of development more so the Imps start fielding more powerful ships now rather than later?" I shot back, getting another infuriating chuckle as it sounded like it was ringing in my ear as I refused to turn around as I felt a hand on my shoulder, cold frost seemed to spread from the touch, numbing my arm as I twitched my hand, it still worked, but it was numb of any sensation as the nerves seemed dead to the world.

 _"Oh, of course not! That would be boring! No, you and your little empire are just going to sleep for a while, nothing major, just a little under two decades, enjoy!"_ I didn't even get the chance to voice my opposition to this as my body locked in place, my eyes strained as they wanted to move, yet refused to as I was stuck mid sip with the liquid Ambrosia frozen halfway out of the glass. I felt like I wanted to grit my teeth in annoyance as I felt trapped within my own body, memories of the Reaper war surfaced when I didn't want them to, of the lives that had been ended while trapped under rubble or slaughtered by the Reapers while being utterly helpless to stop them.

It was not a nice experience.

 _Oh, I bet it isn't. Now, time to go to sleep, my little puppet, sleep._

And like that, I blinked.

 **XXX**

In the depths of serves and circuits, the Intelligence watched with interest and confusion as it felt the energy flux within the Force building before releasing in a massive discharge centred on the Sicarius, affecting all Protheans both within it and within the stored fleet of ships that it was carrying within its massive holds. The Intelligence watched as it observed them all, frozen in time with objects around them locked in a similar state as some had objects that had been dropped down to them floating above them while others were throwing supplies between them. All frozen in place as though some being had decided that it would be a good idea to take a snapshot of these things and locked them in place, it was both very interesting and highly disturbing as the Intelligence noted the energy drain from the effect. A matrix of energy, fully powered, wrapping around each Prothean, sensors could detect it, but make out very little of the details of it, however, the power drain of the matrix was one of them as it picked up the miniscule lose in integrity as the seconds passed.

A quick calculation showed that in roughly seventeen years, the matrix would break, finally running out of power. A number of simulations followed this discovery as it considered how to free the Master of the field sooner rather than later, all of which came back with either a disastrous failure or to no effect. If the Intelligence could sigh in annoyance and frustration, it would have as it made alternative plans, plans to keep up the appearance of it's Master within the Galaxy through small-scale attacks on shipping, on planets of interest, and through the assassination of specific individuals that might be of importance. Already, designs, plans and simulations began spinning like the web of a spider through the vast battlenet system of the Prothean network, it's influence ever expanding and exponentially increasing in capabilities.

The Intelligence had much work to do.

 **XXX**

Years passed, attacks came and went as the Empire never truly managed to take out all the various rebellious groups across the Galaxy. Attacks by the Intelligence, disguised as Riddick, only helped to inflame the Galaxy as Riddick himself had planned to do, drawing Imperial attention away from the various dozens of smaller problems as each attack caused more of the Imperial military to see him as the root of all their problems. Not to mention sponsoring the belief that by eliminating him, all their problems would disappear, something that many of the subscribed to, no matter how foolish this belief was.

Throughout this entire time, the Intelligence continued to work, upgrading technologies and readying for the return of the Master as it built up stockpiles of advanced Droids and technology the likes of which the Galaxy had never seen even as the Empire, in turn advanced, developing stronger Blasters and slightly better armor as it allowed these things to happen. While the Empire was able to damage some ships, some ACMs and even some HSAMs, all gains that they might have gotten from them were rendered useless by the potent, and total, self-destruct systems that rendered them into little more than component elements when triggered. With that said, the Empire still developed as ships were lost to the new introduction of the Imperial- _II_ Star Destroyers, Victory- _II_ Star Destroyers and various other ships and space stations that quickly dotted the Galaxy as the Intelligence was forced to adapt.

With this, it looked at the current line of ships and noted their designs, how they were optimised for assaulting planets and supporting ground-based warfare along with hit-and-run style wars, like what the Intelligence had been doing when it was copying the Master. However, it sought to fix this by creating new ships capable that functioned primarily for ship-to-ship combat as well as fighting in deep space in open warfare rather than simply striking from the shadows, knowing that such abilities would be needed in the future as the Master had stated at multiple occasions. The Intelligence had looked through the personal journeys of the Master as well for inspiration and noted his remarks of times, dates and when things might happen, something that it found itself unnerved by when they came true, what Tarkin did to Despayre once the Death Star was complete. Such actions, and the accuracy of what the Master wrote down in his personal records, were not something it could doubt as it rationalised that the Master had used his abilities with the Force to gain such insight into the course of the future. Such a thing was hardly impossible, but that did bring up the question of how he obtained so much so quickly...

It didn't matter, the Intelligence had quickly realised, that the Master could do it was just another advantage to play when the time was right, it quickly returned to its duty as it began work on, what it considered, the true warships of the Protheans while dismissing the designs of the Invasion ships, the Nazara-class Corvette and Harbinger-class Battlecruiser, for the time being, making a note to keep them up to date as time advanced.

The first ship created was a type of Corvette, as the Intelligence had decided to start from the bottom and work it's way to the top in terms of size. The first creation was 350 metres long, shaped like an 'eagle' with a pointed beak with two oversized, specially modified, Ion engines mixed with an Alcubierre drive for added maneuverability and for stealth operations as a highly potent thermo-optic cloaking system was installed, sensor masking systems followed along with any number of systems designed to trick, fool or obscure enemy sensors from discovering these ships. The hull armor followed, a modified version of the Hydrasteel-Discord Iron smart alloy commonly used by heavy vehicles and the Invasion ships, layered only ten metres thick and modified to create a surface filled with hollows where sensor waves would be absorbed and trapped. Oversized, multi-dimensional sensors were installed, allowing for both better navigation and operation as an information gathering vessel. Of course, just because this new Corvette was suited for information gathered did not mean that it lacked teeth.

The new Corvettes, codenamed as the Outsider-class, was armed with a number of weapons including a Mine layer system. Said mines could be anything from free floating charges designed to go off when an enemy ship drifts too close, trip-mines that would create a laser grid that, if interrupted, would detonate after latching on to the offending ship, or satchel-like charges that would be activated by a timer. The charges themselves could be anything from specially constructed, fast-working, Buzz Droids to a full scale Antimatter charge, all good options and more than enough to fill in it's purpose. Along with these, the ship had a mixture of twin-linked magnetic accelerator cannons firing one shell every 0.2 seconds, usually either as an upscaled SAPHEI round or a Flak shell designed to kill Fighters. Secondary weapons were also included in the form of a number of turreted Plasma cannons taken from the same ones mounted on the Centurion and scaled to size. Point-defences were included with dozens of X-ray lasers pimpling the hull, ensuring that nothing would get close to damaging the ship even if it tried. Of course, that also assumed that something managed to get passed the six layers of two energy shields, two Cyclonic Barriers and two Leech Shields.

After the Outsider, the Intelligence paused, considering things before moving on to the next ship as it dismissed the finished design of the new Corvette, sending it off to production as it queued up fifty of the vessels to be constructed while it moved on to the Tactical Support Cruiser, codenamed as the Mystic-class. The ship itself was larger than the Corvette, at least 850 metres from one end to the other and covered in thicker armor at least thirty metres thick under seven shield layers of three energy shields, one Cyclonic Barrier and three Leech Shields covering the entire ship. Weapons on these ships were limited as they were not built with direct battle in mind but offering tactical support to other ships, for this, they had a number of systems build directly into them along with triple the amount of X-ray point-defence lasers dotting the hull. Their main method of support was through a Biotic Catapult system designed to project a tube of massless space towards friendly ships, carrying with it a stream of Lifeblood nanites and raw matter in the form of stray protons, neutrons and electrons that had been stored inside the Molecular Furnaces and Material synthesis arrays of the ship. These catapults could also be fired in reverse, forming a vacuum-like system that literally pulled targets apart, harvesting fresh matter to refill their own stocks as well as tearing through an enemy vessel with surprising speed. Electronic warfare systems were also included, along with a 'Blink' tactical Hyperdrive system allowing for rapid movements across the battlefield with the aid of its Ion Thrusters and Alcubierre drives.

Moving on once the design for the Mystic was finished, the Intelligence sent it off for construction, demanding at least twenty of them for the first production run after finishing the last simulation. With that done, the next ship was quickly assembled as the Intelligence started work on the next ship type, dubbed as a Destroyer for it's usage of hunting down and killing enemy capital ships, it was codenamed as the Brawler-class. The ship itself was massive, easily over 2,750 metres from end to end and dotted with dozens of weapon emplacements ranging from the massive Pulsed Particle cannons, firing packages of charged particles at high speeds resulting in explosive detonations on contact, releasing large amounts of Gamma radiation across the target zone, not to mention other types of hard radiation. The Archer also came with dozens of specialized Flak turrets on top of the Point-defence lasers dotting the hull, each of which used a twin-linked system of six barreled gatling guns to spare explosives into the void at a rate of 240 rounds a second per turret. Torpedo launchers were present as well, capable of firing massive self-propelled munitions at a target, produced internally via Molecular Furnaces to literally make any warhead or type of torpedo imaginable. Shield layers covered every single centimetre of the hull, five energy shield layers followed by two Cyclonic Barriers and a following four Leech Shields all covered a hull made from 46 metres of the same Hydrablood-Discord Iron alloy as every other ship as well as a Lifeblood self-repair system as standard. Eight hangars dotted the entire ship, all but two of them were dedicated to Fighter Droids with four of them for the compliment of four thousand Locust Fighters while the other two hangars held another thousand Raven Heavy Fighter/Bombers. Adding a final system in the form of a tactical jump system before dismissing it, the Intelligence moved on once more, considering options before finally deciding on the next class of ship, but not before ordering the construction of 25 of these vessels from the Sicarius' shipyards.

At over 1,600 metres, the same length as a Star Destroyer, was what the Intelligence had decided to name the Archer-class Artillery Cruiser, an unusual concept based on the idea of building a ship around two massively oversized guns and engine pods. Armor, Shields similar to a Corvette's, and other weapons were present, over 25 metres of the same warship-grade armor as any other vessel along with numerous Point-defence lasers and a modest number of turrets capable of firing anything from Flak to SAPHEI or even more custom made munitions thanks to the Molecular Furnace built into the ship. However, the main features of this ship class are simple; The two massive cannons the ship it literally built around, stacked one on top of the other and both facing forwards. The top most cannons is a massively upscaled Pulsed Particle cannon firing magnetically contained bolts of unstable matter at near lightspeed across vast distances, of course, this is not the only trick up the sleeve of the ship. The other cannon, mounted under the Pulsed Particle cannon, is a reworked design of the Lightspeed cannon found on the Gauntlet, scaled and remodeled for a difference in size and technology, the weapon is even more deadly than before. The newly created Gauntlet cannon is built, specifically, it is designed to function as a long range killer that uses condensed beams of mattered wrapped in tachyons and functions in a similar manner to a bastard of a Thanix weapon and a Hyperdrive. The beam of tachyon coated matter skims in and out of real space until it hits the target or disperses at a given distance, said distance can be tuned before firing the weapon to ensure that no collateral damage can take place. Finally, as a finishing touch, the Intelligence adds four features to the Archer to ensure it is capable of doing it's job properly.

The first is a specially designed cloaking device that makes use of Solid-state holographic technology to allow the ship to better hide, disguising itself as a massive asteroid at the edge of a system or as some innocent space wreck, either that or turning invisible with an extensive array of minor systems. This cloak, however, comes at the disadvantage that it can only be used while stationary, otherwise the system would fail altogether, to counter this, a second cloak is implemented to allow the ship to reposition under stealth, though it is slightly less effective. Following this, a tactical jump drive is implemented, using specially manufactured Hyperdrives to allow rapid movements from one firing position to another without being spotted. Lastly, a mine laying system is added to ensure that no one would dare get too close to the Archer, lest they be drawn into a trap. The Intelligence looks through the systems again, checking all the details before ticking it off, sending it for manufacturing and ordering a total of fifteen of the ships to be built on the city ship.

Finally, the Intelligence moves on to the final, heaviest ship type that it can imagine: The Mauler-class Dreadnought.

At 7,150 metres long and covered in over eighty metres of Hydrablood-Discord Iron composite armor with a triple redundant Lifeblood system, two more than any other ship, and bristling with guns, this vessel is designed to be slow, but utterly hellish to fight, let alone sink. The main weapon of these ships are massive turreted batteries, each carrying four massive barrels connected to specially designed magazines, each magazine being capable of supplying thirty shots before being refilled from the multiple onboard Molecular Furnaces, said Furnaces being also capable of producing specialised rounds over the house sized SAPHEI rounds that are designated as standard ammunition. Sixteen of these turrets dot the hull, eight on top and another eight on the bottom, each of which having armor thicker than that of a Corvette and with individual shielding to ensure that they were protected just as well with two energy shields, two Cyclonic Barriers and one Leech Shield, with the main shields being composed of six times as many of each layer. Secondary weapons came in the form of scaled down mass accelerators, nowhere near as powerful as the main weapons capable of propelling a round to nearly 65% the speed of light, these weapons would be lucky to hit forty percent, if that.

The secondary guns came in two forms, the first behind highly potent, long range mortars capable of firing high explosive shells at long distances, said shells were designed to detonate with a mixture of effects ranging from Ion discharges to massive mixtures of explosives such as liquid Baradium, effectively turning each shell into an oversized Seismic charge. The other type of secondary weapons came in the form of two batteries of Broadside weapons, two rows of fifteen turrets on each side, each one carrying a pair of twin-linked mass accelerators that fired smaller HEAP rounds wrapped in an Ion blanket to penetrate shields more easily, these weapons could chew through entire Star Destroyers by themselves. On top of that, a pair of large scale torpedo launchers were mounted at the front of the ship, capable of firing in volleys of fifteen with variable warhead payloads, this was further supplemented by a total of four Thanix cannons running the length of the ship with a specially designed muzzle that would allow the weapons to be fired at anything within a 180 degree arc of the front of the ship. Point defences were layered almost six times thicker than what was needed, not to mention the truly massive amount of Fighter Droids that the ship carried in ten of its twelve hangars, a total of ten thousand Locust supported by four thousand Ravens.

Nothing was getting close to this ship and living to tell the tail, of course, that depended on something even being able to detect the ship since, like all ships that it had designed, the Intelligence had made the Mauler with sensor dampening technology, rendering it virtually invisible to sensors, at least at anything outside of extremely close range. Adding the finishing touches, the Intelligence felt satisfaction before sending it off for production, setting the number for five before it relaxed for a second. Unfortunately, it was not left alone for long as it felt a ping at the edge of its perception, an alert from the primary body the Intelligence had grown accustomed to using for learning more of the world outside of it's network.

Data streamed in the blink of an eye before the Intelligence found itself blinking eyes as it heard an all too familiar voice calling for it.

"Guri. Come, we have business to attend to." Came the voice of one Prince Xizor as the Intelligence rolled her eyes, thankful that the Falleen would die soon, his arrogance was truly starting to get annoying.

 **XXX**

For the Protheans, their stasis was instant and dreamless. They would wake up from it as though they had simply blinked an eye as they were before being able to carry on as though nothing had happened. For Rachi, however, that was not the case as she, while her body didn't age, her mind was still very much active, locked inside her own body as she watched the goings on of the Galaxy through the Force and was left with only time to think. Most of this time was spent on simple reflection, her mind drawing back to the Jedi Order as she considered whether it would be good to rebuild it or if she should abandon such a thing altogether, especially given the amount of blood and mud already attached to that name. Along with this, her mind constantly returned to her host, Riddick, as she considered her own choices as well as re-considered her decisions in regards to many things even as she begged her body to scream her frustration to the world at what was happening in the Galaxy.

Said Galaxy was falling more and more into chaos as Sidious drove the Empire to try and crush the Rebellion at every turn, while allowing them just enough rope to hang themselves, especially since the Empire, if it focused the Rebels down, could have wiped them out in an afternoon. It was only thanks to the Droids that Riddick had created and the training that his forces had been subtly giving the Rebels that they had managed to live this long, not to mention the Droids carrying out frequent strikes against the Empire to draw attention away from where it wasn't wanted.

Still, watching as the other Jedi in the Galaxy did next to nothing as the entire place was thrown around on the whims of a madman was more than enough to disillusion her of the point of the Jedi, sure, she understood the idea of having a trained group of Force-sensitives on the side of the Republic, if it was rebuilt, just not if it was the Jedi. Thinking about that, she also considered her own positions, whether she truly was a Jedi any more with that considering all that was associated with that particular title as you knew it. With that resolution, Rachi came to the conclusion that there really wasn't anything that she wanted to do with the Jedi, especially since she was as far removed from the Jedi now as one could get, what with her own studies of Dark Side Force techniques, Sith Magic, Sith Alchemy, Dathomirian Magic and all sorts of other tricks, all of which would have been, or had been, forbidden by the Jedi long ago.

"When I get out of this, I think I'll take Riddick up on his offer..." Rachi muttered through her own mind, no sound leaving her lips as she 'spoke', but she was addressing no one but herself as she reached into the Force once more and felt her satisfaction as the Force stasis holding her in place wavered all the more, the signs of it losing power were growing with the day. Soon, it would fade altogether.

Then she would be free...

 **XXX**

I blinked and looked around, my glass was still in my hand, the Ambrosia already moving down my lips as I forced myself not to cough the stuff up as it settled down my throat, the last words of that R. still ringing in my head as I blinked my eyes a few times as I looked out before me. Slowly, I took another gulp of the Ambrosia as I lowered the glass and looked out onto the projection of the space outside of the Sicarius, a dozen ships of familiar yet different configurations all floating before the immense vessel, all of them utterly massive in scope and adapted for warfare in the void of space as I did the mental calculations of what I was looking at. Throughout the Hivemind, I felt others with a similar confusion and shock going through them as all of the Protheans on the ship found themselves in similar circumstances.

"Damn..." I muttered slightly as I looked around once more, the room was basically still the same as I had left it, the same design with nothing but my chair and a table to the side, but it was enough as I took a seat, noting the bottle of fresh Ambrosia next to the nearly empty bottle that I had before I blinked. Taking a seat, along with another gulp of my drink, I narrowed my eyes at the congregation of ships before me on the massive view screens, trying to figure out what was going on as the confusion faded away and Protheans started going about themselves, trying to see what was different while I tried linking to the network on the ship. For a moment, nothing happened as nothing came through the link before I jumped at the sudden appearance of a new voice behind me.

"How may I help you, Master?" I heard as I jumped up, grabbing my pistol from my thigh as my Biotics flared, instinct calling on them over the Force before I suddenly paused at what I saw. A tall woman standing around 1.9 metres tall with golden blond hair, a perfectly symmetrical face with smile plastered on her lips, as I looked down, I also noted what she was wearing as the tight fitting yellow top-like outfit hugged her curves while a dress came down from her waist. There were two cuts in said dress, going from her waist right to the bottom of the dress to show off her legs and give the impression of a bloody loincloth as I noted her choice of boots and moved back up to her face. Taking all that in, plus her stance with her hands clasped before her, took less than a moment as I recognised her face from the old Wookieepedia pages I had trolled through while looking for interesting things.

"Guri?" I questioned hesitantly as the being's smile seemed to grow ever so slightly at the name.

"That is the name of my prefered form, Master, as you can see, I shall accept it as my designation if you wish." She replied, not missing a beat and sounding rather cheerful about the whole thing, something I found rather odd, but didn't remark about it.

"Ok... Who are you? What are you? What are you doing here? And how the hell did you get in here?" I questioned, my gun hand not even wavering as she kept her smile, nodding along with my questions.

"In order, Master; I have accepted the designation of Guri, so that is who I am. I am the central Intelligence that formed within the Sicarius and expanded, allowed to do so by you, and with the objective of serving the Prothean Empire. I am responding to your request for information as you attempted to reach to the network, unfortunately, said network has undergone some updates in the last seventeen years and will require for your implants to be updated as such to allow for efficient communication. Lastly, I am not physically here, the being you see before you is a construct created through the use of Solid-state holographic technologies that have been refined to the current level by me. Do you have any further questions, Master?" She asked, tilting her head to the side at that before I hesitantly shook my head.

"Not right now, though could you deal with the updates as quickly as possible... Along with getting me all the reports on what the hell has been going on in the last seventeen years?" I asked as she bowed slightly, right before she disappeared in a storm of pixels from head to her feet, leaving me alone and in near total silence once more, glancing around as I holstered my pistol once more, picking up my glass and downing what was left of the golden liquid down my throat as I sighed.

It looked like I was cursed to forever live in interesting times.

 **XXX**

Standing on the balcony above the particular habitation block I was in, I looked on at what was taking place within. Throughout the streets of the massive section of the Sicarius, Protheans were currently fighting each other in a bloody door-to-door battle as they seemed intent on ripping each other apart with their bare hands, Battlehammers, Warp Blades, Vibro-weapons or improvised close-range weapons while others blasted their opposition to pieces with heavy firepower. I shook my head at it as I watched another Shock Trooper trying to close the distance only to get shot in the head as he charged down a particularly well-defended chokepoint, a shot from a Hunter Trooper finding a gap in his armor as he suddenly found himself without a head even as blasts of unstable Particles lashed against his still slightly moving body before it collapsed.

Turns out that a lot could have happened in seventeen years, Guri had been thorough in her reports and, I had to admit, that the end result was rather well worth it as I considered everything and scrolled through more and more reports mentally while flexing my arm, holding on to my elbow. Guri had perfected dozens of technologies to well beyond what the Empire could have hoped to do, my new muscles being one such advantage as I felt the strength in them, a semi-liquid ceramic that reacted to various conditions in a variety of different ways. One caused explosive expansion so that even the most subtle of gestures could allow me to draw my pistol in the blink of an eye, this was further helped by my own level of integration with my cybernetics, there being no real divide between the man and machine. As a result, Kerr'gina had gone ahead and gotten together with Vis'n, Exal and Fay to mass produce enough Changer's Nails for all Protheans, something that also seemed to have the added benefit of passing all the augments, whether they were organic of mechanical, to the next generation through the Broodmother. I sighed at that, considering how it helped as everyone also gained other traits, but Kerr'gina, true to her roots as the Queen-Matriarch, had wanted to go a step further.

I was currently looking at the result of that idea.

She had gotten together with the others and convinced them to form the Protheans not into a singular entity, but to form it into Guilds which would each work on within subsections of the Hivemind, along with designated sections of the Cityship. Each Guild would work to create new traits from raw Essence or to refine and improve those gained from other races before presenting them for selection, of course, that was not all they did as each Guild was allowed to do anything needed to ensure their own success, this included attacking other guilds in what had been termed as a Guild war. Kerr'gina had designed this system to create new traits of use for the Protheans as a whole, both through the battles of these Guild Wars along with by getting each Guild to compete against one another for the best examples of both Essence and techniques to do so. Currently, there were a total of thirty or so Guilds spread across the ship, all further divided into sects that focused on different types of traits. Some Sects focused on internal improvements like more efficient organs, better regeneration, more potent muscles and the like while others looked into more overt abilities like sharper claws, tougher dermal armor and even growing wings out of one's back. Some Sects were even looking into making more potent Drones for combat, I had already seen a few examples of those, most of which were Berserkers that turned into suicide bombs once they had taken enough damage.

However, what really surprised me was that some Sects had decided to specialise in other things like cybernetic augments or ones based on currently available Nano-technology with the hope of replicating my Blackware. It was interesting, all things considered, especially as I watched this battle play out, where one Guild was trying to raid the Gene-library of another Guild's Sect, something I was sure would garner a swift retaliation from the defenders in time. However, the good thing about this was that, thanks to the Broodmothers, loses from these 'war games' were minimized to the point that net manpower wasn't lost, something I was thankful for even if I still viewed the entire thing as wasteful. The only thing that I approved of for the entire thing was that even in death, those that died gave others on the Hivemind their experience in combat, resulting in a net rise in experience as a result, causing a trickle effect of improving the baseline of troopers while veterans of any trooper type get a boost in skill.

Of course, I had put my foot down when Kerr'gina had tried to encourage them to build bigger, more potent weapons, I didn't want the hull breached any time soon, thank you very much. Kerr'gina agreed with that, if only just, but some how managed to convince me that allowing them to create new weapons to use against one another was a good idea as to let them develop tougher bodies to resist anything that could have been out there.

I sighed again at that, pinching the bridge of my nose at that as I saw another explosion rock a distant street, a cloud of smoke billowing above the various buildings and between the spires that rose and connected with those dangling down from the ceiling of this section even as more soldiers fought in these overhanging areas, some even dropping down to the streets below as they took advantage of their suits' ability to fall from significant height without injury.

Turning my back from from the fighting, I marched down the corridor as the blast shield closed behind me with a mental impulse, a half-smirk on my lips as a thought came to me.

"Hmm... I guess the Shadows were onto something... Evolution through bloodshed..."

 **XXX**

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Please leave a review to tell me what you thought and I will try and improve for next time.**


	19. AN

To all those reading this, I am currently putting this story in Hiatus for the simple reason that, frankly, I have lost track of where I was going with this, let alone the fact that it will take me some time to figure out how to continue with it. Whether I continue it, or simply drop it for the time being, is undecided, but I will inform you of my decision in the future. Also, while I was re-reading this story, I have come up with a different, and possibly better, story that I might post in the future.

Regardless, I apologies for the annoyance this will create.


End file.
